Dark Beginnings
by Belladonna209
Summary: An alternate opening to the show after seeing season seven. Shiro's decisions to stay on earth change when the galra discover earth and the blue lion. It's dark, people. Expect basically the main cast
1. Changing Destiny

**So this picks up right at the time of the flash backs in season seven episode one. Different choices lead to world altering consequences. Yes, the first couple paragraphs are essentially unchanged from the episode. Give it a chance... please?**

* * *

"When were you going to tell me?"

Shiro startled at Keith's voice and turned from the engine he was repairing to see the kid stomping toward him with his hands in his pockets. He could see them balled into fists through the material of his jacket. Keith said, "I was outside your office." His voice broke, but he went on, "I overheard you talking with Sam Holt and Admiral Sanda. Tell me the truth. If there's something wrong, I can handle it. I'm not a little kid anymore!"

Shiro looked away and sighed before wiping the grease off his hands on an old rag. He'd put off telling Keith and now it was biting him in the ass. Of course Keith would have figured out something was wrong with him. He'd only hoped Keith would have been more independent before bringing it up. Shiro looked back at Keith and gasped. The boy's eyes were shining with tears and now he knew the reason Keith had hid his hands as the bottom of his uniform trembled.

"Keith," Shiro said gently before kneeling. "I- I wasn't sure how to tell you this. I wanted you to be a little older... less reliant on me."

Keith was nearly in tears now. His lower lip trembled and he repeated with less conviction, "I'm not a kid. I can handle whatever it is, Takashi."

Shiro held his breath for a few seconds before he put his hands on Keith's shoulders and squeezed, rocking Keith slightly. Holding Keith's dark eyes in his own, Shiro answered, "I have a disease, Keith. The muscle stimulants, the doctor visits, the physicals... They are all to judge how quickly my condition is advancing... and it's getting worse. I'm only going to maintain my peak condition three years... maybe five, then..."

Keith was crying now and Shiro bit his lip before wiping his own eyes with the heel of one palm. He took a steadying breath and continued, "Admiral Sanda doesn't want me on the mission and neither does Adam. Sam still had faith in my abilities and technically the doctors have granted permission, but now I'm having second thoughts. Adam... Adam threatened to leave me if I go to Kerberos. I... I don't know what to do, Keith. I thought I did, but now..."

Keith yanked his hands from his pockets and wrapped them around Shiro. This wasn't like his other hugs where he was soft and tentative, hesitant to get close. This was hard and bone crushing. The kid was squeezing him with his full strength. Keith fell to his knees and buried his face against Shiro's chest. Shiro choked up as his tears fell into Keith's hair. It took only a moment after that. His mind was made up. Kerberos could always find another pilot, but he was needed here. Keith needed him and he needed Adam. He held Keith more gently and whispered, "It's alright, Keith. I'm not going anywhere."

"Don't leave me," Keith whimpered. His voice was muffled by Shiro's uniform as he went on, "Everyone always leaves me."

Shiro wiped his nose on his sleeve and gently pried Keith off his chest. Cupping Keith's cheeks with his hands as he would a child, Shiro held eye contact and said, "I'm not leaving you. I know this... this... disease will take me from everyone I love, but until then, Keith, I will always be here for you. Do you understand?"

Keith nodded, barely tipping his chin. Shiro smiled weakly and pulled Keith against him again. "I'm sorry I scared you like this. I wasn't thinking about how my actions would affect the ones around me, you and Adam. I'm sorry, Keith."

Shiro held Keith there on the hot asphalt with the setting sun making them sweat for another hour before another teacher approached. "Mr. Shirogane, we have to close the hangar in twenty minutes."

"Adam, you..." Shiro squeezed Keith one last time and stood. Lifting his chin, he said, "I've come to a decision about the mission."

Adam kept his posture loose, but the corner of his lips twitched slightly the way he did when he was trying to hide his emotions. "And?"

"And," Shiro steeled his resolve. Then Keith bumped his arm with a shoulder. Shiro raised an eyebrow and half smirked at the kid then to Adam. "I'm declining the mission. I haven't told Admiral Sanda or Sam yet."

"Oh... That's... I," Adam cleared his throat. "I know how important this mission was to you, Takashi."

Shiro walked toward his boyfriend and rubbed his tears away. "Yeah, I guess there's just something more important to me here."

"Something?"

"You're going to make me say it, aren't you?" Shiro reached out and tentatively put his hand on the side of Adam's neck, relaxing when Adam didn't pull away. "I love you, Adam. You are more to me than anything and I won't lose you before I have to."

"Takashi, you idiot. I love you too." Adam closed the distance and kissed Shiro once before hugging him cheek to cheek. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, jerk. I'm sure." Shiro whispered, "Will you take Keith back to the apartment while I make a formal report?"

Adam stepped back and looked at the kid with red rimmed eyes standing sheepishly where he stared at the ground. "Keith, you alright?" Keith glanced up then away and nodded. Adam's eyes crinkled and his chewed his lip. "Come on, kid. You're staying with us tonight."

Keith looked up suddenly, mouth slightly open as he looked between the two of them. Shiro jerked his head sideways and Keith jogged toward them. Adam wrapped an arm around Keith's shoulders and Shiro ruffled his hair. Then Adam led him around the side of the hangar toward the main compound where garrison staff were housed. A weight he hadn't noticed lifted from his chest and Shiro breathed in relief. Now to tell Sam the bad news.

Two years later

Keith woke up to an explosion that shook the building. Then the alarms began blarring. He jumped out of bed and reached for his uniform when the PA system said, ' _Warning. Compound breach. Level 1 security risk. Students are to remain in their dorm rooms and follow lock-down proto-'_ The recorded message ended in static which abruptly cut out. At the same time, the emergency lights lining the walls went dark and the hum of electricity that always set him on edge vanished.

Keith reached for his knife and went to the main room where Shiro and Adam were strapping their pistols to their chests over bulletproof vests. "What's going on?"

Shiro checked that his gun was loaded and the safety was off as he said, "We don't know, but the base is under attack. Go to your room and lock the door. Don't open it for anyone."

"What? Shiro, who-"

"Do as I say, Keith," Shiro instructed without any chance Keith could change his mind. Another explosion rocked the building and dust filtered through the air. Keith tensed as the hair on his arms stood on end. Shiro demanded when he didn't move, "Keith, now!"

Keith held out a hand. "Wait... This is something different. I-"

An explosion down the hall made the three of them jump. The sound of heavy metal marching echoed in the following silence. Guns went off as the other teachers defended the cadet dormitories beyond their own living quarters. The attackers were right outside! Adam ran forward and grabbed Keith's shoulder, shoving him back toward his bedroom. Then their front door flew inward with enough force to blast it off the hinges.

Keith covered his face where he fell behind the couch as debris rained throughout the room. In the gap between the floor and the couch, he saw Shiro set his stance with Adam at his shoulder. The rhythmic marching stopped in the doorway while the rest of the invaders kept walking down the hall. The other teachers were heard retreating by the sound of their gunfire growing distant. The click of the snap securing Shiro's pistol in its holster was followed by him demanding, "Stand down or we will open fire!"

Keith watched the boots enter the room. They had only taken a step before Shiro and Adam began firing. Whoever had entered was unfazed. They emptied their clips. Without bothering to reload, they moved to attack in close combat. The clang of metal was a weird reaction.

Keith crawled out from behind the couch to get a closer look. Shiro and Adam were fighting hand to hand with two assailants that stood close to eight feet tall, the top of their helmets brushing the ceiling at times. Their armor was shining in a way he'd never seen metal reflect and their visors glowed purple in the dark. Adam drop-kicked his attacker into the fish tank which exploded. Shiro's punches did absolutely nothing.

Then another shadowy form appeared in the doorway. They were humanoid in shape, but that was where all resemblance ended. Keith shivered in fear while the strange alien with purple skin and dark hair surveyed the room with glowing yellow eyes. His blood ran cold when those piercing eyes landed on him. The alien looked to their right and called out.

Keith grit his teeth and leapt out of hiding drawing his knife. The alien's attention snapped back to him as he rushed low and fast. He swiped with his knife, backhanding it before tossing it to his other hand. He kicked, but the alien blocked with an arm. Their other hand reached to their waist and drew a glowing purple sword curved like a scimitar. Keith panicked as he realized he'd brought a knife to a sword fight.

The alien swiped with their sword and Keith bent backwards to dodge before catching the edge of the sword with his knife. The alien was strong and pushed him against the door frame with his arms pressed to his body as he struggled to keep the sword away from him with his knife. Then the alien backed up and Keith flew forward as the pressure was suddenly gone. The alien used the pommel of their sword to strike the back of his head and Keith crumpled against the other side of the door frame. When he turned, the sword edge was placed beneath his jaw against his neck. With one boot, they slid Keith's dagger away from him and slowly bent to pick it up.

Keith froze in fear and anger, desperately trying not to breathe too hard lest the sword slip and slice his jugular. He met the luminous eyes of the alien filling the doorway. They blinked slowly, a cruel smirk revealing sharp canines. Then they looked into the room and Keith remembered Adam and Shiro.

Keith watched as the alien drew a strange piece of metal similar to the armor of the other attackers from a holster on their thigh and aimed it at the mirror. A blast of violet energy shot from the barrel and hit the glass, shattering it into a million shards and drawing the attention of Adam and Shiro. "Surrender or the kit dies."

Keith shivered again at the strange lilting accent that spoke their language. Shiro blanched when he saw Keith pinned beneath the alien on the floor. Adam glared and shouted, "Let him go!"

The alien twisted their wrist and Keith straightened up against the wall as the blade pushed closer. Cold sweat ran down his back. He lifted his chin as much as he could and glared at the alien. Luminous eyes blinked down at him once more. The alien smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Such defiance... is refreshing, though ill advised." Turning back to Shiro and Adam, the alien deadpanned, "It means nothing to us whether the kit lives or dies. Make your choice, primitives."

Shiro and Adam shared one panicked glance. Then Shiro threw away the table leg he'd been using as a weapon and raised his hands. "Alright, we surrender. Just don't hurt him."

"No! Shiro-" Keith whined as the alien reached down and wrapped one large hand around his throat. It was a show of force and it was working. Keith struggled to keep the ground below his toes as the alien carried him from the room like some misbehaving kitten. Keith tried to scratch the arm that held him, but sharp talons dug into the sides of his neck. Keith whimpered and cried out, but the alien simply chuckled.

"Keith, don't resist. It's going to be alright." Keith could barely hear Adam's instructions over the blood pounding in his ears. This couldn't be happening. It had to be a nightmare! Any minute now, he expected to wake up.

Then he was dropped to the ground. He crawled toward the corner and turned. More of the aliens were here. Their chests were lit up with emblems different from those on the armored aliens, though what they could possibly mean, Keith had no idea. Adam and Shiro were cuffed, each held firmly by the arm by one of their attackers. The alien who had taken Keith said to the other two like them, "Guard this one. The kit is a fighter." Talking to the ones watching Shiro and Adam, the alien instructed, "Take them to holding bay alpha."

"No! Keith! Let go of us!" Adam tried to break free, but whoever those armored aliens were, they weren't yielding.

Keith screamed, "Adam! Takashi!"

Shiro yelled, "Keith! We'll find you! I swear it!"

Keith hugged himself and pressed into the wall as their voices faded away. When he looked at the aliens, they shared a glance before returning blank stares to him. Keith shivered beneath their apathetic gaze. Aliens. Why did it have to be aliens?

 **Originally this was going to be a oneshot, but I like it too much. Can I get a review?**


	2. Lockdown

**Please, don't give up on me! This is all set up!**

* * *

The aliens had brought him to the officers' lounge. Keith tried to remain calm. He failed. He sat on the floor by the island covertly watching the guards who watched him. The sounds of battle as the aliens conquered the building were distant and sporadic. He jumped at every sudden scream or explosion.

An hour later, marching approached from the direction of the dormitories. Keith's fear and anger made his heart pound in his temples when he saw the teachers being escorted by the armored aliens. He stood and balled his fists before charging the guards. They didn't move. Keith threw a punch. The alien he'd aimed at sidestepped and caught Keith's arm, twisting it behind his back and bending him to a ninety degree angle. The hum of technology was accompanied by the second guard aiming their energy pistol at him. "Give up, kit."

Keith grit his teeth, hissing in pain, and asked, "Where are you taking them? What do you want?"

The alien who held him pushed until Keith was forced to his knees. Again, all for show. Keith went limp. The alien raked their talons down his arm when they released him. He bit his tongue to keep from screaming when he hit the ground. Keith pushed up and sprinted back behind the island. He looked his arm over expecting to see long cuts and blood. The alien hadn't even broken skin. He closed his eyes and hugged himself while he waited for the shock to pass. Then new screams echoed from the hall.

Keith stood and paced. The screams got closer as his panic increased. Then he saw the kids. They were the youngest cadets at twelve. Twenty four boys and girls scared out of their minds. Their rooms had been closest to the teacher's rooms. Keith's guards stepped aside to let their companions lead the kids into the lounge. They were pushed and prodded along until they were all inside. Then half the armored aliens moved to line the wall while the rest left and marched the way they'd come.

Keith ran forward. A few kids noticed he was there and clung to him. They were a mix of fear to the point of completely blank expressions. Keith yanked his jacket off and wrapped it around one girl with particularly vacant eyes and said over their crying and sobs, "Cadets, follow me." He motioned the kids to the island and they all sat behind it. Keith took up his post once again and glared at their captors. Then he looked the kids over. He wanted to ask what happened, but they didn't seem ready to answer without immediately losing the composure his presence had brought.

Then more shouting was heard. They all jumped and the girl Keith had given his jacket to began wailing. Keith watched the door as the next class entered in slightly better form. He whistled, drawing the attention of one boy. He nudged the girl beside him and the message was passed along until they all crowded in behind the island. The younger kids calmed slightly while the older ones looked to Keith for guidance.

Keith licked his dry lips and asked, "Is anyone missing from your classes?"

They all shook their heads until one girl volunteered, "My roommate ran to her big sister's room."

Keith glanced toward the door thinking fast. "I don't think they're in danger at the moment. The aliens are rounding everyone up."

"Aliens? Why would you say aliens?"

"We were attacked by aliens?"

Keith held his hands over the kids and soothed, "Shhhh. Yes, the base was attacked by aliens, but until we know more, we need to remain calm and vigilant. Try to rest if you can."

He hoped there was conviction behind his words. He certainly didn't feel any. A couple kids leaned into him and he wrapped an arm around them while watching the door. Then marching approached again. The group that entered was larger and roughed up. Their uniforms were smudged with soot and several had scrapes and bruises. Keith felt relief seeing the missing girl clinging to one of the older girls.

Keith disentangled from the kids and went to find his classmates. Rizavi gasped when they made eye contact and rushed forward to hug him. She gushed, "Thank God you're safe. No one knew where you were."

Keith cleared his throat in embarrassment and stepped back. "I stayed the night with Shiro. Though," he glared toward the door, "I don't know how safe we are. Help me get everyone settled then fill me in. Wait. Where's James? Where's our squad?"

Rizavi glanced at the door with worry in her eyes. Keith nodded and split off to spread the word. They raided the cupboards and found a dozen blankets and the first aid kit. A couple boxes of granola bars and a case of water made scant rations. At last, the room grew quiet apart from anxious whispers, quiet sobbing, and gentle snores. Keith carefully picked his way through sleeping bodies until he sat between Rizavi and Kinkaid behind the island.

Rizavi reached for their hands and squeezed. "Everyone seems to be here... apart from you know who. They're all scared. I wasn't sure what to tell them. How much did you say about what happened to you, Keith?"

"I didn't have much to say," Keith shrugged. "I was the first brought here. Adam and Takashi's apartment is closest to the front entrance. We never had the chance to reach the other teachers. They took Shiro and Adam to what they called 'holding bay alpha'. The rest of the teachers were taken a little while before the cadets started arriving."

Kinkaid frowned. "When we heard the fighting stop, a few of us went to investigate. We were too late to reach the seventh and eighth graders. Using furniture, we barricaded the hall. Hunk found an old utility access hatch. We held off the invaders long enough for Hunk, McClain, Holt, Griffin, and Leifsdottir to get away. Holt and Hunk were going to issue a mayday alert over the broad-wave radio... if they haven't all been caught."

They all sat quietly in their own thoughts on their missing comrades. Then Rizavi whispered, "I've never seen an army like this. To take the garrison so quickly... What kind of weapons technology do they have?"

Keith replied, "No one has seen an army like this. They aren't from earth."

They both startled and Kinkaid asked, "Are you positive? Keith, that is a terrifying allegation. Think of what it could mean worldwide. We have to be sure before spreading rumors like that."

"I'm sure, Ryan. They have purple skin, claws, and glowing yellow eyes. Oh, and they're eight feet tall!"

"Shh!" Rizavi asked, "How do you know? We only saw the armored ones."

Keith answered, "I fought one. Trust me, there's no one like them from earth." He hugged his knees to his chest. "They completely subdued the base in a matter of hours. Imagine what must be happening elsewhere."

"Kogane," Kinkaid whispered in warning.

Keith clenched his jaw and looked toward the door again. The guards eyes glowed from the depths of their helmets. "We outnumber them fifteen to one, but they don't even seem concerned and I doubt it's because they're underestimating us. Wherever they come from, we are severely outmatched."

"Keith," Rizavi hissed under her breath.

He ducked his head sheepishly. "I'm sorry. Just thinking out loud." The clock on the wall said it was nearly dawn, but he was too nervous to sleep. He whispered, "I'll take first watch. Try to sleep."

Then he stood and made his way to the tables they'd moved aside so the hundred and fifty odd cadets could sleep on the floor. Silent as a cat, he climbed on top and slid until his back was to the wall. He felt the eyes of the aliens follow his movement and glared at them in return. After a minute, they returned to surveying the entire room. Keith continued watching them motionless apart from the steady rise and fall of his chest.

Over the next few hours, the students shifted and moved. More were awake than asleep having trained themselves to wake before seven for drills. The room was still practically pitch black from a lack of natural lighting. Then around nine, there was a new hum that made the hair on the back of Keith's neck stand up. One bank at a time, the emergency lights began to flicker to life, though they weren't yellow. The pale purple light cast a sick pallor over the cadets' faces. Half an hour later, there was a disturbance in the hall. Keith stood on the table as the cadets all moved further from the door. From behind the island, Rizavi and Kinkaid made their way to the door. Keith jumped off the table and pushed through as distressed voices came closer.

The junior class stood between the aliens and the younger classes When Keith broke through their line. The guards shared a look at seeing him and he narrowed his eyes in what he hoped was threatening. Then the voices were right outside. The guards stepped aside as a shouting James Griffin was tossed in.

Kinkaid crouched where he landed with a hand on Griffin's shoulder and hawk eyes locked on the doorway. Without delay, Leifsdottir and Hunk were shoved in as well. Lance was kicked from behind and Keith caught him against his chest. He whispered, "Where's Pidge?"

Lance looked over his shoulder where the loudest string of curses was fast approaching. Lance went limp and Keith helped slow his descent to the floor. When he looked up, Katie was kicking and screaming obscenities. The guard at the door took hold of her arm and yanked her into the room so fast her shoulder popped audibly. She held her arm and turned on them as vicious as a cornered badger. Keith saw the guard flex and knew what was coming.

He instantly jumped between them, wrapping his arms around Katie and bracing for impact. The blow knocked the air out of his lungs. His grip slipped and he fell to one knee gasping for breath. Pidge's cursing instantly stopped as she squeaked, "Keith!"

Keith coughed, his breath coming in desperate wheezes, and stood to face the guards. The one who had hit him growled through their teeth, "Give up, kit."

Keith bore his teeth, and answered, "Never. I'm a fighter, remember?"

The other guard moved their hand to their sword hilt and the one who had spoken held out their arm. "Stand down. He's just a whelp. Let their handler deal with him."

Keith glared five more seconds before turning to Katie and whispering, "How's your arm?"

"I'll live." She looked around the room and asked, "Is this everyone?"

Keith nodded. "We don't know where the teachers are being held."

Katie whispered, "Yeah... about that." She gestured with her head and the rest of their squad circled up and followed Keith as he led them back to the safety of the island. Katie and Hunk made eye contact in the center of their huddle. She said, "We managed to hack into the security cameras before reserve power failed. The adults are being divided by age groups within the conference halls, but it's so much worse than that."

Hunk took over, "When we opened the radio frequency, we could hardly find a receptive channel. There were only a dozen stations and most of them were broadcasting the national alert messages on repeat. That is, until we picked up the northwest garrison's frequency. Guys, the president's been assassinated." They collectively gasped. Hunk's voice shook as he continued, "Every capitol and major city in every country has been decimated. What military managed to get mobile in the early stages of the attack was instantly neutralized. After that, there was screaming and gunfire and then their base went silent."

Keith felt his throat lock up. His vision tunneled and blackened as his blood pounded in his ears. He looked around their circle where disbelief and despair reigned supreme. Clenching a fist, he slammed it into the cabinet and shouted as loud as he could. Everyone around him jumped and there were several screams in the room. Keith took a deep breath and slowly slid until he was sitting on the floor. He held his head in his hands and pulled his hair. One by one, the others joined him on the floor. After an hour passed, Keith closed his eyes and finally managed to collect himself. When he opened his eyes, everyone was looking to him.

Leaning forward, he sighed and said, "I know this looks bad, but this isn't the end. Guys, we are fighter pilots. We have been trained by the best of the best to handle every situation as it appears. This attack is no different." Keith looked at every one of his team mates and made eye contact. Their gaze resolved before his eyes. Keith smirked and finished, "So here's what we're going to do."


	3. Desperate Measures

The ship's hangar door opened and he lifted the mask to his face. The dust of the planet blew into his eyes and he narrowed them against the harsh light of the planet's singular sun. The dirt crunched underfoot, the dry grass already trampled from the sentries that paced the perimeter of the military base. Two others walked just behind him, a woman named Brona who had led the attack that conquered this particular base and Haxus, Sendak's lieutenant. Ulaz settled the strap of his pack more comfortably over his shoulder and asked, "Is it true that the blue lion of Voltron was discovered nearby?"

Haxus gloated, "Rumors spread quickly, but yes. Commander Sendak is personally leading the excavation. It won't be long before we will be off this disgusting planet and returning both lions to Emperor Zarkon."

Ulaz kept his thoughts on that to himself and asked, "Is there anything in particular I should know about this planet's inhabitants?"

Brona barked a laugh. "You heard about the disturbances?"

Ulaz raised an eyebrow in her direction. "Yes?"

Brona smirked in challenge. "Those disturbances were caused by the kits that you've been charged with. Barely adolescents and they refuse to yield. It's been a while since we've had a challenge like them."

Ulaz frowned and groaned under his breath. Then they entered the base. Haxus paused and said, "I'm needed at the detainment cells. Brona, take Ulaz to the brats."

Ulaz and Brona saluted their senior officer before she gestured down one hallway. "Follow me."

Ulaz silently followed her down the claustrophobic building to a large room with windows looking in on the youths he'd heard so much about. Several sentries had been dismembered. Their wiring lay exposed where the soldiers had dragged the hollow bodies from the room. Inside, instead of the usual sentry guard, a full galra squadron stood at attention. Ulaz gave Brona an incredulous look. "They truly require that level of security?"

Brona leaned on the window and folded her arms. "In the last fourty vargas, we've had eight break out attempts with varying levels of success before we brought them under control. Nine if you count the first attempt by the one I put in there myself."

Ulaz looked around the room. The kits were young. Most were barely half his height. Then he noticed a dark haired kit glaring at him. Two galra were posted beside him, separating him from the rest of the kits. His hands were cuffed. Ulaz made eye contact and the kit narrowed his gaze above the muzzle covering his mouth. The kit's eyes were also dark, his stare as sharp as cut glass. Ulaz gestured toward the kit with his chin. "What about that one?"

Brona smirked crookedly and lifted her chin in pride. "That's the one I captured. He's something of an alpha leader, the little upstart. Doesn't know to quit when he's beaten. After the seventh attempt to break out, we had to do something about his rebellious nature. The others want to make an example of him."

Ulaz blinked slowly at the youth, considering Brona's words. "You said there were nine attempts to escape? The last two were after you isolated him, yes?"

Brona nodded. "Yeah, though they were less successful. Like I said, he's their alpha. He might not seem like much, but they have a strong pack bond that doesn't depend on familial bloodlines. Several of the older females would constantly circle around him and the other males gravitate in his direction. He defers to several others similar to him in age, but in the end, his decisions are what they follow."

Ulaz smiled to himself and said, "You could save yourself a long explanation if you just said their culture is similar to our own, Brona." He looked over and grinned when she blushed. He asked, "Has any attempt been made to speak to them? Their alpha?"

Brona answered, "They've been told to surrender and reprimanded with pain when they fail to do so. Their alpha is particularly stubborn. The mature adults I found with him gave up as soon as I threatened his safety, but he continues to defy us."

Ulaz shifted his pack and walked toward the door. "Then it's time someone showed them a little mercy."

The guard at the door sighed in relief and breathed, "Thank the sacred flame you've finally arrived, Ulaz. We were starting to think you'd been sent elsewhere."

Ulaz took in the black eye of the guard and raised his eyebrows. "Rough quintant?"

"You have no idea," the guard's partner answered.

Ulaz walked the perimeter of the room to where the muzzled kit had been isolated. He heard the other kits murmur and glanced at them curiously. Then he crouched beside the dark kit and said, "Give me some space to work." The guards quickly took several large steps away and Ulaz raised an eyebrow again. Was the kit really that much of a threat? Setting his pack aside, Ulaz looked the kit over. There were several bruises on his arms, no doubt more beneath his clothes judging by his labored breathing. The kit pushed into the wall as Ulaz reached toward his face. Ulaz murmured, "Easy, young one. I'm going to remove this."

He released the lock and the muzzle loosened. Ulaz lowered the muzzle until it circled the kit's neck and was about to speak when the kit jerked sideways and latched onto Ulaz's hand with his teeth. Ulaz yelped in surprise. When the kit let go, there was blood on his lips. Ulaz pulled his hand back and looked at the half circles between his thumb and index fingers. The kit spat and continued to glare. Ulaz sighed and reached into his pack for ointment. He sprayed the fine mist over the bite mark and watched as his skin closed before rubbing the blood off on his uniform.

Ulaz murmured, "Are you satisfied?"

The kit seemed to startle at the question before answering, "If you're going to treat me like a wild animal, I'm going to respond in kind."

"And are you? A wild animal, that is." Ulaz watched in amusement as the kit opened his mouth then abruptly shut it. Ulaz said, "I hear you've caused quite a bit of trouble for us. My superior officer is concerned you are not worth our efforts."

"Officer? You're military then?"

Ulaz's lip twitched and he folded his hands. "Yes, kit. We are a race known as the Galra Empire. Our reach has spread throughout the entire universe conquering planets like your own. For ten thousand years, our emperor has ruled primitive species like the ones here. Does that bring you a measure of calm?"

The kit's eyes widened for a split second before he narrowed his eyes on Ulaz again. "No. No it does not 'bring me a measure of calm'. What the hell are you after? We didn't do anything to you!"

No, you're right, Ulaz thought to himself. This planet's inhabitants had done nothing to antagonize the galra, but the alteans had. Without the blue lion, it would have been thousands more years before the empire searched this far out into the universe for resources. Ulaz answered, "I know, kit, but that is the way things are. Your planet is now a colony of the Galra Empire. There is no point resisting. We have perfected our tactics to bring the inhabitants of such colonies into submission. It is only a matter of time before you and your kind are brought to order."

Ulaz reached out and released the mechanism locking the wrist cuffs. The kit flinched when the cuffs fell away and pulled his hands to his chest. Ulaz stood and lifted his pack onto his shoulder. He turned to the door, but stopped when the kit asked, "And if we won't submit?"

Ulaz fought to keep his expression neutral. The guards looked at him expectantly. Ulaz took a deep breath and turned back to the kit. "Then you will not be of this life much longer." He nodded toward the rest of the kits. "Go on. Return to them."

The kit stood, hands touching the muzzle that still collared him. Ulaz hated that he couldn't remove it immediately. The child was only reacting appropriately given the circumstances. Then the kit glared out the window. Ulaz followed his gaze to where Brona watched curiously. The kit forced himself to break eye contact and stomped a few steps before sprinting back to his friends.

Ulaz gathered up the cuffs and walked back to the hall. Brona smirked and commented, "I knew it. You like his spirit, too."

"He's definitely one of a kind. It will take time to win him over."

"You're no fun, Ulaz," Brona pouted.

Ulaz glanced disapprovingly at her. "I will not make an example of him, Brona. Get your perverse fantasies fulfilled elsewhere."

Brona closed the distance between them and trailed her fingers along his jawline. "You really think you can win the alpha's loyalty? That he'll submit to you?"

Ulaz covered Brona's hand and kissed her palm. "I know he will, though clearly you have some contingency in mind."

Brona giggled. "Such a fighter... the arena can always use one like him. You should have seen his eyes two quintants past. I haven't seen such ferocity since my days on the battlefield."

Ulaz looked into the room again. The alpha child was surrounded by the ones closest to him in age. They looked him over before pulling him behind a waist high structure and vanished from view. Ulaz commented, "He especially hates you."

Brona followed his gaze and grinned cockily. "Of course he does. I'm the one that put him here. The brat came at me with a weapon that was little more than cutlery and had the audacity to treat it as a real sword fight."

"Really?"

Brona patted her belt where a small knife with a cloth wrapped hilt was displayed like a trophy. "Every time he sees it, he's reminded of his failure. You have your ways, Ulaz, but I have my own methods of asserting dominance. We'll see which of us succeeds first."

Ulaz held her hand in both of his and kissed the back of it. "It's a challenge then."

Brona smiled and kissed his lips. "I accept. Prepare to lose. That kit will fight in the arena."

Ulaz chuckled and said against her skin, "We shall see."

Brona moaned and took a step back. "Now I have to report to Haxus. Good luck, lover."

Ulaz watched her twirl, his gaze dropping to look at her ass, and froze. She swayed as she walked, oblivious as he saw the blade on her hip. He felt his blood pressure drop and whipped back around to look inside the room where the kit he'd spoken to glared at him, his eyes just above the structure dividing them. Ulaz nervously picked at his sleeve as the eyes of his teacher haunted him. Swallowing his sudden fear, Ulaz turned on a dime and left the conquered base. If what he guessed was true, he needed to get the kit as far away from this planet and Zarkon as he could.

* * *

Keith rubbed at his neck again. Lance grabbed Keith's wrist and forced his hand to his side reprimanding, "Stop that. You're going to make it raw."

"It's humiliating! Are you sure we can't remove it?"

Pidge stared at the muzzle that collared him and murmured, "If I had some way to scan it, maybe, but we don't have anything."

Leifsdottir said from where she lay spread eagle on the floor, "We really don't. The first aid kit has been expended and the last of the rations was consumed yesterday. We only have thirty six more hours before everyone will reach critical low."

Griffin said where he sat with her legs across his, "Thanks for the update, Leif."

Hunk returned from walking a round and slumped in beside them. His stomach growled loudly and they all moaned in sympathy. Lance asked, "Do you think the adults are doing okay?"

Pidge took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes. "Who knows. Maybe they've already been taken somewhere else."

"What?" Kinkaid asked.

Pidge shrugged. "I mean, we all took the same history class. This is a second holocaust. Everyone being trapped and divided up. That guy said they colonized planets, right Keith?"

Keith nodded. "They take planets by force and steal resources for themselves." He looked to Pidge and asked, "You think they've been taken to work camps?"

Lance held up a hand. "Wait, but what about the old folks? They executed the elderly during those wars! Guys, you don't think-"

Keith put a hand on Lance's arm and whispered, "Hey, don't... Don't think about that possibility." Keith waited until Lance looked away and nodded before standing and stretching. "I'm going to check on the seventh graders."

His stomach convulsed painfully, but he refused to let it show as he walked to where the kids who were having the hardest time were huddled together. Keith put on a smile and called, "Hey, guys. How's everyone holding up?" No one would meet his eye. A boy hugged himself and wavered where he crouched. Keith sat beside him and pulled the kid against his side. "Is it acting up again?"

The boy nodded weakly and Keith hugged him. He closed his eyes, unable to do anything to help. He'd never felt so useless! Then the kids nearby started speaking at once getting louder every second. Keith opened his eyes to see the strange purple alien in the weird respirator mask approaching. Keith stood and motioned the kids to move behind him. Some of the older students quickly formed a barrier between the aliens and the youngest students.

The alien stopped a short distance away and asked, "What seems to be the matter?"

"It's nothing," Keith snapped. The alien blinked patiently, annoying him. Keith tensed and added, "Except that you've imprisoned us for multiple days with little food and water and no way to sanitize or dispose of our waste. Our 'primitive' digestive systems can't handle these circumstances without shutting down."

The alien lifted his chin in what seemed to be understanding. Reaching into his bag, the alien removed a reflective pouch about the size of an ice pack. "You are hungry. That is understandable. Here. Take a sustenance ration."

Keith looked at the strange offering with distrust. "How do I know you're not trying to poison us?"

The alien used a talon to slice the package open and a strange goopy substance was visible within. The alien explained, "I am not going to poison you, because I am a medical technician. My current mission is to ensure you are all healthy and strong enough to endure a rigorous vaccination protocol so we do not endanger one another with cross species diseases."

"So you are going to poison us."

The alien insistently held out the pouch. "Take it and consume the contents, or continue to starve. Those are your options."

Griffin said gruffly, "Then we will starve."

Keith bit his lip and met Griffin's eyes. Griffin's shoulders dropped and he shook his head. Keith looked back at the pouch in the alien's hand then at the kids behind him. If the alien was offering food, he couldn't deny it for their sake. He hesitantly reached out and took the pouch. It was heavier than he expected and he nearly dropped it when it proved hard to grasp. The whole thing jiggled unpleasantly. He looked at the alien again, lip lifted in disgust, but the alien nodded confidently.

Unsure how he was supposed to go about this, Keith reached into the pouch with three fingers. He shivered as the cold substance with the consistency of congealed gravy clumped in his hand. He looked at the stuff as everyone around him backed away in disgust. Keith heard someone gag and swallowed his own bile in the back of his throat. He looked once again to Griffin who was still frantically shaking his head. Holding his breath, Keith shoved the questionable food in his mouth and Griffin screamed, "Keith, no!"

He swallowed as fast as he could, but he could still taste the strange consistency when it hit his tongue. There was barely a flavor. If he had to guess, he'd say astringent and bitter, but he was still alive. His stomach tried to revolt at the strange substance, but he doubled over and managed not to instantly hurl. He coughed once and wiped his mouth.

When Keith looked at the alien, he nodded approvingly and turned to the alien beside him. The alien in charge instructed, "Bring double rations within the varga. I want them well cared for."

"Vrepit sa."

Keith watched the other alien salute the masked one after saying gibberish and walk away. The alien who gave the food pouch reached into his bag and removed several more 'rations'. "Here, young one. It will be a short while until my order is followed. Use these in the meantime."

Keith handed the open pouch to the student closest and the alien settled the pouches in his arms. Keith asked, "Why are you doing this?"

The alien sighed and said, "I told you, I am a medic. It is my duty to care for all under my protection."

"You're our handler?" Griffin asked.

Keith watched the alien turn an appraising glance at his friend. "I suppose that is my given title in this situation. My name is Ulaz. You, young one, the others call you Keith?" Keith swallowed and looked away without answering. The alien said with a hint of disappointment, "Tomorrow, I will return. There are tests that must be run before you can be moved to a more functional facility. We will take samples of genetic material from willing participants and unwilling alike. You have twenty vargas to make your choice."

Keith refused to look at the alien when he left again. Then he turned and started handing out the food packs. He encouraged the cadets to eat the strange contents before returning to the island. Griffin rebuked, "You shouldn't have eaten that stuff!"

Keith shot back, "What choice did I have? I can't let them die, James!"

Griffin shook his head. "Don't you get it? They're domesticating us! We're nothing but workers to them. Like bees or ants!"

"And what should I have done? I'm..." Keith lowered his voice and said, "I'm terrified, James. I don't intend to give up. I don't know how, but if we aren't careful, they'll grow bored and kill us anyway. So yeah, I'll play at domestics, but the first chance we have to escape, we have to take it."

Griffin put a hand on Keith's arm and squeezed. "You promise?" Keith nodded and Griffin pulled him tight against his chest. "Then never do something like that again. I thought you were going to die in front of us."

Keith looked over Griffin's shoulder where the rest of his friends watched him with frantic expressions. He cleared his throat and stepped back. "I'm sorry guys. I'll try to be more careful in the future."

Pidge nodded. "Now sit down and let me look at that thing again." Keith obliged and noticed that his stomach didn't hurt as much as it did before.


	4. Bloodlines

Lance stood beside Keith who sat on the island silent and watchful as a cat. Almost an entire day had passed since the food sludge incident and he could tell Keith was growing anxious by the ever more frequent groans. Keith absently raised a hand and scratched the back of his neck where the collar rubbed.

Lance frowned in thought. Were they being conditioned as Griffin had suggested? He didn't know the psychology behind it, but Lance remembered the feral kittens from his grandmother's garden shed. It had taken most of the summer, but he and Veronica had managed to tame them with patience and kindness. Plus their collars had been belled.

Lance shivered and folded his arms. When Keith scratched his neck again, Lance bumped his arm. "Stop." Keith jumped and looked at his hand in surprise. He rubbed his thighs self consciously. Lance blushed and looked away asking, "What's on your mind? You've been distracted."

"I'm fine."

Lance used his arms to boost himself up beside Keith on the island and sat cross-legged whispering, "You're a horrible liar, Keith."

Keith sighed and turned so he was sitting against Lance's shoulder. His mullet tickled Lance's chin, but he waited patiently for Keith to open up to him. After a short time, Keith whispered, "That alien woman came back, but the medic alien is late. I don't know what the hell a 'varga' is, but I get the sense there's something huge going on out there and we're stuck here and I'm worried about Shiro and Adam and everyone else, but it's so selfish. The entire world is changing and all I can think about is the safety of everyone here."

Keith's rambling ended with a frustrated exhale. Lance smiled weakly and turned his head. Keith had let his head fall on Lance's shoulder and his eyes were shut as if he was in pain. Lance whispered back, "You're not alone, mullet. We're all scared for our families, but we can only do so much. The medic said we're going to be moved soon. I know you've already thought up some grand escape, so give yourself a break and allow yourself to be selfish for a moment."

"But-"

"You're only human too, Keith. Everyone has their limits."

Keith glanced sideways at Lance. After a moment, he sighed and relaxed against him murmuring, "Thanks, Lance."

Lance flushed and replied, "Anytime, buddy." He cleared his throat and suggested, "Why don't you try to sleep? You haven't gotten as much as the rest of us."

"Mmhmm," Keith mumbled.

Less than a minute later Keith was snoring and fast asleep. Lance shifted, catching Keith and slowly lowering him to lay on the island. Keith twitched and curled up with his head on his arms. Lance removed his jacket and draped it over their mulleted leader then sat beside Keith watching the door as Keith had all day.

It had taken a while for Lance to tell the aliens apart, but none of their guards seemed to be anyone important. Lance rubbed the back of his head. There had been an almost electric buzz pulling at him for days now. It was nagging and Lance had to wonder if it had to do with what Keith had said. Maybe there was something big going down, but they'd never find out what if they were trapped here forever.

A feminine hum made him notice Rizavi smile at him as she passed. She looked from where Keith was sleeping to Lance and mouthed, "Good job," before tapping the side of her nose and winking. Lance blushed. Was he that obvious? Then he noticed he'd rested his hand on the curve of Keith's waist and silently cursed. When he heard giggling, he glared at the girls. They thought they were so clever. Pidge stuck her tongue out and Lance replied in kind.

"What are you doing?"

Lance jumped at Kinkaid's voice and removed his hand from Keith. "Just sitting. You?"

Kinkaid raised a disbelieving eyebrow. "Mmmhmm. I'm going to get some weird food. Do you want any? Has Keith eaten?"

"Thanks, we're good." Lance looked around the room where the cadets were more relaxed than they'd been since the attack. "Everyone's much better today."

Kinkaid made a sound in agreement. "The kids wouldn't have lasted much longer if Keith hadn't done what he did. When he wakes up, make sure he knows that he made the right choice. Whether James is correct or not, we all agree with Keith's decision. And... thanks for taking care of him, McClain. He needs someone like you."

Lance didn't get to reply before Kinkaid was already walking across the room. Fucking fuckers. Did they all know? At this rate, the only one who was oblivious was Keith! Well, Keith and Griffin. James was easily on Keith's level of brains and tactical precision, but they both shared the emotional observation skills of a blind snail.

The clock struck two pm when the medic alien returned. He carried a large rectangular case and another guard wheeled a slanted bed similar to a dentist's chair into the teachers' lounge. Great. Another thing to make this more uncomfortable than it already was. Lance stood and grabbed a spare blanket to throw over Keith then lined up in front of the island beside the rest of his class.

The medic quickly arranged his things to his liking and glanced around the room. Lance folded his arms and glared when he started their direction. The younger cadets moved out of the way further behind the island, but Lance and his squad held their ground. The medic paused when he noticed that Keith was sleeping on the island. Lance tried to read the blank expression on the alien's face. They blinked at one another.

Lance finally asked, "Can we help you with something?"

The alien tilted his head. "I intended to speak with your leader, but the young one seems to be asleep."

"Brilliant deduction, Sherlock," Lance quipped sarcastically.

The medic sighed in exasperation. "Then who is the next in line of command?"

Griffin opened his mouth, but Kinkaid said first, "That would be me."

Lance shared a look with Hunk. Then Leifsdottir and Rizavi crowded Griffin out before he could say any differently. Kinkaid held the stare of the alien who clearly doubted anything any of them would say. The medic finally agreed, "Very well. One quintant ago, I informed you I would be collecting samples of genetic origin. Have you decided whether to comply with this order?"

Lance desperately wanted to look at Kinkaid, but he was afraid he'd give away something. Still he was surprised when Kinkaid asked, "What does it entail?"

The alien nodded as though Kinkaid had said something of sage philosophy. Reaching into a pocket, the alien removed a small vial. "All I need is a minuscule amount of blood and a way to identify which patient the sample came from."

Kinkaid clarified, "That's it?"

"Indeed."

Kinkaid shrugged. "Seems fairly standard. I'll go first."

The alien gestured toward the corner where he was set up. "This way."

Lance and the others followed. Only Pidge stayed near Keith. Lance watched uncomfortably as Kinkaid settled into the chair. The alien gently lifted Ryan's arm onto the contoured cushion and rotated his forearm to see the veins. Then he used the small vial. With practiced skill, he lined up the vial to the bulging vein and pressed. A flash of blood flooded the vial and the whole thing was done in less than a second. The alien removed the vial and sprayed the injection point with a fine mist. The alien placed the vial at the top of a screen of some kind and then instructed, "Place your hand here to receive identification."

Kinkaid slowly placed his hand on the flashing screen. There was a small blip and Kinkaid quickly removed his hand. The alien settled the vial into his container and said, "There. All done. Now, will everyone comply?"

Kinkaid looked at his wrist where the injection point was already healed. "Yes, though needles and blood make some squeamish. We'll help the process go smoothly so you can leave."

The alien raised an eyebrow at Kinkaid's tone of voice. "Very well. Who's next?"

Lance stepped up. "Let's get this over with."

Lance settled in the chair, refusing to look at the vial. Instead, he watched as his classmates went around the room speaking with the other cadets. Quickly a line was organized. By the time Lance had his hand scanned, the entire junior class was waiting. He went back to the island and folded his arms. If this was what it took to finally get out of the base, they'd just suffer through it.

Within two hours, the only cadets left were Pidge and Keith. The medic looked expectantly toward the island. Lance advised under his breath, "Don't make a scene, Pidge. It's not that bad."

Pidge sulked, "I'm tempted to do just that on principal alone."

Hunk put his hands on her shoulders and steered her over, her grumbles following in her wake. Leifsdottir said quizzically, "Now all we have to do is wake sleeping beauty."

"Isn't he more of a snow white?" Rizavi replied with a smirk. "James, you be Prince Charming."

Griffin lifted his hands and backed away. "I'm good, thanks."

Kinkaid snorted and suggested, "He likes you better, Nadia."

Lance raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you guys roommates? Just wake him like you normally do."

"We don't," James and Ryan answered in harmony.

Rizavi whispered, "You do it, Lance."

Lance rolled his eyes and went to Keith shaking his head. What was so difficult about waking him up? Lance stared down at the angelic face of their leader and sighed. Tilting his head, he hesitated. Okay, now that he was here, he actually didn't know what to do. Rizavi and Leifsdottir snickered behind their hands and Kinkaid gave a smug knowing smile. Griffin shot them a look of complete bafflement.

Lance blushed and poked Keith's shoulder. "Hey, mullet. You have to wake up now." No response. Lance frowned and shook Keith's shoulder. "Keith, buddy."

Keith sighed in his sleep and stretched. His hair fell over his face and he hugged the sleeve of Lance's jacket with one arm. His shirt had risen to reveal an inch of his stomach. Lance narrowed his eyes. Why did Keith have to be so pretty... and such a heavy sleeper? Lance bit his lip. He desperately wanted to push Keith's hair out of his eyes.

Then the girls' barely restrained giggles got to him. Fine! They'd asked for this! Leaning over Keith, he brushed the hair behind Keith's ear and the giggles stopped. Lance lowered his face and looked sideways at the girls in victory then licked his lips. He was close enough to feel Keith's breath on his neck.

Fuck. Was he actually this brave? He hesitated imagining how angry Keith would be. Ten seconds passed. Thirty.

"You going to kiss him, or what?"

Lance screamed at Hunk's voice in his ear. Keith jumped up shouting with a raised fist. His head slammed into Lance's by accident. Lance screamed again and dropped into a crouch holding his head and moaned. Keith rubbed his head and snarled, "Lance? What the hell, man!"

Lance accused from the floor, "Blame Hunk!"

"Lance, how dare you accuse a pure cinnamon roll of something so cruel," Rizavi chided.

Lance sputtered unable to call them on their bullshit without incriminating himself. Keith gave them a confused look then stretched and yawned. "Whatever. James, report."

Griffin raised an eyebrow at Kinkaid and answered, "The medic needs a sample of your blood. Everyone else is already accounted for."

Keith grimaced and looked around the room. He groaned and deflated when he realized the medic was watching him. Lance frowned and leaned close to whisper, "It's quick and painless."

Keith nervously rubbed his neck and replied, "Come with me?"

When their almost fearless leader hopped off the island and walked to the aliens, Lance was a step behind him. The medic gave Lance a look, but Lance folded his arms and cocked a hip. "I'm not leaving."

The medic ignored him and said, "Take a seat, young one."

Keith was twitchy as he settled into the sloped chair. He gripped the armrests and focused on his breathing. Lance slid between the chair and the wall and reached for Keith's hand. "You okay, buddy?"

Keith looked from the ceiling to Lance. "Never better."

Lance instructed softly, "Then let go. He can't do his job with your death grip on the chair."

Keith looked at his other hand in surprise. The medic moved to cradle Keith's arm and he jumped. The medic reassured, "Easy, little kit. I will not hurt you."

Keith shifted more toward Lance in the chair. "Hey," Lance murmured. Keith's distrusting eyes were starting to glass over when he looked at him. Lance squeezed Keith's hand in both of his and absently traced patterns on his palm. "I'm here, so you can relax. Look only at me, Keith, and breathe. Squeeze my hand as hard as you need to." Lance watched as the medic slowly moved Keith's other arm into position. Lance insisted, "Squeeze, Keith."

Keith tensed as the vial was pressed against his wrist. Lance reached out and physically stopped Keith from looking by cupping his cheek. Keith exhaled and squeezed as hard as he could. Lance bit his lip and smothered a grimace, never breaking eye contact. Then the medic removed the vial and Keith flinched when the mist sprayed him. Keith looked at his wrist suspiciously.

The medic gestured to the scanner. "Place your hand here, kit, and my task will be complete."

Lance squeezed Keith's hand to draw his attention and nodded encouragement. Keith nodded back and lifted his chin. The medic tapped an icon on the screen just before Keith scanned his hand. The screen flashed purple. Odd. The screen had flashed white for him. Then the medic shut off the scanner and pocketed the last vial. Wait, he hadn't scanned Keith's sample like theirs'. Red flags went off in Lance's head.

"Wait," he called as the medic started packing.

The medic spared Lance a pensive look. "Is something wrong?"

Keith looked at Lance in confusion with the urge to be as far from the aliens as they could be clear in his eyes. Lance hesitated. He really didn't want to create problems. Instead, he stepped in front of Keith and said, "Take that thing off," pointing at the strange device collaring Keith.

"Lance, it's fine," Keith whispered.

Lance shot Keith a defiant look. "No, it's not. You're getting a rash. There's blood on your shirt's neckline."

"Let me see," the medic insisted.

Keith tried to pull out of Lance's grip and denied, "No. Leave us alone."

The alien paused, an expression of wanting to help, but being unsure how to do so clear on his face. Finally an obvious response. The medic took a step back and said, "There is nothing I can do to remove the vocal suppressor. I simply do not have the clearance. However, if there is injury, it is within my jurisdiction to provide relief."

Keith said, "You've done what you came for, so leave. We don't want anything to do with you."

The alien considered Keith's response before straightening to his full imposing height. "Very well. I was only trying to help."

Lance didn't move out of the way as the alien collected his box of samples and walked toward the door. Keith finally managed to pull out of Lance's grip and made his way unhappily back to the island. Lance watched him go with sudden insecurity. Had he made the right choice? Keith didn't seem in a mood to forgive him anytime soon. Lance sighed and took a step before he noticed a small object left on the chair.

Lance grabbed it and tentatively pressed the indented top. A fine mist clouded and dispersed. Frowning, he looked toward the door where the medic had left. Had he intentionally forgotten his spray? Shirking off the odd feeling that thought brought, Lance followed Keith determined to use the healing spray if he had to hold him down.

* * *

Ulaz set the samples to complete their tests automatically and grabbed the final vial from his pocket. He'd silenced the scanner's alarm and set it to read as galra blood as a precaution, but the scanner hadn't picked up anything from the kit's hand print and he'd kept the sample in his pocket just in case. He frowned. If only he had a sample of his teacher's DNA then he'd know for sure, but there was no way to test it without tripping the entire security system. Taking care to disarm the cameras, he set up a deeper set of tests that would isolate specific genomes within the DNA sequence. The ticker began to count down the time until the results would be ready for viewing.

Rubbing his brow, Ulaz booted up the console and started sieving through the data they'd hacked from this planet's worldwide information network for information pertaining to this strange kit that consumed all of his spare thought. After a varga, he'd finally found the identification section that held everything the military base knew about the alpha child. Ulaz bit his lip. Male. As he'd suspected right up until that other kit had been so intimate. Pushing those thoughts aside, he quickly read everything else he could find. He had just discovered the article about the death of a male during a domicile fire when the ticker went off.

Ulaz looked over and tapped the screen. 'Incomplete' was emblazoned across the top of the results. As a description, 'Contamination' was given as the reason. Ulaz looked closer at what had been found. Galra DNA. Ulaz immediately deleted the results and leaned over the console. It was as much confirmation as he needed. The only confirmation he needed. The child was one of them after all.


	5. Escape

Lance pulled the blanket closer around his shoulders and sneezed again. Sniffling, he wiped his nose on his sleeve and moaned. This sucked. What the aliens had done before seemed cruel, but predictable compared to this. Lance shivered and tried to get warm. Keith settled beside him just before he was blinded by fabric when another blanket was tossed over his head. Lance lifted the blanket off his eyes and asked jealously, "How come you weren't affected? You had, like, a headache for two hours and then were fine."

Keith shrugged and took off his jacket. "Maybe it's because I spent more time with them?"

Lance moaned again and put his head on his knees. "I feel like I'm dying. No. Dying would hurt less."

"Stop being so dramatic," Keith teased.

"I'm not," Lance whined and fell sideways against Keith. "I haven't hurt like this since I had my wisdom teeth removed."

Keith draped his jacket over Lance's shoulders and wrapped an arm around him. They sat silently together until Lance stopped shivering. Then Keith said, "Still, I'm glad there weren't that many bad reactions. You seem to have it the worst."

Lance whimpered, "Thanks for the sympathy."

Keith hmphed in amusement. "We're getting out of here as soon as you feel better, McClain. This is the quiet before the storm. Savor it."

"Easy for you to say, mullet." Lance sneezed again. Then Keith pulled Lance's head against his shoulder. Lance asked, "What are you doing?"

Keith gently rubbed Lance's head. "My dad used to do this when I was sick as a kid. You know... back when I spent all those weeks in the hospital."

Lance could feel his hair knotting up under the blanket, but he didn't want Keith to stop. He whispered, "You never talk about him."

Keith's breath caught audibly. He seemed to reconsider before slowly saying, "That was a bad time for us. He worried about bills and work and whether the doctors would be able to diagnose what was wrong with me. He'd sleep in my hospital bed. All six foot three of him in my tiny twin bed, and he'd hold onto me like I wasn't going to be there if we weren't touching. He said it was to comfort me, but... I think... I think he was afraid I was going to disappear like my mom did." Keith sighed and caught his breath. After a pause, he asked earnestly, "Why is it so easy to talk to you?"

Lance mustered the strength to smile. "Perhaps because of my charming personality and incredible good looks?"

"Hmm, I don't think so," Keith teased again. He slid his hand down to Lance's shoulder and Lance instantly regretted that Keith wasn't rubbing his head anymore. Keith shifted and looked up. Lance looked down at Ryan's shoes. Keith stood and the two of them went to the corner where Griffin, Leifsdottir, Rizavi, and Hunk waited.

Pidge sank to the floor as Lance toppled sideways and laid there miserably. She lifted Keith's jacket back over him and pillowed his head on her lap. Lance noticed her fingers trailing through his mussed hair de-tangling the knots didn't feel as good as Keith's had messing it up in the first place. He moaned, "Why is he so perfect?"

"No one's perfect, Lance," Pidge corrected.

Lance pulled his legs closer and she tucked the blanket around his feet. "You know what I mean, Katie."

Pidge agreed, "Yeah, actually. So are you going to finally tell him?"

"I can't do that!" Lance hissed.

"Why not?" She countered. "Look, I know an alien invasion isn't exactly the best time to confess your undying love, but you're the one who waited this long and now there might not be another chance." Lance remained silent and moped. She leaned forward and said, "You know he's only like that with you, right? He only told Shiro about his fear of needles after he punched the doctor at his sophomore physical. He doesn't talk about his dad or growing up at all. Do you really think Keith would freak out if you admitted your feelings?"

Lance felt his heart stop for a second. Closing his eyes, he muttered under his breath, "How can I spring that on him now, Katie? He has the weight of the world on his shoulders. I... I won't add to his burden."

She flicked his nose. "You're hopeless... but I get that too."

* * *

"Wake, Ulaz." Ulaz groaned and sat up. Yawning, he looked at the console and frowned. Brona leaned on his shoulders, her head close to his, and asked, "What is this?"

Ulaz wiped his face with a hand and answered, "I'm researching. The people here have a rich history steeped in war and bloodshed. It is striking how similar their young planet is to Diabazaal."

"Why do you always do this? You mustn't get attached to the colonies. They're nothing to us, Ulaz."

Her tone was gentle, but it gave him no solace. He shook his head. "It's who I am. I value life, as a medic."

Brona gently stroked his cheek then the other with the back of her hand. "I know, my love. It is why I cherish your quiet nature. You complete me."

Ulaz met her lips in a silent kiss and asked, "Why have you sought me out? Have you been given your orders?"

Brona sat in his lap facing him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Haxus has given the command to relocate your wards. How long have they been exposed?"

Ulaz calculated the math in his head. "Fourty vargas. I haven't lost one of them."

Brona ran a finger down his nose. "Ever the healer." She leaned back, grinding her hips lightly into his. "You know, when this is done, we should celebrate. After all, it isn't often a commander brings not one, but two of the Voltron lions and a fresh colony to the emperor."

"You know the rules, Brona," Ulaz cautioned.

She smirked. "One of my perks as an officer, my dear, is breaking those rules. Or would your moral code cause you distress?"

Ulaz kissed her again. "You're devious, Brona. Haxus has his hands full with you."

"Jealous?" Brona teased. She lifted Ulaz's hands and pressed his palms to her stomach before making him cup her breasts. "Your's are the only hands I want to hold me."

Ulaz squeezed and she arched her back. He kissed her throat when she tipped her head and moaned. Then the door opened. Ulaz hastily sat straight before he saw it was only Thace. Brona wrapped herself around Ulaz and complained huskily, "We were just getting started, lieutenant."

Thace maintained an indifferent expression with his hands folded behind his back. "Haxus needs you to begin your primary objective, Brona."

Brona sighed longingly and nuzzled into Ulaz. "Duty calls. I'll await your company in my chambers, lover." Then she stood, fixed her uniform, and sauntered out of his medical bay.

Ulaz relaxed in his chair. Thace entered and locked the door while Ulaz turned and shut down the room's security system. Thace leaned on the console and said, "Honestly, I wouldn't be able to stand that woman if our positions were reversed."

"Trust me, it's a working relationship. She provides benefits I lack as a simple tech. There's no way I'd get close to Sendak on my own without seducing her."

Thace smirked crookedly. "Still, didn't seem like you were protesting too much, my friend."

Ulaz lifted an incredulous eyebrow as Thace's gaze flicked toward his crotch. "There's nothing in our creed that says I can't enjoy certain... aspects of the job."

"Aspects indeed," Thace replied with a short laugh. He sobered and jutted his chin toward the screen. He asked, "That's the kit?"

Ulaz turned toward the screen and enlarged the image. "Yes. Did you read the file I sent you?"

Thace grunted in answer. "I can't believe how much he looks like his mother. It's terrifying to think something so deplorable could have happened to him if you hadn't seen her blade. You're sure he has no idea of its significance?"

Ulaz nodded. "The boy has no recognition when he looks at us. Our teacher must have returned to the order when he was young." Ulaz folded his arms and considered their options. "If we don't extract him today, something might still happen to him. Brona wants to take him to the hub. She thinks he's a worthy challenger for the arena."

Thace cursed under his breath. "Has Kolivan responded?"

"No," Ulaz answered. "No doubt he'll tell us to keep to the original mission."

"You think the kit is more important than the lions?"

Ulaz didn't answer. Neither was more important because if they didn't keep the lions from Zarkon the entire universe was in danger, but if they didn't save this child, he'd never be able to live with himself afterward. "That doesn't matter. We'll complete both objectives in one move. The red lion is aboard your ship and the blue is being loaded onto mine within the varga. We'll coordinate and pilot both from this planet at the same time we extract the kit."

Thace put a hand on Ulaz's shoulder. "If we do this, our cover will be blown and the empire will execute us for treason if we're caught. Ulaz, the kit will die."

"Something worse will happen to the kit, Thace. For his sake and that of the universe, we cannot fail." Ulaz stood and clasped arms with Thace. "For the blade."

Thace nodded. "For the blade."

* * *

Keith jolted upright as if shot with electricity. Lance turned over and asked, "What's the matter?"

Keith looked around and shook his head. What was that? His senses were on fire! Lance tried to sit up, but Keith pushed down on his shoulder keeping him prone on his lap. "Someone's coming."

"How do you-" Lance was interrupted by the sound of metallic marching.

"Stay down," Keith whispered before silently crouching and peeking around the corner of the island. A squad of the silent armored alien robots waited for orders. The rest of the aliens had gathered around them. Keith made eye contact with the rest of his classmates and signaled them to move into position. Then he put two fingers to his forearm. Pidge nodded and crawled under the nearest table.

Rolling his shoulders, Keith stood, the motion smooth as water, and took his place at the center of the cadets. The junior class lined up just behind him in a half circle. The aliens turned and strode toward them. The hollows moved with anatomic rigidity taking up positions of mathematical precision.

The aliens lifted their firearms and commanded, "Get moving." Keith lifted his chin and stood tall. No one moved. The aliens looked at one another. One particularly large male primed their weapon and walked straight up to Keith. "I said to move, primitive."

Keith smirked in defiance. "We aren't going anywhere with you." He held the glare of the alien without giving an inch of ground. The alien snarled bearing his teeth. Keith saw it coming, but did nothing to block as the butt of the firearm landed across his cheek. He fell to one knee and grit his teeth. Spitting blood, he stood and glared at the alien. "I said you don't control us, you fucking space freaks."

A fist connected with his temple. Keith heard the cadets gasp as he landed face down on the floor. He held up a fist for them to hold their ground and pushed up on all fours. His blood was racing now, but he had to delay as long as he could. He wiped his mouth with the back of a hand and muttered, "Bastards. You really are just the worst filth."

"What did you say?"

Keith grinned smugly and looked up. "I said, you're the scum of the universe, you ugly motherfucker."

The alien reached down and lifted Keith by gripping the shoulder of his jacket. "You're going to regret your insolence, whelp."

Keith lost the ground beneath his feet and groaned, "The only thing I'm regretting is how much I can smell your rancid breath, fuck-face."

The fist tightened and Keith was starting to doubt this plan. The collar of his shirt threatened to strangle him. Then there was a strange hum of energy that flashed through the room. Keith's grin broadened as the hollows went limp. The aliens looked around in confusion. Then the lights went out.

Keith reached down and grabbed the hilt of the alien's sword. The flash of purple light revealed the cut throat of the alien that had held him. Keith fell to the floor and shouted, "Now, cadets!"

As one, the underclassmen began hurling the strange lumps of food at the glowing armor of the aliens. The room became complete chaos as the aliens panicked while their fake soldiers were disabled. Keith charged the nearest alien wielding his stolen sword. They just managed to block him. Then food goo hit the alien's face and he was tackled from the side by Kinkaid. Keith immediately stabbed the alien through the chest as Kinkaid grappled with their arms. When the alien was no longer moving, they stood and looked around.

The junior and senior class had eliminated the aliens and taken their weapons. Pidge crawled out from under the table with the mess of tech she had managed to steal from the hollows during their previous breakout attempts and jogged to him. "I've managed to override their system, but it will reboot in a couple minutes once they realize we've hacked in."

Keith grabbed a gun from the closest hollow and called, "McClain, catch." Lance stood shakily and settled his stance as he caught the firearm. When he fell in beside his team, Keith said, "We're moving. Cadets, stay in formation and don't stop for anything. Juniors, guard our rear flank. Seniors, on me."

Keith slashed one hollow and his squad put a few rounds into the rest before taking point. Keith took the right corner while Rizavi took left and Griffin led the cadets down the hall. When they had all filed past, Keith motioned Rizavi to go ahead. A shout of alarm made Keith turn. His pulse quickened when he saw the medic alien with another stranger and hollow squadron.

Keith gripped the sword tighter before turning and sprinting. "Go, go go!"

"Stop! Young one, you don't know the consequences of your actions!"

Keith slid around the corner and slammed his fist on the bulkhead lock. The thick metal door slid into place and a large crossbar slammed across it. Keith looked through the window at the aliens who seemed shocked and in a mild state of panic. Good. It was time the roles were reversed. The medic banged a fist on the door clearly shouting for him to open it. Keith jogged backward and caught up with the cadets, passing them and retaking point.

He signaled to Griffin and the two of them went ahead. When they reached the corner of an intersecting hallway, they stopped and Rizavi and Leifsdottir sprinted past to scout the next part of the route. When the last cadets went by, Keith and Griffin sprinted back to the front and repeated the maneuver successfully until an alarm began to sound.

Kinkaid said as they passed his post, "They're onto us." His words were punctuated by the sound of distant marching.

Griffin called, "Pick up the pace, cadets!"

Keith asked between breaths, "You remember the codes I gave you?"

"Yeah. You sure you won't come with us?" Griffin answered on harsh exhales.

"Sorry, James, not this time." Keith slowed to a halt as they reached diverging paths. "James, if I don't make it back to the team, promise me you'll lead them."

Griffin reassured, "You're going to make it, Keith."

"What's he doing?" Rizavi asked.

The rest of the senior class jogged up and the cadets waited nervously catching their breath. Keith flushed sheepishly beneath the anxious gaze of his closest friends. This was exactly why he'd only told James his part in this. He explained, "I'm going to take a fighter jet and give these assholes something to chase while you guys take the cargo ships and get the cadets to safety."

"What? No! Keith, one jet is suicide! And how are you going to launch? The access codes-"

"Are taken care of, Lance. Please, just trust me on this." Keith held their sharpshooter's eyes and said, "You'll need three ships at max capacity and each ship takes two pilots." It was clear in their eyes that they wanted to fight him on this. Keith smiled sadly and held his arms out for them to huddle up.

His team gathered with their heads close together and he said, "This is it, guys. We'll only have one chance. If we make it, we're the birth of humanity's resistance force. If we don't... it's been an honor knowing every one of you. Ohana."

Keith put a hand out and his team each put a hand on top of the one below it until they were all touching. They repeated as one, "Ohana."

Then an energy blast shot past. Lance turned and crouched firing a blast a fraction of a second later. An alien fell to the ground dead. Keith cursed and charged shouting, "Cover me!"

Lance and Kinkaid fired past him and three more aliens fell. Keith dodged one and slashed then backhanded to block another alien's sword. The alien fell sideways as he was shot. Keith looked back as Lance lowered his gun and stood. Griffin ushered the cadets onward and Kinkaid pulled Lance around by his shoulder. Then they were gone.

Keith took a steadying breath and sprinted toward the jet hangar. When he reached the door pad, there was a moment when he feared the codes he had wouldn't work, but then the door opened. The hangar's emergency lights lit the hangar just enough not to trip over his feet. The jets he and Adam flew were on the far end. He sprinted through the hangar trying to remember how much fuel had been in the jet the last time he'd drilled.

The white wolf on the side of Shiro's old fighter seemed to glow in the dark against the gunmetal gray of the jet. Keith jumped and grabbed hold of the wing to pull himself up. He pushed the cockpit open and dropped into the pilot's seat. Shots flew over his head. He primed the engines and ducked in the seat while the cockpit closed. He frantically flipped toggles and checked his flight screens. When he had a green light, he gunned the starboard engine and fired his main gun.

His spray peppered the aliens too slow to dodge before striking the tanker of jet fuel. The explosion blew the roof off the hangar and sent Keith's jet rolling the other direction. Not the distraction he'd intended, but a big one none the less. More explosions went off around him as he thumbed the toggles and gunned the engines. Firing at the hangar doors, he blasted his way out and blinked in the light of the setting sun.

His jaw dropped when he saw three giant airships. No, those were star ships. Destroyers that sailed through space. Keith heard the warning alarm and looked at his screens. The radar showed fifty objects closing in on his position. He looked up and immediately regretted it. The end of the runway was fast approaching. Steeling his nerve, he pushed the throttles forward and the familiar pull of gravity pressed him into the seat before he was airborne.

Keith closed his eyes for two seconds. When he opened them, he was ready for anything. The alien fighters were an impenetrable wall in front of him. Time to see if all his work in the simulator and drilling with Adam would pay off. The aliens ships' guns all began to glow purple. Three hundred meters. One hundred. Fifty.

Right before they were going to collide, Keith dropped one wing and flew straight in front of the line of enemy ships. He looked over his shoulder as they started giving chase to see their blasts strike one of the airships. It's shields failed in a flash of lavender light and the entire side lit up with fire. Keith smirked and pulled up in a vertical tailspin. He flew between alien fighters in complete harmony with his ship. He knew exactly what she was capable of.

He banked sharply and took a series of switchback turns on a fast descent firing upon anything that got in his way. They were too quick. The only shots that landed were the ones they couldn't predict. Not that it mattered. Keith looked all around him, his heart pounding out of his chest, while he was slowly being corralled into less and less airspace. It was only a matter of time before they'd blast him out of the sky.

Keith flew on instinct. His ship was slowly taking more and more hits. There was no way to see if the cadets had gotten away while he fought for their freedom. A line of ships created a wall between him and open air. Another group blocked him in from above. Keith leveled out. He narrowed his gaze and a strange sense of calm flooded his senses. Fine. If this was his end, so be it. He relaxed and closed his eyes.

From the center of his being, there was a pulse of energy that jolted him like lightning. Keith opened his eyes in shock to see a flash of red. It flew past him and the line of ships that had blocked him in exploded. The air reverberated as the roar of a lion shook Keith to the core. He tried to look for whatever had saved him, but it was too quick. The last he saw was a flick of red vanish over the hills with the final rays of the setting sun.

The jet jerked and began to dip. Alarms began to sound and Keith cursed and looked at his screens. No fuel. He grit his teeth and fought with the controls as his jet suddenly became dead weight and nosedived. He was losing her! "Fuck!"

Screaming, he lifted the cover and pressed the 'eject' button. The cockpit glass flew off and his seat was thrown into the air. Remembering his training, Keith released the buckle on his safety harness and separated from the pilot seat. Then he angled himself as a skydiver and streamlined his dive to get as far away from the crash-site his ship would create as possible. Then he deployed his parachute.

His free fall jerked to a slow steady descent above the reservoir behind the base. Shiro's jet exploded where it landed a hundred feet from the airstrip. In the glow of the fire, Keith thought he saw something. It was metallic and blue shaped in the form of a lion more than fifty times the size of the jet. The aliens gathered around it. One of the airships slowly came into position over it and the lion was lifted from the ground.

The more he stared at it, the more he felt like they were connected. The strange energy that had haunted his senses over the past few days seemed to pulse just beneath his skin. Then there was a quiet rumble in his mind. He flinched as the rumble became an intense growl. What the fuck was going on? Was he losing his mind?

He didn't get to consider it further as shots rained down on him from above. He heard the parachute tear and felt his stomach drop as he increased his rate of descent involuntarily. The right pulley was no longer attached to anything and he began to spiral. He could hear the ships getting closer. Shouting again, he looked at the dark surface of the rapidly approaching reservoir and hit the release on his parachute. He crossed his arms over his chest and hit the water feet first.

 **Can I get a review? Is this worth pursuing?**


	6. Recapture

Keith dragged himself onto the sandy shore and coughed before falling onto his stomach. He was panting and shivering, hardly able to focus on anything. Through the fuzz in his mind, he heard the hum of an engine and then he was blinded by light. He watched as six of the aliens materialized out of the dark around the ship that had found him and grit his teeth.

He tried to push to his feet when a large foot pressed him back into the sand. Metal was held to the back of his neck and he heard the firearm prime. A woman said evenly, "Stay down, primitive."

Keith failed to free himself and growled, "Let me go!"

Another alien knelt beside him and yanked his arms behind his back. A now familiar constriction surrounded his forearms as he was cuffed and the gun barrel was removed from his skin. The woman's warm hand circled his bicep and lifted him to his feet. "Walk."

She shoved his shoulder in emphasis and Keith slowly shambled forward. His legs were like lead, each step a labor he quickly lost any motivation to continue. Hanging his head, he plodded on as a convict toward their execution. Anger caused silent tears to course down his cheeks. He tripped in the dark and stumbled. Then his toe caught in a dip and he fell to his knees. The hard ground stung where it dug into him. He took a shaky breath and tried to stand. His legs wouldn't cooperate.

A hot gun barrel was pressed between his shoulders and a male commanded, "Get up."

"I can't," Keith sobbed out after a second futile attempt. His anger and tears hurt his throat. His whole body felt like it was revolting after its recent ordeal. The gun barrel burned him through his uniform. He screamed and fell forward, turning his head to glare at the alien. "I said I can't! If you're going to kill me, just get it over with!"

The woman answered in that same calm tone, "You aren't going to die, kit." To her companions, she said, "Stand down. He's just a whelp."

Keith clenched his teeth to stifle his sobs. They kept calling him that, but was he really so childish? Would Shiro and Adam have done what he did? His thoughts were interrupted when the woman crouched beside him. He asked in a small voice, "What are you-"

She soothed, "Hush, little one. You speak too much."

She reached for the muzzle he'd forgotten still collared him. Before it covered his mouth, he leaned away begged, "No, please!"

The muzzle tightened and he struggled not to hyperventilate. He met her calm gaze with terrified eyes brimming with tears. She blinked slowly and reached for his arm again. He flinched, but she carefully pulled him against her other arm and then scooped him off the ground. She carried him bridle style as though he weighed nothing, her serene expression never changing. Then they were crossing the desert.

The male who had cuffed him asked, "Second Lieutenant, the primitive-"

"He said he could not walk, private, and I will not sack carry a person who may have internal injuries." She answered without turning.

The soldier pressed, "I was only going to say a lame colonist isn't worth our trouble. There are plenty of other primitives to replace this one."

The woman stopped and glared back at the male. Keith took a quick breath and tried to make himself smaller in her arms, glad he wasn't her target for the moment. The male flinched and stood at attention while the others slightly distanced themselves. Her voice snapped like a whip, "Are you sure about that, private? Because from my understanding, the initial subjugation of this particular colony eliminated over half of its occupants, a number which has long since been considered a waste of resources. Or are you saying you would take his place, since you clearly lack any sense as a soldier?"

"No, that's-"

"No, 'what', soldier?" The woman was scathing with rage and the other soldiers stepped further from their comrade.

The soldier held a fist to their chest and lowered their gaze. "No, Second Lieutenant Krolia. I will not misspeak again."

The woman glared down her nose for ten seconds before she turned and resumed walking. "See that you don't, or you'll be scraping vluxy residue for the next deca-pheob."

The man answered uncertainly, "Vrepit sa."

Keith stared at the woman with a mixture of fear and awe. Were there more aliens like her? At least she wasn't a freaking murder bot! The inside of her helmet lit up beside her cheek and she gently set him on his feet. His legs were still trembling when she slipped her arm between his cuffed arms and his shoulder blades to help him stay standing.

She tapped the side of her helmet and the visor vanished. Her purple streaked black hair poked out around her face. She said, "Command, repeat your request."

Keith heard through her helmet, "Lieutenant Krolia, have you confirmed the identity of the irregularity on our radar?"

She started walking slowly keeping Keith close to her side, and answered, "Affirmative command. The rogue pilot was found responsible and has been apprehended. I'm transferring him to his designated quadrant now."

"Negative, Lieutenant. We've recovered the red lion following it's aberrant behavior, but until the paladin is found, all breaches in security are to be isolated in quadrant gamma of holding bay alpha. A large number of primitives have already been contained. Proceed with every precaution."

The woman frowned and answered, "Confirmed, command. Changing target location now."

Keith let out a muffled yelp as she lifted him into her arms once again without missing a step. Her dark eyes were narrowed more than before and her lips formed a strained line. Keith chewed his cheek and looked away. What did any of that mean and why was the lieutenant upset by it?

They entered the compound perimeter. Keith blinked until his eyes adjusted to the overhead lights. The aliens all stepped aside and saluted while he was carried to the fenced section the garrison had used for high security vehicles. He felt like a prize captive. It was humiliating. He turned his face into the woman's chest-plate to hide his burning shame.

Then they came to a stop. The woman said, "I have the pilot who attacked the fleet." There was a series of beeps and then the woman passed through a gate with razor wire crossing the top of the twenty foot fence. She said over her shoulder, "Wait here for me. Wouldn't want to give the locals another chance to break free."

Keith heard the gate shut behind them and she gently set him on his feet again. She murmured, "Don't go anywhere," while looking at her gauntlet. She tapped it and a diagram was projected into the air above her arm. Keith recognized the area just outside of the hangars and looked around. In the next section of fencing was a group of adults. In sudden realization, he knew where he was and scanned the faces of the teachers.

They were despondent where they sat or knelt. A few stood or paced, but it was clear they had given up. Then he saw the face of his brother-in-law and he shuffle-ran to the fence. A couple of the adults looked his way at the disturbance and shocked recognition was quickly spread through the group. Adam looked up before shaking Shiro awake beside him. Then they were sprinting to Keith while the other adults blocked them from view.

Adam pushed his fingers through the gaps in the fence and Keith shed new tears because he couldn't reach out to meet him. Adam looked Keith over and breathed, "God, Keith, what did they do to you."

Keith felt a hand on his shoulder and planted his feet. Shiro stretched his fingers and Keith put his face to his brother's hand. He closed his eyes and choked on tears. Shiro whispered, "Keith, Keith, look at me."

Keith struggled not to tremble and opened his eyes. Shiro glanced up then back and licked his lips. "Keith, it's time to let go." Keith's eyes widened and he frantically shook his head. No. Not that. Adam looked at his husband in shock. Shiro went on, "We don't have anymore time, kiddo. Please, do what they tell you so they don't hurt you anymore. You have to live, Keith. Promise me. Promise me as my brother."

The woman whispered, "Little one, we must go."

"Wait, please!" Adam begged. "Just a minute more."

"It will not matter, terran. You will not grieve your separation less had you more time."

Shiro glared at her baring his teeth before looking at Keith again. "Keith, I love you. We're family, now and forever. Never forget that." The woman gripped Keith's arms and pulled him from the fence with her full strength. His boots slipped on the asphalt even as he resisted. Shiro called again, "We love you, Keith!"

Keith was shaking head to toe when she finally got him to turn and walk to different section of the fence. When they crossed another gate, he couldn't see through his tears. The woman guided him by the shoulder and he fell to his knees when they stopped. His wailing was muffled by the muzzle as he doubled up over his legs in gut wrenching sobs. He was only vaguely aware of a crowd watching him from a short distance beyond the woman or of the other aliens that came toward them.

She spoke in hushed tones. Then one alien knelt beside him and touched the side of his head. Keith flinched and jerked away as the medic looked at him with deep concern. The medic glanced over his shoulder and asked, "Has he been injured?"

The woman cocked a hip. "Not so much physically. The locals... he saw the ones he bonded with."

"Teacher," The second male murmured with a soft look of sympathy at the woman.

She shook her head. "There's been a change of plans. Ulaz, administer the sedative."

Keith pushed back and slammed into a wall. He looked between the three aliens in absolute terror about what was going to happen next. The woman watched their surroundings while the other male came closer. The medic soothed, "Easy, young one. Thace, hold him steady. He is uncomfortable with injections of any kind."

Keith fought weakly until the other male pulled him to his side in a gentle, yet firm head lock. Then there was a cool sensation against the side of his neck, but he couldn't see as the alien covered his eyes with one large warm hand. Then he gasped as the flash of cold traveled from the side of his neck to his chest. He immediately relaxed involuntarily and his eyes grew heavy. The alien who held him cradled his limp body and lowered him to the ground.

Keith blinked slowly while the drugs quickly took effect. The woman knelt beside him and gently brushed his hair off his face. She almost seemed to smile, though there was something melancholy about the expression. He saw her lips move while she spoke to the males, but he couldn't hear what was said. Then he felt a click as she released the lock on the muzzle and removed it. The male who had held him reached back and unlocked the cuffs before shifting him into a more natural position.

Keith was beyond the ability to control himself. His tears blurred his vision while a line of drool trailed from the corner of his lips. He blinked up at them, desperate to ask why they were treating him like this even as the ability to form coherent thought sentences vanished with the haze entering his senses. He closed his eyes. A few seconds later he was lost to the dark recesses of his mind where even dreams did not travel.

* * *

 **Please review?**


	7. Division

**Please review? I really don't know what yall think and would like to!**

* * *

"Mom!"

"Katie!" Coleen turned at the sound of her daughter's voice and limped toward her. Pidge sprinted to her mother and they embraced. "I'm so glad you're okay, honey."

"Mom, where's dad? Matt?"

Coleen's shoulders shook and she hugged her daughter tighter. "Those monsters, they took them with the other scientists at the garrison. I overheard they were being taken on a ship. My boys..."

Pidge whimpered into her mother's chest. She had been so scared she was alone. Before she could say anything more, the other cadets wandered closer. They were all scuffed up from their final escape attempt and almost all of them were ready to give up. Two figures darted past Pidge and she looked to see Admiral Sanda and General Iverson rush into the cadets.

Admiral Sanda fell to her knees. She pulled two seventh graders against her and exclaimed, "Cadets, we were so worried. James? Ryan? Keith? Nadia? Ina? Hunk? Lance?"

"Lance!"

Lance answered, "Veronica!" and ran to his sister. "Veronica, what's going on? Where is everyone?"

Veronica shook her head, her unwashed curly hair clinging to her face. "I was put here instead of with the other teachers. Shiro and the others are across the lot by Hangar A. God, Lance, everything is so messed up."

Iverson went in a circle and spun the other direction. "Wait. We're one short. Kogane? Seniors, report."

Pidge looked at Lance who blanched. Hunk and Griffin helped Kinkaid limp to the middle of the group. Ryan's leg was messed up from a blaster shot. He was pale and clammy with sweat. General Iverson cursed and crouched beside Kinkaid as they gingerly lowered him to the ground. "Ryan, James, where is Keith?"

They shared a look and couldn't meet Iverson's gaze. Pidge lifted her head, but failed to keep her chin from trembling. She tugged on her mother's hand and saluted the admiral. "Cadet Kogane separated from the main group in a desperate attempt to create a diversion so we could," she started crying and swallowed a sob, "so we could escape. He did not expect to survive. We... We saw his jet go down."

She started shaking and dropped her salute to clench her fist at her side. Iverson frowned, his one good eye nearly closing, before he reached out and put a heavy hand on her shoulder. "Miss Holt... Are you sure?"

Lance confirmed, "Yes, sir. We all saw the explosion."

Rizavi was wringing her hands near her chest when she suddenly ran to Admiral Sanda and hugged her. Sanda took a step back, shock on her face. She instinctively she held the upset girl clinging to her. Leifsdottir drug her feet as she walked to Griffin. She leaned into his side and held his hand in both of hers. He closed his eyes and placed his forehead against her hair.

Pidge squeezed her eyes shut as Iverson patted her shoulder. She heard him take a deep breath. When he stepped back, her mother wrapped an arm around her chest and they both sank to the ground. Iverson and Sanda whispered to one another and Griffin joined them.

Pidge watched them with complete apathy. Everything was meaningless at this point. Matt and dad were taken, probably across the universe. Keith was... She jumped when the gate they'd been forced through opened again. Pidge's mother pulled her to her feet and put herself between her daughter and the aliens.

"Is anyone injured?"

Pidge looked under her mother's arm as the medic and another alien she had never seen walked up to the cadets. Iverson and Sanda stepped up beside Coleen and the seniors and Veronica formed a solid line between their teachers and the younger cadets.

Sanda asked, "Why are we here? What do you want?"

The medic scanned heads and countered, "Where is the young one? Your alpha child?"

"What the hell are you talking about? We don't have any little kids here," Iverson answered.

The stranger spoke up and clarified, "The leader of the ones under our care is missing. You call him by the name Keith."

Iverson locked his jaw and answered with gravel in his tone, "He's dead. You bastards shot his fighter out of the sky."

The medic narrowed his eyes and accused, "You're lying."

"Why would we?" Sanda held herself with what dignity she could find and kept her shaking fists at her side. "We loved that boy with everything we had and now he's dead. Because of you... you heartless monsters."

The medic was breathing hard. His hand was flexed and kept twitching as though reaching for something. The stranger turned and wrapped an arm around the medic's chest to pull him back from the humans. What was going on? Why were they so interested in Keith?

Before she could ask, the gate opened again and Pidge caught her breath. Tears stung her eyes and she whispered, "Keith!"

He was crying and they'd put that thing back on him so he couldn't speak. The alien who was escorting Keith let him collapse to the ground. She looked to the other aliens who shared a look and went to her with barely concealed urgency in their wide steps. Pidge watched, her confusion multiplying, as the woman whispered to the males. Then the medic knelt beside Keith and brought him to his senses with a touch.

"Keith," Lance breathed and tried to break from their line.

Veronica clutched his arm and Iverson put a hand on Lance's chest. "Don't, McClain. He's alive, but we don't know any more than that."

"Sir, we have to help him!"

"We will, Lance." Veronica reassured. "We're going to get him back."

"Wait, what are they doing?" Coleen asked.

Pidge looked over to see the stranger hold Keith's struggling form with an excessive amount of care they'd yet to display. The woman chewed on the corner of her nail and glanced back as Keith stopped kicking and went limp. The alien males shared another look. When Keith was completely relaxed, he was placed on the ground and the woman knelt beside him.

Pidge watched as she reached out and brushed Keith's hair off his face, pausing to rest her fingertips lightly on his cheek. Then she unlocked the muzzle and removed it, crushing it in her fist. They spoke quietly for another minute. The medic reached into his pocket and began administering first aid to Keith while he was unconscious. At least, Pidge hoped he was unconscious.

The woman looked down at Keith once more before walking toward Admiral Sanda. She blinked at the admiral, her emotions carefully hidden behind a blank stare. Pidge squeezed her mother's arm. Something more was going on, but she couldn't figure out what. The alien woman lifted her chin and said, "Ulaz, the dark child needs your attention. Lieutenant Thace, the choice must be made."

The stranger looked at the woman with a raised eyebrow. She frowned and crossed her arms. Looking back at Keith, she cocked a hip. Pidge asked, "Why are you so interested in the alpha kit!?"

The woman startled and all three aliens looked at Pidge before her mother could hide her again. The medic approached the line of seniors who refused to budge. He scowled, showing his fangs for the first time. Only Griffin managed not to flinch. The medic growled, "Foolish children, let me take care of you. That wound will not heal without medical attention and if he loses the leg, his continuing existence will not be tolerated. Move aside."

He reached out and gripped the shoulder of Griffin's jacket, physically shoving him out of the way. Rizavi and Hunk caught him while the medic crouched beside Kinkaid who could not move away in time. Pidge bit her cheek as Ryan screamed. She looked over. The medic had only cut away the melted cloth covering the wound.

Ryan bit back another scream as his the wound began bleeding profusely again. The medic clicked their tongue in annoyance and reached into his pack. He muttered derisively, "You should have remained where you were until we came for you. You would have been spared this pain."

Kinkaid was in tears while the medic worked. The medic used a light that somehow sealed the bandage material to itself on Ryan's leg and said, "I would give something for the pain, but it would put you out of sorts and you must be fully alert to pass inspection."

"Inspection? What-"

The woman glared at Lance and he immediately cut himself off. She looked at the one she'd called Lieutenant Thace and insisted, "Make the call."

The lieutenant frowned and walked a short distance away. Pidge watched him tap his helmet and he said, "This is First Lieutenant Thace requesting two transfers from quadrant gamma of holding bay alpha. We'll need a stretcher and restraints."

 _"This is command. We hear you lieutenant and have sent vehicles to your location. What is your destination?"_

The alien answered, "My commander's star cruiser and the designated facility for apprehended youths."

 _"Negative, lieutenant. The red lion has incapacitated Commander Prorok's ship. His crew is being reallocated to Commander Sendak's cruiser until a replacement ship is available."_

The lieutenant looked at the alien woman and answered after a moment's hesitation, "Affirmative, command. We'll set our destination and be there within the varga." He faced the humans and said, "Kits will enter the vehicle or be executed. You two," he pointed to Sanda and Iverson, "will accompany them and are responsible for their care from this point on. Should anyone cause further disturbance, they will be executed with extreme prejudice. You, woman, come with us."

Pidge stepped closer to her mother and clung to her arm. Coleen shook her head. "You've already taken my husband and son. I'm not leaving my daughter."

Iverson stepped closer to Coleen, but the alien woman reasoned, "Believe me, as a fellow mother, I understand your resistance and hesitancy. But know that nothing good will come from it. If you want her to live, you'll come with us willingly."

"Like hell she will!" Lance exclaimed and jumped in front of Coleen. "If you try to take Mrs. Holt, I'll kill you."

"McClain!" Sanda shouted.

Lance took a fighting stance. The lieutenant glared at Lance and said, "Step aside, kit. You will not win."

"You've already killed countless others. I'm willing to die to save who's left."

Pidge yelped as the medic moved silently past her and grabbed Lance's arm. Lance tried to turn, but the medic bent his arm and forced him to his knees. He glared at Coleen and said, "Move, primitive. You will not be given a third chance."

Pidge shouted in alarm, but her mother took a step forward. She refused to let go and begged, "Mom! Mom, don't go!"

Coleen looked down at her daughter, tears streaming down her face. "I'm sorry, Katie. I'm so sorry."

"No!" Pidge reached out as the alien woman grabbed her mother's arm and pulled her away. When Pidge tried to go after her, the medic grabbed the back of her collar and she jerked to a stop. "Let go of me! Mom!"

Pidge slipped out of her uniform jacket and twisted to bite the medic. As he flinched, she kicked his shin and he released Lance. Lance pushed forward to his feet and shouted a battle cry. The lieutenant stepped between him and Coleen and dodged Lance's sloppy punch before catching his arm. Lance was slammed face first into the fence.

Lance struggled weakly, but then the gate was opened once again. Pidge felt Iverson grab her around the waist and pull her back as a formidable alien entered the enclosure. He was taller than the medic and broader. His plated armor glowed with a threatening light that matched his mechanical eye and altered arm. Two others, a male and the woman Keith hated, entered behind him. The medic and the woman by Coleen lifted their fists to their chest.

The lieutenent yanked Lance's arms behind his back and cuffed him. Lance was forced to his knees and the lieutenant apologized, "Forgive my impertinence, Commander Sendak," and lifted his fist to his chest.

The bionic alien excused, "No matter, First Lieutenant. I've heard a lot about this particular collection. Lieutenant Brona, third class, insisted I be present for their inspection." His monocular gaze traveled to the woman by Coleen and said, "You must be Second Lieutenant Krolia. I wasn't aware you'd arrived following your transfer."

The woman nodded her head and answered, "Second Lieutenant Krolia, formerly Third Lieutenant beneath Warlord Ranveig and Head of Security, reporting for duty. My first orders came following the escape of the red lion. I beg forgiveness for not reporting to you upon my immediate arrival, Commander Sendak."

Pidge was almost too upset to catch that distinction. She was technically beneath the alien that had Lance, so why had he and the medic deferred to her? The commander smirked crookedly at his newest lieutenant. "I'll forgive you, Krolia. You come highly recommended and I expect your experience will be appreciated in the coming pheobs."

"Vrepit sa," Krolia answered. She lowered her fist and asked, "Shall we commence with the inspection, then?"

"At your leisure, Lieutenant."

Pidge shivered. Was he flirting with her? She'd said she was a mother. Did that make him her husband? The other woman beside the male behind the commander shot Krolia a subtle dirty look. Krolia nodded to Thace. "You are more familiar with these primitives, Lieutenant Thace. I follow your lead."

Thace nodded and said, "These are militant youths. We believe they were being trained by the the two elder primitives. Following their incarceration, they proved to be difficult to contain. We have isolated the individuals with aggressive tendencies. As a result, they have become more docile. I have already arranged for them to be moved."

Krolia continued, "These three will be taken and put with the rest aboard your ship, commander."

"Three?" The woman behind the commander clarified.

Krolia held the hostile stare of the woman. "Yes, three, Lieutenant Brona. The alpha kit was sedated to prevent further defiance and the female caused more problems than we originally thought. The third, a male kit, is paired with the alpha. Remove him and the youths will have no true sense of order while they are being transferred, rendering them obedient and submissive."

"That is complete yupper scat," Brona snidely retorted.

"Is it, Lieutenant?" Krolia challenged. "From my understanding, you were their warden and they nearly escaped multiple times. Based upon this, I highly doubt your capabilities and judgement. Fifteen of our soldiers and multiple squadrons of sentries were lost due to your incompetence." Brona's face contorted in a scowl and Krolia continued, "Further, during my transfer, I researched what we learned about this colony. They bond together, an alpha and omega if you will. If the alpha is injured or otherwise incapacitated, the omega will rise up and assume responsibility for their pack.

"My time beneath Warlord Ranveig taught me much about these colonies. He has long held the largest record of planets annexed into the rule of our glorious emperor, Zarkon. I know when primitives are ready to give up. Until the omega was brought into submission, this group was still aggressive. Look at them now, Lieutenant." Krolia narrowed her gaze. "Tell me if they want to keep fighting."

Pidge flinched when the aliens all admired their beaten state. She hadn't really thought Lance was a leader, but he had always tried to emulate Keith's behavior at an almost subconscious level. Brona finally relented. "They have been brought to order under your... experienced guidance. However, there is no place for a third primitive. Kill the spare and be done with it."

Lance opened his mouth to shout, but Thace dug his talons into his shoulder. Thace said, "That would be unwise. Commander Sendak, is it true you intend to make the alpha child a challenger for the arena?"

Sendak looked at the male who had been silent this whole time. "It is something I've considered. Many of my officers have suggested as much."

Krolia said, "Then I suggest that the alpha and omega are held together, commander. With his omega, he will maintain his aggressive nature and grow to become an even stronger opponent. My research told of many instances where a pair was separated by circumstances that ended with one or both of their deaths. If we are to go to the trouble of bringing the alpha, there is no option but to imprison the omega as well."

The commander frowned and asked the man beside him, "Lieutenant Haxus, what do you think on the matter?"

The man narrowed his gaze shrewdly and walked up to Lance. He tipped Lance's chin up with a sharpened talon. "The omega's eyes tell of a fighter, though not of the same caliber as the alpha. He would not last a single round within the arena. However..." Haxus looked over where Keith was still unconscious. "They are both young and the journey long. Their small size will make up for the space allowed a single prisoner. And if you are right, Lieutenant Krolia, perhaps the omega would still prove an interesting diversion within the arena."

Two vehicles drove up just then and a half dozen hollow soldiers stood at the ready. Sendak grinned wickedly and announced, "Place all three prisoners in the brig of my ship. They'll prove why this planet is worth five of our other colonies and the honor showered upon my fleet will be glorious."

The aliens all saluted and said as one, "Vrepit sa."

Thace led Lance to the vehicle, terror and anger fighting for control on his face. Haxus came forward and took Coleen by the arm. Krolia nodded her thanks and went to where Keith lay. Ulaz knelt beside her. They briefly whispered before Krolia lifted Keith in her arms. He groaned and his head rolled against her chest plate.

Brona stopped Krolia with a hand on her arm. Pidge heard her murmur, "You have quite a mouth on you, for someone recently transferred. You'd best watch your tone or someone might take it upon themselves to silence you."

Krolia leaned close and said just loud enough for those around her to hear, "I appreciate the warning, Lieutenant Brona, third class. I will answer in kind. Do not make me pull rank again. You may be Haxus's subordinate, but I am Sendak's. Get on my level before you make such ridiculous claims."

Then she walked to the vehicle and laid Keith on a contoured stretcher. She carefully secured the straps over his chest, waist, and legs. Then the commander left with his higher officers. Brona scowled long after the vehicle was no longer visible. Then she lifted her blaster and demanded, "Everyone get on that land crosser. Hesitate and I will shoot."

Pidge felt Iverson tug her forward. He whispered, "Go with the juniors, Katie. We'll bring up the rear." She nodded and joined the slow procession. When they reached the vehicle, there was just enough room to stand shoulder to shoulder. When the seniors, Admiral Sanda, and General Iverson were boarded, The sides rose up to seal them in darkness.

The student nearest grabbed her hand. She squeezed even though she couldn't tell who it was. They all swayed as the vehicle went into motion. Scared murmurs and gentle sobs were heard throughout the hour long ride. The vehicle came to a slow stop and the side opened up to reveal a door just large enough for them to go single file. They were all identified by hand signature again.

Pidge blinked in the starlight. The medic had called it a more functional facility. The lieutenant had described it for apprehended youths. She'd expected the jouvie center in town, but this was worse. She joined the procession that marched beneath the gates of the high school she'd attended before transferring into the garrison. Welcome to high school.


	8. Imprisonment

"Uhnnn," Keith groaned and sat up. The space around him was almost too dark to see anything. A line of purple light from the door lit up the floor a few feet in front of him. The cold, hard metallic surface of the wall sent shivers down his back. Confusion filled him. He rubbed his head and tried to stand. He could hardly get his legs under him. He managed to crouch before his legs gave out and he fell back to the floor. His confusion morphed into fear and he pulled his legs to his chest.

He hugged himself in a desperate attempt at self-comfort. His clothes were gone, replaced with a strangely synthetic dark material that covered his whole body. A loose, roughly cut tunic covered his torso. He wasn't particularly cold, but he wasn't as warm as he'd like to be. His breath stuttered out as he tried to keep his fear under control. He whispered to the dark, "Hello?"

"Keith?"

Keith jumped and looked around now that his eyes had adjusted. A dark lump different from everything else separated from the floor. Keith recognized Lance's tanned face below a mess of brown hair and whispered, "Lance? Where are we? What happened? I can't... I can't move. Lance, what did they do to me?"

Lance crawled across the floor and knelt. He put his hands on Keith's shoulders and said, "You're okay, Keith. It's just the sedative wearing off. That woman, her name was Krolia, said you'd feel a bit weird when you woke up."

"Krolia? That second lieutenant?"

Lance tilted his head. "You know her?"

Keith shook his head and looked away struggling to recall what had happened. "I think... she's the one who found me after I crashed. The other aliens wanted to kill me, but... Lance... she saved me. She wouldn't let them hurt me and carried me when I couldn't walk. I... Why would she do that?"

Lance let go of Keith's shoulders and sat beside him, their sides touching. "I don't know, but she saved me too. That bitch you hate said I was... I wasn't worth their efforts, but the lieutenant and the other male with the medic made a case to keep me alive. She made up some bullshit about a weird Romeo and Juliet situation saying you'd die if I was killed."

"What the hell?" Keith looked at Lance. He could almost make out his friend's freckles in the dark, but his cheeks were darker. "Lance, are you blushing?"

"N-No! Why would I-"

Keith wiped a hand down his face and took a deep breath. He soothed, "It's okay, man. It's not everyday a freaky alien ships you with your best friend."

Lance made a choking sound and clarified, "I'm your best friend? Hold on, you know what 'shipping' is!?"

Keith felt a smile tug at his lips. "I hang out with Matt and Pidge. Together they're the ultimate life form in fandom and pop related culture." Keith settled his nerves and asked seriously, "So... we're on a space ship?"

Lance sighed and nodded again. "Yeah. They're taking us to the center of their empire. A bunch of other humans and aliens are being held prisoner here. Mrs. Holt was taken with us."

"Oh god, Coleen," Keith breathed. "Then, no one escaped?"

"It was never going to work, mullet. As soon as we stepped outside, we were surrounded by those robot freaks. The others are still alive, but they were taken somewhere on earth. Veronica..." Lance put his head on his knees.

Keith leaned into Lance's shoulder. "Is she alive?"

"Yeah. She's with the cadets, Iverson, and the admiral."

"That's good. I'm glad your sister's okay. Krolia said the initial invasion killed over three billion people... I guess I'm lucky that I don't really have anyone left to lose."

"Keith, don't talk like that!"

Keith swallowed hard and held his breath. It didn't stop the tears from returning. "I saw Takashi, Lance. He told me..." Keith stifled a whine and asked, "You know right? About his condition?"

"Keith, calm down. It's okay. We're okay."

Keith startled as Lance's arm circled his shoulders. Lance's hand settled on his hair and gently rubbed. Keith inhaled and shut his eyes. He whispered, "Lance... we're never going home, are we?"

"No, buddy. I don't imagine so."

"Then it doesn't matter. I'm sorry, Lance. You're here because of me, right?"

Lance exhaled nervously and shook his head. "It's because I did what I thought you would do in my situation. I did this to myself, Keith. Still, at the end of the world, I'd want to be nowhere else. If I get to live out the rest of my days as an alien POW with my favorite mullet, how can I complain?"

"Aw, Lance. I'm your favorite mullet?" Keith teased. Lance shook weakly with suppressed laughter and Keith let out a shaky chuckle. He took several deep breaths and whispered, "Thanks, Lance. I know this is literally the worst possible situation, but I'm glad I'm not alone."

"Mr. Lone Wolf has a pack of two now. We're in this together."

"Ohana?"

Lance put his hand on Keith's and said with a white toothed grin, "Ohana."

* * *

Krolia took a deep breath and closed her eyes before shutting down the console. Keith and the boy with him faded from view. Almost ten quintants had passed since she'd been forced to imprison them. She leaned on the console. He was the image of his father to her, though Thace said he looked like her. But maybe it was Dal's best attributes that she saw in her son.

She had cried on the flight to earth when she found the obituary of her one and only love. If only she had known sooner, she would have returned and taken Keith with her. He would have known family. She would have loved him like she should have. Instead, Keith had suffered alone before becoming one of the best pilots the planet had ever seen and the leader of many.

Krolia collected her emotions and started her daily routine. Sendak had put her in charge of the entire security of his cruiser. It was actually more boring than what she'd been doing under Ranveig, but it suited her purpose. This was exactly why she'd left Keith, Dal, and the blue lion. She could make a difference and hurt the empire. It was time they started paying for their crimes against the universe.

She was in the hangar staring at the blue lion when someone came up behind her. A mechanical hand gripped her shoulder. She suppressed a shudder and lifted a fist to her chest. "Commander Sendak, I wasn't expecting you so soon."

"I hope I haven't caught you at a bad time, Krolia."

Krolia turned and smiled pleasantly up at the commander with a slight tilt of her head. "Not at all, commander. I've always got time for my leader."

Sendak actually smiled. It was a little unsettling to see on such a cruel man. His organic gaze was soft upon her, while the mechanical eye was the exact opposite. His smile was crooked, a normally charming expression on anyone else. He looked up at the lion and said, "It truly is a magnificent creation, Krolia. All my life I've dreamt of bringing a lion of Voltron to our emperor. It's almost favorable that the red lion escaped Prorok's custody if only so that I can return them both to Zarkon myself."

Krolia followed his gaze. "I'm honored to be even a small part of your great task."

Sendak gave a closed lip chuckle. "You are more than a small part in this. And please... address me by my name, Krolia."

Krolia lifted her hand in a soft fist to her chest. "Vrepit sa... Sendak."

He lifted his galra hand to her jawline and growled suggestively, "I look forward to working... closely with you, lieutenant. Now I must let you resume your duties. I'll await your report in my office."

She blinked up at him, that flirty glance she'd perfected specifically for this kind of situation. "Your office it is." He winked and walked away folding his hands behind his back. Krolia shivered in revulsion and walked to the lion where she was protected within her particle barrier.

Krolia rested her hand on the bright shell and murmured, "Do you remember me, Lion? I'm... sorry that you've become trapped here. It was never my intention for anyone else to find you... or my little one. I do not know why the red lion saved my son, but you have my undying gratitude. I swear on the soul of my beloved, I will free you and your sister."

As she had when Krolia found her on earth, the lion remained still and silent. Krolia lifted her chin and continued on her way. Sendak would surely be disappointed if she were late for their unappealing appointment.

* * *

"Brona, do not dwell on her any longer." Brona paced her room while Ulaz stared at the ceiling laid out on the couch. He sighed and rubbed his eyes. "If you aren't going to relax and open up about what this is really about, I'll leave. I have things that need to be taken care of."

He sat up and went to stand when Brona reached out and caught his wrist. "Wait, Ulaz. I need your company... just for a few moments longer."

Ulaz turned and slowly stroked her hair behind her ear. "What is it my precious kitten?"

Brona raised an eyebrow with a quick grin. "Are you using a power move on me?"

Ulaz held her face in both hands and gently flicked his tongue along the tip of her nose. "When you act like such a finicky feline, what am I to do except threaten to remove the reward?"

"And you consider yourself my reward?"

He smiled against her lips and whispered, "I'd like to think so."

Brona bit his lip. "Naughty boy." She pushed him back onto the couch and sat in his lap with her legs on the armrest. "Do you think I'm acting out in jealousy?"

Ulaz feigned ignorance. "Who said that you were?"

"Haxus," Brona complained on an exhale and flopped backward dramatically. She looked at her hand where she played with a tear in the fabric from one of their more enthusiastic encounters and mumbled, "He told me I should stop being so foolish and accept that Lieutenant Bitch is here to stay. I mean, her transfer was so sudden! Sendak never allows new personnel into his crew so quickly. She must have pulled some kind of crooked business behind the scenes."

"Or perhaps she's really as good as everyone says she is," Ulaz suggested in a subtle way of redirecting the conversation away from Krolia's meddling with empirical records. "Sendak himself admitted she was highly recommended. She rose quickly within Warlord Ranveig's own crew. He's even harder on his people than Sendak."

"I suppose," Brona unwillingly relented. "But did you see the way Sendak is around her? From the moment he laid eyes on her, he's been practically drooling. I mean, what does he see in her?"

"She is very attractive," Ulaz mused with a teasing half smile. Brona almost glared at him. He leaned over her, his arm supporting his weight, and said, "I know you are ambitious, Brona, but do you really crave Sendak's affection? Am I not enough?"

Brona's eyes widened as she suddenly realized what he was suggesting. She shook her head and reassured, "No, Ulaz. You are more than enough for me. You're everything to me. I see the future, our future, when I look at you. But if I have Sendak's approval, I have a chance to rise through the ranks." She gently stroked his hair, her fingers caressing the edge of his ear. "I want to have command of my destiny, Ulaz. With a ship of my own, we have everything we could ever wish for. Please, Ulaz, try to understand."

He kissed her jawline and slowly stood up. "I understand, Brona, but do not let Second Lieutenant Krolia become the obstacle that brings about your downfall. She is not in the way of your ambitions." He stretched and walked to the door. Grabbing his pack from a hook on the wall, he said, "I don't know if I'll return today."

"Ulaz, thank you for listening to me."

He smiled back at her in the doorway. "Thank you for trusting me."

She curled up on the couch and waved lazily before the door closed. He walked for several minutes before ducking into a darkened room. A voice said, "You're late."

Ulaz tipped his head. "A minor inconvenience. How bad is it?"

Thace emerged from the dark by the glow of his luxite blade. "Keith started another fight when their rations were delivered. We need to intervene or everything will be in vain."

Ulaz frowned. "I'll arrange for him to be brought to my med bay. Thace, he needs to learn the truth."

"Krolia will not approve." Thace folded his arms. "He may act out if he discovers the secrets hidden in his blood."

Ulaz cracked his neck. "We have a short time yet. Teach him only what you need to. I'll send you his location when I'm ready." With that they split up and went their separate ways.

* * *

Keith sprawled out on the floor shivering. They'd sprayed him with some kind of numbing agent this time when he'd attacked. Lance sat beside him. He's been too slow to react in time to help, but not for lack of trying. Keith knew Lance felt bad despite that and whispered, "You know, I should teach you how to throw a proper punch."

"Hmm?"

Keith looked up at Lance. "I mean, you have the best marks in accuracy, sharpshooter, but you were never great at hand to hand combat."

"Okay, ignoring the insult, I'm only going to ask once. How do you know that? Our grades are kept private between us and our teachers."

Keith sighed and looked at the ceiling. "Exactly... the teachers."

Lance leaned on a hand and asked sarcastically, "What, did Shiro or Adam blab to you?"

Keith folded his hands on his chest. "Hey, wanna play twenty questions?"

Lance laid down so their heads were close while their bodies went in opposite directions. "I mean, this is the weirdest road trip, but sure. Why not."

Keith said, "To answer your question, it wasn't Shiro or Adam who told me."

"So who?"

Keith bit his cheek. "My turn." Lance groaned. Keith asked, "Is Rizavi really dating your sister?"

"What?! Veronica is dating Nadia?"

Keith snorted. "Wait, you didn't notice? James asked me about it a couple weeks ago. Since Nadia is still a senior and Veronica an active officer, we all thought they were trying to keep it on the down low. We didn't want to suggest anything and rat them out on accident, but it seemed pretty obvious to the rest of us."

"I can't believe you and James both noticed something I didn't," Lance mumbled above crossed arms. "My turn?"

Keith said, "Shoot, sharpshooter."

Lance murmured, "You know, I don't think you've actually played twenty questions before." He was quiet for a minute before he asked, "How did you fly that jet? Did you hot wire it or something?"

"I had the codes."

Lance frowned. "How? They only give those codes to graduates."

"I... I am a graduate, Lance."

Lance rolled up on his side. "Whoa, samurai. What do you mean 'you're a graduate'? You're not any older than us."

Keith sat up and chewed his lip. "I graduated nearly two years ago from the garrison. The only ones who knew were Griffin and the Holts, but that was more from circumstances and the fact that James needed to know as the formal leader of the team."

Lance gripped Keith's shoulder and turned him. "Keith, you're our leader. You've always been the head of the class."

Keith half smiled and looked away. "Yeah... and that was the problem. At the end of our sophomore year, I accidentally walked in on Admiral Sanda, General Iverson, Shiro, and Adam having a conversation about cutting a student. The government only funded six students in the fighter pilot program. They were arguing about which student to move when I interrupted.

"They were going to place you in the cargo pilot division even though your grades were well above the cutting line, Lance." Keith felt Lance's hand slide off of his shoulder. He looked at his friend and continued, "It was literally tenths of a percentage between you and two others. I may have yelled at the admiral. Told her that you were more than worthy to become a fighter pilot. In anger, she asked what I would do in her position. Tell someone else to step down? She asked if I'd let you take my spot."

"Keith..."

Keith continued before he lost his nerve, "I told her to give you my spot because I was going to graduate before the start of the next semester. I don't know if they believed me then, but they didn't formally remove you from the program. Shiro asked me if I was serious. I told him I had never been more sure of anything in my life. That summer, Shiro, Adam, and Iverson gave me a crash course of the materials juniors and seniors needed to know. I flew as Shiro's co-pilot. A couple weeks before classes resumed, I took my final exam and passed with a near perfect score. Shiro was actually pissed that I broke his record as youngest pilot to graduate from the garrison. They all surprised me with a secret graduation ceremony. Sam Holt asked Admiral Sanda if I could begin training to be the pilot of the Kerberos Mission."

Lance took a minute to absorb everything and asked, "So, all those times when you were skipping class?"

Keith put a hand on Lance's knee and admitted, "I was drilling with Adam. Shiro was permanently grounded six months ago due to his deteriorating health and Adam needed a flight partner. The white wolf was Shiro's way of letting me know he'd accepted that I was now the pilot of his fighter."

"Whoa... Keith, I never would have guessed you'd do something like that for me. That explains why my letter from the garrison arrived so late that summer. When were you going to tell us?" Lance asked.

Keith shrugged. "The Kerberos Mission was rescheduled to a few months after graduation. I figured the cat would be out of the bag by then when I was sitting in the audience instead of on stage."

"You were going to leave us just like that!?"

Keith shook his head. "It wouldn't have been permanent, Lance. And you guys had James. He's a great leader and a six man team makes more sense than seven."

Lance suddenly grabbed Keith's hand. "That's not the point! Keith, we grew up together. I mean, all of us, our classmates. Ohana, stupid mullet jerk! That was your doing! And now you tell me you were going to peace out and shoot off into space?"

Keith startled backward and his mouth parted in confusion. "I'm sorry? I didn't think it was that big a deal."

"Fuck, Keith! Of course it's a big deal! Why do you think Adam and Shiro nearly broke up over it? You're too important to everyone back home, Keith. You're too important to..." Lance's expression grew determined and he finished, "You're important to me. Maybe there was a bit of truth to what that alien said. From what you just told me, I really am the omega of our group, but that only proves it more. Maybe... Maybe I do feel more for you than trust as my leader."

"Lance, what are you saying? You're not the weakest by my standards. And what feelings? Lance, you're confusing me," Keith reached out with his other hand and squeezed Lance's shoulder. "We're both scared and hungry and not making sense."

Lance wiped furiously at his eyes and looked down. "You just told me you had been planning to leave the team. You were going to leave me behind for some stupid mission to collect dumb ice samples from the edge of our freaking solar system." Lance glared at Keith and said in complete seriousness, "Promise we'll always be together. Promise that no matter what, you won't leave me behind, not even to protect me."

Keith felt his breath stall in his lungs. Why was Lance asking that all of a sudden? It wasn't like he could go on the Kerberos Mission now anyway. Keith nodded and said, "Lance-"

The door opened and Keith slid on his knees in front of Lance blinking in the relatively bright light. He squeezed Lance's arm as two hollows were silhouetted in the door frame beside another whose face was cast in shadow. The alien said, "Prisoner 770077, exit the cell and accompany me immediately."

Lance whispered, "He means you, Keith."

Keith whispered over his shoulder, "You just told me never to leave you."

The prison guard stepped into the dark and aimed their gun at Keith's head. "I said move it, scum."

Lance and Keith stood. Then Lance pulled him around and mashed their faces together. Keith's confusion redoubled and he looked up into Lance's face above their rapidly rising chests. Then Lance pushed him toward the waiting prison guard who roughly caught Keith's arm and violently shoved him out of the cell. Keith looked back as the door closed.

The guard struck him between the shoulder blades with the butt of his weapon sending Keith to the floor. Keith bit back a nasty retort and pushed to his feet. The hollows walked alongside him while the guard aimed at his back. No honor. Fuckers.

They walked for some time before entering a single room. Strange monitors lined three walls below what looked like cupboards. A familiar alien stood beside a table that was almost standing on end. The medic gestured to the prison guard and said, "Bring him here."

Keith jolted as the guard grabbed his arm hard enough to bruise and dragged him to the exam table. "Let go of me, you bastard!"

When Keith was thrown into the table, it knocked the breath out of him. In the lull of his struggles, the medic and guard quickly fastened straps securing him to the table. The medic pressed a button and the table began to lay back. Keith grit his teeth in fear at a loss for words. The medic informed, "I'll need him for at least a varga. I'll send for an escort when he's ready."

The guard grunted in response and the hollows followed him out. Keith groaned and flexed every muscle, but the straps held. After almost a minute, he gave up in a panting, sweaty mess. He snarled out, "What are you gonna do to me?"

The medic came to his side and said, "You may relax, little kit. I'm not going to hurt you."

Keith shot back, "Yeah, about that, fuck you!"

The medic's lips twitched and he turned away to clear his throat. "You draw too much attention to yourself, Keith."

"Since we're stating the obvious, you're a freaky alien, Ulaz." Keith glared at the medic when he looked back with a raised eyebrow. "Yeah, I remembered, asshole. It's something I'm good at."

Ulaz tipped his head sideways. "I'm honored you remember me, kit. I only wish we had been able to meet under better circumstances."

"Oh, like having tea in a meadow of flowers while butterfly wings kissed our skin?"

Ulaz put his hands together and held them to his mouth in a silent bid for patience. "Keith, you're here now because you caused trouble for your prison warden. You were sprayed with an acid that will slowly eat through your attire and then your skin until you are no longer capable of rebellion. I managed to arrange for you to be placed in isolation for three quintants, but if the acid is not neutralized, you will be in unbearable pain by the time that you are moved back to general captivity." He gestured to Keith's hand that was uncovered. "Already, you have a rash from the acid. Will you let me take care of you?"

Keith had finally caught his breath and he hated that Ulaz had managed to calm him slightly. He ground out, "Fine."

Ulaz reached down and said, "Thank you, Keith. I know you have little reason to trust me, but I only wish to help you. Now, hold your breath for a moment. I have to flood the table."

"Wha-" Keith yelped as a cool, slimy sensation hugged his back and made its way up the sides of the table. Within seconds, the whole table was covered in a viscous clear liquid resembling mucus. Keith closed his eyes and held his breath as it covered his face. Slowly, the slime began to recede and then Keith felt the medic wipe his face. He gasped and opened his eyes. "What was that?"

"The neutralizing agent. It too is meant to deter disobedience. The prison guards have been known to submerge prisoners until they lose consciousness. That is why I sent your escort away." Ulaz turned to a counter top and muttered, "Barbarians."

Keith looked at Ulaz. "You're one of them."

Ulaz clenched a fist and said to the room, "Yes, though that does not mean we are the same. Keith, not all galra seek universal control. Do not for one instant think that I am so morally depraved as the other officers on this ship."

"Then help me escape. Please," Keith begged.

Ulaz turned back and the tension in his posture dissolved. He leaned over the bed and looked into Keith's eyes with a penlight before resting one warm hand on Keith's forehead. "Bide your time, little one. Draw no attention to you or your companion. Listen and learn. Strike when your moment comes where your enemies are most vulnerable. And remember, most of all, you are not alone. Little kit, you have more allies than you could possibly know."

Keith's anxiety rose unbidden and he whispered, "Why are you telling me this?"

Ulaz smiled. It was warm and kind and Keith felt his chest tighten as his mind fought his instincts to trust this man. He ruffled Keith's sticky hair that had awkwardly dried. "Because I like your spirit, kit. You remind me of a dear friend who taught me these same lessons. You will learn to love her."

"I'll never love any of you." Keith turned his head away from the medic and refused to look back.

Ulaz let out an exasperated sigh and dabbed at the rash on the back of Keith's hand. The cool creme instantly soothed his irritated skin. Then Ulaz moved on to Keith's neck and face. They said nothing more and Keith avoided eye contact. After an uncomfortably long time, the bed slowly began to rise. If not for the straps, Keith would have fallen forward on his face. Ulaz started loosening the belts and whispered, "Remember what I told you, Keith. Please, I do not want to see you hurt again."

Keith pushed off of the table and caught his balance. Then the door opened and the female lieutenant was waiting. Ulaz nodded to her and said, "He's ready, Krolia."

"Keith, please follow me."

Keith looked between Ulaz and Krolia before walking toward her in defeat. She said while they walked side by side, "You've lost weight, little one."

"The goo doesn't agree with me."

"I don't believe that." Krolia put a guiding hand on his shoulder as they turned a corner. "The rations are meant to maintain peak condition. I know you're going through a growth spurt at your age. You really can't afford to miss meals, child."

Keith rolled his eyes. "What are you, my mother? Honestly, I'd rather starve to death than give you bastards the satisfaction of beating me."

She squeezed his shoulder and stopped him in the hall. When he looked up, the anger he felt was replaced with contrition and fear. She glared down at him with an expression he'd only seen directed at others. "Don't you dare go that far, Keith. Your life is not worth so little." She pulled him onward and continued, "I will force feed you myself if you try something so stupid."

"Okay, I get it. I'm sorry," Keith apologized on reflex. God, even Coleen hadn't been able to shame him so badly. "Don't make it weird."

Krolia gave him a confused glance and they continued in silence more awkward than the one between him and Ulaz. At last, they entered a different smaller section of prison cells. The doors were less than half the width of the cell he'd left Lance in. Krolia paused by a door on the end and rested her hand on the door-pad. It slid silently open. Almost grudgingly, Krolia said, "This will be your cell for the next three quintants. I've taken the liberty to ensure you'll be given nourishment. Following good behavior, you will be returned to your cell mate."

She put a guiding hand in the middle of Keith's back and he entered the small isolation cell. Glancing back, he watched as her expression became remorseful and she closed the door. She glanced through the small viewing slot once before shutting that too, sealing him in darkness. Keith reached out and felt the walls. He paced the edges. This cell was about a third of the size of the one he shared with Lance.

Finding the corner, he slid to the floor and pulled his knees to his chest. So much had happened in the last hour. He didn't know what to make of it all. He'd probably start to lose his mind after a week in here. For the first time, he seriously began to have questions about how the aliens kept time.

Much later, he was laying on his side when he heard a noise. It was new. He'd memorized the hum of the ship and the buzz of energy that tended to flare sporadically, but this was a strange scrape. If the room hadn't been completely silent apart from his steady breathing, he would have missed it. He looked up to see a faint blue outline form a square.

A second later, the square was lifted and slid aside. Keith quickly sat up and made himself as small as possible while three glowing eyes lit up the space in the ceiling. The stranger dropped into the room lit by that same blue glow. It came from their sword, bleeding from an insignia Keith instantly recognized even though he never expected to.

Keith looked up at the figure in the skintight armor that covered their body. A hood covered their head even as those three eyes glared out from inside. The figure silently stood to their full height and slid their sword into their belt. They found Keith where he cowered on the ground and said, "Little one, it is time you learned the truth."


	9. Things Back Home

James stretched his quads while the last cadets filed out of the building and said, "Rizavi, roll call."

Nadia stood and called out loud, "Cadets, sound off!"

James caught a glimpse of the cadets quickly form into their groups and come to attention. Ryan finished stretching and folded his arms. James stood beside him with a cocked hip and asked, "You sure about this?"

"Mmmhmm."

"Ryan, you were shot in the leg less than three days ago. You shouldn't be standing, let alone running."

Kinkaid furrowed his brows and pursed his lips. "I'm fine, Griffin. The bandage came off yesterday and there's hardly a scar. The only way to recovery is pushing through the injury."

James put a hand on Kinkaid's arm before he could walk away. "I'm not asking as your superior, Ryan."

Ryan sighed and glanced sideways. "I know, James, but they need this. I need this. Discipline is all we have now."

James looked at the cadets. Most of the seventh and eighth graders had red rimmed tired eyes, the surest sign of extensive crying. The high schoolers didn't look much better. James patted Ryan on the back and nodded. Ryan nodded in return and they went to the front of the cadets together.

Ryan shouted, "Atten-tion!"

The cadets quickly saluted. James announced, "At ease, cadets. It is now 0900 hours. Our day should have begun two hours ago. Time to stop slacking off. Middle schoolers report to Officer Veronica, freshmen to Cadets Holt and Kinkaid, Sophomores to Cadets Garrette and Leifsdottir, and Juniors with Cadet Rizavi and myself. Meet here at 1400 hours. Dismissed."

Rizavi sidled up to him and said conspiratorially, "You're favoring him despite how he feels?"

James folded his arms determined not to let her change his mind. "Ryan needs to take it easy. Whatever he says, I know the pain still gets to him."

She rocked on her feet. "You're right, but he's probably not going to tell you it bothers him that you put him with the freshmen. You will need to apologize later."

James groaned in response. The juniors circled up in front of him and Nadia and he straightened up with his hands folded behind his back. "Let's start off easy. Twenty laps around the school." He expected to hear complaints, but the juniors just formed long rows. James paced to the other end and called, "Rizavi, set the pace. Look alive, cadets."

She took a few trotting steps like an acrobat starting their routine before settling into a steady jog. She ran at the front left of the group and James took the back right closest to the high walls their enemy's sentinels had erected to contain them. On the tenth lap, James noticed faces at the windows of the school.

He'd been surprised just how many people were being held here. This school had taught close to fifteen hundred kids before the invasion, but he estimated nearly five thousand had been placed here by the aliens. It made him wonder if there were any other schools in the area being used the same way. Thousands of kids taken from their families and they didn't have the benefit of training at the garrison.

They passed the sophomores and freshmen who were now conditioning with their respective seniors. On lap fifteen, Nadia increased the pace from a jog to a full on run with a last push to sprint their fastest the last half lap. When they jogged to a halt, Griffin tried his best to hide his heavy breathing while Nadia seemed almost refreshed. The juniors caught their breath and stretched while they could. Then Griffin called, "Drop and give me ninety, cadets. Sarez, count off."

Sarez, a buff girl from the country, started counting push ups. When they had a steady rhythm, James and Nadia started doing push ups of their own. They kept pace, soon passing the juniors. They stopped at one twenty. Now that they were back into it, James was relaxing. Ryan was right. They did need this.

They continued drilling for three more hours before rejoining the rest of the cadets in the back parking lot. It wasn't much, but they were all sweaty and distracted. Some were even smiling. Success. James signaled his team to fall in behind him and called, "Good work today. Tomorrow, we start at 0700 hours. Head to the cantine and take a well deserved break. You're dismissed."

The cadets broke apart and went back inside. Siblings from different classes reunited and James even heard laughter. He smiled and his chest swelled with pride. Veronica sauntered over and threw an arm around Nadia's shoulders. "Good work, Griffin."

"It wasn't my idea."

Ina insisted, "You still organized it."

Veronica guided Nadia toward the school and they all followed. She doubled down on her statement. "You gave them stability, James. The aliens haven't done anything since we were put here. If this lull continues, the kids will adjust as well as can be expected."

"What were you doing out there?"

James and his team turned to look at a group of individuals closer to Veronica's age than his. They wore casual street clothes in stark contrast to their garrison uniforms. Not only were they college aged, they appeared to be jocks. Their leader was a man over six feet tall with cropped brown hair and a broad chest. He crossed his rippling arms and glared down at Veronica.

James stepped up beside her and answered, "Training."

The man puffed up and said, "I wasn't talking to you, pipsqueak."

Kinkaid and Rizavi fell in beside him, but Veronica rolled her eyes. "Let's go, guys. The admiral is waiting."

James cracked his neck and took the lead. The jock called after them, "When you're tired of the kids, come find us."

James hid a smirk as Veronica flipped them the bird. "Real mature, V."

"Don't tell Iverson," Veronica joked with a wink.

They found Iverson and Sanda in the front office. A group of twenty older adults was crowded around the reception desk. The senior class stood at the back against the wall until Sanda was done speaking. From what they'd been able to gather intelligence wise, the aliens had taken every human male between the ages of twenty five and sixty and every female between twenty eight and fifty five to work camps. It seemed a mistake had been made in Iverson's case. He was the youngest of the elders by nearly twenty years. If what the alien had told them was true, the adults were supposed to take care of the rest, making them some kind of renewable work force.

When the elders left the office, Iverson gestured them closer with a nod of his head. Veronica asked, "What's our status?"

Sanda leaned on the table. "Not good. We have minimal rations of our own food. Apparently, the first prisoners arrived just hours after the attack. There was a lot of disorder at first. Little coordination was had and a lot of resources were lost. The only luck we have is that the invasion happened during the school year so the school was well stocked prior."

"Even still, we should find a way to scout out the surrounding zones. I asked the librarian to find any schematics that might be in the library. She found some old maps. They will give us a good start. Garrette, were you able to reroute utilities?" Iverson asked.

Hunk shrugged. "Water was easy. The building has it's own well since it was originally built beyond city limits. Electricity is harder. The generator took a nasty hit. I'd probably be able to get it up and running with parts, but there's still the problem of fuel. If Pidge can figure out how the aliens harness their energy, I could probably create a workaround."

"Right. Good work. Katie, how's your end coming?" Sanda asked.

Pidge scrunched up her face in thought. "I have the same problem Hunk does. There's just not much to work with here. I've made a crude radio from the parts I scavenged off the sentries before we left the garrison, but it only links to the robots. It'll give us a heads up if they receive orders, nothing more."

Ryan pointed to a spot on the map. "This is the east district shopping center. If we can get there, we'd have access to resources and tools."

Ina looked at the ceiling. "Perhaps we risk an excursion?"

Iverson said, "It's risky, but it might be worth it."

Sanda shook her head. "Not yet. We need more Intel. Holt, I have a key to the workshop instructor's office. See what you can find there. Strip wires from the building if you have to. Garrette, help her out any way you can. Griffin, arrange a rotation to keep eyes on the walls at all times. Kinkaid, Leifsdottir, let's see if we can find a safe route to that mall. Rizavi and McClain, spread out and learn what you can."

"Sir," they all said as one and left to follow their orders.

James went to the cafeteria to find the cadets. The halls were crowded. His fellow prisoners were a mix of small kids clinging to young parents and adolescents ranging from grade-school to college. Everyone was trying to stay calm. Two weeks had passed since the initial attack and it showed in everyone's faces. Morale was low.

It was refreshing to actually enter the cafeteria and see the cadets were still smiling. A group off to the side had joined a bunch of strangers in a game of hacky sack. A couple juniors were up on a table as a makeshift stage in front of fifty gradeschoolers. James joined a line of twenty-something moms and dads to listen in.

"... and even though we were all scared, our leader made sure we were safe. He challenged the aliens, the galra, at every chance. They called him the alpha. We called him Keith. He was fearless."

The second junior lifted a bag of food goo. "Keith put his life before everyone else. The galra doctor came to see us and told us to eat their strange food. Without hesitating, Keith took the weird food in his bare hands," the junior mimicked the hero of the story, "and ate it!"

The kids squealed as the junior shoved the goo in his mouth. The other junior held out a finger and the kids all grew quiet. "We feared he would die." The junior who had eaten the goo fell to their knees dramatically and grabbed their throat. The kids all gasped or shouted in alarm. The narrator went on, "It was an odd experience, but he lived! Keith, the bravest of us all, risked death by goo and triumphed. So remember, if he could eat the goo, you can too."

The kids all clapped as the juniors on the table bowed. The other juniors went into the group of kids and handed out rations. James smirked at the cleverness of their story. One of the mothers next to him whispered to the woman beside her, "Should we stop them?"

James answered, "Nah, it's harmless. They'll have to get used to it anyway. Until the admiral finds a way to make this school self sustainable, we're at the mercy of our galra overlords."

The parents all turned to look at him. The woman who had whispered asked, "You're one of those garrison students? So what they're telling them is true?"

James lifted his chin. "Every last detail. Keith was one of my best friends and maybe the most accomplished student to ever graduate from the Galaxy Garrison. He never quits."

"So... where is he now?" a man asked.

"Our strongest fighters were taken into space." James looked over and made eye contact with the man. "Keith was chosen by the galra. He and my other classmate, Lance, are probably causing hell for them." He looked away and smirked. "I can't even imagine Keith or Lance giving up. So neither can we."

He pushed off of the wall and walked to the table. The juniors on top crouched and sat on the edge. Before James could bring up the topic of a scout rotation, one little girl raised her hand and shouted, "Will you tell us about the great escape again!"

"And how you killed the galra aliens!"

The kids began cheering in excitement and the juniors smiled nervously. James raised an eyebrow and held his hands over the kids. "I know you're all interested in our adventures, but I need to talk to my classmates for a bit." He put two fingers to his mouth and whistled. The kids playing hackey sack stopped and came over. "Why don't you all go outside to play on the playground? Freshmen, keep an eye on them."

"Sir."

James watched the kids follow the freshmen. More than a few reached to hold hands. The parents briefly considered before following them out. James sighed and sat on the table. He should have grabbed a notebook.

* * *

A couple days later, James was laying on the roof of the building's east side. He could just see over the wall to the ruins of the city beyond. To the west lay desert, mountains to the north. The sun had set hours ago and the brick was no longer warm. He'd set up a twenty four hour watch so the seniors and juniors were spread out to take the night hours. He pulled his jacket closer around his shoulders and rubbed his hands together.

"Cold?" James looked up as Ina spoke behind his shoulder. He shook his head to hide his chattering teeth. She waved him over to the corner and said, "Sit with me. We can watch both sides from there."

He dragged his feet to where she went mostly because his toes were frozen in his boots. When he sat beside her, she wrapped her blanket around them both and reached for his hand. "Brr. See, you are cold. Here." She took both his hands and shoved them between her thighs.

James blushed and stammered, "Uh... Leif, what're you doing?"

She lifted wide innocent eyes to his in the dark. He could see the crescent moon reflected in her irises. Ina asked, "Is it not warm?"

"No! It's, uh, plenty warm. But, isn't it... an odd place to put your hands?"

Ina smiled. "We girls know the benefits of warm thighs, James. Don't guys do this?"

James felt his ears heat up despite the cold and looked away muttering, "No. No we don't." Quicker than he expected, his hands were practically sweating. He asked, "Can I have my hands back?"

Ina made a small noise in surprise and relaxed her legs. James smiled to himself. She was so cute. He reached for her hand and tucked his feet under the blanket. She didn't pull out of his hold. They sat quietly for a time viewing the wall lit with purple light from the robots pacing their routes.

"I don't think I've ever seen so many stars."

"Hmm?" James looked at her. She was gazing at the sky. He lazily pointed out, "We always see stars like this when we do the fall and spring desert trek."

Ina shook her head thoughtfully. With a small sad smile, she replied, "No we didn't. No matter where you go, there will always be light pollution. The cities hide the stars... but now the cities are silent and dark. Humanity is no longer veiling the depths of space. We are forced to look beyond our finite existence and come to terms with how minuscule our imprint truly is." She turned to look at him and shed a single tear. "James, what if... what if we really don't mean anything? The stars, the galra, the earth... our entire biological fingerprint could be removed and the universe would continue on."

James swallowed and his throat locked up. She was in one of her mindsets. He reached out and cupped her cheek. Wiping away her tear with a thumb, he asked, "Do you trust me, Ina?" After a moment, she nodded and looked down. James pulled her toward him and kissed her forehead then hugged her to his side. "We aren't meaningless, Leif. Trust me. We were put here for great things. The galra said they've been ruling for ten thousand years. How old is earth, Ina?"

Her tone became calculating as she answered, "No one really knows, but the general consensus is ten thousand years."

"Exactly," James said with a sense of triumph. He grinned and said, "I don't know how life started here, but if it were to spite the galra, I'd gladly accept the chance to be a thorn in their side. Wouldn't you?"

Ina sighed and leaned more into him. "Thank you, James. You always know what to say to help me."

"Just returning the favor, Leif." He settled against the aluminum vent to support her and they waited to watch the sun rise.

* * *

 **Can I please get a review? Is this story good? Do you like the direction? Is it dark enough for ya?!**


	10. Schemes and Hidden Agendas

Keith found his courage and stood. The person was clearly galra, though the fact that they snuck through the ceiling instead of using the door spoke volumes. Keith asked, "Who're you? Ulaz... or a friend of his?"

The galra tipped their head sideways. "My name is unimportant for the time being. Little one, do you wish to know the truth?"

Keith stiffened and clenched his jaw. "That symbol on your sword... what is it?"

The galra insisted, "Do you truly wish to know? To learn the truth is a one way journey. Knowledge may bring pain and cannot be untaught."

"You're starting to piss me off," Keith shot back. "I already asked my question, so tell me what the damn symbol means."

The galra drew their sword and held it out at arm's length. "I think you already know the answer, little one. The path to knowledge is difficult and we are hardly where I would choose to begin your training, but time is of the essence."

"Time? Training?"

"Keith, take this blade from me and you will learn everything."

Keith finally noticed that the galra wasn't taking care to be quiet. He asked, "Won't the guards hear?"

The galra sighed and their shoulders slumped. Keith could imagine he was rolling his eyes behind the mask. The galra explained, "These cells are soundproof to silence the insanity of the prisoners. Attack me, Keith."

"Fine!" Keith rushed with a punch and roundhouse. His foot made no impact and he looked up in scared realization. The galra groaned with palpable disappointment and Keith screamed as he flew back into the wall. He picked himself up and accused, "That was dirty!"

"That was pathetic," the galra returned. "Come at me again, Keith, as though your life depends on it. Soon it just might."

Keith clenched a fist and did as told. He lasted ten seconds longer. Standing and glaring, he immediately attacked again. He relaxed into the drill. It had been a long time since a sparring partner had challenged him and he remembered all of Shiro's old tips from their days fighting together. He was finally starting to see his opponent's patterns when the galra blocked his kick and called, "Enough, kit. That is enough for now."

Keith ignored him and punched again. He actually landed a hit! Grinning, he hesitated and looked up. The galra sighed when Keith kept up his pace. The galra blocked and said again, "It's time to stop, Keith. I'm serious, kit, do not- Keith, stop!" The galra caught Keith's fist and pulled him forward.

"Whoa!" Keith wiggled as the galra pinned him to their chest with one arm and put him in a headlock. The galra was breathing hard against Keith's cheek. So this was still hard for him too?

The galra's grip softened, though they didn't let go completely and Keith felt the ground beneath his toes again. The galra leaned close to his ear and whispered, "Enough, Keith. You've been training for vargas and need to rest."

Keith took a deep breath and closed his eyes. When he relaxed, the galra let go and paced to the wall. Sliding to the floor, he gestured beside him. Keith cautiously approached, but left a couple feet between them. The galra reached to their belt and held out their sword. "Here."

Keith raised an eyebrow. "You told me to take it, but now you're offering it?"

The galra chuckled. "Good instincts, kit, however I _am_ offering it. Come now."

Keith reached out. Just before he took the hilt, he looked up at the galra. "Why do you trust me with it? I could turn on you."

"If you wished, but I think there's something you want more than your freedom right now."

Keith scrunched his nose and took the sword. He put the flat of it across his other palm and ran a thumb over the blue light. "I..."

The galra said warmly, "You know this symbol."

Keith nodded. "Why... Why does..." He bent his legs and put his forearms on his knees. He gripped the hilt of the sword with both hands and put his forehead to the pommel. "There's something different about me... right? That's why you and Ulaz found me?" He had a sudden realization and looked at the galra. "My blood, they took it back on earth! Do the other galra, the mean ones, do they know?"

The galra reached out and rested a broad hand on Keith's shoulder. "They do not know, little one. Your identity is safe for the moment. The only ones who know are my allies within our order and now you."

"Your order?" Keith swallowed his anxiety as his heart rate slowed again. "Does that mean... my knife... the one who gave it to my father...?"

The galra squeezed Keith's shoulder. "She has her own story to tell you, little one, but know that it was not easy for her to leave you and your father behind."

Keith took a deep breath and looked at the sword. "So... this order..."

The galra chuckled again. "We are known as the Blade of Marmora. We oppose the Empire from the shadows, assassinating targets and disrupting our enemies actions."

"The Blade of Marmora..." Keith smiled for the second time that day. "How do I join?"

The galra barked a laugh and reached up to fluff Keith's hair. "Easy, little one. We have to get you out of here, first."

Keith perked up. "Wait, there's actually a way?"

The galra firmly nodded. "There is a way." The galra turned and knelt facing Keith. "My teacher has a plan, but it is too soon to reveal everything."

"Why?"

"Keith, there are many variables that I do not want to cause you more distress. Let us worry about everything until the moment of action." The galra put his hand around Keith's on the hilt of his sword. "Now I must go or my absence will be noticed."

"Wait! Don't- Don't leave me!" Keith gripped the galra's forearm.

The assassin settled his hand on Keith's head a final time. "You are not alone, little one. We watch over you from the shadows. Even when you do not see us, our gaze will never leave you. Trust me, young kit."

Keith looked at his hand that still gripped the hilt of the sword and slowly let go. The galra patted Keith's head and stood in a single motion. Keith looked up at him and asked, "When will I see you again?"

The galra sheathed their sword and answered, "I do not know, but another will come before you leave isolation. Take care what you reveal beyond this cell. The enemy is interested in you and this ship has many eyes."

Keith watched as the galra bent their legs and jumped to catch the edge of the hole in the ceiling. He effortlessly pulled himself into the vent and slid the panel back over the hole. Keith sat there while his mind ran rampant. He was still thinking about what what the galra had said when a mechanical sliding panel made him jump. After a second, a small package fell out of the hole in the wall and bounced across the floor.

Keith looked at the food parcel and glared, jumping again when the slide slammed shut. Turning to lean his shoulder against the wall, he closed his eyes. How much time had passed while they'd trained? He hadn't noticed before, but he was really sore and tired. Settling his breathing, he curled up as much as he could and fell asleep.

* * *

"Keith... sweet boy, wake up."

Keith groaned and slowly sat up stretching. When he opened his eyes, he noticed the room was lit with blue before he saw the person kneeling beside him. He startled and cursed, "Jesus Christ!"

The galra was dressed in dark armor similar to what the one before wore. Their hood was up, though their mask was gone. He could only see the outline of their chin and mouth within the dark. On their shoulders were broad cuffs of some kind that the other hadn't had. This galra was also smaller in height and weight and female.

She apologized, "I am sorry I surprised you."

Keith shook his head. "It's alright. I feel like I overslept."

"My companion said you worked very hard. You needed the rest."

He looked sideways at her. Why was it so easy to accept them now? They were still technically aliens, but it was like something in his mind had changed completely in the last twenty four hours. He asked, "What time is it?"

The woman answered, "I believe it would be close to sunset on your home planet, however to give context, you will be moved back to your previous cell in less than twelve of your earth hours. Two and a half quintants, or roughly the same number of days has passed since you were brought here."

"Two and a half days!?" Keith's mouth formed an 'o'. "So that's what you mean. Then, is a 'varga' similar to a different unit?"

"The universe uses the standard Altean time measurements as they are the most common among planets. I believe your hours are similar in length to a varga, though there are only twenty vargas in a quintant instead of twenty four."

Keith tried to wrap his head around that, but he wasn't exactly good at conversions. Then he realized he was debating math and time with an alien who assassinated other aliens for a living and he asked, "Why are you here?"

The woman's lips curved upwards in a smile. "I hear you like to fight. Shall we make you better?"

Keith grinned and nodded. She reached out and he took her hand. When she pulled him to his feet, he noticed she was unarmed and asked, "Where's your weapon?"

The woman paced a few feet away and turned to face him. "It is somewhere safe. I want to teach you without it."

Keith stood at attention as a trill of excitement went through him. "Alright. Teach me."

The woman giggled breathily and began her lesson. Keith paid close attention to everything she said and did. They weren't sparring like he had with the other assassin, but he still felt tested on a mental and physical level. When they finally stopped, he was sore and sweaty. He leaned into the wall panting and slid to the floor.

The woman sat beside him half cross-legged with one knee bent. "You are a fast learner, Keith. I've spent many pheobs teaching what you picked up in vargas."

"Thanks. You're a great teacher."

She looked at him, her lips formed into a smug smirk. "I know. Many of our order are adults who defect from the empire, though I had the privilege of being raised within it. Our leader himself taught me to wield my mother's blade."

Keith looked at his feet and chewed his cheek while his gut churned with nerves. At last he asked, "Your mother was a member of the Blades of Marmora too?"

Her lips parted to reveal sharp canines and she quickly looked away. "...Yes, little one. That was the original intent of our order. To pass the blades from parent to child through blood." They sat silently for several minutes before she noticed the food packs bunched by the far corner. "You haven't eaten?"

Keith groaned and rolled his eyes. "You sound like that lieutenant."

The woman tsked and reached into her armor. She removed a small flat parcel that appeared to be vacuum sealed. Opening it, the fresh scent of spices made him salivate. She reached in and took a piece before holding out the pouch. "Eat, precious one. You need your energy."

He raised an eyebrow at the pet name she'd given him and hesitantly took what she offered. "What is it?"

The woman answered while she chewed, "Animal protein."

He sniffed it and sneezed as something like pepper hit his nose. Looking at her one last time, he put it in his mouth and chewed. The meat was soft and thick, but cured with the spices. Something like salt stung his tongue it was so strong. He swallowed and took another bite.

Keith chewed and swallowed without thought of his actions while his mind quickly betrayed him. His breaths came fast and irregular and his eyes began to water. He pulled his legs to his chest and put his head on his knees as he started crying. Why? This was stupid. All she'd done was share her food and he was a blubbering mess. He sniffed and wiped his eyes taking another bite.

"Keith," the woman whispered.

He tried to stand, but only got to his knees. He hugged himself. "I'm sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me."

"Hush, sweet boy." He felt her hands against his back and let himself fall forward into her. She caught him in a gentle embrace while he cried into her chest. "You've undergone tremendous amounts of stress in the recent quintants and you haven't felt kindness from your captors. I'm sorry. You will not have to suffer such treatment much longer."

"Thank you," Keith stuttered through his sobs.

She softly cradled the back of his head and whispered, "I only do as I should, Keith, though you are very welcome." She asked cautiously, "Is... is intimate contact like this common for you?"

Keith shook his head. "Not really. My... my friends, well more like brothers, were the only one comfortable hugging me. Everyone else seemed afraid of getting close... like I was going to lash out."

The woman's hold tightened protectively and she put her chin to the crown of his head. "I'm sorry you had to go through that as well. Keith, you must have felt so alone when you were small after what happened to your father."

Keith looked up in confusion. "How did you know I was an orphan?"

The woman cupped his cheek, and bit her lower lip. "It's doesn't matter right now, but know that I will never leave you again."

He sighed in frustration and put his forehead to her chest plate. "I don't understand."

She gently placed her cheek to his hair and whispered, "You will. Don't sleep until you are brought to your friend. Listen and learn from your enemies and remember what I've taught you." Then she sat back on her heels and put her hands on his shoulders. "Now, finish eating what I brought. I'll stay as long as I can."

Keith nodded obediently and bit off another piece of meat. His stomach clenched at first, reminding him just how little he'd eaten since he'd woken up in the cell with Lance. He easily finished what was in the package. The woman smiled from the depths of her hood and reached into her pocket again when Keith licked his fingers. She said, "I know you find the empire's rations unpleasant, so I brought you some of mine. Try to spread them out."

Keith looked at them and asked, "Uh... how can I smuggle them with me?"

The woman reached forward and touched the collar of his tunic before hesitating and asked, "May I?"

"Yeah. Sure."

Keith tilted his head as she used a nail to separate the front of his unitard just off center. She explained, "This suit is capable of almost nothing, but it stretches to fit the body of the one wearing it." She slid the packages of food into the clothing and pressed the material back together. It morphed and instantly reformed into a seamless piece of clothing. She touched his arm and said regretfully, "I have to go now, Keith."

Keith nodded. "I understand that much. Can... it's just... will you tell me your name?"

The woman looked down and shook her head. "Keith, you have no idea how much I want to, but until you are safely out of the empire's grasp, I don't dare put you in any more danger."

Keith chewed his cheek and looked away. "Fine."

"Keith," the woman whispered with a shake of her head. She reached out and cupped his face. Her palms were warm and soft against his skin. He shivered and melted looking into the depths of her hood. He could barely make out short hair curled around her face. He wanted to see her eyes to see if the things her actions told were reflected there.

He closed his eyes while his touch starved instincts fought his experience with liars. There was a strange pulse of energy. It grew until it became something he recognized and his eyes shot open when a lion growled. He gasped and exclaimed, "Wha-," before freezing in place. The room wasn't so dark for half a second and he saw the woman's face. "You?"

The lieutenant let go of him as though he were on fire and stood. "I must go."

Keith reached for Krolia, "Wait! Please- I have so many questions!"

She stepped back and jumped. Keith stumbled and fell to his knees. Why? Why had they bothered with him? Why were they telling him so much yet so little? When he looked up, she was gone and he had no answers.

* * *

Krolia stalked across her bedroom and ripped off her hood. Air! She needed air! She loosened the front of her uniform and leaned over her vanity panting before covering her mouth to smother a sob. He'd recognized her and she'd fled! She'd run away again when he needed her the most. Her reflection looked back at her with contempt. What kind of mother abandoned her child?

There was a knock on the door. She jumped into bed and hastily pulled the covers to her chin as the door opened. Krolia relaxed and sighed in relief. "It's only you, Thace."

Thace locked the door behind him and asked, "Did you only just get back?"

Krolia sat up in bed and nodded guiltily. "He is... everything, Thace. I hate myself for leaving him there."

Thace knelt before her with his hands on his thighs. "Teacher, we cannot release him until everything is ready. Our leader's patience is already being tested."

Krolia glared into her lap. "Fuck his patience. I've only had Keith back for precious moments, but if anything happens to him, I'll kill everyone on this ship and then myself."

"Understood." Thace stood and asked timidly, "Have you spoken to Kolivan since your transfer?"

Krolia stood and stripped out of her armor. As she dressed in her imperial uniform, she said, "No, and I intend to keep it that way until our mission is complete."

* * *

Lance tapped a restless foot. After Keith had been taken, he'd paced until exhaustion only to wake up alone. After five repetitions, he was starting to think Keith was never coming back. Lance had banged on the door demanding answers, but all his questions fell on deaf ears.

His feet were sore, his fists were bruised, and he'd lost his voice from shouting. Lance folded his hands, put his forehead on them, and began whispering in spanish. He prayed for Keith to come back and he wasn't sure his prayers were being heard as time passed. Lance gave up and sniffled miserably. He'd given up all hope when the door opened. He lifted his head and breathed, "Keith."

Keith was carelessly shoved into the cell. He glared weakly over his shoulder before the door shut. Then he looked around and spotted Lance. His eyes were shining in the dark as they ran to each other and embraced. Lance whispered, "I was scared you were gone for good."

"They put me in solitary." Keith squeezed Lance tighter and said, "It's been three fucked up days."

"How do you-" Lance stopped himself as something crinkled between them. He asked hoarsely, "Uh, Keith... is that a chip bag or are you just happy to see me?"

Keith held Lance at arm's length and leveled his gaze. "Really? We've been back together for thirty seconds and you're already using cheesy pick up lines?"

Lance raised a sarcastic eyebrow. "Yes?"

Keith rolled his eyes and reached up to his collar. Lance watched curiously as Keith pulled apart the weird jumpsuit and revealed something similar to what their food goo came in. Then Lance caught a glimpse of Keith's clavicle and he felt his face heat up. Keith didn't notice, thank god, before pulling out one of the packages and pressing the material of his jumpsuit back together.

"Lance, I-" Keith abruptly shut his mouth and scanned the room. Lance felt his confusion triple and followed Keith as he observed every inch of the walls. At last, he tapped the wall with his knuckles. The first couple were metallic, but then he tapped something like glass. Keith grinned in smug pride and turned to Lance. He pointed to the wall and then to his eyes.

It took Lance a moment before he realized what Keith was onto. Barely nodding, he motioned to the corner that would be a blind spot for their captor's camera and they both sat. Keith frowned and crossed his arms. Lance understood his frustration. If they were constantly under surveillance, nothing was secret, and clearly Keith had something he wanted to tell him.

Lance suddenly sat up straighter and snapped his fingers. Keith tilted his head in confusion. Then Lance said using sign language, "They can't see us here, right?"

Keith grinned and signed back, "Great idea, Lance!"

Lance swelled with pride and signed, "What happened? What did they do to you?"

"You're never going to believe it, but we have allies. They put me in isolation so we could speak in private. They have a plan to get us out of here!"

Lance felt his heart rate increase even as he tried not to get his hopes up. "Who are they? Some other prisoners?"

Keith hesitated as he signed, "Not exactly..."

"Then who?"

Keith shook his head in frustration and signed, "It doesn't matter, but I trust them. They gave me this stuff, food they eat that isn't goo, and taught me to fight like them."

"Keith... are you sure this isn't a trap?"

Keith's mouth formed a thin, determined line and he nodded. "They taught me how to survive. We dig in and bide our time. The enemy will lose interest and when the moment comes, we attack." Keith reached forward to grab Lance's hand and said out loud, "I'm going to teach you to fight, Lance."

"Great..." Lance moaned. "I'm already looking forward to the bruises."

Keith laughed and replied, "Good. I'm not going easy on you like Adam."

Lance moaned again and stood. "Fine. Let's get started."


	11. Inevitable Altercation

James woke up on the warm asphalt among the pile of his classmates. They had trained earlier than usual to prepare for the admiral's assembly on top of extra scouting patrols the night before. Ina was already awake sitting against the brick wall writing in a spiral bound notebook. She rubbed her eyes and then noticed him. She informed dully, "The assembly starts in an hour and a half."

James nodded and stretched. "Did you sleep at all?"

Ina shook her head without looking up. He frowned. She was doing it again. He stood and leaned against the wall beside her. Looking over her shoulder, he saw an extensive mathematic formula spaced around a child's crayon drawing of a dinosaur. She put her pencil to her lips and then erased a number using her pinky to brush away the rubber bits.

Half an hour later, Hunk rolled over on Veronica and Rizavi. Rizavi groaned and lifted her knees, shoving against Pidge. Except Pidge was so small, it shoved her completely out of the pile until she fell off of Kinkaid 'Lion King' style with a surprised shout. Everyone startled awake by then. James covered his smile with a hand, but Ina couldn't stop a giggle at their antics. Yep. The graduating class of the Galaxy Garrison.

"Ow." Pidge held her head and curled up for a moment before splaying out. "Can we just pretend we have nothing to do for the rest of the day?"

Kinkaid sat up and rubbed his leg. James pushed off the wall and replied, "It's not that bad, Pidge."

Hunk rolled the other way onto his stomach and complained, "I agree with Katie."

Veronica stood and pulled Rizavi to her feet. "We've been working really hard, but if this pays off, we'll have more down time. Come on, guys. Just one last push."

They collectively groaned and James insisted, "On your feet. We don't want to be late."

He led them around the side of the school and up the steps when they heard raised voices. He shared a look with Ryan and they took off in the direction of the argument. They slowed to a standstill as a gathered crowd blocked the hall. James shoved his way through to where a trio of sophomores were fighting with the college jerks. James broke through the final circle with Ryan and Hunk right behind him and grabbed one sophomore by the back of the collar before he could escalate the situation.

Ryan put himself between another sophomore and Hunk had wrapped up the final student in a bear hug. James glared between the cadets and the punks and demanded, "What is going on?"

"We already told you brats we don't want any part of your pow-wow."

James shot a sideways glance at the jerk and asked the student, "Is this true?"

The cadet balled their fists and spat, "They refused to come to the admiral's assembly!"

"Okay, no need to shout." James put a firm hand on the cadet's shoulder and turned to the jerk whose friends had stepped up beside him. "I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but this assembly is not voluntary. If we are to survive as a species, we need to do what Admiral Sanda says."

He turned to the gathering crowd and said for everyone to hear, "The assembly will be in the gymnasium in forty five minutes. It is expected to run long to handle questions in an organized manner, so if you need to arrange for childcare of anyone under five years old, please check into the first grade classrooms on the second floor. Youth caretakers are waiting to be of assistance."

The crowd began to murmur and break up. James smiled down at the cadet he still held under control and winked. The cadet smiled shyly and looked away. James squeezed the cadet's shoulder and pushed them toward their classmates. He shook his head and rolled his shoulders. This whole leadership role really was more annoying than Keith had let on.

"James! On your six!"

James turned back and a fist connected with his face. He stumbled backward and Rizavi caught his arm. James grit his teeth and glared. "What the hell was that?"

The jock shook out his hand with a triumphant grin. "That's for being such a twat. Military kids always think they're above the rest of us. Well fuck off! We don't listen to you and we aren't going to your PTA meeting."

"Permission to engage," Leifsdottir requested with cold precision.

James smirked and denied, "Negative, Leif. If they want to be that way, then we don't want them. The admiral will decide what kind of corporal punishment fits their crimes against humanity." He wiped a thumb along his lower lip and added smugly, "Besides, I've been punched harder by twelve year olds."

"You fucking prick!"

James dodged the clumsy punch and kneed the jock in the stomach. Then the rest of the college jocks pushed forward and a full on brawl erupted. James was almost happy the tension finally snapped, especially against him and not the sophomores. The college kids had caused nothing but trouble since they'd first met.

Then a shrill whistle made him freeze and he instantly let go of the guy he was pummeling to stand against the wall at attention and salute. From the corner of his eye, he saw the rest of his classmates follow suit as Admiral Sanda strutted down the hall. The jocks picked themselves up and crowded together. James swallowed the lump in his throat as the admiral stopped in front of him.

She looked him and his classmates over and asked, "Squad Leader Griffin, what is the meaning of this?"

James said through his panting, "There was a disagreement about today's scheduled events, ma'am."

"And you thought this was the solution?"

James looked straight ahead and answered, "No, ma'am. Me and my squad did not initiate first hostile contact."

The admiral's lip twitched and she said under her breath, "Taking after Keith now, James?" James struggled not to grin and lifted his chin in pride. The admiral looked down her nose at the jocks and said, "As for you, report to the gymnasium on the double."

The jock who'd punched James had a bloody nose and black eye, but he answered, "Stay out of it, granny. That punk's going to eat his words."

Admiral Sanda glanced wide eyed at James as if to ask why he'd stopped before she walked right up to the jock. She was almost a full foot shorter than him, but the sharp intelligence in her eyes cowed him. She said succinctly, "You are to address me as Admiral, young man, and that cadet who gave you that beautiful shiner is five times the fighter you are. Ask me how I know that."

"I-"

"I know he's a better fighter, because I know exactly who taught him," Sanda interrupted while the jocks took a step back. "And guess who taught their teachers." She smiled in complete confidence of her victory. "That's right. I did. Now, do I have to repeat myself, or shall I have my best students continue to prove their abilities in combat?" The jocks shared a worried look and Sanda said more firmly, "Am I understood?"

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

The jock ground out, "Yes... Admiral. Come on, guys."

Admiral Sanda didn't move out of the way as they walked past. Then she turned and clicked her heels. "I said on the double."

The jocks glanced back before stumbling into a jog. Admiral Sanda chuckled under her breath and walked back to James. She glanced sideways up at him and shook her head with a smile before pulling him to her for a quick hug. "That was rash, James."

The rest of his class relaxed and Veronica reinforced, "It really wasn't our fault. That jerk threw the first punch."

Sanda shook her head. "Even you, Veronica. I see where your brother gets it."

Veronica giggled. "Thank you, Admiral."

Sanda sighed and said, "We should go or we'll be late to our own party."

* * *

Adam shouldered the pickaxe and paused to catch his breath. He'd tied his jacket around his waist and sweat poured down his back and neck. He wiped his forehead on the sleeve of his black t-shirt and shifted the handle of the pickaxe in his blistered hands.

The rest of the men beside him continued working, resolved to their fate. A middle aged woman walked by handing out pouches of water. Adam took two and turned to find Takashi. He ducked out of the smaller mine-shaft and worked his way back to the main atrium where Shiro had helped with material processing. Most of the processors were women and older men. It should have been easy to spot Shiro in the crowd, but Adam couldn't find him.

A tap on his shoulder made him jump and a man pointed to a dark corner behind a pile of dead ore. Adam wove through the lines of production and sought out his husband with an anxious heart. He rounded the rubble and the continuous noise of the mine faded into the background. Takashi was curled up on himself and clutched his diseased arm to his chest. He'd locked his jaw and his eyes were squeezed shut against the pain.

Adam silently knelt beside Shiro and held him. He murmured nonsense syllables and kissed Shiro's hairline while they desperately waited for the attack to pass. At last it was too much and Shiro whimpered in pain. Adam sucked his breath through his teeth and reached for the bracelet on Shiro's wrist. Shiro protested weakly, but it was too much to fight Adam and his pain. Adam turned Shiro's hand and felt his blood pressure drop. The bracelet was empty.

Adam swallowed and covered his mouth with his hand. "How long have you been out, Takashi?"

Shiro murmured through his shaking, "I didn't want you to worry."

"You lied and said there was enough for at least another week. How. Long."

Shiro leaned into Adam and shook his head. "I'm not sure. Ten days... twelve? The doses kept dropping when the vial wasn't changed."

"Takashi, you jerk." Adam squeezed Shiro and kissed his temple. "Fuck, what are we going to do?"

The attack finally passed and Shiro slumped against Adam's chest. He was panting and had cut his palm with his fingernails. Adam ripped the bottom of his shirt and wrapped Shiro's hand. Shiro looked up with that special soft glance. The one that Adam loved and hated more than everything because he couldn't resist it.

"Adam... it's only going to get worse. I think... we might have to do it."

Adam shook his head. "No. We wait for rescue. That's what we decided together."

Shiro looked at the ceiling of the mine. "No one's coming. If we don't amputate, I'm as good as dead."

"We amputate," Adam put his forehead to Shiro's and closed his eyes, "and you will be. Takashi, love of my life, they'll kill you if you can't work."

"And what can I do now?" Shiro demanded with a hysterical note. "The disease has already spread throughout my body, but if we remove my arm, it will slow metastasis." He took a couple deep breaths, but his voice still shook when he said, "Amputation was always inevitable. I'd come to terms with it when the doctors said that was my only option. Are you willing to help me do this?"

Adam buried his face in Shiro's neck. "Yes. If that's what you want... I'll do everything it takes. Give me some time... to ask around and see if there's a doctor anywhere, anyone with medical knowledge. I... I don't think I can do it by myself."

"Yeah... that's fair." Shiro reached up and ran his fingers through Adam's hair. "I love you, you know. You and your dumb commitment to a jerk like me."

Adam kissed Shiro's lips. They were chapped and cracked while the rest of him was covered in grime and engine oil. He'd always liked that scent when Shiro came home from working in the hangar on his bird. When he separated for air, Adam pushed the water pouches into Shiro's hand and said, "I have to get back before the sentries notice I'm gone. See you tonight."

Shiro leaned forward and kissed him two more times, short lingering kisses that only bought precious seconds. "See you tonight."


	12. Trust

Krolia pinched the bridge of her nose and asked again, "Remind me how this is a bad thing?"

Brona folded her arms and growled, "This is a horrible thing! You put them together, but they should be afraid and helpless like the other prisoners."

Krolia played the video again and watched as Keith and Lance wrestled on the floor before Lance accidentally caught Keith's jaw with his elbow. Keith fell backward. Lance swore loudly and quickly made sure Keith was okay. Keith started laughing and insinuated with a smirk, "At least hurt me on purpose."

Lance exclaimed, "Hey!"

Then Keith said, "Come here, idiot. It was an accident."

Lance folded his arms and turned away. "Don't patronize me, mullet. I'm trying really hard."

Keith smirked and wrapped his arms around Lance's chest. "I'm not, Lance. You're doing great."

Lance blushed and shut his eyes while Keith whispered in his ear too quiet for the camera to pick up. Then Lance reached back, flipped Keith over his shoulder, and pinned him to the floor. Lance put his face by Keith's and whispered something back. The two boys hugged on the floor and burst out laughing.

Krolia leveled a bored gaze at Brona and shrugged. "They're just doing what you wanted. Haxus said they needed to grow to become acceptable challengers for the arena."

Brona snarled out, "They're enjoying their captivity. The other prisoners are becoming affected."

Krolia shrugged again. "If it's really so annoying, I'll put them in solitary confinement. They can keep doing whatever they are doing and you don't have to listen to them."

Brona's snarl turned into a smug grin. Krolia quirked an annoyed lip. Did Ulaz's bitch really think she'd one upped her? Brona blinked slowly and said, "That is acceptable, Second Lieutenant. Thank you for your understanding."

"I always listen to the complaints of my fellow officers, Lieutenant Brona, third class." Krolia felt a touch of pleasure as Brona's grin nearly fractured. "I will rectify the situation as quickly as possible."

Brona glared and walked toward the door. "I have actual work to do."

"Vrepit sa," Krolia drawled, her gaze falling on her blade strapped to Brona's belt. The idiot still had no idea what incriminating evidence she wore as a trophy. The door shut and Krolia looked at the console. Keith really wasn't great at discretion if this was what he thought wouldn't draw attention.

Krolia smiled at her son and his friend. They were both much stronger now than when she'd trained Keith. The door opened again and she groaned, "What now, Brona?"

A masculine chuckle startled her and she turned. "Sir, I-"

Sendak smiled and walked toward her. He leaned on the console and brushed her hair back from her face. "Forgive me, Krolia. I didn't mean to disturb you." His gaze flitted down to the camera footage and he purred, "It seems you were right about the alpha child and his omega. I'm pleased your judgement paid off. No doubt the alpha will do anything if his omega is threatened."

Krolia suppressed her nausea and didn't respond since she knew she'd betray herself. Sendak continued, "The empire has confirmed Commander Prorok's replacement vessel will arrive within ten vargas. Soon, we will no longer have to cater to that buffoon's needs."

Krolia felt her heart race. Everything was falling into place. She smiled and saluted. "And after that you will present your prize to our emperor and achieve what none have done before."

Sendak stepped closer and dropped his voice. "You will be at my side, Krolia. I wouldn't have the red lion without that primitive you brought under control."

"You flatter me, Sendak. I look forward to supporting you."

Sendak caressed the side of her neck and she glanced away with flushed cheeks. "Sendak, perhaps now is not the most appropriate time."

Sendak's chest was less than a hands breadth from her's and he whispered against her ear, "Then tell me when and where, and I shall make time."

Krolia thought quickly and looked up to his face. Closing the distance between them, she put a hand to his chest and answered with intent, "When Prorok and his crew are gone, await me in my quarters."

He shivered beneath her touch and leaned down. She inhaled quickly as he covered her mouth with his own and he barely touched her tongue with his. Then he stepped back and said, "A promise of more to come, my lady."

Krolia struggled to catch her breath, but he seemed to misinterpret her disgust as lust. She smiled nervously and nodded. "A promise indeed."

When he left, she fell back into the console and wiped at her mouth. She spat on the floor and shivered. When she had composed herself, she turned to the console and input her commands. The sentries had been engaged when she left and returned to her bedroom. Going to the closet, she slid back the hidden panel and removed her armor. The time had come.

* * *

Keith knelt with his eyes closed and murmured, "Give it a rest, Lance. Nothing is going to happen."

"This is solitary, right?" Lance insisted. "Why are we not solitary, mullet?"

"Lance... hush. Save your energy."

"Hush? Why are you talking so weird?"

Keith groaned and rolled his eyes. "I don't know. I've had this weird headache for a while. Guess I'm not thinking straight?"

"You too?" Lance asked and finally stopped pacing.

Keith tipped his head. "Too? You've felt weird recently?"

Lance rubbed the back of his neck almost sheepishly. "Yeah. There's this weird static prickle that keeps nagging me, like I should be searching for something."

Keith felt a chill go down his back. "That's exactly what I've been feeling." He rubbed his arms nervously and asked, "This is going to sound crazy, but... have you heard... like... animal noises?"

Lance rolled his lower lip between his teeth. "... ... Yeah..."

Keith swallowed. What the fuck did that mean. "Lance, I-"

A familiar sound cut him off and he looked up. Glowing eyes appeared in the dark and Lance let out a startled meep. Keith asked, "Krolia?"

"Krolia?!" Lance repeated in shock.

The assassin said, "She has started her own objective, little one."

Keith grinned. "The time is now?"

The assassin nodded. "Indeed. Follow me, kits."

Keith put a hand on Lance's shoulder. "Time to go." He formed a stirrup with his hand and said, "You first."

Lance shook his head. "Keith, he's one of them. We can't trust him."

"Yes, we can." Keith opened and shut his mouth. He couldn't explain it to Lance without scaring him. He hugged Lance and said, "I know it's scary, I'm scared too, but if we don't go with him, we will never be free again."

"Children, we must leave."

Lance looked up then back to Keith. "Promise me we will be together. You never actually did before."

Keith instantly answered, "Of course, Lance. We will always be together."

Lance whined unhappily and looked up. "Alright, Mr. Alien, we're coming."

Keith formed the stirrup again and Lance used it to boost himself up to the hole in the ceiling. He let his leg hang from the hole and Keith jumped up using Lance as a ladder to grab the edge. Lance helped pull him up and they crouched in the vent while the alien covered the hole again.

The assassin started crawling and said, "Stay close and quiet. We have to cover some distance before we reach our destination."

Keith pushed Lance between him and the blade of marmora. He wasn't sure how long they crawled when the assassin used their blade to open another panel. He dropped to the floor in a silent crouch and looked up. Lance dropped next and the assassin put a hand on his back before holding a finger for Keith to stay put.

The alien pulled Lance into the shadows while a patrol passed. Then he gestured for Keith to follow. They darted through deserted hallways and then entered a room. The alien put a hand on the door pad and the lock flashed. Keith looked around and asked, "Why are we here, Ulaz?"

The assassin laughed and their mask fell away. "Was I that obvious, kit?"

Lance grabbed Keith's hand and stuck close to his side. "Keith, what the hell is going on?"

Keith said, "I don't have all the facts, but Ulaz and Krolia are part of a secret organization working to bring down the empire from within."

"Then why help us?"

Keith shook his head. "I told you, it doesn't matter. We have to take a chance."

Ulaz went to a cupboard and opened a drawer. Using his blade, he pried the bottom up and pulled out two more uniforms like the one he wore. "Keith, Lance, change quickly. There is little time before Krolia and Thace complete their objectives."

Keith took the armor with the dull insignia on the front and asked, "Thace is in on this?"

"Hurry, little one. I will explain later."

The armor was huge. Keith could hardly find the end of the gloves or the boots. Ulaz went down on one knee and fiddled with a dial on the belt. The blue emblem on the chest plate came to life and Ulaz instructed, "Take a deep breath and hold it while the uniform re-configures and conforms to your body."

Keith knew better than to question the medic and did as told. The suit began to shrink. Keith watched as the individual armor plates condensed until he was reminded of getting his blood pressure checked. The suit hugged him tightly before releasing and becoming flexible. The blue light blinked twice.

Keith flexed and kicked to test the give of the armor and grinned. It reminded him of the thickness of the flight suits from the garrison, but moved like a second skin. Ulaz cautioned, "Easy, Keith. Don't bump the table."

Keith glanced curiously at it and noticed a bunch of puck shaped objects. He grabbed one and turned it over in his hand asking, "What're these?"

Ulaz sucked in a breath and snatched the puck out of Keith's hand. "Be careful!"

Lance's suit finished adjusting and he pulled up the hood. "You act like it's a bomb."

Ulaz grabbed his pack and began placing the pucks inside. "They are, children. Mishandling these explosives could risk everything."

"Oops," Keith murmured.

Ulaz slung the pack over his shoulder and checked that he had his sword. It almost looked like they were going on a picnic. Ulaz's shoulders dropped and he took two matching pistols from the table. Holding them out, he explained, "Only use them if you have to."

"Sir," they both answered and each took one.

Ulaz smiled sadly and put a hand on their shoulders. "You are far too young for this." He tapped his gauntlet and a hologram of the ship appeared above his arm before flying to Lance and Keith. "If we become separated, follow the map to the hangars. Krolia will be waiting there. I-" An explosion rocked the room and Ulaz muttered, "Early as usual. Time to move."

Ulaz activated his mask and Keith followed suit watching Lance's face vanish. They started running down the halls, only stopping when soldiers blocked their path. A lion roared, making the ship tremble again. Keith asked, "What is that?"

Ulaz answered on the fly, "Krolia must have reached her objective. We must hurry!"

"Intruders!"

Ulaz ducked and drew his sword. Keith ran ahead with him and shouted, "Cover us, Lance!"

Energy shots flew by in both directions as Keith joined Ulaz in combat. Ulaz cut down two sentries while Keith fought with the officer. She blocked his third punch and twisted his arm. Then she let go and was forced back as Ulaz slashed at her. He stood over Keith and whispered, "Are you hurt?"

Keith came to his feet and answered, "No. That galra, she's the one who-"

"I know, kit. Go. I'll be along shortly."

"But-"

"Do as I say, little one." Ulaz pushed forward. Sparks flew as he engaged the woman in combat.

Keith grit his teeth and jogged back to Lance saying, "Let's go."

Lance fell in beside him and they sprinted following the map they'd been given. After several turns, Keith rounded the bend in the lead. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw movement before a metal rod struck him across the chest. He fell flat out on his back gasping.

Lance slid around the corner and exclaimed with his hands out, "Wait! Don't attack! It's us!"

Keith groaned out, "Coleen?"

Mrs. Holt gasped and dropped the rod to help him sit up. "Keith? Lance? Is that you?"

The mask flickered as it vanished and Keith hugged her. "Coleen, I'm so glad you're okay. We're getting out of here. Is there anyone else?" Figures emerged from the shadows. Keith asked, "So few?"

Coleen's eyes narrowed and she shook her head. "The rest were so afraid I couldn't get them to leave their cells. They have broken."

Keith nodded and stood. "Lance, take point. Coleen, take this." She took his pistol without hesitating and motioned the collection of prisoners after Lance. They began running again and Keith looked at the map. Halfway there.

* * *

Ulaz squared off against Brona again. She was bloodied and bruised, but refused to go down. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and taunted, "I'd heard you marmora bastards were great fighters. It's a shame you're not better." Ulaz said nothing in reply. She took a wavering step and continued, "I'm not above admitting I'm curious. Who are you that you managed to sneak aboard Sendak's cruiser?"

Ulaz spun his blade and watched her for signs of advance. "That knife on your hip belongs to a friend of mine."

Brona's eyes widened in disbelief. "I thought I recognized that whelp's fighting style. Too bad I couldn't kill him with his own 'blade'."

Ulaz grit his teeth and lunged forward. He attacked relentless and fast, pinning her against the wall. Brona growled, "To fight so hard for a nothing primitive, what is he to you?"

"He is more than you'll ever be, Brona!"

She grinned and purred, "It is you, lover. To think you pretended to be so helpless for the sake of manipulating me. I can almost believe you would betray the empire."

"And you are still the empire's yupper, barking at shadows and so eager to please." Ulaz sneered, "Victory or death."

Brona screamed her anger and tried to break free. Ulaz took a step with her and stabbed low. Brona grunted and slumped over his shoulder. Her sword dropped to the floor with a clatter and she lifted her hand to his face. Her grimace turned to a twisted smile. "I guess this means I lost that bet, lover."

"You never had a chance of winning."

He lowered his mask to view her last moments with his own eyes. She caressed the top of his ear as blood began to trail down from the corner of her mouth, staining her lips crimson and whispered, "Cheater... I'll see you again in the halls of sacred flame, Ulaz."

He lowered his mouth to gently kiss her lips and breathed, "Don't wait up."

Her eyes glassed over and he closed them when he withdrew his sword and lowered her body. Taking a shaky breath, he grabbed Krolia's blade from Brona's belt and backed away. So much for a working relationship.

* * *

Krolia ran through the hangar in a blind dash to the airlock of the adjoined cruiser while the lions tore apart Sendak's ship from the inside. She slid under a chuck of metal the red lion threw carelessly in her direction and kept running. What the hell was wrong with them? She'd only released the airlock when they'd gone berserk. Now that they were activated, she wasn't sure they'd allow her fellow blades to pilot them, but even if they flew away of their own, they were more safe than remaining here.

A galra in a dark uniform dropped from the second level railing and sprinted toward her. He matched her pace and said, "We only have ninety ticks before the next round of explosives detonate!"

Krolia cursed and said, "Go ahead and prep the cruiser. I'll wait for Keith and Ulaz." She slid to a stop and turned to face the door Ulaz would come through. She shouted through her com, "Ulaz, where are you?"

"On my way." Fifteen ticks later, he was visible running through the halls pursued by a dozen sentries.

Krolia fired her pistol to provide cover and Ulaz turned and slashed the door lock behind him. He was breathing hard when he ran to her and asked, "Are they on board? The little ones?"

Krolia blanched behind her mask. "They were supposed to be with you."

Ulaz cursed and pulled up his map of the ship. He scanned through layers trying to find them when an explosion three floors above blew the hangar door open. Aliens in prison garb emerged from the smoky wreck before two figures wielding pistols and a third figure was thrown from the hall.

"Keith!" Krolia screamed and started running before she realized it. Keith hung precariously by one hand from the catwalk before looking down and dropping to the catwalk below. He landed in a crouch and ran parallel to the prisoners above. Krolia was still too far away to help when the lions suddenly rushed past her.

She slid to a stop in disbelief as both the red and blue lions focused on the blasted door where sentries were pouring into the hangar. After the red lion opened it's mouth, liquid fire filled the hole in the wall. The ship glowed white and when the lion dropped back to all fours, all that remained was a molten lump of metal.

Ulaz asked, "What are they doing?"

Krolia shook her head. "The red lion... it's protecting him!"

Another explosion to her left made her block on reflex. When she turned, a mechanical arm caught her around the torso and shoved her backward. Ulaz shouted, "Teacher!" and threw her knife. She freed her arm and caught it, activating the sword and stabbing into Sendak's altered arm. It released her and she dropped to the floor in a crouch. She jumped forward and ran as Ulaz engaged the commander.

He was bloodied. A chunk of hair and scalp was missing. The wiring of his arm was exposed as well. Her bombs should have done him in. He was tougher than she'd given credit. She slashed, interchanging with Ulaz. Then Thace's explosives went off and the three of them were thrown apart. Krolia shook her head and pushed to her feet.

Through the smoke, she saw a figure approach. Then a metal arm gripped her by the throat. Sparks landed on her mask while Sendak choked her. She kicked weakly, but she'd dropped her knife. He said over the crackling flames in the hangar, "So you've revealed your true colors, Krolia. I regret to say you had me fooled completely. Bitch."

Krolia fought off the black of unconsciousness. From a distance, she heard Keith scream her name. Then Sendak shouted in surprise and pain and dropped her. She gasped for breath and grabbed for her knife before turning to see Lance lower his pistol. Sendak growled and took a step toward the catwalks, but Krolia screamed a battle-cry and forced him to fight her.

* * *

Keith jumped the last steps to the hangar floor and saw Ulaz. He pushed the prisoners toward the blade and shouted, "Go, go go!"

A growl made him turn. The red lion looked at him and there was something familiar in its gaze. It took a step in his direction and he should have been afraid, but all he felt was that strange buzz that had haunted him since before leaving earth. A hand grabbed his arm and pulled him back. He looked at Coleen and said, "Go with the prisoners! I have to go back for Krolia!"

"Keith!"

He heard Lance curse and then his boots echoed Keith's. They ran back toward where the'd last seen Krolia and the other. The space was bare. Keith felt a prickle at his neck and pivoted to put him back to back with Lance. He raised his fists and heard Lance cock the gun.

There was motion to the right and Lance fired. Keith turned, but something came from the other direction. Lance was yanked off his feet and dragged. Keith screamed his name as Lance shouted and shot blindly into the dark. Whatever had a hold on him jerked and Lance was whipped into the wall. He went limp and dropped his weapon.

Keith kept running and picked up the gun. He slid to a stop and lifted it as the alien with the mechanical arm held Lance's unconscious form. Keith bore his teeth and shouted, "Let him go!"

The galra smirked revealing blood in his teeth. "It is you, alpha primitive. I knew you'd do anything to protect your omega."

"I said let him go!" Keith fired wide past the galra in a warning shot. "I will kill you if you hurt him."

"You will do no such thing. Surrender, whelp."

A dark motion caught Keith's attention while two shadows loomed over his shoulder. Keith felt the lions growl in his chest and snarled, "The only way I'll quit is if you kill me."

"Very well."

The galra took a step when an explosive went off behind them. He fell forward. Keith ran and lunged for Lance. When he looked at the galra, Krolia had run him through with her sword. She slashed upward, creating a large gash in his chest. Blood splattered from his freshly displayed visceral organs. Keith looked back at Lance and swallowed his bile.

"Lance? Lance, can you hear me? Lance, respond!"

A hand on his shoulder made him look up. Krolia reached out and lowered Lance's mask manually. Keith swore under his breath. A line of blood trailed down his neck from his ear and his eyes weren't focused. Keith reached out and gasped, "He has a pulse!"

Krolia stood and looked at her gauntlet. "We have to get to the ship! We-"

An explosion went off much closer than any of the others and the floor began to give. Keith looked at Krolia in terror. Then they were falling. He screamed and landed hard. He bounced, losing his grip on Lance, and fell again. The lions roared. Keith looked up as he was suddenly free falling through space. The cruiser they'd been on exploded in a silent supernova. Keith saw the red lion dove after him. It's jaws were open, closing around him like a warm embrace.

He wasn't falling any more. Keith frantically looked around as the lion carried him into space. It was living metal. He fought against the overwhelming g-force and climbed a ramp further into the lion where an empty seat waited. He fell into it and reached for the handles of the throttles. Immediately, the space in front of him lit up and he was viewing some kind of heads up display. This was what the lion saw. He looked around and spotted the carrier they'd planned to commandeer as well as the second lion, a dazzlingly beautiful shade of blue. It was clumsy, like it was struggling to stay airborne. Keith instinctively revved the throttles and shouted through his com, "Ulaz? Thace? Krolia? Does anyone read me?"

"Keith! Keith, we need help! The blue lion, she needs her pilot!"

"Hang on Krolia! I'm coming!" The red lion dove through the void like a bird in the sky. Keith felt her needs as his own and reacted instantly. The lion locked her jaw around the back of the blue lion's neck, but Keith still couldn't get their flight under control. Then a strange blue and white light opened up before them. It was round and shimmered, drawing them in. Keith shouted, "Krolia, I can't hold her! We're going through!"

Krolia cursed and answered, "Thace, stay on our six. Everyone, brace yourselves!"

They fell through the wormhole.

* * *

 **Seriously, people... Can I please get some feedback? I mean, there probably isn't a whole lot to this anymore, but it's nice to know if you think the writing's good.**


	13. Crash and Burn

James put a hand on Ina's wrist and asked, "Do you really need to study this any longer? You memorized the entire district a week ago."

Ina's eyes flicked over the map, her concentration never staying in the same place more than a few milliseconds. James put his hands on her shoulders and turned her to look at him, her gaze following after a slight delay. Her eyes were wide with surprised confusion and he knew she hadn't heard him the first time.

He smiled and gently rapped her forehead with his knuckles. "Hey, Leif, what's the square root of nine thousand, six hundred, and four?"

Ina scrunched up her nose and answered, "Ninety eight. Why?"

James shook his head. "No reason. You ready to go?" Ina nodded. James looked her over one last time. The lost expression from the last three months was gone. James swallowed his nerves and reached for her hand. "The others are waiting."

Ina nodded again and pulled him toward the door. He lifted his chin and buried his fear. This was reconnaissance only. Go as far as they could and analyze structural integrity. If they encountered any hostiles, they were to retreat immediately. The rest of the team was in the utility shed behind the school. Hunk and Pidge had improvised weapons, the most creative being a flamethrower from salvaged oven parts. Hunk again proving himself as a genius in the kitchen.

James took a nail gun from Ryan and looked down the hatch that led to the sewers. Slipping the strap of the nail gun over his shoulder, he began descending the ladder. When he reached the bottom, he shone a small flashlight down the long tunnel. All clear. He motioned the others to follow and moved out of the way.

The walk was surprisingly dry after half a mile. It was a blessing, but also a reminder of how much they had lost as a species. They were all silent, walking as quietly as they could. Ina simply signaled when they needed to turn on their way to the shopping center. The ground above was silent as well. James shivered uncomfortably. He knew they needed to do this to learn more about their surroundings, but the sooner they returned to the school, the better.

When they finally reached a dead end, James sighed in relief. Ina whispered, "This should put us in the mall parking lot. James," she reached out and touched his wrist, "be careful."

He smirked confidently and winked. "Always."

He climbed the ladder and eased the manhole cover an inch off the ground, suddenly realizing how lucky they were it wasn't covered in debris. He peeked through the gap, but there didn't seem to be anything in sight. He slid the cover sideways and pulled himself free. He reached down and clasped arms with Katie and the two of them dashed across the parking lot to the front doors.

James watched the ground and sky while she disarmed the locks and security system. Kinkaid and Rizavi crouched beside him. Then the lock popped and Pidge pushed open the door. They ducked inside and hid behind the window displays. When they were all inside, they went further in to avoid detection.

Pidge whispered, "Do you think anyone else would come here?"

"It makes sense. Why?"

She shook her head. "It's just, the alarm wasn't set."

"The company was probably destroyed. No way to arm it if the home signal no longer exists," Hunk explained.

"Maybe, but the fire alarm seems to be analog."

James considered the possibilities and said, "Alright, we made it to our objective, but keep an open eye for hostiles or civilians. Since we're here, we may as well take what we can carry. Katie, Hunk, what do you need most?"

"Electronics," they both replied.

Ryan looked at the shopping display and grabbed a pair of duffel bags. "I'll go with the engineers. James, can you search for hardware?"

"Yes. Ina, Veronica, medical supplies. Rizavi, see if you can find the security office and download their video records from the attack and everything after until they lost feed. Meet back here in thirty minutes."

They split up to search out their goals. James hated how loud his boots were on the linoleum. He snagged a backpack and duffel bag before leaving the outdoor store and jogged down the empty halls. He stopped briefly to take a map from the central kiosk and then ran to the hardware store.

The shopping list he'd built in his head seemed extremely incomplete now that he was here. He went to the electrician's section and grabbed everything he could think Pidge and Hunk would need. He closed the pack and hooked as many coils of wire as he could carry to the straps with rope when a noise made him freeze.

He inhaled slowly and reached for the nail gun. A woman said, "Don't do it, kid." A handgun cocked and she instructed, "Throw the bag and nail gun away from you and put your hands on your head."

James licked his lips and asked, "Are you one of them?"

"You mean those freaks from space? No. But that doesn't mean I'd trust a thief. Do what I told you, boy."

James slowly dropped the bag and nudged it away with his foot. Then he tossed the nail gun, flinching at the noise it made. He put his hands on the back of his neck and said, "I'm not a thief, lady."

"Uh, huh. Then again, we're all just trying to scrape by." Her voice approached until she grabbed one wrist and he felt a handcuff circle it, then the other. She came around his side and grabbed the nail gun and backpack.

James looked at her. She was middle aged wearing a security uniform. Joanne was printed on a name tag pinned to her collar. She took hold of his elbow and said, "Walk out. How many of you are here?"

James didn't answer as she led him from the store. Three more security guards surrounded Rizavi where she sat near a floral display. Joanne led him to her and forced him to sit, dropping the backpack. James nudged Nadia's knee with his, lifted his head, and said, "We're sorry to be forced to steal, but we don't want trouble. We're from the Galaxy Garrison. The aliens imprisoned us and all of our classmates at the high school a couple miles from here." They were avoiding eye contact, clearly uncomfortable with what they were doing, but still untrusting. James practically shouted, "Look at our fucking uniforms!"

Joanne looked from him to her companions and asked, "Have you noticed any other intruders?"

"There's three more in the electronics store and two in the clinic."

A man close to thirty asked James and Rizavi, "What kind of weapons do they have?"

James ignored him and looked at Joanne. "Please, we don't have much time. If we don't return to the high school, our teachers are going to assume we're dead. You'll have doomed nearly three thousand children and their parents."

Joanne frowned and asked, "Why did the aliens keep children?"

"The fuck would we know?"

Nadia spoke up, "Before you found me, I saw your security footage. You had a good shot of what went down, but how did you survive? They were thorough."

Another man answered, "Basement shelter. That and the aliens haven't patrolled this area in weeks."

James let his head fall back and groaned. "Would you please just let us go. We promise we'll leave."

Joanne opened her mouth when Ryan shouted, "Griffin!"

James shouted, "Stay back!" and tried to stand. A security guard pushed him back onto the bench and he added, "We've run into a bit of a snag."

Veronica tried to shove past Ryan and called, "Nadia! Did they hurt you?"

Nadia answered, "We're fine. Will you please explain to these mall cops why the admiral sent us? They won't listen to us."

Veronica snapped, "Why the fuck are they-" She cut herself off and took a breath. "Look, we're starting a resistance group at the high school. You should come with us." Joanne considered the idea. Then Ina, Hunk, and Pidge flanked the mall cops.

Hunk added, "Please, we don't want to use force. This is not the time for discourse."

Joanne reached to her belt and tossed the cuff keys to her partner. "Release them. Kid, how did you guys get here?"

James stood in front of Rizavi and answered, "The sewers. Too dangerous traveling above ground."

"Smart. Girl, what were you doing with the security videos?"

Rizavi explained, "We're trying to figure out what's happening out there."

Pidge added, "Are they still functional? I could hook them up and maybe..."

"Link them to the school?" Hunk thought quickly. "That might work."

Joanne picked up the backpack and tossed it to James. "Looks like you aren't just a thief after all. Nice to know there's still people out there."

"Thanks. Pidge, how long do you need?"

"A few minutes."

James nodded. "We leave in fifteen minutes." He went with Pidge and Hunk. He was still concerned why the mall cops had threatened them. While the engineers rewired the circuit boards, he pulled Joanne aside.

Before he could ask, she apologized, "I'm sorry about earlier."

James folded his arms and answered under his breath, "I'm sure you had your reason."

Joanne chewed her cheek and scowled. "To spare you the details, it wasn't only aliens gunning people down."

The other security guard shot her a look. James replied, "We lucked out. The school was filled with kids and cowards."

Pidge straightened up and pocketed her transmitter box. "We're good here, James."

"Let's move."

They rejoined their classmates and returned to the sewer. Half an hour later, they reentered the school. Iverson and Sanda both sighed in relief and welcomed them back with hugs. Sanda whispered in his ear, "You're late, Griffin."

James waved the security officers forward. "We had company." He briefly debriefed their superiors and asked, "Pidge, when can we see the footage?"

Katie held the hardrive to her chest. "Give me a few hours to encrypt the computer lab in the library. I'll edit the raw film and alert you when I'm done."

"Hunk, Leif, help her out."

"Sir."

Joanne rubbed her arm self consciously when they saluted James and left. "Honestly, I wasn't sure you were telling the truth before, kid, but I'm glad you were. We were afraid there weren't any good folks anymore."

Sanda smiled kindly. "Of course there's still good in the world. Come. I'll show you around. Are you hungry? We don't have much, but everyone would be happy to see new faces."

James watched them go when Iverson put a hand on his shoulder. "Good work, cadet."

"Thank you, sir." Iverson winked with his good eye and walked away. Now they just had to be patient with Pidge and Hunk.

* * *

Keith braced in the pilot's seat as best he could when they exited the tunnel of light. He grit his teeth straining to control the red lion's trajectory as well as keep hold of the blue lion. The alarms went off. He looked up to see the rapidly approaching surface of a planet and shouted, "Brace for impact!"

Without his doing, the red lion released the blue lion. Keith watched in rising panic as the blue lion dropped into a nearby lake and screamed, "Krolia!" Then he was thrown from the seat when the red lion tried to correct itself. It took two steps before crashing onto its side and slid six hundred meters.

Thace demanded through the com, "Keith! Krolia! Respond now!"

He groaned and stood. "Keith here."

"I'm alive as well," Krolia answered with a pained exhale. "I need assistance..."

Keith stumbled toward the exit and started jogging when his feet hit the sand. "I'm heading to Krolia's location. Thace, we need to go back! I lost Lance!"

"... He's here, Keith," Krolia sighed. She sounded barely conscious. "Thace... Ulaz... I..."

Keith pushed to a desperate run and rasped, "Stay with me, Krolia!"

She chuckled weakly. "I was meant to save you, my little one."

The blue lion's eyes glowed dim as she drug herself from the waters. Her head fell into the sand with a loud crash and she opened her jaws just enough for Keith to squeeze through. She barely purred against his hand as he climbed to the cockpit. "Krolia! Where are you?"

"Kei..."

He followed her voice and found her holding Lance's unconscious body. She'd braced them by the pedals in the space beneath the control panel in front of the pilot's seat. She lifted her head and tried to crawl out, but gasped and faltered. Keith sucked in a sharp breath when he saw the metal rod stabbed clear through her thigh. Keith said through the com, "Thace, Ulaz, where are you?"

"We landed the cruiser and are on our way."

Keith crouched and eased into the cramped space. "Give me Lance. I'll be right back to help you."

She released her death grip on Lance and let Keith lift him over his shoulders. Smiling deliriously, she whispered, "Dal?"

Keith froze for a moment. "Yeah, my dad taught me the fireman's carry." Her head fell against the wall and Keith stood. There was a small mechanical whirring and her suit constricted around her wrist. She flinched and winced. He wasn't sure she was still conscious, but he reassured, "I'm coming right back."

The trip outside was made tricky by the sideways footing, but he managed to carry Lance and placed him in the sand. The cruiser rested in the distance creating a lopsided triangle with the lions. A vehicle traveling from the cruiser toward him left a trail of dust behind it. Keith ducked back inside and returned to Krolia. When he hooked his arms in her armpits to drag her free, she let out a pained shout. Keith apologized, "I'm sorry."

She hissed through her teeth. "I know."

"Can you stand?" He asked.

"If you help me."

He lifted her as much as he could and supported most of her weight when she leaned on him. "Alright, Krolia. One step at a time."

"I know, little one. The pain is more bearable now that the analgesic and adrenaline have kicked in." She gripped his knife in her hand and slashed down by her leg. Keith watched in amazement as it cut through the extra metal like butter. She put more weight on her injured leg and nearly collapsed.

Keith caught her and said sternly, "Forget it. You're not walking," and picked her up the same way he'd carried Lance. She was tall and heavy. It was incredibly awkward, but Keith was stubborn. When they emerged into the sunset, the vehicle slid to a stop and Ulaz jumped out. Keith walked toward the vehicle and groaned, "Help Lance."

Thace opened the door of the vehicle and helped Keith lower Krolia into a seat. She winced again and asked, "Where are we?"

Thace grabbed an unmarked box and opened it to reveal first aid materials. Keith took the tourniquet given to him and wrapped her thigh above the shaft of the rod and tied it off while Thace immobilized the foreign body. Thace explained while he worked, "I don't know, but I saw a construct of Altean origin due west."

"Altean?" Keith asked.

Krolia closed her eyes against the pain. "Like the lions. They were formed on planet Altea by King Alfor before the war."

Ulaz climbed into the vehicle and laid Lance across the bench. "He isn't doing well. Severe head trauma. It's a blessing he isn't awake to suffer the pain."

Keith slid over and grabbed Lance's hand. His fingertips were cold. Frowning, he asked, "What can we do?"

Ulaz and Thace shared a look. Ulaz shook his head. "The cruiser is meant to finish prepping it's full systems on its maiden voyage. The medical bay won't be operational for several quintants."

"There has to be something!" Keith demanded. They blinked at him with sympathy and he looked at Lance's face. "Please. I- I can't lose him, too."

Krolia sat up straighter and said, "The alteans. In their time, they had the best medical procedures. They might be able to save him."

Keith felt hope stop his heart when Lance murmured, "Keith..."

Keith squeezed Lance's hand and wiped Lance's hair back from his eyes. "I'm here, Lance. I'm here."

"I can't... can't... Keith?"

Ulaz hopped the bench and looked closer at Lance. "Ruptured eardrums and his eyes won't focus. Brain injury and possible permanent hearing loss."

Keith's new hope chilled in his chest and he desperately signed, 'Here,' against Lance's palm over and over. Lance's lip quivered and tears fell from the corner of his eyes.

Thace sat in the driver's seat and said, "Hold on."

Keith sat on the floor beside Lance, never letting go of his hand. When they entered the shadow of the cruiser, Thace cursed and slammed on the brakes. Keith heard approaching footsteps and then Coleen was there. She climbed over the side and pushed past Ulaz. "Keith, Lance, oh god what happened?"

"Coleen," Keith whispered in sudden childlike fear.

Thace didn't wait for more before gunning it again. Coleen half fell, half settled beside Keith and wrapped her arm around him. A new shadow fell over them and Keith looked up to see the front of what looked like a castle from a fantasy movie. Then he saw the lions limping toward them. The red lion roared and blue lights ran up the side of the bridge they drove across.

When they stopped, Krolia climbed from the vehicle first, declining Ulaz's support. Keith slid one arm behind Lance's shoulders and his other beneath Lance's knees and lifted him. Lance continued moaning for him. Keith's eyes stung with tears and he grit his teeth. Now wasn't the time. They had to continue.

Thace and Ulaz approached the castle first. When the lion roared again, a door opened. Keith carried Lance into the castle. The space was dark and he was too worried to bother taking in his surroundings. Ulaz looked at his gauntlet and whispered in the echoing silence, "I'm picking up energy readings from above."

They found and ascended a staircase. Coleen never strayed far from him and Lance. When they paused to catch their breath, she asked, "Keith, who are these people?"

Keith whispered back, "Assassins who oppose the empire." He felt Krolia's attention land on him even if she didn't look directly at him. He reassured Coleen, "They're on our side."

Then he pushed forward and led the party. They emerged in a dark empty room. When they were about halfway across, Ulaz frowned at his gauntlet. "They should be here."

Suddenly, the floor opened up and six pentagonal shapes rose from the floor in a nearly full circle. Thace and Ulaz drew their blades putting themselves between the frosted glass of the tubes and their companions. Keith felt a prickle and said, "Wait!" He shouldered between them and said, "The lions know this."

He gently placed Lance on the floor and approached the tube on the far left. That familiar buzz that he now realized was the lions became a reassuring purr and he touched the tube. The front vanished beneath his hand and he flinched backward as a figure fell toward him. He caught the woman, only just succeeding in keeping his footing.

Her hair was long and white, falling in graceful waves and curls. She wore a full length blue and white gown with pink accents. A simply jeweled tiara adorned her forehead. She moaned into his shoulder, "Father..."

Keith looked to the assassins for help before trying to shift the woman. He nearly dropped her, but then she noticed him. Her eyes focused on his face and she breathed, "Wha... Who are you? Where am I? Father!?"

Keith felt her wobble when she tried to take a step and firmly kept hold of her waist. "My name is Keith. We crashed on your planet and woke you up. The lions..."

"Lions! Then, my father is here as well!"

Keith was just as confused as she was and started, "I-"

A second pod opened and they both looked over. A man caught himself on the edge of the pod. The mist vanished to reveal bright orange hair and a bushy mustache. He held his head in one hand and stumbled calling, "Princess? Princess Allura?"

The woman in Keith's arms answered, "I'm here, Coran." She tried to take a step and would have fallen if Keith weren't supporting her. The man, Coran, looked around. His gaze focused on the others in the room and he shouted in alarm, "Intruders! Stay back, Princess!"

Ulaz and Thace appraised Coran's obviously questionable threat. Keith intervened, "Wait! We don't want to hurt you. The red lion brought us here after we escaped from the empire."

Coran glared at Keith and he wondered what he'd said. Coran defended, "The red lion is Alfor's to pilot. Did you steal it?"

"Wh- No! She saved me!" Keith looked around the room and asked, "Will someone explain-" His sentence ended in a surprised shout as Allura flipped him around and threatened to snap his neck. She was strong!

He was completely immobilized when Allura accused, "I don't know how you found us, but I would never listen to a galra. My father would never allow another to pilot his lion and neither would she. Surrender your weapons, or I'll execute the liar."

"Krolia, no!" Ulaz shouted.

Keith heard Krolia growl, "Release the kit, altean, or your awakening will be short lived. We speak the truth. The kit freed the red lion from captivity and she chose him as your father's replacement."

"Replacement?" Coran asked in shock. "Princess..."

"No! You're still lying!"

Ulaz slowly lowered his blade and dropped it to the floor. He approached with open hands and said smoothly, "Princess Allura, I don't know how long you've been unconscious, but it was believed that alteans were completely wiped form the universe during Zarkon's mass genocide ten thousand deca-pheobs past... right after he murdered his fellow paladins."

Allura was trembling behind Keith. She took a step back, dragging him with her, and Ulaz froze. His gaze flicked between Keith and Allura as she denied, "Stop! I won't listen to you!"

Keith relaxed and reached up to rest his free hand on her's where she held his jaw. He said soothingly, "I know you're scared and terrible things have happened, but I need your help. Look at the other woman, Princess. She wears the prison clothes of the empire, the same suit my dying friend and I wear beneath the marmoran armor. They aren't galra. They're victims like you and your father. Please. I just want to save my friend."

The princess took a shaky breath and sobbed hiding her face in his hair. Her trembling hands released him and she sank to the floor. Keith turned and knelt beside her. When he tentatively wrapped an arm around her, she threw herself into his chest. Keith looked to the others for help. Krolia finally lowered her sword, wincing as her leg gave out.

"Teacher," Thace exclaimed and caught her.

Coran skirted skeptically around the galra and crouched beside Coleen and Lance. Coleen's gaze hardened and she clutched Lance's arm. Coran asked, "May I examine him, madame?"

"You'll fix him?"

Coran nodded firmly. "If it is possible."

Coleen let go and stood, pacing with a hand over her mouth. Lance began to mumble again and Keith tried to go to him, but Allura still clung to him. Ulaz waved him to stay and said, "He is not aware, Keith." He knelt on Lance's other side and received a glare from Coran. Ulaz maintained a neutral expression and explained, "He was caught in an explosion during our assault. How can I help?"

"Remove his garb while I prep the pod." Coran stood and ran to the console. While he worked, Coleen and Ulaz stripped Lance. Ulaz lifted Lance's naked body and approached a pod that tipped until it was horizontal. Coran went to it and instructed, "Place him inside. The pod will calibrate while it fills."

Keith felt panic when the sound of running water came from the pod. He asked, "What're you trying to do, drown him?"

Coran answered without turning, "He will be fine if it isn't too late, little kit." The pod started tipping to its original position and the glass frosted again. Coran said sternly, "Princess, you should come to my side now. I do not like you near him."

Keith flinched and Allura startled before shoving away from him. He protested, "I'm not going to hurt her!"

Allura stood and trotted to Coran. Krolia glared at them and gripped the hilt of her sword tighter. Coleen looked between the alteans and galra and asked, "Why are you afraid of him? He's human. They imprisoned him too!"

Coran twitched his mustache and held eye contact with Keith. "You know that's not true, kit?"

Keith clenched his jaw and looked away. Coleen asked, "What is he talking about, Keith?"

Allura answered, "It's obvious. Galra always develop intricate familial bonds not based on blood ties."

Coleen gasped and covered her mouth. Keith's chest rose and fell rapidly and he stood. Shaking his head, he squeezed his eyes shut and said, "Coleen, I- Please, don't look at me like that!"

"Little one," Thace whispered.

Keith knew what was coming. What always came next. He lifted his chin and walked toward the door. Coleen called, "Keith!" He didn't stop until a hand circled his wrist and forced him to. "Don't walk away from me, young man."

Keith felt physically ill. "Let go, Mrs. Holt."

"You stubborn boy. Look at me, Keith! Look. At. Me."

With tears in his eyes, he turned to see tear tracks course down her cheeks. She yanked him to her chest and squeezed him so hard he could barely breathe. She tucked him under her chin and held the back of his head. "Don't walk away, Keith. Not again. I said I'd love you, that I love you as if you were mine. Don't think anything could change that."

Keith swallowed painfully and returned her hug. "I'm sorry."

Coleen kissed his forehead and said over her shoulder, "Human's don't focus on blood ties either. These boys are mine, Princess. I'll be taking them with me as soon as Lance is healed. Come, Keith." Her arm circled his shoulders and she guided him to leave the castle.

* * *

 **Please review? Should Lance suffer? Should Coleen and Krolia get into a catfight about mothering Keith? Hit me up... please?**


	14. Grounded

**Now that I've activated the Lance stans, let's continue. Seriously folks, I was only trying to see if you were paying attention! I'd never dream of hurting our precious blue boy. Also, sorry this update is so much later than most. I recently moved house and only just got my computer hooked up yesterday.**

Keith paced through their makeshift camp beside the lions at the end of the castle's bridge. Coleen climbed the somewhat steep incline when she returned from the stream of running water below. She held out a water canteen and Keith took it absentmindedly. Krolia casually tossed his knife from hand to hand and suggested, "Sit still. You're only going to wear yourself out again."

Keith ran his hands through his hair and pulled before sitting on a downed tree. "I can't! I need to be there with him!"

Ulaz tossed a stick on the campfire and said, "The alteans will tell us when he wakes, little one. There is nothing to be done in there that cannot be done here."

Thace added, "Relations between galra and alteans are hostile at best. It is not safe for you inside the castle alone."

Keith looked up incredulously. "She's a princess and he's a middle aged adviser. What could they possibly do to me?"

Krolia frowned and aggressively flipped the knife around in her hand. "Alteans are among the strongest fighters in the universe. What they lack in numbers they make up for in strength. Even the adviser could seriously injure you with little skill and the princess's father was a renowned warrior who led his soldiers at the front-line. He was impulsive and yet did not fall in battle until he fought his former friend. I do not know if he hesitated because of that or not, but the lion chose him as her paladin and that alone tells me King Alfor was greater than he appeared."

Keith looked up at the red lion with wonder. And she had chosen him? How could he live up to that kind of reputation? The blue lion purred and lowered her head onto her paws where she cuddled into the red lion. Keith shook his head with a small smile.

Thace looked between Keith and the lions and grinned. "What are they telling you, young one?"

Keith turned to look at Thace wide eyed. "Huh? How did you..."

Ulaz chuckled and answered, "You are more relaxed when you look at them. It is obvious they adore you."

Coleen put a hand on Keith's thigh and said, "I'm going back to the others, Keith. Don't stay up too late."

Keith nodded and gave her a side hug. When she walked away, Krolia rolled her shoulders and shivered. Then she left as well going to the cruiser instead of the second campfire the other prisoners had made a hundred meters away. Ulaz and Thace shared a look. Keith asked, "What's bothering her?"

Thace shook his head. "It is not something that can be readily fixed."

"So... what is it?"

"Krolia acted without permission." Ulaz looked at the stars and explained, "When she heard the blue lion had been located, she abandoned her post without informing our leader... and she has not contacted him in many pheobs."

Thace finished. "Our mission was a success, yet we are awaiting further orders. Until our leader contacts us, we will remain with the lions of voltron."

Keith scrunched up his nose. "But her insubordination resulted in a win. He can't be mad about that... can he?"

They shared another look and Keith felt a twinge of annoyance at what they weren't telling him. They treated him like a kid, and maybe he didn't understand a lot about their culture, but he wouldn't learn if they didn't tell him! Then a puff of hot air blew his hood back and he looked up to see the red lion over him. She nudged him toward her side, knocking him off the tree he sat on.

Thace and Ulaz laughed and Keith smiled. He used the lion to stand and felt her purr in approval. She was warm in every sense of the word. He said over his shoulder, "I'm heading to bed. See you in the morning."

Thace and Ulaz shared a glance. God, he wished they'd stop doing that. Then the red lion reached out with her paw and extinguished their fire, dragging the red coals across the dirt. Thace and Ulaz knew they were being dismissed. Ulaz stood first and said, "If you hear any news about Lance, come to us first. Understood?"

Keith nodded and climbed over the blue lion's foot. He vanished behind, falling into a small depression with a surprised gasp. The lions had made a bed of sorts for him by piling soft grasses. He looked up into their glowing eyes. Their pleasure that he liked the gift was heavy in his chest. He suppressed a sudden yawn and moved the grasses around until he was buried in the nest. He felt the hood of his armor flutter as the red lion huffed warm air over him. The blue lion curled up protectively, circling him with her body and tail. The red lion laid over her, blocking out the sea of stars and sealing him in the safety of their care.

It was strange not to be afraid, locked in darkness like he'd been aboard the galra cruiser. He had been afraid for so long he'd actually feared he'd be scared for the rest of his life. No matter how short that time might have been. Yeah, he was still terrified Lance wouldn't wake up, but the lions had renewed his courage. They brought him the resolve he thought he'd lost forever. He sighed and closed his eyes, whispering another prayer for everyone back on earth and Lance, asleep in the tower of an otherworldly castle like the handsome prince of a fairy tale.

* * *

Keith moaned and wiped at his face. The grass shifted against his cheek and nose. He scrunched up his nose and rubbed. The grass still kept tickling. He stretched and opened his eyes to find a small face inches from his. Giving a yelp in surprise, he reached up trying to catch the culprit. He missed and the rodent bounced off his arm with a flick of its long tail before vanishing amidst the grass.

Keith sat up, careful not to put pressure where he suspected the little creature might be hiding. The grass shifted and he slowly reached out to spread it. What he found was four colorful mice, though they were very unique compared to the field mice he'd caught behind the farmhouse back home. The mouse that had woken him watched him suspiciously, but the other three were still asleep.

Smiling, Keith reached down and offered an empty hand. The mouse crawled slowly toward him before resting its front feet on his fingers. Keith clicked his tongue softly and bent a finger to brush the mouse's head. It ducked and jumped away, grooming itself with its front feet where it sat. Keith carefully scooped the other three mice up in his hands and scooted to the edge of the nest. "You guys should find somewhere else to sleep or I'll accidentally squish you."

The angry mouse hopped after him, bounding off his leg. Keith shook his head and stood. He stretched his arms above his head and looked up at the castle when the red lion sat up. He murmured, "Still nothing, Red?" The lion responded with a low growl only he heard. Sighing, he climbed over the blue lion's foot again and ran a hand along her jaw. "Just rest, Blue. You'll feel better soon."

Keith looked around the plateau. The aliens were still mostly asleep where their fire had died overnight. The ship was still landlocked while Krolia and the others remodeled it to suit their needs. Drones buzzed around it like worker bees on a hive. Nearly two weeks had passed and the hull was just starting to be reconstructed. Keith climbed below the bridge and took a piss. Then he began his morning routine and jogged along the sandy shore of the creek.

It wound around the castle almost like a moat before veering north in a straight line. Keith changed course and finished circling the castle, ending at the end of the bridge where the lions waited patiently. Then he looked again at the castle as if that was enough to wake Lance from his coma. It never worked. He fought back his hopelessness and joined Coleen for breakfast.

* * *

Allura stood in the bridge of the castle glaring down where the galra boy sat with the lions. She folded her arms. It wasn't fair. Why had the red lion chosen him? It should have been her! And why was the blue lion so affectionate. It wasn't like he was her pilot, but she acted like it. Allura sighed in frustration.

"You're letting him get to you again, princess."

Allura jumped and turned. Coran was laying on his back working on a console. She walked over and deflected, "I didn't hear you come in. How are repairs to the ship coming along?"

"Not as well as I'd like," Coran admitted while he focused on the crystals he was realigning. "I'm just one mechanic, Allura, and ten thousand deca-pheobs have taken their toll on her."

She shivered and glanced back out the window where the galra woman was now training their kit. "How much longer? I want to be far away from them as soon as possible."

"I imagine she'll be star ready by the end of the pheob... but I doubt it will be so simple." Coran stood and rubbed his hands together to rid himself of dust. Pointing to the cruiser in the distance, he said, "I can't help but wonder what they're doing with that imperial destroyer. Three galra and a kit are hardly enough to crew such a vessel. And then there's the kit himself. His ally is still within our healing pod and the kit doesn't seem like the type to trust us to send the boy on his way when he's better. Plus the lions..."

Allura shivered again. "I hadn't wanted to believe it, but I can no longer doubt that my father's lion..."

Coran put a hand on her shoulder and she leaned into him. He murmured, "Go for a swim. It'll clear your head."

She nodded and walked from the bridge, but her feet didn't take her to the pool. The boy in the pod wore a vacant expression. If not for the steady blip of the monitors, she might have thought him dead. Would he be able to answer her questions? If he was really so close to the other boy, she was not likely to receive an unbiased opinion. Turning on her heel, she hit the lights on her way out.

* * *

Keith hefted the pack over one shoulder and walked toward the lions. He felt the eyes of the aliens they'd freed on his back. They all acted so wierd around him and called him paladin. It was easier being with the assassins than them. Which was why he walked to Blue and woke her up by stroking her nose. She rumbled unhappily. Keith gave her a full body hug and coaxed, "Open wide, beautiful. I'm going to clean you up."

She rumbled again and barely opened her mouth. Keith ducked in and made his way to the cockpit. Blood drops had dried forming a macabre trail. A long streak where he'd dragged Krolia out from under the control panel led to a crusted puddle. Keith set his pack down and emptied out the cleaning supplies. When he used warm water, Blue shivered and he echoed the reaction.

Starting with the least mess, he made slow progress. He changed water ten times, Red warming it for her sister's comfort. At last, Keith was satisfied and dried her cockpit. She purred so loudly it made him stumble. He caught himself on the pilot's chair and said, "See, I told you it would be nice."

Emerging a final time, Keith shifted his much lighter pack and stretched. He took a step toward the campfire when chittering stopped him. The four mice looked at him expectantly. The angry one took two steps toward the castle and looked back at Keith over its shoulder. Keith sighed and crouched. "What? You wanna go inside?" He reached out and patted the littlest mouse with a finger. "I want to as well, but it's not allowed. You'll have to get used to sleeping outdoors like the rest of us."

He stood and left, ignoring their insistent squeaking. When he sat beside the fire, the sun was starting to set. Brad was cooking what they'd foraged. Judging by the black smoke rising from the makeshift pot, it wasn't going well. Chad returned with an armload of wood and sat beside Keith.

Keith looked around the circle and asked, "Where's Coleen?"

Brad answered, "She's speaking to that assassin woman. We need a straight answer about when we'll be able to leave."

"If we even can," Chad added under his breath.

Brad glared over the fire at Chad. Keith internally groaned. They were both experienced fighters with a good foot on his height and nearly twice his weight apiece. Keith defused, "Of course we'll be able to leave. Krolia wouldn't be cruel like that."

Chad and Brad relaxed, but then one of the aliens said, "Where is there to go? Earthlings, like all of us, your home is now under galra control. There is nothing but death should you return."

Keith leveled his gaze on the alien, his eyes betraying his annoyance. The alien flinched and looked into the cup it held in both hands. Chad grimaced and folded his arms while Brad stirred the pot with extreme force. Keith stood and pulled up his hood. "I don't speak for anyone except myself, but if I have to kill Zarkon to free my planet, then that's what I'm going to do."

When he walked away, Brad called, "Food will be ready in a few minutes, Keith."

Keith lied, "I lost my appetite," and started jogging. He didn't turn to follow the stream along his usual path this time. The sun's final rays were warm on his back, but even those vanished long before he stopped. He kept running into the night. When he finally stopped on the plain, the lights of the castle were barely visible. He fell over and sprawled out in the grass. The stars were beautiful, but he didn't recognize any of them.

Home. Home was with Adam and Takashi. With the Holts. Training with his friends. Safe... and earth wasn't safe for anyone now.

Keith became aware of a familiar energy approaching. Red's face blocked out the stars as she gazed at him. Her concern hurt his chest and he reached out to her. "I'm sorry, girl. I shouldn't have run off like that."

She rumbled a growl in agreement and laid out behind him. Keith sat and propped his elbows up on her and together they watched the stars until at last Red nudged Keith where he dozed. He nodded awake and yawned, "Alright. We'll go back."

Red hooked the back of his hood with a tooth and lifted him to his feet. Then she carefully placed him in her mouth. She dropped her chin so he was laying against the inside of her teeth and walked slowly so as not to jostle him. She was careful as a mother cat with her kitten. Keith curled up with a smile smile and fell back asleep.

* * *

Coleen walked through the gutted bridge of the stolen cruiser. She had to dodge around drones and watch her step while they darted around. Krolia, Thace, and Ulaz were arguing. Coleen hesitated. Perhaps now wasn't the best time. Thace noticed her and cleared his throat. When the others realized she was there, the two men nodded to Krolia and left.

Coleen watched them go and spoke up, "I didn't mean to interrupt."

Krolia casually leaned against the wall and shrugged. "They keep trying to change my mind. If anything, you've brought a welcome reprieve." She smiled and Coleen covered her mouth when she giggled. Krolia blinked and nodded asking, "What may I do for you, Mrs. Holt?"

"Coleen, please. I think we're past formalities by this point." Coleen put a hip against the console in front of Krolia and said, "The others are anxious to leave this planet and I've been delegated as something of a go-between. I'm sorry... but they aren't comfortable because, well..."

"Because my associates and I are galra? Coleen," Krolia tested, "they are hardly the first and I am not so sensitive to be bothered by their prejudices. They are only right to fear us, given their experience."

Coleen frowned and crossed her arms. "It's not right and you shouldn't accept it so easily. You've done more than enough to prove yourself a friend, Krolia."

"Because of Keith?"

Coleen startled and made eye contact. Krolia's eyes were dark and hooded in a vague attempt to hide the fact that she was silently judging Coleen's reaction. She held unwavering, unblinking, eye contact, but it was a look Coleen knew well from another who had been skeptical when she'd first opened up to them. Coleen swallowed and played nervously with her hair. "Krolia, is Keith your son?"

Krolia blinked and looked away to hide the pain Coleen saw in her eyes. "Is it so obvious?"

Coleen's heart ached for her and she shook her head. "No. Not at first. Those people taking care of Lance, when they threatened Keith... I saw some of myself in your actions. And back on earth, you mentioned you were a mother. You said you understood my pain when I was forced to leave my daughter... and now I know it's because you felt the same when you left Keith and his father." Coleen wrung her hands and asked, "Dallas Kogane is his birth father, right?"

Krolia held her breath, closed her eyes, and bit her lip. "Yes," she breathed. "Dal found me after I crashed and saved me. I came to love him. We were so happy when Keith was born, my beautiful baby boy." She covered her mouth and took a shaky breath. "I couldn't protect him then and I couldn't keep him safe when the empire discovered the blue lion. I failed everyone. He must have despised me growing up. Dal..."

Coleen reached out and linked arms with Krolia. She walked her to a chair and reassured, "Keith doesn't hate you. His father told him about you... as much as he could... and he explained that there was something you had to do. He was hurt for a time. After all, what child wants to be told their parent holds something in higher import than them? But Krolia," Coleen insisted, "you are hardly the first parent to go to war to protect their family. He knows you've been fighting now, even if he doesn't realize you're his mother. Give him a chance to accept everything. I'm sure he'll surprise you."

"Coleen..."

Coleen smiled and cleared her throat. She hadn't meant to get emotional, but the woman in front of her clearly loved Keith and his father with everything she had. "Mother to mother, I will support you when you decide to tell him." Coleen took a step back and changed the subject, "Anyway, I should head back to camp. Bradley is a horrible cook."

"Coleen, wait. There's something I've been wanting to give you. I was waiting on one last report and... well, here." Krolia held out a thin sheet of metal about the size of a cell phone.

Coleen took it with a raised eyebrow when it lit up. She gasped and nearly dropped it. Choking back a sudden sob, she looked from the image of her daughter to Krolia and back. She swiped through the pictures of Katie training outside a brick building to her playing on a playground with preschoolers. She was smiling. Then the pictures darkened and she had to squint to pick out Sam and Matt in a cell similar she'd been held in aboard the cruiser.

Krolia explained while Coleen scanned the transmitted order manifests, "Before we sabotaged Sendak's vessel, I copied all empirical movements within a couple dozen systems, including where your husband and son are being taken. It isn't much, but I know Keith will stop at nothing to rescue them and I will help however I can. Keith... spoke a lot of you and your family during his captivity. I can't let everything you've done go unanswered. Coleen? I..."

Coleen embraced Krolia. The taller woman stiffened before relaxing. Coleen smiled bitterly. She really was Keith's mom. Coleen whispered, "Thank you, Krolia. Thank you."

* * *

Keith woke up in his nest before dawn. The lions were laying closer than usual. He reached up and held the pendant on the end of the chain around his neck in a fist. They must have been really worried last night. A small scuffling near his side materialized in the form of the four mice emerging from the grass. Keith smiled and shook his head. "Seriously? This is the fourth day in a row."

The angry mouse flicked its tail and hopped onto Keith's chest followed by the others. He used his other hand to cup the two smallest when they looked like they were going to slide off and was surprised when one started licking his fingers. Keith laughed and scolded, "Stop that. It tickles."

The angry mouse crawled up to the neck of his armor and wiggled its nose against his fist. Keith looked at the mouse cross-eyed. "And what do you want, trouble maker?"

The mouse walked around before trying to shove its nose between his fingers around the pendant. Keith sighed and sat up, careful to cradle the mice in his hands. He set them on his thigh and said, "I know it's shiny, but this isn't for you. I'm holding onto it for a friend and it's really important to him."

The smallest mouse reached up toward the necklace and Keith shook his head. Clicking his tongue, he took off the necklace and wrapped the leather thong around his palm. "Here, you can look at it."

The angry mouse and two small mice crowded around his hand crawling across his palm and grabbing the token coin on the end in their tiny paws. The lions shifted and Keith got a look at the castle before they settled back to sleep. "Lance... when are you going to wake up, buddy?"

"Ow!" A sharp pain on his hand made him look down where the angry mouse had bitten him while the large mouse bit through the leather thong. The smallest mouse took hold of the coin in its teeth and dove into the nest. The rest of the mice scattered.

"No, no, no! Fuckers, get back here!" He ransacked the nest, but they had vanished. Red startled awake at the commotion and Keith quickly stood. Looking over Blue's foot, he saw the mice scampering toward the castle. Without a second thought, he vaulted over Blue and sprinted after them.

Inside the castle, he scanned the front entry before spotting them on the staircase. "I told you to stop!" He chased them, but somehow they'd gotten a ridiculous head start. Not even questioning why he was talking to mice, he begged, "Please, stop!"

The littlest mouse looked back at him, it's eyes gleaming above the coin in its mouth, and darted into a room. Keith slid around the corner, one hand on the door frame, to see the four mice sitting on the floor in front of Lance in the healing pod. The stolen coin sat before them with careful consideration. Keith's throat hurt as he gasped for air and entered the room. When he knelt to pick up the coin, the mice scattered again.

Keith secured it to the thong and slipped it back over his head before looking at Lance. The bruise on his temple was gone and his ribs were no longer purple and blue, but there was no other signs of improvement. Keith's eyes watered as his emotions suddenly overwhelmed him. He sat beside the pod and leaned his head into it the way he'd leaned into Lance all those weeks aboard the cruiser. "Hey, man."

* * *

Allura was brushing her hair in front of the mirror in her bedroom when a strange scampering caught her attention. Twitching her ear, she looked to the doorway where a mouse sat watching her. It was an altean species, one she'd frequently had as a pet growing up. Seeing itself spotted, the mouse squeaked and took off running. Allura set her brush down and moved stealthily to the door. Looking around the corner, she saw the mouse turn down another hall.

She followed it out of boredom and curiosity. It frequently looked back as if to make sure she was still following it. When she had cornered it, she finally noticed a man's soft voice. The mouse squeaked and dodged between her legs. Allura watched as it entered the med-bay and looked at her expectantly. Caution jumping to the forefront, Allura silently padded to the door and glanced inside.

That galra boy had snuck inside and sat beside his friend's healing pod. Glistening tear tracks traced one cheek. Allura heard him say, "I know it's unfair to say this, but you have to wake up, Lance. I... I need you to wake up. This is too much for me on my own. The lions, the empire, the blades... Lance, please, I need you to help me make sense of it all. I need my sharpshooter, my best friend, the guy I trust to watch my back above everyone else." He sniffed and wiped his nose on his sleeve before folding his arms on his knees and resting his forehead on them. His voice broke as he said even quieter, "Please, Lance... I can't lose you too. You're the only one I have left."

Allura ducked back into the hall and covered her mouth. Her eyes stung with sympathetic tears. A mouse squeaked beside her foot and she gasped. The boy's emotional rambling came to an abrupt halt and he called, "Hello? Is someone there?"

Allura considered running away. He surely didn't know his way around the castle and she could find somewhere to hide. Then again, this was her castle. Her home. Allura lifted her chin and stood in the doorway. The boy stood before the pod angled to defend with his fists raised. When he saw her, he instantly stood and asked with wide eyes, "Princess?"

Allura adopted her mother's courtly countenance and kept her expression neutral. "Yes, it is I. How did you get in here?"

The boy's ears flushed bright red and he stuttered, "I-The mice. They stole something from me and I... chased them here."

"The mice?" Allura asked with a laugh in her skeptic question.

The boy turned away. "I haven't lied to you once, Princess."

It was Allura's turn to blush in embarrassment. She turned to walk away and challenged, "How can I believe a galra?" She saw him flinch from the corner of her vision and said, "Since I seem unable to keep you out, boy, I'll permit you to visit your friend. Though once my castle is fully repaired, we will be going our separate ways."

"I, uh, thank you, Princess." His genuine tone made Allura's blush burn her cheeks and she started to walk away when he asked, "Please, just... is he getting better?"

Allura hesitated before entering the med-bay. Pulling up the charts, she examined the readings as much as she knew how. "Heart rate and brain waves normalized three quintants after treatment began. Muscle tissue had mended as well. The pods are mysterious instruments, boy. They heal in their own time and I am untrained in all of their functions, but yes, your friend is improving."

The boy sighed and ran his hands down his face in relief. "Thank god." His legs gave out and he sat abruptly beside the pod again.

"I must leave you now, boy. There are things I intend to see to."

When she was down the hall, he called, "It's Keith."

Allura turned to see the boy leaning out the door. She felt a smile twitch at her lip and smothered it before he could notice. "I know." She watched him tilt his head before shaking it and ducking once more into the med-bay. Allura returned to her room to find not one, but three mice sitting at her vanity. She sat in the chair and reached out to pat one on the head. "Did you lead him inside? All by yourselves?"

A strange pulse in her temples made her gasp and she looked down at the mice in surprise. The little one that had led her to the boy nodded firmly and Allura let out a shaky laugh. "Oh my. I guess this means I'll have to pay close attention to him in the days ahead. Keith, the galra kit who bonded to the red lion."


	15. First Contact

Allura slipped into a pair of trousers and threw a long overcoat on. The littlest mouse chirped at her and stood up. Allura smiled and whistled to it, holding open her coat pocket. It took a running jump off her dresser and dived in to bury itself in pocket lint.

She waited in the side of the entryway with a clear view of the bridge. The sun was just starting to rise, meaning the red lion would wake up and Keith would go for his morning run before coming to see Lance, the boy in the healing pod. Sure as a ticker, Keith emerged and stretched. Allura felt a trill of nerves send her senses into overdrive. She had managed to evade Coran over the last few quintants. If he asked her a direct question about why she'd been disappearing, she'd never be able to hide the truth.

Gathering her courage, she glanced around to make sure Coran wasn't in sight and jogged from the castle. Her intention had been to intercept him, but he was nowhere to be found. Suddenly doubting herself, Allura glanced up at the lions then back to her castle. Wringing her hands, she took a step back.

"Princess?"

A small scream escaped her and she whipped around to see the galra boy climbing up the hill from below the bridge. She put a hand to her chest and sighed, "You frightened me."

"Sorry," he replied with a shrug. "What are you doing out here? Isn't your adviser going to be upset you're talking to me?"

"Who said I was coming to talk to you?" Allura huffed and folded her arms.

Keith raised an eyebrow and walked to the lions. "Okay then."

Allura chewed her cheek and looked aside. Her nerves were giving her indigestion, but she wasn't ready to go back inside quite yet. She said without looking at him, "However, I would like to speak to the lions. Will you act as my ambassador?"

Keith tipped his head and looked up at the red lion who lowered her head and pressed her cheek into him. He hugged her to stay upright and shrugged again. "Alright. Though, I don't know if I can really do anything to help you."

Allura looked at the red lion and asked, "May I approach you, Lion?"

Keith nodded. "She... remembers you. You haven't changed since she last saw you."

Allura walked to the lion and reached out one delicate hand. The lion's hot breath bathed her and memories came unbidden to mind. She closed her eyes. "That is because my father... your prior paladin..." Warm metal pressed into her hand and Allura bit her lip.

A hand on her shoulder almost made her forget why she'd come. Keith murmured, "She misses him. When we connected, I felt everything she did when she lost him. Anger... sadness... blame... She felt responsible for his death, Allura. I didn't understand at first. When she woke up, she was confused and scared and in pain. And so was I. I had given up. The empire had me pinned down and I accepted death. But then she was there. I had freed her and she released ten thousand years of fiery wrath upon the ships that conquered my world."

Allura's legs had turned to jelly and she barely caught the second half of his story. "The red lion... she really is tuned to you?"

"Yeah," Keith answered and let his hand slide off her shoulder.

Allura hugged herself at the abrupt loss of contact. Despite everything she had done and said to him, he was warm and kind. "Thank you... for sharing with me. I... I may have been asleep for a very long time, but losing my father... almost no time has passed for me personally. It brings a small comfort to know others grieve him as well. Lion, I believe you have chosen a successor well. Keith, take care of her, please."

Keith's eyes widened and he looked up as the lion purred loudly. "I'll do my best, your majesty."

Allura lifted her chin and turned to the castle. "Will you be visiting later today?"

"Uh, I um... I don't think so. Ulaz asked me to join him for sparring and I don't think I can sneak away because they... they don't want me to, um, be there... especially alone."

Allura paused to consider that. He hadn't told his allies about sneaking into the castle? It was strange to think the two of them had a secret together. "Very well. Until next time."

"Bye, princess."

Allura entered the castle and returned to her rooms before falling face-down on the bed. Pillowing her head on her forearms, she released the torrent of tears she had managed to hide from Keith. She couldn't stop crying once she started. A wriggling in her coat pocket became the mouse which crawled to her face. It gently licked her cheek before curling up in silent sympathy. She didn't leave her room until Coran found her much later.

* * *

Keith stumbled and turned before quickly ducking. Ulaz connected with a beam, his blade leaving a sizable cut in the metal. Thace chided, "Don't damage the ship. The drones have enough work to do without fixing your carelessness."

Ulaz shot Thace a look and Keith launched himself while his opponent was distracted. Ulaz lifted a forearm to block Keith without even turning. Ulaz twisted his hips and pushed hard. Keith faltered backward, turning it into a back flip as Ulaz kept up with him.

Krolia walked by and glanced dismissively at them. "You're going too easy on him, Ulaz."

"This is easy?!" Keith shot back.

"Of course. You are but a novice, little one," Thace informed where he stood at the console. "Coleen, how are those codes coming?"

Coleen stretched her hands above her head. "They're not much of a challenge. I've added a couple modulations to increase the firewall. It's incredible the empire hasn't lost countless cruisers with such flimsy anti-spyware."

Keith felt a moment of awe before remembering exactly who her kids were. Katie and Matt didn't get all of their smarts from their dad alone. Coleen had been stationed at the garrison as a computer engineer before becoming a full time stay at home mom. Then Keith was forced to pay attention when Ulaz flicked his forehead for daydreaming.

Krolia smiled and said, "Excellent. Can we run a system check?"

"Give me half a second," Coleen answered and started typing. "And... got it! Main boards booting up. Shields are incomplete, so none of that. Weapons coming online. Coms... wait, there's an incoming message. I... It's not an imperial frequency."

"Put it up."

Keith and Ulaz paused to look at the screen where a frequency buzzed and blipped. Krolia instructed without turning, "Ulaz, take Keith back to camp. Coleen, you should probably leave as well."

Keith looked between the blades. Thace shared a concerned look with Ulaz before nodding. Keith asked, "Krolia? What's wrong? Do you know who it is?"

Ulaz put a hand on Keith's arm and guided him away. "Come now, young one. It's time we took our leave. Coleen?"

Coleen looked between Keith and Krolia and shook her head. "I'm going to stay. Keith, listen to Ulaz."

Keith frowned. What was going on? Why were they so insistent on keeping him in the dark? Was it still to protect him? Sighing in defeat, he followed Ulaz outside only to discover the sun had already set. He tried to turn to the lions when Ulaz grabbed his arm. "Not so fast, kit. You don't get to skip meals two nights in a row."

Keith could already smell the burning food that wafted on the night breeze and groaned, "Fine."

* * *

Krolia stared at the frequency with a growing sense of anger. Her head was stuffy with it and she couldn't think of anything except the cause. Why was he calling now, when so much time had passed? She heard Thace say, "Coleen, are you sure you wouldn't rather leave?"

"I'm staying," she repeated.

Another minute passed before Thace insisted, "Teacher, we must answer the call."

Krolia put a hand on the console and said, "Do not speak. I will handle this," and opened the channel. "This is Krolia of the blades. We read you, command."

"Krolia?" A man's deep voice answered then growled, "Where have those lions gone that you're the first agent to respond?"

Krolia raised an eyebrow at Thace as he opened his mouth. His jaw snapped shut and she answered, "I've heard news of the blue lion's discovery. What has been done to recover her from the empire?"

"Krolia, do not start this."

Krolia narrowed her eyes at his firm tone. "And why not? You told me she would remain hidden. Those were the terms I agreed to. What have you done to free the lions?"

"Clearly you are too close to this. How is your mission faring? You haven't checked in recently."

"Do not change the subject," Krolia hissed.

"Agent Krolia, you will watch how you speak." The man's voice was thin and brittle, like his patience was being pushed to the limit. "The blue lion is not your concern. Stick to your objectives and check in at your next scheduled report. Do I make myself clear, Krolia?"

"If the blue lion is not my concern, then what of her sister?"

"What?" The man was quickly turning hostile.

Thace shook his head and Krolia leaned on the console. "You know exactly what I mean. The red lion has been in captivity for too long as it is. If they find the others, we will not be able to stop Zarkon. So I ask again, what has been done to recover the lions?"

There was a pause on the other side that lingered for an uncomfortable amount of time. Then he said, "I'm sending Antok to extract you."

"What?! You can't do that!"

"I can and will. You have been compromised, Krolia, and no longer hold the mission in primary importance. Initiate extraction protocol and await your rendezvous. Am I understood?"

"I will not await extraction because I no longer require it."

The man on the other end growled, "Explain."

Krolia answered, "When I discovered the blue lion had been found, I finished my mission and transferred to her planet post haste. Ranveig is dead. I killed him myself before destroying the base and all occupants. Transmissions from that base are set to continue as though nothing is wrong for four pheobs more before feigning officer error. It will look like an accident caused by Ranveig's unauthorized weaponry experimentation."

"And where are you now?" This from a new male voice.

Thace joined, "Leader, Antok, this is Thace. Krolia is here with myself and Ulaz as well as a gathering of prisoners who managed to escape during the confusion. The lions brought us to a small planet called Arus where the Altean vessel known as the Castle of the Lions was hidden. We are waiting on certain... variables to resolve themselves, but our intention is to accompany the lions. Leader," Thace hesitated with a worried glance at Krolia, "did you receive my previous transmissions around the time of the blue lion's discovery?"

"I find it disconcerting that this is my first hearing of such messages. Did you use your personal encryption?"

"Yes. Leader, should we consider our location compromised and proceed with the appropriate caution?" Thace rubbed the pommel of his sword nervously with a thumb.

Coleen said in the following silence, "Excuse me, but my name is Coleen Holt. I was a prisoner aboard the imperial cruiser that held the lions. Am I correct that you think we're in danger here? We are stranded for now."

"Coleen, be still," Thace urged under his breath.

A low growl came through the coms before the leader said as if he'd taken several steps back, "Shoren, double check our intel. Antok, set a course for Planet Arus." Another short pause. Then, "There have been too many risks taken since the lion's discovery. Thace, you are now leading this mission. Krolia is relieved of duty until we arrive and assess the full ramifications of her recent actions. Woman, Coleen, we do not trust outsiders. Our order is one of secrets. Stay with my agents until I judge whether you know too much... and what your fate will be if that is the case.

"As for the mission itself, you are correct to accompany the lions. The empire has not made any move to your location, but news of Sendak's demise has been widespread. They know it was an inside job, though if they are aware who was behind it is unclear."

Thace asked, "When can I expect your arrival?"

Antok answered, "Nine quintants. We'll see you soon, Thace... sister."

"Remain vigilant. We are treading unfamiliar waters now. And Thace," the leader said, "resend those transmissions. I want to know what hell awaits us."

The call ended and Thace slumped over the console. Coleen asked, "What did he mean about me? I'm only trying to help." Thace moaned and covered his eyes.

Krolia stood frozen, reeling in anger. Relieve her? He needed every blade at his disposal and he wanted her to stand down?! Then she gasped and glared at Thace. "What transmissions did you send?"

Thace flinched and retreated a step. "Teacher, we had to. We were caught completely by surprise. If it had come to choosing between the lions and him, we would have been forced to keep to our original objective."

Krolia narrowed her eyes against her tears as betrayal clutched her heart. "Don't, Thace. Don't you dare resend that intel."

Thace threw his arms wide and exclaimed, "What else can I do, Krolia? We all knew something happened on your mission twenty deca-pheobs ago, but you refused to confide in anyone. We're in this because you kept silent. We would have taken him, Krolia! He wouldn't have..." Thace blanched as he realized what he was saying with a panicked glance at Coleen. Composing himself, he said evenly, "Krolia, I'm going to have to take your blade now."

"You may try," Krolia threatened.

Thace took a step toward her, his hand on his sword hilt. "Do not make this harder than it already is. When Kolivan arrives, I will defend your actions until my dying breath."

"How admirable," Krolia spat.

"I know it is not me you are angry with. Teacher, please." Thace held out his hand. "The blade?"

Krolia's cheeks were damp with tears. Taking a deep breath, she glanced to Coleen who nodded encouragement. Krolia's heart ached when she passed her blade to her former student. Thace's 'thank you' didn't reach her as she turned on her heel and left the ship. The cool night air forced her to notice the wood smoke and laughter floating from the direction of camp. She stalked the other direction and walked into the wilderness.

When she finally stopped, her thoughts of failure threatened to consume her. She fell to her knees and held herself to keep it contained. Then a hand squeezed her shoulder. Her chin trembled and she gave in fully to her pain. The grass compressed beside her and the hands of her comforter guided her against their chest.

She wept into their neck until she couldn't cry another tear. When she tried to pull away, they held her tighter and whispered, "You gonna be alright now?"

She breathed through a hiccup, "Yes, Keith." He let her distance herself, but he kept his hands on her shoulders for an extra moment while he tried to make eye contact. Krolia avoided his gaze and wiped at her cheek with the back of a hand. "How many times must you aid me? It is I who should take care of you."

He shrugged and settled beside her, "You've done so much for me. I just wanted to return the favor."

She smiled bitterly at the ground in front of her. "It should not fall to you. I should not be so emotional."

"Why not? You're just a person." Keith shook his head and said firmly, "I know you're in trouble... because of me. Thace and Ulaz... they said you broke the rules for me and the others."

"Keith-"

"I mean, sure, I may be part galra, but you really didn't have to. No one would be any wiser. But you still... Krolia, you saved me and Lance and all the others and that is never wrong." Keith glared at his hands in his lap. "If your leader can't see that, then I'll tell him myself."

"Keith... my precious one, you will not have to go that far." She reached toward him and cupped his cheek with one palm. "Little kit, if Kolivan will not accept what I have done, he is much less than I thought him to be... and I will renounce my oaths. All we did was out of love for you. You are worth... every sacrifice, Keith. Never forget that." Krolia wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him into her side. They sat quietly together. Every passing minute brought more clarity to her troubled mind. Then she asked, "How did you find me? I expected Ulaz or Coleen would seek me out first."

Keith smiled over his shoulder. "Red told me. I mean, Blue saw you head off by yourself and she picked up on your emotions. She asked Red to take me to you."

Krolia followed his gaze to where the red lion laid on her side a short distance away. "She is an incredible creation. Has she told you of the others?"

Keith shook his head against her side. "I feel something missing, but she's worried about Blue and Lance. It's all she thinks about. Can..."

"What is it?" Krolia encouraged.

Keith mumbled, "I was just thinking... if you knew about the healing pods... we could go see how much longer he's going to be in his coma."

Krolia tsked. "I'm sorry, but I don't know how they work. Ulaz may have some knowledge, though he would not condone entering the castle without permission." Krolia put her cheek to Keith's hair and sympathized, "I know you miss him, but it is only for a little while longer. When he wakes, this loneliness you're feeling will fade."

"I'm used to being alone."

Krolia kissed his hair and hugged him. "No one is leaving you, Keith. This I promise."


	16. Awakenings

Allura watched the mice run into the med bay and leaned against the wall to eavesdrop. Keith chuckled and said, "Welcome back, trouble maker. What mischief have you caused lately? You know we should be enemies, right? Me and Red will gobble you up!"

A few squeaks and Keith laughing made Allura smile. She peeked in the door. Keith gently held the mouse he called 'the angry one' in both hands above him where he lay on the floor. He lowered it to his face and booped their noses together. "You're harmless, little guy." He put the mouse on his chest and looked at the pod. Then he looked at her in the doorway. His smile faltered a little and he sat up. Nodding in greeting, he said, "Princess. How are you?"

She folded her hands at her waist and answered, "I am well. And yourself?" She walked in and checked the pod monitors.

Keith answered, "I'm doing better today... The lions are less anxious when I'm with him."

Allura bit her lip and said without turning, "Ah. Yes... the lions." Scanning the monitor, she saw nothing new to report. "May I sit with you?"

"Uh, sure."

When she turned, he shuffled aside to make space. Settling beside him, she murmured, "Thank you." She played nervously with her mother's ring on her right hand and asked, "Has anything happened while you've been here?"

"No. How about when I was gone."

"Nothing," Allura answered.

"Hmm..." He folded his arms on his knees and groaned. "He is still improving?"

Allura couldn't even look at the pod with the sleeping boy. "I... I believe so."

They sat in silence. The mice played on the floor with a small gleaming coin Keith dangled from the end of a leather band. Allura asked, "What is that? You're protective of it."

Keith wound the chord around his palm and slipped the coin free. Holding it out, he said, "It's a charm. It was supposed to keep the wearer from danger and it's his, a birthday gift from his mother when he joined the garrison. His sister wears the same one. I don't know how he managed to keep the empire from confiscating it. When we were afraid, he would hold it and pray in spanish. I believe he thought I couldn't understand him, but..." Keith wiped at his nose and covered his face. "I've prayed those same words for him every night since we escaped."

Allura traced the profile of a woman on the coin with a finger. "It did it's task to bring you both here."

Keith barked a bitter laugh. "Thank you, Princess. I'm glad someone can still see the positive side of this. God knows I've reached my wit's end." He slipped the coin back onto its necklace before placing it around his neck. The coin was tucked into his armor with a soft kiss.

Allura's eyes stung and she bit her lip. "Perhaps... would you join me for my daily constitutional?"

Keith swallowed and gave a stuttered exhale. "Yeah... yeah, a walk would be nice."

Allura stood and reached for Keith's hand. "Come then. Up with you."

Keith's hand landed heavily in her's and she pulled him to his feet. He stumbled a step and caught his balance. His shoulders were slumped and when he walked beside her his feet dragged. She stepped closer and hooked her hand into the crook of his elbow. "Stand tall, Keith. You are much stronger than I've given credit."

He rubbed his eyes and answered, "I'm tired, Allura. There's so many things weighing me down."

"Then confide in me. Tell me why you're hiding here."

"I'm an open book to you, aren't I." Keith lifted his chin. "The others are busy working on building star ships out of that cruiser we hijacked. The other prisoners will probably take one and head to whatever haven they can find outside of the empire. Then I don't know what's going to happen. Krolia and the others will have to report to their superiors and I... I don't know where I fit."

Allura gently pulled him onward when he hesitated. "Surely you have options."

"No. Not really," Keith admitted. "My mother is part of the same group Krolia belongs to, but my dad was from Earth. I was raised there. All of my friends... the closest thing I had to family... I want to save them, but I'm just one person and I know I'm young by their standards. They treat me like a kid and I don't understand exactly why, but I'm trying. I'm trying so hard."

"Perhaps," Allura began, "I may be able to explain. My people are very familiar with your mother's. What have they told you about the galra?"

Keith shrugged. "Not much. They found out I was galra because of my knife. They took me to protect me."

"Of course. Your words bring kind reassurance to me about the race that murdered my own. I had believed there were no galra left who kept to their traditions." Allura patted Keith's hand and smiled shyly. "They lived in groups not bound only by blood. Families and friends raising children. Children, their greatest treasures. Did something happen when you were young? It is highly unusual that she only had one kit."

Keith took a deep breath. "I never knew my mother. My father told me she had to leave to take care of something. I think she rejoined her order."

"Then you are even more precious to them, an only son."

"That does clear up some confusion. Thank you, Allura, but I still don't know where that leaves me. I don't know when the order would let me help. And what about the lions. I- I can't just... _leave_ Red." Keith waved a hand in emphasis. "She waited so long for someone to rescue her. I'm not cruel. I won't hurt her like that."

"Keith, please lower your voice. I... I don't want Coran to catch us."

Keith looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "He doesn't know I'm here?"

Allura put a knuckle to her lips and shook her head. "If he knew, I don't know if he'd look at me the same ever again."

"Because my race murdered your father?"

"Yes... though I know now that you and your own are not guilty. Give me time to explain how we've become close. He will accept you as I have." Allura led him to their destination and dropped his hand to go to a console.

"Accept me? As what?"

Allura opened an armor chest and lifted her father's bayard from its holster. Turning to face him, she held out the bayard and answered, "As a champion of the universe, the Red Paladin, pilot and bonded pair of the Red Lion of Voltron."

Keith reached out and grasped the bayard in his right hand. Allura held her breath. The curves of the bayard lengthened and flashed with light to form the beautiful edges of a sword with no true cross guard. He placed the flat across his palm and admired the blade. Allura smiled and covered her mouth with her hands.

Keith's awe filled gaze lifted to her's and his expression became one of concern. Half jogging to her, he dropped the sword and hugged her. "Allura, what's wrong? Please don't cry."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Keith. I was so horrible to you." She clung to him as she had when she'd first awoken. "I don't deserve your forgiveness. Or your kindness."

Keith was a tree, a wall that she cast herself upon for support. He stood tall and firm against her. How stupid she'd been when the bayard proved true everything she'd believed false. Her knees gave out and she felt Keith's strong arms guide her to the floor. He gently rocked her, his murmured comfort a breath of a whisper on her ear.

"Of course I've forgiven you, Allura. You were scared and in pain. Blaming me and the others was a knee jerk reaction. Allura," Keith put a hand on her cheek and wiped her tears away, "I forgive you because your heart changed. You are a good person who deserves every kindness."

"I'm such a fool, regardless."

"Because of the sword?"

"Because it is an Altean soldier's short sword and my father's bayard. If I had given it to you nearly a pheob ago, we wouldn't have been enemies until recently." Allura reached toward the sword on the floor. "May I?"

Keith reached for the hilt and handed it back to her. The sword became a flash of light before returning to its original form. Allura closed her eyes and composed herself explaining, "The bayard only listens to its master, made from the same materials as the lions themselves. Thank you, Keith, for indulging me," she stood and placed the bayard back in the armor chest, "but I wish to be alone for a moment. Can you find your way back to the med bay by yourself?"

"Yes, princess. Are you sure?" He insisted. Allura nodded. His warm hand brushed her arm a final time before he nodded in return. "Come talk to me any time. No one should grieve their father alone."

"Thank you, Keith, from the depths of my being."

* * *

The mice were chittering excitedly in the doorway. Keith picked up his pace. "What is it?" He jogged in and breathed, "Lance."

The fluid finished draining from the pod as he slid to a stop, nearly slamming into the pod in his haste. Keith's hands ran over the front of the pod impatiently. When it finally vanished, he had to catch himself then his friend as Lance fell forward. The residue on his body quickly absorbed into his bare skin and he shivered. Keith nearly burst into tears as Lance's heart beat against his.

He lifted Lance into his arms and carried him to a cabinet. After a frantic search, he found a blanket and wrapped it around Lance's shivering form. Then he held Lance close to himself to share body heat. "Lance? Lance, can you hear me? Just, please, let me hear your voice again."

"Did... Did you know... that I can speak french?"

Keith felt his heart stop and asked, "Lance? Lance, are you- It's me, Lance. I know you can't speak french."

"You sure about that Keith? I can always give you a demonstration... but my french is only good between the legs of a beautiful woman."

Keith froze, then stammered, "God Lance, not even thirty seconds and you're already whipping out bad pick up lines!" He shook his head and hugged Lance tighter. "For a moment, I was terrified, you know. I thought you had some kind of amnesia or..."

Lance huffed a laugh against his neck. "What can I say? Classic lover-boy sharpshooter for you." Lance moved back and reached up to run a hand through Keith's hair. "And your mullet is getting a little out of hand. It's not my fault your hair is as long as Katie's."

"My mullet! You should see your own hair. It's completely fallen out!"

Lance's eyes widened in panic and he frantically felt his scalp. "Fuck, Keith! Don't tease me about that! You know my hair is one of my best-" he gasped as Keith squeezed him again, "-features. Keith. Keith, buddy, what's the matter? Keith, I'm here. I'm here, it's okay."

Keith whispered, "I promised I wouldn't leave you, so don't you dare leave me alone like that ever again."

Lance was quiet as he returned Keith's hold. "Keith... What happened? I- I remember being on the ship and then pain, but it's gone now. Where are we?"

Keith answered, "We're at the home of the lions. Lance, there's someone who's been waiting to formally meet you, but it'll be easier to show you than explain."

"Okay, okay, but um... where are my clothes?"

"I'll ask Allura if she has anything you could wear."

Lance raised an eyebrow. "Have you been making friends on your own? Who are you and where is my lone wolf alpha?"

Keith wrapped an arm around Lance's shoulders and rested his hand on Lance's head. Lance's humor died and he leaned into Keith's shoulder. Keith ran his fingers through Lance's hair and said, "We made it, Lance. We survived and we're going to keep looking after one another. Us and our lions."

They sat together for the first time since they'd escaped. It felt right and brought more comfort than either of them had expected. The mice approached and made a bed in the fold of a blanket while Keith waited for Lance's strength to return enough for him to walk. Reaching into his armor, he removed the dried rations Krolia had given him the day before. "Eat. You've missed too many meals."

While Lance chewed, Keith pulled the necklace out from beneath his armor. He lifted the leather band over his head and pressed it into Lance's hand. Lance swallowed and looked at the necklace. "It's warm. You've been wearing it? I thought you weren't religious."

Keith shook his head. "I'm not, but you've been a strong influence. Your prayers..." He looked away.

Footsteps approached the door and Lance tensed, lifting an arm instinctively to defend. Keith put a hand on Lance's arm. "It's alright. That's Allura."

She came around the corner then, heels tapping as she came to a stand still. She gasped and looked around, her gaze falling on the two of them. Grinning, she ran forward and called, "Lance, you're awake!" Keith shifted to give Allura space as she fell to her knees in her floor length gown. She reached for Keith's hand and squeezed, sharing a smile with him before returning it to Lance. "We've been so worried about you."

Keith saw the disbelief in Lance's eyes and said, "Lance, this is Princess Allura of Altea. This place is her home and we've been guests here for nearly a month. You've been comatose since we arrived."

Allura smiled and bowed her head. "I'm so glad we finally get to meet. I've heard so much about you."

"Me?" Lance asked.

Allura nodded enthusiastically. "Of course! Keith has told me much of your heroics."

"Oh has he now?" Lance asked with a smirk at Keith.

Keith shoved away from Lance and asked, "Can we go now? Blue really is anxious to meet you."

Allura clapped in excitement. "Yes! You must go to her right away!"

Lance laughed and said, "Alright. We can go. Help me up."

Allura and Keith both took a hand and pulled him to his feet. He draped the blanket around him and let Keith wrap an arm behind his back. Allura walked on his other side, a hand out to catch him if he needed assistance. When they made it to the front door, the lions rose to meet them.

Lance gasped when he met Blue's eyes. "Whoa! She's... I feel her. She's happy to see me. Keith..."

"It's okay, man. There's a lot to process. I didn't get it all at first either." Keith patted Lance on the back and said, "Wait until you see inside."

Allura was bouncing on the balls of her feet with excitement. Keith felt the lions' purr radiate through them all. When Red nudged him, he rubbed her nose out of habit. Blue lowered herself to her chest and opened her mouth. Keith guided, "She's waiting for you, buddy."

"Princess, stop!"

Keith felt a heavy weight settle in his gut. Allura gasped and looked at him with terror. Keith reached for her hand. "Don't. We'll do this together." Allura bit her lip and looked back at the castle where Coran stood in full rage.

"Keith!"

Keith looked ahead where Krolia and Coleen were sprinting toward them. There was hell behind, hell ahead, and freedom strangling in the middle. Allura pulled out of his hold and backed away. Keith shook his head. "Please, don't go."

"I'm sorry, Keith. I'm so sorry." She covered her mouth and fled back the way they'd come.

"Keith! Lance!" Coleen picked up her pace and ran to Lance. She was beside herself sobbing when she hugged him. "Oh, thank God you're awake!"

Krolia was less relieved. She grabbed Keith's arm and demanded, "Were you in the castle?" He hesitated and she asked instead, "How long?"

"A few days, maybe a week and some. I was fine!"

"What were you thinking? You could have been killed! What would I do if you were hurt?!" Krolia hugged him tight. "I asked you to stay out here for your safety. Do not scare me like this."

Keith choked up and apologized, "I'm sorry."

"Keith? Why are you apologizing?"

Keith looked at a confused Lance. "Huh?"

"Well, it's a very one sided conversation you're having."

"What are you talking about? Krolia is practically screaming at me." Keith took a step toward Lance and asked, "Are you sure you're feeling well?"

Coleen looked Lance over, holding his head in both her hands. "His eyes are focused and his balance is good for someone who just woke from a coma."

"Mrs. Holt, I can't read lips. You're going to have to speak up."

"She's talking normally," Krolia said, her concern for Lance outweighing her anger at Keith. She walked up behind Lance and snapped her fingers just behind his ears. No response. Coleen blanched. Krolia frowned and said, "Keith, has his hearing been impaired since he woke up?"

"Not at all. We held a completely normal conversation earlier."

Lance looked back at Keith and jumped when he saw Krolia so close. "Don't sneak up on me like that. Keith, what's going on?"

"I'm not sure. Lance, you can hear me, right?"

"Yeah, it's everyone else who's being weird."

Krolia pulled Coleen aside and said, "Something is wrong, but until we know what, we mustn't alarm him. Go fetch Ulaz. I'll keep an eye on him."

Lance looked at Keith and asked, "What's going on?"

Keith wrapped an arm around Lance again and explained, "You can hear me and you heard Allura, but for some reason, you're deaf to everyone else. When you passed out, you hit your head really hard." Lance's breathing picked up and Keith soothed, "Just stay calm. Ulaz will know what's going on. He'll fix you right up."

"You think? You just told me I have selective hearing... literally!"

Keith put on a brave smile. "Then let's just be glad it's my voice you get to listen to." Keith guided Lance from the lions and noticed he held something in his other hand. When he looked, Allura's ring rested in his palm. The one she was always playing with when she was nervous. He slid it onto his left hand and kept walking. He had enough to worry about with Lance for the moment. Returning her jewelry could come later.

* * *

 **So... maybe I lied about hurting Lance... a little bit. What could it mean?! Review, please? Help a gal out?**


	17. Repercussions

Keith paced outside the med bay in the one functional re-fabricated ship they'd completed. "I don't get why they're keeping me out."

Krolia explained, "They need to give him an unbiased physical. Your input could sway the results."

"But he doesn't understand, Krolia! I couldn't tell him everything and now he's with two galra he barely knows and no way to communicate." Keith stopped to slam a fist against the wall. "I... Krolia, he was hurt because of me. He followed me when I ran off and Sendak hurt him. And now this!" He covered his face with his hands and slid to the floor. "It's all my fault."

Krolia sat beside him and pulled him into her side. "Do not blame yourself. What happened wasn't your fault and I'm sure Lance shares my opinion." She kept silent for a minute before broaching cautiously, "Keith, I know you're worried, but I need to know what happened in the castle."

Keith shrugged. "Not much. I snuck in because I wanted to be with him. I didn't want him to wake up alone and scared. I couldn't do that to him."

Krolia clucked her tongue and wiped his hair off his forehead. "You sweet boy. My request was so cruel. I'm sorry you were compelled to disobey me." She cupped his cheeks with both hands and kissed his forehead. "But the princess... she didn't hurt you?"

Keith shook his head lightly and looked down. "She insulted me at first. When I realized she was only acting out after losing her father... I... I knew she just needed a friend."

Krolia looked up and blinked back tears. He was so much like Dal. "And then?"

"And then we waited together for Lance to wake up," Keith muttered with a shrug. "She answered a few of my questions and I comforted her during her time of mourning."

"Questions? Keith, sweet one, why would you ask her what I would have told you?" Krolia felt him tense slightly beneath her touch and he rubbed his arm self consciously.

Keith asked unwillingly, "Krolia, why are you taking care of me?" She twitched in alarm and he rushed, "I get that Ulaz and Thace found me by mistake, but you showed up and helped me like you already knew. Is it just because my mother is one of you?"

Krolia knelt and pulled Keith's back against her chest, crossing her arms over his chest. "I-"

The door of the med bay opened and Coleen walked out. "You can see him now, Keith."

Keith asked, "Krolia?"

Krolia kissed his hair and whispered, "We can speak more of this later. Go on."

She dropped her arms and he pushed to his feet. He said as he entered the room, "Lance?"

"Keith!"

Krolia pushed her self doubts aside and stood. Coleen stood beside her and whispered, "How's Keith handling this?"

"As well as we can hope for. Lance?"

"He's scared, but that's expected for anyone who suddenly loses their hearing. Ulaz is filling them in on his findings since my sign language is not very practiced. The good news is that Ulaz can make a prosthetic hearing device. The bad news is that we have no idea why Lance was able to hear the princess and Keith."

Thace exited the room then and gestured Krolia and Coleen to follow him. When they were outside, Thace said, "He's been asking about the girl in the castle and the blue lion. It seems your suspicions were right, teacher. Lance is the Blue Paladin."

"Paladin? Like what the others call Keith?" Coleen asked.

Krolia looked at the castle where the lions slept as watch hounds. "His hearing is tied to the alteans. I will seek answers."

"Teacher, they will never-"

Krolia shut him up with a glance. "I go not as a blade, but as a parent asking for aid. If I do not return in three vargas, take them both and go. Keep them safe." Then she ran toward the castle.

* * *

Allura sat on her bed fuming. When they'd been discovered on the castle bridge, Coran had dragged her to her room and locked the door. After screaming obscenities and banging on the door yielded nothing, she'd taken to silence. Now the hour was late, but she was still far too angry to sleep. Not even the mouse in her pocket could quell her rage.

A soft knock was followed by a key turning in the lock. Light framed Coran from the hallway, leeching into her darkened chambers. He carried his tray to the bedside table saying, "I wish you would light the room if you're going to sulk." Allura refused to look at him and remained silent. Coran sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. Allura scooted further away. "Allura, my dear, please do not be angry with me. I keep you here for your safety." He waited for a reply before standing. "At least tell me why you disobeyed my request."

When Allura kept her silence still, he went to leave. When he was almost gone, she finally said, "He lost his father too, Coran, in a fire when he was but a child. He understands my pain and comforted me. He's not the monster Zarkon or his armies are and neither are his friends!"

Coran seemed to contemplate her words, but looked straight ahead and answered, "In two quintants, the ship will be ready for flight and we will find the locations of the other lions. You will stay here until then, Princess. Am I understood?"

Allura seethed, "You are as clear as a Balmeran crystal."

Coran glanced sideways at her, regret in his eyes. "In time you will understand. I'm sorry to do this, Allura."

She tried to mimic some of the anger she'd seen in Keith's gaze, but there were tears in her eyes. She practically snarled, "If I never see them again, I will never forgive you."

"I can live with-" Coran cut himself off as an alarm went off. He checked his pocket for the micro tablet that monitored the castle.

Allura asked, "What's happening?" Coran cursed under his breath and left. Allura ran to the door as it shut. "Coran, tell me right now!" The lock clicked as she twisted the door handle. "Coran, let me out! Please! Coran!" She bit back a frustrated sob and slid down the wall to the floor. Two quintants. Two quintants and she would be across the universe, but she had no idea if the red and blue lions would stay true to their paladins or follow their leader.

Coran maintained what dignity and composure he could while he ran to the front entrance. He checked the camera footage on his tablet on the way. That galra woman was walking up to their door. Even more worrisome was the fact that the red and blue lions simply permitted her passage. He cursed under his breath and stopped to catch his breath.

Fixing his hair and mustache, Coran opened the door and walked to the threshold. "That's close enough."

The woman paused and turned her body slightly, one leg in front of the other. "We need to talk."

"I beg to differ," Coran countered. "Your child is healed and has left the castle. We have nothing more to discuss."

The woman worked her jaw and lifted her chin. Her eyes were focused on him. The lions watched silently from their place at the end of the bridge. Coran shivered. The woman forced herself to relax and said, "I do not know why you insist on this tenuous ceasefire. I and my kindred are enemies of the empire. It would prove beneficial to form an alliance." Coran remained stoic and still. The woman went on, "He told no one of his ventures into your castle, as she did not tell you of his trespass. We are the same in this."

"And what is that?" Coran questioned.

The woman lowered her gaze. "Simply concerned for the well being of our wards. When the boy your castle healed returned to us, it was apparent that something was terribly wrong. His hearing is altered, and I believe it has to do with your altean mystics."

"I haven't heard alchemy being referred to as mystics in a long time, woman," Coran replied. What was she getting at? The pod wouldn't have done anything to change the boy.

"It is the name my order has used for millennia. Yet the name does not matter. I'm only here to look for an answer to what has happened to him."

Coran narrowed his eyes. "And what exactly did happen? You've been dancing around the subject long enough."

Krolia looked up to meet his gaze again. "That's what I'd like you to explain."

* * *

Keith and Lance walked side by side toward the castle. Ulaz had left them with an uneasy hope, but for now, there wasn't much to be done. Keith had expected Lance wouldn't be able to shut up when he finally woke. Since they'd left the cruiser, he'd barely said a word. Keith kept a careful watch on him.

Lance looked around the world with wide eyed wonder. Everything from the bugs in the grass to the strange animals that loped through the vast praries made him pause and stare. Keith let him. He had been too upset to take it in when they'd first crashed and watching Lance made him find a new appreciation for this planet. A pair of arusian stags locked horns in the moonlight. Keith grabbed Lance's hand and pulled him forward. "Come on. I'll teach you how to track those antleropes in the morning."

"Antleropes?"

"Those deer things. That's what Krolia calls them. Though, I think it's a generic term for animals that look like that. We've been hunting them to sustain our camp. Thace taught me how to preserve the meat and Ulaz how to track and hunt them." Keith helped Lance climb over a low hill and rubbed the back of his neck. "They've been teaching me a lot, actually."

"Seems like you've kept busy," Lance pointed out.

Keith looked at his footing. "It... was the only thing to do." He felt Lance's eyes on him and sighed. "I was a bit messed up when you went into that healing pod. Krolia was injured and Thace needed a third set of hands. The other prisoners were terrified of them. I was the logical choice. Except... I wasn't."

"Keith?" Lance bumped shoulders with him. "Don't stop there. Fill me in."

"It's so bad, though," Keith rebuttled. "I was so distracted I couldn't do anything. I couldn't help with the ships, I could hardly focus on anything I was told. Krolia eventually took me aside and had me constructing explosives. You know, those things Ulaz had hidden in the cabinet when we escaped." Keith groaned and wiped his hands down his face. "It should have been easy. Three steps, but I fucked the order and only Ulaz noticing kept me from blowing myself up."

Lance sucked a breath through his teeth. "How are you now? I don't think I've ever seen you that flustered."

"I'm fine now that you're awake," Keith admitted with a smile back at Lance. "Eventually they realized I wasn't going to be any help. I was lethargic, for lack of a better word. After a week, Coleen told me I should leave camp for a few hours. I went for a walk and tried to clean up in the waterfall under the castle bridge, but I passed out. When I came to, Thace was resuscitating me. He'd found me unresponsive half submerged downstream in the creek. He carried me back to camp. Apparently I'd been missing for almost a day. Coleen and Krolia were both wrecked. When they called Ulaz back, he wasn't much better. I had caught a fever. They didn't leave me alone until it broke three days later."

Lance stopped and gripped Keith's hand in his. Keith looked back and followed Lance's gaze to the stars. Lance murmured, "So much happened. I can't believe I was asleep for a month. What else have I missed?"

Keith squeezed Lance's hand. "We can't see Earth from here. And these constellations are completely unrecognizable."

Lance rubbed his necklace pendant between his fingers. "Do you think they're doing okay? Veronica and the admiral and everyone?"

"I hope so. I have to believe they're still alive... otherwise, I think I'd go insane," Keith muttered.

"When can we go back?"

Keith watched a shooting star cross the night sky and answered, "I don't think that's a possibility right now. The empire is looking for the lions. It's our job to keep them safe and if we go home now, we'll only be handing them over again."

"Oh. That... that makes sense." Lance cleared his throat and looked away.

Keith reached for Lance's other hand and said, "Hey, sharpshooter, it's okay. We'll find a way to go home and save everyone, but until then we'll stick with Krolia and the blades. They're closer than anyone to taking down the empire. If we can help them, we should."

"Heh," Lance sniffled. "You're always three steps ahead of me, mullet."

Keith hugged Lance. His taller friend slumped against him to hide his face in his neck. Keith whispered, "I promise we'll return. You'll see your family again."

The wind circled around them on this strange planet. When Lance finally let go, he resumed walking and asked, "So where are we heading?"

Keith pointed to the lions. "I have a separate camp set up there."

"They let you have your own camp? Such an emo child, putting so much space between you and them," Lance teased.

Keith gave a nervous laugh. "Yeah... Coleen and Krolia were relentlessly against it until Red... wait, what's Krolia doing at the castle?" He picked up his pace and jogged to Red. Peeking around her leg, he spied on Krolia where she spoke to the princess's advisor.

"What're they saying?"

Keith pushed Lance against Red and covered his mouth with a hand whispering, "Shh! She'll hear you."

Lance raised an eyebrow and looked down at Keith's hand and then to Keith's eyes. Keith felt a rising flush creep up his neck and burn his ears. Fuck. Keith slowly took his hand off Lance's mouth and held a finger to his lips. Taking a deep breath, he looked around Red and looked at the castle entrance.

"Are you checking up on me?"

"Yeep!" Keith flinched as Krolia's hand landed on his shoulder.

Krolia giggled and moved her hand to the side of his neck to pull him into her. "Aw, Keith, don't be embarrassed."

"Krolia!"

She laughed and fluffed his hair. "I'm sorry, kit. It's just so easy when you're flustered. Are you two catching up?"

Keith flushed and looked at Lance for help. Lance shrugged and pointed to his ears. Groaning, Keith answered, "Yes."

Krolia smiled at Lance and then kissed Keith's hair. "I'll leave you to it, then. Tell Lance I said good night. Love you, Keith."

"Will do. Love you, too," Keith answered on reflex. Lance made a strangled noise and Keith realized what he'd said. Whipping around to face him, Keith pointed a finger and demanded, "Don't say anything."

Lance held his hands up. "What do I know? All I heard was you confess affection for a woman old enough to be your mother."

"She's not my mom, okay. She just... takes care of me." Keith folded his arms as his defense crumbled.

Lance wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Hey, I'm not making fun of you, mullet. I'm happy you've made a connection. Even if you had to travel halfway across the unknown universe to do so. Besides, even Blue likes her."

"Oh. Okay, then." Keith climbed over Red's foot and fell into the nest. The mice crawled out of the grass and Keith let them crawl into his lap. "Wait, where's the little guy?" The angry one stood and circled before looking at the castle tower. Keith followed its gaze and murmured, "She's still with Allura?"

"Keith? Now who're you talking to?" Lance slid over Red's foot and plopped into the nest beside him. Keith shielded the mice with a hand as Lance's thigh fell across his knee. Lance leaned on Keith's shoulder and cooed, "Aw! You got a few pets?"

"They're not mine, but they've been staying with me and Allura." He looked up at the tower again. "I... I hope she's okay. I don't want her to be punished for what I did."

Lance hmmphed and laid down in the grass with his hands behind his head. "You really care for her. From what you said earlier, I doubted she was the same girl who walked us out of the castle."

Keith slid down in the nest and rolled up on his side to look at Lance. "I guess... I understand her, a strange thing for a change. I've always struggled to make 'connections', but with her it wasn't all that hard."

"Hmm," Lance repeated. He watched the sky and chewed his lip before mentioning, "By the way, Blue said something strange earlier..."

Keith yawned and scooted closer to Lance. Pillowing his head on Lance's bicep and closing his eyes, Keith mumbled, "What was that?"

Lance's turned on his side so he was facing Keith, his hair falling over Keith's face. He gently rubbed Keith's head, making him smile, and said, "It's probably nothing. We can worry about it in the morning."

"Mmkay." Keith sighed in content. He'd missed this.

"You missed sleeping with me?"

Keith mumbled, "Hmm? Did I say that out loud?"

"Yeah, ya did," Lance chuckled. Red let out a low rumble and Blue curled around them. Red's warmth seeped over their nest and she laid over them. "They're... like my sisters when that college chick hit on me."

Keith wrapped an arm over Lance and muttered, "Shut up and go to sleep already."

"I've been sleeping too long, but I'll let you get your beauty rest."

"From what I remember, you already called me beautiful, Lancey-Lance. To prove your french," Keith teased. The blue lion pulsed with laughter and Lance snorted. Keith smiled again. Yeah, this felt so much better than sleeping alone."


	18. Consequences

"You ready?" Keith asked as he pulled up the hood of his armor and double checked that it was functional.

Lance tightened his boots and answered, "Yeah."

Keith stretched and reached for the pistol. Ulaz grabbed it first. "And where do you two think you're going?"

Keith tried to take the pistol again and answered, "Out a little ways to hunt. We'll be back before nightfall."

Ulaz took the pistol and put it on his belt. "Have you spoken to Krolia of this?"

Keith tilted his head and groaned, "Just let us do this. It's nothing I haven't already done by myself."

Ulaz glowered disapprovingly and shook his head. "That was before you were caught disobeying our direct orders multiple times. Until the ships are complete, you are to stay in camp. Am I understood?"

Keith inhaled a long frustrated breath and crossed his arms. "I'm not some little kid, Ulaz. I can take care of myself."

Ulaz chuckled under his breath and ruffled Keith's hair. "You are very capable, Keith, but there are many things about this planet that we are unfamiliar with. We've been lenient with you until now and we nearly paid the price when you entered the castle. The alteans are more hostile than they've been since we crashed. You will face the consequences of your actions, kit. So you are confined to camp while the final adaptations to the ships are being made."

Keith shrugged out of Ulaz's reach and replied, "Fine. Whatever." He stomped over to the log Lance sat on while he waited and sat beside him. "Sorry, buddy. I guess we aren't allowed out of camp."

Red growled where she sat halfway between them and the castle. Lance put an elbow on his knee and rested his chin in his hand with a bored expression. "So now what?"

Keith chewed his lip in thought. Smirking, he nudged Lance's shoulder and asked, "You wanna explore the ships?"

* * *

Coleen heard laughter long before she saw either of them. Keith appeared first, sprinting around a corner and jumping across a gap in the floor. He caught a beam halfway across and swung to make the final distance. Rolling, he scrambled to his feet and looked over his shoulder. Lance stumbled into view and looked at the gap in the floor. Gritting his teeth, he flexed his legs more and pushed off as hard as he could, angling to kick off the wall.

Keith held out an arm which Lance took as he landed on the other side. Keith pulled, giving Lance a boost forward. Then Lance was in the lead with Keith in pursuit. They ran from one end of the control room to the other and dropped down an open hatch. Coleen heard their laughter grow distant as they slid down the chute.

Krolia shook her head and continued working on her task. Coleen smiled fondly and commented, "It's good to see them both happy. I hadn't seen Keith so depressed since the Kerberos mission was first proposed."

"Kerberos?" Krolia asked, her eyes never leaving the screen in front of her.

"It's nothing now," Coleen dismissed. "My husband and Keith's guardian had been approached to go to space. That was when Keith was still unstable during his first years at the garrison." Krolia said nothing, though Coleen could feel a burning curiosity from her. Coleen typed and added, "He came to us then, my husband and I. We gave him the support he needed when Takashi was going through a new treatment. Even Adam spent more than a few nights sleeping on our couch when the hospital sent him home to rest."

"I... saw them," Krolia admitted. Coleen glanced over to see Krolia looking at the ground. Krolia continued, "They loved Keith so much, Coleen."

Coleen offered a stoic smile. "Then let's finish so we can save them. So we can save them all."

"Yes. Thank you, Coleen."

Coleen shook her head. "Don't thank me. It's because of the boys that I didn't give up hope on that cruiser. I could hear them from my cell. Their conversations and laughter in the face of such terrifying circumstances kept me strong."

A loud bang below Coleen and Krolia was followed by sheets of metal crashing to the floor accompanied by Keith cursing at the top of his lungs and Thace shouting, "BOYS!" Lance cursed as well and their laughter was heard retreating outside while Thace's thunderous rebukes pursued. Coleen chuckled into her hand. "Though, I think they're both starting to get on everyone's nerves."

"It hasn't even been a full day," Krolia replied incredulously.

Coleen shrugged. "They're reunited and free. Give them a chance to calm down. Besides," Coleen smirked sidelong at Krolia, "this is just part of how Keith flirts. How did you even know he and Lance were crushing on each other back before we left Earth?"

Krolia's eyes widened and she focused on the console in front of her. "I... did not know. I was simply trying to reduce casualties. However, in hindsight, that does explain a large number of scenarios I witnessed while monitoring their safety aboard the cruiser." Krolia's cheeks were dusted in pink and she rolled her lips.

Coleen snorted in surprise. "Wait, are they... did they... Krolia, tell me what our boys got into!"

Krolia shook her head before covering her eyes with one hand. "It was simply courting, though their fondness is now apparent and I hope the fact that they slept so close to one another was for comfort in chaste companionship rather than... something more intimate."

Coleen sighed in relief and waved a hand in dismissal. "Oh, I wouldn't worry about that. Keith is too shy for something that bold and Lance is all bluff this early in their relationship."

Krolia glanced back with a thoughtful smile. "Keith gets that from his father. I don't know how many times he tried to hide his growing affection from me. He was terrible at it." She laughed, a light bubble of sound, and added, "And I made no attempt to hide my own."

Coleen sat on the edge of the console and crossed her ankles. "Sam was bad at flirting, too."

Krolia, now thoroughly distracted from her task, leaned against her own console and asked, "Shall we take a break and continue this conversation outside? The drones can handle their work without us."

Coleen grinned and stretched. "Yeah. I'll make us a pot of tea from those plants I found."

Krolia crossed to her and they linked arms. "That sounds lovely."

* * *

Allura paced the room. The ticker said it was close to sunset, meaning Keith would return to his place of rest at the end of the bridge soon. Tomorrow, Coran intended to fly the castle away. If she wanted to see them one final time, it had to be tonight. An excited squeak paused her step and she looked down to see the littlest mouse return through the vent with Coran's skeleton key in its mouth.

Allura dropped to her knees and cupped the little creature in her hands. "Thank you, little friend! Oh, thank you, my clever one!" She took the key and slipped the chain around her neck. The mouse jumped from her hand to her shoulder and gripped the fabric of her dress. Allura ran to her bed where she'd wrapped up a few of her items for the refugees and held them to her chest. At her bedroom door, she rested one shaking hand on the door.

Taking a deep breath, she steeled her resolve and covered the mouse on her shoulder with one hand. "Hold on tight." Unlocking her door, she looked into the hallway. Coran was nowhere in sight. She bolted from her room through the bright halls of her castle, the tap of her heels and her sharp intake of breath loud in her ears.

* * *

Lance and Keith walked shoulder to shoulder back toward the lions. The assassins had almost looked relieved when they'd said they were going to bed. Keith stretched beside him and groaned. Lance looked at his friend in concern and muttered, "That guy shouldn't have been so hard on you."

Keith answered, "Thace? He wasn't half as hard on me today as he was before you woke up."

Lance folded his arms and said unyielding, "He could have seriously hurt you. I get that you want to get stronger, but I don't want you to put yourself in danger for that."

Keith reached out and put a hand on Lance's bicep. "Hey, Lance, I'm not going to get injured from sparring. Not with them. They're too careful with me. Krolia constantly tells Ulaz and Thace to increase their difficulty."

Lance looked down and away. "Are you sure?"

Keith pulled Lance into his side with an arm and they resumed walking. "Yeah. I'm sure. Besides, I'll have you to watch my back as soon as Ulaz finishes your hearing aids."

Lance was about to speak when movement caught his eye. He gasped, "Isn't that the princess?"

Keith followed his gaze and then they were both running. She wore a long dress, a square parcel wrapped in string held to her chest in both arms. The hem of her dress caught on her shoe and she tripped. Her package flew from her arms and she pushed up on her hands when they reached her. Keith knelt beside her, one arm cradling her shoulders to his chest and his other hand drawing his knife. "Allura, are you hurt? What's wrong?"

Allura answered, "I'm sorry, Keith, you were right. I shouldn't have run when we were caught."

Keith snarled, "Did that man do something to you? Allura, did he hurt you?"

"No, Coran would never hurt me. He is like a second father to me," Allura quickly corrected. She wrapped an arm around Keith's neck and sobbed into his chest, "But, he refused to listen when I tried to explain how much I trust you. He didn't want us to meet before-"

Lance had been scanning their surroundings feeling particularly defenseless when a figure appeared in the castle entrance. He interrupted, "Keith, we have company."

Keith looked at the castle and stood, lifting Allura with him. He pulled her behind him and said, "We'll defend you, Princess."

Allura stood close to Keith's back, her hand on his shoulder. She whispered, "Please, I don't want to make this worse."

Lance stepped up beside his leader and lifted his fists the way Keith had taught him. "He shouldn't have made you cry, then. Keith, I follow your lead."

"Affirmative," Keith replied. The man had come out on the bridge. He glowered, his mustache and hair blowing in the breeze dramatically. The lions growled and he came to a stop. Keith called, "You can't keep her prisoner in her own home, Adviser."

Lance watched the man's grimace turn to a full scowl and he reached out a hand. His lips moved, but Lance could only guess what he was saying. Then Allura said, "Please, Coran, I only wish to say farewell. Do not deprive me of this, I beg of you."

Lance murmured, "Allura, what do you mean?"

"I'm sorry, Keith, Lance, but this is goodbye."

Keith startled and turned. Allura threw her arms around his neck. Keith held her, turning his face into the curve of her neck. "Don't say that. Don't talk like we'll never see each other again."

Lance felt a burning flush creep up his neck and burn his ears. What had happened during the month he'd been unconscious?! Allura replied, "But I fear we will not. Now that the empire is aware that two of the lions have bonded to new paladins, their efforts will increase to find the others. As the daughter of their creator, it is my responsibility to seek them first and protect them until their paladins are revealed. Keith, I'm leaving Arus tomorrow."

"Then we'll help you protect them," Lance answered.

Keith looked at Lance before glancing away. Lance wasn't sure what he saw in Keith's eyes just then. Keith said, "It's not that simple, Lance."

Keith and Allura flinched and Lance looked back to see the man's mouth wide like he was shouting. Allura squeezed Keith harder and said, "I know our goals are the same, Keith, so I make this promise. Wherever you are, if there is a time when your life is in peril and your lions cannot protect you, should you call upon me, I will answer."

Keith nodded against her and said, "The same goes for us. Allura, you're our friend now, and we take care of our own. I would die to protect you." He stepped back and took off his glove. "Here. You lost this when you ran before."

Lance saw a gold ring with a blue stone in Keith's palm. Allura reached out and touched it. "My mother's... You took care of it?"

Keith grinned, a cocky crooked smirk, and raised a flirty eyebrow. "I'd hate for you to lose something so important."

Allura smiled, her cheeks turning pink in the sunset. She closed Keith's fingers over the ring and said, "Keep it for me a little longer? As the bind of our promise."

The mice scampered from their camp nest and Allura crouched. She offered a hand and the other three climbed into her palm. Keith poked the little red mouse and said, "You should look after them. We'll be traveling and... well... you can take care of them better than us." The red mouse turned and pushed its head into Keith's fingers. Keith smiled and stroked the mouse's nose. "I'm gonna miss you, troublemaker."

Allura reached for her parcel and passed it to Keith. "This is for the woman and the others the empire held prisoner. I wish I had more, but... I'm sorry."

Keith reached out and touched the side of her neck. "Don't apologize. You don't have to apologize. Coleen and the others will appreciate it no matter what."

Allura looked toward the man again and bit her lip. "Now I must go. Keith, Lance, until we meet again."

She hugged Keith a final time and then she hugged Lance. Putting on a brave smile, she lifted her chin and strode back into the castle ignoring her adviser. Lance felt a twinge of sympathy as Keith cleared his throat beside him. He bumped Keith's hand with the back of his. When Keith looked at him, Lance said, "Don't look so sad. She said we'll see her again. She isn't leaving for good."

Keith furrowed his brow and nodded. "I mean, yeah. Yeah, you're right. It's just..."

"You'll miss her. That's normal. Come on. We can talk about it if you want."

Lance turned and nearly ran into the chest of one of the assassins. Yelping, he jumped backward into Keith. Keith tried and failed to glare. Looking away, he said, "You don't have to worry about us anymore. She's leaving in the morning."

Lance bit his cheek and wrapped an arm around Keith's shoulder. Keith nodded and Lance looked over to see the woman who had carried Keith from Earth speaking. Keith wiped his eyes and said, "Yes, Krolia. We won't. There's no point." He pulled Lance to their nest. The lions immediately closed them in darkness. Blue light emanated from the ring Keith had slipped back onto his hand.

Lance sat against the side of Blue burning with curiosity... and jealousy. It was stupid and childish. It was good Keith had a friend... even one who he had felt the need to touch. To hold. To reassure this beautiful woman who clearly felt very strongly for Keith. Lance groaned and slid lower in the grass.

"Hmm?" Keith asked.

Lance looked up where Keith's jawline and cheekbones were thrown into shadow. His dark eyes reflected the blue of the ring. Lance folded his arms. "Oh, I... I was just thinking about how much it sucks not being able to hear people sneaking up on me."

"Oh," Keith answered wide eyed. "I guess that would be super annoying."

Lance noticed that Keith laid down a little further than he usually did and bit his lip. After a few minutes, he worked up the courage to ask, "Mullet, what did you mean earlier? When you said we couldn't go with Allura." Keith was silent. Lance considered that he'd fallen asleep, but when he looked over, Keith was staring at Red. Lance encouraged, "If you want to stay with the Blades, we can. I don't have any objections. I just want to know what's bothering you."

Keith turned away from him and said, "Goodnight, Lance."

Lance felt a shiv of ice pierce his chest. Turning the other way, Lance returned, "Night, Keith." His thoughts refused to be silent though. He kept replaying the conversation Keith and Allura had and wanted to curse that he could still hear them. Only, it wasn't that simple. It was hard, but he'd begun to pick out other things. Small sounds about the world that made it seem more like Earth. Things he could only hear when he was around Keith.

It was like Keith gave his world accents and a voice. Maybe it had to do with the lions and Allura, but he wanted to believe it was because of the connection he and Keith had. A connection that seemed to be growing distant. Lance shivered and considered Blue's thoughts. How she'd confused him by telling him how glad she was that Keith and the galra woman were reunited. But was the assassin really good for Keith? Were they really ready to become soldiers in this intergalactic war?

 _His dreams were strange. A heavy pulsing wave started where he was and pushed out in every direction. Lance saw the outlines of hills and valleys appear in stark black and white like a submarine's sonar. Landscapes passed beneath him until a small two story house with a single tree in the backyard came into focus._

 _Inside on the second floor, two shapes pulsed with their own rhythms. Two thumps and a pause repeated on and on. One was red, dull at the edges, hot as flame in the center. The other was violet, nearly white in their core. The violet one shifted and Lance picked out an arm cast over the other figure. A feminine moan made Lance blush and he looked around the room._

 _At the window, a white frame with bleak black beyond, the familiar rev of engines approached from over the hills. The woman shifted again, her heart picking up until she was no longer restful, and she climbed from the bed. She came to the window with a casual lack of concern beside Lance before gasping and running back to the bed. She shook the other figure awake and hissed, "Dal! Dal, wake up! Someone is coming!"_

 _Lance saw the other figure startle awake, leaping out of bed and reaching for something beside the night stand. Lance heard the jingle of a clip slide into a rifle, the sound a strange comfort after his many hours on the firing range. The man approached the window and lifted back a curtain. "Fuck, it's the feds. They must have found the crash site." He went to the woman and guided her with a hand on her back. "Go to the cellar and take the tunnel out behind the barn. When the coast is clear, head to the caves. I'll find you as soon as it's safe."_

 _"Dal, what if they take you?"_

 _The man put a quick kiss on her lips. "I'll find you. I won't let them separate us." He trotted down the stairs and hissed, "Now go. I'll distract them as long as I can."_

 _The woman turned and jumped the banister into the basement. Lance began to recede from the house, drawing back like the tide, until he was in a dark cave. From a small entrance came the sound of footsteps. The cave wasn't like the other scene. This one Lance saw every detail. From the stalactites forming along the ceiling to the puddles gathered below._

 _Lance was above the chamber when a man emerged from the path. He had ruddy reddish hair and a scar crossing his eyebrow. He wore dark clothes and a familiar vest. He was built. Easily over six feet and pushing two hundred and fifty pounds of muscle. He was sweating and out of breath. Scanning the cave, his face relaxed and he sighed before running forward. Lance saw a woman run into his arms and they embraced._

 _"Dal, I was so worried. It's been hours."_

 _"I'm sorry, Krolia. They were more thorough than I expected."_

 _Lance stopped breathing in his dream. Now he knew why the vest was familiar. That man had been wearing it in a picture he'd seen in Keith's dormitory. The picture where Keith and his father were posing in front of their small two story house with the single tree in the backyard while their dalmatian licked Keith's face. Lance turned in the dream and gasped. Blue was sitting silently. Observing. When he looked back at Keith's parents, they were in the process of removing each other's clothes. Keith's father took off his belt and his pants fell to the ground._

Lance woke up breathless. Sitting upright and shaking, he hugged himself and gently rocked. Looking up at Blue, he now understood what she'd meant. Swallowing his shock, Lance looked down at Keith's sleeping form. He had scooted closer and turned so he faced Lance. He was so peaceful, Lance wouldn't have thought anything could be different. Except nothing was the same.

Krolia was Keith's mother. He was half galra.


	19. Dangerous Times

Adam woke up to a hand gently shaking his arm. Careful not to wake Takashi, he slowly disentangled where they laid on the floor in the warehouse style prison cell where the aliens kept them when they weren't working in the mines. A few people nearby blinked awake before trying to fall back asleep. Adam followed the woman to the edge of the room near the gate before she used a bracelet on her wrist to open it for him. She whispered, "The door monitors how many people go through so I can't come with you... and you won't be able to return until your own block is done with their shift."

Adam nodded and walked through the door. As expected, it slammed shut behind him. Immediately, his adrenaline started pumping. The hall was empty. It sent a strange sense of unease along his spine. Were there really no robots here to keep them contained?

A noise made him dart to the wall and crouch. Looking around the corner, he heard approaching marching. A line of robots led a downtrodden group of people toward the mines. This was the shift he had managed to contact about finding a doctor for Takashi. He counted sentries. There was a blind spot near the back of the group he could exploit as long as he timed it right.

There! Adam seized the moment and darted down the hall. A couple people noticed him and he silently thanked them for hesitating in shock. He slid into the gap they made and worked his way into the center of the group keeping his head down. Matching the pace of the group while they looked at him in utter bafflement, he waited with his heart in his throat to be discovered.

It never happened. After one minute, his heart wasn't pounding quite so loud. After five, they had nearly reached the mine shaft entrance. Now came the real test. They'd guessed that the aliens' scanners only counted bodies. They didn't seem interested in anything except a constant work force. New workers were only brought in as others became too exhausted to continue... and no one wanted to think about what happened to those people that were taken away and never seen again.

He was practically shaking with anxiety when he finally felt the shift from metal to rock underfoot. The other prisoners kept glancing at him, but they were afraid as well. He knew they were terrified of being punished because of him. Slave mentality. That was what they'd been forced to accept. He was lucky. Most of his cell block had been garrison faculty. They'd been trained for POW circumstances. This was a group of civilians. And he needed to find that doctor the woman who'd traded places with him had told them about. Taking a pickax from the rack, he steeled his resolve and got to work.

* * *

Shiro woke up to the entire room shaking. Dust filtered through the dim lighting until the ground became still. Others were looking around beside him. Adam's jacket fell as he sat up. "Adam, what's-" He went cold when he realized Adam wasn't beside him. Whipping around, he called, "Adam? Adam!" People were starting to look at him and he stood gripping Adam's jacket in his good hand. "Has anyone seen my husband?!"

He pushed through the crowd desperately calling out for Adam and expecting a reply that never came. Then the main door opened and he stumbled back with the rest of his fellow prisoners. The hollow soldiers lined the hall beyond. One stepped into the doorway and said in monotone, "Your block is now active. Resistance will not be tolerated."

Shiro wrung Adam's jacket between his hands. A woman near him whispered, "It hasn't even been four hours."

The sentry repeated, "Your block is active. Proceed to your designated work zone." It punctuated its orders by priming its weapon.

Shiro shared a look with the other men around him and started toward the door. The rest of the cell block followed hesitantly. This was too much. Why were they being forced to work so soon after their last shift... and where the hell was Adam? A hand slipped into his and he glanced down where an unfamiliar woman walked close beside him. She kept her head down and flinched at every sudden motion from the sentries.

Silencing his questions, Shiro draped Adam's jacket over her and wrapped an arm behind her shoulders. When they finally entered the mines, there were dozens of people rushing about. Shiro stopped one man with a hand on their shoulder. "What's going on?"

"Another collapse. The southern shaft." Then he grabbed the end of a brace and hefted it with another man.

Shiro cursed and went to lift another bracing pole when the woman yanked him to a stop. She finally looked up and her face was streaked with tears. "Your husband, Adam... he came to me for help. We traded places and... Mr. Shirogane, I was supposed to be in the mines several hours ago. I'm sorry."

Shiro gasped hard and let go of the pole. He took a few steps back into the wall for support, his eyes darting down the shadowed mine shafts. Then he started running. Adam couldn't be there. He shouldn't be there. He rubbed his cheek with the back of a hand smearing mine dust into his cold sweat. "You stupid idiot jerk."

The tunnels congested with people trying to clear the debris. A few of the workers were from his cell block, but most of them were strangers. Shiro pushed to the front and started shoveling along beside the others. Within minutes, he could hardly breathe. He hated how quickly the labor was getting to him. His right arm had atrophied significantly even before the entire planet was turned into a prison camp. Between grunts, he asked, "What happened?"

A bearded bear of a man wielding a pickax answered, "A third of our people were working the southern shaft when the roof came down. Those bastard creatures from space immediately assumed them dead."

"How far does the shaft go?" Shiro filled a low wheel barrow with rock.

Another man, the red barely showing through the dirt in his hair, answered, "Twenty meters beyond here it splits in three directions. Each of those shafts runs less than a hundred feet, but they were even less stabilized than here."

Shiro struggled with the math like it was the rocks he heaved aside. Three paths. How much time had passed? How much longer did they likely have? What were those odds? He cursed aloud as a boulder slipped. Then one of his own crew pulled him aside.

"Shiro, stop."

"No! He's trapped back there! It's all my fault!"

A woman grabbed his good arm. "They'll find Adam."

Shiro took several panted breaths while his mind cleared. There were more than enough fully capable men here. Better than one shriveled ex-fighter pilot. "Okay, you're right. What can I do?"

The woman offered an encouraging smile and squeezed his hand. "Let's find out."

* * *

"What's our window?" Ryan whispered through the crude radios Pidge had scrapped together.

Her gaze flicked to the top of the green and black screen where a white number counted down from 180. "You've got three minutes before the sentries make their next round." Pidge watched the energy signatures pace the designated routes. "Remember, you've got my emergency blocker, but I'd really prefer not to test it this way."

"Roger, that Skywatch," James answered. "We'll be careful."

Pidge groaned, "We need to come up with better code names."

"Ah, but I liked Skywatch," Hunk complained.

Rizavi muttered under her breath, "It's better than team Lesbianage."

"Come on, Nadia, I thought it was clever," Veronica teased.

"Guys, quiet," Kinkaid hissed.

"Roger that, Mocha Grande," James jibed.

"A hundred and fifty seconds," Pidge reminded. There were a couple murmured curses and then she heard their footsteps and panting through the hodge-podged com system. "Watch your corners. I don't know if this thing picks up deactivated sentries or just the ones making rounds."

She tapped her finger on the desk and chewed her cheek. What was taking so long? A glance at the timer showed only fifteen more seconds had passed. She whined in her throat and picked at a hangnail. "Guys, where are you?"

"Fifty meters to objective, Skywatch." James took several heavy breaths and said, "Hold here. Ryan, Hunk, Ina, on me."

Pidge watched the timer tick down. "Eighty seconds. Do you have eyes on target?"

"Roger, Skywatch. Now we just have to- Get down!"

There was a scuffle on the other end of of the radios and then silence. Pidge leaned forward and scanned all her screens. "Guys, what's going on?"

"Not robots, alien patrol," was Rizavi's quiet answer. "They haven't been spotted, but they're pinned down in the supply room."

Pidge looked over at Sanda for guidance. Sanda put a hand to her chin and picked up the mic. "What's the status on the aliens?"

"They're just standing there talking. How much time do we have remaining?" Veronica asked.

Pidge's back ran with cold sweat. "Thirty seconds. Guys, you need to get some cover or you'll be seen."

"Where? Skywatch, please advise!"

Pidge shot Sanda a panicked look. "I-I-I..."

Sanda gripped the mic in a white knuckled hand. "Blow the scrambler."

Pidge watched her screen flicker and glitch as the sentries paced closer to the supply room. Everyone was dead silent. Someone's radio picked up on the aliens' conversation. Then they moved on and there were several relieved sighs. The sentries continued past the supply room and Pidge reset the counter.

"Is everyone alright?" Sanda asked.

James answered, "Yeah," at the same time Veronica replied, "We're good."

"Right," Sanda's voice lost the worried edge from seconds before as she commanded, "Get what we came for and make for your exit. Ground team is ready and waiting to receive."

"Sir," the senior class said in one voice.

Pidge nodded to the woman beside her who said into her own mic, "General Iverson, you are clear to go."

Pidge heard Hunk and Kinkaid grunt and James did so a moment after. Kinkaid asked as they lifted the crates, "You sure the gear can handle the load?"

"Yeah, they should be able to handle at least twice this weight."

"Good. We're going to take as much as we can," James said through his teeth as they strained.

Pidge heard the clip and zip of climbing gear and ropes being hooked up. Kinkaid said, "First load set. Dropping care package now."

Pidge watched through her hacked security feed as the large metal crates the aliens used to move supplies were rappelled down the side of the wall that enclosed their prison. Iverson led a team of men and women to the base of the wall where they unhooked the crates and then rushed them indoors. She looked again at her screens and reminded, "Ninety seconds."

A third and fourth crate were lowered as soon as she spoke. Fourty five seconds later, a fifth and sixth crate was lowered. Sanda said into her mic, "That's enough. Get out of there now."

"On our way," Veronica confirmed.

Pidge looked at the screens again as the students hooked onto the lines and rappelled down four at a time. When all of them were on the ground, Iverson released the anchoring point and their rope fell in a heap. Scooping it up, they simply ran after the others for the safety of the school building. When they were all inside, Pidge went through the cameras and flipped the alien's footage back to live feed. She groaned and ran her hands down her face.

"Good work, Holt. We wouldn't have been able to do this without your guidance and tech. You and Hunk are incredible," Sanda praised with a proud smile and lift of her chin as she squeezed Pidge's shoulder. "Let's go see what the mission achieved."

"Yes, ma'am."

Pidge followed Sanda from the bunker they'd made where the computers were kept through the utility access hallways to a man made hollow they'd dug into the sewers that tunneled adjacent to the school. They'd rigged up lighting and been able to hide any electric signals from the aliens with tenacity and spite. In all, Pidge was quite proud of their little resistance base.

Iverson and another man were prying open the containers when Pidge and Sanda walked up. James called, "Admiral Sanda, sir!" and saluted, followed by his classmates. The rest of adults moved out of her way in respect.

Sanda folded her hands behind her back and said, "Report."

James turned and clicked his heels. "The mission was a success on two fronts. The raid has given us alien tech and weaponry while we were able to test out Cadet Holt's sentry blocker. The sentries completely ignored us. It works, Admiral." He grinned and winked at Pidge.

Pidge practically vibrated with excitement. She'd managed to create something that not only kept her friends alive, but could potentially change everything. She beamed up at Sanda and asked, "Permission to examine the confiscated weaponry?"

Sanda smiled down at her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Permission denied, cadet." To the room she said, "This is our first large scale mission to infiltrate our enemies compounds. We have achieved more than I was willing to hope for. Thank you, everyone. Cadets, head to your quarters and get some rest. Anyone else who wishes to help catalog what we've stolen is welcome to stay."

Iverson patted Rizavi and Veronica on the back with a grin. Hunk walked beside Pidge as they made their way back upstairs to the third floor music room that they shared with the junior class. It was smaller than a lot of the other classrooms, which would have been annoying, but gave them a level of privacy. While they walked, Hunk went into detail about how the sentries had reacted to the signal jammer. Pidge asked questions, her brain not quite ready to shut up and rest, until they finally plodded into the classroom and found their sleeping space.

They all sat in a circle in the pile of bedding they shared and grinned at each other like idiots. Then Rizavi grabbed a wadded up blanket and screamed her excitement into it. Veronica tackled her as James frantically shushed them both before they woke anyone up.

Pidge hugged Hunk's arm and barely kept her own voice at a whisper as she exclaimed, "We did it."

"Oh man, I thought we were going to die when the aliens showed up," Hunk admitted.

Everyone recounted the mission adding their own details and observations. After nearly an hour, a flat pillow was thrown from across the room and nailed James in the side of the head. Ryan couldn't hold back a snort in surprise before he managed to cover his mouth with both hands. James glared into the darkness as Ina yawned and put her head on his shoulder. Pidge yawned a moment later and Hunk wrapped his arm behind her shoulders.

Veronica stretched and murmured, "We should try to sleep or Sanda won't let us play with the tech tomorrow."

There were several groans in agreement and they settled in to sleep. As Pidge curled up between Hunk and Kinkaid, she felt her pulse start to return to normal for the first time since the mission began hours before. They were finally on the offensive.

* * *

Shiro clenched his jaw as the tunnel shook again. Another earthquake or just a passing ship? The lights flickered, the workers pausing in fear, but the tremors passed without triggering another collapse. They sighed in relief and kept digging.

They were close now. Two bodies has already been recovered, threatening to smother the final wisps of hope Shiro still had that they'd find Adam alive. Then came the moment of truth. The mine shaft opened up beyond the collapse into the main tunnel. A raised lamp revealed a half a dozen men and women bloodied and dirty.

Shiro looked over the survivors, but couldn't find the one he wanted most. Fighting back tears, he leaned against the tunnel wall fighting for breath while others helped the survivors to safety. Someone asked, "Is this everyone?"

A man being helped by two others nodded weakly. "There were about thirty five in the branches. We were the lucky few to get out before the ceiling came down. Or maybe they were the lucky ones. Finally free of this death hole."

Shiro reached out to stop them. "Wait! Did you see a man you didn't know? African descent with dark brown hair and eyes. Black T-shirt and glasses? His name's Adam."

There was something, a spark of recognition in his eyes, and the man answered, "I'm sorry, I don't know where he was when everything went to hell."

They continued helping the man down the shaft. Shiro's hand slowly fell. Over twenty dead... It would be days before all the bodies would be found. Would they even be recognizable by then? Shiro covered his mouth to stifle a sob and the wispy hope in his heart was extinguished by cold reality.

"Doctor coming through. Please make room."

Shiro's eyes darted toward his voice. He walked around the curve of the tunnel, a pack across his body by a shoulder strap. His glasses were cracked and he wore a dusty shirt stained with sweat. Shiro's lips trembled as he breathed, "Adam."

A woman followed a few steps behind Adam. She let him shoulder through the crowd for her, only stopping by the wounded. An open satchel revealed precious medical supplies. Adam cleared the work space and knelt beside the woman as she tucked her hair behind an ear.

Shiro pushed through the crowd and called again, "Adam!" When Adam looked up, Shiro fell to his knees and hugged him as hard as he could. "I thought I'd lost you."

Adam sat back on his heels. He blanched with wide eyes. "You thought I was..." He reached up to hold Shiro's head in his hands and kissed him, crushing their lips together. "I'm sorry, Takashi."

"Mr. Shirogane, I need your assistance."

Shiro looked at the doctor in confusion, but Adam cursed and immediately went to her side. Shiro finally noticed Adam's shirt was dark with more than sweat as he held the bandage where the doctor instructed. Shiro recounted his own limited medical training and asked, "Can I help?"

The doctor said as she readied her suture material, "Hold him still while I sew this up. I'm out of pain killers."

Shiro nodded and braced to keep the man from moving as the needle approached his bloodied leg. To the patient's credit, he simply clenched his jaw when the doctor began to work. Shiro looked at Adam, but this was hardly the time to grill him for answers. He was alive and that was all that mattered. He could explain where he'd been after they'd dealt with the current emergency.

* * *

Screaming woke her up. Pidge shot up hurriedly to see James and Ryan already at the door. Veronica and Nadia were trying to keep the juniors calm. Ina crouched by the window. Hunk squeezed Pidge's hand and together they crawled to Ina. She whispered, "The aliens have come. They've taken five people so far."

Pidge looked out the corner of the window. A vehicle waited just beyond the gate. Several dozen sentries kept the adults separated from the children. A squad of aliens paced in front, their commander pointing to individuals that were pulled from the crowd. The children crying was ear shattering above their parents' protests.

"We have to get down there!" Hunk said.

"And do what? We don't have any way to stop them yet," Veronica countered.

Pidge looked at James. "My blocker! It could shut those fucking robots down and then we'd be able to kill the aliens."

"James, no. It's too soon," Ryan replied. "We can't risk losing the little ground we've gained."

James paced in a circle and ran his hands through his hair. Thinking quick, he stopped and looked at Pidge. "You're sure it would work on that scale? Katie, we have no room for error if we do this."

"It'll work," Hunk stated. Looking at Pidge, he said confidently, "If we boost the energy from the generator and broadcast the signal from the roof, we could probably take out their whole operation for a couple miles."

More screams came from the school entrance as another group of people were forced out of the building. Ryan scowled and said, "If we're going to do this, we need to do it now."

James groaned, his eyes flicking around the room as he thought of a plan. "Pidge, go to the bunker and do what you have to. Ryan, Veronica, make sure she gets there. Hunk, you're on the generator. Ina, Nadia, and myself will find the admiral."

They started jogging down the hall and split up to complete their objectives. The back stairwell went straight to the basement elevator access. Hunk took off toward the utility shed where the generator was housed. Ryan slammed a fist on the elevator call button and they waited impatiently. Ryan and Veronica crouched, their eyes locked down the hall. Pidge didn't have their discipline. She rubbed her arm, her breath stuttering through her teeth. She looked at the elevator again. Come on!

The door to their left flew open and four sentries marched into the hall. Ryan pushed to his feet, backing up at the same time he raised his fists. The first sentry reached out a metal hand and wrapped its cold fingers around Ryan's neck, lifting him off the ground. Veronica shouted and tried to kick it. A dull thud was all they heard. Then a different sentry grabbed Veronica's leg and yanked her off her feet.

Pidge took a panicked step backwards as the other two sentries advanced toward her. The elevator dinged. With a frantic glance over her shoulder, she turned and ran for the elevator. She didn't take more than three steps before a vice circled her forearm. She shouted as her shoes slid in the linoleum and she was dragged backwards.

The sentry that held her arm shoved her to the front. Ryan was tossed next. Pidge fell against a wall of lockers when he stumbled into her. He leaned on the wall, his hands on either side of her as he coughed and gasped for breath. Then Veronica rolled past them on the floor. She groaned as her head hit the ground. Ryan pushed off the wall and grabbed Pidge's hand before going to help Veronica up.

"V, you okay?" Ryan reached out and brushed aside Veronica's hair to look for blood.

Veronica winced and touched her head, but her fingers came away without any signs of an open wound. "Just a bruise, I think."

The sentries lifted their guns and started marching shoulder to shoulder in the hall. Ryan pulled them behind him and whispered, "We're being herded outside. Don't let them separate us."

They stayed close, nearly stepping on each other. Ryan never let go of Pidge's hand, his other arm snaking around Veronica's shoulders in case it really was more than a bruise. They emerged squinting in the sunlight. The cries of the people had died slightly, though it was hard to pick out the aliens' voices barking orders to the sentries above the din.

Then Pidge heard Hunk's loud protests. She spun on the steps of the school trying to find him. She gasped and tore out of Ryan's hold to sprint across the yard. She ducked through the line of sentries and screamed as she punched the alien that was dragging Hunk toward the front gates.

In surprise more than pain, the alien startled and turned. Hunk managed to pull loose and shouldered the alien aside. He grabbed Pidge around her chest and tackled her. The blast from an energy pistol flew over them. Just beyond Hunk's shoulder, Pidge saw an alien aim their gun at Hunk's back. She gripped Hunk's shirt tighter in her fists and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Hold your fire."

Pidge sucked in a desperate breath. Hunk was shaking as hard as she was. The alien lowered their gun and looked up at the one who'd spoken. The commanding officer glowered down at them in disgust and said, "Get up, primitives."

Hunk kept one arm wrapped securely around her chest, and pushed up with his other hand before holding her to him where they knelt. The alien demanded, "Are you with child?"

Pidge's mouth went dry and she barely choked out, "What?"

The alien in charge narrowed their gaze and tapped their arm. Pidge flinched as the light of a scanner passed over both of them. The alien's lip lifted in repulsion and he said, "The female's body is not ready for reproduction. Return the bonded pair and select a replacement."

The alien that had aimed their gun at them reached out. Hunk pulled Pidge to her feet and backed away. "Don't touch her!" There was a defiance she'd never seen from him in his eyes as he glared at the aliens.

"Move, scum," the alien retorted and raised their energy rifle again.

Pidge squeezed Hunk's bicep and stood so close. They'd only been closer when they were sleeping, her head on his chest. With a glance to make sure she was alright, he started back toward the assembly. The sentries let them through. Pidge pulled Hunk further until her legs gave out. He knelt on one leg and lifted her into his lap just holding her until the panic faded.

She wasn't sure how much time passed before the aliens left. The people ran back to their children and the children without parents. One person, then another hugged Pidge and Hunk. She lifted her face from Hunk's shoulder to see the rest of their team. The reality that they'd almost lost Hunk was in each of their frightened eyes. How stupid they'd been to think they actually had a chance to stop those bastards from space.

* * *

Shiro and Adam spoke to several of the miners until they found a couple willing to trade cell blocks with them. They walked beside the doctor helping the injured miners back to their prison. She was concise, keeping to the point. She was empathetic, even if pushed to her limits and strapped for resources. Shiro wasn't as sure about her, but Adam had been helping her for most of the day. She'd agreed to help them right before the cave in.

It brought mixed emotions. Amputation. It might save his life... or end it, and not just from a botched surgery. Adam had hardly said anything about it. Shiro knew how scared he was. How terrified he was about being left alone. They stumbled through the halls of the prison beyond fatigued. It was too much. Even without the extra work, they were being pushed beyond what anyone should suffer.

The door of the cell block opened, but there was nervous chatter within. Shiro looked up to see new workers already waiting. Anger made him choke. It hadn't even been a day since the cave in and the aliens had replaced them like fodder. Adam shivered and pulled his fraying jacket tighter around him. Shiro leaned into Adam's shoulder. Together they wandered to where rations were distributed, taking their share and going to sit by the wall.

The newbies asked some questions. Shiro saw them as a group of frightened rabbits, huddling together for protection. They'd learn soon enough that the wolves were out there, beyond the mines. He put his head on Adam's shoulder and closed his eyes to sleep.

"Hey, that jacket... are you from the garrison?"

Shiro blinked up at a man around his age. He had cropped brown hair and a broad chest. His strong physique screamed frat boy. Adam stretched and answered. "Yeah, we both were. My name's Adam. This is my husband, Takashi. We were teachers there when the invasion started."

Shiro waved a tired hand. "Nice to meet you. What's your name?"

The jock folded his arms and answered, "Chad. So, ah... are there any other soldiers here?"

Adam smirked sardonically. "What, hoping to start a rebellion?"

Chad rolled his shoulders and looked away. He whispered, "We wouldn't be the only ones."

Shiro sat up straighter and raised an eyebrow at Adam. "What do you mean?"

Chad leaned on the wall and glanced around the room. "The aliens have some kind of breeding program set up. Your cadets are being held at a high school with about four thousand other kids and adults my age. Admiral Sanda and General Iverson are leading some kind of resistance. The seniors have been running small missions through the sewers and crazy stuff like that for a couple months."

Adam's eyes widened and he looked at Shiro. One name was on both their minds. Shiro squeezed Adam's hand and asked, "Did you meet a boy named Keith? He's late teens, dark hair and eyes. Feisty. Likes to pick fights."

"Keith Kogane?"

Adam took a relieved breath and nodded. "Yeah. He's our little brother. Is he alright? The last time we saw him..." Shiro furrowed his brow and rubbed the back of Adam's hand with a thumb.

Chad frowned. "I'm sorry, but I never met him. The aliens took him and another student as well as a woman named Coleen. I think her daughter was a cadet."

"Pidge. Oh god, Takashi."

Shiro took several deep breaths and swallowed the lump in his throat. That woman had taken Keith. He just knew it. Shoving his emotions aside, he licked his dry lips and asked, "The other student, do you know their name?"

"McClain. His first name... I'm sorry, I didn't pay attention to the stories the cadets told about them."

"Lance. She took Keith and Lance." Shiro squeezed Adam's hand.

Adam asked before Shiro could say anymore, "Hang on... stories?"

Chad's eyes widened and he lifted his chin. "Oh yeah. The cadets have turned those two into martyrs. All the kids there wanted to pretend to be them when they played." Chad wiped a hand down his face and pushed off the wall. "Anyway, if we find a way to start fighting here, count me in."

Shiro watched him walk away and whispered again, "She took them, Adam, that alien woman who had Keith."

"I know, Takashi. I'm not sure why, but I believe you. But we know Keith." Adam squeezed Shiro's shoulders and kissed his temple. "Keith is a fighter. And with Lance, he will never give up. He's our little brother, Takashi. And a hero to those kids."


	20. Mentor and Student

Lance sat on the ground with his elbows propped on his knees and his head in his hands. He sighed. Blue's message had left him disturbed. Keith was part galra. Only half human. His father had known about the blue lion. So why had he kept silent? Couldn't Blue have helped prevent what had happened on earth?

Then there was his mother. Krolia. The alien who fell in love with a human. Lance had tried not to think about that part. They'd been intimate. Desperate. No one would feign that... right? Then again, she was an assassin. Having a contact would have been useful.

Lance sighed again and ran his hands over his face. No. After everything that had happened, there wasn't a doubt she genuinely cared for Keith. Looking back, he could see it went all the way to when she'd first appeared with Keith on earth. So why was Keith so passive about it? They'd found his mother and he treated her like the others.

Though, even now Keith was more open than he'd ever been with them at school. Lance watched Keith spar with Thace beyond the edge of camp. They'd been working for hours together, but Keith didn't show any sign he wanted to stop. After what Keith had said about how careful they were with him, Lance saw what he meant. Every time Thace pinned him down, Keith jumped back up and launched himself at the assassin like a kitten playing with a tomcat. And Thace rewarded his behavior generously. From encouraging words with proud smiles, to hugs and the physical reassurance Keith had been lacking most of his life, Krolia and the others absolutely doted on him.

Which brought back Lance's original question. Did Keith know?

Lance watched the flash of Keith's knife. That familiar weapon Keith never took off him. Only, now the cloth that usually wrapped the hilt was gone. It had taken until this morning for Lance to notice such a small difference. And Keith was strangely alright with it. Which was something Lance had never expected. The one time Lance had caught Keith re-wrapping the hilt when the cloth wore out, Keith had literally shoved him out of the room.

And now Lance saw why. Keith's knife flashed with blue light from where the hilt was bonded to the blade. A strange symbol was emblazoned there. A strange symbol that was also on Thace and Ulaz's swords. Weapons that were distinct to their secret order. Keith might not have said anything to Lance, but he wasn't an idiot. He had to have pieced it together, confirmed by how he accepted the affection of the assassins.

Lance just didn't know how to approach the subject. The fact that Keith hadn't confided in him hurt more than losing his hearing. Did Keith think he couldn't handle the truth? That he'd be afraid? Lance heard a lion rumble by the sound pulsing in his chest and looked over at Red. She seemed to hold eye contact, blinking slowly. It was almost reassuring, but Lance didn't know about what. Blue stretched her front feet out in front of her and yawned before pushing her head under Red's chin. Lance couldn't fight a smile as their purrs echoed through him. Fine. He could wait a little longer for things to make sense.

* * *

Keith grinned through his panting and shook the sweat from his hair. A heavy hand settled on the crown of his head. Raising his eyes, he smirked up at Thace. "How was that?"

Thace returned a crooked smirk of his own and patted Keith on the head. "It's only a matter of time until your blade reveals itself, little one."

Keith tilted his head. "Huh?"

Thace let his hand slide down to Keith's shoulder and lifted his chin. "Come. It is time I taught you about the true power of the Blades of Marmora."

Keith felt a thrill of excitement pass through him like an electric current. Standing taller despite how tired he was from sparring, Keith followed Thace as he walked away from camp. When the only thing they could see was the lions in the distance, Thace finally came to a stop, but Keith didn't feel any calmer. If anything, this was like that scene in 'The Lion King' where Mufasa finally revealed the secrets of the old kings to Simba.

Thace raised his eyebrows when he looked at Keith's beaming smile and gestured at the ground. "Sit, Keith." Keith did as told, sitting cross legged in the tall grass. Thace knelt in front of him, his entire demeanor sending waves of calming energy toward Keith. Thace put his hands on his thighs and took a deep breath. Closing his eyes, he instructed, "Calm your thoughts, kit. Focus as I've taught you."

Keith finally tried to settle his breathing. Focus. Like what Adam and Takashi had instilled in him before Thace had gently reminded him of it. Patience. Patience yielded focus. Keith closed his eyes and concentrated on breathing. Within minutes, he was in sync with Thace. Then he could feel more. The energy around him. The way the galra did. The balance of nature was in tune with his own. Without even trying to, Keith felt his body relax.

"Very good, Keith. You have come a long way in a very short time."

Keith opened his eyes, but that same calm remained. He was in control of his emotions now. "I've never had anyone who taught me like this."

"That is because the ones who mentored you were not galra. You have abilities, sensitivities, that the ones from your planet do not." Thace blinked slowly. "They had good intentions, though. It is not their fault they were incapable of helping you reach your full potential."

Keith felt that same excitement start to build again and slowly flexed and relaxed his hands on his thighs. "The blade is how I do that, right?"

Thace chuckled under his breath and shook his head. "No, little one. The blade is merely a reflection of yourself." Thace reached over his shoulder and drew his own sword. When he exhaled, the blade retracted until it was a slim, curved dagger about the length of Keith's forearm. The metal changed from black to a dim silver, the same color as Keith's knife. Thace said, "This is how I received my luxite blade. In this form, it is resting, awaiting the time of awakening. I trained beneath Krolia for nearly two deca-pheobs alongside Ulaz before I awakened the true blade. Those initiates without the military training we have often wait five times that long for their blades to reveal themselves."

Keith looked at his own knife, so similar to the one in Thace's hand. "How did it happen?"

Thace flipped the blade and stabbed it into the soft soil. "I underwent the Trials of Marmora." Keith felt a weight to Thace's words and sat up straighter. Thace continued, "When a teacher believes their student is ready, they approach our leader seeking his approval to test an initiate to the depths of their being. To complete the trials is to gain knowledge about one's self. To fail is death." Thace let his words sink in. "You asked me once before how to join our order. Do you still wish to do so?"

Keith gripped the hilt of his knife. His mother's knife. The woman who left him her greatest weapon. Lifting his chin in determination, Keith answered, "To do anything else is pointless."

"The first step to awaken the blade is to envision your deepest desires." Thace smiled. "I believe you are much closer to the trials than any of us thought, despite your youth." Thace's expression grew slightly more perturbed and he said, "Another matter, Keith. In a few quintants, our leader will be here. He will no doubt question your very existence. Trust us. We will handle whatever happens. You do not need to justify yourself to him."

"Wait, why-"

"Keith," Thace interrupted softly, "your mother is close to our leader. She is very important to him. As you are to her. Part of the reason I brought you out here was to avoid upsetting the others by telling you these things. Ulaz and Krolia believe hiding this information will protect you, but I want you to be aware enough to come to your own conclusion. How I wish we had been able to raise you from a child. You would not be put in such a position so young."

Keith felt his chest lock up. This was triggering his memories. Losing his father. Fearing for Takashi. "I know I'm young by galra age, but I'm not a little kid, Thace. I can handle the truth. And... and thank you for telling me all of this."

Thace clicked his tongue behind his teeth and reached forward. Pulling Keith against him with one strong arm, he embraced him and said, "I am glad to be relieved of the burden of keeping this from you. Everything we have done, good or bad, has been out of love, Keith. I want you to know this."

Keith closed his eyes and sighed into Thace's chest. "I know, Thace. Thank you."

Thace brushed Keith's hair aside and kissed his forehead. "Now then, shall we go hunting?"

Keith looked up slightly shocked. "But we didn't take any firearms."

Thace stood lifting Keith to his feet. "Ulaz has taught you to survive. I will show you how the tribe of marmora did so long ago."

Keith felt his curiosity perk up and nodded. "Teach me."

* * *

Keith was dragging his feet when they stumbled back to camp a couple hours past sunset. Well, he stumbled. Thace's stride was as even as ever and he carried the field dressed carcass of an antleroper over his shoulders. It had taken longer to stalk the stag due to their limited range with their blades, testing Keith's newfound focus. In the end, Thace had taken the beast down, but it was Keith's knife that dealt the killing blow.

Keith knew what Thace was trying to do. His lesson wasn't wasted on him. It had been harder, but in the end, he'd done what was necessary. Together, they'd worked in near silence gutting the animal, leaving the entrails for scavengers. The return journey had been quiet as well. Keith had felt Thace's proud gaze on him, though he didn't press for conversation.

Within the ring of light from the campfire, Keith fell heavily onto a log. Thace lowered his burden to the ground and drew his blade to finish skinning their kill. Keith stretched and rolled his shoulders. Pushing off the log, he knelt beside Thace and drew his knife. Thace put a hand on Keith's arm and said, "I will take care of this, little one. Go rest. You've done well today."

Keith caught himself as he fell sideways. Slumping, he let his head fall to his shoulder and yawned. "You sure?"

Thace chuckled and wiped a thumb along Keith's cheek to remove a smudge of dirt. "You're falling asleep where you kneel. Go to bed, kit."

Keith inhaled and gathered his strength to stand. "Okay. See you in the morning."

Thace smiled crookedly and Keith felt the pride of his teacher flood into himself. Stretching again, he started toward the new camp the lions had made for Lance and himself. Without the castle, there wasn't a reason to stay so far away. The lions had chosen to sleep between the new ships. Red looked at him with her head on her paws. Lance sat on Blue's foot against her front leg stargazing.

He looked down and asked, "Where've you been?"

Keith clamored up onto Blue's foot and sat beside Lance. "Thace took me out into the prairie. Did I miss anything interesting?"

Lance shrugged and laid down with his hands behind his head. "Not really." Lance looked over and said, "Are you alright? You've been sorta quiet."

Keith slowly slid down until he was laying beside Lance and turned on his side with his head on one arm. "I'm just tired. Thace and I did a lot today."

"You've been training really hard."

"Yeah."

They fell into silence. Keith was nearly asleep when Lance said, "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

Keith blinked sleepily at his sharpshooter. His lip curled into a half smile and he replied, "Yeah, loverboy. You're my best friend."

Lance covered his mouth as he yawned. "Okay, mullet." Lance turned so he was facing Keith and draped an arm over him. "Sleep tight."

"Good night, Lance."

* * *

Keith sat on the examination table in the retrofitted med-bay. His hands moved in time with Ulaz's explanation about the surgery as he translated for Lance where he frowned with his arms crossed. When Keith finally stopped moving his hands, Lance asked, "Are you sure I have to be awake?"

Ulaz looked at Keith, then back to Lance as he explained, "We're working with a sensitive region of the body. The scans have revealed the trauma to be isolated to your inner ear. Due to irreparable damage to your cochlea, we have to reconstruct the nerve endings and graft the prosthetic to them. To make sure we don't accidentally injure your brain, we need you responsive."

Keith added, "You won't feel anything. Galra medicine is really safe and effective."

Lance raised an eyebrow. Chewing his lip, he looked from Keith to Ulaz and back. "You're absolutely sure?"

Ulaz exhaled and walked to Lance. Keith watched his friend's reaction. Even if he was used to the assassins, Lance had only spent a few days with them, and hardly any time directly. Ulaz reached out and rested a hand on Lance's shoulder. He began speaking.

Keith repeated from behind him, "I know you're scared. Surgery of any kind has any manner of dangers, but I have many years experience with this sort of thing. Many of my fellows have prosthetic enhancements following an injury. If there is anyone who would be able to help you regain your hearing, it is us."

Keith heard Lance sigh and say, "Alright. When will it happen?"

"As soon as you are ready."

Thace appeared in the doorway. "Keith, will you assist me for a moment?"

Keith walked toward him and looked at Lance who held himself, a sheen of nervous sweat making his forehead glisten. Keith signed a quick, "Be right back," and followed Thace to the engine room. A large purple crystal glowed with lavender light that bled and mixed with the blue from the lights along the walls. "What are we doing here?"

Thace approached the crystal with a small tool in hand. It seemed to be a thin chisel of some kind with a delicate silver hammer that didn't match the size of the one wielding it. "This is another thing Krolia does not wish you to see."

Keith furrowed his brow and went to Thace's side. "I thought it was just an energy source."

"Yes... and no. This is a Balmeran Crystal." Thace glowered at the crystal. "Keith, all crystals in the universe have the ability to absorb and expel energy. Your own planet had crystals and gems, though your solar system is too young for them to be useful on this scale. Like the weblum is a creature of death, the balmera is a creature of life. Together they complete the cycle of the universe, forever destroying decay and creating new growth in an ever expanding cosmos."

Thace looked down at Keith with reverence. "This crystal speaks to the wonder of the universe, and yet it has been desecrated. Keith, when the empire takes these crystals by force from the balmera, they are not of this hue. They change, taking on the energy of those around them. They become impure. This color is a representation of the actions of those around the crystal. I had hoped the cruiser would have a pure crystal, but it seems the empire re-purposed this one from a different ship. With time, it is possible that it will lose the negative energy, but I do not know how long that will be. However, I do not want you to be affected by it. What you feel radiating from this crystal is a source of energy, and only that. Pay no attention to anything else you may sense."

He took the chisel and hammer and selected a point. Using a minuscule amount of pressure, he began to create a small crack. A shining sliver began to separate. Thace plucked the shard and set it aside. Beginning the procedure a second time, he said, "I-"

"What is he doing here?!"

Thace turned at Krolia's voice and lowered the hammer and chisel. "You cannot keep him in the dark forever, teacher."

Keith ducked his head as though she were yelling at him and backed up around the side of the crystal. She spared him a wild glance before narrowing her gaze on Thace. "He... Thace, you have gone too far."

Thace walked forward putting himself between her and Keith. "He is my student, Krolia. I will decide when he is ready."

Keith looked away as their voices continued to raise. Thace's warning from the prairie cautioned him to stay silent, but would Krolia listen? She was becoming increasingly short tempered and anxious as the days went by. He shut his eyes to block out their voices.

A pulse drew his attention. Keith followed it to its source and opened his eyes. The heart of the crystal seemed to swirl and draw him in. Thace and Krolia were drowned out as the crystal stole all of his focus. He reached out.

"Keith? Keith, what are you- Stop! Do not touch-"

Keith's fingertips hit the crystal and it was like a thousand volts of electricity shot through him. Pain and fear exploded through his mind and he instantly collapsed to the floor. He lay there unable to move as he tried and failed to process what he'd felt and seen.

Thace scooped him up and held him in his lap. Rocking him, he patted Keith's cheek with a frantic, "Keith! Kit, please say something!"

Keith stared at the ceiling and blinked slowly. The empire had done such horrible things. How? How could they do that to so many people? Silent tears fell from the corner of his eyes. How many planets had they ruined? His chest began to rise and fall, slow at first, then rapid until there was no real pattern and he started sobbing.

Thace lifted Keith's limp form against his chest and hugged him tight. "It was just memories, precious one. Let it go."

Drool and snot and tears happened all at once as Keith cried into him. "They killed trillions of people, Thace. What kind of monsters could do that?!" He felt Thace's chest heave against him and asked, "Did you feel it too? When..."

Thace swallowed thickly and shivered. It was all the answer he needed. Keith squeezed his eyes shut and said hoarsely, "We can't use the crystal. I won't let it hurt Lance. Please, Thace. He won't be able to take the amount of pain from even that small shard. Please, Thace. Please don't. Please." He knew how pathetic he sounded. That he was begging. But it didn't matter. He would protect Lance until he died.

"Is everything alright? We heard screaming!"

Keith looked up to see Ulaz and Lance in the door frame. Lance gasped when they made eye contact and pushed past Ulaz. Falling to his knees, Lance reached out to him. Keith turned and fell against Lance. He hugged him tight and asked, "What happened? Are you hurt?"

Keith looked up and Lance brushed his hair aside, looking him over for injury. There was fear and anger in his deep blue eyes. Keith swallowed and wiped his face with the back of a hand. "I'm fine. I mean, I will be." Lance's eyes narrowed like he didn't believe it. He glared around the room looking for something to target. Oh... Oh that was what that anger meant. Keith felt a flutter in his chest. His eyes locked on the curve of Lance's clenched jawline. The furrow of his brows. The intensity of his cold gaze. The softness of his lips.

"Keith, what-"

Keith closed his eyes as he lifted his hands to cradle Lance's face and kissed his sharpshooter. Lance's lips were dry, slightly chapped. Not as soft as Keith had expected after their time camping in the elements. He felt slightly self conscious about his own appearance. It disappeared as Lance's lips parted slightly and he kissed him back.

"What's going on? I-"

Keith startled at Coleen's voice and pushed backwards suddenly. Wiping at his face, he felt embarrassment burn up from his chest all the way to his ears. Lance gasped for breath and followed his gaze toward the door. Then he jumped up to his feet and turned away.

"Oh... I'm, uh, sorry to interrupt." Coleen looked around and Keith finally noticed that the assassins had moved strategically to give him and Lance more space. Coleen then tsked and came straight for him. Using the sleeve of the dress Allura had given her, she wiped what remained from his crying off his face. "Sweetheart, what happened?"

Keith sniffled and shook his head. "It's nothing. I'm fine, Coleen," he repeated.

Coleen rolled her lower lip between her teeth and glanced over at Lance. Looking at Thace, she seemed ready to interrogate him, but instead she reached for Keith's hand and pulled him to his feet. Reaching out to Lance, he jumped as her hand touched his arm. She signed, "Come," and grabbed his hand.

"Keith."

He paused on the way from the ship to look back and ask, "Yeah, Thace?"

Thace glowered at the ground and answered, "You are right."

Then Coleen tugged Keith after her. She didn't let go of either of their hands until they were outside. Keith kept his gaze on the floor, suddenly too shy and flustered to even look at Lance. The refugees cast curious glances at them, but the lions stole everyone's attention. Blue was low on her belly, paws tense and ready to pounce. Red was standing with her back arched as large as she could make herself. Her tail lashed wildly behind her and her nails dug into the ground.

Keith finally looked at Lance and together they jogged toward the lions. Lance jumped up Blue's foot and she curled her head around him. Keith kept running to Red and she lowered her head to meet him, though her back was still arched. She growled and hissed even as she moved over Keith protectively. He rubbed her leg and said, "Easy, girl. Calm down. Everything's alright."

She slowly lowered until she was laying on her chest, but a throaty growl continued to emanate from her. Keith walked around her and went to her tail. It twitched sporadically. Getting an idea, Keith smirked and jumped on her tail. Red let loose a disgruntled 'Mmmrowl' and twisted to look at him. Keith held on as she lifted her tail. When it was vertical, he couldn't hang on any longer and he slid down until he was on top of her back.

She shivered beneath his feet and he jogged forward until he was between her shoulders. Kneeling, Keith started rubbing the back of Red's neck. "Come on, Red. There's no need to be crazy right now." Her growls slowly quieted until she was silent. Keith smiled to himself and continued petting her. "That's my girl. Such a good giant robot kitty."

He leaned forward and wrapped his legs as far as he could around her neck to hug her. He kissed her and laid his cheek against her warm metal. After a few minutes, she let out a halfhearted purr. The anxiety he'd felt from her was finally gone. He sighed and didn't move. Usually, he needed her, but right now she needed him.

After an hour, she shifted as Blue curled up into her. She dropped her shoulder and Keith felt himself start to lose his seat. Alright. Enough direct love for now. Swinging his leg over her neck, he slid down her leg to the ground. Keith made his way back to the campfire. Lance sat in front of a log. Chewing his cheek, Keith rubbed the back of his head and sat near Lance.

They didn't say anything. I mean, what was there to say? They'd kissed. Keith had kissed him and Lance had kissed him back. He'd wanted to for months. And now that it had happened, what came next?

For over an hour, there was just the crackle of fire and the murmur of distant conversation as the refugees went about camp. Then he felt Lance's knuckles brush the back of his hand. Keith cleared his throat and looked away. Without turning back, he slipped two fingers into Lance's hand. He felt Lance shiver and slide his hand further until it was completely under Keith's. He turned their hands slowly as if expecting Keith to pull away at any moment.

Keith's ears were on fire. Did Lance really think he didn't want to hold hands? After that!? Lance scooted closer. Keith let his knee fall into Lance's. Lance tapped Keith's foot with his and glanced over.

Keith smiled tentatively. Lance twitched a half smile back. His cheeks were pink. Keith looked down, his smile growing. He scooted in the dirt until their sides were touching. When he looked up, he caught Coleen glance away with a knowing smirk. Then he saw Brad and Chad share a look. Oh. So everyone knew he liked Lance. Wonderful. Then Lance's head fell onto his shoulder and it didn't matter. The boy he liked... liked him back.

* * *

 **This chapter came together in a solid twenty four hours with only a couple more for editing! I'm so proud!**


	21. Skinny Dipping

Keith flipped his knife with a smirk and threw it at his target. Dead center. For the twentieth time in a row. He went to retrieve his knife when he overheard a whisper followed by a loud laugh. Keith turned with a casual spin of his knife and asked, "What?"

Brad covered his mouth, but his shoulders were still shaking. Chad got a hold of himself first, though he still had to clear his throat and his lips continued to twitch with laughter. He finally managed to say, "You don't need to try so hard to impress him. I'm sure Lance is already aware of how good you are with a knife." Keith raised an eyebrow and cocked a hip. Chad's jaw worked sideways and he scrunched his face trying to hide his smile. "Come on, Keith. Don't act so oblivious. We were starting to take bets about when you two would finally admit your feelings."

"Two people is hardly a betting pool."

Chad smirked. "Who said it was just us?"

"Wait," Keith said with a growing sense of dread. "Who all was involved?"

Brad answered through his laughter, "As though we'd out them." Keith felt his ears burn. Brad teased, "Don't be like that, kid. We're happy for you two. Now we don't have to watch such painful awkwardness and ridiculous sexual tension."

"It was almost as bad as when Adam and Takashi tried to hide their relationship from the rest of us."

"Chad," Brad hissed under his breath.

Keith winced and turned away. Throwing his knife without looking, he heard it sink into the wood. Chad apologized, "I didn't mean anything, Keith."

Keith nodded once and folded his arms. "I know. I... I try not to think about them... and everyone else."

"We've survived despite the odds stacked against us," Brad said encouragingly. "There's no reason to doubt they haven't as well."

"Hey!"

Keith looked up as Lance jogged toward him. Coleen stood in the shadow of the ship with crossed arms watching them. Smiling, she turned and went back inside. How close were the ships to being finished? Then Lance distracted him by bumping shoulders. "Wanna go to the lake, Keith?"

Keith opened his mouth to answer, but looked over where Ulaz and Thace were quietly working. Thace smirked and glanced at Ulaz with a raised eyebrow. "What do you think? Should we let the kits play?"

Ulaz grinned and gestured away with his chin. "Go on, children. Have fun." Keith and Lance shared a smile and started jogging. Ulaz called after them, "Be back in time for the evening meal!"

Keith called over his shoulder, "We will!"

They picked up speed, turning it into a race. When they finally hit the sand, they started shedding their clothes. Keith hopped as he struggled to kick free of his pants. Then Lance caught his foot in the fabric and flailed his arms wildly. A shouted scream ended almost immediately as he fell on his face.

Keith laughed in surprise and Lance glared spitting out a mouthful of sand. Keith looked ahead to the lake with Lance pushing to his feet a few steps behind him. The shimmering water was alluring. Something they knew and trusted. Something familiar from home.

"Oh my god! Blue!" Lance exclaimed breaking out in laughter.

Before Keith could ask, the sun was blocked by the underside of the blue lion. She leapt over them at a full run and jumped into the lake. A wave spread out in all directions. Keith barely had time to curse, "Oh shit!" before they were both knocked back onto the sand. As the water receded, Keith heard Lance start to giggle. He turned to look and saw Lance curled up on his side holding his stomach and shaking with laughter. God, he was so cute.

Keith sat up and brushed the sand off the back of his arms. He sensed Red's disgruntlement and looked over his shoulder where she sunbathed where the prairie met the beach. Blue emerged from the water with a feline smirk and waded toward them. Then she laid in the lake, her glistening metal steaming in the sun. Red twitched her tail in annoyance.

Lance sat up and asked, "What's got her so peeved?"

Keith stood and reached for Lance's hands. Pulling him to his feet, Keith answered, "She hates water." As if to prove his point, Red hissed and laid her ears back. Laughing, Keith said, "Come on. Last one to Blue has to do a belly flop!" Then he turned and took off toward the water again.

"Cheater!"

Keith barked a laugh, the water slowing him down as it came up to his waist. Taking a deep breath, he dove forward and started swimming. When he surfaced, Lance was doing the breast stroke beside him. They were neck and neck, but Lance quickly gained the lead with his longer legs and experience swimming in the ocean. Time for drastic measures.

* * *

Lance slapped a hand on Blue and used his other to push back his wet hair. Panting, he crowed, "I win, mullet! Get ready to-" His words stalled when he looked over his shoulder to a pristine blue lake without Keith. "Keith? Keith, if you're trying to get out of your end of the race... Keith, come on, man. Stop playing around."

He pushed off of Blue and scanned the water. "Seriously, Keith. Where did you-" He screamed as a hand wrapped around his ankle and yanked him underwater.

He clawed back to the surface and sputtered for air as Keith's laughter came from somewhere to his right. Lance pushed his hair back a second time and coughed. Lunging for Keith, he challenged, "Oh, you think you're a funny guy, huh?" Keith couldn't dodge before Lance put his hands on the top of his head and shoved him back underwater. He let go and back kicked. When Keith surfaced with a gasp, he flipped his hair back.

He swam toward Lance with a lazy breast stroke and a smug grin. "I bet that's the first and last time I'll get the jump on you, sharpshooter."

Lance sputtered and started back floating to hide a blush. "You look like the cat who got the creme, mullet."

He felt the water move around him as Keith came within a foot treading water. "Meow," Keith teased, reaching out to lightly dig his fingertips into Lance's side.

"Yeep," Lance exclaimed and curled up reflexively. Keith laughed and Lance wrapped his arms around him. Pinning Keith's arms to his sides, Lance kissed his nose. "You are impossible."

Keith kicked, pushing harder into Lance's chest, and kissed Lance's lips. Lance closed his eyes and kicked harder to keep them both afloat. Sighing, he smiled. Their third kiss. When he stopped to breathe, Keith's eyes were half lidded, that same smug look plastered on his face. Lance put a final soft kiss on Keith's jaw line and whispered, "Don't think this gets you out of that belly flop, Keith."

Then he swam around Keith back toward Blue, leaving him to flounder in shock before following. Blue curled her tail for them to grab onto. Lance boosted out of the water and used the gaps in the metal as a climbing wall. The lions were so weird. As hot as it was under the sun, touching them should have burned like a sun baked car, but Blue didn't hurt them at all. Even Red, with the power of fire at her disposal, was only as warm as a sunbathing cat. Living metal.

Lance flopped down on her back, Keith rolling up beside him a few seconds later. Lance's eyes were drawn to Keith's stomach. His muscles flexed and relaxed as he tried to catch his breath. Water droplets glistened, making Lance blush, and Keith's abs crunched up as he sat with one bent leg. "I never should have challenged you to a swimming competition. You'll always beat me in the water."

Lance sat up and hung his legs over Blue's side. Rubbing his neck, he countered, "I'd never win against you on land. Well," he smiled to himself, "except that one thing."

Keith scooted closer. "And what is that?"

Lance lifted his chin in a proud smirk. "First kiss was mine."

Keith quirked an eyebrow. "Um, yeah? Because I kissed you. Last night. On the floor of the crystal chamber."

Lance tsked and waved a finger. "Not true. I kissed you months ago."

Keith bit the corner of his lip and tilted his head in disbelief. "I think I'd remember if you kissed me."

"Wait." Lance's smirk fell and he held out a hand. "You don't remember? Seriously?"

Keith shrugged above crossed arms. "What exactly should I be remembering, loverboy?"

Lance scrunched up his face and huffed, "I mean, it was a crazy time, but I didn't think you'd forget!"

"Hey. Calm down," Keith said and reached out. "I'm sorry, okay. There's just... a lot of stuff I'm dealing with. So..." Keith looked up with that adorable way he had and asked, "When did you kiss me?"

Was Keith actually letting him win this one? Lance felt hot all over the longer they held eye contact. He folded his arms and looked away admitting, "I kissed you on the galra cruiser... when they took you away from me that first time."

There was silence from Keith. Lance tensed up and moved to stand. Idiot. Of course Keith would forget such a disappointing experience. Then there was a gasp behind him. Keith grabbed his arm and asked, "That? I thought it was an over zealous hug!"

Lance groaned and fell onto his back. "Well, I mean, it wasn't up to last night's standard, but yeah. I kissed you and I was afraid you were never coming back. But you did... and there was nothing. I thought you didn't feel the same... even though Pidge said you were different with..."

"Lance, it's okay. I'm sorry, alright." Keith sighed and ran his hands down his face. "I do like you. A lot. A lot more than I know how to say." He groaned in frustration. "Why is this so hard? All the physical stuff was easy compared to this!"

Lance looked over at Keith's tomato red face and asked, "So all that with the princess?"

"Huh? Allura?! Wh- Oh! Oh, god, you thought-" Keith frantically shook his head. "No. Absolutely not. She's just a friend. The hugs... and wanting to protect her... it's second nature. We had this connection." Keith frowned into his lap and wrung his hands. "Alteans are sensitive to the energy flowing through the universe and touch is their way of communicating with it. And I..." Keith ended his rant with a deep breath and he closed his eyes. Kneeling, he put his open hands on his thighs and took several more even full breaths.

Lance had seen Thace do that. Oh! Oh, this was it! Quickly sitting up, Lance put his fingertips on the back of Keith's hand and said, "You can tell me anything. I won't judge. You know I won't." When Keith opened his eyes, Lance saw a moment of doubt before it was smothered. His stomach clenched and he gently embraced Keith. It wasn't just alteans who communicated through touch.

Keith exhaled and let his full weight fall forward into Lance. After a moment, he began, "Ulaz says I should be more open... but Thace tells me to take my time. Lance... I'm scared you'll reject me if you know."

"I'm not going anywhere, mullet."

Keith sat back on his heels. Looking at his hands, he asked, "Why is it so easy to talk to you?"

Lance gave a weak half smile and reached for Keith's hand. He squeezed. Keith turned, hanging his feet beside Lance's, and let his head fall onto his shoulder. "My dad was... everything when I was young. We lived out on the edge of town. If we lived any further, dad would have been kicked from the fire station. And it was just us.

"When my mom left, dad took some time off, but I was still small. He went off the grid. He took me and we vanished with only a hurried letter to his boss. We lived out in the desert at his hunting cabin. Me, him, and our dalmatian, Yorak. It was great. He home schooled me, taught astrology. Every night, we'd sit on the roof and look at the stars. I thought it'd always be like that." Keith frowned into his lap. "Then I got sick. I barely remember those first few days. I went to bed with a headache and woke up quarantined in the children's hospital upstate.

"The doctors couldn't explain it. Fever off the charts. Body aches similar to advanced tetanus. Sensitivity to any light. The only one allowed near me without a full hazmat suit was my pop because he'd already been exposed. They were afraid an epidemic was close. When they sent samples to the CDC, my dad was absolutely furious. The doctors wanted security to remove him. Since he was technically at risk of spreading my unknown disease, they couldn't. But in the end, he didn't get sick and my symptoms began to improve on their own."

Lance recognized those symptoms. Hell, he'd experienced them at less than full strength when Ulaz had vaccinated the cadets. That explained why Keith hadn't been affected. Keith sniffed and wiped his nose before continuing, "The hospital had drained all of my pop's life's savings. We lost our house. One of my dad's friends let us stay with him. We'd surrendered Yorak to the care of the other fire fighters at the station. My dad went back to work. Then the fire happened." Keith closed his eyes and took a shaky breath. "It was bad. A gas leak led to an explosion. The building was compromised, but my dad was determined." He looked over with tear filled eyes. "I was trapped inside, Lance."

He wiped his eyes with the heel of his palm. "I remember the heat and smoke. It was too dark to find the exit. Then my dad wrapped me in a fire blanket and picked me up. Next thing I knew, I was in the ambulance with an oxygen mask on my face. My dad had given me his respirator, but the smoke... Fifty feet. Fifty feet and he..."

"Oh god." Lance covered his mouth as his blood ran cold. "Keith... I never knew."

Keith shook his head and looked at the horizon. "No one did. The orphanage acted like it never happened. They tiptoed around me like some wild animal. So I acted in kind. I was nothing but trouble. Ran away a couple times before they put me on their 'flight risk' list. I blamed my mom for leaving us, my dad for dying... and myself for surviving. I'd lost everything. I was alone and I wanted to die," he pulled his knees to his chest and hugged them, "until Shiro found me."

Lance could hardly breathe. Why hadn't anyone told them Keith had been through so much? He squeezed his eyes shut and put his forehead on Keith's shoulder. Hugging him, he asked, "Shiro was the one who brought you to the garrison, right?"

Keith sniffled, "He asked to speak to me after I sort of... stole his car. We had a couple conversations. He asked the orphanage to see my file. They thought he was asking to adopt me." He scoffed, "They actually told him I was a poor candidate for a first time parent. He was livid. I didn't even know he was at the home until he found me. All he said was that I was coming with him and he grabbed my hand. The orphanage staff tried to stop him and threatened to call the cops, but Shiro was beyond negotiating. Like, he couldn't form sentences longer than three words without yelling or cursing. The entire drive he kept muttering about how fucked up the foster system was. He made a couple phone calls and we never went less than thirty miles over the speed limit.

"We pulled into the garrison close to sunset and Shiro told me I was staying with him and his boyfriend for a while. I don't know what strings he pulled to get permission. I think he may have actually kidnapped me, legally speaking. Pretty sure the cops showed up at one point. The other teachers sided with Shiro, though. After threatening to report the foster center for misconduct, he went through with the adoption. Fifty letters of recommendation later, I was officially in Shiro's custody. When they got married, Adam added his name, too. They promised to take care of me." Keith looked to the sky with distant eyes. "I miss them."

"You guys were always so close. Why didn't you tell us?"

Keith winced. "It was bad enough that Shiro favored me without the social stigma of my past. I only wanted to fit in and be like the rest of my class." He stretched and laid with his hands behind his head. "James found out from Sanda that day I punched him. He apologized. I could tell he was really upset by what he'd said. I forgave him and we moved on. He never mentioned my parents again. The next year, Coleen and Sam..."

Keith covered his face. "I was thirteen when Takashi was admitted into the hospital for a radical new treatment program. He sent me to the Holts' for the summer. After a couple weeks, I couldn't handle it and I ran. I had to be with him and Adam. I made it all the way to the hospital, but the front desk called security. They found Adam in Shiro's room and he sat with me in the lobby until Sam and Coleen came to pick me up. God, I scared them so bad. Coleen was crying when she found me."

Keith rolled his shoulders uncomfortably. "She was so distraught, the receptionist thought I was her son. Instead of correcting her, Coleen held me tighter. She took me outside to wait in the car while Sam dealt with the situation I'd created. She told me never to run away again. I cried all the way home. Matt and Pidge had fallen asleep on the couch. They woke up when we came in and we spent the whole night playing board games until the three of us fell asleep on the floor in the living room. It was one of my first memories of what it was like in a normal family."

Lance waited to see if Keith would say any more. Then he said, "Coleen is a great mom, but it's nice that you her mother you, too."

"Too?" Keith was looking at him with blank confusion.

Lance said slowly, "Krolia? She cares a lot about you."

Keith's eyes widened and he stammered, "Oh, that, uh... she's-"

"I know, Keith," Lance whispered. "I know you're part galra, so you don't have to hide it from me."

Keith closed his eyes and held his breath. After an unbearable silence, he sat up and moved so they were back to back. Letting his head fall against the nape of Lance's neck, he asked, "When did you find out?"

"I mean... I saw your knife. It's just like their swords." Lance tipped his head back to rest against Keith's hair as he cursed under his breath. "Then, the night before the castle left with Allura, Blue showed me something. It was disorientating and confusing at first... but then I saw your dad and... I recognized him from an old picture you had. He knew about Blue. He knew he had to keep her and you and your mother safe from everyone." There wasn't an answer. Turning his head, he asked, "Have you spoken to her about any of this?"

"Who? Coleen?" Keith turned so they were cheek to cheek.

"Krolia and the other blades," Lance answered. "She should know about what happened to your dad."

"She knew I was an orphan," Keith answered. "Sort of surprised me, but I think Thace and Ulaz told her."

Lance frowned and shook his head. "But you aren't an orphan."

"No, my mom is a blade. Thace and the others know her."

Lance's own confusion was starting to build. Turning, he clarified, "Keith, we know her. Krolia." Keith paled, silent and still. Lance's pulse started to quicken and he spun to hold Keith's arms. "You did know she's your mother, right? Mullet, say something."

Keith opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He put a hand to his forehead and started hyperventilating. "Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck. Krolia's my mom?! Lance, I- I... I can't breathe. I can't breathe!"

"Shit! Shit, I'm so sorry!" Lance hissed. "I thought you knew!" He cupped Keith's face in one palm and instructed, "Deep breaths. Come on. There. Keep going, Keith." Of course, that didn't help his own nerves. He saw his hand shaking and quickly dropped it. Putting his forehead to Keith's, Lance whispered, "You okay?"

"I... I'm not sure," Keith answered. He sat silently until his fists slowly opened. "Lance, I don't know... she never... Please, Lance... tell me what to do. I need you to help me with this. Are you sure Krolia is my mom?"

"I'm positive. She and your dad were with Blue in some cave. They were hiding from the government. Keith," Lance insisted, "think about everything we've been through, everything Krolia has done for you. Is there really any doubt that what I'm saying is wrong?"

Keith took another deep breath and ran his palms over his thighs. "No, you're right. Of course you are. Fuck, my hands are sweating. I think I'm still in shock. I- wait... do you feel-"

His words ended as Blue abruptly stood and turned. Lance was thrown sideways by her movement and he screamed as he was tossed. He free fell to the water below as Keith screamed his name. The force of the water was a painful slap to his entire body when he went under. He nearly gasped and lost what precious little air he'd managed to gulp. Only his self discipline kept him from exhaling in panic. Instincts took over and he quickly oriented himself and started swimming toward the surface.

Another impact in the water near him made him look over where Keith was recovering from a feet first pencil dive. Frantically looking around, his eyes locked on Lance and his pupils seemed to narrow into slivers like a cat. Then he paused, every muscle in his body tensed as he focused on something only he could see or hear or... something. He whipped around, then back quickly burying fear. He wrapped his arms around Lance's waist and kicked hard, forcing them to the surface. Lance helped as he was able, but his lungs were already starting to burn when they breached. Lance gasped and coughed and Keith switched his grip to keep their heads above water. "La- Lance, get to shore! There's something und- Ah!"

They both went back underwater and Keith's arms were ripped away. Lance reached out on reflex, turning to find him, and saw Keith being dragged underwater. A strange creature, small and almost reptilian held his legs and another similar, larger creature gripped Keith's arm. He writhed, trying to free himself, but more creatures appeared from the lake bed. As Keith shoved against the one he could reach, another grabbed hold of his free wrist.

Lance wanted to scream Keith's name, their eyes locked in shared fear and panic. He swam deeper, chasing after them, even as Keith was swallowed up in darkness. Then the other creatures were there. Lance realized his mistake too late and two of the creatures grabbed his ankles. He was yanked around until the surprisingly strong creatures turned and swam fast after Keith.

Lance struggled vainly, his grunts and groans the only sound in the muted depths of the lake. He needed to breathe! The pressure hurt his ears and his lungs were close to their limit. His chest convulsed against his will and he refused to open his mouth. If he did, he'd be dead. He closed his eyes and covered his mouth with his hands. His body jerked. The black of unconsciousness was sneaking in, adding to the darkness of the lake bed.

The creatures looked at him. Oh god, they were going to eat him! Lance redoubled his resistance even as one acme toward his face. Slightly webbed hands held his cheeks, pushing his hands away from his mouth. Lance couldn't fight, the last of his spasms fading with the lack of oxygen. The creatures open mouth came towards him.

Bright lights flooded the darkness and the lizard beings darted away in fright. Lance was limp in the water, barely able to recognize the large shape coming toward him. Blue's open jaws surrounded him. The water quickly drained and Lance landed hard on his stomach. He coughed, vomiting up and expelling water he wasn't aware he'd breathed in. The lion was in motion, not that he would have been able to push against her g-force. He lay there shivering, trying to get his bearings.

Blue was freaking out. Her paws pounded hard against the ground. She was really hauling wherever she was headed. Then the motion stopped and Lance slid on the floor. He curled up, covering his head with his arms on reflex, as he gently rolled into the wall. Then there was light again. Natural light. Blue was shaking, no... growling. She was enraged.

A hand touched him and Lance flinched violently, throwing a wild punch. They caught his arm, dodging easily, and Lance saw the concerned face of Brad. He focused on their face. Their lips were moving. It looked like they were saying his name. Asking him something. Lance shook his head and stood, leaning into Blue. He stumbled toward the exit, Brad's hand resting on his arm in case he needed it, and shouted, "Thace! Krolia! Help! Someone, please, they took him! They took Keith!" He tripped and fell to his knees. Lake water from his hair dripped onto the dry soil as hot tears started falling from his eyes. "They took him! They took him, oh god!"

Vibrations made him look up in time to see Krolia fall to her knees beside him. She put her hands on his shoulders, forcing her lips to move slow. Lance still didn't know what she was saying, but he knew what she was asking. He shook his head and said past hysterics, "We were attacked! We'd been talking about you and his dad when suddenly he got all weird. Blue jerked and I was thrown into the water. Keith jumped after me and then there were these things. These... lizard things dragged him under! They dragged us both! But Blue reached me in time! Oh, god!"

He was hyperventilating and shaking. He hugged himself, but it didn't help. Rocking, he struggled to breathe, but it was too much. Keith had been there and then he wasn't and oh god, he was dead. He sobbed and covered his mouth.

A blanket was thrown over his shoulders and he turned wide eyes to Coleen. She knelt in front of him and pulled the blanket tighter around him. She was pale, her lips a tight line as she struggled not to panic as well. Looking around, Lance saw that Thace and Ulaz were talking with Brad and Chad. The two humans nodded and started sprinting toward the lake. Krolia took a deep breathe and then spoke to Coleen. They scanned the horizon and then Krolia stumbled, catching herself on Thace's chest as he returned. Relief flooded her expression. How?! What could possibly help in this situation!?

Coleen tapped his hand and began signing, "You need to calm down. You're in shock and panicking."

Lance held eye contact and nodded. He knew that. But how could he calm down!? "Coleen, I lost him!"

She gently held his head in her hands, wiping her thumbs along his cheeks. With one hand, she signed, "We nearly lost you both, but you made it back to us. We'll find him." She nodded resolutely, waiting for him to release the panic gripping his chest. Pulling him to his feet, she opened her mouth. Lance saw Ulaz look toward them before approaching at a jog. He took one look at Lance and instantly made a decision. Lance let himself be lifted and cradled in the medic's arms. He was still shaking when he passed out.


	22. Fallout

Hunk cursed as the wrench slipped and clattered to the ground. His hand slammed into the metal plating and hardware. He grabbed his wrist and hissed through his teeth. Muttering a few choice words, Hunk bent to pick up the wrench. The simple machine he'd been making to heat their water more efficiently let out a low whine in complaint as something broke loose. Fine. He was tired of working on it anyway.

Emerging from the utility room, he rubbed his face, smearing grease up his cheeks and into his hair. He was so tired, but he really needed a shower, though he knew better than to hope for a hot one. The boilers weren't meant to keep up with the demands of so many people. He weaved down the hall toward the locker rooms. Almost everyone was asleep this late. Passing rooms, he heard the gentle snoring of children or the hushed conversations of their parents and the other adults. Hunk caught the glassy fear in a man's eyes as he looked over at the approaching footsteps.

Hunk wanted to muster some kind of response. Vengeance. Retribution. He didn't get anything clear like that. Anger. Only anger. Anger at the aliens. Anger at the painfully slow progress they were making toward learning about the foreign technology. Anger at himself for struggling so much to be of any help.

He grabbed a worn towel from the pile stacked near the showers and walked into the dark stall. Blindly groping the wall, he found the knobs and turned on the water, not even flinching when the cool water hit the back of his neck. He closed his eyes and let the water run down his back for a half a minute, but he could already feel the slight warmth start to chill. Pushing the soap dispenser, he shut off the water and rubbed the minuscule amount of cleanser between his hands. Within a minute, he'd done all he could to clean up and reached to turn on the water. Another minute and he turned it back off, grabbing his towel and wrapping it around his waist while he wrung his hair.

Hunk sniffed his clothes and grimaced. He knew it was petty to complain, but he wished that he could deep clean his clothes. No. That wouldn't be enough. Burning them would be a better way of getting rid of the foul odor that bothered even him now. Sighing, he went to the bench of the locker room and sat. He waited there thinking. What could they do? What could he do? Morale had shifted negatively since the day the aliens nearly took him. Not only was their resistance crawling uphill, they were now fighting a rising tide of panic that threatened to swallow them whole.

He put his head in his hands. Were his friends all asleep now? He didn't want to disturb them, but he didn't want to confront them either. He knew they knew he was upset about what had happened... but he didn't want to face Pidge. He couldn't. He wasn't brave enough. So he waited.

"You missed drills again."

Hunk fixed his towel before he recognized Ina in the shadows of the doorway. He leaned back and folded his arms over his chest. "This is the men's locker room, Leif."

She shrugged and entered without a single care given. "We've all seen each other naked more often than me and my siblings. When are you going to stop hiding?"

Hunk lifted his shoulders toward his ears and said, "If I were hiding, you wouldn't find me."

"Hunk... I know you better than most." Ina sat beside him and crossed her ankles. Linking her elbow in his, she waited a moment before insisting, "So why are you hiding?"

Hunk scrunched up his face and looked away. Ina seemed content to sit here... and it wasn't like he could leave with his dignity. Groaning, he noticed she sat on the edge of his towel and kicked his clothes under the far bench. She wasn't going to let him hide much longer. Without turning, he asked, "Is James mad at me? Is that why you're here?"

She shook her head. "He's worried, not mad. We all are... Though Nadia will lose her patience soon."

Hunk put his face in a hand and moped, "It's... this is just... so hard. Nothing has changed. Are we really making a difference?"

"Yes."

Hunk finally looked at her. There wasn't a breath of doubt in her words or the stare in her eyes. She stood and straightened her shirt. "You know Katie is much better at this than I am." She nudged his clothes back to him with the side of her foot and said on her way out the door, "Don't make her wait any longer. And if she cries, you won't live long enough to regret it."

The door shut, blocking out the thin light from the red emergency lights on the ceiling in the hall. Despite the fact that the temperature didn't change, Hunk felt a shiver run down his back. Oh no... He hadn't actually made Pidge cry, had he? Forgetting about the stench of his clothes, he quickly dressed and went to the back staircase and climbed two at a time.

He kept his pace slow enough not to stomp and wake everyone up on his way to the third floor music room. He barely made it in the door before someone grabbed the back of his shirt collar. "Whoa! Hey, wha-"

Whoever had hold of him steered him toward the closet where Ryan unfolded his arms and opened the door. "Guys, what's going-"

Ryan glared and said as Hunk was jerked to a halt, "She hasn't come out all afternoon. Help her."

Then he was shoved into the closet. He caught his balance against the back and turned to see his team mates in varying stages of anxiety before he was closed in darkness. Something shifted by his feet and he heard Pidge ask sleepily, "Mmm, is someone there?"

Hunk sighed and slowly bent his knees running his hand down the wall. He landed on hair, his hand covering half of Pidge's face, and she let out a muffled, "Oof!"

"Sorry, Pidge," Hunk hissed.

Pidge's hands found his. He scooted next to her and slid down the wall. She gripped his hand tighter. Her head fell sideways into the hollow of his shoulder. He swallowed a lump in his throat and wrapped an arm behind her in the dark. He'd been too nervous to sleep with his friends, choosing to stay down in the bunker sleeping when he could. But this was comfortable. This was _comforting_.

Still, that didn't make this any easier. There was a giant purple elephant in the room... and he didn't really know how to approach the topic. They hadn't spoken about what had happened in the school yard three days ago and Pidge didn't really seem like she wanted to. He finally asked, "You okay?"

Katie shrugged and made a noncommittal noise. They sat in utter silence. After a couple minutes, she whispered, "You smell like motor oil."

"Sorry," Hunk instantly apologized. Immediately self conscious, he explained, "The showers-"

"It's okay," Katie murmured, leaning more of her weight into him. She was so small. So vulnerable. She shivered and mumbled, "It doesn't bother me. It's familiar. It's you."

Hunk rested the back of his head against the wall and bit his lip hard. Shrugging out of his jacket, he cuddled up with her and covered them both. "How have things been up here?"

Katie's breathing started to deepen and she answered sleepily, "Like flavorless white bread. I haven't been able to think about anything long enough to make progress... not since that. What have you been doing?"

"Not enough."

Katie shifted, somehow getting even closer. Her heart beat against his chest and her hair tickled his chin. She asked, "Can I help you in the morning?"

Hunk blinked slowly. She was warm and what little sleep he'd been getting was finally catching up to him. He yawned and rubbed his eyes. "Yeah." She didn't respond. Hunk heard faint snoring and closed his eyes. They could talk more when they woke up.

* * *

Shiro leaned into the wall and shuddered. His right arm was almost constantly in pain now. The spasms and random attacks had left his arm deadened. He could move it with difficulty, but the sensations were gone. It may as well be rotting away. He couldn't feel anything except the dull ache burning through his arm. Like ants beneath his skin, he could imagine the disease slowly crawling into the rest of his body. It was some minuscule parasite, waiting, sucking the life out of him before moving into the rest of him.

"Mr. Shirogane, take a break."

He shook his head and tried to refocus, struggling to ignore the pain. "I can keep going."

The doctor, Erin Levas, put a hand on his forehead. She looked at his eyes and then checked his pulse. "It's not a suggestion, Takashi. I am your physician and you must rest." She punctuated her statement with a glare.

Shiro rolled his eyes and slipped the med-pack off his good shoulder. She took it and knelt beside the man they were here to help. He coughed, a thick phlegmy sound. Shiro knew that cough. He'd been following the doctor long enough to recognize the sounds made by a dying man. The doctor had been calling it miner's hack. That wasn't inaccurate. It was caused by their environment and the cruel living conditions. But the true name was pneumonia. Bacterial pneumonia leading to sepsis.

Blood toxicity. The man's skin was already starting to discolor in patches and the veins were an unhealthy shade on his hands. In a hospital, the odds were low that someone could recover from this level of septic shock. Imprisoned and enslaved... none of them had a prayer. The doctor knew all of this and more.

Shiro took an oppressed breath through the makeshift face mask the doctor had insisted on. He hated the aliens. They had forced this... this _leper colony_. This small chamber in the mine was the only sickroom the slaves of the empire would ever see. Even if they could make it back to the cell blocks, they'd only be removed and... and... Shiro clenched his good fist and held his breath. Pushing off the wall, he returned to the doctor's side.

Erin spared him a glance before giving her attention to the patient in front of her. She helped prop him up on his side so he wouldn't aspirate anything he coughed up as he slept and moved on to the next patient. A handful of healthy adults worked here as well. In their past lives, two had been nurses, one a dentist, another a veterinarian and yet another a combat medic. Shiro averted his gaze as two of them approached the side where a particular elderly woman had been struggling. They tried to wake her up. There was no point.

Erin tugged on Shiro's arm and they moved to the opposite side. He knew she was trying to spare him as the corpse was covered and then carried to the entrance and out of sight. Even though they'd been the first to arrive, the doctor hadn't taken them near that corner. It wasn't like he had no experience seeing dead bodies. He was a soldier, for crying out loud.

"Takashi, hand me the antibacterial spray."

Shiro was forced from his thoughts. Digging through the satchel, he found what the doctor had asked for and held it out. He felt momentary bitter relief when he saw they were treating the less severe cases. The ones more likely to recover. Injuries from the mine and sinus infections. That sort of sickness.

When they finally left the mine, a weary depression sank in. How many of the sick wouldn't make it through the night? How many new faces would be waiting, scared and hysterical in their cell block?

"Takashi, I need you to look at me."

Shiro blinked several times and noticed that Erin was holding his face in her hands, rough fingers cradling his jaw. He was on the ground. Sitting up, he put a hand to his head. There was a numbing buzz on the side of his skull and a weird fog in his mind. The people around him had backed up to give him space, but there was concern from few of them.

Erin reached out and forced him to lie down. She turned his head to look at her and explained, "You're going to be alright. Just focus on breathing for me."

Shiro swallowed as his emotions rose unbidden and he started trembling. Erin reached into her bag and then shook out a thin blanket. Tucking it around Shiro's chest and wrapping his arms to him, she went on, "You blacked out from traumatic shock, Takashi. It's completely normal. 'Shell shock' happens to most of us in the ER. I knew it was just a matter of time. Deep breaths."

Shiro couldn't stop shaking. Damn it! How fucking useless was he?! Shoes squeaked and a warm hand brushed his hair back. He turned to look at Adam, but he couldn't move more from the trembling. Shiro closed his eyes, hot tears leaking from the corner. Useless.

"Make sure he eats and stays hydrated. Keep him warm. It'll pass in time."

"Thank you, doctor." Adam sucked a breath through his teeth and asked, "Can you stand, Takashi?"

"I think so," Shiro answered through chattering teeth. He felt Adam's hand behind his shoulders and caught the blanket before it could fall. Adam's jacket was hot around him. It made the shivers less severe.

Adam walked him to the wall and they sat. Adam fussed about him for several minutes, but Shiro didn't care. There was only one thing on his mind. He mumbled deliriously.

"Shhhh, Takashi." Adam embraced Shiro, smothering him in warmth. "It won't come to that. I promise. I promise, you won't die alone. I swear it."

* * *

"What's going on?!"

Coleen shot Lance 'the look' and turned back to speak to Krolia. Lance pulled at his hair and screamed in frustration. Stomping away, he grit his teeth. Two days had passed and he didn't know if anyone had found Keith or the red lion. Fine. He and Blue could handle this.

Blue stood when he started towards her. A hand on his shoulder didn't stop him. It tightened and talons dug into his shirt. Turning, he glared at Thace and demanded, "What?!"

Thace kept a firm grip on Lance's shirt and used his other hand to clumsily sign, "Stop."

Lance shrugged violently out of his hold and challenged with wide arms, "Why? It's not like I have a reason. Keith. Is. Missing! Why won't anyone tell me anything? Oh wait, I'm dead _fucking_ weight!"

Thace started signing again. Lance caught what looked like the start of 'calm down' before he turned away. Blue echoed his indignation. He jogged two steps when arms hooked beneath his. His arms were then pulled back, bending him to a forty five degree angle. Thace put his hands on the back of Lance's head, effectively pinning him where he stood. Lance struggled and protested, "Let me go!"

His feet slipped and he fell, but Thace didn't let him hit the ground with force. Lance's movements slowed as he realized Thace wasn't going to release him while he was antagonized. Though it didn't help that Thace's even breaths hit the back of his ear. Closing his eyes, he huffed and forced himself to relax. After a minute, Thace still hadn't let go. Then Blue roared.

Lance looked up to see the lion pacing before them. Her jaws were parted in threat, nose scrunched and eyes narrowed. She hissed and extended her claws. Lance couldn't feel anything except the ground vibrating from her. Thace's breaths hit his ear, the pattern matching that of speech he couldn't hear.

Suddenly Coleen was there. She knelt and put a hand on his cheek, then looked at the lion with wide eyed fear. Her hand shook as she signed, "Call her off."

Lance swallowed and said, "I'm alright, beautiful. They aren't hurting me." Blue crouched, her hindquarters preparing to pounce. Lance said over his shoulder, "Let me go. She's only trying to protect me." Coleen paled and looked between the lion and Thace. Then the hands on the back of his head slowly let go. Lance relaxed his shoulders and reached out. "Come on, Blue. It's okay. They're just as scared as you are."

The lion growled a final time, eyes flitting between them, before she lowered her hackles and crawled forward. Her warm nose touched Lance's hand and she tilted her chin to nuzzle him. Lance braced and hugged her. "Okay, we're okay." Surprisingly, his anger from before had evaporated. Turning back to Thace, he sighed and walked away. Blue paced beside him until they faced the lake. She laid on her side facing the sunset. Lance sat between her front feet and asked, "Is Red with him?"

Blue lowered her head and nudged against him with a comforting purr. Lance took calming breaths and folded his legs into the lotus yoga pose. The tension that had been building started to release as he worked through the routine. He went from a supported shoulderstand to a supported headstand when he noticed someone stood just beyond Blue's shadow.

He flicked his hair out of his eyes and blinked at Coleen and Brad. Brad signed something, but upside down, Lance wasn't quite sure what it was. He controlled his descent and sat cross legged. Shrugging, he asked, "What is it?"

Coleen looked at the lion and signed, "Is she still angry?"

Lance shook his head. "She was only upset because I was." He looked away sheepishly. "We're chill now."

Coleen's quick footsteps made him look back and he barely braced before she hugged him. Lance saw Brad sign, "Don't scare us like that."

Lance looked at the ground and admitted, "I just want to help."

Coleen sat back on her heels and signed, "We know, Lance, but right now, taking care of yourself is just as important."

"But-"

Brad shook his head with a half smirk and crouched by him. Ruffling Lance's hair, he signed, "You aren't immortal, kiddo. Trust your teachers. We're close. The assassins are forming a plan to rescue Keith. Me and Chad are going with them in the morning."

Lance sat up straighter and looked from Coleen to Brad. "Wait, can I-"

"You're staying here with me and the other refugees," Coleen signed.

"But-" Lance tried again. He cut himself off and looked at the ground. That was why Thace had stopped him. "Where's Ulaz?"

Coleen tilted her head in confusion. Brad signed, "He got back from recon a little while ago."

Lance nodded and stood. "I'm gonna talk to him. Coleen, can you help translate?"

Coleen smiled and wrapped an arm around him. "Of course, sweetheart."

Blue watched him leave before closing her eyes. Lance smiled. They were starting to synchronize like Red and Keith had while he was comatose. It was such a weird feeling. Like he suddenly had a twin who was also a ridiculously overprotective aunt he also felt compelled to take care of.

The walk back to camp gave Lance barely enough time to steel his resolve. Keith had said they were just kids to the assassins, but he wouldn't let them push him around. He'd get a straight answer.

Ulaz took a drink from his canteen formed from some animal they'd hunted and turned to Chad and Krolia. He used a stick to draw in the ashes of a long dead fire. Krolia frowned and pointed to something. Ulaz tipped his head. Chad looked at Lance and hit Ulaz's arm with the back of his hand. Ulaz used a foot to erase the drawing and leaned back.

The calm from minutes before threatened to crack. Keith. This was about him. This was _for_ him. Lance took a deep breath like he'd seen Keith do countless times when he trained with Thace and stood tall. He stopped before the three of them and announced, "I want to join the mission."

Chad pursed his lips and stood. Patting Ulaz on the shoulder, he went to see how supper was coming along. Lance felt a twinge of annoyance bloom in his chest. Chad knew how capable he was. The fact he wouldn't defend him now stung more than any bad scores he might have given on the shooting range. Lance bit back a snide comment. Snark wouldn't help his case here.

Instead, he stood patiently, but he struggled not to clench his fists. Krolia sat up. Her scrutiny sent cold sweat down his back. He suppressed a shudder and stood at attention as if the admiral herself were inspecting his unit. Krolia blinked slowly and faced Ulaz, a curtain of hair hiding her expression.

After a moment, Ulaz raised an eyebrow, his gaze flicking to Lance and back. Ulaz waved a hand and dipped his head. The respect he had toward Keith's mother was akin to royalty. Krolia stood with perfect grace and reached for her belt. Removing her pistol, she looked to Coleen, then Lance, and spoke. When she finished, Lance watched Coleen sign, "She wants to see how far you can shoot. Pick a target."

Lance exhaled and reached out. Krolia let him take the gun with a curious half smile. Grinding his jaw, he looked the pistol over. It had no safety that he could see. He'd fired one like it twice before. From memory, he tried to recall the accuracy. The only weapon that compared was the long range rifles he'd trained with at the garrison, but this gun had no scope.

Looking into the distance, he considered the options. A tree ten meters out was too easy. A small bird hopped twenty five meters past that. He blinked and lifted the pistol. "Past the bird, the rock at the top of the hill. The center where it narrows." His finger rested against the trigger and he aimed down the sight. He exhaled and pulled back. The bird took flight. He lowered the pistol and fought against disappointment. The boulder smoked, but not where he'd aimed. He'd nearly missed it entirely.

Turning back, he kept his chin high. Ulaz's was unreadable, but Krolia was an enigma. Lance had absolutely no idea what she was thinking. He tried to keep his emotions out of his eyes and held out the pistol, barrel down. Krolia looked from the rock to the gun. Her gaze lifted to his and she spoke. She waited for Coleen to translate.

Lance looked over as Coleen hesitated in shock. Krolia nodded toward Lance and seemed to insist. Coleen bit her lip, clearly upset, and signed, "Don't let her take the gun."

Lance startled, but before he could ask, Krolia rushed him. He dodged and blocked a kick he only recognized because Keith favored it when they'd spar. She made a grab to disarm him. He blocked again and threw an elbow. She lithely moved out of range with a smirk and returned the blow ten fold. Lance couldn't keep up with her movements and she caught his dominant arm. Extending his arm, she braced against his shoulders and flipped them. She rolled to her feet, spun the pistol, and slid it back into her holster. Lance groaned flat on his back.

Coleen knelt by him and helped him sit up. He coughed and saw her yelling at Krolia. Krolia's smirk didn't fall as she lifted her chin and answered with a look of pride at Lance. Coleen's jaw dropped and she whipped around to stare at the boulder. Krolia's smirk softened and she knelt beside Lance. She rested her hand on his head and lightly ruffled his hair. Holding eye contact, she slowly signed, "You are very brave and strong, but you must stay behind."

Lance felt the confidence he'd built up shatter in his chest. He shut his eyes to fight the sting of tears. Soft lips kissed his forehead and the comfort of Krolia's warm hand vanished. He swallowed his tears and watched her stand up. She turned, the grace once again evident in every movement, and walked past Ulaz. He fell in behind her and lifted his hood.

Coleen let him gather himself for a few minutes before pulling him to his feet. He leaned into her side and asked, "Am I really not good enough?"

Like Krolia before, Coleen kissed his temple and squeezed him to her side. "You heard her. You shouldn't doubt yourself." Her words brought little comfort.

* * *

 ***Sugarcoated voice* Remember when I said this was a _dark_ story? _Yeah_... we're back to that, baby! Review please!**


	23. Reinforcements

"I have to go back. Please! My family is waiting for me."

The native arusian ignored Keith and continued her odd 'cleansing ritual'. All it did was fill the small hut with acrid smoke that threatened to choke him. She waved her burning incense sticks as she danced. When she finished, the shaman that sat beside a bowl took the sticks and broke them in pieces. Using a stone pestle, he ground the incense to a pungent ash and approached Keith.

Keith held up an arm. "Cut it out! I don't want any of this!"

"But, without the ceremony, your divine grace will blind us poor mortals!" The shaman clutched onto Keith's arm and the woman let out a gasp. Whatever they believed about him was wrong, but they wouldn't listen to anything he tried to say. The shaman gestured to their humble surroundings and asked, "Why do you think we work in such dark lighting?"

The woman bowed low to the ground and begged, "Please, your grace, let us continue so that the rest of the village may gaze upon your splendor."

Keith felt Red's temper start to rise and took a deep breath. No. They couldn't attack these people. However confused and simple as they were, the lion was a symbol of peace and protection. They worshiped the lions, and now him as Red's paladin, as gods. That was why they'd taken him at the lake. Shoving his frustration into the back of his mind, Keith folded his arms. "Fine. Just get it over with. And stop prostrating yourself. It creeps me out."

The woman startled and sat up quickly, folding her hands. "Of course, lion goddess."

Keith felt his neck heat up and looked away. He wished they'd stop calling him that. It wasn't even remotely true. Then the shaman's brush painted the warm ash of the incense onto his bare skin. It tickled and the weird oil he'd mixed with the ashes itched and irritated, but Keith allowed it. This was temporary.

The woman offered a bowl of food. Keith recognized the wild grains and berries he'd gathered between hunting trips with Ulaz. Right. These people were gatherers. They didn't hunt. Their warriors were completely under prepared for anything except the most basic attacks from wildlife. He cringed just thinking it, but the arusians _were_ primitive by the standards he was used to. He wanted to leave, but he didn't want to deprive them the chance to grow without interference. So he'd play their little game of make believe... at least until the blades found him.

When the shaman finished, Keith struggled not to immediately smudge it. The woman held aside the hanging grasses that blocked the light from the door. Shivering from the first gust of fresh air, he stood to follow the shaman out of the hut. When he ducked under the door frame, he saw the entire village gathered between the huts. A bead of sweat ran down his back as he realized there were more arusians here than when he'd disappeared into the hut a couple days earlier.

The leader of the village stood first, leaning on his staff. Keith waved a hand to disperse the cloud of smoke that surrounded him and blinked in the bright sunlight he hadn't been allowed to see. Looking around, he couldn't find any familiar landmarks. Crud. How far had they taken him?

A rumble in his chest made him whip around. Red. Where was she? Panic quickly built when he didn't see her. Where. Was. She? Her weight had been the only thing keeping him calm throughout this hostage situation. Because that's what he was here. The arusians were keeping him prisoner, but in much kinder conditions than the empire had. Every time he tried to leave, they'd offer their lives as sacrifice to 'appease' him, effectively isolating him from Lance and the others.

Lance. Fuck, he needed to get back. He needed to make sure Lance was alright. He needed to make sure he was safe.

A low growl made him turn and he saw Red rise from her stomach where she'd lain in wait stalking the village. Relief flooded through him and he sprinted to her. "Red! Red, are you okay?" What was he saying? Of course she was okay. She was a freaking sentient robot cat!

Before he could protest, she rolled onto her side and scooped him up with her paws. Like a mother cat, she nuzzled him and her purr was a full body massage. Keith groaned and wriggled to free himself. When his torso and one arm were loose, something warm rasped across his bare back. "Red, wha- Yeek!" Keith arched his back as she licked him again, cleaning the ask and oil from his skin like the most aggressive exfoliating scrub in existence.

Keith sputtered until she finished his tongue bath. Content and relieved, she gazed lovingly at him and tucked him into the side of her neck. Her purr died down until Keith could hear himself think again. He curled into her and asked, "Where are the others, Red? What happened to Lance?"

Red's thoughts pushed towards him. The warm feelings she had toward her sister flooded his emotions and he sagged in relief. "Thank god she reached him in time." Taking a deep breath, he felt better than he had in two days, ever since the arusians had ambushed them at the lake, and it had everything to do with Red. "We need to get back. As soon as the natives understand, we'll leave."

Red rubbed into him a final time and spread her front legs to release him. When he emerged from her sanctuary, he froze. The villagers were completely mesmerized by the appearance of the lion. They worshiped her. Keith fought embarrassment and approached the shaman. Kneeling, he kept his voice low and said, "Don't do that. You don't need to worship her."

"Oh, lion goddess, we can do no less. Your coming has been foretold since time immemorial. We must worship you and the sky warrior during this joyous time of prophecy fulfilled."

Keith groaned and rubbed his temples. He shouldn't have promised Red they'd leave soon. For hours, he pleaded with the arusians until he was beyond frustrated to the point of tears. He finally gave up and laid spread eagle on the ground. There was nothing he could say that wouldn't result in a guilty conscious. His head pounded and his gut physically hurt he was so upset. This was agony. He almost believed the galra cruiser had been a better prison.

Red growled only to him. He closed his eyes and pushed away his dark thoughts. Standing, he ignored the arusians and returned to the hut. If they wouldn't listen to reason, it would be best to disappear without warning. When night fell, he'd sneak away. Red's soothing pulse echoed his heart beat until they were in sync. She agreed with his plan. He settled on the woven mats that functioned as a bed and tried to get some rest.

* * *

Coleen winced and looked at her hand. The nail bled where she'd picked at it almost continuously since Keith had gone missing. She squeezed the finger in her other hand to stop the bleeding and turned to pace the other direction. Brad and Chad were gearing up for the mission to get Keith back. The assassins emerged from the darkness. If Coleen hadn't spent the last month seeing them do that, she would be terrified.

Losing Keith had affected them all differently. Coleen herself had only felt the panic of a mother, once again renewed from Keith's troubled youth. Brad and Chad had fallen back on their military training. If they were scared of failure, they didn't show it. In contrast, Krolia and Thace were beyond feral. Thace stood perfectly still. Coleen couldn't even see him breathing and his face was hidden in the shadow of his hood. His only tell was the death grip he had on his sword. He seemed willing to do anything to rescue his student and Krolia would join him in his crusade. She was struggling to remain calm and collected, but Coleen could see her complete terror when she thought no one was looking. Those moments when she couldn't catch her breath and her eyes grew glassy and wild. Only Ulaz kept the other assassins in check.

If only Lance could understand they were trying to protect him. But he only saw it as being overlooked and under appreciated. Coleen chewed on a hangnail and looked toward the blue lion. Lance wore a neutral expression beneath Blue's glowing eyes. The fire reflecting off her metallic skin was her only other giveaway. They both were quiet. Earily so. Coleen knew he was still upset about earlier. Beneath that broody silence was simmering anger. Lance stood and walked into the night. He ran a hand along the blue lion's side. Then the lion rose with feline grace, following her paladin until the darkness swallowed them both with a final flick of her tail.

Coleen furrowed her brow and resumed pacing. At last, Krolia lifted her hood, her blade on her hip. Without a word, the others copied her. Chad and Brad shared a look and formed up. Coleen put a hand on Thace's arm when he passed and whispered, "Bring him home... and stay safe."

He covered her hand with his and barely tipped his chin. It was the only acknowledgement she needed. He moved to walk on and froze with a sharp inhale. Drawing his blade, he awakened the sword. In the flash of blue light, Coleen saw figures in the dark. Then Thace stood in front of her. She turned and saw the other four had formed a circle facing outward.

"Who's out there," Thace demanded.

There was a moment of tense unbroken silence. A flash of blue light answered Thace. Chad and Brad instantly aimed their pistols at the tall figure, but Thace relaxed and walked toward them. Ulaz put a hand on Chad's arm and instructed, "Lower your weapons. They are not our enemy."

Coleen watched as nearly thirty people wearing armor like the assassins emerged from the dark. They spread out at the edge of the firelight, completely at ease and aware of the affect they had on her and the other refugees. Thace went to the one who'd drawn their blade and they clasped arms. "You are late. We feared the worst when we failed to make radio contact."

The man replied, "A small distraction. The empire is in a frenzy following the loss of the lions and two of Zarkon's favorite generals. We were forced to make three emergency extractions on our way here."

"Leader, I-"

"Krolia!"

An assassin shouldered through the others and approached Krolia. He was taller than her by at least a foot, but he bent to fold into her embrace. Krolia hugged him and stepped back. Putting her hand to his cheek, she said, "You have grown, Regris."

He leaned into her touch. "Your hair is so short. Father won't let me cut my own until I pass the trials."

Krolia chuckled and pushed back her hood. Then another taller assassin approached. He took Krolia's other hand in both of his and held it to his chest. "Sister, I am glad you have returned to us."

Krolia's gaze softened for him. "I missed you, Antok... nephew."

Coleen gasped. These were the ones she'd spoken to so vehemently during that call two weeks ago. Which meant... She turned to look at the one Thace spoke to in hushed tones. He was their leader, the one who made Krolia so angry.

"Who are your companions, Krolia?"

Coleen turned back at Antok's voice. He looked down at her with open curiosity, though only because he was nearly twice her height. Coleen reached out a hand. "My name is Coleen Holt. We spoke on the coms."

"Ah, the prisoner hacker. The empire had quite a file on you. I believe you were scheduled to be sent to a high security scientific research facility." Antok passed her hand and clasped her forearm like Thace had. His fingers overlapped where he held her, but his grip was gentle in its firmness. "I am glad we have your abilities out of their grasp."

Coleen glanced wide eyed at Krolia and then made eye contact with Antok. "I... Thank you."

"Coleen has been doing wonders with the programs from the cruiser." Ulaz offered an encouraging smile and winked.

Krolia cocked a hip and folded her arms. "We are too removed from the empire to test the computer system, but the ships themselves are nearly complete. We're waiting for two circumstances to resolve."

Ulaz stared at her intensely and added, "The crystal from the cruiser is incapable of powering all three ships. And... Antok... the other..."

"Where are the lions? We must be away as soon as possible."

Krolia and Ulaz flinched at their leader's voice. Thace followed and circled in front. "Kolivan, there is a more sensitive matter." Krolia covered her mouth with two fingers and turned away. Thace put a hand on Kolivan's arm and the other man stopped.

Kolivan blinked, his gaze flicking to Krolia's blade at her waist, and turned to his agents. "Clear the area. Make sure we have defenses in order. Thace, I am not pleased how easily we ambushed your camp. Krolia, with me." Then he moved on.

Krolia didn't look as their leader passed her, but she held out an arm. Thace paused and she hissed, "Does he know?"

Thace leaned close and whispered, "I have bought you discretion... but I will not reveal what you have hidden. Teacher... I suggest you act with haste. You no longer have the luxury of time." He stepped around her and followed Kolivan into the dark.

Antok raised an eyebrow in Thace's direction and asked, "What is going on, Krolia?"

Krolia chewed her cheek and followed the others without answering. Coleen watched her leave with anxious sympathy turning her stomach and said, "I'll find Lance and the blue lion."

She left the campfire. Chad and Brad followed her. "We'll help you."

Coleen glanced over her shoulder. "They're not going to do anything."

"We're more worried about what Lance will do," Chad answered.

Coleen chewed on her hangnail with fresh worry making her head pound. They were between the ships when Brad whispered, "That's odd."

Chad held his gun at the ready and murmured, "Get behind us, Coleen."

She put a hand on his shoulder and let them take the lead. Brad asked, "Did they go somewhere else to sleep?"

Chad looked at the ground and scuffed the ground with his boot. "No. They came this way." He crouched and cursed. Pointing, he said, "He knew we'd see them from the other side of the ships, so he went the opposite direction." He stood and scanned the horizon. "With the lion, making a huge loop wouldn't be a problem. Coleen, they've gone after Keith."

Coleen sprinted back the way they'd come, lifting her skirt. When she rounded the ships, she shouted, "Krolia! Krolia, he's gone! They're both gone!"

"Coleen, what's wrong? What's happened?" Krolia sprinted and gripped Coleen's arms.

Coleen said in tears, "Lance and the blue lion are missing! They went after Keith!"

The fear Krolia had been holding in check for days flashed through her eyes. Her chest rose rapidly and she bore her teeth in a snarl. Whipping around, she snapped, "Thace, Ulaz, start the land crosser."

Brad and Chad jogged back. Chad re-holstered his gun and said, "He's only got an hour's head start on us, but that lion crosses ground faster than we can."

Coleen wiped at her eyes and marched toward the all terrain vehicle. "I'm coming too."

Krolia climbed over the side into the driver's seat with a steel glance at her. "Get in."

"Krolia, no."

Krolia glared at Thace. "I said she's coming."

Coleen opened the door and grabbed Chad's offered hand. Settling between him and Brad, she said, "I need a gun."

"Coleen-"

"Give her a fucking gun, Ulaz!"

Thace put a hand on Krolia's arm. His voice was low as he said, "Krolia, look at me. Nothing has changed." Reaching to the compartment on the side of the vehicle, he removed a pistol and held it out. "Coleen, let us lead."

Coleen checked the gun and tucked it into her belt. "Understood."

Antok climbed over the side and settled in the back. "I am coming as well. Kolivan will hold this base."

Krolia responded by gunning the engines.

* * *

Lance let Blue do most of the work as she ran across the plains. She knew where she was going, leaving him to get a feel for her movement and controls. It was smooth, but felt like trying to ride a horse and steer a bike at the same time. She was more than the fighter jets they'd trained to fly. How had Keith managed to land the red lion by himself?

Blue let out a purr and Lance felt her reassurance flood into him. She was right. They were finally out here doing something. This was better than waiting for someone to rescue Keith. This was better than being told he wasn't good enough. Blue gave him a mental nuzzle and he shivered. Right. Concentrate on piloting. Remember the drills. Blue chuffed and roared in approval. She was laughing. Lance smirked. Yeah... this felt right.

They ran through the night for several hours. When Blue finally started slowing down, there was a low glow on the horizon. Blue went into a crouch and crept forward to the crest of a low hill. Lance stood from the pilot's seat and went down the ramp. Outside, he laid on the ground beside the lion and crawled to the top. "Where are they, Blue?"

She answered in his mind with a low growl, but he understood where she meant. She backed up, silent as the hunter she was, and left him. Gritting his teeth, he crawled forward and slid down the other side of the hill. While Blue met up with her sister, he'd find Keith. He ran toward the fires dotting the village ahead. It was too quiet now that Blue was gone. Without even his footsteps to keep him company, he found himself jumping at every shadow.

He tried to keep quiet, prayed that he wasn't as loud as he feared, and entered the edge of the village. Blue had said the earthen hut in the center was where Keith was. Lance kept an eye out as he got closer. Whoever had taken him was nowhere in sight. It did _not_ give an ounce of comfort. But then he was at the door. Steeling himself, he ducked inside.

He expected chains or rope, but there was only Keith. He was sleeping on some kind of mat, his head on one arm and his hair covering his face. The locals had dressed him in a simple skirt. His skin was marred with some kind of shimmering substance and what looked like dirt. He looked alright. He looked beautiful. Lance could have cried in relief. Rushing forward, he knelt beside Keith and shook his shoulder. "Keith, wake up buddy."

Keith startled and lifted a fist before his eyes widened. "Lance? Lance! Lance, thank god you're alright!" He hugged Lance tight with his chin on his shoulder and said, "I was so scared. In the water..."

Lance kissed Keith's cheek and said, "It's over. It's all over. I came to take you back."

Keith nodded. "Yeah. Let's go home."

Lance took Keith's hand and crouched by the door. "The lions are waiting outside of town."

Keith squeezed and answered, "Roger, sharpshooter."

Lance nodded. "On three. One, two, three!" He pushed through the hanging grasses and took two steps.

A plume of flame rose thirty feet into the sky. The sudden heat was intense. He put up an arm at the same time Keith wrapped his arms around him and pulled them both to the ground. Keith's hand covered Lance's head as they both panted in sudden fear. Then the flames died down and Lance saw small unfamiliar alien feet.

Keith moved first. Holding Lance to himself, he shouted, "Just let us go!" Lance finally looked around and saw the natives that had taken Keith and tried to take him were gathered around. One particular rotund native arusian was speaking. While Lance struggled to take in what was happening, Keith shot back, "We don't want your fucking worship! We want to go home!"

Lance asked, "What's going on?"

Red and Blue growled ominously and emerged from hiding. The natives smiled and cheered upon seeing them. Blue was super pissed, which surprised Lance more than the natives. Keith snarled, sounding a lot like the lions, and put his forehead to Lance's. "They worship the lions and won't let me..." He bit his lip and shut his eyes. "They won't let _us_ leave. It wouldn't be hard to beat them up and escape, but Red... The lions are everything to these people. I don't want to hurt them. Not after everything the empire has done to so many people like them."

"Hey, mullet... don't cry."

Keith chuckled weakly and wiped at his eyes. "I'm just so frustrated. I was lonely... and scared."

Lance offered a brave smirk. "Well... for what it's worth, Krolia and the others are going to be coming shortly. So we may as well enjoy the party." He stood and took Keith's hands. Pulling him to his feet, he said, "Let's dance, alpha."

Keith took a deep breath and followed him to where the natives circled the bonfire. Lance smiled with full dimples and tugged. He was starting to feel again. The silence from the past two days wasn't so oppressive anymore. The musicians played drums and reed instruments, and even though he could only feel the vibrations, it was enough. He twisted his hips and jumped in time with the drums. When he looked at Keith, he was smiling, even though it was shy. Like he wasn't trying to enjoy being together again.

* * *

Coleen grabbed the knife Brad had made from scrap metal and animal hide and used it to cut her dress so she'd be able to run. Handing it back, she vaulted the side of the vehicle and followed Ulaz and Thace to where Antok and Krolia observed the village. They spoke in low tones. Coleen overheard Krolia say, "... are there near the fire. Those two like the other earthlings are the ones bonded to the lions."

Antok replied, "The kits appear to be unconscious. If the lions are here, why are they not rescuing their paladins?"

Thace handed Coleen a pair of binoculars and answered, "Their abilities are limited by their paladins. When Lance was within the healing pod of the castle of lions, the blue lion was almost entirely incapacitated."

Coleen looked through the binoculars and brought the village into focus. The little creatures Lance had described were gathered around a bonfire. They danced and played music that could faintly be heard from where they watched. Coleen looked until she found Keith and Lance. They were cuddled up together. Lance had paint on half of his face.

As she watched, a native approached them with a platter of food. Keith startled awake when she was less than a foot from him and scooted away holding Lance to his chest. The woman held out the food insistently and Keith declined it vehemently. She bowed low at the waist and placed the plate near them, backing away without standing. Keith glared at her before looking once again at Lance.

Chad took the binoculars and scanned the scene below. Handing them to Brad, he muttered, "It looks like a sacrificial ritual." Coleen glared at him as Krolia growled. Chad cleared his throat and swung his legs over the side of the rocky slope. "Coleen, Brad, and myself will flank right."

"Thace and I will take them head on," Krolia replied.

Antok asked, "Wouldn't it be safer for Mrs. Holt to spot for us from here?"

Coleen opened her mouth, but Chad said first, "Don't worry about momma bear. She's not as good a shot as Lance, but Coleen knows her way through a combat zone." Then he put a hand on her shoulder SWAT style and dropped over the bluff.

Coleen followed a second later. Chad helped her land and took the lead toward the village. The lions sat before the bright sunrise. As long as they continued to face them, the natives wouldn't see them coming. They were halfway to the village center when Antok said through their coms, "Wait to engage until we know they're hostile."

"Negative, brother. They took our kit by force. We have all the intel we need." Krolia's cold words were followed by alarmed shouts.

Ulaz cursed and growled, "Wait! We are not yet in position!"

"Early. Why am I not surprised," Antok muttered reproachfully.

Chad increased their run to a sprint. When they rounded the huts, the square was in chaos. Logs had been knocked from the fire, threatening to set buildings ablaze. The natives were running in terror. When they saw the humans, they slid to change direction. The lions stood, blocking out the sun as they sought out their paladins in the riot.

Coleen forced her way into the crowd. The natives were barely taller than her waist, but they crushed against her. She braced with all her strength and called, "Keith! Lance!"

"Coleen!" Keith shouted back from somewhere to her right.

"We're coming!" Coleen screamed over the din, "Come towards my voice!"

He called out again. When Coleen rounded the fire, she saw him forcing his way against the crowd to her. Coleen reached out, fingers stretched. Keith's fingertips brushed hers. Then he grabbed hold and his footing slipped. Coleen gasped and laced their fingers, yanking him to her chest and keeping them upright. Through her com, she relayed, "I have Keith! Does anyone have eyes on Lance?" To Keith, she asked, "Where is he?"

Keith braced as the last natives rushed by. "We got separated near the fire."

"Three o'clock!"

Coleen turned as Brad aimed where Lance was being dragged away by a native holding his hand. Keith gasped and pulled out of her hold. Reaching for the gun, he shouted, "Don't shoot!"

Brad pulled the trigger as Keith pushed up. The blast went high, but Keith didn't stop. Using a leg, he knocked out one of Brad's knees and completed the take down with a knee placed in the middle of Brad's shoulders below one hand. Coleen screeched, "What-"

Keith took the com from Brad's ear and shouted through his panting, "Hold your fire! I repeat, do not shoot!" A roar punctuated his command.

Coleen's jaw dropped as the red lion walked to her paladin. Keith let Brad up and offered a hand before meeting Red. She crouched over him and looked to her sister. Keith ran a hand along her underside and jogged to Blue. The blue lion lifted her head to reveal Lance kneeling in the dirt with the native cowering under him. Keith shouted, "Lance!"

Lance looked up, but the native clung to his arm in fear. Keith put the com in his ear and said, "We're unharmed. The arusians are not a threat."

Coleen overheard Lance ask, "Is that the blades?"

"Uh..." Keith's tone dropped and he asked nervously, "Can everybody... um... sound off?"

Chad answered, "Holt, Miller, and Davis here."

"Krolia and myself are here as well, kit."

"Thace?" Keith turned, seeking him out in the abandoned square. When the assassin rounded the bonfire, Keith took off sprinting. He slammed into Thace's chest and squeezed him tight. Thace went down on one knee and held the back of Keith's head in one large palm. Keith was trembling, every breath aparent as his bare chest heaved unevenly.

Thace began murmuring to Keith. Coleen pulled the com out of her ear. Those words weren't for her. Instead, she went to Lance where he stood dejectedly with the arusian hiding behind his legs. When he saw her, he glanced away sheepishly. Coleen bit ehr lip and reached out to cup Lance's cheek. He looked at her with wide anxious eyes and she signed, "I'm glad you're both safe."

"Are you mad at me?"

The fear in his whispered question hurt her heart. "Yes, but I was more scared." She pulled him down into her and hugged him tight. She would deal with his reckless behavior later. Right now, he needed a mother's love.

* * *

Antok watched the scene from the shadows near Ulaz. The latter finished scanning their surroundings and approached the two males who stood at the other side of the square keeping a careful watch for enemy movement. The woman was moving her hands rapidly and the taller kit nodded at times with his head ducked in shame. Her care and affection was intimate, though there was no physical resemblance between them. The man had called her 'momma bear'. Antok didn't know the the second part, but he recognized the mother in her. It was what he'd seen in his own mother and the woman he loved, the mother of his son.

However it was the other kit that demanded his attention. Thace was overly fond of the little one, so small in the agent's arms. So this was the reason they'd all been so quiet during the night trek. Antok furrowed his brow in concern as he listened in on Thace and the kit.

"I wanted to come home, but they wouldn't listen! I begged them to let me go for days, Thace! What took you so long?" The accusation was weakened by the kit's desperate rasp. Like he was on the verge of tears.

Thace tensed up and kissed the kit's hair. "Forgive me, precious one. We came as soon as we learned where you were." The kit only moaned and shivered. Thace looked up at Krolia.

Her eyes were brimming with tears and she held a hand to her mouth. She approached almost cautiously and knelt behind the kit. Wrapping one arm around his chest and pressing her cheek into his hair, she soothed, "We're here now, Keith. You're safe."

"Breathe, kit... like I taught you. Focus." Thace's guidance and Krolia's comfort finally broke through the kit's hysteria.

Antok blinked in understanding. Stepping back, he vanished into the shadows and said, "Leader, we have found the missing kits and their lions. Our return is imminent. Father... there is something we must discuss... as a family."

* * *

 **I swear I've worked every possible familial relationship between Kolivan and Keith into these stories! Review please?**


	24. New Faces

Thace heard footsteps at the edge of the square, but paid it no heed, instead tightening his hold on the boy in his arms. The sounds persisted, growing in volume. Laying back his ears in annoyance, Thace held Keith's head to his shoulder and whispered, "Take the kits to the land crosser, Krolia. I'll be along soon."

She looked over her shoulder and stood. "Come with me, little one."

Keith resisted a moment and looked up at Thace. Thace lifted his chin and nodded towards Krolia. Keith exhaled and ducked under her arm, leaning into her. Krolia wrapped her arm around him securely and awakened her sword, holding it at her side. She called to Coleen and the others. They formed up on her with the kits in the center, and left the small village.

"Where are they going? Will the lion goddess return?"

Their plaintive pleas only angered him. Thace stood to his full height and glared down at the natives. "No, our kits will not be back." They flinched at his tone, but they found no sympathy from him. "You do not seem to understand how close you came to destruction. I should kill you all for this. It is only by his word you yet stand, that child you stole from us."

The natives shrunk away in fear. Thace turned and caught Antok staring at him. Gripping his blade tighter, he threatened, "If you take them again, what gods you worship will not save you."

Then he followed the others before he lost what little self control he still had. When he reached the base of the bluffs, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Focus. They were safe. That was all that mattered.

"Are you alright?"

Thace rolled his shoulders and started climbing. "I'm fine."

Antok didn't reply as he climbed beside him. When they reached the top, the lions were laid out protectively around the vehicle. Chad's jacket was draped over Lance's shoulders and the blanket from the med kit was wrapped around Keith. Coleen fussed about him, lifting the edge over his head and making sure he wasn't sick or feverish.

Krolia looked up from where she sat on the hood of the vehicle when he and Antok approached. Sliding off, she reached for Keith's hand and called, "Load up. It's five hours back to camp."

"Shotgun!" Brad called as Lance opened his mouth.

Lance protested, "Hey!" as Brad laughed and jumped in the front passenger seat. Chad ruffled Lance's hair and climbed into the driver's seat muttering, "I've been wanting to take this thing for a spin."

Antok put a hand on Krolia's shoulder in passing and took his place in the rear where he'd ridden before. Ulaz and Coleen took one bench and Thace climbed in next to Krolia. Keith sat on the floor and Lance settled next to him. Keith shifted the blanket until it covered both of them and Lance lifted the jacket to cover their heads. Then the vehicle started and they began the long trek back to the ships.

Within minutes, Keith's head rested against Thace's calf. The silence below the blanket said they'd fallen asleep. The lions loped silently beside the vehicle, though their eyes often landed where their paladins rested. Halfway back, Coleen pulled her feet onto the bench and leaned into Ulaz's shoulder to sleep.

Thace smiled at his friend. Then another weight pressed into his side. He glanced sideways where Krolia had finally succumbed to fatigue. He shifted, careful not to wake her or the kits, and wrapped an arm around her. That was right. It wasn't just Keith he'd been worried about. Krolia had been inconsolable during the stalemate. But now it was over. Thace only wished her restful sleep. The other blades would surely question her motives when they returned to camp.

* * *

The vehicle jerked to a halt and Thace snorted awake. He blinked in the afternoon sun and stretched. Krolia arched her back and yawned. She reached down and barely lifted the edge of the jacket. Smiling, she whispered, "They're still asleep. Should we wake them?"

Thace supported Keith's body as he knelt beside him. "You saw how tired they were. Even if they wake up early tomorrow, they need the rest."

"To the lions?"

Thace blinked slowly. "To the lions." He gently scooped Lance into his arms as Krolia brushed Keith's hair aside. This was how she saw him. Not as a young warrior, but as a vulnerable child. Her child. Thace swallowed the lump in his throat. She wasn't alone in that thought.

Krolia shifted the blanket and cradled Keith in her arms. They climbed from the vehicle and walked toward the lions. Blue turned the corner between the ships first while Red waited for them to pass. Blue used a foot to rake the grass bed they'd made back together and laid out beside it. When Thace approached, her cool breath blew over him. He placed Lance in the nest and smiled when the boy curled up with a sigh.

Krolia knelt in the nest and set Keith beside Lance. She closed her eyes and bit her lip. Then she stood. Thace watched her lift her chin and regain the image of a woman with complete control. The image of a blade, the daughter of their leader. His chest burned with pride for her. He was about to follow when a burst of air fluttered his hood.

Looking back, Thace saw the blue lion drop her chin to her chest and close her eyes. A faint rumbling purr emanated from her. Thace bowed his head with a hand over his heart and answered the wordless apology, "Thank you, brave lion. I am sorry for frightening you last night when I stopped him. He does not even know the lengths of his own abilities. You and your sister... I hope your other siblings find paladins like them."

Blue closed her eyes, her purr becoming slightly louder for a few seconds. When Lance stirred, she quieted and placed her head on her front paws. When Thace walked away, the red lion stepped over him and curled up over her sister. She became immobile except for the occasional flick of her tail.

Thace put a hand on the ships and looked around the camp for Krolia. The eyes of his fellow blades shadowed his movements. It wasn't direct staring, but it was heavy. He straightened up. This was expected. He'd warned Keith of this exact thing.

"Thace."

Like a thrown switch, the weight vanished as Kolivan called his name. The relief it brought made him take a deep breath, barely managing not to gasp. He sought out his leader and found the humans, Ulaz, and Krolia. Kolivan gestured them to follow and walked to the ship the blades had arrived in. Thace followed. Let the inquisition begin.

Kolivan led them to the conference room. The room where tasks were delegated and risks assessed. Risks like the humans. There were definite gaps in their knowledge about the blades, but it varied from person to person. Honestly, Thace was curious how they would answer Kolivan's questions because he wasn't sure how extensive it was. A quiet presence in the corner went unnoticed by the humans. Thace didn't draw attention to it and stood against the wall.

"I will start this interview by telling you all that the other beings you referred to as 'refugees' have been cleared and released. They were deemed a non threat and know little that would put our guild at risk. They left this planet just past dawn." Kolivan took in the faces in the room and exhaled. Lifting a hand, he said, "Ulaz, I believe it was you who initiated first contact with the colony 'Earth'. Let us start there. How did these people gain close confidence within your circle?"

Ulaz didn't look at anyone except Kolivan as he answered, "That is a sensitive answer I do not feel comfortable giving."

Kolivan blinked and asked, "Thace, perhaps you can answer?"

"I believe officers Holt, Miller, and Davis could provide more succinct explanations, leader." Thace felt the cold stare of his leader even though his expression didn't change.

Kolivan ignored Krolia and asked, "Which of you earth kind would like to answer my question?"

Brad looked to Coleen and stepped forward. He put two fingers to his forehead, a salute Thace had seen Lance and Keith give, and stood at attention. "My name is Brad Davis. I was a Spec Ops agent trained in tactical invasion and enemy suppression. After serving actively for a decade, I taught at a facility called the Galaxy Garrison, one of many throughout our world that trained the next generation in military tactics. My particular complex focused on teaching pilots to fly our ships. Fighter jets.

"After the invasion, myself and Officer Chad Miller were brought aboard what we now know as the Galra Star Cruiser under the command of General Sendak. We only dealt with his underlings, imprisoned for months, until Retired Officer Coleen Holt appeared amidst the chaos of an attack your agents orchestrated. We fled the cruiser, meeting two of our former students by pure chance. They had weapons and a route we followed. It led us to the lions and a docked cruiser. Upon the destruction of Sendak's vessel, we found ourselves marooned on this planet and set about making ourselves useful. That was seven weeks ago."

Kolivan raised an eyebrow. Krolia interpreted, "He means seven quintants short of two pheobs."

Kolivan exhaled, the gears turning behind vacant eyes. "Two pheobs. Are you aware of how much time has passed since your planet's colonization?"

Chad shook his head. "Time wasn't exactly on our minds when we were prisoners of the galra empire."

Kolivan tilted his head. "Understandable. Then I shall inform you that it has been nine pheobs since the blue lion was confirmed to be hidden on your planet."

Coleen gasped and covered her mouth. Brad and Chad looked at her and she whispered, "Nearly a year," with a glance at Krolia to confirm. Krolia barely nodded.

Thace shared a glance with Ulaz. Had Kolivan already made up his mind to trust the humans? Kolivan continued, "And these kits... your students... what do you know of their connections to the lions and what are your intentions toward them?"

"Connection? You mean how they talk to each other?" Chad flexed his arms as he crossed them. "Look, I don't know what you want to hear, but whatever those boys are messed up in, we're not letting them handle it alone. Lance and Keith are our responsibility as teachers. Wherever they go, we go. _Capiche_?"

"Capiche?"

Coleen put a hand on Chad's arm. "It's italian, a language from earth. It means, do you understand... in a somewhat coarse manner." She gave Chad a disapproving look. "I have a more personal stake in this." Coleen looked Kolivan straight in the eye. "The kit paired to the red lion is very important to me. In the absence of his mother and after the death of his father, I spent many years raising him. He is like a second son to me... and... I know he is more than he appears." She dropped her gaze to the floor and wouldn't look at anyone.

Kolivan's brow furrowed. Antok finally shifted, startling the earthlings. He tilted his head and suggested, "Perhaps if we cleared the room, Mrs. Holt would be more willing to share." To the earthlings, he said, "I was analyzing your testimony as you spoke. It proved honest. We shall discuss what your purpose in the coming quintants will be Officers Miller and Davis. You are both excused. Mrs. Holt, if you would be so kind, please remain for further questioning."

"That's not-"

Coleen cleared her throat and Brad stopped advancing toward the lieutenant. He shot her a look and she insisted, "I trust Krolia. They won't hurt me."

"Keith wouldn't like us leaving you alone."

Coleen smirked. "Then it's a good thing he's asleep. Go, Brad."

Chad glared menacingly toward Antok, flexing his impressive physique another time, and paced toward the door. Brad followed a second later, his posture tense. Kolivan asked, "Have they been hostile before?"

Ulaz nodded. "They were when we were thrown together after commandeering a vessel. The kit, Keith, was able to calm them and explain the situation."

"And what situation was that, Ulaz?" Antok poignantly asked. Ulaz looked to Krolia, but said nothing. Then Antok coaxed, "I know, sister. There is nothing you need hide here."

Krolia looked at him, the motion sudden and frightened. Coleen slid her hand into Krolia's and squeezed. They made eye contact. Coleen nodded with a half smile. Krolia lifted her head and looked at Kolivan. "The kit, Keith, is mine. I am his mother. I gave my blade to his father when I returned to the order. Ulaz recognized it during the initial days of earth's conquest and schemed with Thace to take Keith when they recovered the lions from the empire. When I heard about the blue lion's discovery..."

"You set the final stages of your own mission into action and returned to earth. I understand, Krolia. Though you know that is not our way." Kolivan closed his eyes and leaned more on the table behind him. "I take it Mrs. Holt was aware of this complication whereas Officers Miller and Davis are not? And what of the boy? Does he know of the blood in his veins? Have you told him your secret, Krolia?"

Thace and Ulaz shared a look again. Ulaz opened his mouth, but slowly closed it and looked expectantly at their teacher. Krolia looked at the ground and shook her head. "No, I haven't told him. I was ashamed... as a mother. I wanted him to know his father, Kolivan. It was my intention to return when this war was finished, but it found him first and..." She swallowed thickly and knelt with her hands on her thighs. "I know I should have taken him into hiding, leader, but please don't punish him for it. I am responsible and I alone."

"Does he know he is galra, sister?" Antok asked again.

Ulaz finally found his voice and said, "Yes. Thace and myself told him when he was held aboard Sendak's cruiser, though he did not tell his previous teachers or the blue paladin."

"Previous?"

Thace nodded once and stepped forward. "I am his mentor." He knelt beside Krolia and looked at the floor. "It was I who made the final judgement to begin the kit's initiation into our order. I trained him in secret aboard Sendak's cruiser. I shared information about his mother's origins at that time. He has proven resourceful and talented. He shares our interests in bringing down the empire. He..." He paused to gather his thoughts. Rambling would not help Keith's case to join the blades. He felt Kolivan's gaze burning a hole into him, but refused to look up.

"Mrs. Holt, Krolia, and Thace, you are free to go. Ulaz, I have several questions for you specifically."

Thace stood and glanced toward Ulaz. Ulaz offered an encouraging smile and tilted his head at the door. Krolia took the lead. When Thace saw her hand form a fist, he blocked her from view. Coleen walked a few steps ahead of him and didn't stop until she was outside. Thace put a hand on Krolia's wrist and stopped her before she entered the sunlight.

She paused, pulling lightly, but he knew that wasn't what she really wanted. She swallowed hard again and put a hand to her face. "I thought I could tell him without getting emotional."

"It's not... Krolia, we knew..." He pushed her hair behind her ear and gazed down at her, the woman he respected so much.

She leaned into the wall behind her and pulled Thace against her. Krolia's arms crossed behind his neck and the pressure between them was strong. She whispered, "Thank you, Thace."

"Anything for you... teacher."

The hall was quiet. Even their breathing was hushed as they shared air. He didn't notice a third person until Antok called, "Thace... come spar with me."

Their eyes met. Krolia blinked, her energy and heartbeat a raging storm she did not show. Thace stepped back against the other side of the hall. "Lead on, Antok."

Antok passed, pausing to put a hand on Krolia's cheek, and led outside with a flick of his tail. They walked from camp, passing where the lions slept. They seemed undisturbed, but Thace stopped at a small sound.

"Thace?"

Thace smiled over his shoulder. "It's alright, little one. Go back to sleep. You've had a few harrowing days."

Keith frowned and rubbed an arm self consciously. "It's just... my knife. I left it when they took me, but I don't know where it is. Thace... I can't lose it."

Thace looked at Antok who nodded permission. He went to Keith and settled a hand on Keith's head saying, "It is not lost, kit. I know exactly where your blade is. If you focus, I know you would find it as well. But now you must rest. When you wake, we can go into the prairie. How does that sound?"

Keith slumped where he stood. "You really want me to sleep that badly?"

"To prove it, I will _only_ take you if you rest." Thace smirked at Keith and ruffled his hair. "Now back to the lions. Lance will miss you." Keith fought a yawn, his face twitching before giving in. Groaning, he turned back to the lions and crawled through a gap between Red's paws. Thace turned and followed Antok facing the setting sun.

* * *

Keith sat next to Lance facing the grasslands. Coleen popped up at his shoulder with a short, "Hey." She held out two shallow bowls and asked, "How long are they going to be at that?"

Keith signed her words absentmindedly at this point and answered, "Who knows? They started last night." He put his chin on a fist and pouted, "I still don't know where my knife is. I mean, how can I focus when no one will even talk to me to tell me what's going on?"

Coleen chuckled under her breath and fluffed his hair. "I don't know what to do about that, but a hot meal always helps. Eat up. I doubt we'll have access to fresh foods much longer."

Lance perked up when Keith kept signing. "Are we leaving Arus soon?"

"It's only a matter of time, boys," Coleen answered and started backward. "Now eat your food."

Lance made a noise in annoyance and stirred the food resembling coarse oatmeal and berries. Keith blew on a large spoonful and dug in. He made a mental note not to leave leftovers this time and ate diligently. It was hard to believe there was a time he'd actually turned down home cooked meals after what they'd been through. As he chewed he faced the prairie again where Thace still sparred with the stranger from the day before. So much for training.

It was impressive though. Since Keith'd woken up a few hours before dawn, they hadn't taken a break. Lance had said the blades hardly slept while he was missing. To go so long without crashing was not recommended... and still they fought without any signs of collapse. Then there was the fighting itself. Thace wasn't holding back. If his opponent missed or failed a block, they'd seriously injure if not kill one another. Their speed and strength was intimidating. For the first time in months, Keith doubted whether he would ever be that good. Maybe becoming a blade was a bad idea.

The log jostled as someone sat on the opposite end with a heavy sigh. Keith glanced sideways with a raised eyebrow. They were galra, unsurprisingly. They hadn't seen any of the other refugees since they'd woken up. This particular galra wore a uniform similar to the ones he and Lance wore. His visible skin was light blue in contrast to Ulaz who had 'tanned' with exposure to the sun. A silvery gray braid peeked out from the depths of his hood and a long tail curled over the log. The tufted tip twitched like Red's when she was annoyed.

Keith followed the stranger's gaze toward Thace and asked, "Is your mentor ignoring you, too?" The galra grunted and folded their hands under their chin. Keith scooted closer and offered a hand. "My name's Keith."

The galra turned slightly and curiously scrutinized the offered hand. After hesitating, he grasped it and said in a surprisingly mellow tenor voice, "Regris."

Keith grinned and leaned back on the log. "It's an honor to meet you, Regris." Lance tilted an ear toward the conversation. "It's nice to talk to someone new for a change. How long have you been a novice?"

"Far longer than you, no doubt," Regris quipped with a tinge of ego.

Keith smirked. "Try me."

Regris sat up straighter, but his tail still twitched at the challenge. "My father began training me when I came of age. My mother's blade became mine after her passing four deca-pheobs ago. I wonder whether you understand that weight."

Oh. Keith's smile fell and he glowered at the ground. Of course. It wasn't a gift to bear the blade. He apologized, "I'm sorry about your mother, Regris. Krolia and Thace told me of the traditions of the Tribe of Marmora, but I wasn't aware they were still practiced."

Regris's bitter expression softened in surprise and he looked back at the dueling pair. "It was a long time ago... before I was given her blade." He cleared his throat and asked, "So how long have you held your blade?"

Keith rubbed the back of his neck, suddenly hot. "Actually... my dad gave it to me..." he did some quick math, "about fifteen deca-pheobs ago, but Thace has only been training me for a total of maybe six pheobs."

Regris nodded in understanding. "Your father's injury is not dishonorable for him to pass on his blade while he yet lives... and your mother must have been quite the individual to draw the attention of an active agent."

"Uh..." Keith deadpanned, "Actually..."

"Regris."

They both turned at the commanding tone of a man. He was tall, though not as tall as the blade Thace sparred with. Yellow eyes glowed from beneath the hood, a long white braid wrapping around his throat like a necklace. Red facial markings disappeared under the hood near his eyebrows and a severe frown marred his mouth. His uniform had bands across both shoulders like Krolia's. It reminded Keith of the bands officers at the garrison had when they increased in rank.

Regris stood and put an open hand over his heart. "Coming, leader." Keith jolted almost imperceptibly and looked at the older galra again. He almost missed Regris say, "I must go, but I would be gladdened to speak with you again. We'll have to spar sometime." Then he trotted toward the other man.

The leader of the blades whispered to Regris and gently shoved him toward the other blades gathered near a ship. Keith pushed off the log and ran to where the leader had started walking away. "Hey, wait!"

The leader paused and raised an eyebrow, that severe expression never changing. "Yes, kit?"

Keith refused to be cowed, but struggled to find his voice. "Um... I... I was wondering what was..." His question died on his lips and the galra continued to stare him down, his eyebrow arching further. Now he did shy away. His mouth went dry and his ears were on fire.

"Keith, come."

Keith felt cold relief at Krolia's gentle voice and saved, "Uh, I gotta go," and fled from the imposing galra. He shivered as the galra continued to stare at his back. No wonder they'd been nervous about being checked up on. Krolia put a hand on Keith's neck and looked over his head toward the other. Keith leaned into her and asked, "Why is he so intense?"

Krolia looked down at him, eyes wide for a moment, and snorted. Her face broke into a smile and she covered her mouth as she giggled. Keith's embarrassment started to fade as her laughter became infectious and he gave a twitchy smile. She wrapped an arm around him with her hand in his hair and started walking. She leaned in and whispered, "I've been wondering that my entire life. If you find out, let me know."

Keith noticed the bag over her shoulder and asked, "What are we going to do?"

Krolia said, "We're going to forage for grains to supplement the voyage. Do you remember how to tell the edible plants from toxic ones?"

"Watch what the animals eat. If we eat them, we can eat what they eat."

Krolia kissed the top of his head and reached for his hand. "That's a smart kit. We'll take Lance along. I'm sure he'd enjoy the fresh air."

Keith grinned and turned. Waving a hand over his head, he shouted, "Lance! Come with us!"

Lance looked up and called, "Okay! Be right there!"

When Keith turned around, Krolia was a few steps ahead of him. "Here. Let me take the satchel."

Krolia glanced back. "That's sweet, but I've got them. Though I'll let you and Lance carry them on the way back."

She giggled again at his sour expression and he bit his cheek to stop a snarky reply. Then he saw his blade. She had it on a belt around her waist. He slowed and frowned. Lance's words from the lake came back like a slap in the face. Krolia was his mom. He hadn't had time to process it before, but now it was so obvious.

Blades were passed from parent to child. Blades could only be awakened by galra blood. Galra blood they shared as mother and son. "Um... Krolia? Can we talk about something?"

Krolia adjusted the strap of the satchel and glanced back. She came to a stop and asked, "What's the matter? Did something happen?"

Lance's approaching footsteps made Keith back down. He forced a smile and said, "I wanted to thank you for coming after me. You and Thace and everybody really came through when I needed you." Then before he over thought it, he hugged her tight. He closed his eyes and whispered, "I'm sorry I ever doubted you. Back on earth, I was terrified and you did everything to protect me. Then on the ship, I was still in the dark, but when Ulaz said I'd come to love you, I denied it with everything I had. I was wrong. I do love you... I'm sorry I don't say it enough."

There were so many more times he should have said how much he loved the people in his life. Sam and Coleen for welcoming him into their family. Matt and Katie for treating him like a brother. The other cadets for being his only friends growing up. Takashi and Adam for being the catalyst that changed his life completely. He was infinitely thankful that he still had Lance. That he hadn't missed the opportunity to express his ever growing affection for the blue eyed sharpshooter.

He squeezed Krolia tighter, not even caring who saw. He might not tell her verbally that he knew about her secret for some time as he grew more comfortable with the idea of having his birth mom back in his life. He still wanted her to know it only mattered that she was here now. There was a comfortable synergy between them. She was quiet and still, her arms circling him and making him feel safe and loved.

"Can I get in on this?"

Keith smirked at Lance, but Krolia's smile was mischievous. "Can you handle it?" She reached out and grabbed the shoulder of his armor, yanking him against her and Keith. Lance sputtered and yelped as the two of them laughed and squished him. Then Krolia took a step back and said breathlessly, "Alright, you two. We should get going or we'll never fill the grain sacks before nightfall."

Keith stretched his side out. "Can we start with a jog?"

"Yes, little one."

Lance groaned and looked at the sky. "I'm looking forward to the cramps already."

* * *

 **And bam! My inspiration is on point! Review? Help a gal out?**


	25. Broken Exile

Keith perched precariously on a high beam, one leg swaying slowly. Lance was below bent into a cramped corner between the cargo boxes. Keith glanced down every now and again. Lance had taken apart an imperial rifle. He was muttering under his breath while he propped a hand held device on his leg to draw the rifle parts in detail. Notes about how it fit together filled the margin. He'd use a finger to slide between different drawings in different angles. He was engrossed.

Keith smiled fondly and watched the door Krolia and the others had gone through hours before. What could possibly be taking so long? He spun Allura's ring on his finger. More time passed. Then the door opened. Keith dropped to the floor and wound through the emerging assassins. Before anyone could stop him, he ducked under an arm and slid in as the door closed. A few people watched him curiously, but no one intervened.

Inside, the leader, the quiet giant, and Krolia were standing close together speaking in hushed tones. Keith paused and glanced back at the door. A slightly breathy, but hoarse voice coaxed, "Join us, little one."

Keith approached somewhat apprehensively. "I was looking for Ulaz about Lance's prosthetic."

"Ah. He spoke of the blue paladin's impairment."

Keith bristled and corrected brusquely, "He's not useless."

The stranger chuckled lightly and held up a hand. "It wasn't my intention to imply he was. I mean no insult, kit." He sat on the back of a chair and pushed back his hood. His features were blue. Silver hair was razed to the scalp on one side, the other half pulled into a loose braid that brushed his shoulder. He gestured to a chair and said, "We haven't been properly introduced. I am called Antok. Myself and Krolia operate beneath our leader and father, Kolivan."

Keith gripped the back of the chair with white knuckles and repeated, "Your father?!"

Krolia shot a glare at Antok who said apologetically, "There is no need for secrets here, sister."

Krolia said through her teeth, "Of course, dear brother."

Antok wore a shit eating grin as Kolivan sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Please, it has only been two quintants."

Krolia folded her arms and sulked, "Father, this is the red paladin. The one I told you about." Her voice dropped with heavy meaning Keith could only guess about.

Kolivan blinked down at Keith and he gulped. His grandfather. His uncle. His mother. He was suddenly light headed and fell into the chair. Antok's warm hand gripped his shoulder and he asked, "Are you well, lad?"

Krolia knelt on his other side and put a hand to his forehead. "Precious one, you look pale."

Keith cleared his throat. "Uh... maybe I _should_ see Ulaz in the med bay. I've been kind of sick all morning. Bad food, I think."

Krolia bit her lip and knit her brows in worry. "Want someone to go with you?"

Her concern made guilt settle in his stomach like the illness he was lying about. "It's probably nothing. Nerves or something dumb."

Krolia held eye contact and exhaled slowly. "Alright. If you feel worse, tell someone."

"Yes, Krolia." He stood and backed toward the door praying his knees didn't give out. "I'll, uh, be in the med bay if you're looking for me." He tapped the doorpad and turned straight into Lance. They both stumbled, holding each other's arms before catching their balance.

"What-"

Keith grabbed Lance's hand and squeezed. Then he tugged Lance after him. They passed several assassins, but Keith kept his hood up and his eyes down. He needed every second it took to reach the med bay to get his nerves back under control. And he prayed that Ulaz wasn't in the med bay so he and Lance could have a private conversation for the first time since the blades had shown up.

When the medbay opened, it was dark inside. Taking a relieved breath, Keith shut the door behind them and messed with the keypad. It flashed twice and a somewhat familiar icon lit up. He bit his lip, unsure if that was the lights or the lock emblem.

"What's the matter? You're all spooked."

"Lance, I need to talk to you. Sign language doesn't... it can't..." Keith ran his hands through his hair and paced the length of the room.

"It's not the same. I get it." Lance pulled him to sit on an exam table. "So talk. I'm listening."

"Lance, holy frick, you know that guy? The one who sparred with Thace until he passed out? His name's Antok, and he's my freaking uncle! The leader guy, Kolivan... He's Krolia's dad! My grandfather, I guess. And I'm freaking out. It's like, why couldn't I just tell her before that I knew what I know? Now I have no options!?"

"Keith," Lance said slowly. He put his hands on Keith's shoulders and said, "Slow down. Start over. Your mom has family here?"

"Yes! And they're the ones in charge. Why-" He froze as the hair on his arms stood up. The room was dark, but he felt a flash of energy. In that moment, he saw the body shift on another exam table. "Lance-"

"Calm yourself, kit. It is only me."

"Thace, it's not what-" Keith cut himself off and backed into Lance. His mentor slowly sat up, his shoulders slumped and his gaze on the floor. Keith swallowed and asked, "How much did you hear?"

Thace exhaled with a low groan. Keith put his hands over his face and fell into the wall. This was the worst. Lance made a surprised noise and a taloned hand landed on Keith's shoulder. He looked up into Thace's face. Thace blinked sympathetically and knelt. Keith exhaled and knelt in front of him then reached for Lance's hand. Lance knelt as well and Keith signed, "I'll translate." Lance nodded and they both looked to Thace. Keith swallowed his fear. It was too late for that. "Why didn't she tell me?"

Thace smiled crookedly. "Why didn't you tell her?"

Lance asked, "So she really is his mother?"

Thace's ears drooped and he put a hand on each of their shoulders. "I do not need to answer. You know the truth in your hearts, children. Kit... perhaps I was wrong to discourage open sensitivity. I believed there would be more time for you to learn each other before your relationship was revealed." Thace closed his eyes and exhaled. "Even Antok has already broached the topic."

Keith furrowed his brow as the uncomfortable feeling from the day before came back. It had been frightening to see Thace lose consciousness. Keith's fists curled up and he said, "I don't trust him. Krolia doesn't seem sure about what he knows either."

Thace replied, "Antok is astute in ways only those trained by the blade from birth can hope to acheive. Kolivan has groomed him to be his inevitable successor. Krolia knows this. Though even I do not know if I passed his test."

"But you're a blade! Why would he-" Keith shut his mouth and forced himself to take a deep breath. He didn't need to get upset. Thace would tell him or he wouldn't. Only patience would tell which.

Thace's upper lip twitched and he praised, "Kit, you're learning faster than I can teach you."

Keith's chest twinged with pride and he sat up straighter. Lance giggled at his reaction when he translated. Keith elbowed him lightly in the ribs and flushed in embarrassment. Thace cleared his throat to draw their attention and explained, "Not every agent is chosen for the role of mentor. It is one of our highest honors to pass on the knowledge protected by our order. Especially to one such as yourself. Keith, I do not know if I will be your teacher much longer."

"I don't want a different teacher," Keith protested. "I won't accept that decision."

"Even if they are a better fit?"

"I assure you, they are not," Keith said adamantly, "and I'll fight anyone who says otherwise."

Thace nodded reverently with a hand over his heart. "Your continuing perseverance brings warmth to my being, little one. However, I believe we must address the situation at hand before antagonizing anyone. Keith... you must talk to your mother."

The lump in his throat doubled in size and Keith felt the blood drain from his face. He nodded rapidly, his chin barely moving. "Yes, Thace. Um... Now? Will you be there?"

"If you want me to accompany you, I shall."

Keith felt Lance lean into his side and heard him say, "I can bother Coleen and the guys if you want more privacy."

"Thanks, Lance. That would help a lot. I don't know if I could face both of them." Keith stood and took a breath to focus. "Let's take care of this, Thace."

"I have your back, kit."

Lance gave him a quick hug and backed away with a wink mouthing, 'good luck'. Keith nodded and turned back toward the room he'd left Krolia and the others. They hadn't moved in the time he'd been gone. He paused in the doorway. Krolia was half turned away, one hand picking at a chapped spot on her lower lip while she nodded in agreement with what Kolivan was saying. Keith cleared his throat, struggling to find his voice, but no one turned. He croaked, "Kro... Krolia...? Um... I..."

Her ear twitched and she turned wide eyed. "Kit, you should be resting." She came toward him and gently cupped his face in her palms. "Is your stomach getting worse?"

"No, no, it's okay," Keith denied. Someone sidled past and Krolia pulled him to the side of the doorway. "I need to talk to you... in private."

Krolia bit her lip, worry in her eyes, and glanced toward Thace. He nodded resolutely and she nodded quickly to Keith. "Alright. Give me a dobosche and we can go somewhere quiet. Okay?" She offered a warm smile and returned to the conversation.

Keith took another deep breath and looked at the ceiling. Thace's large hand squeezed his shoulder and he winked. Keith blew out his cheeks. Step one done.

"Leader, a balmera has been spotted within this solar system. The empire will surely be there, but that only means we will find what we need."

Keith's attention snapped to the conversation and he asked, "Wait, are we going to get another crystal?"

The agent who had spoken looked from Kolivan to Keith and back. Antok nodded slowly and answered, "Without a crystal, the ship is dead metal. And we need it if we want to keep your lions safe."

"Red could get the ship airborne," Keith volunteered. They all looked at him in varying degrees of belief. Krolia seemed the most convinced and he puffed up his chest. He wanted to get his head cleared, but he wanted Krolia to be proud as well. "She's powered by the energy of the universe, right? I'm sure Coleen could figure out a way to give the ship a jump. We get the ship into space, and we can tow it to the balmera. The less time between getting a crystal and installing it in the ship the better... right?"

The assassins in the room all shared a look and Keith glanced around for confirmation. Antok folded his arms and sat on the back of the chair again. "The kit has a point, leader. The sooner the lions leave this planet, the faster we can secure their location safely behind our strongholds."

Kolivan inhaled slowly and lowered his hood. Keith held himself at attention and clenched a fist to keep himself from saluting. They held unwavering eye contact. Then Kolivan blinked and nodded toward the assassin that had entered. They turned on their heel and left. Kolivan walked forward and stood before Keith. "Kit, are you certain your lion will comply with what you've suggested?"

Keith nodded as if Kolivan were the admiral herself. "Red will help."

Kolivan nodded slowly and moved on. "Antok, scout the surrounding space. We don't want to draw the attention of the empire. If the balmera is too heavily defended, this plan will not work. Krolia, talk to your tech and see about powering the ship. Thace... take care of your student and Regris as well. Antok will be too busy for a time."

Thace put a hand on Keith's shoulder and said, "Of course, leader. Come along, Keith. Let's tell Regris the news."

Keith glanced at Krolia. She smiled and ruffled his hair. "We'll talk as soon as I finish with Coleen." Then Thace guided him to his side and they left.

* * *

Keith sat in the hangar of the ship on Red's foot. He gently rubbed the side of her face with a hand and comforted her while Coleen hooked up cables here and there. Red groaned and shifted her head. Keith slid to his feet and stood in front of her face. Stretching his arms as far as he could, he murmured, "Easy, girl. It's just a jump. A slight pinch and the worst will be over."

Coleen chuckled and said while she worked, "You sound like a pet parent at the veterinarian. This is a little bit more than a rabies vaccine, Keith. Worst comes to worst, the whole thing shorts out. Baseline readings between the crystal in the other ship and that feline are night and day."

"Don't let her hear you say that," Keith hissed over his shoulder. Coleen laughed again. Keith was quiet for a few more minutes while Coleen worked before he mentioned, "I'm going to make them take me with."

"What do you mean?"

The worry in her tone made him slide down Red and sit on the floor. He shrugged. "The blades are going to a balmera to find a crystal, the same energy source that Lance needs for his hearing aids. I don't know how, but I have to get him a pure crystal."

Hands held his own and he looked up as Coleen knelt in front of him. "Honey, it's not your fault he lost his hearing."

"I know, but I want to help him." Keith bit his lip. "You've seen how much he wants to contribute. With the galra tech, he will be completely whole. Maybe better. Ulaz said sometimes the implants actually give you hearing like when you were a baby before your nerves start deteriorating from loud noises and stuff."

"And Lance... He doesn't want to see you hurt either, Keith." Coleen tsked and ran her thumbs across his hands. "Sweetie, if you want to go with them, for the crystal, I won't stop you. But please..." she gently cupped his face in one palm, "don't do anything reckless. We can't lose you too."

Keith held her worried eyes with his own and nodded. "I'll be careful, I promise."

Coleen smiled, that maternal worry still there, and stood back up. "I think we're about ready for an engine test. Keep Red calm."

Keith stood and put his forehead to Red. "Okay, Red. It's going to happen now. Don't budge and it'll be over in a minute." She growled, but seemed to understand.

Coleen crawled beneath a console and there was a loud electric snap. She emerged shaking her hand and primed a switch. "Hold tight, kitty. Three, two, one." She hit a dial and the lights flickered. "How's it going, Keith?"

"Honestly, there's a ton of butterflies in my stomach, but I'm not sure what that means. How much longer?"

She ran to a second console and frantically tapped a bunch of buttons. "Hang on, sweetheart. Just a little bit- There!" The lights stopped flickering and became bright as full power kicked on. Coleen jumped in place and clapped her hands excitedly. _"Mr. Hammond, I think we're back in business!"_

"Ugh, I forgot Matt got his references from you," Keith teased. He ran a hand over Red's nose and whispered, "Are you okay, big girl?" She shuddered and laid her head on her paws. Keith furrowed his brow and kissed her. "Rest. You did good."

Her glowing yellow eyes closed and her purr rumbled the floor. When he stood back up, Coleen asked, "How is she?"

Keith rubbed his arms, suddenly shivery. "We're a little dazed, but we'll be fine in a bit."

"Why don't you take a nap? The two of you deserve it. Even I didn't think to power the ships from the lions."

"Keith! You did it!"

Keith was blindsided when Lance tackled him. Keith heard a low chuff and looked over to see Blue duck under the hangar entrance. She curled up beside Red. They looked so big outside, but the ship hangar dwarfed them.

Lance tugged Keith upright and said, "The blades are all getting ready. When they heard the ship start, they all started running around."

Thace and Krolia ran in then. Krolia exclaimed, "Coleen, you did it!"

"Keith and Red did most of it," Coleen went to the console and checked engine output. "Readings are normal. Core stable. Krolia, I think the ship can take off."

Thace reached for Keith. "Come then. It's time we left our exile."

* * *

 **So there's a little bit more than I realized left in this story. Whoops**


	26. The Mission

Krolia triple checked the settings on the monitor and frowned. Chewing on her cheek, she looked over her shoulder where Keith and Lance were signing to one another. Neither had told her, but Lance was incredibly anxious about the surgery. Keith was doing his best to keep the other boy calm. Krolia saw Keith take Lance's hand in both of his and hold it to his chest. She looked away as Lance closed the distance and lifted Keith's hands to his cheek.

Antok nodded Ulaz forward and stood at her shoulder. "Your kits, why do they smile and blush when they make that gesture?"

Krolia chided, "It's rude to stare, brother."

Antok leaned on the console and sloppily replicated their sign language. "What does this mean?"

Krolia's lip quirked up at the corner. "You always did enjoy cracking linguistic codes."

"Yes, but there is not enough information being relayed to make a cipher," Antok replied, frustration dripping from his tone.

Krolia answered, "Of course. They're holding a private conversation. That is their way of communicating when they don't want to be overheard. They've been doing so since their time as prisoners aboard Sendak's cruiser. If you know them, you can pick out phrases."

She turned and folded her arms. Antok was closer than he'd been in many long deca-pheobs. She sighed with the relief it brought. They'd never say it out loud, but they'd missed each other. Closing her eyes, she let more of her weight press into his side and his tail tickled the back of her legs like when she was a kit.

"There, what does _that_ mean?"

Krolia opened her eyes in time to see Keith give a small flex and his hand curved near his forehead. Lance deflated slightly and sighed back, making Keith smirk. Krolia smiled and tipped her chin. "Keith just called Lance his brave boy for allowing Ulaz to shave part of his hair. Lance told him to stop patronizing him."

"You got all that from so little?"

Krolia chuckled and nudged Antok. "I said it gets easier once you know them. You see that?"

Antok raised an eyebrow. "No."

Krolia explained, "That little motion is what Lance calls Keith without words. It means 'leader' with the over-arching theme of love. Keith has a similar motion for Lance. I believe it's more teasing, but from what I've gathered, Keith is only like that with Lance. When I asked Keith about it, he explained that back home, Lance was nicknamed their team 'sharpshooter'. He was the most accurate cadet with their firearms."

Keith made a different motion overlapping the same curve near his forehead. Krolia explained, "That was another nickname. 'Loverboy'. When we want to speak to Lance, we do this," she then touched one palm and her forehead and the motion was completed by putting her knuckles together with her fists in front of her chest.

Keith noticed and nudged Lance. Lance turned as much as Ulaz would allow and signed. Krolia translated, "What is it, teacher?" She signed, "Sorry. Don't worry about it." Keith looked at her skeptically, but Lance shrugged. They resumed their silent conversation.

Antok put a hand to his chin. "This has been enlightening. I shall consider what you've told me in the coming days."

Krolia looked again at the console. "It's not that complicated. If you wish, I can give you a file depicting everything about their planet's languages. Of course, there's little variations on how _they_ use sign language, but learning the base level would allow you to converse with Lance when he removes the prosthetic."

"Very well. Send the intel at your first earliest convenience." Antok pushed off the console and lifted his hood. "Now, I must go to our father. Once the balmera is within range, we will depart."

Krolia touched his arm before he could leave. "You will speak to him of what we discussed?"

Antok covered her hand with his and nodded. "I shall return for the kit before we leave."

"Thank you," Krolia said. He left the surgery bay and she opened the coms to receive emergency messages only. When everything was prepped completely, she waited for Ulaz to bring the patient to the sterile table.

Ulaz finally lowered the hair clippers. Keith pulled the hair band out of his hair and used it to hold Lance's remaining hair in a small bun on top of his head. Lance raised an eyebrow. Keith pushed his bangs off his forehead and placed a light kiss there. Krolia heard him whisper, "For luck."

Lance closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "It's time. I want to hear again."

Keith clapped him on the arm. "That's the spirit." He took Lance's hand and led him to the table. "Krolia, we're ready to start the surgery."

Krolia nodded and gestured to the table. "If you will, Lance, lie down and try to relax. I know you're aware of the procedure, but I will inform you when each step begins. Keith, I know this is hard for you given your history, but I need you to be strong for him." Keith shuddered and looked at the table. Krolia reached out and put a hand on the side of his neck. "Sweetheart, you can do this."

Keith nodded and relayed the first half to Lance. Lance did as told, shivering and saying, "Is the table always so warm?"

Krolia smiled and said, "We want our patient to be as comfortable as possible... and it helps keep your internal temperature at a safe degree. For what we are going to do, it is simply an accommodation. Ulaz, let us begin."

Ulaz glanced over the surgical instruments and chose a syringe. "I will place a catheter to administer the paralytic and subsequent doses of medication for any pain." He looked at Keith and the kit informed the patient.

Keith grimaced and moved closer to Lance's head. Lance offered a brave smile and reached over his chest to take Keith's hand. Before Ulaz inserted the catheter, Lance murmured, "Squeeze as hard as you need to." Keith furrowed his brow and bit his lip. When his eyes darted toward Lance's arm, Lance insisted, "Don't look at it. Keith, it doesn't bother me."

Keith took several deep breaths and forced himself to meet Lance's eyes. Krolia grabbed the first drug to be administered and handed it to Ulaz. When the drug entered the vein, Lance gasped and his eyes widened. Catching his breath, he said, "What a rush. Is it always that fast?"

Krolia passed the initial pain preventative to Ulaz and checked Lance's vitals. Brushing his hair back, she smiled and nodded. "You're doing wonderful. We're just about to flush the ear canal with a secondary local anesthetic." Lance twitched a nervous smile up at her and looked to Keith. Krolia said when Keith fell silent, "You need to let go of his hand now, sweet one. Can you please stand beside me."

Keith squeezed Lance's hand one last time and moved. While Ulaz tilted Lance's head and worked, Krolia took the vial of liquid gold and used a wire loop to remove a minuscule drop of quintessence. She carefully placed the loop in a small circular dish and the shimmering viscous liquid inside took on the beautiful color. Then she drew up the liquid into two syringes.

Keith asked, "Is that quintessence? The same energy from the crystals?"

Ulaz tilted Lance's head the other way to drain any excess anesthetic and answered, "Yes. This is what powers the universe. Every living being has it. Your lions are alive because of it." He took one of the syringes Krolia offered and said, "The blades confiscated a small amount the empire had been harvesting from colonies. Once the planets have been stripped of anything the empire deems valuable, the druids use their magics to siph-"

"I know what they do," Keith interrupted. He swallowed hard and shook his head. "You don't have to say it. When I touched the corrupted crystal, I saw. I'll never forget what I was shown."

Ulaz looked up from his work. Krolia knew what he felt. All she wanted was to hold Keith and comfort him. Until Lance was healed, they couldn't help Keith overcome the trauma he'd witnessed. Instead, she explained, "The quintessence is what will graft the healthy cells to the damaged ones. It will also give us a small window of time. While we wait for a permanent energy source, the residual quintessence will power the prosthetic for a few quintants. We'll know if the grafting process took before a crystal is available."

"Keith, buddy, we going to be alright?"

The three of them looked at Lance. Keith smiled and said, "Turns out you'll be able to hear before you know it. Just a couple more steps."

"Sweet."

Krolia nodded for Ulaz to continue and leaned over the table to inject the contents of the syringe into the patient's ear canal. "This will only take a second." She tilted his head so the fluid didn't come back out and watched the level go down as it was absorbed. "There. We're all done."

"The surgery is complete, Lance."

Lance's eyes watered where he lay. "I know, Keith... I heard her." He sniffled, unable to do more until the drugs wore off.

Krolia smiled and teared up. Wiping his hair off his forehead, she kissed him and said, "It's wonderful to have you back, sharpshooter." She blotted his eyes as he closed them. "Rest, child. You did well."

Ulaz administered the final pain killer through the catheter and removed it. "We'll keep you under observation for forty vargas. The effects should last perhaps a quarter pheob. The blades will be back before that with the crystal."

Lance looked to Keith for translation. Keith smiled and took Lance's hand. "Seven days and you'll have permanent hearing. There's no way an explosion will hurt you like this again."

There was a beep over the coms and Antok said, "Sister, we're ready. Can you please unlock the door."

Krolia looked from the door to Keith. He glanced up from the weight of her gaze and she hurriedly looked elsewhere before he saw the worry in her eyes. She stepped away from the surgical table, but he put a hand on her arm. She turned and instantly pulled Keith to her chest. He hugged her tight.

"I have to go... mom."

Krolia gasped. Ulaz shot her a look, but she shook her head. She kissed his hair and closed her eyes. How many times had she planned to tell him? How many variations on this exact scenario had she considered? And now that the time had come, she was speechless? "Sweetheart... my beautiful boy... you'll be careful out there? Please? Stay with Thace and do as he says. Please, Keith."

Keith nodded against her chest. "I'm only going for the crystals."

Krolia put a hand to the back of his head and looked at the ceiling. She couldn't catch her breath. He told himself it was for the crystals, but it was because he thought he needed to go. That no one else could do what he could. The way she had when he was so small. So helpless. But he wasn't helpless now. They'd been training him and he excelled.

"Mom... the door."

Krolia noticed the coms were going off again and realized she couldn't delay any longer. Still she didn't let go. Squeezing him, she whispered, "I love you, Keith. I love you more than there are stars."

Keith made a strange noise in his throat and answered, "I love you too, mother." Keith gently pulled from her arms and went to the table. "Lance, I'm going with Thace and Antok to the balmera. I'll be gone for a few days."

"So what... now we need some space?"

Keith snorted and looked at the ground. Leaning over the table, he kissed Lance's lips. "Your pickup lines are still terrible, loverboy. I'm going to be out of radio contact for a few days. So yeah, you can enjoy the view while I'm gone."

"You're lucky I can't get off this table or I'd kick your ass for leaving me behind."

Keith kissed him again and whispered, "I love you, sharpshooter. I'll be back before you miss me."

"I love you too, Keith."

Wiping her eyes, Krolia smiled bitterly and asked, "Do you need me to help you finish up, Ulaz?"

Ulaz nodded toward the door. "Go."

Keith stood and went to the door. Krolia unlocked it and stepped into the hall. Thace and Antok waited patiently. Keith had his hood up when he emerged from the surgical bay. Thace put a hand on his shoulder and pulled him to his side. "Ready to go, kit?"

Keith nodded. Antok turned and walked toward the hangar. Krolia followed, letting Keith and Thace murmur. Walking in pace with Antok, she whispered, "He knows. I don't know when, but he learned the truth." Antok glanced sidelong at her and she said, "Do not let the empire take him again. Swear you will protect him."

"Even if he were not of my flesh and blood, I would treat him as my own son." Antok paused and put his hands on her shoulders. "I swear nothing will happen to him."

"Thank you, brother." She walked into the hangar where Kolivan and the rest of the agents going to the balmera waited. Red stood when she saw Keith and approached. Krolia left Antok to intercept her. The lion appraised her and came to a halt. When Krolia reached out, the lion lowered her head. "Brave lion... I have a request. I know without your paladins you are landlocked. I only ask that you act selfishly. Keith is my greatest treasure. Take care of him... and be careful. The empire has eyes everywhere."

Footsteps approached and Krolia backed away. Keith ran past and hugged the sentient feline. When she opened her mouth, he stepped back. "She's willing to take us."

Antok flicked his tail and the five agents he'd selected for the mission approached the lion. Regris stood off to the side moping. Antok went to him and put a hand on his shoulder. After a moment, he went to the lion and ducked inside. Krolia took his place beside her nephew. The airlock opened and the red lion walked forward, stretching like a cat before the hunt. Then she took a running leap out into open space.

Kolivan closed the airlock and went to the door. Pausing on the threshold, he asked, "Was the blue paladin's surgery successful?"

Regris twitched a curious ear. Krolia answered, "When I left him, his hearing was restored. Ulaz sedated him while the paralytic wears off. The last thing we need is any sudden movement to dislodge the grafted tissue."

Kolivan nodded. "When he wakes, I wish to have a conversation with him."

"As you say, leader." Krolia watched her father leave. Regris moved closer to her side and she playfully ruffled his hair. "While your father watches over Keith, I get to spoil you! Come, nephew. I want to introduce you to some friends."

* * *

Keith gently ran a hand across the console. Red shuddered in his mind and he echoed the motion. Thace stared out the monitors and asked, "Are you nervous?"

Keith kept his breathing normal even though his heart rate was elevated. "Yes."

"Good." Thace put a hand on Keith's shoulder and said, "I'd be worried if you told me you weren't."

"I didn't lie that Red would take us willingly... but she's scared and angry. I... I know the empire hurt her, even if she won't tell me what they did."

Thace squeezed Keith's shoulder and grimaced. "Yes... The empire's witch and scientists did all they could to learn where the other lions were hiding. When she was placed on Commander Prorok's cruiser, I hacked into the files and sent anything pertaining to Voltron to Kolivan. Frankly, after the torture they put her through, I'm surprised your lion allowed Coleen to tamper with her."

Keith clenched his jaw. Red growled low in his mind. They couldn't afford to lose focus, but it was getting harder to concentrate on anything except the instinct of survival. Then they rounded the gas giant they were using for cover and the balmera came into view.

They were still far from contacting the empire. Thace said into his com, "We've reached the first checkpoint. There's only two cruisers orbiting the balmera. Shall we proceed?"

Antok replied, "Affirmative."

Thace nodded and Keith tapped an icon. The holographic image of a cat hiding in long grass blipped onscreen. Gripping the throttles tighter, he took a deep breath and exited the orbit of the gas giant. "Here goes nothing. I hope Coleen knew what she was doing."

A shiver ran up his spine as they flew closer and closer to the balmera. He was practically shaking when an incoming message lit the screen. Opening a channel, he heard the transmission officer say, "State your business and designation."

Thace pressed a button on the side of his neck and answered through the vocal scrambler, "This is Imperial Cruiser 174 Voctoris seeking permission to land and receive our next shipment."

Keith held his breath as the officer on the other end went silent while their request was confirmed. When Keith thought he would black out, the officer answered, "You're approved for landing, Vessel Voctoris. My apologies for the delay. We weren't expecting you for another ten vargas. Proceed to landing bay septa. We'll have your shipment rushed."

Thace said, "There is no need for that. We have our coordinates and are making our approach."

The channel closed and Keith saw the path Red wanted to take to reach their landing point. He started descending when Thace cautioned, "Easy, kit. A cruiser doesn't move like that. Keep it slow and level like I taught you."

Red balked for a moment before relenting to his command. It was tedious, but they didn't draw any unwanted attention from passing fighter patrols. When they finally touched down, Keith slumped breathlessly in the pilot's seat. His sweaty hands wouldn't stop trembling. He shoved his fists in his lap.

Thace went to the door and said, "Wait here. I'll signal when it is safe." He dropped down the hatch to where the rest of the blades waited.

Keith took a moment to catch his breath and opened the hangar. Thace and the others darted toward the shelter of a rocky cave system. They vanished into the shadows. Red crouched down defensively when a squad of sentries approached their 'cruiser'.

In the blink of an eye, the blades attacked the sentries with one coordinated attack. The robots fell. One blade quickly knelt beside one and used a wire to jack into its systems. There was a flash on Keith's gauntlet as the info uploaded. Keith flicked through a map and looked up. The blades drug the robots out of view and Thace gave his signal.

Keith jumped up from the chair and exited Red's mouth. She moved until she was hidden beneath a large overhanging shelf. Keith ran beneath her and then ran to the blades. When he had joined their ranks, they entered the mines and vanished into darkness.

* * *

Lance held a plank, his stomach quivering at the three minute mark. A drop of sweat landed on his thumb and he released every muscle with a held breath. Blue barely moved beneath him where she slept. He didn't like to be super annoying by doing jumping jacks or something equally active, but she was incredibly patient. Which was part of why he was exercising up here. Krolia and Regris had invaded Blue's hangar to train.

No one had approved his workout. Even though he felt better than a million bucks, he'd probably have his newfound hearing plagued by a thousand rebukes and then be locked in his bedroom if not sedated the moment they discovered what he was up to. He did try to take it easy. Ulaz had impressed it upon him that the implants could tear from trauma. But since being deaf hadn't really slowed him down, he wasn't going to let surgery do the same. What was that thing Adam had always told them? The only way to recovery was to push through the injury. Focus and discipline were his best friends if he ever wanted to get back to where he'd been.

He laid on his back with his feet under his knees and took a deep breath. As he exhaled he pressed his body up, bending his back and bracing on his forearms and extended legs in a two foot staff pose. He was more stiff than he expected, but he pushed through the pain and held the yoga pose for the full rep. Then he moved on.

When he was halfway through the routine, Krolia called, "Lance, join us down here for a while."

Lance broke concentration to peer over Blue's side. Regris was wearing what looked like a cross between a sweat suit and martial artist's gi. Krolia too wore the strange uniform, the pale blue complimenting her complexion. Lance slid down Blue's rear leg and hopped to the floor. Krolia held out a canteen and he took a drink hoping she didn't notice the sweat staining the back of his shirt.

Krolia went to a rack of guns and took a rifle from the top. She inserted an energy pack and pulled a pin to prime the weapon. There was a small hum that would have been indiscernible from the ship had they been operating at full power. She slipped the strap of the rifle over one shoulder and Regris reloaded the pistol.

Lance watched him take aim at a target halfway across the hangar. He looked away before Regris fired. No doubt he could hit the target even though it was close to the same distance as when Lance fired at the rock on Aris to prove his abilities. Regris groaned and Krolia clucked her tongue.

"The energy pistol isn't built for that range, nephew. I told you to stick to the closer targets."

Lance jerked back with a gasp. Krolia glanced at him with a knowing smirk. She slid the rifle off her shoulder and rested it on a crate. "Why don't you demonstrate, sharpshooter?"

Lance cautiously approached. Taking the rifle, he glanced down the scope and asked, "What's the accuracy on this thing?"

Krolia fixed his grip and how it was braced against his shoulder. So there were small variances on how galra held their firearms after all. She explained, "The scope has several different modes, from infrared to holographic to visual only. It will also pick up on heat signatures from living sources through fifty feet of ship-iron. It can't necessarily shoot through all of that, but you have an unobstructed shot on anything within five kilometers with hardly any drop off at the farthest distance."

Lance let out a low whistle. "Where has this baby been all my life?"

A snort of laughter made him glance over his shoulder to see Brad and Chad watching their lesson on the makeshift firing range. His neck burned and he focused on the targets. Taking a deep breath, he sighted in and pulled the trigger. He lowered the weapon, habit making him check it for safety before remembering it didn't use shells.

Krolia smiled and ruffled his hair. "Good shot. Go ahead and empty that power clip." She went back to Regris and corrected his stance with her foot. "Face your target straight on."

Lance ignored her and started putting rounds into the targets. When that power pack was drained, he put it back on the charger and chose a different gun. This one was more like an assault rifle. Taking a new power pack, he was halfway through loading it when Coleen sprinted into the hangar.

She clutched a holoscreen in one hand and was pale. She called, "I found them, Krolia!"

Krolia's eyes went wide and she ran to Coleen. Coleen held out the device and Krolia scrolled through the data. "They're so close." Krolia covered her mouth and her eyes flicked through the information. "They were transferred. Why would he have them brought there?"

"I don't care, Krolia! This is our chance! I have to try!"

Brad and Chad shared a look and jogged over. Coleen held out the device in both hands as if that alone would convince them. Brad took a step back and started pacing. He cursed under his breath and ran his hands through his hair. Lance and Regris made eye contact before approaching. Lance looked around Chad's shoulder. On the device was a still photograph of Coleen's husband and son.

There was silence as they all considered what this meant before Lance voiced what they were all thinking. "When do we leave?"

Coleen's tearful eyes landed on his with a hope he hadn't seen in a long time. She looked to Krolia. Krolia's eyes unfocused as she made a few quick calculations. Before she could speak, Kolivan said, "This is unwise."

Lance jumped as the blade leader spoke from a few feet away. They all parted. Brad stopped pacing and grabbed Lance's shoulder, moving to stand beside Chad in front of him. Brad stated, "That doesn't mean we're staying. The men in that photo are two of the smartest people from our planet and they just happen to be Coleen's family."

"I understand your personal stake in all of this, but that does not change my opinion."

Chad defended, "This isn't just personal. If Matt and Sam Holt are being held at that research facility, more of our scientists could be there as well. We need to extract them before the empire becomes stronger from whatever knowledge they have." He folded his arms and challenged, "Surely you know all about extracting your agents from dangerous situations."

"Enough," Coleen interrupted. "Sir, I'm not asking for your assistance, only that we have permission to attempt a rescue operation."

Kolivan looked around their circle. His gaze was unchanged. Krolia answered for him, "It's not about the people, Coleen. There is too much risk should you fail... right, father? If you are caught, the blades will be in a compromising situation." Krolia smiled with a little too much fang. "Therefore, I shall be acting as your handler."

"Krolia," Kolivan growled.

"You took me off active duty, remember? I have every right to do as I see fit."

Kolivan took a step toward his daughter but Brad put a hand on his chest. Kolivan glared down at the human. Looking to Krolia, he said, "You do not even have your blade."

Krolia rested a hand on the pistol at her hip. "I'll improvise. Coleen, we leave in one varga." Coleen stepped around Kolivan and jogged from the hangar. Krolia turned to the weapon rack and started priming weapons.

Brad stood completely still and immobile blocking Kolivan. Lance and Chad went to Krolia. She held out a pistol holster and said, "Strap that to your belt, Lance." Chad took a pair of pistols and an assault rifle which he slung over one shoulder.

Brad appeared at Lance's shoulder and said, "Trade me, cadet."

Lance looked over and saw the sniper rifle he'd been firing in Brad's hands. He took the gun and passed the assault rifle back. Then Krolia crouched and opened a lower weapons locker. Purple blades as thin as glass were sheathed within. She took two and said, "Take what you need. Lance, here. Just in case you run out of munitions."

Coleen returned then wearing a set of marmoran armor. Brad and Chad shared a look. Their own armor had been scavenged from the cruiser they'd remodeled. Lance had to wonder when Krolia had gifted Coleen with the superior protection.

Kolivan groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Krolia, you really intend to go through with this?" She answered by glaring and shoving a power pack into her gun. Kolivan glanced at the ceiling. "Fine. Regris and I shall accompany you."

Lance looked back in surprise. "Sir?"

Kolivan pulled up his hood, tucking his braid around his neck. "You want to rescue them, correct? Regris has been part of many similar missions and I have more experience than all of my agents. Paladin, prep your lion. We leave when she is ready. And we must be back before Antok completes the retrieval of the crystal."

He walked away and spoke to a blade in the doorway. Lance didn't give him a chance to change his mind and ran to Blue. She opened her eyes and Lance instantly knew she hadn't been asleep this whole time. Her jaws parted without a word and he ran to the cockpit. Jumping into the seat, he opened the doors on her stomach so the others could enter. Keith was sure in for a surprise when he got back.

* * *

Keith crouched beside Thace in the tunnels. Their route was momentarily obstructed while a group of natives navigated the dark tunnels. Low light from the walls themselves was their only guidance. The longer Keith watched, the more sick he felt. The empire had enslaved these people. They all wore collars to remind them of it. The natives were forced onward by the sentries and the blades moved forward.

Keith paused, but Thace whispered, "We can do nothing for them now, kit."

Keith swallowed a growl and dropped down the sloped tunnel after the other agents. He landed in a crouch and rolled aside so Thace could land a second later. The other agents were spread out behind rocky outcroppings and Keith saw why a second later. A beautiful blue crystal almost as tall as him erupted out of the ground like a misshapen tooth. While the natives worked to remove it further, a group of sentries watched them carefully.

Antok took a small ball from his belt and twisted it in half like a weird rubix cube. Blue lights began to blink around the circumference and he rolled it toward the crystal. A cloud of mist exploded from the grenade and the blades all rushed forward. Keith took out his blade and jumped to plunge it through the neck of a sentry. He jumped back as it fell forward and looked around for his next target. Shoren withdrew his blade from the last sentry and went to the tunnel entrance.

Keith looked around at the gassed natives. They'd all fallen unconscious. He looked from them to the crystal. Thace walked past him and said, "Do not worry about their welfare, kit. The empire will eventually discover that we are behind this attack and we have done all we can to protect them."

Keith glared behind his mask. "Is there anything we can actually do?"

Antok and Thace looked at one another before Thace pulled Keith aside. Keith couldn't make eye contact, but Thace embraced him. "I know you want to help these people, but we have a greater mission. We cannot risk that mission to give these people a temporary freedom, kit. Even if we destroy the imperial presence on this balmera, we cannot defend it." Thace stepped back and Keith finally looked up. Thace put a hand on Keith's heart and said, "Remember why you came here. Now is your chance to complete your own mission. Do you remember what I told you?"

"That the balmera is a living creature."

Thace nodded. "You have twenty quintants. Once the crystal is free, we will be as ghosts here."

"Yes, teacher." Keith watched Thace return to the larger crystal and considered how to get his own crystals. The empire stole these crystals, digging them from the balmera. The image of ripping fingernails in a POW film the garrison had made them watch caused him to shiver. He reached out to steady himself and gasped in surprise.

The balmera was warm. How had he missed that? And even though it looked like rock, there was a strange texture... like thick calloused skin. He removed his gloves and put his bare hands on the wall. There was a strange pulse and he inhaled through his teeth. Red rumbled in his mind, reminding him of their connection. Wait... was she jealous?

Keith delved into that thought and mentally reached out. That strange pulse pulled further, hiding like a scared creature. Keith whispered out loud, "Don't be afraid. I'm not here to hurt you." The balmera's sentience turned back to him and a tentative tendril reached out. It too was warm and Keith closed his eyes. That warmth seemed to wrap around his index finger before retracting in sudden excitement. Keith smiled at its enthusiasm and said, "That's right, I met the alteans, and I don't know the correct way to do this, but I need your help. It's about my friend."

The image of Lance's grinning face came to mind and the balmera circled around it curiously. The creature turned back to Keith and suddenly it was attached to him. It pulled out his memories. Keith braced against the wall as all the fear and pain he'd felt during earth's conquest and every second after hit him like a punch to the gut. He fell to his knees breathing hard and put his head against the wall.

Keith wrapped one arm around his stomach as the pain receded like the tide. The balmera reached out again, this time more hesitantly. The pain vanished as the balmera took it from him. Keith's eyes watered as he stared at the wall in confusion. The balmera shoved the image of Lance back at him. Lance sleeping in the grass bed. Lance holding his hand. Lance on top of him while they sparred. Just Lance.

Something pressed against his hand and Keith pulled back suddenly. Two small blue crystals, each the size of the one on Allura's ring, fell to the cave floor. Keith picked them up, tears streaming, and put his forehead to the wall again. "Thank you, friend. I have no words to express how much this means to me."

A small noise to the side of the cave made Keith look over. One of the natives had woken up. A child. She shook in fear beside the wall. Keith approached and held out a hand. She whimpered and turned to the wall. "It's alright. We're not here to hurt you."

"The balmera... you communed with her... how?"

"Kit," Thace called and the native screamed. Keith looked from the girl to Thace and his teacher finally saw her. There was slight hesitation before Thace demanded, "We're leaving. Come now."

Keith stood and looked from the girl to Thace a final time and said to the girl, "I'm sorry." He stored the crystals in his belt pouch and sprinted back to the others. They had the crystal on a cart. Keith jumped on the side and Thace pulled him in. Without looking at his teacher, he apologized, "I'm sorry for hesitating." Thace said nothing more and they hurried through the caves back to the surface.

* * *

The research facility hovered above a planet between it's other orbiting celestial bodies. Coleen muttered, _"That's not a moon, that's a space station."_

Brad snorted, but Chad sighed. Kolivan answered obliviously, "The moons in this system are quite a bit larger than that facility, however the moons in the next solar system are considerably smaller. It has to do with the composition of the dust caught in the gravitational pull of its star."

Coleen looked wide eyed at Kolivan and Krolia rolled her eyes with a shared smile. Krolia tapped the screen and a small portion of space enlarged. "Those tell the base when a ship is incoming. We'll only have one chance to deactivate them. The exit will be hot since they point outward. Scans of the facility show concentrations of prisoners to be in the center most chambers and the floors above it. Cell blocks in similar facilities have been on the lowest levels. I know our priorities are your family, Coleen, but we will take anyone we find that won't be a liability."

"Understood."

Krolia smiled and lifted her hood. "Lance, when you're ready."

He looked at Coleen sitting on the floor beside him, a keypad at the ready. She nodded confidently and he rolled his shoulders. "Get ready below. We're going in."

When the others were gone, he gunned the throttles. Blue ran along the asteroid and pushed off a full speed. When they were within range of the sensors, Coleen hit the switch and they passed through their perimeter. There was no response from the base, but that wasn't their only concern. Coleen frowned as her fingers flew over the keypad. The hangar door remained shut. Lance grit his teeth to keep from pulling back. They were on a collision course!

The bay doors opened and Lance yanked back. Coleen slid three feet into the console when their forward momentum cut off suddenly. It took all of Lance's strength to hold Blue at her hover. Then he slammed a fist on the console to release the blades on the base.

What security there was in the hangar was quickly overpowered and subdued by swords and gunfire. Lance helped Coleen stand and asked, "You alright?"

She touched her head and nodded. "I'm joining the rescue. Stay with Blue. We'll be back as soon as we can." Then she ran down to the others with her keypad in hand.

Lance fell forward over the throttles and let Blue settle in the hangar where she felt safest. He ran a hand over her console and praised, "That was some flying, beautiful." She preened at his compliment and he smiled. Sitting upright, he asked, "Now how about we see what we can do to help the others?"

Blue rumbled loudly just for him and his screens went dark before lighting up the way they had in his dream when she'd shown him Keith's parents. The entire base was before him. It was overwhelming for a moment before he rotated it so he was looking at it from above. Blue separated it into floors and all the heartbeats glowed with different colors. Three people with red cores ran from cover to cover going low while three others with violet cores made their way to the second floor.

More violet hearts ambled around, but where the prisoners were being held was a complete rainbow in every shade and hue. Lance zoomed in and sorted through it. Then he tapped his coms and said, "Lance here. I have information on the prisoners."

"Go ahead, sharpshooter."

Lance zoomed in on the third floor. "I have human scans on the third level, but I think that's also higher security. More galra soldiers are there than the lower floor, but I don't have readings for sentries. However, there are also human scans in the cell block... third from the back on your right side, bravo team."

"Confirmed, paladin. Hold your location. All members proceed with caution."

Kolivan's terse reply made Lance force himself to take a deep breath. He pulled his legs up onto the pilot's seat and ran his hands over his face. Shaking out his arms, he leaned forward and muttered, "Stay calm, loverboy. Focus. Do that thing Keith always does."

"Lance, you're still on mic, sweetie," Coleen said.

Lance blanched and quickly muted his mic. Putting a hand to his mouth, he watched both squads approach their objectives. His eyes flitted from screen to screen. How much time had passed? Brad's team had reached the cell blocks when the screens went dark. "Blue! Bring it back!"

Lance stood and frantically scanned the console to find what he'd pressed when she rumbled a warning in his chest. He froze and looked through the monitors. The hangar door was open and a tall galra was lit from behind. Blue's hearing picked up his conversation as twenty sentries filed in behind him.

"No, that won't be necessary. I'm sure this is nothing. Yes, I'm following protocol. Yes, the system has already reset. Acxa, you worry too much."

The tall galra smirked at something said to only him and sauntered into the hangar. He flipped long white hair over one shoulder and held one hand to his ear, the other crossed over his chest like a teenage girl talking to her boyfriend. The sentries stood in a perimeter around the man as he went to the console.

"Oh Acxa, that was quite mean spirited. I didn't know you had it in-" The man frowned and his hand hit several buttons in rapid succession. "I'm going to have to call you back." He hung up and his hands flew over the console. " _That's_ interesting. And what a strange code... who opened you...?"

Lance cursed and jumped out of the chair. The bay door below was still open and he dropped in a silent crouch before running for cover behind some cargo crates. He tapped his coms and said, "Lance for anyone, I have hostiles. We haven't been spotted ye- Ah FUCK!"

"Halt!"

Lance drew his pistol and fired before the sentry could raise its own gun. As it fell to the ground, Lance saw the other sentries turn toward him. He sprinted forward and slid beneath a table. Popping back up, he flipped it with one arm and hid behind it. He pulled a grenade from his belt and twisted it before lobbing it without looking. Then he took off again for new cover. If he could reach the other side of the hangar, Blue could flank with him.

When he slid behind a stack of crates, he pulled his rifle out and looked down the sights. The galra was nowhere to be found, but the sentries were all alerted to an enemy presence. Lance double checked the rifle and took aim. The first and second sentry dropped before their algorithms tracked the trajectory to his location. Lance cursed and backed up to run again when Blue emerged from her dark corner.

She lifted her lips in a growl and hissed, drawing the attention of the remaining sentries. Her ears laid back as she pounced forward. The robots were crushed beneath her paws. Her claws dug into the metal as she turned when rifle fire pelted her side. Lance took two steps and grabbed the pistol again, taking pot shots to draw their fire back to himself. Five took the bait. Lance ducked back into cover as more than a few explosions went off from Blue fucking up the base.

"Lance! We're on our way! Hold fast!" Krolia screamed in his ear.

Lance took four shots and four sentries fell. He ducked back down and pulled another grenade out. He panted for breath and took off running, leaving the grenade where he'd been. He was almost back to cover when the galra with white hair stepped into his path.

"Found you, assassin." He drew a sword and stood at the ready.

Lance cursed and slid to a stop holding the pistol and the dagger Krolia had given him. He gripped the hilt in a fist as he would have held a flashlight with his gun. The grenade went off, but Lance didn't flinch. The galra raised an eyebrow and twirled their blade. Lance rolled his eyes behind his mask. At least now he had confirmation that flamboyance was a galra trait.

"Not going to draw your own sword to duel me? I'm wounded," the galra quipped. His eyes flitted over Lance and he added, "Though you are quite small for a galra. Are you the one they left to protect the paladin? It's quite pathetic, truly."

Lance looked sideways where Blue was being pestered by the remaining sentries. Her annoyance became his own. Snarling, Lance drove forward firing three shots before slashing with the knife. The tall galra telegraphed his movements and dodged around Lance. His sword sliced along Lance's side below his ribs.

Lance screamed, but the suit didn't tear. He stumbled into boxes and whipped around to glare at the galra. The tall man tilted his head. "That was a boy's voice just now. Was it your mother or father? Which made sacrilegious love with a galra?"

Lance grit his teeth and charged again. The galra danced around him, taunting him. Lance growled and punched. The galra's head whipped back as Lance connected with his nose and he put a hand to his face. Squinting he reprimanded, "That was not very sportsmanlike, boy."

The man bore his teeth and rushed him. Lance grunted before he was shoved into the crates. The galra was strong, terrifyingly stronger than him, holding him where he stood. Then he yanked back Lance's hood and the mask fell. It only made the galra snarl, "You are not galra. Nor are you an assassin. Tell me what you are, boy."

Lance grimaced, his hands shaking to hold the sword away from him. He spat through his teeth, "I'm the Blue Paladin of Voltron, you fucking prick!"

The galra's eyes widened and his grip went slack. Then Blue roared and the galra flinched before gripping Lance's throat, talons digging into his neck. Lance let go of the sword unable to breathe. The galra was crushing his trachea! His eyes unfocused and there was a high ringing in his ears. He gasped, but there was no air. His eyes rolled back.

A single gunshot rang out and Lance fell to the floor. He gasped and coughed. Blood hit the ground in front of him. When he could look up, the galra was gone. Hands grabbed his shoulders and arms and then he was on his feet. Brad had Lance's arm wrapped around his shoulders. Lance's feet barely touched the floor, but he tried to help. Then Blue roared again before he was carried into her.

Brad put him in the pilot's seat and reached for the first aid kit. He sidled through the door and Coleen took his place. Lance finally got to look at what was happening in time to see Blue blast the hangar door and leap out into space. He grasped at the controls as they were suddenly free falling. He yanked back and she responded by flying from the base at full speed.

Lance coughed, unable to rub his throat, panting while he couldn't release the throttles. Coleen said from beside him, "They aren't pursuing us!"

"What!?"

"There!" Coleen pointed to the screen and their rear view came up. "They had the chance to sound the alarm and send their drones after us, but they didn't. Why?"

Lance wheezed and encouraged Blue to go faster. "Let's just count our blessings and not look a gift horse in the mouth."

* * *

Keith leapt off the cart and rolled into combat. The landing zone had become a firefight while two cruisers focused fire on them. Thace body slammed a galra and motioned the cart forward. Red leapt out of cover and arched her back. Her tail went up and a bright laser blast hit one of the cruisers. She jumped aside, dodging more blasts, and fired again with a loud hiss.

"Red!"

The lion sidled toward them before turning. Keith saw her open her mouth and catch the cart and the two blades beside it. Thace grabbed Keith's shoulder and tossed him toward the lion. "Run!"

Keith did as told, all hesitation gone. Red turned to intercept him and Thace. Then Thace screamed. Keith turned to see Thace fall. His heart stopped and time stood still. He wasn't moving. Then Red's jaws were around him. He jolted and slid in her mouth. She opened her jaws again and Thace landed beside him.

Keith crawled over and grabbed Thace's face. "Thace! Teacher, wake up!"

They slid as Red took a hit and Keith screamed from her pain. Tears streamed from his eyes as he forced himself to his feet. He nearly ran into Shoren and shouted, "Help him!" He stumbled into the cockpit and fell against the back of the chair. Red screamed again. Keith took his seat, nearly losing it from a near blast, and grabbed the throttles. "Come on, girl! We have to go now!"

She hopped sideways before leaping into the air. Her thrusters were at max output. She double jumped up the side of the cavern and back into the air. A blast of energy shot from her jaws and hit a cruiser. It went off course from the attack and hit the cruiser beside it. Keith didn't dare look back as dozens of fighters followed them.

Keith rubbed his cheek on his shoulder and grit his teeth. "Come on, come on!" He would not lose Thace for this. He didn't notice he was already past the gas giant and that everything had gone quiet. Red was still anxious and his shoulders hurt where she'd been hit. He looked at the door, but no one had come up. Tapping his coms, he asked, "Shoren, Antok, please tell me what's going on?"

"...Kit... I am alive..."

"Thace," Keith sniffled, "don't scare me like that again."

"Heh. Take us home, Keith."

"Yes, teacher. I can do that." Keith scrubbed his tears away and took several deep breaths. Focus. When the ship finally came into view, he had to blink awake. Red rumbled. She was tired too. The hangar opened and Keith sighed in relief. The floor was a solid comfort. It took too much effort to stand from the chair.

"Wake up, nephew."

Keith jolted and looked up at Antok. Glancing around in self disgust, he realized he'd passed out on the floor of the cockpit. He took Antok's offered hand. Once again on his feet, Antok wrapped an arm around his shoulders. When Keith tried to move on, Antok didn't let go. Keith looked up, tired, confused, and miserable.

"His injury is not your fault, kit."

"Hm?"

Antok smiled kind and warm. "Thace. I saw how distraught you were, but you should not blame yourself for what happened and Thace does not either. He wanted me to tell you that when they took him to the med bay."

Keith exhaled and rubbed his eyes in fatigue. "I understand... it's just kind of hard to think clearly right now."

Antok chuckled and patted Keith on the cheek. "You'll be better with rest. Let's go see your mother before finding your bed." Keith nodded complacently and allowed Antok to lead him forward. His feet barely left the floor as he forced himself to move. He let his head fall against Antok, eyes shut, when he heard a door open. "Here we are, kit."

"Mmm?"

"Antok? I thought you'd be with..." Krolia gasped and Keith was limp and surprised when she hugged him. "Sweet one, I'm here. I heard about Thace. Oh what would I have done if I lost you?"

Keith kept his eyes shut and simply let her hold him. He slowly returned the embrace and released a shaky breath. "I'm here, mom."

"Keith! What happened? Are you hurt?"

Keith opened his eyes, his head against Krolia's chest, to see Coleen racing into the room. He reached out and took her hand. "I'm just tired. Red and I aren't used to flying for so long."

"Keith? Is that you, son?"

Keith's eyes shot wide as if he wasn't dead tired and he looked at the door daring not to hope. "Sam? Is it..." Keith swallowed his fear and leaned on Coleen, questioning whether he was hallucinating. Keith touched his arm. He gasped when he made contact. "Sam?"

Keith fell forward on the older man, barely taller than him now. Sam Holt caught Keith in his wild hug. "Since when did you get so affectionate?"

Keith laughed in tears. "It's been a long year, Sam."

Sam chuckled and stepped back. Keith noticed Matt leaning on the door frame beside a grinning Lance. He threw an arm around both of them. Then he blacked out.

* * *

Shiro and Adam sat with the doctor Levas in a quiet corner of the cell block. Shiro was barely himself anymore. Between the chronic pain and the depression his illness had brought, Adam wasn't sure amputation would cure him. He squeezed Shiro's good hand and Shiro's head fell on his shoulder. "You said you had good news?"

Dr. Levas nodded, though she did not smile. "When you came to me, you asked me to amputate Mr. Shirogane's diseased arm. It won't be pleasant, but I think I've discovered a way to complete the surgery. When the aliens give me my next ration of pharmaceuticals, I will amputate your arm, Takashi."

* * *

 **This chapter took all day... and a few more from the last week. It got long...**


	27. Falling in Order

**Dear lord all these chapters are so long. I hope no one still reading finds them boring.**

* * *

Keith stared at the crystals in his hand and grimaced. The girl from the balmera said he'd communed with it. She'd been surprised, but of course she was. They were probably the first galra in hundreds of years to treat it with kindness. The empire had fallen so far from the old ways. He clenched the earring studs in a fist and ran a hand over the crystal's surface. Somehow, the balmera had given them a physical representation of its hope after suffering for an unknowable time. It felt personal... like the balmera had been trying to give him a message.

"Hey, buddy," Lance said from the doorway of the crystal chamber. "You didn't come to bed. I got worried."

Keith crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. "Sorry. I couldn't sleep. There's been a lot on my mind."

"Your mission to the balmera?"

Keith nodded and bit his lip. Looking away, he admitted, "I can't stop thinking about the people I saw. I couldn't do anything for them, but the balmera helped me." He met Lance in the middle of the room and took Lance's hand. Lance raised a questioning eyebrow when Keith put the earrings in his palm. Keith offered a charming half smile. "I promised I'd get a crystal for you. The balmera gave me two."

Lance's confusion broke into an award winning smile, eyes alight in pure happiness. "Keith... did you just propose to me?" Keith snorted and grinned. Lance flung his arms around Keith and said, "Thank you. Seriously, man, it means a lot."

"I know, but you're worth it. Besides, I'd ask your parents for their first." Keith buried his face in Lance's neck. "Shoren or Antok will pierce your ears so my stud can wear his studs."

"Now who has the bad pick up lines?" Lance wrapped an arm around Keith's waist and said, "My mom will flip out when she sees you've turned her perfect angel into a bad boy with piercings and tattoos."

Keith dug his elbow into Lance's side. "I didn't tell you to ask Kolivan for a lecture on tribal markings."

"I was making small talk! You know, a little ice breaker between fellow 'warriors'... and I wasn't even talking to him! He just appears when you least expect him. You have no idea how nervous I am he's going to walk in while I'm showering and start a conversation!"

"He's galra, but he doesn't lack tact. That's one thing he's overflowing with." Keith yawned and asked, "But in all seriousness, what do you think about the tattoos? Should I get one?"

"You'd easily pull it off. With your skin tone, the contrast would be amazing!"

"Shh, Lance," Keith hissed. "People are trying to sleep." Lance ducked his head sheepishly and they walked in silence for a minute before Keith asked, "How are they adjusting?"

Lance rubbed the back of his neck. "Sam and Matt are handling it best, but Coleen is trying to help. The surgery's effects wore off a couple days ago, so I wasn't really... yeah. One of them actually got freaked out and blamed the blades for my hearing loss. Matt was super pissed. You know... if you spoke to them it would be influential."

"That's a big word," Keith teased.

"I'm serious, Keith," Lance deadpanned. "Why don't you want to talk to them?"

Keith came to a stop in the hall and ran a hand over his face. He looked up and sighed before taking Lance's hands. "Lance, I _literally_ just finally worked up the courage to confide what I knew about my mother _to_ my mother. Do you really think I'm ready to tell everyone I know... everyone who knew me before this all happened... that I'm half galra? The race the entire universe hates?"

"But your parents aren't Nazis!"

"Shh!" Keith covered Lance's mouth with a hand. "I know I'm being selfish, but please," he held desperate eye contact, "I'm begging you, let me tell them on my own terms." He lowered his hand slowly, searching Lance's eyes for any reaction.

Lance's eyes watered. He pushed forward, shoving Keith into the wall behind him, and kissed his lips. Keith closed his eyes and wrapped his arms behind Lance's neck. Lance pulled back for half a second and whispered between kisses, "You're a bastard for... asking, but I love you too... much."

Keith sighed in relief and panted, "Thank you... Shall... Should we take this to our room?"

"I thought you weren't tired." Lance smiled against his lips.

"Lance... Kolivan is standing beside us."

Lance stumbled in his haste to retract his tongue from Keith's and yelped. Keith groaned and rolled his head sideways to look at his grandfather. Kolivan wore a curious half smile and a raised eyebrow. "I'm impressed you were able to discern my presence from the others, kit." Keith signed for Lance, even though his boyfriend wasn't paying attention to him. Kolivan said, "In the new quintant, we are holding an inquiry. I would like you both to be present."

"Yes, leader," Keith instantly replied. "We'll be there."

Kolivan squeezed his shoulder in passing. "This boy you've chosen... I approve of him. He is highly intelligent and held his own admirably during the rescue mission at the research facility. If he wishes, I will appoint a mentor to train him in our ways."

Keith's eyes widened and his jaw dropped for a moment. He cleared his throat and said, "That is an incredible honor. I'll, um, discuss your offer with him."

Kolivan blinked down at him with a warm smile. "He is a paladin, after all. It would be incredibly irresponsible of me not to do everything in my power to prepare him for the days ahead." Kolivan looked further down the hall and added, "Try to get some rest, child. You've earned this reprieve."

"Sir?" Keith tilted his head in confusion.

"I read Antok's report. The mission was a success because you were able to connect to the balmera. The red lion did not choose you by coincidence, son. I am not so naive to ignore her behavior." With that, Kolivan walked down the hall and around the corner.

"He thinks I'm smart?"

"Huh?" Keith glanced sidelong at Lance. They started walking toward their room, but Lance's face was red and he stared at the floor.

"Your grandpa just now... I, uh, heard him."

"Right, the crystals," Keith said in realization. Squeezing Lance's hand, he reassured, "Of course Kolivan thinks you're smart. You're one of the brainiest people I know. You believe that, right?"

Lance scratched his nose. "I mean, my mom always told me, but I got teased a lot growing up. Youngest sibling and all that. It's kind of startling to hear her words from someone like him. He commands so much respect and I'm... I'm just me. Like, I want to believe him, but part of me thinks he's only saying that because Blue and I bonded."

"I want you to trust me on this, sharpshooter." Keith pulled Lance to a stop. "Kolivan has already analyzed our strengths and weaknesses. Our mentors increase the first and minimize the second, but Kolivan didn't say you were 'smart'. He knows you're more than that. So every time you second guess yourself or begin to question your worth, talk to me. I'll make sure those feelings go away until you believe it with your entire heart."

Lance offered a shy smile and tugged Keith onward. "You're such a good boyfriend... even if you did accidentally quote _Naruto_ at me."

"Was that a reference I heard?"

Keith rolled his eyes and groaned. "How long were you waiting to join the conversation?"

Matt smirked and crossed his arms. "Seemed like I'd be interrupting an intimate moment." Lance's blush intensified. Matt asked, "When did all this happen?"

"Matt," Keith warned, "I know enough of your secrets to embarrass you too."

Lance pulled Keith to his hip. "Spill it."

"Be nice." Keith grinned and pecked Lance on the cheek. "We've been together since we left earth, but 'this' began last month. Kind of embarrassing really. I was freaking out and crying and Lance was there to pull me back. Even Thace hadn't been able to do that."

Matt had a doofy grin and Lance distracted through a blush, "What about you? How do you like the ship?"

"It's kind of awesome. Mom was showing me and dad all of the stuff the computers can do. They've been bouncing ideas about upgrades off each other all day." Matt stretched his arms above his head. "I finally snuck away half an hour ago."

Lance cocked a grin. "Your parents are keeping you close too?"

Matt raised an eyebrow when Keith elbowed Lance in the ribs and asked, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Lance, you promised."

"No, I didn't say I'd hide your secret from family."

Matt waved his hands. "It's alright, guys. My mom already told me."

"What?!" Lance and Keith shrieked in unison.

Matt's confidence wavered as he clarified, "About you and the galra on board?"

Keith felt hot and jittery all at once. "Matt, I swear nothing's changed. Krolia and I... we're close, but she'll never replace Coleen."

"My mom?" Matt came to a complete stop. "Keith, why would that woman replace us?"

Keith's blood drained and he was suddenly freezing. Lance's vice grip on his hand was the only thing keeping him from bolting. He started hyperventilating and Matt put a tentative hand on his shoulder.

"He can handle it, kid."

Keith looked over where their teachers from the garrison were gathered. Sam, Coleen, Brad, and Chad watched with patient empathy. Keith rubbed his arm. "How long have you known?"

"A while," Chad answered incredibly soft for once. "You two look so alike and it's you, Keith. We know all about your trust issues. That alone says volumes."

"Sam?"

Sam wrapped an arm around his wife's waist. "We're here for you, son."

Matt looked between his parents and Keith. "Is this about why you've been avoiding me?"

"It wasn't completely intentional," Keith explained. He looked around the circle of people who cared about him and said, "I feel kind of stupid saying it now, but... everyone... Krolia is my biological mother. I'm half galra."

Coleen smiled warmly and leaned into Sam. "There's nothing foolish about coming to terms with your heritage, Keith."

"But you all knew... apparently before even I did." Keith sighed and shook his head. "And it's not just Krolia. The leader of the blades and his lieutenant are her father and brother. I have a blooded cousin. But the blades are the last tribe of galra that follows the old ways. Our bond is not based on blood alone... and it's why Thace went to such lengths to earn my trust."

"Dude," Matt whispered, "that's crazy cool! You're like some kind of secret assassin from space! How wild is that?"

"Only the wildest!" Lance answered while squeezing Keith from behind.

Matt put his hands on Keith's shoulders and started steering him away. "You have to tell me everything."

"Alright, alright," Keith said. "You don't have to push so hard." Lance laughed and pulled Keith forward. Keith fought back a smile. So much for the rest he was supposed to get tonight.

* * *

Keith sat beside Antok and Ulaz. He had one leg pulled to his chest and he listened intently while Lance braided his hair behind him. Kolivan spoke of different missions he wanted to undertake and the agents would offer their opinions and advice. He considered every word said to him with respect for the one who spoke.

When Kolivan said his name, Keith startled where he sat. "Hmm?"

Kolivan asked, "What do you think should be done regarding which missions are approved?"

Keith chewed his lip and surveyed the holoscreen. The little figures hovering beside each symbolized the agents selected for each mission. Some of them only had one or two. Others had none. His answer came as a murmur. "There aren't enough of us."

"Unfortunately, it has always been this way." Kolivan spoke gently. The others in the room were silent in their own thoughts.

Keith frowned and pulled his other leg to his chest. Had Kolivan asked him to specifically give that answer? Keith chewed on a nail and asked, "But what if there were more?"

A few agents looked at him kindly and Keith had his unasked question answered. Antok rested a hand on Keith's shoulder. "We have been listening for rumors of any others who oppose the empire for as long as our order has existed. There are no longer any olden tribes strong enough to stand apart from Zarkon's reign."

Keith dropped his gaze. Antok squeezed his shoulder and the conversation moved on, but the seed had been sewn. What if there were more? He felt Kolivan's eyes on him throughout the rest of the inquiry, but he was distracted. He could hardly focus on what anyone said as that question consumed him.

The others had started to leave when Keith heard his name again. He looked up at Kolivan with wide eyes as he sat beside him. Antok squeezed Lance's shoulder and Lance hugged Keith from behind. "I'll be sparring when you're ready."

Keith nodded and tried to hold himself together beneath Kolivan's scrutiny. He was probably disappointed in how Keith had conducted himself after the question. Shame burned his ears and his head was stuffy with it.

"What's on your mind, kit?"

Keith startled at the gentle question. He met Kolivan's paternal gaze and hesitantly asked, "Are you positive there's no one else?"

Kolivan smiled and sighed slowly. "I have been searching for that answer as long as I have guarded our order. It is how I met both of my wives. There are always a few, but to bring them into the guild is a great risk. How can I threaten what little we have with a clean conscience?"

Keith knew there was experience behind the truth in Kolivan's words. It made what he'd been thinking all the more ridiculous, but Thace had taught him there was no knowledge from secret words. "I know I'm new, but have you ever thought that maybe... maybe there are fighters among the colonies the empire enslaves?"

"Like your teachers?" Kolivan pulled a leg up onto the bench beside Keith. "I know what you're asking, but we have always protected ourselves from the shadows. We are galra, kit. There are few we trust and fewer still who trust us." He leaned heavily into Keith and added, "I will be forever thankful to them for raising you, however. I only wish you and your father had come to us sooner. I would like to have met the man who won my daughter's heart. I shall have to settle for what you and your mother can tell me about him."

Keith recognized the topic change for what it was, but there was no way he could stop thinking about earth. He hugged his knees and Kolivan wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Keith whispered, "I want to participate in the missions."

"I know, little one," Kolivan replied. "That is why I am so careful to keep you close." Keith furrowed his brow at Lance's words from the night before. Kolivan rested a hand on Keith's head and said, "Your mother's impulsive tendencies are your own, kit. She has tested my patience in every way, but I'm sure you'll surprise me." Kolivan pulled Keith to his chest and coaxed, "I love you, child. Your pain is ours and we shall suffer with you until it is gone."

Keith swallowed the lump in his throat and shut his eyes. Earth. He'd managed to avoid thinking about it for so long, but now his walls shattered. Instead of focusing on shoving his emotions away, he let them consume him. It was hot and he was burning up inside, but he could tolerate it because of Red and the blades and everyone else who loved him. Family. Kolivan steadied him when he started trembling.

 _"Keith! Where are you!? Please, answer me?"_

Keith sat up abruptly. "Allura?" He pulled from Kolivan's hold and stood searching the room. "Allura, I hear you! What's wrong!"

 _"Keith, I'm scared. Why won't you answer me!"_

"Keith, what's the matter?"

Keith's troubled eyes landed on Kolivan and he couldn't breathe. The door opened and a breathless Lance flew into the room. "Keith, I heard Allura and Blue is freaking out!"

Then Keith noticed Red as well. When Lance sprinted from the room, Keith was a step behind him. He heard the blades following, saw the flash of lights while the alarms went off, but the panic in Allura's voice pulled him forward. In the hangar, Red and Blue were hissing and growling, tails whipping into the the walls.

"Keith!"

Keith ignored Kolivan's warning and reached for his lion. "Red, easy girl!" He ducked under her tail and jumped. He grabbed a hold of her lower jaw and pulled himself into her mouth. "Easy, big girl. I'm here. Where's Allura?"

 _"Keith? Lance? Someone, please respond!"_

Keith climbed into the cockpit. When the screens lit up, the hangar was open and Red was jumping out into space. Blue roared at his shoulder and Lance's concerned face filled a corner. Keith hit the coms and opened a frequency. "Allura? Allura, it's Keith, can you hear me?!" The space lit with a brilliant blue white ring and Keith shouted, "Lance, pull back!"

He barely followed his own command before the Castle of the Lions manifested from the wormhole. Lance screamed as Blue just avoided colliding with one of the towers. "Lance, you alright?"

"We're good, Keith." He said through the coms, "Allura, we're coming to you."

Two bay doors opened and Keith felt Red's desire to enter. Blue already approached the other door. Keith followed Red's demands and they landed in a pristine white and blue hangar. Red accents adorned the walls, but Keith didn't look around long enough to see anything more. He vaulted Red's teeth and shouted, "Allura? Lance?"

"Keith!" Lance was sprinting toward him down a long hallway.

Keith ran at his side and said between panted breaths, "She must be on the bridge. This way!"

His mother screamed through the coms, "Keith, get back here now!"

"We received an SOS from the princess. We'll be in contact once we have more intel."

"Kit, wait for backup. That's an order, Keith."

Keith grinned. "Sorry, Kolivan, but I can't help my impulsive tendencies."

"Of all the- Antok, get us in there!"

Keith ignored the coms as Kolivan's tone shifted. "Lance, we need to-"

"Keith! Lance!"

"Allura!" Keith and Lance shouted. She slammed into his chest and Lance hugged them both. Keith asked, "What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"No, no, nothing like that." She kissed his cheek and said, "The vitals on Red were suddenly out of control and I panicked! I knew she'd been spotted by the empire recently and I feared the worst!"

Keith pressed his cheek to her's. "I'm sorry. That was my fault. I've been dealing with stuff."

"Stuff?" Allura held him at arms length. "Keith, are you sure you're alright?"

Lance stood at her shoulder, her worry in his eyes. Keith bit his lip. They both cared. He gently pulled from her hold and touched his com. When Allura opened her mouth, he held out a hand and said, "Krolia, we're with the princess. We do not require assistance at this time. Until we return, we'll check in every varga."

"Kit-"

"We're safe here, grandfather. I'll be in touch."

"Grandfather?" Allura asked, "Keith, did you find your mother?"

Keith exhaled and ran his hands over his face. "She found me... You remember Krolia?"

"Oh. That's unexpected. How... ah... how," Allura cleared her throat. "Perhaps we should have this conversation sitting down?"

"Yeah... that's probably best," Lance said. "Um... your adviser, the dude with the mustache..."

"Coran? He is not pleased with my decision, however he is my adviser. Our relationship has always been closer to that of a parent and child, but I am not a child anymore. He is slowly coming to terms with that." Allura lifted her chin and gestured for them to follow. "Are you hungry? There's refreshments in the cafeteria."

"Krolia and Coleen are keeping us well fed," Lance answered.

"Where are-" Keith grinned and crouched as four mice raced excitedly toward them. "There you are, troublemaker!" Their excited chattering when he scooped them up was heartwarming. Their squeaks as they ran up his arm to his shoulder echoed in the hall until they closed the door of Allura's bedroom.

* * *

Lance flopped down on the bed five hours later. Keith stepped into the hall yet again to make a call. No doubt Krolia would storm the castle if they were even a few seconds late. The littlest mouse hopped onto his chest and chewed on the pendant around his neck.

"He's different now."

"Hmm?"

Lance looked over where Allura sat on the edge of the bed. She rubbed the blanket between her thumb and fingers and smiled at the floor. "He was feral before. Lost. I don't sense that in him anymore."

Lance smiled at the ceiling. "He's still wild. That's never going to change. But... he is different than when we were in school together. The galra we're with, his family, helped him break through barriers I didn't even know he had."

"Those crystals you wear," Allura broached hesitantly, "are they why Keith was sighted at the balmera?"

Lance played with an earring self consciously. "Yeah. After the healing pod, I lost my hearing. These power the implants that gave it back."

Allura looked at him and smiled. "They're beautiful. Considering the danger involved, he must care deeply for you. I know he is strong, but he needs you. The blue lion chooses those who support others. You've always stood behind your friends, Lance. I'm asking you to stand beside him this time."

Lance sat up on the bed and caught the mouse before it fell. "We're, ah... Are you... are you trying to wing-man for Keith right now?" He rubbed his neck and smirked crookedly. "Keith and I are sort of... he's my boyfriend now. We kissed and ah..." He chuckled nervously. "I-"

The door opened and Keith stepped into the room. He rolled his eyes and blew out his cheeks. "Allura, I'm sorry, but my mom is losing it. We have to go." Allura stood and put a hand to her mouth. Keith touched her arm. "If we can calm them down, I want to come back. It was good seeing you again."

Allura lowered her hand and asked, "Would it be presumptuous of me to ask... may I accompany you? They would be reassured about your situation and we can continue this conversation." She looked at the ground and admitted, "I also believe I owe your mother an apology for threatening your life when we met."

Lance met Keith's eyes with a shrug. "It's worth a shot. Wanna ride with me?"

Allura smiled mischievously. "Actually, there's someone your lions will want to meet."

When they left the bedroom, Coran stood in the hallway a few feet away. He glared disapprovingly toward him and Keith, but Lance stood tall. Coran looked from them to the princess and then walked on. Allura sighed, but didn't move to him. Lance took her hand and encouraged, "Let's go."

Allura lifted her chin, eyes shining slightly. She blinked a few times and took the lead. They followed her toward the hangars. The lions' curiosity hummed in the back of Lance's mind and judging from Keith's pace, he felt it too. Allura warned, "Do not be alarmed. She is quite curious."

An emerald flash of metal filled the hangar before coming to a complete standstill. Lance's broad smile was met by the bright yellow eyes of the green lion. She was smaller than Blue, but slightly larger than Red. Her eyes glowed with a familiar sentience and she leaned forward blowing air over them as she sniffed their scent.

Lance turned to see Keith's reaction when she pounced forward. Keith shouted, "Oh shit!" just before the green lion's paw swatted him into her jaw. She purred as she nuzzled him. Keith's laughter echoed in the chamber and he asked, "Why is she -gah-"

Allura put a hand to her mouth and explained through a crystalline laugh, "The green lion is the red lion's counterpart. She's recognizing her sister's paladin."

Lance cocked his head. "It feels like there's something more."

When he spoke, the green lion's head swung toward him. Its eyes shimmered as she blinked before the golden stare held Lance's gaze. Lance felt a gentle tap in his mind and broke their staring contest. When Green entered his conscience, his body went limp and he slumped forward. His unwilling trust fall ended as quickly as it started when Green pressed her nose to his chest.

Lance wrapped his arms around her and whispered, "You remind me of someone. I miss her." The lion's nearly overwhelming curiosity paced through his mind as Lance recalled Katie's face.

"Green," Keith called. The lion drew back from Lance's mind and he swayed before catching his balance on her. He was shaking slightly and when he looked over, Keith's eyes were incredibly anxious. Lance nodded and stepped back. He put his hands on his waist and leaned backward with a deep breath. Keith said, "Allura, where did you find her?"

"She was waiting for me. As soon as she saw me, she dropped her particle barrier. While she allowed me to fly her from the planet she'd nurtured into a lush haven, I am not her paladin." Allura's eyes lost a little of their sparkle and her smile fell. "I admit, I do have a request, but I don't know how to go about asking. I know you both agreed to protect the lions, however, what I ask is highly dangerous and I am scared you will agree without analyzing the risks."

Lance folded his arms. "Allura, if you're willing to take the risk, you don't even have to ask. We're with you whatever it is."

"Boys!"

Lance flinched as Coleen's voice shouted in their coms. Keith rubbed his ear and muttered, "How did she override the channel switch? We're on our way back!"

"You have one minute before we come in after you. Keith, I'm counting."

Keith bit his lip, barely holding back a curse word Coleen would surely wash his mouth with soap for. He started jogging backwards and said, "Get to your lion, Lance. I'll see you in the void."

"That's not ominous."

"Just go!"

Lance saluted Keith and ran toward Blue. "Allura, if you're coming with, get in a ship now." Blue waited with her mouth open. Lance vaulted inside. When he sat in the pilot's seat, the screens lit up and Blue rumbled pleasantly. Keith and Coleen were arguing in his ear. The familiar angsty teenage banter brought a smile to his face. Then Blue responded to him and they blasted back into space.

The ship hangar opened. Lance felt the hair on his neck rise in sudden concern that only elevated when he saw the number of people waiting inside. Shame gave him indigestion. Time for a lecture.

He delayed as long as he could, but then the green lion was landing between Red and Blue. Lance squared his shoulders and went to her as she lowered her head. Allura descended with grace and poise. Lance offered a hand which she took, disembarking the lion as though Green was a horse drawn carriage. Lance drew her to his side and offered an elbow.

Allura's palm was slightly clammy where she held his inner arm. He leaned close and whispered, "There's no need to be nervous."

"I trust you, Lance, but I am out of practice with courtly dialogue," Allura whispered back.

Lance smiled with a confidence he didn't feel and said, "Just stand there looking beautiful. Keith and I can handle your introduction."

"Ah," Allura said with a blushing smile and glance at the ground, "I'm more than capable of that."

Lance winked when she made eye contact. She giggled. Yup. He still had it. They stepped up behind Keith where he stood with his chest puffed up and his hands carefully open at his side. Sam held Coleen's arms and quietly talked her down. Kolivan stood near the wall with crossed arms. Antok appeared from the dark hallway and Kolivan's stare turned on Allura. Lance shifted in front of her before she noticed.

Thace put a hand on Krolia's shoulder. She finally looked away from Keith. They held eye contact before she took a few steps away and ran her hands through her hair. Facing the wall, she wiped her eyes with the back of a hand before covering her mouth and shaking her head. Keith flinched and his shoulders finally fell. He bit his lip and looked at the floor.

Lance knew his moment was now. Clearing his throat, Lance said, "Guys, I want you all to meet someone important." He wrapped an arm around her Allura's shoulders, pulled her tight to his side, and said, "This is Princess Allura. The lions brought us to her and she saved my life."

Allura raised a hand as much as Lance's embrace would allow and smiled nervously. "Hello everyone. It's nice to formally meet you all."

Keith took a deep breath and rolled his shoulders. He flashed a thankful smile that fell when Thace groaned. Keith shook his head and stomped away. Thace followed a second later, vanishing in the hallway past Kolivan. Lance forced himself to keep smiling and saw Coleen walking toward them.

"Princess, it's good to see you again."

Allura held out her hands. "Oh, it's just Allura, Mrs. Holt."

"If you want me to call you that, I'm Colleen. This is my husband, Sam and my son, Matt."

Lance let Allura escape as she grinned and clapped her hands in a burst of uncontainable excitement. "You're the ones Keith told me about!" She reached for Matt's hands. "I am so glad you're both safe."

Krolia walked back to the group and sniffled. She offered a strained smile and folded her hands at her waist. "Princess Allura, you gave us all quite a scare."

Allura slowly dropped Matt's hands and she bowed her head. "I know and I am sorry. It was never my intention to alarm anyone. Please believe me when I say what I did was out of concern. I was afraid something had happened. I came as fast as I could."

Lance put his hands on Allura's shoulders. "But we're still alive. Yay!"

Krolia rolled her eyes and gave a half smile. "Alright, Lance. Why don't you take Matt and give the princess a tour."

Matt nodded rapidly and shot finger guns at Krolia. "That I can do. Allura, if you will be so kind and follow me." He offered an elbow. She bit her lip and looked at Lance, who nodded approval. She slipped her hand in the crook of Matt's arm and they walked away.

Lance could feel eyes on him and glanced over his shoulder. The blades looked away before he could catch them... if they had been staring. He rubbed his arms self consciously and started, "Look, I know you're pissed, but we're okay. Nothing happened. And we did come back fine! So don't take it out on Keith, alright. I've never seen him so scared as when Allura contacted us and-"

"Lance," Coleen said with that look. The stare. The folded arms and cocked hip. Oh shit. "You both could have been seriously hurt or worse. Don't think your actions won't have consequences. We'll discuss the repercussions once your friend goes home."

Lance closed his eyes, but nodded. "I understand. It won't happen again."

"And Lance," Krolia said with a little more concern. Lance opened his eyes and she was a step in front of him. He didn't get to flinch before she embraced him. "Lance, we are all glad nothing happened... but please..." She pulled back and cupped his cheek in one hand. Her thumb gently rubbed away a tear he hadn't noticed. "Please... don't shut us out like that. I was so scared I was losing him again."

Lance felt his lip tremble and closed his eyes so he didn't have to see Krolia's disappointment any longer. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." He repeated hopelessly, "It won't happen again."

She tucked him under her chin for a few more moments before she kissed his hair and stepped back. Lance's throat constricted as he struggled to contain his emotions. When he opened his eyes, he was barely keeping it together. He ducked his head and strode toward the exit. There wasn't anyone left to stare, but he didn't think he could really give a tour at the moment. He went to the bedroom he shared with Keith and shut the door.

* * *

 **So is the development enough? Do you like it? Please review?**


	28. Forging Alliances

**This chapter was a long time in the making.**

* * *

Allura looked at the door again and bit her lip. "Should we find them?"

Matt looked up from the circuit board he was soldering. "Keith and Lance? They'll find us once they've calmed down. No doubt Keith's mom and mine are railing them both right now."

Allura nodded and sat beside him with her ankles crossed. "Their loved ones are angry because of me, but they reap the punishment."

Matt half smiled and shook his head. "Trust me, it was an inevitable situation." He set his work aside and turned sideways to face her, one ankle crossed over his thigh. "I've known Keith for a while and Lance by proxy, so believe me when I say they had this coming. I'm kind of surprised goody-goody Lance got dragged into it, but this is healthy for them. Now they realize how worried we were."

Allura winced and glanced away. "I'm sorry. I must seem so naive to you."

"Hey," Matt coaxed, "no one thinks that. You were raised in completely different circumstances." He tentatively scooted closer. "Allura, you acted instinctively when you thought they were in danger. I want to thank you for everything you've done for them. Lance would be dead and Keith... my brother wouldn't have recovered from that. He'd be a shell of himself or worse, suicidal in his efforts at revenge. So thank you."

Allura blushed and looked at her crossed ankles. "You're very welcome. Though Keith helped me see past my own bias. The blades showed me that there are still good galra out there."

"Hey, have you guys seen Lance?"

She jumped as Keith appeared to have materialized a few feet away from them. It seemed the blades of marmora had rubbed off on him even more since she'd last seen him. Allura shook her head. "We left him in the hangar." She tilted her head. "Are you alright, Keith?"

Keith nodded with an anxious glance at the door. "Yeah, sure, it's just... You know how sensitive he is. The blades come across so much harsher than they intend."

"Like how you used to be?" Matt teased. Keith glared weakly at him and Matt laughed. "Go find him, Keefy." Keith groaned and stomped away shaking his head.

"Keefy?"

Matt looked back to see Allura tilting her head, eyes wide, and fought back a blush. Wow. Clearing his throat and rubbing the back of his neck, he explained, "It's what my little sister used to call him when we met. Before she lost her ability to be cute."

"That's not a very kind way to speak of your family," Allura said reproachfully.

"I don't mean to be mean," Matt corrected, smiling to himself. "She just went through a phase growing up. She wanted to be taken seriously when she really should have just enjoyed being young and making friends. She sort of grew isolated from the kids her age. I worried so much, taking my role of big brother seriously... not that it helped much." He flashed a grin at Allura. "We're both dweebs and nerds. It's why Keith fit in so well with us. He'd threaten to beat anyone who teased us. Shiro and Adam were always stressed out. It was great!"

Allura giggled and swung her ankles gently, palms on the table. Her fingers splayed and a pinky brushed the side of his hand. His heart thumped harder and he feared she'd hear it. She seemed oblivious as she said quietly, "I'd like to hear more about her... and your world."

"Yeah," Matt agreed instantly. Feeling bold, he slid his hand over her's. "Did Keith tell you about our dog?"

* * *

Keith furrowed his brow and exhaled loudly in frustration. Where could he be hiding? He thought he knew all his sharpshooter's favorite spots, but now he couldn't find him anywhere. Keith ran through the cafeteria, scanning faces and ignoring anyone who tried to stop him. When he rounded the corner to exit, he ran into someone. Before he could bounce off, warm hands caught his biceps and kept him upright.

Keith looked up into Kolivan's face, eyes wide with anxiety. His grandfather wrapped an arm around his shoulders and drew him close. Keith leaned into his side as he was led back the way he'd come. The eyes of the scientists they'd rescued burned holes into him. He pulled his hood back up, tugging it closer to his face, and kept his eyes on the floor in front of him.

Kolivan kept hold, leading him closer to their living quarters. When they were in a quiet corridor, he leaned down to whisper, "I kept an eye on Lance when he left the hangar. He fell asleep in your bedchambers and I came to find you."

Keith nodded and reached for the doorknob. Before he entered, he turned to Kolivan and said, "Princess Allura asked us for our help. I don't know how exactly, but it's got to do with the lions. I want to help her."

"Should I speak to her about this?"

Keith bit his lip. "Maybe... just wait until I check on Lance?"

Kolivan nodded. "Of course. When you are ready, bring her to the conference room. We can discuss the possibilities then."

"Thanks," Keith said and entered the bedroom. The lights were off, but the darkness didn't bother him, a gift from his galra blood. He silently approached the bed where a familiar lump had cocooned itself in all of their blankets. He sighed in relief. Peeling back layers, he found the top of Lance's head.

Keith smiled as he sat on the edge of the bed and ran his fingers through Lance's hair. Lance slowly began to shift and Keith heard him mumble through the covers, "I'm not asleep."

Keith scooted closer, bending down to place a soft kiss behind Lance's ear. He needed to distract Lance from whatever thoughts had driven him to isolating himself like this. Feeling bold, he asked, "Have I told you how sexy you look with that haircut, loverboy?"

"At least once a day since I cut it," Lance said with a weary sigh.

"We'd never have found out if Ulaz hadn't given you an undercut for the surgery."

Lance moaned and tried to burrow deeper, but Keith dove in after him. Beneath the blankets, Lance abruptly sat up and tried to slide away. Keith smiled when Lance's back hit the wall and boxed him in with his arms. Lance crossed his arms and looked away. "Knock it off, Keith. I-"

Keith silenced him with a kiss before he noticed the slight damp salty taste of Lance's lips. Pulling back suddenly, he reached out to cup Lance's cheek, ducking his head to try to meet his eyes. He caught his breath, afraid because he'd completely misread the situation. "Hey, buddy, are you alright?"

Lance's eyes shimmered in the dark. "Yeah, of course. I'm used to..."

Lance's voice trailed away to nothing, but any way Keith thought that sentence could end made his heart hurt. Keith quickly knelt beside Lance and pulled him to his chest. Lance's chest rose unevenly beneath Keith's touch and he reassured, "They were harsh because they care. Don't let it-"

"It's not that," Lance interrupted.

"Huh?"

Lance moaned low in his throat and explained choppily, "I mean, I can take what they said. I was upset for a bit, but I understand. Then your mom hugged me and kissed my hair like my mama used to and I-I couldn't take it any longer. I started thinking about my mom and dad... my siblings and the kids. I could practically feel the ocean wind and smell the salt." Lance sniffled wetly and leaned into Keith, the telltale sound of fresh tears in his voice as he whispered, "I miss my family, Keith. I miss earth."

The tears started in earnest then and Keith held Lance in silence knowing he had no words that would help. They'd been avoiding it long enough. The homesickness. It's what had brought Allura charging to their front door. Keith felt guilt turn his stomach. He should have noticed Lance hadn't been dealing with the stress as well as he claimed. Instead he'd broken first, letting Kolivan's kind words into his aching heart.

When his tears finally began to subside, Lance pulled out of Keith's hold and reached out from the safety of the blankets. After groping blindly, he retrieved a half used box of tissues. He blew his nose and tossed the tissue out of their nest. Keith worked up the courage to ask, "Do you want to talk about it? You know I'm here for you."

"I do and I know," Lance took several deep breaths, "but if I take you up on the offer, I'll start crying again and then we'll be here all night. Is Allura still here?"

Keith cleared his throat. "Yeah. She and Matt were in the engineer lab when I found them. Kolivan is willing to hear her out about the thing."

Lance stretched and pulled the blanket off of them. "Then we should probably go get her."

* * *

Coleen watched Lance sulk when he left the hangar and heard a barely audible growl from behind her. She glared over her shoulder, half surprised to see the red lion as the source and threatened, "Really? Don't you even start with me." The red lion lowered herself onto her front haunches and rolled her shoulders. Coleen held her staring contest.

"Alright, honey, you've made your point." Sam put his hands on her shoulders and steered her toward the door. "You really are too brave."

"I called her bluff," Coleen replied tersely.

"'She' is a sentient robotic lion with the protective instincts of a true lioness."

"And what am I?" Coleen said with false indignation.

Sam growled and hugged her from behind. "Mama bear."

Coleen giggled and turned her head to kiss his cheek. "Using my old unit nickname to get brownie points?"

"Mmm. I could really go for one of your brownies."

"Find me some sugar and cocoa and we're good to go. Do you think there's like, an intergalactic grocery store chain?"

Sam took her hand in his and started walking again. "I spoke with Shoren about a place we can get components for a couple projects. I wouldn't be surprised to find out there _is_ a grocery store where we could get cocoa."

"Just tell me when and I'll get baking."

When they entered the cafeteria, Sam suggested, "Let's get something to drink. Calm down after all the excitement."

Coleen and Sam filled their cups and sat at a table in the mess hall with a trio of other scientists drinking what served as tea and coffee. The conversation barely paused as they joined. Coleen pulled her feet onto her chair and held her cup close to her face in both hands. The warmth seeped into her fingers and she breathed in the steam. Sam was right. A hot beverage had calmed her nerves. She reached out, resting her hand on his, and ran her thumb gently over the back of it. He smiled fondly at her and listened intently to the conversation.

Coleen was halfway through her second cup, leaning comfortably into Sam's shoulder, when Keith entered the cafeteria. His chest rose and fell rapidly, dark eyes scanning the crowd. His braid whipped around as he turned his head, already in motion to run through for the other exit. Coleen called his name, but he didn't pay heed.

She furrowed her brows, concern squeezing her heart. She moved to stand and Sam held her hand. "Let him go, Coleen." She looked back at him, tilting her head insistently toward Keith and biting her lip. Sam sighed and said, "See, Kolivan's already taken care of it."

Coleen turned to see Keith lean into his grandfather's side and yank his hood over his face. Coleen picked at her nail and retook her seat. Maybe she had been too harsh with him and Lance. Maybe she should have been more kind and receptive toward the princess.

"It's freaky how close he is with them."

Coleen glared at the man who'd spoken. "Maybe he's close because they don't judge him for things beyond his control."

The man looked at her incredulously. "Like what? He was their _prisoner_ , same as us. And we're not aching to get all snuggly buddy-buddy with them." The man leaned over his hands and lowered his voice further. "What if they're blackmailing him or something?"

Sam folded his arms and leveled his gaze on the man. "Clark, there's no way he's being held against his will. Keith and Lance are possibly the only people here that have complete freedom to be exactly where they want to be."

"Which begs the question... Why do they want to be here?" Juandice asked. Coleen felt her blood begin to boil and struggled to stay quiet. The woman who had spoken reached across the table and rested a hand on Coleen's forearm. "I know you think he's the boy you love... but what if he isn't?"

Coleen searched her eyes, suspicion making her ask, "What did you do?"

"Don't be angry," Juandice began. Coleen felt her nostrils begin to flare and pursed her lips. Not a good start. Juandice leaned closer and the others around the table subconsciously followed suit. "You know that I study biology and gene codes. When I saw the boy spending so much time with the galra, I may have... taken a saliva swab from his drinking glass and tested it."

Coleen felt the blood drain from her face and chills ran down her body. Sam took her hand, squeezed it, and asked, "What did you find out?"

"His DNA is unlike anything I've ever seen before," Juandice said. Blunt, but honest. "There's definitely a double helix that resembles ours on a base level... but I think the galra changed him. The research facilities of the galra are known for experimenting inhumanely on prisoners. They torture and disfigure people just to figure out how to undo it. I theorize that maybe they made him more receptive to their suggestion or... I don't know. What I _do_ know is... he's not one of us. "

"Then Keith is out of the question," Sam said. "I was there too, you know. If they did do something to him, the evidence would be plain as day. His PTSD wouldn't even allow him to be within fifty feet of a galra without triggering."

Clark scowled into his cup and rolled his shoulders forward. He seemed half convinced when he whispered, "Manipulating DNA is so advanced, we were barely scratching the surface on our planet. Keith is a fighter, not a scientist. Something like what you're suggesting is buried so deep beneath his skin, he probably doesn't even remember what they did to him... if they did something to change his genetic makeup."

"Maybe the sample was contaminated?"

Coleen felt immensely grateful toward the other scientist they'd found with Matt at the research facility. Agoran's alien skin was scaly, iridescent though slightly transparent, with no hair. Like a gecko, he was slender. Nonthreatening. She built on what he suggested. "That's always a possibility. We all share cups. Maybe there was residue that remained after cleaning."

Juandice suddenly seemed unsure and Coleen hoped she'd drop the subject. Then her expression shifted and she doubled down, "I know what I found and I know what I'm doing. The sample couldn't have been fucked up. I-"

Someone cleared their throat and the conversation ground to a halt. Juandice's eyes widened and she sat upright abruptly, her gaze over Coleen's shoulder. Coleen felt a hand touch her back and heard Krolia whisper close to her ear, "Keith has asked for an interview on behalf of the princess. I believe you and Sam should be present. I'm sure Matt will be there as well."

Coleen turned in her chair and asked, "Why?" Krolia blinked slowly and said nothing. Coleen smiled to the table and said, "Sam, dear, I think we're needed elsewhere."

Coleen and Sam stood from the table and she linked arms with Krolia. The other woman showed no visible reaction, but Coleen could feel a burning curiosity behind her dark eyes. Coleen lifted her chin at Juandice's dumbfounded expression. The three of them left the cafeteria, but Krolia made no move to drop her hand and Coleen shivered involuntarily. "Thanks for the rescue. I nearly lost my temper back there."

Krolia raised an eyebrow and tilted her head in Sam's direction. "Arguing about applications of technology again?"

Sam chuckled under his breath. "Unfortunately not. It was about Keith. The others are starting to speculate on his connection to your order and we don't call Coleen 'mama bear' for nothing." He reached for his wife's hand and said, "But they are close to the mark. Has Kolivan come to a decision about what to do with them?"

"I don't know. Ever since we saved you and the others from that laboratory, he only speaks to me of matters pertaining to the lions and the ones related to them, namely your family and Lance. I've been given the 'silent treatment'." Krolia said making finger quotations in the air. She exhaled and shook her head. "My father still retains his anger and disappointment from my past disobedience. I have not resumed active missions since my blade was taken, either." She took a deep breath and looked ahead. "The only relief is that acceptance of his grandson has not suffered from my actions."

"Kolivan is not a cruel man," Sam consoled gently. "If anything, it seems like he's making every effort to let you make up for lost time with Keith."

Krolia's eyes barely widened when she glanced at Sam. "That had not occurred to me. It is true that we share a great deal of the day together." She smiled to herself, less melancholy than a moment ago. "Thank you, Samuel. My outlook upon my indefinite suspension has improved drastically."

They entered the conference room to find over a dozen blades already gathered. They took up space in a way that seemed effortless and would have been intimidating, though unintentional, had Coleen not known what she did. Sam and Coleen were the only humans. She walked in feeling a strange comfort that she had penetrated their inner defenses to be allowed such access.

She sat next to Ulaz and leaned close to whisper, "Any idea what this is about?"

Ulaz stretched his hands over his head. "Not particularly. Antok summoned us without warning."

Krolia sat on the edge of the table and pulled one knee to her chest. "We'll know soon enough."

It was almost an hour before the door opened again. Coleen lifted her head off her forearm, cheek no doubt red from laying there so long, and saw Kolivan gesture for someone to enter. Matt was first, followed immediately by Princess Allura. Coleen looked at Sam with a raised eyebrow, watching to see if he saw what she did. He smiled back with a shake of his head. Following Matt and Allura was Keith and Lance with Kolivan a few steps behind. Matt finally let go of Allura's hand and stood against the wall. Lance joined him, folding his arms.

Keith paused next to Allura, reaching out to gently rub her upper arm. He whispered something to her and she barely nodded, nerves clearly getting the better of her. Keith waited an extra moment, taking a deep breath that she echoed, then joined Lance and Matt. He nodded to Kolivan.

Kolivan stood near the opposite wall of Keith with Allura in between them. She wrung her hands and looked toward him expectantly. He blinked slowly with a gentle expression. Not quite a smile, but not hostile. "Whenever you are ready, Princess, the room is yours."

Allura forced herself to lower her hands to her sides, though her right hand picked at the seam of her dress. She squared her shoulders and lifted her chin. "Thank you for allowing me an audience in light of recent events. Many of you are aware of what brought me to your ship, but I have a formal request." She glanced toward the boys for reassurance. Lance gave her a thumbs up and Keith nodded once with a grin.

She returned her gaze to the adults in the room and held out her hands. "As the daughter of King Alfor, I have a responsibility to seek out and protect the lions of voltron from the empire. The blue and red lions have become codependent on their paladins and I know they are safe. The black lion's position has always been known and is not in danger of being compromised. Which left me to find the green and yellow lions. The green lion proved easily recovered, but the yellow lion... is a little bit more... complicated."

Kolivan activated the star charts and they lit up the room. Allura approached the table and started keying in coordinates. The map zoomed in as she explained, "We've tracked the yellow lion to this planet. It did not take very long to realize that the castle is not prepared to handle the threats posed." She finished typing and the planet in question was highlighted. "This is a mining colony the empire has usurped. It is in the last stages, meaning that there are fewer hostile patrols than many other colonies. However this places the yellow lion in dire risk of capture."

"I know... I know I'm asking you to go against your nature, but I can't do this alone. Please." Allura shifted uneasily and looked away as her tone lost confidence. Coleen put a hand over her mouth. How difficult had it been for her to admit her weakness and ask for help from those she had despised only months before? Keith was the first to approach her. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and she leaned her forehead into his neck.

Coleen looked between her friends at the table. It seemed Keith had gotten closer to Allura on Arus than they'd realized. Coleen wanted to speak, but she knew better than to interrupt. Keith raised pleading eyes to Kolivan and Coleen knew she didn't need to say anything. She covered a smirk behind her hands and watched the drama play out.

Keith tilted his head and squeezed Allura's shoulders. "We can't let the empire get him."

"Him?"

Keith looked at Antok with those sad, dark, puppy dog eyes and clarified, "The yellow lion. He's alone and if we don't intervene, no one will. Please. I won't let him go through what Red did."

"Alright, kit," Kolivan said, his voice low and even to contrast Keith's emotional tone. He approached the table and rested a hand on Keith's shoulder. "We will do everything in our power to find and recover the yellow lion. Princess, our ship is not equipped for a quick entry and exit, yet your castle appeared from empty space. Am I correct to assume the castle of lions contains a teleduv?"

Allura lifted her head in surprise. "You will help us?"

Keith answered Kolivan, "The castle has the thing, the uh, tele... whatever."

Kolivan's eyes crinkled at the edges and a few light chuckles went around the room. Kolivan said to the agents, "Those who wish to accept this mission, remain here."

Coleen noted the silence. It was different than their usual stealth. No one moved. She saw Krolia tense up as Kolivan's gaze swept the room. Coleen reached under the table and squeezed her hand. When Kolivan approached Allura, he reached for her hand and placed his other over it. "Princess, you have our support. The ones here will accompany you home to the castle where we can plan our approach."

Allura gently pulled out of Keith's hold and daintily wiped at her eyes. As she looked up at the leader of the blades, eyes still shining with emotion she barely held in check, Coleen saw how young Allura truly was. A child, younger than her eldest. Kolivan announced, "Everyone prepare to disembark. We leave in one varga."

The blades made their exit, the quiet filled with a strange energy. Krolia and Thace left together. Coleen leaned a hip into the table and watched Matt fiddle about before walking up to Allura. Coleen nudged Sam's hand and whispered, "We should get our gear."

* * *

Keith noticed Sam and Coleen leave and braced on his hands to hop back onto the table. "So what's the plan? Silent and stealthy?"

"Or smash and grab?" Lance finished, signature finger guns aimed at an imaginary enemy. Keith and Lance shared a grin.

Kolivan cleared his throat and raised an eyebrow at Keith. Keith ducked his head, his smile becoming childish as he avoided his grandfather's gaze. Lance sputtered, snorting slightly, and Keith giggled. Kolivan cleared his throat a second time and sat on the table beside Keith. "Kits, I know you are excited, but please remain focused."

Keith inhaled a deep breath and tried to get serious. He lowered his tone and asked without humor, "But seriously, loud or quiet?"

Kolivan held Keith's stare. After almost ten seconds, he replied slowly, "Quiet. Until we have no choice."

"So... smashing is still an option?" Allura asked.

Keith's lips twitched and he tried to keep from laughing. He really did. Lance, Matt, and Allura all joined him, but Kolivan ran a hand down his face. Keith leaned into him. "Oh come on. We're just 'kits'."

Kolivan wrapped his arm behind Keith's shoulders. "I know, precious one," Kolivan said as his hand snaked up and tugged the end of Keith's braid. Keith yelped in surprise and Kolivan chuckled low in his throat. "You should prep your lion. Let her know she'll be joining us."

"Wait, what?"

Keith slid away from Kolivan and sat cross-legged. Kolivan explained, "You are my choice of pilot for this mission. You and the red lion will get us to the surface of that planet to find the missing lion. Krolia told me of your skills using your 'fighter', I believe is the word she used. How you managed to avoid capture much longer than we've seen in a long time. Part of which was due to your connection with the red lion. Face it, kit, your bond is strong."

"And that makes me a better choice? Red and I are attack first, ask questions later. Blue is much more sensitive to this kind of thing. She can find her brother faster than-"

"Actually," Allura interrupted, "I can find the yellow lion. Before my father sealed me in the healing pod within the castle, he tied the lions to my life force." She shrugged and folded her hands. "As soon as I touch the planet, I will know where he's hidden. That's how I found the green lion."

"It's really that simple?" Matt asked.

Allura chuckled nervously. "It's the only simple part of this. Keith, I need someone I trust and the red lion told me to trust you. If your grandfather believes you are the best choice, I must concur."

"Does that make me your knight in shining armor?" Keith smirked at Allura and she rolled her eyes.

Lance scoffed, "I can't believe you stole one of my best pick up lines. Come on, hot shot. Let's get to the hangar and tell Red the news."

* * *

Lance sorted through the armory in the hangar. Keith had told him that his bayard, the strange weapons that Allura's father had designed like the lions themselves, would change to suit his needs on the battlefield, but he wanted to be prepared. So while Keith stood with his forehead to Red's chin, he loaded another pistol and strapped the holster to his other thigh. The blades that were coming with gathered in ones and twos. A few had stopped by for things they needed. In and out. Like always. It reassured Lance. It made what they were about to do seem standard to the operation.

He looked at Keith and belted on a knife when the sound of low voices echoed around the hangar. Lance tilted his head to discreetly look at the scientists. The blades were trying to ignore them, but Lance could see them tense up, as minuscule a detail as it was. Lance glared at the scientists. When they noticed him, they shut up and he rebuked, "He can hear you. We all can."

The woman folded her arms and looked down her nose at him. Lance refused to be cowed. He knew that look and she knew he'd caught her misbehaving. He also didn't show that he couldn't really pick up much about what they were gossiping about besides the few odd words, even with his prosthetic enhancements, but the galra were much more sensitive.

Lance heard the scientist mutter a few condescending words and stalked toward Keith pulling up his hood. Leaning a shoulder against Red, he said under his breath, "Maybe you were right not to talk to the people. Racist bastards."

Keith looked sideways at Lance without separating from Red. "Trust me, I'm used to being judged. Their words don't bother me. Don't let them bother you." He reached for Lance's hand and ran a thumb over the back with a gentle smile.

Lance felt Red rumble to calm his anxiety, but he didn't want to be calmed. Not at first. The longer he listened to her purr, the better he felt. He gave in and closed his eyes. Then the murmurs started again. He rolled his eyes and groaned. Taking a few steps toward the door, he threatened, "I'm gonna make them eat their words."

Keith tugged him to a halt and murmured, "Don't make me regret teaching you how to throw a proper punch." He twitched and his smile dropped when he looked over Lance's shoulder.

Lance turned and saw that they'd stopped Krolia. They spoke in not-whispers now, and the blades were obviously aggravated. Lance met Keith's eyes and they started jogging toward the door. Krolia stood at her full height, visibly trembling. Lance saw Keith ball his fists as he gained the lead. Shit. Lance put on burst of speed, thankful for once for all the laps James had made them do.

He closed the distance and wrapped his arms around Keith. He slid a few feet before he was able to stop Keith's momentum and he turned Keith around. "Trust me, you'll only make it worse doing that." Keith's eyes were focused, hard and angry. Lance reached up and cupped Keith's cheek. "Easy, mullet. Easy."

Keith took a deep breath, but when he turned to look over his shoulder, they both jumped at the sound of violently connecting flesh. Lance gripped Keith's hand in both of his and watched, mouth agape as Brad stood over the woman scientist. It wasn't clear whether he'd slapped or punched her, but he hadn't held back and she'd fallen to the floor.

The human man shouted, "What the hell was that for!?"

Brad shook out his hand, three hundred pounds of muscle and intimidation nearly making the man flee. Chad stepped up beside Brad and flexed that special way he had before touching Krolia's arm. "Are you alright?"

Krolia had her back to them, that slight trembling still there. Lance watched her hand flex slowly at her side, then relax as she exhaled. "I... I'm..."

Keith whined low in his throat and Lance let go so he could run to his mom. Lance joined the garrison teachers, forming a living barricade between the small family and their antagonizers. Lance heard Keith whisper, "Did she threaten you?"

Krolia replied, "No, little one. Though she is incapable of physically hurting me."

Lance bit his cheek while he processed that. So they'd attacked her emotionally. Typical. The woman scientist stumbled to her feet, shock making her cover her reddened cheek. The man, Clark made a grab to help her, but she waved him off. "Why did you hit me? Did they fuck with you too?"

"Oh," Brad chuckled sardonically, "I did not fuck anyone. And I will hit you again if you continue to insult my friend."

Lance tried to imitate Chad's machismo, but it felt so weak. He watched the standoff waiting for the next punch to be thrown. Then the alien with the lizard similarities had his eyes go wide and he covered his mouth. "Oh! I believe I understand now!"

Clark looked at him with questionable belief. "Really?"

The alien gestured toward Keith and Krolia with both hands. "It is obvious! Shevaka, how did it not occur to me first? Can't you see?" He smiled at his own epiphany and said, "She is-"

"Blades!"

Lance jumped again as Kolivan shouted for his agents. Then a large hand covered Lance's shoulder and gently moved past him. Antok flicked his tail in annoyance. The other blades, Allura, and the Holts moved toward the red lion. Krolia ran a hand over Keith's hair and looked over her head to her brother. Antok tipped his head and Krolia nodded. He said over his shoulder, "Get to the lion, Lance."

"You're meant to be on the mission, too," Lance reminded. Antok looked from the scientists to Lance and the look he got would have made his ears turn back if he were galra. He started walking backwards and said, "I'll, uh, get on the lion now."

When he climbed into the cockpit of Red, Keith was working through his 'preflight protocol'. It was different than their process back home with the fighter jets, but it still had the effect of calming his nerves. He asked as Lance rubbed his shoulders, "Antok change his mind?"

"He's decided to stay behind to deal with the scientists," Lance said. "What do you think he's telling them?"

Keith sighed and thumbed the throttles. "Based on what that scientist said, he's probably asking them if they really wish to know the truth. Which can be painful to hear and impossible to unlearn. That scientist, Agoran, might already know too much. He may be permanently involved in our struggle now."

"Hmm," Lance said. He considered how specific Keith's words had been. The fact that Keith knew who that scientist was even if he'd never seen him and Lance would admit he hadn't taken the time to learn the personal lives of the people he'd helped rescue. "Mind if I stay up here? It's kinda crowded down below."

"I'm glad for the company, short lived as it is. Wanna sit in my lap?"

"Seriously?" Lance perked up, unable to keep the delight out of his voice. Keith smiled and patted his thighs. Lance sat and turned so that his legs were across one armrest. Keith adjusted his arms for flight and Lance leaned against his chest. "This is comfy. How you doing, mullet?"

Red huffed and Keith spat through his teeth, "Easy, girl. I'm fine."

Lance looked closer at his boyfriend and saw him blush. Noticed the additional firmness of the 'armor' against his hip. "Oh my god, did I give you a boner?"

"I said I'm fine."

"Need me to kill it?" Lance asked.

Keith groaned. After half a minute he admitted, "Yes."

Lance considered what to say while Red made her way from the hangar. Then he asked, "What did that scientist tell your mom? She was pretty upset."

"That's how you kill your boners? Thinking about your mom?"

Lance kissed Keith's cheek. "It works better than a cold bath."

"Fine," Keith admitted. "That woman, Juandice, thinks that the blades are just as bad as the empire. She questioned why the galra want me here. What they did to make me stay. It was the accusation that my mother didn't care about me that triggered her. She remembered the way that she left me and my dad and it... it was too much." Keith trailed off and Lance leaned into his chest to comfort him. Then the castle tower came into view and Keith called over the radio, "This is the paladin of the red lion requesting permission to land."

There was silence on the radio while Red made her second pass. On the third trip, the door of Red's hangar opened without confirmation on the radio. Keith brought her about to enter and their descent began. When they landed in the hangar, Lance whispered, "Hard to believe we were here just a few hours ago."

Keith made a noise in agreement. Lance felt him shift to get up, but he didn't move. Keith grunted and said, "If you want me to carry you, you're gonna have to get up first."

Lance saw the others leave Red's stomach hold and nuzzled into Keith's chest even more. "Look, I know you don't want to put Red in danger. You've told me since we were stolen from earth that you want to protect everything we have left. Everything dear to us." He kissed Keith's jawline. "We used to only have each other. There's a lot more at stake now. Just don't forget that mentality, mullet. You have the heart of a leader. Allura and Kolivan are right to trust your judgement and you have my loyalty until my dying breath."

Keith's left arm made its way up Lance's back and held him tight. Keith's hair tickled his neck. There was only him and Keith and the quiet pressure of the lions in their minds. Lance closed his eyes when Keith's lips found his. Keith's skin was dry and warm. Like his hands as they traveled up to hold Lance's face. Fingers delicately cradled his jaw. So soft for someone so strong. So full of love. More capable of sympathy than anyone from his childhood ever imagined possible.

 _"Kits, is something delaying you?"_

Lance's lips twitched against Keith's and he pulled back for breath. Keith licked his bottom lip before biting it for a moment. So damn hot. He finally climbed out of Keith's lap and took his hands. "Come on, alpha. Time to go save a lion."


	29. Crush

Allura lifted the hood of the armor. The fabric felt as soft as the finest clothing she'd ever worn. It had surprised her to learn of the advancements galra had made. To think something so seemingly fragile offered the same protection as her father's paladin armor would have been unthinkable during the great war. She fixed her hair, pulling forward her 'pigtails' as Matt had called them.

She caught a glimpse of her reflection in a passing window and noticed how cute she looked. She played with the end and glanced covertly at Matt. It shouldn't have mattered, but his attention while they'd been touring the ship made her feel different than when she was with Keith and Lance. She wanted him to notice and tell her she was beautiful so she could mention how much he impressed her... and that he was very attractive even with his rounded ears.

Footsteps sounded from the hall and the inner door of the hangar opened. Coran entered, his eyes sweeping the crowd for her. Allura ran to him and caught his hands when he tried to back away. "Coran, I'm home!"

"Allura? What the quiznack are you wearing?"

Allura played with her hair again. "Keith's grandfather gave it to me for when we rescue the yellow lion."

"We?" Coran's disapproving glower worsened as he looked over her shoulder. "My dear, what have you done?"

He pulled her to his side and prevented escape with an arm around her waist. Allura saw the blades approach with Kolivan in the lead. Keith and Lance jogged up on either side of Krolia as she lowered her hood. She reached out and fluffed Lance's hair while Keith pressed into her other side. Allura giggled, earning a reproachful look from Coran. She leaned in and whispered, "Calm down, Coran, and look closer. These galra are not part of the empire. Their mannerisms are the ones my classmates had while I grew up."

Coran exhaled and whispered back, "We will discuss this later." Kolivan stopped five feet in front of them and Coran said, "I am Coran, chief engineer of the castle of lions and head adviser to Princess Allura."

Kolivan reached out and said, "I am Kolivan, leader of the blade of marmora, last tribe of Daibazaal. My grandson has spoken of you and the princess. You have my gratitude for saving the life of his companion."

Coran hesitated to accept Kolivan's hand and Allura nudged his side to prompt him. He finally clasped arms with Kolivan and said, "Your agents and their kit made a convincing argument. I am only sorry the boy we healed lost his hearing."

"A minor setback. We restored his auditory senses a pheob ago."

Coran's eyes widened with intrigue. "Really? I didn't know a technique existed for so delicate an operation."

"We adapted the procedure from druid research. If you like, I can share our findings and case studies," Ulaz explained.

Coran considered for a moment and agreed, "Perhaps if this encounter is successful."

Ulaz slowly bowed his head in consent. "I look forward to that time."

Kolivan said, "I know we have imposed ourselves upon you, but our mission is urgent."

Allura wriggled against Coran's grip and said, "We should head to the bridge."

"We're finally going to see it?" Keith asked.

Coran relented to Allura's struggles and she skipped away. "Come with me!"

Keith looked to Krolia for permission and she gently pushed forward on his back. Keith jogged to Allura with Lance and Matt a step behind. Allura turned and led her friends at a fast trot. She thought once they left the hangar, the others would be distracted by the many passageways, but it seemed the bridge proved too tempting.

While they waited for the elevator, Allura said, "I am so glad to finally show you all what the castle has to offer now that you're formal guests."

"It's nice not sneaking around this time," Keith said.

"And to be conscious," Lance added.

The elevator arrived and the four of them all boarded. They were a little further than shoulder to shoulder apart. Allura silently moped that Coleen or Krolia hadn't come with to force her closer to Matt. While the elevator ascended, Matt asked, "Do you think I could spend a few hours in your workshop? I'd like to finish what I was working on before we have to leave."

Allura stiffened and grabbed the banister, her smile becoming a little forced. "Oh. Of course."

Keith picked up on her emotions first, as expected, and tilted his head at Matt with a sharp look. Matt backtracked, "Wait, I didn't mean-"

"I understand, Matt," Allura said more to rationalize her own emotions than his. "You want to return to your planet for your sister and friends."

"Well, yeah, but..." Matt trailed off and looked away not quite sure what he wanted to say.

"Let's enjoy the time we do have before getting upset about heartfelt farewells," Lance placated.

"Exactly," Keith quickly agreed. "We'll be here at least a couple days while Kolivan runs recon to double check our intel. Plenty of time for you to do what you do best, Matty."

The elevator opened and Allura stepped out. A short hallway, a door, and then the bridge. She asked, "Is that another childhood nickname?"

"Not even childhood," Keith said, throwing an arm over Matt's shoulders.

"Only certain people can get away with calling me that," Matt added. "Family and assholes like Keith and Adam who only tease me worse and put me in a headlock if I try to stop them."

"Me and Adam are the _only_ reason your class didn't start calling you 'Matty' the day your mom interrupted Takashi's lesson," Keith denied.

"Then how do we get away with calling Katie, Pidge?" Lance asked.

"Oh, that was all her," Keith said. "Before she transferred into the garrison, by force like me, she made a hacker profile and broke into the district servers trying to prove that homework had no point. In addition to her original objective, she found out a grade school teacher was a pedophile, the princple of Southpoint High was embezzling money from the state education department, and her own teacher had been denied medical leave to treat uncontrolled malignant melanoma. Our little Pidgey cracked open such a huge case, Sanda herself showed up to talk to Coleen and Sam about a place for Katie in the Garrison."

Matt confirmed, "Scared the shit out of me when I came home for the weekend and an entire unit had cordoned off my house."

Keith grinned at Lance and his awed expression. "Adam picked me up early from class just to hang out with Katie while Sanda talked to their parents... and help convince her to accept the offer. Hard to believe Sanda thought she'd stay in public school after she pretty much shut down the entire state for the semester."

"And Pidge stuck, the twelve year old genius everyone applauded," Matt finished.

Allura had completely stopped to listen to their trade off in conversation. Keith actually took the lead, not that there was any other way to go. Allura fell back by Lance and asked, "Did you know how Katie acquired her nickname?"

Lance furrowed his brow in thought. "That was MEA break. Pretty sure I was waiting at the airport for my parents when all that went down. When I came back, I heard about the scandal, but it was almost a month before Katie was on Garrison grounds."

Keith walked backwards and said, "You mean that day you sat with us in the cafeteria, you really were oblivious? I thought that was all an act to make Katie feel at home." Keith's back hit the wall and he grunted. Allura opened the door and Keith said, "If you or Hunk had made Katie cry, I would have made your life hell in Adam's classes."

"So you're saying that was your normal... oh wow," Lance's thoughts trailed to a low murmur and he reached for Keith's hand as they entered the bridge. "Oh my god."

Allura hung back to observe their reactions. Keith and Lance walked slow, eyes taking in the depths of space. Matt trudged to the console, feet dragging, and braced himself on it. Allura followed his gaze to a distant galaxy. It's spiraling colors and bodies swirled in cosmic patterns. She went to him and lightly placed her hand over his. "What do you make of it?"

Matt's other hand went to his mouth, then ran through his hair. His wide eyes dropped to the floor, but the wonder never left him. "This proves and disproves so many theories. We've never been so close... I mean, I knew we were out here, but we never saw anything outside our cell and the laboratory. Really changes the perspective, ya know?" Matt's voice began to quiver and his eyes welled with tears. "Oh god, we're so far from home." He took a shaky breath and swallowed a couple times.

Allura stepped closer and wrapped her arms around his. "You still have your family and a home to return to." She stopped herself from saying more. His pain had nothing to do with her past and she wouldn't contaminate this moment with her own trauma. Matt responded by wrapping an arm around her waist and squeezing her hand. Allura closed her eyes to lose herself.

"This is where Allura's father sat," Keith whispered, voice filled with respect. Allura's eyes were drawn to the left. Keith slowly sat and spread his hands over the controls. He looked to his right. "The blue paladin sat there, green and yellow behind," his head slowly turned to look forward, "and at the head, Zarkon, black paladin and leader of Voltron." Keith gasped lightly and closed his eyes with a pained expression.

Allura slipped free of Matt and went to Keith with a sense of urgency. Lance knelt beside Keith and held his hand in both of his close to his chest. When Allura touched Keith's shoulder, she echoed his gasp and tightened her hold to stay standing while his combating emotions flashed through her own mind. Lance gently rubbed Keith's knuckles and whispered, "You and Red are strong enough, buddy. The past is gone."

Keith's chest seized before he took a deep breath. He slowly exhaled and the pain cleared from Allura's mind. She was trembling, her hands turned to ice. When she stumbled back half a step, she expected to fall, but strong arms caught her beneath her elbows. She looked over her shoulder to see Matt's anxious eyes focused on her face. Warmth flooded her cheeks and she turned in his arms. Matt asked, "Are you three alright?"

Allura nodded against his shoulder, about to respond, when the door opened again. Coran, Matt's parents, and the blades all entered together. Coleen smirked knowingly and Allura bit her lip. Matt's arm wrapped around her waist again and he led her toward the stairs of the central dais. When everyone was comfortable, the discussion to save the last lion began.

* * *

Katie and Ina leaned over the side of the desk to look below where Hunk was laid out on his back working on the computer bank. Light flooded out from beneath, the only source in the room. He groaned and shifted, his shirt rising to reveal the elastic of his boxers and an inch of skin above. Ina smirked sideways with a suggestive eyebrow raise and Katie blushed. Katie mouthed, 'Stop!' at Ina and cleared her throat. "How's it looking down there?"

Hunk flexed his legs, hips thrusting, as he pushed further under. He said between panted breaths, "Looks like a mouse built a nest and chewed on the wiring, building up heat which overloaded the breaker." He shimmied sideways and reached out a hand. "Pass me the wire stripper?"

Katie scanned tools on the desk and gave him what he wanted. He muttered a quick 'thanks' and scooted back under. The snappy sound of wire being cut was followed by Hunk saying, "If the mice hadn't gotten here first, the moisture would have shut us down. It's been such a wet spring, we can't keep out the water. We should head back to the mall and see about rigging another set of sub-pumps for the bunker. Ina, flip the breaker. Let's see if we're back in business."

Ina left the server room and Katie sat at the desk. While she waited for the lights to come on, Hunk emerged from below, flashlight and wire stripper in one hand. His other was cradled near his chest holding a small bundle of squeaking, slightly bouncing, shredded paper. Katie leaned over and asked, "Is that what I think it is?"

"Yeah. Looks like the mama got fried when she bit into the circuit." Hunk pocketed his tool and sat on the edge of the desk. Turning the flashlight on end to point at the ceiling, he carefully parted the nibbled paper. Katie leaned over to look beneath the desk, but Hunk put a hand on her bicep, fingers nearly circling her entire arm. "I cleared away the aftermath, but these little guys are all alone now. Seemed too sad to let them die like that."

Katie bit her lip and tentatively reached down to stroke the little gray head that poked out of the nest. Their fur had come in, but their eyes were still shut. They would need round the clock monitoring. "Oh, Hunk, we can't take care of them."

Hunk covered her hand over the nest with the gentle pressure he always conveyed. "I'm going to ask some of the kids. Maybe an eighth grader who misses their pet could look after them until they're old enough to fend for themselves."

Katie turned her hand over and twined her fingers with Hunk's. When she looked up, his eyes were cast in shadow, but she knew by his tone of voice how invested he was. Katie sighed and put her cheek against his chest. Of course, these little babies would never live in the wild. If a child raised them, they couldn't survive alone. "Of course we'll find someone. But for now," she opened her pocket and said, "I'll keep them warm."

Hunk flashed a bright white smile in the dark. In a sudden surge of emotion, he reached up and held the back of her neck. Katie had less than a second before he leaned down and turned his head, lips warm against her's. She let out a startled _mmmphf_ and it was over.

He pulled back and apologized, "Oh my god, I'm so sorry! It- I just-"

"It's alright! I'm fine!" Dear lord, pull it together, Pidge, she mentally scolded. Katie put a finger to her lips. "No, ah, you surprised me." She made a flustered sound and tilted her head. "Um... should we maybe..."

She was saved from completing her thought when the lights came back on. Ten seconds later, Ina leaned into the room and asked, "Is it working?"

Katie became ridiculously self aware of how close she and Hunk were standing at the same time Hunk took a step back and rubbed the side of his neck. Katie saw Ina smile knowingly and then grimace. Wait... had she purposely taken her time checking the breaker? Before she could call her out on it, Ina ran past her to the computer and cursed. "Shit, that alien is back again."

"Oh fuck," Hunk said as he looked over her shoulder. "I'll get Ryan. Meet us by the side door of the cafeteria."

Katie bit her nail, a habit she'd picked up from her mother, and watched the alien pace between the school and the generator shed. What had Ryan said his name was? Something with a T. She gave up trying to remember and asked, "Should we tell the admiral?"

Ina considered for a moment and shook her head. "He seems harmless enough. No use putting everyone on high alert and actually creating a problem." She stood from the computer and said, "Let's see why he's here and send him away before anyone else notices."

Katie jogged to match Ina's speed walk. Yeah, like running through the bunker wouldn't alert _anybody_. When they boarded the freight elevator, they passed General Iverson. He paid them absolutely no heed, but Katie slunk behind the stone faced Leifsdottir and waited impatiently for the doors to close.

Ever since that alien had first spoken with Kincaid, they'd been 'gifted' with things that helped the school. Small things, resources they were severely lacking, and engines to help make day to day tasks easier. Things that surely couldn't have been intended for them. As much as Katie knew they should be thanking this non-hostile galra, she hated the idea of him drawing attention to the school. If their resistance was to survive, the galra needed to stay the fuck away.

In the cafeteria, Hunk, Ryan, and James stood near the door. James peeked through the window, eyebrows furrowed in that severe expression he had when in 'leader' mode. The same look Keith had perfected. Katie went to him and touched his arm. "Is he still out there?"

"Probably," James muttered. "You sure you want to come with us?"

Katie swallowed hard. She knew what he was doing, giving her an out. It kind of hurt, even though he was protecting her. The galra were terrifying. What happened in the schoolyard the day Hunk was nearly taken had left her scared and traumatized. Which was why she decided to confront this one. "I'm going."

A large warm hand rubbed between her shoulders. "Of course you are. Someone's gotta put the fear of the lady Holts into our enemy."

Katie smiled over her shoulder. "Thanks, Hunk."

Ryan folded his arms and scowled. "Let's get this over with." Shouldering through the door, he led the way to the alley between the school and utility shed. Katie stopped beside Hunk and Ina in the opening while James went a little further, pausing just behind Ryan's right shoulder.

The muted shuffling at the other end came to a stop and the alien stepped out from the shadows. This was the first time Katie'd seen him in person, but he wasn't any more intimidating than on camera. The galra was barely seven and a half feet tall. Some of the female officers they'd encountered were larger, both in height and muscle. The emblem on his uniform wasn't as intricate either. He was young, less scarred, less hardened. A soldier, but barely. He wore no weapons on his belt, though his talons were sharp as a cat's. Soft hair that fell past his jaw had been razed in two racer lines down one side of his head over and behind his right ear, his fluffy tufted ears.

When he saw Ryan, his eyes lit up, that strange yellowish glow softening for him, and his mouth parted slightly. Katie felt a slow sickness building in her stomach. Leaning toward Ina she whispered, "You didn't tell me he was in love with him."

Ina tapped her arm and Katie heard Hunk curse under his breath. Then Ryan tipped his chin toward his chest and asked, "What do you want, Tretok?" Katie watched the galra's reaction as Ryan rolled the R in his name. Did his ears seriously tremble? He stepped forward, one hand extended toward Ryan, who took a step back. James put his hand on Ryan's shoulder, reminding him he wasn't alone, to stand his ground.

Tretok took note of Ryan's posture, his defensive stance, and lowered his hand. He backed up, though his chest dropped, crestfallen. "Another inspection is scheduled for the end of the next pheob."

Ryan shrugged. "I don't know when that is. Or why you're telling us."

Tretok tilted his head, eyes wide. "I'm telling you, Ryan. I care about your safety. I need no other reason."

Katie watched Ryan. There was nothing. No sign of mutual friendship. No strong denial. Ryan only shrugged again. "Is that all you had to tell me, then? That your superior officer is going to gawk at us like some exhibit?"

Tretok straightened to his full height and shook his head, hurt in his eyes. "Ryan," he said, quiet, soft, like he was approaching a dangerous creature that could kill him with a single touch, "over a deca-pheob has passed since this planet became the empire's and you are still unbonded. Soon, this place cannot protect you and you will be taken. Do you understand?"

Ryan asked slowly, "So... what you're saying is, I'm going to be taken out of the breeding stock and sent to the work camps... because I'm ace?"

"Ace?" Tretok closed the distance between them by half. "I don't understand this terminology."

"Aromantic? Asexual? It means I'm not physically or romantically attracted to anyone, male or female. I'm not afraid of dating and marrying someone, but I'm not going to have a baby just to prolong my life." Ryan took a step forward threateningly. "How can you even suggest bringing a child into a world like this? A slave life? I'd kill myself before doing what you suggest."

Tretok reached out again, fast while gentle where he touched Ryan's arm. "Then you will die, Kincaid." Ryan twitched, but tilted his head in confusion when Tretok used his last name. Ryan didn't pull away and he took it as encouragement. "Please, Ryan, your friends have accepted this as their way of living. Try to find a path that doesn't lead to your own destruction."

Ryan looked from the hand on his arm to the face of the galra. "Why do you care?"

Tretok ducked his head sheepishly and looked away. Katie's lip lifted in slight disgust at the blush turning Tretok's lavender cheeks dark purple. Tretok withdrew his hand, talons curled in sudden hesitation. "I... do not share this... ace?"

"Oh." And there it was. Ryan finally understood why one of their prison wardens had done them so many favors. He didn't say it loud. It was a two letter word. Nothing more. And yet, everything was conveyed. Followed by Ryan murmuring a second word. "Shit."

Tretok flinched, ears turning back and eyes closing like a scolded cat. Stepping back in the alley, he said, "I must go now before the others notice my absence."

"Wait. Tretok, wait." Ryan took a couple steps forward but James grabbed his arm. "Tretok!"

"Shh!" James said. "Let him go."

Ryan looked back where Tretok had vanished. "What the fuck? How did this happen?"

Ina paced toward them. "Well, when one person feels very strongly for another-"

"Cut the crap," James shot at her. Ina giggled and patted Ryan on the shoulder. James pulled Ryan around and they each took hold of an arm. James said while patting his hand, "Let's head back inside and talk about this. His is not the first heart you've broken. Loving an ace is hard sometimes, that's why we're here. We love you no matter what."

Ryan groaned. "You guys are just the worst, you know that? Wait, why is your pocket squeaking, Pidge?"

Katie looked down and noticed her jacket pocket was bouncing. Reaching in, she felt the two small bodies of the baby mice as they searched for their mother. She pulled them out and held them in her cupped hands. "Shh, shh, shh. We'll find you something to eat."

Hunk wrapped an arm around her waist. Suddenly it was hard to think of the mice. She remembered the bunker when he'd spontaneously kissed her. Felt the responsibility they'd taken by caring for two small helpless creatures. Had she accepted becoming a mother as Tretok had suggested? Was that why Hunk had kissed her? Because they were a bonded pair like that bastard from the schoolyard said?

"Hey, Katie," Hunk whispered, "are you doing alright?"

She smiled and leaned her head into his side. "That alien wierded me out. I'm okay now that he's gone."

Hunk chuckled and squeezed her, his hand gently rubbing her side between her hip and ribs. "I know, right? I don't think I'd be able to stand up to him by myself. Come on, let's see if these little guys like the goo."

* * *

Coleen yawned and blinked awake, her head resting on her fist. Sam's fingers trailed through her hair. Still Kolivan and his people showed no signs of stopping. She looked toward the windows where the boys had made a fort out of the blankets and pillows Coran had found. Keith and Lance were curled toward each other, hands clasped between their chests and foreheads touching. Matt slept with his back to Keith's and his arms wrapped around Allura, her back to his chest.

Sam murmured in Coleen's ear, "Turns out he's the big spoon like me."

"From everything Keith told us about her, it's no wonder Matt fell for the princess."

Coleen folded her arms on the table and turned a sleepy smile on Krolia. "You think she reciprocates?" Krolia simply waved a hand toward the kids. Coleen giggled, beyond delirious. "Yeah, I get your point. Should we try to move them?"

Krolia cocked a hip. "They won't find a more comfortable bed than the pillows. I think they're fine for tonight. I was just thinking of hitting the sack myself."

Sam closed his eyes and asked, "What about them?"

Krolia rubbed her brow. "They'll head to bed when they're ready. Don't worry, we won't be hindered by fatigue. In the morning, we'll all be prepared to handle our work."

Coleen dragged herself from the table and stretched. The princess's adviser noted their movement and approached. "Madame, do you require anything?"

"No, we're just about to head to bed."

Coran gestured toward the door with an arm. "Then allow me to show you to a room."

Coleen started following him and asked, "Really? That would be great."

Coran nodded. "My princess has offered our hospitality. It is only my mission to fulfill her wishes. She seems fond of your kits. I know I spoke cruelly of them in the past, but seeing her so happy with children her own age... I am sorry for my previous behavior."

"Thank you for apologizing," Krolia said simply.

The remainder of the walk was quiet until they reached a door. "Here is where I leave you. Madame, you and your husband are welcome to use this bedroom. Lady Galra, the room across the hall is yours."

"Lady? I've hardly been called that," Krolia said with a small smirk.

Coran tilted his head with a crooked grin and a wink. "It is the title of a chieftain's daughter from before the great war. Since you insist on calling alchemy that archaic term... mystics, was it?"

Krolia giggled and walked across the hall. "Very well. Goodnight, adviser, my friends."

Coleen watched her vanish and pulled Sam into their own bedroom. The lights were low, a walk in closet open to the right. The bed itself was three times larger than their own at home. Coleen fell into bed, asleep before she wriggled under the covers.

* * *

 **How do you all like it? Still reading? Can I get a review? It really helps.**


	30. The Final Lion

Keith woke up to a slightly familiar energy hum. It took a moment to remember where he was, though. Staring at the blankets above him, he tried to roll onto his back and met resistance. Matt groaned behind him. Keith looked over his shoulder to see Matt's face buried in long white hair. He smiled and scooted down and out of their pillow fort. The bridge remained dark and he stretched on his way out. He paused near the chair he'd sat in the day before.

Red rumbled in his mind and he closed his eyes. Taking a deep breath, he ran his hands over his face and left the bridge. No one else was around, not even the mice. He didn't pay attention to where he went, though he never felt particularly lost. Red's familiarity of the castle through her previous paladin created an almost surreal sense of deja vu. The further he went, the more he thought he heard voices and laughter. Sounds that belonged here instead of the graveyard silence it now evoked.

He fell against the wall when it became overwhelming and closed his eyes. What was so different now about the castle that he struggled to walk? He gulped for air and leaned forward holding his stomach. Focus.

"Keith?"

Thace's confusion made Keith look up half convinced he'd summoned him accidentally. Thace jogged to him and clasped his shoulder. Keith slid down the wall until he was sitting and whimpered, "Help me, teacher."

Thace tilted Keith's chin up with his fingertips and Keith saw the worry in his mentor's eyes when he asked, "Are you injured?"

"No. It's..." Keith shook his head. "I can't think! The castle... I feel too much."

Thace clicked his tongue behind his teeth and said, "Close your eyes, little one." Keith did as instructed and felt Thace kneel behind him. Warm hands guided Keith's shoulders until his back was against Thace's chest. His arm crossed Keith's chest and his other hand covered Keith's eyes. "Breathe. Focus. I know you're capable, kit. Breathe like we've done before."

Keith let Thace hold his weight while he tried to calm down. Now that he couldn't see anything and Thace's heart beat loudly behind his temple, the stimulation from the castle faded to background noise. Keith shuddered in relief and sagged against Thace.

Thace waited a few more minutes before asking, "Can you tell me what upset you?"

Keith tipped his head back. "I... I don't even know. When I was on the bridge, it wasn't so bad at first. Then I couldn't find anyone and..." He wrapped his hands around the arm across his chest which tightened in response.

"Slow your breathing, kit. I've got you. You're safe," Thace consoled. Keith didn't let go, but he stopped himself from digging in his nails. Thace asked, "What happened on the bridge?"

Keith thought back as his pulse slowly returned to normal. "When I woke up, I think there was a power surge."

"I felt nothing, but-" Thace shifted and Keith inhaled sharply. Thace whispered close to his ear, "It is only the adviser."

"Is something wrong?"

Keith squirmed as the voice of Coran came closer. Thace explained, "The kit is hypersensitive to quintessence fields. We've been able to work through his attacks before, but something aboard the castle is triggering him. Is the ship's crystal nearby?"

"Not remotely," Coran said slowly, "but... I believe I might be able to discern the cause. May I?"

Thace relaxed, but only uncovered Keith's eyes. He pushed Keith's hair off his forehead and leaned forward to kiss the exposed skin. "Open your eyes, precious one."

Keith took a final deep breath and opened his eyes as he slowly exhaled. Coran was half crouched, one knee on the floor, a few feet away. His hands were folded in front of him, concern making him lean in. Keith shivered and pressed into Thace, pulling his legs to his body.

Coran offered a kind smile. "You are Keith, yes?"

Keith licked his dry lips. "Yeah. Keith Kogane."

"Alright, Keith," Coran said with a nod, "last night when we discussed the yellow lion, you kept glancing toward the end of the bridge. You know of Zarkon's past?"

"Yes." Keith grimaced. "I... I touched a corrupted balmeran crystal... but what I feel now is different."

Coran nodded again. "Keith, alteans are able to channel quintessence. May I place my hand on you to confirm my suspicions? "

He knew exactly what Coran suggested. He'd been taught the history between altea and daibazaal. He _didn't_ know if he wanted to feel more from the adviser, since they'd been on opposing sides a day ago. Keith looked over his shoulder for reassurance. Thace blinked slowly and hugged Keith from behind. Keith swallowed his fear and nodded to Coran. "Alright. If you think it'll help."

"Good lad," Coran said with a wink. He reached out, hand aimed to land on Keith's shoulder. Keith forced himself to relax, but before Coran could touch him, a loud growl echoed down the hall. Coran pulled back suddenly and Thace drew his sword, one arm still protectively around Keith's chest. Coran looked to the end of the dark hall and sighed. "As I expected."

Thace asked suspiciously, "What is down there?"

Coran stood and brushed off his clothes. "The atrium of lions, where the black lion waits. He is the source of your disquiet."

Thace stood and glared into the dark. "If he is hurting Keith, we should not stay."

"I don't think it's intentional," Keith murmured. He climbed to his feet and walked around his teacher. "I want to see him."

"There is nothing preventing that, but you cannot get close," Coran said. "King Alfor placed preemptive measures to deny Zarkon should the castle be captured."

Keith rolled his shoulders and repeated, "I still want to see him."

"My little one," Thace said leveling his gaze on Keith, "if you think this will bring you peace, we will go, but the black lion... if I feel you are threatened at all..."

"I understand," Keith answered without blinking. He rubbed into Thace's side and said, "We'll leave, I promise."

Thace groaned unhappily and lightly scratched Keith's scalp. Keith took it as permission and followed the original pull that had led him here. Now that he understood more, he didn't give in to the fear this time. Butterflies raged in his stomach as he walked down a grand hall. It widened the further he went and opened up to a high circular room. On two walls, a tunnel seemed to curve away into the dark. An orange glow formed a dome over a large dark shape, curled up and asleep.

Keith stared wide eyed at the being within the paneled energy dome and felt the strange vibrating hum go silent. This was the black lion of voltron, leader of the pride. The lion himself was easily three times the size of Red. His sleek ebony body had white accents around his chest and down his muzzle and legs. Large crimson mechanical wings sprouted between his shoulders and were laid gracefully over his slumbering body. His back rose and fell evenly within his protective barrier, each breath causing a low moaning wind to circulate within the room.

Keith approached the barrier, curiosity making him raise a hand. Why had he been brought here? What did the lion want from him? When he touched the barrier, he expected resistance. The panels in front of him vanished and he took a step to catch himself. He looked over his shoulder in surprise and saw that the panel had reformed behind him. Thace bore his fangs and shouted, anger twisting his expression and knuckles white on his sword.

Keith ran his hands over the panels suddenly afraid he'd made a terrible choice. On the other side, Thace did the same, eyes desperately searching for even the smallest weakness. Their eyes locked. A looming presence made Keith freeze. Thace slammed a fist on the barrier. Keith's hair blew over his shoulder and he squeezed his eyes shut. Focus. Focus and patience. Don't panic... Breathe. He slowly turned and forced himself to open his eyes.

The black lion no longer slept. Yellow eyes bathed Keith in light. Keith followed his sentient gaze as it swept over Coran and Thace in a screaming match. The benevolent glowing eyes landed back on Keith. He stretched out his wings and front feet, flexing his claws, and gave a chuffing yawn that echoed within the atrium. Laying his wings along his back and lifting his shoulders in regal dignity, he nodded his head to Keith, beckoning him closer.

Keith took a step. He needed to know why he was here. He took another step. The lion blinked slowly, throwing the room into darkness for a moment. An overwhelming sense of acceptance flooded through Keith. This was right. He came here for a reason. The lion _was_ that reason. Right? The lion wanted him for... something. Himself? His paladin? Keith paused. But what about Red?

A lion roared. _Red_ roared. Keith jerked and gasped as the black lion's trance broke. He felt Red's rage burn and turned toward her. She stalked the perimeter of the particle barrier with hackles raised and claws out. She hissed, showing her lethal fangs. Keith looked from her to the black lion. Black looked down his nose disapprovingly at her before lowering his head back onto his paws, one wing draped to hide his face.

The particle barrier vanished completely and Red lunged forward. She circled Keith, placing herself between him and her leader, judging the black lion's reaction. When he seemed to be asleep once more, she nudged Keith back the way she'd come. He sprinted toward Thace. As soon as they were beyond the perimeter of the barrier, it reappeared and Thace caught Keith against his chest. Thace wrapped his hand around the back of Keith's neck and forced him further toward the entrance of the atrium. Red continued growling as she followed and placed herself in the doorway.

"I thought you said he couldn't get close!" Thace thundered at Coran with his ears flat against his skull. Keith hid behind him, half afraid of intervening, half afraid Thace was going to attack Coran.

"I believed he couldn't!" Coran shouted back. "Alfor didn't want anything to be able to penetrate the barrier without the other lions _and_ their paladins! Of course the black lion wasn't bonded to him, so maybe the lion himself countered Alfor's wishes should his paladin appear first? I don't know, this is all very speculative!"

Keith clung to Thace's arm in a desperate attempt to keep him from lunging at Coran and said, "I'm safe, teacher. Red wouldn't let him hurt me."

Thace growled, hand twitching. "I know Red will keep you safe, but I don't trust _him_!" Thace jabbed an accusing finger toward the black lion. "Ten thousand deca-pheobs ago, Zarkon had a direct connection to that thing. They shared goals. What's to say that's changed... _at all_?" He snarled and turned to pull Keith into his smothering embrace. It would have been terrifying had Keith not known it came from a source of love. "I will not lose you, Keith."

"I am terribly sorry," Coran apologized. "I really never suspected things would go this way. Keith, I have to agree that you should not be here alone. For your safety, you understand? Until all the lions are present with their paladins, we don't have the strength to fight Zarkon if he does retain his connection to Voltron."

"He will not be here at all," Thace snapped. "Come, little one, we've lingered long enough." Keith didn't resist as Thace guided him away from the atrium, his unsheathed sword at his side.

* * *

Lance watched Matt with more than a little jealousy. He'd agreed to wait until Allura and Coran were done talking and he'd regretted it as soon as Keith took Matt into the middle of the room to spar. That was over three hours ago. It also became immediately apparent how much Matt needed the refresher. Keith hit Matt again, making him wince. Lance sighed when Keith came around Matt's side to work on basics.

Lance grimaced and really hoped he'd looked a little more coordinated when Keith had trained him aboard the cruiser as prisoners than Matt did now. Brad should have come along for this mission. He wasn't quite Adam's match in hand to hand combat, but he would have freed up Keith so Lance could be his sparring partner. Lance flopped onto his back in spread eagle melodrama.

Maybe Coleen and Sam would need help. They'd been excited about something when they asked Keith for Red's consent the night before. Keith had reservations at first, but after conversing with his lion, they'd both agreed to try what the Holts suggested. Keith hadn't been thrilled. In fact, he'd been subdued since the day before. At first, Lance suspected it had to do with Krolia and Kolivan off on recon, but then he'd seen Thace monitoring his student closely.

It could only mean something had happened. Lance wanted to bring it up. He really did. There was just no good time. It should have been easy. There were only a handful of people on board. So how was it that every time Lance opened his mouth, someone interrupted him?

Today was day three. Krolia's team would return by tomorrow morning with the rescue the day after. That had been the tentative time table Kolivan approved unless a more urgent situation arose. Seventy two hours. It already felt like he'd been away from Blue for weeks. For the first time in months, he was alone in his head. He knew how absurd that was, which was why he hadn't complained out loud. There were way bigger problems than a little mental loneliness.

So when a new, lower, voice chuffed teasingly at him, Lance yelped and jolted upright. He looked in the direction it seemed to come from half expecting a lion to burst through the wall. Keith called in a peeved tone, "Ignore him."

The new lion's mirth rumbled through Lance's chest in stark contrast to Keith's annoyance. Lance settled cross legged and asked, "How?"

Keith sighed and wiped back his sweaty hair. "Hell if I know. He hardly leaves me and Red alone."

"Who you talking about?" Matt asked.

Keith shook his head and came closer. When he sat, he immediately leaned into Lance. Lance absently ran a hand up and down Keith's side between his ribs and hip and asked, "Is this why you've been anxious since we arrived?"

Keith nodded without making eye contact. "It's the black lion. He's here. We connected, but then Red... Lance, what if I'm not actually her paladin?" Before Lance could respond, Keith rambled in deteriorating composure, "I mean, we took care of each other and I don't want anything to happen to her. So now, I'm scared we were never supposed to fly together. But I want to. I want to fly."

"Hey, mullet, shh. Shh, shh, shh," Lance whispered. "How many times has Red saved you? Saved us? You hear and feel what she does, same as I do for Blue. No one we've met can do that. You're a paladin, Keith. Nothing can change that."

"But, what about Red?" Keith sniffed and rubbed his nose with the back of a hand. "I can't ignore the black lion forever."

Lance looked at the ceiling, at a loss for ideas. Why was the black lion reaching out now? Neither of them had come up with anything when Matt said, "Let the bayards decide."

Lance and Keith looked at him with matching confused looks. Then Keith gasped and Matt grinned. "You said the bayard changed when you held it. That was how Allura confirmed that you were her father's successor. If you are paladins, as I believe you both to be, the bayards will reveal it."

Lance smirked with a low chuckle. "Look at you, tech genius and great friend all in one. How did we get so lucky?"

"Just admit you love him," Keith teased.

Matt snorted and sat across from them. Half an hour later, Allura and Coran finally arrived. Coran wore a variation on what they'd seen so far, but Allura wore knee high boots over high-waisted pants. A long sleeved shirt hugged her figure and she had finger-less gloves. She'd pulled her hair into a high ponytail and it bobbed as she trotted and cartwheeled into the room. Lance nudged Keith with an elbow and nodded toward a love struck Matt. Keith hid his snicker behind a palm and stood, taking Lance's hands to pull him up.

Allura hovered between the three of them and asked, "Are you all ready?"

Keith bit his lip and rubbed his arm. Lance answered, "Always!"

Allura smiled, nervous and excited, and gestured toward Coran. "Then let us begin. Coran, open the armory."

As they went to the adviser, sections of the floor began to rise. Lance stared at the array and let out a low appraising whistle. Allura giggled at his response and angled her path to five armor stands. Each held different colored plate armor that covered the less bendy body sections on the model beneath. A black body suit with interlocking plated panels similar to what the blades wore waited in a drawer below.

What drew Lance's eye was the strange object waiting in a holder. The curves formed a hollow where a contoured grip begged to be held. Like the armor, there were four in different shades that matched the lions. Lance took a step toward the blue bayard when he noticed Keith hesitate. He followed his gaze to the black armor, but the weapon holder was empty. Lance bumped Keith's hand with the back of his. Keith took a deep breath and turned toward the red bayard.

Lance held his breath. Almost the instant Keith touched it, the shape shimmered with light. Lance heard Matt mumble some science jargon about conservation of mass and an energy source. Lance smirked as Keith's confidence meter shot back to full and said, "Of course your bayard is a sword, samurai."

Allura put her hands in the middle of Lance's back and shoved. "Stop dawdling and show us your unique weapon style."

"My money's on lance," Matt joked.

Keith scoffed and shot back, "Technically, it's a long range weapon."

Lance reached for the blue bayard burning with his own curiosity. When his fingers wrapped around the grip, the weight shifted, elongated, and he had to use his other hand to support and balance it. The light faded and Lance looked his weapon over.

Allura said, "That's an altean light rifle."

"That doesn't sound very impressive," Lance replied trying not to sound disappointed, "especially as heavy as it is."

"Light, like the sun," Keith clarified, coming closer to inspect the assault rifle. "These were infantry weapons during the great war, right?"

"Yes," Allura slowly answered, her expression growing tight.

Coran raised an eyebrow. "For a time they were all that held the empire at bay. Until the druids were able to duplicate the alchemy to forge their own rail gun tech, that is."

Keith ducked his chin sheepishly for bringing up a sore topic and said to Lance, "The bayard chose one of the most advanced weapons for you, Lance. No wonder we call you our sharpshooter."

Lance swelled with pride and looked through the scope to deflect attention. "What about you, Matt? See anything you like?"

Matt started giggling like a madman and Lance looked over to see him holding a staff as high as his chest. "Did either of you ever see that really old video of the kid at school shouting at his classmates?"

* * *

Keith sat between Kolivan and Thace. He stole glances at the screen in his grandfather's hand while he scrolled through the intel they'd gathered. He saw a schematic of a honeycomb of mining tunnels when a sharp pain struck the top of his ear. He hunched his shoulders and glared sideways in time to see Thace lower his hand and raise an eyebrow. Keith huffed and drummed a finger on the table. Thace smiled into his lap before looking away.

Keith bit his cheek and closed his eyes. Of course, Thace was right. Kolivan would tell him when necessary. Patience and trust would prove themselves yet again. Ten minutes later, Sam and Krolia entered the briefing room.

As they took their seat, Kolivan stood and said, "First of all, the situation is as bad as we feared. I know we planned to begin the operation in the morning." Kolivan pulled the information from his tablet to the table and the honeycomb lit up in red sections. "However, according to the reports we lifted from the mining operation, the planet's crust has become increasingly unstable over the last few quintants. If we hesitate even ten vargas, we may miss our chance."

"Do we have any idea where the lion is?" Thace asked while leaning on the table.

"No," Kolivan nodded toward Allura, "but that's where you'll come in. Princess, are you sure about this? Your safety is of the highest priority."

Allura pulled up the hood of her marmoran armor. "Thank you, Kolivan. I understand your concern, but it is a risk I'm prepared to take."

"Then everyone should get to their places."

The blades stood as one and divided into their teams. Keith and Thace joined Matt, Lance, and Allura. Coleen and Krolia joined a handful of other blades, and Kolivan and Ulaz left with the rest. Coleen touched Matt's arm in passing. Matt paused and immediately hugged her. She whispered, "Be safe out there, all of you."

Matt gave her a peck on the cheek and said, "We will. Love you, mom."

"I love you too, Matty."

Allura giggled, earning a look from Coleen who took in their matching smirks. Allura said, "I'll make sure everyone makes it home, Coleen."

Coleen's eyes crinkled and she opened her arms to all of them. "Group hug before you go." Keith crowded in with his friends and heard Coleen ask, "What was that thing your squad always said before drills, Keith?"

Keith smiled and met Lance's eyes over her head. "Ohana."

"Ohana," Coleen, Lance, and Matt repeated.

She squeezed them all one last time and let go. Keith felt Krolia caress his hair in passing. After the time they'd been together, everything they needed to say could be said in gesture, but he wanted to say it out loud. "I love you, mom. We'll see you when this is over."

Krolia replied with a warm maternal smile, "I love you too, my little one."

Warmth flooded his entire body and he swelled with it. He practically floated down the hall to the hangar where Red waited. She was much calmer now compared to when they'd gone to the balmera, but there was still an excitement, a drive to complete this mission. They all boarded, crowded in the head of the lion, when Allura asked, "What does that word mean?"

"Hmm?" Lance asked, "What word?"

As Red found her stride, Keith focused on the conversation. "You mean 'ohana', right?"

"Yes. It held such weight when you said it earlier."

Matt recited, "Ohana means family. Family means nobody gets left behind."

"Or forgotten," Lance and Keith finished.

A small passenger pod exited the castle and joined the convoy. The space before them lit with a ring of blue light and Red followed the pod into it with the castle on her heels. Keith felt a hand grip each of his shoulders as his passengers braced. Within the safety of the teleduv, before the mission stole all their attention, Thace said, "Such an idea is common among earthlings, correct? My research referenced the concept of morale increasing chants, but I am uncertain as to their direct applications. Is this 'ohana' one such chant?"

"Hell yeah," Lance answered. "It's like, when you need to get your adrenaline pumping and you shout 'What Team?'"

"Wildcats!"

Keith and Thace both jumped at Matt's loud voice in the confined space and Allura winced. Lance laughed and high-fived Matt. The lion jolted from turbulence and Keith saw Allura's reflection waver. Matt caught her with an arm around her waist and pulled her to his hip. As the vibrations faded, Matt asked, "Don't the galra have like, a motto or something?"

"The empire believes in extremes. Their entire purpose revolves around the belief in honor through victory or death. We of the blade are of the thinking that knowledge, even at the cost of life, is the highest value," Thace explained.

Keith muttered, "Knowledge or death."

"Correct, kit," Thace confirmed. "Knowledge will lead you down a path of self-fulfillment. We live our lives knowing that the knowledge we collectively impart on future generations will far exceed our own." Thace leaned over the control panel and the teleduv opened up. "Watch your exit, Keith. It's tighter than you think."

"Kinky," Lance muttered.

Keith swallowed a laugh while Red skirted around an asteroid field. Coran said over the radio, "The castle will wait on the other side and watch your backs."

"Affirmative, Houston. We'll rendezvous in three vargas," Kolivan said. "Red team, sync your tickers... now."

Keith tapped the screen without looking and heard the clock start ticking down. He answered, "Red team is go for first objective. Are we clear for approach?"

Coleen said, "Deactivating enemy long range sensors. Hold position, red team."

Keith felt the feline equivalent of a horse chomping at the bit from Red and reined her in. "Please confirm, command. Are we go for approach?"

"Is anyone else extremely turned on right now?"

"Focus, Lance," Thace rebuked under his breath.

Keith continued to stare ahead and ignored the banter. Both him and Red were tense. She wanted her brother and Keith really would have felt more comfortable with a wing man. His experience drilling in his fighter with Adam came to mind. He took a deep breath and forced himself to go through his flight checklist. There was no change in his body to show the comfort such a simple action brought. Feeling more in control, he waited for Coleen to answer.

"We have confirmation their alarms are down. Proceed, Red Leader," Coleen finally permitted.

"Red Leader copies. We're going in."

"Seriously, is no one else like, really sweaty?"

"Lance, honey... we still hear you," Krolia said in exasperation.

Keith didn't react to the alarmed noise behind him and gave Red her head. Their intent synchronized. He scanned the space ahead for any threats while she flew in all her terrifying glory. The others groaned from the increase in g-force. Red broke through the thin atmosphere on a very fast course straight toward the ground. Seeing how clear the air was, Keith smirked and gunned the throttles. Red eagerly broke the sound barrier a second time. He guessed they were well past mach 2 speed, though he really didn't know how to calculate it on this planet.

When they were close to crashing, Keith called, "Hold on tight," and pulled Red out of her nosedive. Her trust in his judgement turned his smirk into a full on shit eating grin. The yellow earth opened up into a series of canyons. Red's idea became his own and he let her drop to all fours and leap into the gorge. Keith returned her trust, letting her instincts meld with his own and they ran through the twisting canyons making switchback turns on a dime.

"There! Aim for that cavern opening," Allura said.

Keith and Red began to slow down. A mile ahead and slightly above them partly around the corner, Keith saw what Allura did. Red growled in agreement and prepared to double jump up the cliff face. With a heavy thud, her claws dug into the wall and she propelled herself up. Her paws wrapped around the edge and she pulled herself into the cavern. Crouching down, she crawled forward through the cave mouth. The tunnel opened into a larger cave. Red's eyes lit up the walls and Keith took in the deep scars from mining equipment.

He caught his breath and said when they finally came to a stop, "Red team has reached the mining tunnels. Preparing to continue on foot."

"Roger, Red Leader. We've reached our objective as well and are going radio silent. Contact Houston if you need assistance."

"Copy, command. Red Leader out."

Thace started down the ramp and called, "Lance, with me."

Keith turned on external cameras and checked the sensors. "Cave readings are clear. No signs of natives or hostiles. O2 readings are inadequate so keep your masks on and an eye on your suits' reserves and filtration system."

"Roger, Red Leader," Lance replied as he followed Thace and ducked into cover. He scanned the cave through the scope of his bayard rifle and said, "No hostiles confirmed. Matt, Allura, you're on deck."

Matt turned to leave, but Allura hesitated. "Are you sure you and Red will be alright?"

"We both agreed this place makes the most sense for us. We can support you from here." Keith smiled over his shoulder. "We're fine. Get going, Princess."

Allura searched his face before replying, "Very well." Her light steps descended the ramp after Matt.

Keith turned to face the screens with a long exhale. Before his friends and mentor disappeared from sight, he said, "Remember, it'll take time for us to reach you in an emergency so watch each other's backs out there. Maintain radio contact. I expect a check in at least every fifteen dobosches and turn back in," he checked the timer, "ten minutes over a varga if you don't make contact with the yellow lion."

"We read you loud and clear, Keith," Lance answered back. "Allura take point. I'll take rear guard."

Keith cued the live feed from their suits that Coleen had rigged up through Red's console. When he watched Lance move to his position with tactical precision, he allowed himself a half smile and teased, "Good to see you remember the drills, sharpshooter."

"Oh yeah? I had my reasons. After all, why do you think I always wanted to watch your ass, mullet?" Lance's overconfidence filled his voice as he answered his own question, "If anyone's going to hit that, it'll be me."

"Oh my god, Lance," Keith sputtered out between giggles.

"Please keep the bedroom talk to a minimum, children," Thace interrupted with a sigh of exasperation.

"Roger, Team Captain," Keith answered. "You heard him, loverboy."

Lance made an indignant sound and Thace groaned low in his throat. But the coms went silent and Keith focused on the console. The live feed showed nominal tunnels in the strange discoloration of galra night vision. He tapped the console and pulled up the maps Kolivan had made. Their location pinged back every five ticks as they navigated the labyrinth. They had to turn at least once every hundred feet or so.

Keith paid extra attention to their route. Many of the lower tunnels led to dead ends, but technically that was what they were looking for. As Allura brought them deeper into the planet's crust, Red's seismic sensors began to trigger. Nothing major. It didn't read any higher than the empire's readings from the past few months. Still, Keith watched with building paranoia.

When they were about two thirds down, the party halted. Keith looked at the ticker and frowned. "Red Leader asking for scheduled check in. Red team, please confirm."

"Stop doing that! I can't handle your 'on channel' voice!"

Allura said without thinking, "We read you, Red Leader. Please advise. I thought we were going to find the lion here, but there's nothing to signify his presence."

Keith leaned forward and looked from screen to screen. "Copy. Hold position while I find you an alternate route."

"Wait, what's that?" Keith glanced at the live feed to see Matt approach the cave wall. His gloved hand lifted to brush away shale. Matt said in encouragement, "It looks like a cave drawing of a lion. Allura, we're heading the right direction!"

Allura walked in a circle. "But he should be here! I don't understand. This is exactly how I felt when I located the green lion."

Lance slowly approached Matt and examined the wall closer. "Red Leader, do you see this? They're everywhere. I thought this planet was uninhabited." He reached up to touch the drawings. "It's kind of sad to think- What the-" As soon as his hand hit the wall, the crude drawings all lit up. Bright yellow light flooded the tunnel.

Keith closed his eyes and shouted, pushing back from the console, temporarily blinded. He heard the others scream in similar discomfort and an alarm started blaring. He scrubbed his eyes, blinking to clear his vision. When he could see again, his blood pressure dropped. "I've lost visual. Guys, what's happening?"

"There's been another earthquake. We're leaving now," Thace's voice didn't betray the fear his vitals portrayed.

Keith wasn't quite as successful when he replied, "Affirmative. Maintain radio contact while I try to clear up the visual feed." Their voices fell into the background as he tried to figure out what still worked. The alarm was a huge distraction. "Red, shut that off." She complied while his hands were busy with the rest of it. Thinking became a little easier and he considered protocol. Leaving the channel to the others open, he said on a second frequency, "Red Leader for Houston. We have... a situation."

"Keith, what's wrong?"

Keith took a deep breath and tried to calm down. "I lost visual during another tremor. Is there any way to get it back?"

"Don't panic," Sam said evenly. "Did the tremor affect your lion or was it localized to your team?"

"I think we're fine," Keith answered. Bolstered by Sam's logical tone, he scanned the console. "Nothing's messed up in the cabin. I can do an external check-"

"No, don't leave your lion," Sam interrupted. "You need to be there for your team. Walk me through your checklist, Keith. I hear the others in the background. Your coms still work?"

"Yes. I've still got radio and Red's functioning." Keith brought up the map. "I've still got tracking. They're making their way back to me. We're going to meet them."

Coran asked, "Are there any new seismic readings, or was it just the one?

"Uh," Keith looked at the alarm, "it's kind of a constant low rumble."

"Then you have to stay put," Coran instructed sternly.

"What? But-"

"He's right, Keith," Sam reaffirmed. "I know you want to get them to safety as quickly as possible, but the planet's crust can't handle Red's movement. You could cause a worse quake and end up burying you all. Understand?"

Keith had already grabbed the throttles. Red didn't respond. She grumbled unhappily, but he understood what she was doing. He'd barely begun to process their options when the alarm sounded again. Sam asked in a slightly less calm voice, "Keith, what's that siren?"

"It's the tremors," Keith answered. "This one's stronger." Coran and Sam became background noise as he focused on his teams coms. "Thace, I can't get to you. You need to get everyone back to the lion, asap!"

Before Thace could answer, a third tremor made Keith's barely restrained panic break loose in his chest. Red shifted uneasily as the ground beneath her became unstable. Then Allura screamed. The other's voices joined her's before cutting to silence. The console went dark as Keith lost the holo-map and audio on his team. The earthquake didn't stop and Red backed up, suddenly nervous.

Keith fought internally and externally, holding her in place while the entire cave shook loose rocks and stalactites. He shouldn't leave. Shouldn't abandon the cave. His team. But he knew deep down, they couldn't stay here.

Growling a curse, he let Red follow her instincts. They blasted out of the cave into the canyon, scrambling back into open sky. Then he snarled, "Houston, I've lost all contact with my team and have been forced to find a new location. What is the status on enemy- I have enemy contact! Drawing fire! What is command's current objective?"

"We have visual of the Red Lion. Command is overdue for a check-in," Sam informed.

"Well _make_ contact and tell them to get the hell out! I'll lose these assholes and circle around to pick up the others." Keith felt his adrenaline pump wildly through his veins, feeding Red's own urge to attack and remove the threat. "Alright, girl. Let's ground these fuckers."

* * *

"Princess, over here!"

Lance groaned, but an uncomfortable pressure on top of the right side of his chest and legs pinned him in place. Opening his eyes, he saw the ceiling of the cave a couple hundred feet above him by the still glowing cave drawings. Someone panted, getting louder, and their footsteps echoed in the darkness. When he tried to move his head, he came into contact with something hard. Reaching up with his free hand, he realized in slow moments what had happened, even though his mind was foggy from a form of shell shock.

"H... Hel...p..." Lance struggled to take a deep breath as the rubble threatened to smother him. He started to gasp, every little breath making fear spike through him. He knew the armor was the only reason he'd survived the fall, but if he didn't get free soon, all that waited was a slow painful death. He tried to keep his chest from convulsing with panic. It took all of his courage to risk his precious oxygen and gasp louder, "Help."

There was a mad scramble in the rubble beside him. Someone knelt and cleared away the loose rock. "I'm here, Lance. We'll have you free in a moment."

"Th... Thace, I... I can't breathe."

"Stay calm, kit," Thace reassured while reaching up and gingerly touching Lance's neck. "Allura, I need you!"

Lance heard her grunt in exertion and then Matt groaned followed by the sound of dragging. "Coming!"

The cave floor vibrated as Allura joined them. Thace quickly said, "He's having difficulty breathing, but I don't think anything's broken. Help me free him."

Allura nodded firmly. "Right." Then she reached under the largest chunk and lifted. "Go!"

Thace hooked his hands in Lance's armpits and drug him out from under the boulder. When he was free, Allura dropped it with a low boom and bent over her thighs panting. Lance gasped, finally able to take a deep _painful_ breath, and some of the fear left him. When he tried to stand up, Thace pushed down on his shoulder and said, "Let me check for injury. Can you wiggle your fingers and toes?"

Lance went cold for a moment, afraid Thace had a reason to be worried. What if he couldn't move? What if he'd been paralyzed during the fall? There wasn't a single part of him that didn't hurt, but it wouldn't feel that different, right? Apprehensive, he held his breath... and wiggled his toes. Sighing in relief, he answered, "Yeah, I can."

"And no pain?"

"My entire body hurts."

"No _sharp_ pain," Thace clarified.

Before Lance could answer, the ground rumbled louder and Allura insisted, "We need to keep moving. I'm sorry, but a full exam will have to wait until we return to the castle. Can you move, Lance?"

"Yeah," Lance said and reached for Thace's hand. He regretted his answer when his entire body protested. He wasn't looking forward to seeing his reflection. His body momentarily clenched up in a full spasm and he could tell Thace gave him a severe look behind his mask. Lance insisted, "I _can_."

Thace tilted his head in disagreement, but didn't press the issue. He walked to Matt and gently examined him as well before saying, "Wake up, kit."

Lance turned in a circle to get a better idea of what they were dealing with when he noticed how quiet it was. He walked a short ways and said, "This is Redtail for Red Leader." The dead silence sent chills down his back. He shivered, but the pain didn't hold a candle to what he was afraid of. Lance repeated, "This is Redtail for Red Leader, do you copy?"

"We lost contact when the tunnel collapsed," Allura gently said at his shoulder.

"What?" Lance took another step and turned back to pace. What were they supposed to do? He bit his lip in concentration. All of their contingencies didn't cover their exact situation. "How are we supposed to get all the way back up there?"

"We can't," Thace answered bluntly. "Our only hope is to push on toward the yellow lion." Lance tried to think of an argument, but Thace added, "Look at your ticker. We're past the point of no return to rendezvous with the red lion and if we don't leave in thirty dobosches, we might not leave at all."

Matt chose that moment to come to consciousness. Lance trotted back with Allura at his side. Matt reached to take their offered hands and asked, "What was that about 'we might not leave'?"

Thace slowly rose to his full height and faced them. "I won't lie, we're in a bad spot. We've lost all contact with our people and are trapped further in the planet's crust than our readings indicated possible. We're going in blind from this moment onward. Allura, can you still feel the lion?"

"I- I think so." She hugged herself and admitted, "I'm a bit rattled."

Lance could hear the tremor in her voice and said, "I know this got a whole lot tougher in the last twenty minutes, but we're going to handle everything else, Allura. Take a deep breath and calm down. We'll continue when you're ready."

She turned toward him and said, "Thank you, Lance, but we really need to keep moving. The longer we stay put, the more likely we are to be buried for good."

Thace nodded. "Affirmative. Allura, take point. I'll watch our flank."

Lance fell in between them beside Matt and they trudged onward. The path before seemed like a walk in the park compared to what they were forced to deal with now. Allura had them clamoring over and around boulders that resulted from the collapse. At the edge of the cave, a gentle downward slope opened into a well rounded tunnel entrance. They wordlessly paused.

Lance tried to stretch, but his side stitched up and he bent over holding his stomach. His breath hissed between his teeth. Thace put a comforting hand on his shoulder and said, "Rest a moment." Lance nodded gratefully and noticed Matt hunched in similar discomfort. While they caught their breath, Thace called ahead, "Are we close?"

Allura touched the wall and her fingers passed over uniform bumps and ridges. "Yes," she announced, relieved and excited at the same time. "Alteans made this tunnel!"

Lance swallowed his pain and stubbornly resumed walking. "We need to go faster. The others might need us."

"Yeah," Matt agreed. "I'm tired of caves anyway."

Thace didn't comment. Lance silently thanked him for not voicing how terrible they were doing. He'd been keeping a close eye on the ticker as they'd traversed the cavern. Three vargas had passed an uncomfortably short while ago. Their time was up. Lance focused on his footsteps to keep his mind preoccupied. One foot, then the other. Keep going. There isn't going to be anything else if you don't keep walking.

The tunnel went on for what must have been over a mile before Lance thought he felt something change. It almost made him stop and he asked, "Does anyone else feel a breeze?"

"Yes," Thace answered. "That shouldn't be possible. We are even deeper beneath the surface than before."

"Unless there's something living down here," Matt said. He met Lance's eyes and added, "Something big."

Another hundred feet ahead, the tunnel angled steeply down. Lance held his arms out as he slid down the slope, trotting to catch his balance when it leveled out. The shape of the lion blended against the wall as near perfect camouflage. Lance would have walked straight into him if he hadn't lifted his head, bright yellow eyes taking in their presence as if to ask what took them so long. He rolled onto his side and stretched out his feet with a huge playful yawn before settling on his haunches and opening his mouth for them to enter.

Lance's legs nearly gave out in relief that they'd found him. He stumbled sideways and caught himself on Matt's shoulder. "Let's," his voice cracked, "let's get out of here."

They boarded the yellow lion and the control panel lit up as Allura took the pilot's seat. Lance hung back near the wall braced in the corner. The lion stood and Allura said, "Time to get smashy."

The lion roared enthusiastically and jumped at the ceiling. He knocked loose hundreds of rocks that cascaded harmlessly around them before lifting his mouth and shooting a beam of bright energy at a forty five degree ascending angle. Then he jumped into the tunnel left brhind and started running toward the surface. Well at least now they knew what had caused the earthquakes.

Lance slowly slid to the floor and hugged his knees. Now that the danger was past, he felt drained on every level. He had no energy to handle any more emotions while his body started shaking with shock and fatigue. He closed his eyes as the lion's motion started to lull his defenses. Safe.

"What the quiznack?"

Allura's curse was punctuated by the yellow lion roaring in pain. Lance was thrown sideways into the door. He scrambled to his feet, sliding into Thace behind Allura. Looking out the screens, he saw over a dozen fighters circling around them.

allura called out, "Keith! Coran! Anyone respond! We found the yellow lion and are airborne!"

"Allura, where are you? Is everyone safe?" Keith's voice rose in desperation and he screamed in pain. "We need to find each other and run. Everyone else is already en route to the castle!"

"Affirmative! We are, uh," Allura scanned the console for coordinates, "I- I don't know! I can't find-"

"We're going to go straight for that gas giant, Keith," Lance interrupted. "Allura, pull up and gun it!"

She did as he instructed, but six fighters flew to intercept them. Allura dove to take them back toward the surface and the yellow lion took several hits. Lance fought against the pull of the ship and grabbed the throttles. The yellow lion leveled out and he said, "Move, Allura!" They switched places and he yanked up on the throttles. The lion surged forward in newfound confidence and Lance said on com, "I have taken flight control and am making my way to the gas giant now!"

"I'm ahead of you. There's at least three on my tail that won't go down!" Keith groaned again.

Lance scanned the sky and blasted through the line of fighters trying to pin him in. The lion's jaws clamped around another with a loud metallic crunch before he tossed his head. They broke through the upper atmosphere and Lance spotted a flash of red and blue high above.

"I have eyes on you, Red Leader!" The yellow lion put on a burst of speed and opened its mouth to shoot an ion blast. It hit two, scattering the rest. Lance said, "Bogey down. You're clear, Keith! Make a break for it. We're on your six."

"Copy, Redtail. Thanks for the assist," Keith said with relief.

Lance hailed the castle and said, "This is red team. Mission was a success. All hostiles have been eliminated and we are inbound for rendezvous in T-90 ticks."

"Glad to hear from you, Redtail. We look forward to seeing you in the hangar. Houston out."

* * *

Keith took a few minutes to go through his post flight checklist and calm down. Even though he didn't show any physical damage, his body felt every blow Red had taken. The experience wouldn't easily be forgotten. He wouldn't want to, either. He needed to be better... but staying here and berating himself wouldn't help.

"We're going to the infirmary, Keith."

Keith paused halfway out of the chair. "Is someone hurt?" He tried to recall who exactly he'd heard on the coms. Had they all spoken in the two minutes of flight time from the planet to the castle?

"It's standard procedure," Thace said. "The armor did its job, but we're being cautiously paranoid."

"Alright. I'm on my way," Keith replied while simultaneously questioning what Thace meant. He entered the infirmary expecting only his team, but half of command was here as well receiving first aid. Even Coleen sat on a table while Ulaz wrapped her arm.

Matt watched from where he lay with quick worried glances at his mom until Thace said sternly, "For the last time, look forward." He tapped Matt's forehead as if to chastise him further and added, "The sooner you follow my instructions, the sooner the scanner will confirm any injuries."

Keith felt his worry decrease seeing his last team member conscious. Lance sat up and swung his legs off the exam table. Glancing around he made eye contact with Keith and they angled to meet near the wall. While everyone else was distracted, Keith wrapped his arms behind Lance's neck and hugged him. Lance winced, but Keith sucked in a sharp breath through his teeth. Lance's pulled back and his worried eyes held an unasked question.

Keith explained under his breath, "Red took some nasty hits before you and Yellow came in for the save. How about you? What happened after we lost contact?"

Lance shifted uncomfortably as his breath hitched. After a moment, he said, "The cave floor collapsed and we fell off the map. If Allura hadn't been there, we wouldn't have made it out."

Keith moved to stand at Lance's shoulder and grabbed his hand. "Are you hurt?"

"Bruised in body and pride, but I'll live," Lance answered in a dull tone.

Keith didn't ask anything else to stave off an interrogation of his own. After half an hour, Kolivan and Krolia entered the infirmary. They all turned to listen and Kolivan said, "I think we all know the implications of what we did today. We will hold our position until morning to insure we are not pursued. Princess, your advisor is asking for you on the bridge. I believe you are aware of your part in this?"

Keith looked across the room to see Allura nervously nod and stand from where she sat between Matt and Coleen. Kolivan waited for her to leave before he finished, "It is not our choice, but I hope the alteans agree to accompany us. It is in their best interests if they want to keep the lions safe until the missing paladins are found. For now, all we can do is get a good night's rest."

Kolivan blinked as he looked around the room at his people with pride. Keith gave a tired smile and started toward the door, tugging Lance after him. "Kit," Krolia called as they passed, "how are you? You sounded distraught on the coms."

Keith rolled his lips and closed his eyes. He heard her click her tongue and she pulled him to her chest with one arm. He let his temple rest against her for a few moments before answering, "It was a close call, but we're safe. I just need a night's sleep, like Kolivan said."

When she finally let go, Keith and Lance continued walking to the showers. Without a word, they both began to strip out of their armor. Keith asked with his back to Lance, "Do you need any help?"

Lance hissed in pain and replied, "Nah, I'm good."

Keith stretched and walked into the shower stall. Hiding in the corner, he cranked up the temperature and tested it with a hand before stepping into the steaming stream. He pulled the hair tie out of his braid and shook it out. "Remember how shitty the garrison showers were? They never upgraded the water system when they built onto the original compound so there was never great pressure and luke warm was the best you'd get."

The water turned on somewhere to his right and Lance laughed. "That's the reason? I thought it was just their way to limit the time we wanted to spend in the showers."

Keith ran his hands through his hair and reached for the foamy shampoo Allura had given them. "Sanda filed countless complaints before Hunk mentioned how outdated the system was. How it'd only take a bad connection and a little corrosion to trip the entire system and blow the boiler."

"Hold the phone," Lance exclaimed. "Are you saying the admiral rigged that explosion during summer break?"

"I mean, I might have overheard someone tell Takashi to take me off base for the week," Keith admitted. "We went to some ranch along the state border 'on leave', but I knew he hadn't filed a request for a vacation. We went out and rode some horses. Takashi got chased by some chickens. We had a blast. When we returned, the showers were fixed. Hot water for days."

"The more you talk about growing up at the garrison, the less I believe the officers were hardened veterans," Lance shot back.

Keith washed the soap off his face. "I didn't even notice until now, but I think they're the reason I adjusted so well to living with the blades. Being around an extended family of fighters is second nature at this point." He sobered a bit and added, "I never appreciated them enough back then. I should have hugged Ellen and Marcus for everything they did for me."

"Who?"

"Sorry, the admiral and Iverson," Keith clarified while he conditioned his hair.

"See what I mean?" Lance shut off the water. "I would never say her first name even if I were alone in my dorm out of fear she'd appear and make me run laps."

"Like conjuring Bloody Mary?" Keith asked incredulously.

"Exactly!"

Keith chuckled and rinsed his hair. He stood under the water for another few minutes breathing in the steam and clearing his head. It hadn't been a week since he'd broken down in Kolivan's arms, but thinking and talking about earth didn't completely debilitate him anymore. Feeling better, he shut off the water and wrung an excessive amount of water from his hair.

When he stepped out of the shower stall, he spotted Lance by the cupboard with a towel wrapped around his waist while he roughly dried his hair with another. Keith stopped and stared.

A dark purple mark started beneath Lance's shoulder blades and traveled down before disappearing beneath the towel. Keith crept closer and reached out. Lance shivered when Keith's damp fingertips touched the small of his back. He half turned and Keith gasped, "Oh... Lance..."

Lance's brows lowered and he halfheartedly held the towel in his hand in front of his chest. "Thace gave me painkillers, so it doesn't hurt as much as it looks like it should."

Keith bit his lip and held his breath. Shaking his head, he reached out and guided Lance's shoulder so they faced each other. He exhaled and reached for the towel in Lance's hand. Lance didn't try to stop him and it fell away to reveal the full damage. Keith immediately closed his eyes, but what he'd seen remained in his mind. He took a jilted breath and covered his mouth with a hand to stifle any sound he might make.

He'd failed his team. He should have found a way to reach them. Should have made them turn back before the cave in. They'd desperately needed him and he'd turn tail and run. A weak whimper escaped him. He started shivering. Lance's warmth pressed against him, tone arms circling his back. Keith rested his forehead on Lance's shoulder and whispered, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Lance rubbed his back with one hand and murmured back, "It's not your fault, mullet." They stood for another few seconds like that until Lance stepped back and said, "You're upset because it's been a draining day. We're both tired. So dry off and come to bed."

Keith nodded and reached for a towel, now thoroughly chilled. He grabbed the biggest one he could find, at least as big as a beach towel, and swaddled himself to warm up. Another towel dropped onto his head and he felt Lance gently squeeze his hair to extract as much moisture as he could before rubbing in a way that wouldn't make knots. When he was dry, Keith moved the towel on his head to drape over his shoulders and yawned.

Lance gave a crooked smirk. "There you go. See? I was right."

Keith rolled his eyes and attempted to flirt, "I can't handle your 'take charge' voice, loverboy. You gonna make me sleep tonight?"

Lance's smirk grew and he blushed before taking both ends of the towel around Keith's shoulders and used it to lead him out of the bathroom. "You better _hope_ I make you sleep tonight."

In the end, Lance passed out from the pain killers while Keith dug around for pajamas. Keith silently thanked Thace and carried Lance to bed. He brushed Lance's hair off his forehead and listened to him breathe in the dark. In. Out. Repeat. Every now and then, his breath caught as his ribs protested his injuries and Keith would count the seconds until he breathed easy again. Still, it was a blessing he could sleep at all.

Shadows beneath the door silently paced the halls for a short time. Even they'd vanished. Hours had passed. Keith wished he could sleep. He really needed the rest, but his mind refused to let him. The bruising on Lance's body haunted him and he kept replaying his actions. What if? What if he and Red had stayed in the cave? What if he'd gone with them in the first place? What could he have done differently to help his team? And the biggest question of all...

Sighing, Keith kissed Lance's temple and crawled out of bed. He waited, but it seemed Lance was out for the count. Keith covered him again with the blanket and crept into the hall. The castle lights were dimmed for the night with only the emergency runner lights along one wall as a guide. He put the lights on his right and tried to remember the way to the atrium.

Everything looked different in the dark. He couldn't be sure, but he kept walking until a familiar pulse resonated with his heartbeat drawing him onward once again. It wasn't Red. She was quick and hot and sharp. This was warm, but methodical. Soothing and intelligent in a way that was scary. Black. Keith relaxed and let himself be guided to the atrium.

When he walked down the ramp, the chamber echoed with the bassy rumbles of the three lions. Yellow had curled up with his shoulder against his leader's, one crimson wing laid over his golden body. Red tucked her head under Black's chin and her body posture was relaxed. Keith smiled. Their sisters may still be aboard the blade's ship, but their family was whole again.

Black opened his eyes and Keith stood at attention. Everything he'd thought to ask the lion left him while burning shame made him breathe faster. When the lion blinked, Keith approached and asked, "What could I have done?" Nothing. "Did I make the right choices today?" Silence. Red opened her eyes and Yellow turned to look at him. Keith picked up his pace and demanded, "Would he have been hurt if we had flown together?"

Red chuffed in rebuke and lifted her chin. Keith stopped, but his throat locked up and tears stung his eyes. "I... I can't help but feel like I failed them. That I'm not the leader they think I..." He couldn't finish voicing his insecurities and slowly dropped to his knees. "I need to know, if I had flown as your paladin, would my team have been safe."

Warm breath blew over his hair, but he didn't look up. The black lion's answer came the only way he could give it. After all, Keith was being unfair. He knew the answer before he came here, deep in his heart. They'd taken the risks knowing they existed. So would it have been different with Black. Maybe... maybe not.

"Why did Red choose me? Why did you save me when I should be his?" Keith sniffled with a stuttering breathy inhale. Red pushed out from under Black and circled behind and around Keith. He leaned into her cheek and whispered, "Do you still want to fly with me?"

She purred and rubbed into him, pulling his body to her with one paw. They laid together, just the two of them in his mind. He felt so many things from her. Trust came first. Trust in her own instincts and trust in his. She saw more in him than he saw in himself. That was why she'd saved him that first time and every time after. Potential. So much potential and promise. Red had seen others like him. Leaders, though he seemed much younger. But her instincts said he could be like them.

The love he felt from her overwhelmed him. She gently began to lick him and reassured in her wordless way that this was what she'd been planning for. He folded himself into her. He pressed his forehead to her jaw and whispered, "Thank you, Red. For everything."

She rubbed against him with a final lick and lifted her head to meet Black's eyes. Keith knelt between her front feet and copied her. "I know what's expected of me... and I accept. But until we find the other paladins, find Red's _true_ paladin, we will not fly together. That is my one condition."

The black lion slowly rose to sit, folding his wings with regal grace along his back. He blinked and bowed his head in agreement. Keith exhaled in relief, shoulders sagging. The yellow lion chuffed humorously and Red pawed at him. Keith knew he was being teased. The yellow lion bent forward and apologized by nuzzling into Red. Keith half smiled and reached out. "Don't worry. We'll find your paladin. I just wish I knew where to start looking."

The yellow lion seemed to grin with every kindness and touched Keith's hand. Instantly the image of a blue planet with a single pale moon entered his mind. He gasped and dropped his hand. "Earth," he panted. "Your paladin is on earth."

* * *

Lotor jolted awake before clenching up in bed. He held his breath and slowly forced himself to relax one muscle at a time. When he finally exhaled, he realized he was trembling. That dream... had been far too real. Maybe he'd been spending too much time thinking about their destination, but it felt like he'd been there. Just out of reach.

He made his way to the bridge of his cruiser and stared into the inky black of space. He put a hand to his chin, gently rubbing his jaw. Footsteps made him glance over a shoulder to his friend and first officer. "You should be asleep, Acxa."

"An odd statement coming from you," she replied.

Lotor smirked at her blunt tone and asked, "How much longer before we reach our destination?"

She walked to the console and checked their route. "Twenty quintants, my lord."

"Thank you. I think I'll sleep better now."

He was almost off of the bridge before he heard her ask, "What's so important about this colony, Lotor? I haven't seen you this upset in deca-pheobs."

Lotor paused. "I'm... not quite sure myself. A gut feeling, I guess?"

"Your instincts are rarely wrong." She walked over and smiled at his questioning look. Linking her arm in his, she leaned her head into his shoulder and asked, "Mind if I join you?"

Lotor lifted her hand to kiss the back of it. "Of course."

* * *

 **That's right, I'm giving Lotor a fucking actual redemption arc! I don't care if it's transparent and technically a spoiler, our pretty boy deserves it!**


	31. Misinterpretation

Pidge stretched her hands over her head and curled her toes. She rolled her shoulders and pulled her headphones down to rest around her neck. The chatter from the wire bug they'd slipped onto Tretok faded to mumbling babble. Not like she was missing much. All the galra ever talked about was how much they hated being stuck on a 'primitive colony' or how angry their emperor was about some weapon that seemed to be hidden from him.

Ryan shifted his head from one shoulder to the other with a bored exhale. He had his eyes shut and his arms folded over his chest. He'd crossed one leg over his knee, his foot tapping the air to keep himself awake. Pidge smirked and leaned back in her chair. "Your admirer is something of a gossip."

"Hmm," Ryan moaned without changing anything about how he sat.

Pidge pressed, "Seems he's worried about something back home."

"Mmm hmm."

Pidge rolled her eyes and scoffed, "Why don't you ever rise when I bait you?"

"Because it's so obvious," Ryan admitted. He groaned and rolled his neck. Leaning forward, he rubbed his face with a hand and inhaled through his nose. He stifled a yawn and asked, "Is our watch over? Tretok should be heading to bed soon, so we aren't going to get anything else tonight."

"Ah," Pidge cooed, "you do care."

Ryan shrugged. "As far as galra go, he's actually pretty nice. And he keeps a tight schedule. Makes spying for new intel very convenient."

Pidge shamelessly yawned and stretched again. "I suppose. If you want to head to bed, I can handle records for the day."

Ryan didn't try to hide a second yawn. "You sure?"

"It's nothing. Communications is much more my thing than your's. I know how hard it is for you not to drift off."

"Mmm hmm," Ryan said again. Standing, he started toward the door. "Don't stay up too late. See you in the music room."

"You'll probably be asleep before I get back, so good night."

"I'm serious," Ryan insisted.

"I know," Pidge replied while sliding her headphones back on. For the last six hours, she'd listed timestamps for any conversation that seemed relevant to their operation. She wound back the audio to listen to the chatter again and wrote down what she deemed interesting. Halfway through the task, hands touched her shoulders. She jumped, yanking her headphones down, and exclaimed, "I thought you left!"

Someone giggled, but it wasn't Ryan's voice. Large hands rubbed her arms and Hunk's face appeared over her shoulder. He pressed his cheek to her's and said, "Ryan been in the music room for over an hour. I came to see what was keeping you. Big day on the radio?"

"More of the same, really," Pidge said. She looked at the clock on the wall and saw it was close to one AM. "Damn. Time flies."

Hunk chuckled again and sat on the edge of the desk. Picking up the notebook with one hand, he flipped through the latest entries. "Man, whatever this voltron thing is, it's got the galra chatty."

"It's weird. When we first started eavesdropping, they spoke so casually, but now..."

"You think they're afraid of the voltron wha-cha-call-it?" Hunk turned the page and held up the notebook. Pidge had drawn a figure of what she imagined the weapon looked like based on how the galra had described it. Humanoid arms held a sword and shield and guns hovered all around.

She reached for the notebook and held it to her chest. Pulling her legs up on the chair, she hugged her knees and shrugged. "I'm glad if they are, but it makes me nervous. We hardly know anything about who the galra are or why they came here. And it's such a big universe. We can't be the only ones who hate the empire. What if there's something we could do to help?"

Hunk leaned forward. "What do you mean?"

Pidge made herself as small as she could and whispered conspiratorially, "I think someone's targeting the galra hierarchy."

"Like... conflicting political parties or some other aliens entirely?"

Pidge bit her lip in excitement and tried to keep calm. "Ok, I know this will be a bit off the wall, but hear me out."

Hunk grinned and scooted closer. "Oh, this is one of _those_ theories."

Pidge scoffed and rolled her eyes, but didn't deny it. "I haven't actually told anyone yet, but I have a working theory." She paused for dramatic affect and held up her hands. "Assassins."

Hunk used his foot to pull the other chair closer and shifted from the desk to it. Rolling his shoulders and shaking out his hands, he took a deep breath and said, "Okay, I'm ready. Fill me in."

Pidge scooted her own chair closer and flipped to a different page. "Apparently, the galra have a cafeteria of their own and people gossip and talk about a lot of things. I've been hearing all these little bits and snippets of conversation happening in the background whenever Tretok goes to lunch." She reached for a second notebook and placed it on an open page of the first one and paged again. "Most of it has nothing to do with us. Over time though, I've noticed slight shifts in tone."

She located the entry she wanted and passed the second notebook to Hunk to read. "They talk about something called 'mar-mora' the way we talk about urban legends and superstitions."

Hunk scanned the page and flipped to the next. "There's a lot of entries here... and more people are speaking in every conversation. Any idea how this marjoram stuff plays into the assassins?"

Pidge lifted the first notebook and pointed to a diagram. "It's practically exponential how many new galra talk about this mystery thing every day. Ships go dark only to show up months later way off course with no signs of the crew. Galra officers miss appointments with their superiors only to be found dead." Pidge rubbed her arm nervously. "At first, I thought it was only ghost stories to pass the time. Then I heard this conversation."

She turned to the computer and pulled up the folder titled 'secrets'. A couple dozen files were all labeled with a word or two about what they contained. She scanned until she found the file named 'black box' and clicked it. The audio clip started playing at low volume and she paused it.

"Here. You'll need these." Hunk took the headset she offered as she lifted one ear piece of her own to listen. She watched for his signal and let it play. He furrowed his brow in concentration as the quiet dialogue faded in and out.

 _"Are you sure?"_

 _"Shh! Do you want everyone to hear you!"_

 _The first person lowered their voice and said, "I know... but are you sure? Are they really behind what happened to Sendak's cruiser?"_

 _A third person whispered, "Forget that bastard, did you hear about Ranveig's base?"_

 _The second person replied, "It can't be a coincidence. First Sendak and Prorok, then Ranveig? Three of the emperor's favorite commanders died due to mysterious circumstances and officer error within pheobs of finding the blue lion. If you ask me, those lions are cursed."_

 _"And no evidence. Both cruisers exploded and no one's reported the black box... assuming anyone found it. Unless the emperor's inquisitors are keeping it quiet because it's_ them _. Both boxes malfunctioning on top of everything else is too much." Chairs scraped on the floor and the speaker finished, "I don't know if it's those fanatics or not... but watch your backs. They're cold hearted. Just because we're low ranking doesn't mean they won't slit your throat."_

The audio clip ended and Pidge rubbed her arm with a full body shiver. No matter how many times she listened to it, she still got chills. She took the headset off and draped it over the monitor. That was enough for tonight. Turning to Hunk, she asked, "What do you think?"

Hunk stared at nothing while rubbing his chin. "We've heard those names before."

"That's what I thought, but I can't place where," Pidge said. "I've poured over so many hours of footage trying to-"

"Katie," Hunk interrupted. She focused on his face and saw a shimmer in his eyes. He wiped his hand over his mouth and leaned forward, taking one of her hands in both of his. "Katie," he said again, "those galra were the ones who took your mom. I... I think they were on that ship."

Pidge gasped and tried to pull away. He didn't release her hand, forcing her to face the facts. She shook her head. "No... that..."

Hunk closed his eyes, face and body contorting in on himself with pain. "Katie, I... I'm sorry. God, I- oh god, Lance..." His hands shook around her's.

Pidge realized she had started crying when she couldn't breathe. She forced herself to inhale, gasping between sobs. She stood. To move away from the computer or Hunk's revelation, she didn't know. Then she saw his shoulders shaking. He'd curled inward, silent in response. "Hunk?"

He only lifted her hand to his chest. In a small voice, he fearfully asked, "Katie, what do we tell the others?"

She froze. Her entire body felt cold and the blood drained from her face. "We... we can't tell them."

Hunk lifted his head and looked at her, confusion and grief mixing unequally. "They were their friends too, Pidge. They deserve to know the truth."

Pidge closed the distance between them and rested her other hand on his shoulder. "I know," she sobbed, "but what do we tell them? We don't even know what happened."

Hunk used one hand to keep her's on his chest, but wrapped his other arm around her back, pulling her closer. He rested his forehead against her sternum, shaking with silent tears. Pidge folded herself over him and ran her hand through his hair. "Ohana, Hunk. We won't forget them. Remember?"

Hunk whined low in his throat and whispered back, "Ohana."

* * *

Pidge curled up where she lay. A hard gym mat made a semi-comfortable mattress on the bottom of the shelf they'd put up. Since it was colder below ground, the cadets kept extra blankets for the later watches. They were all piled on top of her and she was warm, but she could have been warmer.

She sat up and stretched, running a hand through her long hair. She still felt terrible. Dehydration left her with a bad taste in her mouth and her eyes were dry and scratchy. By the time they'd both stopped crying, dawn was closer than midnight and they'd decided to stay in the bunker than return to the music room. Sleeping together, she noticed she had woken up alone, but she wasn't alone in the room.

Tapping on a keyboard and a flashing blue screen alerted her to Hunk's undivided attention on the monitor. She crawled out from the bottom shelf and wrapped the thickest blanket around her shoulders. A glance at the clock showed eight in the morning. Pidge wrapped her arms around Hunk's neck from behind, sheltering him with her blanket, and asked, "How long have you been awake?"

Hunk shifted out from under her with a pained grunt. "Uh... four hours, maybe?"

Pidge raised an eyebrow. "Did you sleep at all?"

"A bit. Then my back started seizing up. I don't know if I moved wrong or what, but I couldn't lie down any longer without a dull pain." He finally stopped what he was doing to sit back. He rubbed her hands on his chest and said, "I know it's probably a dead end to keep looking through these files, but there's something bothering me." He pulled her around and she sat across his lap. With one arm wrapped behind her back, he held out the notebook and said, "Do you remember right before we were taken from the garrison? How many galra were there?"

Pidge looked at the notebook and read the notes Hunk had made. "I'm not sure. There were, um, five?"

"I thought there were six. That medic and the lieutenant were first. Then the woman with Keith. Then that dead commander and two others. A man and woman."

"The medic was named Ulaz," Pidge said in sudden confidence. "His friend, I can't remember his name, said _he_ was under one of those dead commanders. I remember how weird they were about Keith. And the first woman, Krolia. Sendak had been so creepy toward her. I think she said she was a transfer from Ranveig?"

Hunk nodded in firm agreement. "Right. That's another connection."

"Another?" Pidge turned to look at the computer and saw a strange timeline that started from the moment the invasion began to the audio files she'd saved last night. "What have you been working on?"

Hunk put down the notebook and reached around Pidge to type. "You said the assassins are taking down hierarchy. Which that clip you first showed me confirmed. So, I've been trying to figure out how it all correlates. I organized the audio in order with everything that's happened to us. Thanks, by the way. I didn't know if I was reaching for shadows about that woman, Krolia." Hunk pulled up the audio folder beside the timeline. "The ghost stories say that time passes between when someone went quiet and when they were found dead. What if... what if Krolia is the one who killed Renveig?"

Pidge hugged the blanket around herself and shrugged. "The other lieutenants did seem to listen to her even though she was lower on the totem pole." There was more logic behind the theory he'd built on her own, but after last night, she wasn't ready to believe they had a reason to hope. "Hunk, even if she did, why would she or any of the assassins care about my mom or our teammates? Why take them at all if they were only going to kill everyone on board?"

"Why did they have such an interest in Keith?" Hunk countered, "Why did they bother vaccinating us when there isn't a single other person we've met who went through the same process?" He hugged Pidge and said, "You said it yourself, we don't know what happened. I know how much it hurts, but I don't want to give up yet."

Pidge closed her eyes. "I... I get it. How can I help?"

Hunk kissed her cheek. "Just keep being you. We'll figure this out together."

Pidge smiled wearily and leaned into his chest. Then the door opened and Rizavi called, "There you are! We've been looking for you guys everywhere. If you wanted privacy, all you had to do was ask."

Hunk groaned and Pidge sighed. Their eyes met. If only the others knew the truth.

* * *

A few days later, Pidge took supper onto the roof for the night patrol. Canned beans and corned beef sandwiches. It might not be much, but it was hot and at least the bread was home made. She found the other patrols first, leaving Hunk for last. He sat on the west wall soaking up the last rays of sunlight.

"Hey."

Hunk smiled over his shoulder. "Oh hey, Pidge. That for me?"

Pidge held up the lunch tray. "Yeah. Made it myself."

"Really?" Hunk raised an eyebrow with a disbelieving smirk.

Pidge shook her head and admitted, "No. I wouldn't know what to do with half the stuff the parents scavenge from town." Hunk took the tray and settled it on the brickwork beside him. Pidge sat on his other side and swung her legs off the roof. "Sanda approved my request and put me back on com watch. I start in the morning."

Hunk lifted the top piece of bread and started scooping spoonfuls of baked beans onto the sandwich. "I asked James if I can go with the expedition tomorrow."

Pidge scowled into her lap. "They're going to Eastbirch, right?"

"Yeah," Hunk said and took a bite to avoid talking for a few seconds.

Pidge's stomach twisted in painful knots. Eastbirch was almost sixty miles away. Twenty miles beyond the furthest they'd gone. Further because they'd avoided traveling above ground at all costs. "The old war tunnels only go as far as Riverside."

"I know."

She let him finish eating, though she was too nauseous to even think of food. The sun vanished over the horizon, lighting up the distant hills and the edge of the desert with a golden hue. It was beautiful. She couldn't appreciate the scenery.

Hunk's hand slid into her's and squeezed. "We're going to be careful, okay?" Pidge nodded, not trusting her voice. Hunk said, "I know neither of us joined the garrison to be soldiers, but... I can't ignore this opportunity because of that." He chuckled nervously and repeated in self amazement, "I'm an engineer that happens to know how to fly a fighter jet."

Pidge smiled grudgingly, but the tightness in her chest didn't fade. "You're right. They'll need your skill set."

"We'll only be gone for three days."

"As long as nothing goes wrong," Pidge whispered. She instantly hated herself. She squeezed her eyes shut. How could she say that when everyone was already so anxious? Hunk's hand left her's before wrapping around her waist. He pulled her to his side. She leaned her head on his shoulder and asked, "Will you wake me up before you leave?"

"Of course," Hunk reassured as though to do otherwise never crossed his mind. "I'm coming home to you, Katie. Three days. Three days and we'll be right back here eating whatever canned food the cafeteria can scramble together."

Katie's lip quivered and she mustered the courage to meet his eyes. "Promise?"

"Promise," Hunk whispered and leaned forward, angling toward her lips. His eyes drifted closed.

She wasn't surprised this time and reached up to rest a hand on his shoulder. Her eyes shut as his lips touched her's. Home. He didn't mean the physical place. They'd lived here at the school for almost two years, but that didn't make it home. While Hunk and the others were gone, the school would feel hollow. She wouldn't be home without them.

Pidge settled back, separating their chests by inches. Taking a deep breath, she slowly opened her eyes and met Hunk's mellow honey brown gaze. "I'm going to miss you."

Hunk's lips twitched in a nervous smile and he reached up to brush her hair behind her ear. "The feeling's mutual." Then he pulled her to his chest again and she wrapped her arm around his neck. He held her tight and muttered close to her ear, "This is going to suck ass."

Pidge snorted even as tears stung her eyes. "I know. God, I almost hate James for this."

Hunk gently rubbed the small of her back for another minute and squeezed her a final time. "I should get back to patrol."

Pidge nodded against his shoulder. "Yeah. I have some stuff to take care of too." She didn't want to go... but she did. She stood and collected Hunk's lunch tray and the trays from the other watchmen and returned inside.

* * *

The room was lit by the blue screen of the monitor. Her eyes had adjusted to the low lighting and she sat in her little space in the bunker. The team had left for Eastbirch three hours ago leaving her drained for so early in the morning. They should have reached the tram by now, but Sanda kept the response team here close. Closer than Katie had access to at the moment. She pulled the blankets tighter around her shoulders and crossed her legs.

The baby mice explored the cardboard house she and Hunk had made for them. She smiled and tucked her chin to her chest. "I knew you two would love it." One, the smaller girl, came toward her voice and hopped onto her leg. Pidge reached out. The mouse flinched, but didn't move away. "You guys are really starting to trust people, huh."

The door opened, throwing bright light into the room. Katie winced and covered her eyes while the mouse squeaked in alarm and bolted for cover. The cardboard house shifted with the mices' movement and Pidge complained, "We were having a bonding moment, Veronica."

"Sure," Veronica answered as she strode to her chair. She took one of the burritos on her plate and bit into it. She muttered around her mouthful, "Breakfast."

Pidge grudgingly crawled out from the bottom shelf and put the mice in the reptile tank she'd scavenged from the biology room. "Behave," she instructed sternly. She joined Veronica and started eating.

Veronica scolded, "You should wash your hands after handling them." Pidge shot her a look and Veronica waved her free hand. "Whatever, just a suggestion. Anything happen before I arrived?"

Pidge chewed and swallowed a painfully large bite. Reaching for her water bottle, she gulped to clear her throat and said, "No. I scanned through records from the last week, too." She slid the notebook to Veronica and continued, "The antenna's been picking up some weird interference for a couple days. We were able to trace it off planet. Rick thinks it's coming from a galra ship and said to ignore it. As frequent as it happens, it's probably the alien equivalent of an automatic door."

Veronica 'hmmphed' humorlessly and finished her food. Pidge glanced at the clock. 7:30. Right on cue, there was a dull creak followed by the sound of fabric brushing over the tiny microphone. Pidge hit record and put her headphones on. A few seconds later, Veronica followed suit. They sat in focused silence. Every now and then, they'd share a look. She or Veronica might pencil out a word or two on a piece of paper and Pidge would make a note of the time. Hours passed.

The first time the interference happened, Pidge didn't even notice. Veronica had slapped her arm just to point it out. Pidge made a note. The second and third time, she felt a slight curiosity toward the low pulse. By the tenth and eleventh repetition, she'd become annoyed. Nearly too low for the human ear, it seemed to grind against her eardrum more with every new occurrence.

Even Veronica grew bothered as her pencil eraser tapped increasingly more frequently. An hour before their shift was done, she ripped off her headset and screamed, "That's it! I can't take it anymore!" and stormed out of the bunker.

Pidge glared, but she knew one of them had to finish the night. When she'd finally shut down the com room and pocketed the sleeping mice, she went to find Veronica. The music room was empty apart from the junior class. Pidge looked out the window overlooking the playground and sighed. A few minutes later, she crunched her way across the pea gravel toward the swing-set. The full moon cast its light on them where Pidge leaned against the pole and Veronica gently swayed where she sat.

"Sorry to bail like that."

Pidge pushed off the pole and sat on the swing beside her. Pushing with her feet, she slowly swung back and forth. "Want to talk about it?" Veronica shot her a patronizing look and Pidge defended, "Hey, I know how to handle brothers, not sisters. I'm totally guessing here."

Veronica rolled her eyes and sighed. Facing forward, she kicked harder and started to swing properly. "You're not doing that badly."

Pidge smiled and dug a toe into the pea gravel. "It's really pretty out tonight. Do you think Iverson will let them appreciate the stars?"

"I'd hope not," Veronica replied. "They're safer if they sleep in the tunnels."

Pidge frowned and squeezed the chains of the swing in her fists. "I'm worried about them too, you know." Veronica ignored her and kicked harder making the entire swing set vibrate. Pidge let her swing in silence for a few minutes before she pointed out, "Your pendant is gone."

That finally got through. Veronica stopped kicking and let herself slow down before dragging her feet to stop. She was breathing harder than necessary and admitted, "I gave it to Nadia. She needs it more than I do."

"Lance had the same one, right?" Katie broached hesitantly. Veronica glared at her, tears in her eyes. Then she stood and stomped toward the school. Pidge bit her lip feeling ashamed and embarrassed. She gently began to swing and chastised, "Good one, Cadet Holt. Another fly in the fruit punch."

* * *

The next morning, Pidge walked into the com room to find Veronica already set up and waiting. She winced and silently walked to her own chair. Veronica wordlessly pushed the tray with Pidge's breakfast toward her and stared intently at the notebook. Pidge didn't make eye contact and started eating without tasting any of it. Halfway through, she sighed and pushed it away. "Can we talk?"

Veronica glared over the edge of the notebook and looked away. Pidge leaned back and said, "Look, I'm sorry, but I don't want to have this awkward silence between us for the next four days. Can we just... pretend last night never happened or whatever?"

Veronica raised an eyebrow and considered. A minute later, she put the book down and said, "Yeah. That's probably best. The team will return tomorrow night and we'll both be back to normal."

Pidge bit her lip. Probabilities were a big if. But _if_ Veronica was willing to move on then she'd accept it. So she finished eating and got ready for the day's recording.

Like clockwork, the interference returned. Around eleven, Veronica complained, "That's really getting on my nerves. Can you figure out what's causing it and block it or something?"

Pidge pulled up the sound graph and lifted one headphone off to hear. "Um... maybe." The interference chose that moment to stop and they both sighed in relief. "No wonder Rick was so eager to swap with me. That's really just the worst. Hand me the notebook. If I can predict the next time it happens, I'll see what I can do."

Veronica gladly passed her the notebook and she made a chart of every time the interference had happened over the last three days. It took only a few minutes to notice the pattern and she whispered, "It really is like clockwork. Almost every hour at the same interval all day for five days now. I wonder if it did that while we slept, too."

Veronica groaned, "I don't care as long as you can make it stop."

Pidge smirked and said to help kindle their truce, "I'll do what I can."

She calculated the next repetition to nearly the second. Feeling proud of herself, she opened a second audio save and took a recording. Thirty seconds. A pause. And then another fifteen seconds. Done. She waited an extra minute to make sure, then said, "Keep watching the normal feed. I'm going to work on this. We should have about 72 minutes before the next round."

"Roger."

Katie put her headphones back on and set to the task of isolating the low frequency and trying to pin the source. Like Rick had said, the origin pointed to space. She did some quick math and calculated the exact position somewhere near Pluto's ice moon, Kerberos. She cleaned up the interference, altering it so that it wasn't so painful to listen to, and let it play while she finished locating it. She'd just started trying to find a way to block it when she noticed something new.

Slowly, she reached up and pressed the headphones tighter to her head. Confusion made her sit back and tilt her head. Veronica's attention flitted from her screen to Pidge a couple times before she pushed her headphones up and asked, "What is it?"

Pidge licked her lips and swallowed nervously. "Um... listen to this and tell me what you think?"

Veronica raised an eyebrow, but slid her chair over and took the headphones. Pidge replayed the audio once, watching her reaction. On the repeat, Veronica tapped the desk and Pidge knew she'd heard it too. She asked to be sure, "Does that sound like Morse code to you?"

Veronica held up a finger and kept tapping. Then she made a circular motion which Pidge interpreted to mean make it repeat. She put it on infinite loop as Veronica reached for the pen and resumed tapping. On the third repeat, she wrote down letters. It took a final time to double check it before she dropped the pen from her shaking hand and passed the headphones back to Pidge. Veronica took a couple deep breaths to stop herself from hyperventilating and said, "I'm going to get the admiral."

Veronica sprinted from the room, leaving Pidge with a cryptic message. She put the headphones back on and played it, reading the message to confirm with her own ears. 'Hello, friend.'

She hadn't moved when Veronica returned with Sanda. The admiral shut the door and locked it. Pidge wrung her clammy hands and glanced over her shoulder. "Did you tell her?"

Veronica nodded rapidly and stood with her hands on the back of Pidge's chair. Sanda pulled the second chair over and reached for the headset. "May I?"

Pidge gratefully handed it over, glad someone had taken charge. The audio still looped as Sanda held one earpiece to listen and picked up the piece of paper. Frowning, she set both on the desk and asked, "Are we sure this isn't bait? The galra could be trying to lure out any survivors."

Pidge looked over her shoulder to Veronica and said, "We located the source." Veronica gave her a pointed look and Pidge corrected, "I located the source and it's coming from Kerberos. If it were the galra, why would it be so far away?"

Sanda put a gloved hand to her chin and furrowed her brow in silent consideration. She stayed cool and collected. Calm despite the two girls in the room. Pidge silently thanked her experience to keep her head in intense situations. At last, Sanda said, "This signal, it's been repeating for days. Can we tap into it and listen in without letting them know we've heard them?"

Pidge and Veronica met gazes and she shrugged. "Probably? If I can invert the signal, sure. But," she checked the timer, "We've only got about ten minutes to figure it out before the next sending."

Sanda said without hesitation. "Do it." She relinquished her chair and Veronica sat and rolled to her own computer.

Pidge and Veronica typed fast knowing time was of the essence. The programming was easy. Letting the computers process that programming took precious minutes. The signal had started when Pidge said triumphantly, "I have it!"

She hit enter and a man's voice said, "... ain of the vessel designated Charlie Oscar Tango Lima hailing unknown frequency located at approximately 31 degrees North, 100 degrees West. We hear your mayday and are ready to respond. Again, this is Lance McClain of the vessel designated Charlie Oscar Tango Lima hailing unknown base." Then the pause. His voice grew palpably weary as he ended, "We will continue hailing your channel every varga for the next five quintants before assuming the base has been abandoned. Lance McClain-"

"Shit! Shit! Respond! Quickly!" Veronica said as she rolled her chair over.

Pidge's fingers stuttered into motion and she struck enter as she stammered into the microphone, "This is Rebel Base One, we read you loud and clear Charlie Oscar Tango Lima. Over." Her hands were shaking when she looked at Sanda to see if she'd made the right choice. Sanda's eyes were wide and she covered her mouth with a hand.

There was silence on the other end before a slight gasp and they heard Lance say at a distance, "Allura! Allura, I have them! They heard us!" He let out a whoop in excitement and then said on mic, "Greetings and salutations, Rebel Base One. And can I say it is wonderful to hear your voice. To whom am I speaking? Over."

Pidge licked her dry lips and looked to Sanda who nodded. Her voice quivered as she responded, "This is Katie Holt of the Galaxy Garrison. Lance? Is it really you?"

"Pidge! Oh my god, Pidgey!" Lance shouted off mic, "Get the _fuck_ in here, Matt! It's your sister!"

Pidge covered her mouth, surprised tears tracking down her cheeks. Sanda's hand gently squeezed her shoulder and she looked back to see Sanda write on the notebook. 'Confirm it's him' with two lines beneath it. Katie wiped at her face and said slightly stronger, "Pidge to operator of Charlie Oscar Tango Lima, can you confirm your identity? Over."

"Oh," Lance said in realization. "Uh, roger that Rebel Base. How should I do so... over?" His question dragged out with his growing confusion.

Veronica reached up to her headset and said, "This is Communications Officer Veronica McClain. If this really is Lance... tell me what we did on the way to the airport when your acceptance letter from the garrison arrived. Over."

"Veronica?" Lance's voice trembled. "I... um..." He whined nervously and said, "That day, uh, mama asked me to check on the hen-house. I guess I'd forgotten we were flying out that day. The letter had included credit for the flight to Fort Worth. When I came back to the house, everyone was waiting. We hugged and... and said our goodbyes. Then you took my luggage to the car and mama held my hand. She walked me to the end of the sidewalk and gave me my pendant, the same one you wear. I couldn't hold it together anymore. I cried.

"Mama gave me a final kiss on the forehead and then you and I got in the car. You drove and drove and then we stopped at the beach. We stood there for a while before we sat on the trunk of the car. You told me," Lance's voice wavered and he sniffled, "you said that you were proud of your little duckling and that I followed in your footsteps to join the Galaxy Garrison."

Lance took a deep breath and went on, "That was my nickname growing up because I'd be right behind you wherever you went. You said you used to hate when I did that. Then you said that I could go to you for anything. When I had a bad day in class or my roomates got on my nerves... when the homesickness became too bad, I could crash in your room and you wouldn't judge. I didn't take you up on that offer then," Lance's voice broke and he said through a sob, "but I want to now, Veronica. I've had enough of space. I want to come home."

"Lance, do you need me to take over?" A woman's voice spoke in a strangely off British accent. Concern filled every breath of her words.

"No, no, I've got this," Lance reassured her again off mic. He blew his nose and cleared his throat in the distance.

A man with an Australian-ish accent said somewhere in the room, "Princess, shall I contact Command?"

Pidge took the break to look to Veronica. She was crying too. Sanda reached out and pulled Veronica into a hug. Pidge wiped at her eyes again. Hunk had been right. Lance was alive and her brother was with him. Her voice cracked as she asked, "Lance, is Keith with you? My mom and dad?"

Lance cleared his throat again and said, "Not presently, but they're safe. We're a little out of range at the moment ourselves, however, I can have Command at your location within vargas."

"Please clarify, McClain. How long?" Sanda asked off mic.

"Oh shit!"

Sanda raised an eyebrow. "Watch your language, cadet."

"Yes, ma'am. Uh," Lance said off mic, "Coran, where is Command at the moment?"

"Command is at the ruins of the coliseum. Red team has currently infiltrated the galra base there to tap local intel. They've gone dark, but Command will extract them if need be."

"Negative, Coran. They can finish what they're doing first." Lance said back on mic, "Command is a bit tied up in Houston. They are scheduled to rendezvous with Red Team within the hour and then it's about twenty minutes to your location. I can give you a head's up when they get closer."

Sanda took the mic off the table and said, "Negative, McClain. We are under heavy observation. There is no way to infiltrate the base without a guide."

"All respect, Admiral, we'll be coming through the front doors with or without approval. We've been away long enough."

Pidge raised an eyebrow at Lance's confidence. What happened to the boy she knew to bring about that change? She asked hopefully, "Can you put my brother on?"

The only answer was a strange shuffling and then a familiar voice said, "Hi, Katie."

"Matt... I missed you."

Matt chuckled under his breath and replied, "I missed you too, sis. Has Aunt Ellen been taking care of you and the other cadets?"

"The general, too." Pidge cradled her face between her thumbs and index fingers and said, "I wish they were here to hear this."

"Did something happen? Is everyone alright?"

The alarm in Matt's voice made Pidge say, "No, yeah, they're alright. General Iverson is leading a mission a short ways away. They should be back tomorrow evening, but until then, we're keeping contact to a minimum."

There was a noise behind her and Pidge looked over her shoulder. The corner of the admiral's lips quirked down for a moment and she looked away to Veronica's screen. Pidge stared at her aunt waiting. Then Sanda played with the cuff of her right glove, a nervous habit she shared with her sister when she worried.

"...idge? Katie, you there?"

Pidge answered, "I'm still listening. Please hold." Matt sputtered in her ear as she pushed one headphone up to ask, "The team is still in radio contact... right, Admiral?"

Veronica glanced sideways at Pidge and looked at Sanda. "Ma'am?"

Sanda's expression tightened and she said, "We haven't been able to raise them on radio since last night."

Pidge stopped breathing and the room fell deathly silent. Then Matt said in take charge form, "Katie, put the Admiral on. Lance, Allura, to your stations." Pidge hooked up a third headset and passed it to Sanda. Five seconds later, Matt said, "We're all set on our end. Fill us in, Admiral."

Sanda's eyebrow lifted in surprise at her nephew's authoritative tone. "At approximately 0500 hours yesterday, General Iverson led Cadet Griffin's squad on an exploratory mission to Eastbirch. Their route was clear and they informed us where and when they made camp. That was yesterday at 2138 hours and the last contact we had."

"What were their coordinates?" Matt asked.

Sanda recited the numbers and Pidge pulled them up on her own monitor. Matt said, "Lance, can you-"

"Already on it," Lance cut him off. "Blue, I need a time lapse of that quadrant from the last 40 vargas. Princess, let Command know we will likely be performing a rescue op."

"Princess?" Veronica slurred, "Really, Lance? There are so many better nicknames."

"Quiet, V," Sanda rebuked. "Cadet Holt."

"Yes, ma'am," Pidge and Matt both answered.

Sanda groaned and put her fingers to her temples. "Matthew, I'll have Pidge patch you through to Griffin's squad."

"That won't be necessary, Admiral," Matt denied. "I've isolated the wavelength you're using and have already begun scanning for a similar pattern. Our people on the ground will be able to contact them directly. Is there any other intel you can give us?"

Sanda went on to describe the terrain and answer Matt's questions as they arose. Pidge heard Lance say in the background, "Redtail for Red Leader. Over. Copy. We managed to contact the base, but they're between a rock and a hard place. Blue's picked up a drastic increase in galra patrols in..." He faded out and then came back in with, "Affirmative. You're close. Matt's trying to locate them now. We'll know in dobosches. No, you're right, Blue and I should stay here."

"Pidge!"

Pidge jumped at Veronica's voice and looked over to see her staring intently at her screen. Pidge focused and saw the sound graph bouncing harder than it had all week. She flipped the audio back to Tretok's wire and heard the low mechanical hum of a vehicle.

Veronica interrupted Matt's interrogation to say, "Holt, if your people can reach our people, the sooner the better. We just had confirmation from enemy live-feed that they are pursuing a disturbance in the general direction of our team."

"Quiznack."

"Princess!"

Pidge felt a mix of confusion and anxiety settle in her gut and asked, "Is there anything I can do from here, Matt?"

"Stay on the line, Pidge. We'll get our friends out of danger together."

* * *

 **I'm so happy with this chapter. Review? Please?**


	32. Rescue

Hunk thought small thoughts and whispered, "Are they still there?"

Nadia stretched awkwardly and reached into a pocket. Removing her compact mirror, she used it to peek around their hiding place. She pulled back and nodded, fear and pain on her face. Hunk tightened his hold around her and tried to keep his breathing quiet. If the aliens didn't leave soon, it was only a matter of time before they were discovered and they'd already been hiding so long.

When Ina had woken them up during her watch, they'd barely managed to break camp before the galra patrol could be heard approaching. Iverson had motioned them to head back to the tunnel for cover. They hadn't even made it halfway before a second patrol flew overhead.

In the mad scramble, Hunk and Nadia had broken right and found cover in a pile of rubble beside a burned out car. If Hunk strained to look over his shoulder, he could just see Ryan and Ina from where he lay beside Nadia. He'd lost sight of Iverson and James instantly. Fear made him believe the aliens had stuck around because they'd been caught. Maybe their camp had been discovered. So many things could go wrong.

The sun burned bright in the sky. There was little shade behind the rocks and Hunk could feel the heat on his exposed skin like a laser. How many hours had passed? Would Sanda even know what had happened? He closed his eyes and tried to ignore the pain in his back and side from laying awkwardly. Pain was better than death.

He'd just begun to think they'd never move when there was a strange blip in his ear. Nadia jolted beneath his arm, letting him know she'd heard it too. Then a strangely familiar accent said, "Stay low, close your eyes, and cover your ears."

Nadia made eye contact with Hunk, her question as hot in her eyes as the sun on his skin. The man added, "We have eyes on and will eliminate hostiles in five... four... three..." Hunk gasped and quickly covered his ears and shut his eyes before the silent 'one'.

The area erupted with a massive bang and even though his eyes were shut, the flash that followed left spots inside his eyelids. The galra cried out in pain and alarm, their guns priming with a low whir. Footsteps in the dry desert dirt rushed by followed by the sound of wind over metal and multiple heavy dull thuds.

Hunk lay frozen, terrified to move in case whoever had rescued them decided they were a target too. The man said in his ear, "The area is clear. You can come out of cover now."

Hunk gently shifted against Nadia and he heard stone scraping behind them. He slowly poked his head out and looked around. Ryan and Ina were crouched pistols half raised in disbelief and caution. Hunk's mouth hung open. The galra they'd been hiding from lay dead in the dirt.

Hunk tried to stand and get a better view, but Nadia's hand clung to his arm. He whispered, "Nadia, it's oka-" when he saw her looking past him. He cursed and reasoned, "You didn't close your eyes."

"Hunk? I..."

He pulled her under his arm, close to his chest, and looked to Ryan. They made eye contact and Ryan pointed to something out of sight. Hunk nodded and guided Nadia out. She ducked her head against him and shamble ran as best she could. Then they rounded the corner and Hunk slid to a stop. He struggled to keep Nadia on her feet before Ryan and Ina collided with his back.

Their rescuers stood at the ready watching all sides and angles. Their dark armor had been form fitted with hoods and masks to obscure their identities, but Hunk still recognized a galra... and that one definitely had a tail. He tried to motion Ryan and Ina back when one of their rescuers turned and spotted them.

With no discernible signal, the galra quickly surrounded them. Hunk moved Nadia between the three of them and she clutched the shoulder of his jacket in a tight fist. They watched, wary and afraid, waiting for the next attack that never came. Then five others rounded the far side of the debris field escorting James and the general.

Two wore a strange cacophony of metal armor wielding galra rifles. The other three wore the same dark armor and all five were closer to the height of the cadets. One of the rifle bearers informed, "We spotted another patrol three clicks out. We've got maybe ninety ticks before they arrive."

One of the smaller galra holding a vibrant red sword said in the same voice that had first spoken to them, "Red leader to bear cub one. We've made contact with the missing squad, but have drawn too much attention. Is there any route to avoid engaging further hostiles?"

Hunk heard Ryan groan beside him and knew they were thinking the same thing. There was something weird going on. The combination of foreign words mixed with their own language did not reassure them. Hunk kept his eye on James and Iverson. The general leaned heavily on their leader with his jaw clamped shut. The other rifle bearer moved to relieve James, but he shirked away.

Someone replied on com, "Negative, 'Red Leader'."

"Fuck."

"Language, kit," scolded one of the tallest armored galra. 'Red Leader' ducked his head and the other continued, "Houston, we will go dark for fifteen vargas and then contact Rebel Base One once we are confirmed clear of any tails. Please inform the Admiral."

"Bear cub copies, Command. Do you have a destination in mind?"

"I know a place," 'Red Leader' spoke up. "Completely off the grid."

Another galra turned to him and nodded, "There are already some counter measures in place."

'Command' looked toward the woman and ''Red Leader'' and the galra started moving as one. 'Command' said, "We're leaving," for the cadets' benefit.

Hunk allowed himself to be shepherded along, still uneasy, but willing to acquiesce for the moment. It helped having his teammates close at his side. When James and Iverson limped to them, Ina moved to the general's other side as Iverson hissed, "Damn knee."

Hunk also noticed that 'Red Leader' stuck closer to the cadets than the other galra. Though at least one of them always kept an eye on 'Red Leader' and Hunk's team. They moved with barely a sound, swords out. Who were these aliens that they preferred to use close combat over distance weapons?

They'd crossed maybe three hundred yards when 'Command' held up a fist and 'Red Leader' whispered, "Get down."

Hunk and the others grabbed what cover they could and 'Red Leader' sidled silently through them to find a vantage point. Hunk peeked over the low wall, but the other galra had vanished like smoke. A hand on his shoulder made him jump.

'Red Leader' said close to his ear, "There's a camouflaged ship two hundred meters ahead past that building with the crescent hole in the roof. The others have fanned out and will handle the imperial patrol that arrived twenty ticks ago. I'll watch your flank. Don't stop for anything."

"Who the hell are you," James growled.

The galra leveled his gaze on James completely unfazed by his hostility and answered, "There's no time. Move, cadets."

Hunk grit his teeth and reached for Nadia's other arm. He lifted both around his neck and she clasped her arms with a small nod against his shoulder. Then he reached beneath her knees and picked her up piggyback style. "Two hundred meters, one o'clock. I'm on point. Stay right on my six." And then he started sprinting.

He hated running almost as much as the strange goo they'd been forced to eat for the first eight months of captivity. There was nothing pleasant about the way his weight jarred his legs with every step or the sharp pain in his lungs from every panted breath. Carrying an extra hundred and eighty pounds plus equipment only exacerbated him further. He hated this, but there was no other option.

He heard the others on his heels and kept his eye ahead. Somewhere at his peripheral left, he saw a galra raise their weapon. A dark flash darted past followed by a short guttural scream. More attacks in the distance drove Hunk onward. Get to the ship. Get to the ship to reach safety so you can go home. Go home to Katie. That was his goal. That was why he ran.

They were twenty feet from the house when a voice commanded, "Halt!"

Hunk heard someone curse behind him. Fear made him keep going, sliding around the corner as shots hit the building. Brick shards exploded past him and he slipped, falling to one knee. Hunk turned back, looking to see where the assailant came from. A familiar galra soldier used a hand to hurdle a concrete barrier and charged toward him and the rest of his team hidden across the street.

Their escort shot up from where he stood over a fallen enemy soldier, his attention snapping to the galra. He sprinted, low and fast, and his sword changed. The blade shortened, splitting in half with a burst of light until the hooded galra duel wielded red pistols. He fired both at the soldier, clipping his shoulder and forcing him to roll and dive for cover.

Hunk looked from their escort to James and motioned them to cross the street. James nodded and put a hand on Ina's shoulder. She sprinted with her pistol out and crouched beside Hunk, aiming back in case the soldier decided to shoot at them. Then James hoisted Iverson over his shoulders and ran as fast and evenly as he could. Hunk jerked his head toward their ship and Ina followed the two of them. Hunk waited for Ryan.

Ryan glanced around the wall and a blast hit the edge. He flinched, falling back into cover. Hunk heard footsteps slowly crunch closer and stole a glance, palming the knife strapped to his calf. If that galra came within range, he'd slit their throat before they hurt his friends.

The footsteps slowed five feet from the corner where Hunk hid. He heard the gun prime and whine. Seconds passed. Come on, bastard. Move.

"Tretok, stop!"

Hunk struggled not to gasp as Ryan jumped from cover, empty hands slightly up and out from his body. Blood dripped from a cut on his right cheek where shrapnel struck him. Hunk mouthed at him, "Get down!"

Ryan glanced sideways at him and back to Tretok, still walking forward. Hunk glanced around the wall and saw Tretok hesitate, moving the barrel to aim away from Ryan. Tretok tilted his head, confusion and betrayal in his eyes. "What are you _doing_ here, Kincaid?"

Ryan took another step and licked his lips. "Lower your weapon, Tretok. We don't want to hurt one another."

Tretok took a step back, his hands gripping the rifle tighter. "Are you-"

Whatever he was going to say ended when 'Red Leader' jumped out of cover a few feet from Tretok and punched three times. The rifle fell out of Tretok's hands and 'Red Leader' used a foot to kick it away. Then he knocked out Tretok's knee and used an elbow to strike him where his neck met his shoulder. Tretok fell to the ground and lay still.

Breathing hard, 'Red Leader' said harshly, "I told you to keep moving, cadets."

Hunk stood and glared at their rescuer, biting back a remark. He saw Ryan stare at Tretok unconscious or dead on the ground. Kincaid looked from Tretok to 'Red Leader', and jogged toward Hunk. 'Red Leader' looked around to make sure they were clear and then he caught up, running at Hunk's side leisurely.

The others had already reached the ship and their galran rescuers guided Hunk onboard. He breathed a sigh of relief. One of the tall galra stayed outside with 'Red Leader'. Hunk set Nadia on the floor against the wall and looked outside. Weren't they coming with?

He felt the ship move. There was something disconcerting about it. He'd been in ships. He'd piloted ships. The way this thing moved... defied all of his previous experience as a pilot. The door to the outside started to close, but before it did, 'Red Leader' looked up and part of the ship bent around toward him.

Within seconds, the ship started moving. Hunk sat beside Nadia and covered her hand on his knee. They were finally out of their stalemate. They were safe. Though he had no idea what was going to happen now. James sat close and the rest of the team followed suit. They watched the galra who had saved them with confusion and more than a touch of distrust.

"Redtail to Red Leader, over." A new man's voice spoke on the coms.

"Red Leader copies, Redtail."

"Are you really going there?"

"Can you clarify, Redtail?

"You know what I mean," 'Redtail's' voice dropped in concern. "I don't want you to go alone. Over."

"I won't be alone, Redtail," 'Red Leader' replied. "I'm going to be fine, alright? We made the decision together."

'Redtail' made a noise, still clearly worried. Hunk shared a look with his team to see if they all heard what he did. Then someone new said, "This is still an open channel, kits."

'Redtail' cursed and 'Red Leader' chuckled. The com blipped again and one of the galra muttered, "Every time."

The rest of the galra relaxed, seemingly put at ease by 'Redtail's' intimacy with 'Red Leader'. Hunk tipped his head back and took a deep breath. Safe... for now.

* * *

Ina assessed the situation while her team sat in disarray. Nadia had been incapacitated somehow. Hunk kept her close, tucked into his side, though he didn't look ready for a fight if their circumstances deteriorated. Ryan seemed shaken with his head on his knees. That galra with the red sword had stared at him for a few seconds longer than the rest of them. Something must have happened, but she didn't dare ask until they were alone.

James kept twitching every time the galra moved across the space they were confined in. His training was the source. Training to keep him alive that contradicted what had happened to them. Ina scooted closer to him and took both of his hands so he was forced to look at her.

Their eyes met and she gave a small smile. James furrowed his brow and took a shaky breath. Ina bit her lip and nodded. He finally stopped fighting his emotions and exhaled in a gust. He fell forward and she caught him against her shoulder. She lightly ran her hand through his hair while he collected himself.

Iverson, good eye scrunched up in pain, reached out and patted James on the back. "You did great, kid. I just wish this old injury hadn't held us back."

James shuddered and muttered into Ina's collarbone, "Thanks, sir."

"Is anyone hurt?"

Ina jumped along with the rest of her team, Iverson sucking in a pained breath through his teeth. James pushed off of her and scrubbed his eyes with the heel of a palm. "Wh-" he cleared his throat and tried again, "What's the catch?"

Two galra knelt nearby with an unmarked box and a woman said, "No catch. We just want to help. Admiral Sanda was very worried when we offered assistance."

Iverson asked suspiciously, "You spoke with her?"

The woman opened the box and opened the wings to reveal first aid supplies. She shook her head and answered, "We were busy in Houston at the time. Our ship orbiting Pluto contacted us after being briefed by your admiral."

"Pluto?" James repeated with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes," the woman confirmed. "Now, is anyone _not_ injured? Maybe that would get us somewhere faster."

"Injured?"

Ina looked at Hunk as he finally noticed someone was talking. His eyes were soft and shining and he shifted upright, holding Nadia tight to his side. The galra who hadn't spoken motioned the woman toward them with a tilt of his head. She walked on her knees over to them and asked, "What's wrong?"

Hunk whined in the back of his throat, suddenly hesitant. He looked to James and back to the woman before answering, "She didn't do what we were told when you jacked into our channel."

The woman made a sympathetic noise and clicked her tongue behind her teeth. The man noted, "Her pupils are unequal and there's some retinal scarring. The sclera is also slightly bloodshot. Can you tip your chin up, child?"

Nadia didn't respond apart from shrinking further against Hunk, aware of someone approaching, but unable to see. Hunk rubbed her arm and said, "I don't think she can hear anything."

The male galra reached out and snapped his fingers a few inches from her ear. No response. The woman gasped and asked, "This isn't like-"

"No. This was caused by the grenade, but her senses will return naturally with time."

The woman sighed in relief and reached out a hand to gently rub Nadia's forearm. Nadia flinched and pulled away, but the woman caught her hand. Ina watched closely as the woman turned Nadia's hand over and moved her own hand against it. Nadia stopped resisting, head tilted in confusion.

Ina bit her lip and noticed James staring hard as well. She reached for his hand and duplicated the galra's hand motion. He jerked and looked at her incredulously. "Friends?" he mouthed.

Ina nodded and tipped her chin back to Nadia to watch what the galra were doing. The woman rested her fingertips beneath Nadia's chin to tip her face into the light. The man mumbled to the woman and then she reached into the box. Shuffling items aside, she found what she was looking for and passed it to the man.

Nadia tried to breathe easy as she stared blankly at the ceiling. Tears welled and spilled from the corners down her temples. The woman _tsked_ again and reached out to gently rub the tears away. "I'll keep her calm."

"I only need a few ticks."

Ina's chest tightened as they suddenly turned urgent. The woman slid until she knelt beside Nadia and lifted her other hand to gently cradle Nadia's head. The man inverted the vial in his hand several times and then removed the lid revealing a dropper filled with a slightly shimmering liquid. Before Ina could question their actions, the man lifted his hand and dropped the liquid into Nadia's left eye.

She flinched and he quickly repeated the procedure for the other. When she tried to rub her face, the woman grabbed her wrists with firm gentle pressure and mumbled, "I'm sorry, but you have to let the medicine work."

Ina squeezed James's hand and watched Nadia blink rapidly. The man said, "That should be long enough."

The woman let go and Nadia looked down. Ina saw her focus and look around the room. She let out a startled shout and pressed into Hunk's side. The woman waved a hand and said, "We're not enemies," at the same time she signed 'friends' again. Nadia grit her teeth and the woman kept signing, "Your hearing and vision were hurt. We healed what we could. You will hear again in a few hours."

Nadia looked to Hunk and then James. James nodded, shaky, but encouraging enough to make Nadia stop reaching for a weapon. Hunk wrapped her in his arm again and leaned his forehead into her shoulder.

"You, kit, you're bleeding."

Ina looked again at the man as he approached Ryan. When Ryan lifted his head off his knees, dried blood flaked from both. He rubbed at his cheek and said, "I'm fine."

"No, you're not," the man denied. He sighed when Ryan jerked away from him and said, "I only want to heal you, child. May I touch you?"

"If you're asking, then no. I'd really rather you didn't."

The man rubbed between his eyes with a frustrated shake of his head. He sighed in exasperation and insisted, "Are you sure?"

"Completely," Ryan answered and folded his arms adamantly.

The man gently shook his head and looked around the room. "You," he said to Ina, "are you trained in wound care, little one?"

Ina blinked at the strange moniker. She was easily one of the taller members of her team. Several seconds passed before she remembered he was waiting for her answer and she replied, "We're all capable of field dressing injuries."

The galra man nodded and reached into his medical box. Taking several items, he set them on the ground and pointed as he described them. "Use this to wash the debris from the cut. Make sure it's cleaned thoroughly and dry. Less blood will give the bonding agent more contact to seal the wound. If you are unsure if the wound is clean enough, speak to me and I will examine it as much as the kit will allow."

Ina took the items and nodded. "Affirmative."

The man sighed again and moved on to his next patient. Ina knelt beside Ryan and dabbed at the cut on his cheek while watching the man kneel by Iverson. "Can you describe what ails you?"

Iverson smirked crookedly. "Oh this?" he patted his bad knee, "just a souvenir from the line of duty. Nothing more to be done, unfortunately."

The galra tilted his head in consideration. "Perhaps... but our diagnostic equipment is all aboard the castle." Ryan met Ina's eyes silently repeating a word. Castle? Who were these people? The galra reached into the box and pulled out a hinged contraption. "For now, all I can offer is support."

Iverson stretched his leg and bit back a groan. "Alright. Do your worst."

The galra chuckled and lined up the knee brace. "Very well."

The two galra worked and Ina returned her attention to Ryan's cut. When she dabbed at the cut with the clean bandage material, he winced and she echoed the motion. "Sorry."

Ryan murmured, "It's fine."

It really wasn't, but she didn't say so. Instead, she finished washing the cut and reached for the final ointment. She held it up and Ryan tipped his head away for her. She looked the cut over. It seemed clean... right?

"Let me see, little one."

Ina jumped and Ryan grabbed her hand. She shifted aside enough to let the galra see. He still respected Ryan's wishes though and didn't touch him. Ina asked, "Is it good enough?"

The galra replied with admiration, "You've done very well. Now then, take the spray and hold it about a hands width from the target and depress the top. Three ticks should be sufficient."

Ina squeezed Ryan's hand and followed the galra's instructions, but before she sprayed it, she said, "I don't know how long a 'tick' is."

The woman said, "I'll count for you." Ina finally sprayed the cut and watched as Ryan's skin seemed to knit itself back together. He reached up to scratch with his free hand, but the woman said, "Wait a moment. Two... Three. There. All done."

The ship shifted and the galra all took notice. The galra who'd been treating them said, "I'll stay with the kits and the general."

"I'll confirm our status and inform you when we're prepared." 'Command' strode toward the door and called, "Mama Bear, Papa Bear, we might need you two."

"Roger," a man said. The woman who'd helped treat them stood as well and joined the man to trot from the ship. The rest of the galra filed from the ship into a somewhat shaded area. Ina caught the musty smell of old hay and a few rays of sunlight through a dirty window before the ship door closed again.

She heard the galra ask, "Is anyone else hurt?" Ina turned and blinked blankly at him and his gaze moved on. He closed up his supplies and stood. "I know you are all confused and skeptical, but I ask for your patience. Everything will be explained at the appropriate time."

He crossed the hold and secured the med-kit in place. Then he hesitantly reached for a compartment. "General, if you would allow, I have strong anti-inflammatory agents I can administer. They would significantly reduce any discomfort for the next sixty vargas."

"How long is that?"

"Three days," 'Red Leader' said on com.

Ina saw the others flinch. The galra chastised ,"It is rude to eavesdrop, kit."

'Red Leader' groaned and shot back, "So earlier when I overheard about Zarkon's son it's 'well done', but if I'm worried about the safety of my passengers, I get scolded?"

"Watch your tone, kit. You know better."

'Red Leader' groaned louder and reluctantly muttered, "Fine. Red Leader out."

The medic sighed and shook his head. "I'm sorry about his attitude. He's under a lot of pressure for one his age."

"Is he a capable pilot?" James asked doubtfully.

Ina saw the others realize what he had and the ship seemed to vibrate in response. The medic chuckled and rummaged through the compartment. "Of course, but he has just entered his third decade. There is still much he has to learn... just like yourselves."

James folded his arms and hunched his shoulders. "You know nothing about us."

"Perhaps," the medic said as he started drawing up the contents of a small vial, "but I would like to remedy that. General, may I?"

Iverson groaned and moved to stand while trying not to bend his bad knee. James instantly stood and grabbed Iverson's arm to help him stand, then hovered next to him clearly questioning whether the general was seriously considering taking up the offer. Iverson braced himself with a hand on James's shoulder and nodded to the medic. "Yeah. Otherwise I'm going to be useless if things get hairy. How do we do this?"

The medic approached Iverson. "The injection should go in the largest muscle near the injury. Your upper leg will suffice."

"Want me to drop my britches here?" Iverson asked incredulously, but in a way that said he knew it would upset the cadets more than him to do so.

The medic laughed and said, "Ah, no. That isn't necessary. We wouldn't want to mortify your students." Ryan groaned queasily and Iverson winked at him.

The door of the hangar opened again and someone called in, "The area has been secured."

The medic reached to inject his syringe into Iverson and said, "Go ahead, kits. We'll be along in a few moments."

James hesitated, but Iverson jerked his head toward the door. "Go on, kid. I'm alright."

Ina checked that her pistol was where she left it on her hip and fell in at James's shoulder. The galra who welcomed them out had disappeared. Time to see what they'd stepped into.

* * *

Ryan resisted the urge to scratch his cheek again and hopped from the ship. He turned in a circle, eyeing their surroundings to get an idea what might come there way. They were inside of a barn. The middle of the loft lay open, creating an almost catwalk to the lower barn. Farm implements and rusted equipment were placed along the walls. Some had fallen to the floor.

He completed his circle and looked up frozen in place. "Um... guys? Does the ship look like..."

"A lion?"

Ryan followed the man's voice to the front of the ship where he sat with one bent leg and the other hanging off the 'shoulder' of the ship. The others tensed up behind him. Ryan folded his arms and asked, "You're the pilot?"

The galra hugged a knee to his chest and tilted his head. "Yes. I fly with Red."

"Red?" Hunk asked.

The galra tilted his head the other way. He looked beside him and ran a hand over the metal. "Wanna show them?"

Ryan heard a low rumble and saw strange movement near the barn door. He took a step back from the unknown threat. The galra pilot braced as the entire ship turned and settled on it's chest. Ryan's jaw dropped as glowing yellow eyes gazed down at him and his team.

The pilot chuckled and slid off the lion's shoulder, down her front leg, and to the ground. The lion nudged him with her jaw, knocking him off balance. He shot her an indignant look and she lifted her chin smugly. The pilot shoved her in response and she humored him by moving as if he could do so.

Ina stepped closer to the ship and asked, "What... what is that?"

The pilot turned and leaned back on his elbows against the living ship. "This is Red. She's part of the strongest weapon the universe has ever seen and I owe her my life."

"A weapon? Like Voltron?"

The pilot gasped and stepped forward taking a defensive stance between them and the lion. "What do you know about Voltron?"

Hunk startled and took a step back. He held out his hands. "Whoa, easy."

Ryan raised a questioning eyebrow at Hunk. "You've heard of this thing?" He asked hooking a thumb toward the galra pilot and his ship.

Hunk flinched. "I... I mean... Pidge and I were working on a theory and... and the galra keep whispering about a threat... and..."

"Hey," the pilot had somehow snuck closer and held out his own hand, "easy, big guy. There's no threat to you and your friends." Hunk seemed to shudder and relax when the pilot touched his arm. "Your theory?"

Hunk froze up. The pilot tilted his head again in that disarming way, but it didn't help bring Hunk out of his own mind. Ryan stepped in and grabbed the pilot's forearm. The pilot immediately released Hunk's arm and turned to Ryan, his gentle nature hidden behind his mask. If he had truly meant it. So when the pilot stepped closer, Ryan struggled to hold his ground.

"Why did that soldier know your name, cadet?"

Ryan let go and clenched his hand at his side. "That's none of your business, galra."

The pilot stood chest to chest with him and whispered, "I saw the way he looked at you." Ryan clenched his teeth and shoved the pilot's chest as hard as he could. The pilot didn't come at him again, but said, "Any information you withhold threatens our mission and countless lives. If that soldier tells his superiors that he saw you in the desert-"

"He wouldn't."

"Perhaps not by choice. The galra are ruthless. You do not want to know what they do to those who betray the empire." The pilot finally looked away from Ryan, his anger holding them all in place. "If you've put him in danger without his knowledge..." The pilot trailed off to silence suddenly distracted.

"What? Are you threatening us after-"

"Shh!" The pilot turned with a fluid grace, his attention focused elsewhere.

Ryan straightened up. "Did you just shush-"

"Quiet!" The pilot waved a hand and looked at the ship. "Where is it, Red?"

The lion stood and turned within the small space. The pilot ran and ducked under her stomach. He hopped onto her front foot and she stretched up to rest her paws on the edge of the loft. The pilot leapt to the second story and ran to the wall. Ryan made eye contact with James and they both ran toward a ladder. Climbing as fast as they could, James reached the loft first and took off to the pilot. Ryan followed and slid to a stop at his shoulder.

"No, shh, shh. It's... it's gonna... it's gonna be alright, little one."

Ryan peered over James's shoulder at the soft voice of the pilot. From the way he spoke, he half expected a kid to be hiding in the loft, but all that lay in the rotten remains of a burlap bag was the bloodied body of a near dead calico cat. James winced and muttered, "Looks like a coyote got it."

The cat struggled to move and the pilot gently ran a hand over its head and shoulders. The plaintive sound of a bell rang out and Ryan noticed the cat wore a collar. A pet. So far out here, wherever they were? Just another symbol of how much they'd lost.

"Shh, shh, easy beautiful. Let- Let me-" The most pitiful meow came from the animal and the pilot echoed the whimper. "I know it hurts. I know... oh god..."

Long black hair fell from the hood. Half had been braided loosely, providing a curtain. The pilot reached up to his face and took a shaky breath followed by suppressed sniffles. "I'm sorry, little one. I'm sorry you had to suffer alone this long."

The pilot leaned forward and pressed his face to the shoulder of the cat. When he sat back, his weapon materialized in his hand with a pulse of light. Instead of the pistols or sword from before, all he held was a short hunting knife. He gripped the hilt uneasily, preparing himself for the task ahead.

Ryan tried to step around James and hissed, "What's he doing?"

James wrapped an arm across Ryan's chest and shook his head. "There's nothing we can do. Let him end its pain."

Hearing James, the pilot moved in one quick motion. The moment passed. When he removed the knife, the cat's last fight had ended. He wiped the blade on the burlap and then carefully wrapped the dead cat in it. Water drops fell onto the grim object and Ryan looked away. Why would someone so seemingly hostile cry over a dead cat he didn't even know? He stepped away to let the galra express his emotions in peace. James had said that medic knew nothing about them, but the inverse couldn't be more true as well.

A low rumble filled the barn and Ryan heard the pilot whisper, "I know, Red. It was the only choice, but-" The pilot's head snapped up and he gasped. His braid whipped around as he turned and stumbled a short distance. He ducked under the ship's chin and knelt beside a pile of half busted wooden crates to sort through the tetanus den. Looking inside, he froze for a second before hesitantly reaching in.

"Shh," he whispered again followed by the sound of angry hissing and spitting. The pilot chuckled under his breath, still shaky from his previous act of mercy. "I'm not going to hurt you, little guy. I just want to- ouch!" The pilot flinched, but didn't withdraw his hand. "Now now, don't be like that. Just a little further... There!"

Ryan watched as the pilot leaned back, lifting a small calico kitten from where it'd been hiding in its mother's nest. It wriggled against the hold the pilot had around it's middle, legs and tail flailing wildly. The pilot quickly sat cross legged and switched how he held the feral kitten. It's claws sank into his gloves before it began gnawing on his thumb. A low rumbling growl threatened the one who held it.

The pilot let the kitten chew for a moment until it realized how useless its actions were. It finally stopped, still growling and tail lashing behind it, but the pilot gently ran his fingers over its head. "See? I'm not so terrible. Your momma took very good care of you. You're so nice and chubby. Such a cutie. How old are you?"

The lion rumbled, startling the kitten again. The pilot pushed his hair back into his hood and stood. He cradled the kitten close to his chest, making sure it couldn't jump away. When he turned to James and Ryan, his mask was back on. James stepped toward the pilot and reached out a finger to rub the kitten's forehead. It growled and swiped at the offending finger.

James pulled back with a small smile. "There you go, kitty. Such a spitfire."

The pilot barked a laugh, the first open burst of humor from him. He gently squished the kitten and said, "That sounds about right." He cleared his throat and went back to where the burlap bag rested. Looking from the kitten to the bag, he silently debated before James knelt beside him.

"I'll carry it."

The pilot looked at James with surprise and said, "Thank you."

James gathered up the burlap reverently in his arms. "I've buried pets myself. I know an animal lover when I see them."

The pilot went back to the lion and stepped back onto her foot where she still rested against the loft. "Stand by me and Red will help you down."

James hesitated and stepped off of the loft. Ryan wasn't sure what he'd expected, but nothing happened and he exhaled his held breath. James looked back and asked, "You coming?"

Ryan folded his arms. "I'll take the ladder."

The lion's yellow gaze passed bemusedly over him as she lowered her two passengers to the barn floor. Ryan shook his head. By the time he stepped off of the ladder, Hunk had retrieved a rusted shovel and started digging in the corner of the dirt floor. Ryan joined his friends and the pilot to see Hunk shove the shovel into the dirt and rest a foot on it.

James knelt by the two foot hole and lowered his burden. The pilot knelt on one knee beside him and boldly let go of the kitten to clasp his shoulder. He said again, "Thank you."

James offered a smile and covered the hand on his shoulder with a firm nod. There was motion beneath Red and the medic and Iverson emerged. The pilot stood fluidly and stepped away from the cadets as Iverson limped up with a questioning look at them. Ryan took a few casual steps, placing himself between the galra and his team, and listened in.

"What do you have, kit?"

"Red heard a heartbeat and we tracked it to this kitten. It's mother..."

The medic glanced toward the hole Hunk filled and replied somberly. "I see. This creature... it will need care, a lot of it. Are you sure?"

"It doesn't have anyone else," the pilot replied with determination. "I'm not abandoning it in the desert."

The medic laughed under his breath and reached out to rest a hand on the pilot's head. "I know, little one. But your actions will have consequences."

The pilot's shoulders lifted from the medic's acceptance before he seemed to stall in place and cursed. "Allura's going to kill me."

The medic laughed out loud and pulled the pilot close in a one armed hug. He put his face against the pilot's hood and whispered even lower. Ryan strained to hear him say, "I always knew you belonged to the tribe, but you prove it in unexpected ways. Your mother did the same thing shortly after we met."

The pilot swelled in the medic's arms until the kitten protested too much. Then a trapdoor opened where half the barn floor was wood. A galra popped up and said, "We've secured the property. Follow me to the house."

The pilot moved first, eagerly going to the door and dropping below. Ryan rejoined his friends as they turned to see, trying to ignore the stare the medic gave him. Iverson leaned on Ina and said, "Well, let's not keep our hosts waiting."

* * *

 **So glad I got to humanize these strange aliens. The cadets don't know the half of it! I'm so happy with the developments. Can I get a review?**


	33. Collapse

James peeked down the hole in the barn and crouched to see how far it went. He could see maybe ten feet, but small lights cast shadows from further in. He sat on the edge and caught the sides with his hands to lower himself, dropping the final distance. The tunnel was only about six and a half feet high. The pilot ducked his head, bending to walk under thick square beams that supported the tunnel's integrity.

James moved aside and called, "Ina, you're next, then Nadia and Iverson."

Ina copied him and he caught her hand when she landed. Making sure she didn't twist an ankle or anything, he looked her over and then back up. Hunk guided Nadia over and signed, "Down we go."

Nadia nodded and sat on the edge, neglecting to lower herself slowly. Ina and James caught her arms and he nudged them further down the tunnel, nodding after the pilot. The girls went on ahead and James reached up to steady Iverson as Ryan and Hunk helped him climb down the steep step ladder.

They followed quickly behind. Last, the medic dropped down, reaching back to close the trapdoor. The light from the lion's eyes faded, casting the tunnel in claustrophobic shadows. The medic's mask brightened, nearly doubling the amount of light from the small yellow bulbs hanging near the ceiling, though he had to double over just to walk.

James straightened as much as he could and followed the girls. The tunnel went on for about thirty yards before coming to an end. He looked up in time to see the pilot take Nadia's hand and help her climb out of the tunnel. Ina followed suit and James turned back to avoid staring at her ass. Politely. Because he was a gentleman.

"Griffin, are you coming?"

James stared up at the pilot. "How do you know my name?"

The pilot reached down. "It's kind of my job."

James snorted incredulously and took the offered hand. The pilot basically lifted him without much assistance and James looked for the girls. They gazed around in bewilderment and he understood why when he saw the shelves and shelves of MREs and canned food. Dried beans and grains were vacuum sealed in stacks.

The pilot helped Iverson and Hunk out of the tunnel, standing when Ryan declined his offer. James shot him a disapproving look, but Ryan adamantly refused to look at him. James rolled his eyes and went to admire the water purification system.

"Yeah... the guy who lived here was what you'd call a 'prepper'."

James looked over to see the pilot making finger quotations as he spoke. Hunk grabbed a box of ramen and asked, "This is what those conspiracy theory people eat in an emergency?"

The pilot gently took back the box and re-shelved it. "I don't know. This place also served as his pantry."

"And not everything is strictly healthy calories," a woman commented derisively above folded arms. It would have been intimidating if she hadn't been containing an angry ball of fur. "This way, children." She turned on her heel and climbed a staircase.

The pilot reacted first, trotting after her and the hissing. The medic wove through them and then exited the basement as well. James made a mental note and nudged Ina with his shoulder. She smiled and returned the gesture.

Ryan shivered and muttered, "They're so creepy."

"They really aren't," Hunk denied. He eyed the staircase as if expecting someone to come rushing back down and motioned everyone to come closer. "I think I might know who these guys are."

"How-"

James reached out and covered Ina's mouth at the same time Ryan hissed, "Shh!" and glanced at the door. Ina shrugged aggressively. James reached out and brushed her hair back. He pulled Pidge's com-tech out of her ear and her eyes widened. He nodded in agreement.

Hunk blanched and covered his mouth. James watched the door for what felt like minutes. In reality, it was probably less than twenty seconds. No one appeared, but these galra had proven stealthy on an uncanny level. Iverson pulled his com out and thumbed the dial of the controller on his belt, then went to the door. He looked out and ducked back in, closing the door behind him.

James waited for the signal from the general with held breath. Clear. He slowly exhaled and turned off his own com, motioning for the others to do so as well. Hunk helped Nadia, fumbling until she took his wrists and made him stop. When she shut it off, she signed, "I'm good."

James tipped his chin toward the corner furthest from the door and they all huddled up there. Hunk crouched against the wall with the girls in front of him and the rest hunched over their shoulders. Nervous about how much time they had before interruption, James whispered, "What did you figure out, Garrette?"

Hunk grimaced in concentration as he signed, "The aliens are scared of... ninjas... and cats."

Nadia barely held back a snort and signed, "Really?"

Hunk gave an exasperated groan and signed back, "Sorry, Rizavi," and whispered, "Katie and I put together a theory about a recurring topic we've overheard. Someone or some people have been systematically attacking the higher ups within the galran empire. They call themselves 'mar-mora' and are assassins or something."

"Oh! Ninjas, gotcha," Ina said.

"Yes," Hunk acknowledged her and immediately went on, "I don't know any more specifics, but we speculated that the galra that imprisoned us at the garrison might be part-"

The door opened and James whipped around, drawing his pistol. Ryan copied his movement, Iverson half a second behind. One of the riflemen stood in the doorway, his weapon slung over his shoulder by the strap. "Easy, hotshot. You guys coming, or what?"

Iverson relaxed first, holstering his weapon. "Yeah, we'll be right there."

The rifleman shifted his weight, completely at ease, and said, "Well hurry it up. We need to receive our next orders."

James waited for him to leave, but he leaned back against the wall with his hands folded at his waist. He put a foot on the bottom step at casual attention. James turned back to the group and signed, "We'll talk later," then started toward the stairs. He led his team upstairs to the main level.

A short staircase led up to a loft-style bedroom. A door to the right went to a kitchen and a hallway went from the front door to the back of the house before turning out of sight. The rifleman said from behind, "Everyone's in the living room at the end of the hall."

James followed the instructions and reached the junction. To the left was a bathroom and another bedroom. He could see a twin bed with a faded quilt on top. To the right, an open doorway without a door led to a sitting room with two chairs, a long pull-out couch, and a small table with a long dead cactus and a dry fishbowl.

The 'assassins' were spread out casually, filling space effortlessly. The galra woman who had held the kitten sat on the floor with the pilot, corralling the little animal with their legs. The woman sat between the legs of another, their hand resting on her shoulder while they watched on in amusement. 'Mama and Papa Bear' sat together on one of the chairs and the second rifleman stood beside the fish tank.

James entered and went to the second chair, but let Iverson take it. Despite the meds, he welcomed the rest and gently massaged his knee. The rest of his team hovered around the general, feeling out of place and tense compared to everyone else in the room. A minute after they entered, the galra who was in charge and the tailed one walked through the door.

'Command' looked around and the other galra straightened up. His gaze lingered a little longer on the pilot as he gathered the struggling kitten in his arms. "Agents, General, kits, we seem to have successfully passed out of the Empire's sight."

"Seem?" Iverson asked.

The tailed galra said, "The ship that transported us is faster than anything the empire has to pursue us. Only a cruiser entering the atmosphere could possibly have intercepted the lion, but almost a varga has passed since we went dark and there is no cruiser."

"We are fortunate the lion's quintessence has been hidden and that this location seems to be a dead spot, as it were. It naturally hides strong signals," 'Command' explained.

"Like the Bermuda Triangle," the pilot put in. 'Mama Bear' shot him a look and he hunched in on himself, pressed against the couch.

James raised an eyebrow, but looked back to the imposing figure addressing them. 'Command' looked to his agents and said, "We will split up and watch the property. Kit, the cadets are your responsibility."

The pilot's attention snapped from the kitten he'd been petting to the commander and he made a disgruntled noise which he immediately cut off. Thinking better, he sunk down unhappily and answered, "Yes, leader."

"We shall rest here for the remaining daylight and most of the night. Daughter," the commander said and the woman across from the pilot met his gaze, "accompany us."

The pilot looked at the woman as she stood in one smooth motion and followed the commander and the tailed galra out of the room. The rest of the galra split up into pairs. The galra sitting on the couch slid until he could rest a hand on the pilot's shoulder. The pilot took a deep breath and slumped against the couch. The couch galra patted his shoulder and chuckled.

'Mama Bear' leaned against 'Papa Bear's' shoulder where she sat on the arm of the chair and asked, "Is anyone hungry?"

James's stomach shot pangs of hunger through his body at the thought of food and someone else's stomach growled. 'Mama Bear' laughed and stood. "I'll take that as a yes. Sweetheart, will you help me in the kitchen?"

The pilot answered, "Yes, ma'am. James, can you watch this troublemaker?

James reached out and scruffed the kitten. "Sure." The pilot turned sideways to pass, but James stopped him with a hand. "You aren't going to give us that goo, right? We can make our own food with what's in the basement."

The couch galra followed 'Mama Bear' and the pilot reassured, "Don't worry. We only eat that stuff if we have to, but there's a volunteer garden I'm going to forage out of. Maybe set some snares for small game."

"Why not just use what's available?" Hunk asked.

The pilot reached into a pouch and pulled out a familiar reflective package. "We are using what's available. Here. You can snack on this while you wait." He tossed the package onto the couch.

"Honey?"

"I'm coming!" The pilot scritched the kitten one final time and jogged out of the room.

The rifleman by the fishbowl asked, "You got this, big papa?"

'Papa Bear' stretched and yawned. "Absolutely."

The riflemen shared a look and then left as well. James breathed deeply for the first time since they'd been woken up. Then claws sank into his arm and he yowled in pain. 'Papa Bear' chuckled and leaned sideways comfortably in his chair. "I'm not surprised he decided to keep that kitten."

"The pilot?"

"I meant Kolivan," 'Papa Bear' clarified. "He's very weak when it comes to Red Leader's impulses, same as he is toward his daughter."

Ryan asked, "What's their connection?"

'Papa Bear' waved a hand and said, "That's not mine to tell."

Iverson reached for the lever to operate the footrest and pulled. The chair reclined and the general asked, "This Kolivan guy is your leader?"

'Papa Bear' yawned and nodded. "He's fought against the empire his entire life, him and his family. He calls the shots and his agents carry out his orders. Though, he's very capable as a warrior himself."

James waited for 'Papa Bear' to go on, but he didn't seem willing to share any more. So he sat on the floor and let the kitten wander. It couldn't have been over a month old, just getting confident in its exploration. The tail was still fluffed up, but the growling had stopped. Ina sat beside him and reached to untie her boots. The others settled around the room. Within ten minutes, 'Papa Bear' snored gently where he sat slumped in his chair with his head on his shoulder. A few minutes later, Iverson had fallen asleep too.

The sound of bowls being scraped by metal spoons sounded from the kitchen down the hall as well as 'Mama Bear's' tuneless humming. Someone passed the window and James looked up to see the pilot carry a tub of fresh vegetables. Considering the events that led them here, the sudden domestics was almost as shocking as their sudden appearance.

Hunk grabbed the food parcel and unsheathed the knife on his calf. James watched curiously as he stabbed through the top and ripped sideways. Immediately, a strong smell filled the room and James's mouth began to water. Even more curious now, he leaned closer and asked, "What is that? Smells good."

Hunk scowled and reached into it, pulling out what looked like cured meat, dark and heavily seasoned. He sniffed it and cut a small piece off. After chewing for a second, his eyes widened in surprise and he tossed the rest of the strap of meat to James. He said around his mouthful, "It's jerky."

James used his own knife to cut a piece and passed it on. Hunk passed the package to Rizavi and signed, 'eat'. Everyone tried it, going back for seconds until it was gone. Stomachs content for the moment, they all knew how much they needed a break. Hunk pulled one leg up on the couch and slumped against the arm. He looked about ready to crash, but James needed answers. "Hunk?"

He nodded fully awake with a startled, "Yeah?"

James looked at the door. Still clear. "I think you should tell us the rest of your theory."

"Katie did most of the heavy lifting."

Ina yawned and leaned into James's shoulder. "Maybe, but we know you, Hunk. You've lived for conspiracy theories since Sargent Miller told us about the cursed hangar when we were thirteen on our first desert trek."

Hunk almost looked offended and covered his heart. "I would _never_ resort to eating only ramen for a theory." James smirked and twirled a finger in a 'move it along' motion. Hunk scooted closer and whispered, "I don't know how to tell Rizavi."

Ryan said as he signed, "I'll translate."

Hunk looked relieved and started, "Thanks. So, Pidge has been keeping a journal during her time listening to the wire, but about two weeks ago, we started connecting some dots. These marmora people have the galra on edge. It seemed like wild stories until..." Hunk quickly lost his enthusiasm and bit his lip, nervously wringing his hands. "Um... we heard about a cruiser that blew up. No survivors and, oh god, we wanted more information before we told you."

Anxiety twisted a knot in James's stomach as Hunk slowly crumbled before them. He coaxed, "Garrette, what happened?"

Hunk covered his mouth and took several deep breaths. Then he wiped at his eyes and explained, "The ship was sabotaged. We think those galra from the garrison might be responsible, but..." he paused to brace himself again, "Lance, Keith, and Coleen were on that ship."

Ryan stopped signing halfway through Hunk's final sentence and covered his mouth. Rizavi looked around the circle and signed almost angrily, "What?"

James couldn't breathe, couldn't think. He was suddenly back at the garrison where this all started, watching helplessly as his friends were taken away. It hit him there in the living room like a ton of bricks. And he'd known! He'd told himself, convinced himself not to grieve for them. There hadn't been time or a safe place while they struggled to survive and guide their resistance.

Now, to hear it out loud, he couldn't hide from the grief. Without thinking, he lifted the kitten close to his chest, and tucked it under his chin. Controlling his breathing took all of his concentration. In and out. Don't choke. Don't. His inner monologue did nothing to help and he stood, moving to the small table. He braced with his hand to stay upright. Idiot. He should have done more. Instead, he'd let his friends die.

The kitten started to purr. The low rumble barely passed through the bullet proof vest to resonate with his heart. He heard sniffling behind him and looked over his shoulder. Rizavi clung to Ina, crying into her shoulder, and Hunk hugged his chest, knees tight to his body. Only Ryan held his emotions in check. James hated and appreciated that about him. So stoic when need be.

James kept petting the kitten and walked out of the living room and across the hall. Ryan followed him and half closed the door. James didn't want to look at him, so he sat on the twin bed and held the purring kitten. What else was he supposed to do?

"You know we still have a mission?"

James settled the kitten in his lap and his shoulders dropped. "What does it matter? We didn't even make it five miles past the tunnels. Eastbirch was never going to happen."

"That's not what I'm talking about," Ryan said seriously.

James sat completely still to keep from disturbing the sleeping kitten, but met Ryan's eyes. Of course there was a mission. There was always a mission. And he hated that he'd needed to be reminded of it. "The admiral... do you think they lied about contacting her? Did we let ourselves get kidnapped?"

Ryan shrugged. "I don't know. There's a lot of holes and we aren't being given the big picture. If these galra are responsible for our friends deaths, we have to find out what happened." He looked down and his shoulders dropped as he whispered, "We owe them that much."

James looked closer at his friend. Ryan's fingers dug into his arm and he was breathing faster, but not harder. Understanding, James tucked the sleeping kitten into his pocket, secretly relieved when it didn't wake up, and crossed the small room. Ryan unfolded his arms to accept a hug.

Twenty seconds later, a noise in the hall was followed by the back door closing. A man said, "A word, kit."

Wide eyed, James pushed back against the wall as the footsteps, soft as they were, went into the bathroom. The door creaked, but the latch didn't catch. James felt Ryan press into his side and focused to hear the galra say, "Talk to me, kit. You've been uneasy since we arrived. Is it this place?"

"No," the pilot finally whispered. There was a slight pause before he continued, "It's actually really, really nice to be back."

James gave Ryan a look, but the older galra asked, "Then what is it?"

The pilot was silent for too long and James was about to risk a glance when the pilot admitted, "I think I made a mistake." The older galra made a noise, but the pilot rushed on, "I know our orders were to eliminate the imperial patrol. Lethal force only. But," the pilot let out an exasperated breath and lowered his voice to say, "there was a soldier... and he knew the cadets."

"Are you sure?" The severity in his voice sent chills down James's back.

"They recognized each other. I confronted Ryan about it. He's convinced the soldier won't... god, Thace, the way they looked at one another."

"Breathe, kit. Focus."

"I... I know, teacher. It's just... the soldier looked at Ryan the way... the way you look at Krolia." Silence followed the pilot's revelation and he rushed apologetically, "I know it's not my business and I shouldn't have- I should have given you more privacy, but-"

The pilot's words ended with a muffled groan and the older galra, Thace, said, "It's alright, little one. I thought I was being more subtle." He gave a breathy chuckle and added, "Though Antok saw through me instantly."

The pilot asked in that same muffled tone, "Is that why he did all that on Arus?"

"Yes. To be honest, I do not know if I passed his test. I'm almost afraid to pursue her. After all, she is the daughter of our leader... and my own teacher when I first joined the blade." There was a shift of movement in the bathroom and the voices said from floor level, "I knew better than to hope she returned my affections back then. I'd given up the idea only to have all of my feelings return the moment you entered the picture. I never dreamed she would ask me to be your mentor, precious one."

The warmth in his voice, the pride and love, almost made James jealous. Had his own dad ever spoken to him like that when he'd given his report card? When he'd taken Keith's place in his class and become team leader? Hell, Shiro gave him more respect than his old man.

"Why can't I tell them my name?"

James snapped back to reality at the pilot's earnest question. Thace said sternly, but still with love, "To protect others, you must-"

"First protect yourself," the pilot finished dejectedly. "I know, Thace, but they can trust us. I want them to trust us."

Thace sighed. "We both know what the empire has done. There is only so much we can do to repair that damage. We know they're alive, if nothing more. We can only hope they pass Kolivan's test."

The pilot groaned in acceptance, but then asked honestly, "I can't use anyone's name, I get it, but what do I call Krolia?"

Thace laughed, loud and honest. "Call her daiyak."

"She's... she's not my daiyak," the pilot denied vehemently.

"No," Thace agreed, "but it will catch her attention." He quieted down and practically whispered, "And the soldier..."

"Will the others be angry with me?"

Thace reassured, "No, kit. You completed your objective. We had no way of knowing the mission would complicate itself."

The pilot made an unconvinced moan and volunteered, "I have a name."

"We can tell Antok together after supper."

Another beat of silence passed before the bathroom door opened and the assassins left. James waited before slowly opening the bedroom door and silently approaching the corner. The hall was clear. He signaled Ryan back across the hall with two fingers before following him.

Hunk looked up, face blotched with red. "James? What-"

"Quiet," James signed. Hunk stuttered to a stop, drawing Ina's attention. He knelt at the edge of their circle and Ryan knelt at his shoulder, glancing at 'Papa Bear' still asleep in the recliner. James nodded and started signing, "We overheard the mother load."

It took about half an hour to tell them what happened in the bedroom. Most of which was Hunk getting worked up as names fit into his theory. There were less or more holes now. It wasn't clear. Hunk rubbed his temples and signed, "So... These galra, the 'blade' or whatever they call themselves, they're testing us? Why? To what end?"

Ina put her chin on her knees. "Who knows? If they're separate from the empire, who knows what motivates them."

James looked at Ryan, half afraid to mention what the pilot had said, but he still needed answers. "Kincaid, is it true what the pilot said? Did a galra soldier recognize us?"

Ryan scowled and clenched a fist before slowly signing, "He recognized me. I... I stupidly thought... I'm such an idiot. The pilot was right."

"Ryan? You're not stupid."

Ryan closed his signing hand and refused to meet anyone's eye. Hunk bit his lip and whispered, "Tretok." Ryan flinched and Hunk continued by signing, "He had us pinned down while the pilot was occupied. Ryan distracted him long enough for the pilot to catch up and incapacitate him. But Ryan," Hunk reached out and rested a hand on Kincaid's arm, "the pilot didn't kill him. Whatever you think of him, we don't, um... judge."

James raised an eyebrow in Hunk's direction. Had the pilot's words held merit? James changed the topic by mentioning, "Krolia and this Antok person are the children of the leader. Thace and her are in a relationship, and the pilot cares for both of them."

"She's his mother," Rizavi signed.

Ryan lifted his head in shock. "How-"

Rizavi glared, lips puckering to an angry narrow line. "He's how that bitch convinced Coleen to leave us. He's as much responsible for their deaths as they are."

"But why would he want our trust? Why would he think we would trust them if he knew what they did?" Hunk tried to maintain an optimistic outlook. James respected that, though he couldn't see the bright side of their situation. Then Hunk sniffed the air and asked out loud, "Does anyone else smell chocolate?"

James physically stuttered to a standstill, incredulous and slightly worried for Hunk. Then the smell hit him too. Warm and sweet, a promise of what was to come. Curious once again about their strange hosts, he led his friends through the hall toward the kitchen following his nose. The sizzle of something searing in a pan clashed with the sound of running water. James crept into the doorway and his friends crowded behind him to see.

The counter was one of those wrap around styles to separate the cooking station from the dining room. 'Mama Bear' stood at the stove gently stirring the source of the sizzling. The pilot sat on the counter facing away from them. He braced sideways on one hand, a spatula in the other. He lifted the spatula, presumably to lick it, and froze.

A timer went off on the fridge and the pilot hopped off the counter, abandoning his treat to look into the oven. 'Mama Bear' shifted sideways for him, the motion well practiced, and he grabbed the tea towel to pull out a cake pan. This was where the smell came from.

"How's everything coming, mama?"

James jumped as 'Papa Bear' spoke from within his group. The others all moved apart. 'Papa Bear' chuckled as they allowed him past into the kitchen. 'Mama Bear' swatted his hand with her own spatula when he reached toward the cake pan and chided, "Dessert's ready, but wait until it's cooled or you'll have the pan gone before the others even get a chance at it."

'Papa Bear' shook out his hand in false pain and asked, "Is the milk in the fridge?"

James cautiously entered the room and went to the table. Leaning into the edge, he asked, "You guys know what milk is?"

The pilot put his burden on the table to cool and leaned against the wall with his arms folded. "Of course. Kalteneckers have been taken to almost every part of the universe because of their nutritious byproducts."

"Sorry, Kalt-what-its?" Hunk asked.

The pilot laughed and shook his head. "Sorry, cows. The greys call them Kalteneckers." 'Papa Bear' went to the fridge and pulled out a tall metal canister and started placing all the cups on the counter. The pilot said, "There's an old dairy operation about half an hour away. I milked a few willing cows for a couple days while we waited for the intel we needed."

James smirked. "A galra milking cows? That's something I'd have to see to believe."

The pilot's chin tipped up smugly. "I'll give you a lesson sometime."

"Hunk, dear, don't- Hunk!"

James looked over in time to see Hunk waver and reach out catch himself on the counter. 'Mama Bear's' exclamation in alarm only warned the pilot fast enough to intervene. He darted past and caught Hunk under his arms. "Easy, big guy. I've got you. I've got you." He adjusted Hunk's weight against his chest, one hand holding his head to his shoulder to keep him from hurting himself. "Breathe. Just breathe for me."

"Whoa. Wha... I... I feel strange," Hunk breathed weakly.

The pilot shifted Hunk and guided him to a chair at the table. "Just rest, cadet. I've got you." Turning to the door, he shouted, "Teacher! We need help!"

Loud footsteps in the hallway were followed by Thace sliding into the doorway. "Kit! What's wrong?"

"Hunk needs help. Ulaz!"

"I'll find him." Thace vanished as fast as he'd come.

The pilot knelt beside Hunk, reaching up to brush Hunk's bangs back, and asked, "Is this the first time you've collapsed?"

James stood at Hunk's other shoulder and answered, "Yes, that we've seen, but Katie spends more time with him. She would know."

The pilot groaned and shook his head. "We've gone dark. There's no way to contact the base."

"Kits, what's happened?"

Thace grabbed James by the arms and physically moved him aside to allow the doctor in. The pilot sprung up from a crouch and landed silently on the table. He knelt and rested his hand on Hunk's shoulder. He gently rubbed small circles and said, "He's been struggling since we found them. I honestly don't know where he found the energy to keep going. His focus has been less than he's portrayed and his pulse and peripheral blood pressure are elevated. Ulaz," the doctor looked at the pilot with what was surely severe because the pilot tried not to shrink back, "I thought we had more time. I'm sorry I didn't ask for you earlier."

Ulaz knelt on one knee beside Hunk and said, "I should have noticed earlier in the lion." He reached up and touched Hunk's wrist. Hunk flinched and when the medic pulled back his hand, he lifted his arm and smeared a single drop of blood along his gauntlet.

The pilot shifted around to Hunk's side and instructed, "Lift your arm, cadet." Hunk almost mindlessly followed the command and the pilot caught his forearm, quickly reaching into his pouch and withdrawing a small vial. He depressed the top and a familiar mist sprayed his arm. The pricked hole instantly stopped bleeding. The pilot wiped the small trail away and copied the medic by smearing it on his own gauntlet. "Hypoglycemia."

"Yes, and his hypothalmic levels are agitated as well." Ulaz examined Hunk closer and started, "Insulin-"

"He's not diabetic," the pilot interrupted. "Stress?"

The medic nodded and muttered, "Most likely. If indeed diabetes can be ruled out."

"His great grandfather suffered from diabetes and high cholesterol, but it was behavior in cause. Not genetic."

James stared at the pilot shaking his head. How did he know that? Who the hell was he? He clenched his jaw where he stood at Thace's shoulder. His questions would have to wait until after they'd helped Hunk. Because they seemed freakishly determined to do so.

The pilot and Ulaz had some kind of silent standoff before Ulaz took Hunk's hand in both of his. "Kit, do you think you can stand? Walk?"

Hunk miserably shook his head. The pilot hopped off the table and faced off again with Ulaz. "I'll handle it." Ulaz tilted his head in a reproachful way, but the pilot lifted his chin. "Kolivan left them in my care. It's my responsibility."

Before Ulaz could reply, most likely to rebuke the pilot, Thace said, "He's right. Kit, how can we assist?"

The pilot straightened up under his mentor's approval, but Ulaz turned his gaze on Thace. He exhaled with a low groan and said, "Get him prone and comfortable. Reduce the stress on his nervous system. I wish I had my full medbay at our disposal, but we can supply triage for the time being."

"Yes, teacher," the pilot said to the doctor. Then Ulaz jogged from the kitchen.

"That was very disrespectful, sweetheart."

The pilot winced at 'Mama Bear's' disapproval where he had managed to hold up beneath the doctor's scrutiny. Thace clicked his tongue and said, "He will apologize later. I'll make sure of it." The pilot shrunk further, looking at his feet, but Thace added, "Your analysis was impressive, though. Concise. Now, cadet," he turned to Hunk, "we can't help you here. Are you sure you cannot stand?"

James stepped back up on Hunk's other side. "I'll help the pilot carry him."

"Very well," Thace instantly approved.

The pilot gave a small gasp, eyes burrowing into James behind his mask. James reached for Hunk's arm and said, "I'll take this side. Wouldn't want to squash the upstart in my pocket." He patted the bulge on his vest where a grenade was supposed to rest, but where the kitten slept.

The pilot stifled a snort and took Hunk's other arm. "Alright, soldier. On your feet." He and James pulled Hunk up, his weight swaying until they found his balance. "How you doing, James?"

"I've got him. You lead."

"Affirmative." The pilot started forward, the other cadets moving out of his way. "Thace, grab the chocolate chips." James waited to question the pilot, adding the strange request to a quickly growing list. They walked slowly down the hallway back toward the living room, but turned to the bedroom. "On the bed. Help me lay him down."

James did as asked, guiding Hunk's shoulders while the pilot lifted his legs. Hunk groaned as his equilibrium was disturbed again. He tried to shift his own weight and James pressed firmly on his chest. "Take a breather. Captain's orders."

"His vest."

The pilot started stripping Hunk's lower gear off of him down to his boxers. James handled his torso. "Arch your back for me?"

Hunk managed to move enough for James to pull the vest out from under him. When he finished, the pilot had lifted the covers to preserve Hunk's modesty. Thace set the mostly empty bag of chocolate chips on the small dresser and asked, "Can I help with anything else, kit?"

The pilot shook his head and rested his hand on Hunk's. "No. Ulaz and I will watch him from here."

Thace left and the pilot took a deep breath. After a moment, he reached for the chocolate, but James touched his arm. "Hey, can I have a word?"

The pilot looked from James to Hunk, but Hunk seemed lethargic though calm. The pilot sighed and relinquished, "Yes."

James tipped his head further from the bed and faced away. The pilot mirrored him, one arm folded to hold his other bicep. James scrunched his face, trying to figure out what took priority. Finally he whispered, "Hunk? Is he really-"

"I promised to take care of him," the pilot reassured. "Yes, he's a little unwell, but we will do what we can and he will recover."

"Which begs the question," James slowly broached. "How-"

"Did I know his family history?" the pilot finished. He glanced back toward the bed and answered, "I wish I could tell you. I really want to, but it's not my judgement. I'm sorry, but I can't."

"You made your own judgement about Tretok," James countered. As expected, the pilot's attention snapped back to him. James kept his breathing level and said, "You want to help us. I know. Just... give us a reason. Something, anything. How do we know we can trust you? What makes you different from the empire?"

The pilot stepped back, leaning into the wall with his head down. "He's right," he whispered, completely detached.

"Who?" James reached out and grabbed the pilot's hand. "Please, I'm scared for my team. Help us."

The pilot looked at the ceiling and shook his head. His voice trembled with emotion as he pulled out of James's grip and replied, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, but you have to learn by yourself. Knowledge holds power and all the answers you're looking for... they're right in front of you. You _just_ have to learn how to see them, James. I know you can... but you've only got a few more hours to do so. Hurry. Please."

The pilot's pleading brought tears to James's eyes and he stepped closer, half pinning the pilot between himself and the wall. "One last question. My friend, Keith Kogane. He was taken from us by the empire and," the pilot tried to retreat, but James rushed on, "we don't know what happened to him. If you know something-"

"James, I can't-"

"Please! Please, I-"

"Children, is everything alright?"

James jumped and stepped back from the pilot, wiping at his eyes and clearing his throat. He quickly maneuvered toward the door, hiding his face as much as possible, and went back to the living room doorway. He watched on in concern, both for Hunk and the pilot as their conversation replayed in his head. Ulaz, the same medic that had been their handler at the garrison, hooked up some kind of IV bag to Hunk's hand. The pilot moved about the room as directed, placing the needle under Ulaz's supervision.

James went through the last few minutes, repeating every instant from the time they'd entered the kitchen. The pilot had noticed more than any of them had... for possibly days? Weeks? He really didn't have any idea what he was looking at, but Hunk's condition couldn't have happened overnight. And the pilot had recognized it as soon as he saw them! Maybe that was how he'd reacted so quickly in the kitchen. In fact, James had no doubt of that. It was a slap in the face in hindsight. So if he couldn't see what was right in front of him, how did the pilot expect him to look past all the smoke?

Time passed quiet and calm. Ulaz gave the pilot some final instructions and gathered his things to leave the bedroom. James heard the pilot whisper, "I'm sorry about earlier. Both for my behavior... and for allowing his condition to deteriorate so far. This is my fault."

Ulaz simply put a hand on the pilot's shoulder, his hand falling as he walked away. He glanced at James in passing, but said nothing. James folded his arms and quietly approached the other hallway again. He stopped three feet short of the bedroom doorway.

The pilot looked Hunk over and asked, "Are you comfortable?"

Hunk whispered, "Yeah. What did he give me?"

The pilot sat in the small chair, a child's chair, and grabbed the chocolate chips. "We are administering a solution through your venous system to boost your glucose levels back to a normal saturation."

"That's... that's a lot of medical jargon."

The pilot chuckled and simplified, "Sugar water and a strong painkiller are being pumped into your bloodstream. Your blood sugar and several other things are a little out of wack because of the stress you're under."

"Oh," Hunk said slightly looped up on drugs. "That sounds lovely."

"We want you to get better, so I need you to relax and try to take a nap. Let the cocktail do its work. But first, can you do me a favor and eat a few of these?" He poured a small handful of chocolate into his palm and leaned forward over his knees. "Pretty please?"

Hunk moaned and gave a short giggle. "Yeah... but you might have to feed me."

"I can do that." The pilot placed a few chips against Hunk's lips and he opened his mouth. He ate a few morsels before the pilot asked, "Need a break?"

Hunk nodded and took a few breaths. When he was ready to continue, he turned his head and asked as the pilot raised his hand again, "You won't tell the others, right?"

"Not a word. Promise," the pilot whispered conspiratorially.

James smirked and leaned against the wall. He continued to listen in, watching as the first bag of ambiguous 'solution' slowly emptied and the pilot replaced it. Hunk fell asleep shortly after the pilot's promise. James knew the pilot's mask was lowered as his long black braid fell from the hood. Low humming filled the small space and the pilot reached out to brush Hunk's hair back. The notes rose and fell in patterns. The pilot was singing!

The pilot's beautiful song brought calm. He rested his hand on Hunk's forehead, thumb gently rubbing. James couldn't be sure, but he wanted to believe Hunk's expression relaxed beneath the pilot's ministrations. He was in good hands.

James turned to leave when the pilot whispered, "He's past the worst of it. Glucose is no longer dangerously low and his blood pressure has normalized. I promised I'd take care of him, didn't I?"

James pursed his lips. After a moment, he whispered back, "I asked for a sign I could trust you. I never offered you anything in return. That was wrong of me. I'm sorry."

The pilot sighed in relief. "Thank you. There's hope for you yet."

James chuffed a laugh and nodded. "I hope you're right. I have a lot more questions for you."

The pilot's head tilted and James took the silence as him being dismissed. He was going to return to the kitchen and paused. The pilot had resumed singing. Just another thing to add to the list. He backed out of the hallway determined to solve the riddle of the pilot... straight into Iverson.

They both startled and James hissed, "Sorry, sir."

Iverson held his shoulders as Thace had half an hour earlier. "Ease up, kid. What happened? Is everyone alright?"

James followed Iverson's gaze back to the bedroom and led him halfway down the hall. "Hunk passed out." He felt Iverson's eyes land on him, but the guilt made him look away. "I should have seen the signs. I never should have brought him with."

"James, Jamie, slow down." Iverson said. He placed his hand on the back of James's neck and asked, "What's wrong? Is Hunk going to get better?"

James took a deep breath and hugged his chest. "The pressure got to him and his body couldn't compensate any longer. The pilot noticed and stepped in. They hooked up an IV and he's resting. God knows he needs it."

"Okay," Iverson murmured as he processed the new information. "So Hunk is compromised at the moment. What about you?" He emphasized his question by tightening his hold on James's neck like he used to back at the garrison. "It's not like you to sit and watch, James."

James rolled his lips and shut his eyes. He was so far out of his element and it had jarred him worse than he'd thought. There may have been a mission, but he couldn't see a course of action. He shrugged and answered honestly, "I don't know, sir."

Iverson groaned, "Come here, kid," and pulled James into a hug. "We all compensate and break down. You just took longer than most. I'm proud of you."

That same warmth he'd heard in Thace's words to the pilot filled the general's voice. James swallowed a sudden sob and hugged him back. "Thank you, sir."

"You can use my first name, James."

James sniffed and whispered, "I know... but it means more to me if I don't."

Iverson squeezed harder and cleared his throat. "Damn, kid, you know how to hit an old man's heart. Come on. I smell something good from the kitchen."

James felt his pocket start to squirm and stepped back. He wiped his eyes and agreed, "It did look good. I think they made a cake."

Iverson's good eye widened and he clapped James on the shoulder. "Really? They know how to bake?"

"Yeah," James answered and looked over. "Mama-" He froze and stared past the general at the wall. How blind was he?

"James? Jamie, what is it?"

James shook his head and reached out. His fingers touched the glass of a picture frame. A familiar picture he'd seen everyday in his dorm at the garrison. "All the answers are right in front of me."

Iverson pulled James around by his shoulders and forced him to meet his eye. "What are you talking about?" Then he looked at the picture and cursed, "What the hell?"

James grabbed the photo off the wall and quickly tucked it into his vest. "When I figure it out, I'll tell you." Then he grabbed the sleeve of Iverson's jacket and pulled him toward the kitchen.

* * *

 **Remember when I said there wasn't much left to the story? I regret that infinitely. Confession? This and the last two chapters were supposed to be a quick little note before full on rebellion... We'll see how long it takes to get there. Review? Pretty Please?**


	34. Secrets

"Little one," someone whispered.

A warm hand cupped his cheek and he blinked awake. Sunset streamed through the dusty curtains and he squinted when he asked, "Antok?"

"Shh," Antok coaxed. "Your patient is still resting."

Keith sat up from where he'd fallen asleep with his head on his arms at the edge of the bed. He stretched and looked Hunk over. After Keith removed the IV line, he'd rolled toward the wall. His breathing was full, even, and regular. Keith leaned over the bed and carefully shifted Hunk's arm to hold his wrist. Within seconds, his gauntlet read pulse and blood pressure. Keith sighed in relief and settled Hunk's arm back where it'd been.

"Ulaz has taught you much."

Keith straightened the covers and denied, "I've barely learned anything."

Antok chuckled and rubbed Keith between the shoulders. "There is more knowledge in your words than many kits your age. Come. Time to eat."

"I don't want to leave him alone."

Antok reached beneath his arm and straightened him up. "We'll ask one of the cadets. I believe they've started on Coleen's 'brownies'."

Keith followed his uncle out of his childhood bedroom. Something he'd never given a thought. Halfway down the hall, he widened his step to miss the squeaky floorboard in front of the table along the wall. On it were displayed a dream catcher his father had helped him make and a few photos.

In one, toddler Keith struggled to wrap his arms around a dalmatian puppy. Another showed his dad in his station uniform with his helmet tucked to his hip. The last, baby Keith in a smiling Dallas's arms. He paused when he noticed one picture missing from the wall. The one taken out front. James. He was on the right track.

"I've heard of the man your father was."

Keith frowned. "He was all that and more. Big and so strong. I never knew how strong." Looking to Antok, he asked, "How did he and my mom do what they did?"

Antok wrapped an arm around Keith's shoulders and pulled him to his side. "My sister... this place... your father... It changed her. When she returned, I saw a difference. Confidence and purpose the likes of which I'd only seen in her mother. It is a gift to those who care for the little ones they've been blessed with."

"Brother, what lies are you telling him?"

Krolia stood at the end of the hall with her arms crossed and a hip cocked. Antok pulled Keith in front of him in a mock headlock. "Just some casual bonding."

"Antok!" Keith groaned into the arm lifting him as Antok carried him down the hall.

Krolia laughed and met them in front of the kitchen. She tugged the hood down over Keith's eyes. "Should I believe him, little one?

"No! Let me go!"

Antok laughed, the vibrations of his chest going through Keith's back. "And let you spread mistruths? Never."

"I yield! Uncle! Uncle!"

Laughter filled the kitchen and Keith blushed inside his armor. All the agents and James's team were spread out in the kitchen filling plates with food. Antok finally let go and Keith ducked out of his reach. He backed up into the chest of someone else and a different arm crossed his chest. "Easy, kit. No need to be so feral."

Thace's hand rubbed Keith's arm and Keith crossed his arms underneath his mentor's. "I do not miss-speak."

Kolivan's low chuckle came from the left and a hand settled on Keith's head. "Of course not, little one." He leaned down and whispered, "Meet me behind the barn after you've eaten. No skipping tonight."

Keith groaned and nodded. Kolivan left and Thace leaned forward. His chin rested on the crown of Keith's head. Keith pressed back into him. The comfort they exchanged didn't help settle Keith's nervous stomach. Had Ulaz overheard his conversation with James? Did Kolivan intend to reprimand him for intervening? It hadn't been his fault!

"Little one," Krolia called, "join me upstairs."

Thace released him and someone pressed a plate into his hands. Someone else gently pushed him after Krolia. Keith looked over his shoulder as he left. The blades were at ease, but the cadets were sitting close together in the corner behind the table. Rizavi twitched oddly beside a glaring Kincaid. Ina had her focus entirely on James. But James refused to look at Keith. He had his elbow on the table and his hand up by his face.

Keith rolled his eyes. So much for subtlety. He turned away and followed Krolia to his father's bedroom. One of them had to maintain this facade.

* * *

"These are really good."

James put his other elbow on the table and rubbed his temples in frustration. Why? Stop engaging them, he silently shouted at the general.

"It's been too long since-" 'Mama Bear' cut herself off.

"Since?" Iverson curiously asked.

James looked at the general behind his hand, trying desperately to get his attention, but Iverson only took another bite of what tasted like the most amazing brownies they'd ever eaten. 'Mama Bear' sputtered and James looked over at her. Her secrets played into this whole charade as well?

"Who needs another glass of moo-juice?"

James moaned at 'Papa Bear's' moniker and said, "Please don't call it that."

"What do you prefer?" He asked, "Kaltenecker fluid? Liquid ivory?"

"None of those are any better," Ina answered for all of them.

'Mama Bear' took her plate and retreated as 'Papa Bear' placed two more glasses of milk on the table. James grudgingly took one of them and sipped. How long had it been since they'd had anything except powdered milk? He'd almost forgotten how good cold milk tasted.

'Papa Bear' asked, "Does anyone need anything else?"

Iverson smiled warmly and said, "You've done more than enough."

The two of them left the kitchen and James looked around. The rest of the galra had vanished sometime between when the pilot entered and when he'd looked at 'Mama Bear'. The picture frame inside his vest rubbed uncomfortably. The corner dug into his chest, a constant reminder of what he needed to tell the others. If there was a time, it was now.

The kitten shifted awake as he pulled out the photograph and placed it on the table. While he messed about freeing the kitten from containment, Ina reached for the frame. "Where did you find this?"

James poured a small puddle of milk onto the wood of the table and set the kitten beside it. He helped the kitten find it, grabbing it around the middle and redirecting it when it wandered, and Ina passed the picture around the circle. When the kitten finally started licking up the milk, James asked, "Can you hear now, Rizavi?"

"Yes, sir."

James leaned forward over the table. "Then everybody listen up. We were wrong and this photo proves it. When we took Hunk to the bedroom, I asked the pilot about Tretok... and Keith."

Ryan's stormy glare at nothing honed in on James and Iverson asked, "What does that galra have to do with Keith?"

"He doesn't," James answered, "but the pilot knows about both of them. He knows we've been interacting with Tretok and he knows something about Keith, probably Lance, maybe Coleen, and who knows who else. But we won't know until we've proven they can trust us."

"What?!" Rizavi struggled not to shriek. "They murdered our friends! They- they treat us like animals!"

"They didn't do that!" James hissed back. He huffed and laid his hands out to cool his head. "You didn't see what I did. The pilot-" he cut himself off and said quieter, "the pilot _begged_ me to figure out what's really going on. Why they really brought us here. There's definitely truth to what they've been telling us about hiding from the empire. But I mean, he fucking _sang_ Hunk to sleep."

"So what?" Ryan countered. He gestured to the photograph and asked, "What does this possibly prove?"

"You know as well as I do, Ryan," James snapped. He took a deep breath and poured the kitten more milk. "Look, I know Keith didn't talk much about his childhood. It hurt him to bring it up. This photo was all he had. Or, a copy of it. It sat on his desk."

He folded his hands and formed a circle around the kitten with his arms. "I wasn't much better. I never told you guys I was always the last to go home during summer break. Me and my dad never had a great relationship and when my mom died, it only got worse. When I was thirteen, I asked Sanda if I could be allowed to live at the garrison during break. The most she could do was two week intervals.

"It helped, but it wasn't enough. After a bad fight, I ran away. I didn't know who to turn to. I thought if the garrison learned, I'd be kicked out of the program. I planned to hide somewhere until the next time I could go to the garrison. It... sucked. I had no gear. No supplies." James watched the kitten curl up against his arm with its feet tucked under its chest. "I started getting sick after four days. I honestly believed suffering out there was better than going home. When I didn't return home, my dad called the garrison and asked if I was there. Sanda lied and said yes."

Iverson reached over and covered James's forearm. "We knew you needed help. You should have come to us sooner, James."

James lifted the kitten and sat back, cradling it to his chest. "The garrison staff were called out on emergency search and rescue. On my fifth night, a motorbike rode up where I was camping. Keith had heard about everything and stole another vehicle."

James sniffed and closed his eyes. "I'd told him once about that place and he remembered. He gave me a thermos of soup and wrapped me in a blanket. Made a fire. We just sat there and he didn't question why I'd run away. Instead, he told me about his time in the foster system. That he'd run away himself. How horrible it was for him before Takashi adopted him. We returned to the garrison in the morning and Sanda hugged us. Right before grounding us both. Sanda pushed for temporary custody and my dad agreed. He died before my fifteenth birthday and I never had to go home again."

"I'm sorry that happened to you," Ina said, resting her hand on his shoulder, "but what does that have to do with what's going on now?"

"I didn't tell you my sob story for sympathy," James admitted. "It took shared trauma for Keith to open up to me about his past. If the assassins know about this place, as they seem to be keen to display, then Keith must have told them about it. Don't you see? Keith told them about his dad and his house and how to milk freaking cows! He trusted them. So we have to as well."

"Alright," Ryan agreed slowly. "Do we just tell them that?"

James slumped in the chair. "No. I think that's part of the test. We need to find answers first. Knowledge is power and all the answers are right in front of us. We just have to know where to look."

Telling the others was like deflating a balloon in his chest. The uncomfortable pressure that had been building up for the past two hours finally vanished and he regained what composure he could. The kitten continued purring, but started getting restless.

"Where do we start?" Iverson asked.

"Maybe their ship?"

"Do you think the thing will talk to us?"

"It seemed to talk to him."

"No," James said. He reiterated, "The pilot said all the answers are right in front of us. I have to believe it's inside the house."

Ina frowned and reached for the kitten. "The pilot's still in the house."

James snapped his fingers. "That's it. We spy on them."

Ryan replied sardonically, "That seems like a strange way to ask for trust."

Rizavi slapped the table. "No, that's right! The marmorites are spies. If we can spy on the spies, that proves our skills. Give them evidence we know what we're doing."

Ina said, "Yes, but we're one short. I'll wait with Hunk until he wakes up and keep this animal occupied. I'll fill him in."

"Okay," Iverson said. "We need to split up to get as much intel as possible. We only have so much time. I'll try to find the cook and her husband. I haven't had baked goods like that since Mrs. Holt was still at the garrison."

"I'll check out the grounds. Maybe I can overhear something from the galra patrolling outside," Rizavi said.

"That leaves Kincaid and I to handle the pilot," James said.

Ryan frowned, but said nothing. James watched his friends and teacher leave to complete their own goals and took his glass to the sink. Running water out here seemed like a simple luxury. How had the galra managed to operate it? They hadn't brought anything except the lion, right?

"What is it with you and this pilot?"

Ryan's question held more accusation than James expected. He leaned on the sink and shook his head. "He's just a kid, Ryan, same as us. Face it. We never even finished school. We learned on the job. Same as him."

"That doesn't explain-"

"Are you blind?" James interrupted. "I know he hit you where it's tender, but that doesn't mean you can ignore what's right in front of you. Now come on. We have a mission."

He took off his vest and combat boots. They were loud when he was walking, let alone trying to be stealthy. Ryan copied him and raised a silent eyebrow. James smirked. He'd follow orders, but he wouldn't like it. Fine. James could accept that. He rolled his eyes and signed, "On my six."

James led out of the kitchen toward the front of the house. They went past the staircase to the basement. Voices came from above. Beneath the staircase to the master bedroom was a small crawlspace. James pointed toward it and crept over. When he pried it open, he expected a squeak. Somehow they lucked out.

He got on his stomach and army crawled into the awkward storage. He heard the scrape of Ryan behind him before they were closed in darkness. They followed the sound of voices until they were directly overhead. Laying still, James listened in.

"... and he loved the scent of cattle so much. He'd spend hours out in the field with the calves in the spring and come home reeking of horse and leather." Krolia giggled and continued, "I couldn't understand it at first. The tribe is true to the old ways, kit, but raising livestock has not been possible since the fall of Daibazaal."

"I know what you mean. The arusians were... god, I don't want to say primitive, but..." The pilot fell silent, uncomfortable with his own words.

"Undeveloped. It is not wrong. And when we are successful, their culture will never be threatened by the empire." Krolia's soft matronly voice said, "Dallas loved cows and horses. He loved everything about this farm so much. When he found my crashed ship and I recovered over the following months, I learned to see the beauty in his simple life. After all, to learn is the way of our people."

The pilot shifted and James realized they were sitting on the floor. He almost gasped, but managed to stifle it just in time. James felt a hand against his leg and Ryan signed against him, "Who?"

James reached back for Ryan's hand and signed against his palm, "Keith's father."

The pilot asked, "When did you find Blue?"

Krolia sighed and answered, "After the government gave up the search for my crashed ship, I spent many pheobs scanning the desert. Most of my equiptment was destroyed when I arrived. In the end... she reached out to me."

"You communed with her?" The pilot asked incredulous and excited.

Krolia chuckled. "No, little one. You are much more sensitive than I've ever been. Thace turned out to be a better mentor than I expected. I'm glad you love him the way you do."

The pilot scuffed his heel on the floor and asked, "Do you, um, I mean..."

"In time, my precious one," Krolia soothed. "I still mourn the death of your father. I do wish Thace were more subtle, though there is nothing I can do about that. Antok teases me relentlessly for it. My mother always said men have a certain... lack in that department." She paused and then murmured, "Do you love him as a father?"

"I... I don't know," the pilot considered, "but I think I could. It's not like we're short on time."

Footsteps ascended the stairs and a man said, "Sister, it's almost time."

Krolia replied, "Just a few more dobosches. I still need to show him something."

The pilot asked excitedly, "What's that?"

Krolia laughed again and answered, "Dallas had a box of mementos from our time together. I- oh! I didn't think he kept this one!"

A third weight settled on the floor and Antok asked, "What are you wearing?"

"It's a costume!" Krolia shot back defensively. "We went to the fire station for their annual Halloween party and they had a photo booth."

"You both look ridiculous. Is that really him?"

The pilot laughed and said, "I thought they looked cute."

"Thank you," Krolia said. "Someone has taste."

Antok replied, "He's too polite. We need to go, Krolia."

"Alright," she sighed and rose to her feet. "You can keep looking through the box if you like."

A weight scooted across the floor and the pilot said, "I need to speak to Kolivan first." The two heavier weights started toward the staircase before the pilot stuttered, "Um... d-daiyak, whe-"

Antok burst out in laughter and the floor seemed to shake with it. "Dai... Daiyak! Sacred flame, kit! You're going to kill me!"

"Shut up!" Krolia shrieked at her brother. "Who told you to call me that? Was it Shoren? Trillo?"

"Thace?" the pilot tentatively answered.

Antok sputtered into more laughter and Krolia said, "Of course that bretten- Oooh, he's going to get it for this!" She stomped after Antok's retreating form and called, "Seriously, if you don't shut up, I-"

"Dai- I mean Krolia, where are you going?"

Krolia turned back as the pilot's footsteps went to her. "We're going hunting. Our supplies are always in need of replenishing and there's a herd of rammox grazing in the foothills."

"Can I come with?"

"No, precious one," Antok answered firmly.

Krolia added, "There is simply too much danger, kit. We can't risk losing you to an unlucky patrol."

"And I can't lose you. Not again."

"Oh, my sweet child," Krolia murmured. "I promise I will return. I love you."

"I love you, too."

After a moment, all three sets of footsteps went down the stairs and left. James started backward and heard Ryan make his way back to the cupboard door. When they emerged into the light, James looked around, but they were gone. A second later, he ran up the stairs and looked around the room.

Ryan whispered behind him, "What are we looking for?"

"The box! It has to be here somewhere!" James tried to guess where they'd been. A double bed sat against the middle of one wall. The closet was on the inner wall. A mirrored vanity rested on the outer wall. A heavy chest with a cushioned seat and a dusty pair of cracked leather cowboy boots waited for use at the end of the bed.

"Here," Ryan said as he looked under the bed. He pulled out a large shoe box and lifted it onto the bed. The cardboard was dusty and well creased from use. Ryan moved to open it and asked, "You ready?"

James nodded. "Let's figure this out."

Ryan opened it and James sat on the bed as a small stack of photos spilled out on the covers. It took a moment to piece together what they were looking at. An old Polaroid camera still rested in the box, giving an explanation to the source of most of the pictures. There were pictures of animals from around the farm. Landscape shots over rolling hills. A dim photo of a large blue shape, glistening and metallic within a cave.

But the majority of the pictures were of a beautiful galra woman with long black hair. Bent in a garden. Dancing in the rain. Smiling at the camera, blushing and bashful. James found the picture Krolia had described from the party. She wore colorful makeup to accent her natural skin tone and cat ears. The man at her side wore a cheap astronaut costume and a fireman's helmet painted white. Each picture in the strip was a little different. In the last one, Krolia closed her eyes and planted a kiss on Dallas's cheek.

"James," Ryan whispered.

Ryan held up a photo and James took it. A black haired baby slept in Krolia's arms where she smiled tiredly at the camera. "That's Keith."

A noise below made Ryan jump and say, "Someone's coming." They both struggled to put away the photos without damaging them. "Hurry!"

"I am!" James hissed back. There. Now to-

"Children, what do you have there?"

James flinched and froze. Damn.

* * *

Iverson went to the back of the house and opened the door. As expected, 'Mama Bear' and 'Papa Bear' were eating supper on the porch. Iverson sat on the top of the steps and stretched out his knee. "Beautiful sunset."

"Yes, it is. Did you like supper?"

Iverson nodded respectfully. "Immensely. It reminds me of my younger days at the garrison. In fact... there's something about it. I remember someone told me the secret to smooth brownies is all about combining the sugar and eggs. If you don't get it right, it will get grainy."

The woman giggled under her breath. "You're not wrong. You should have seen the kit trying to gather eggs for the recipe. Cows are nothing to five pound poultry."

The man covered his wife's hand. "Should we tell him?"

Iverson sighed and rubbed his thigh. Taking a gamble, he asked, "Coleen... Sam... can you tell me what's going on?"

The woman sighed in relief and reached up to her hood. "Thank goodness." Pushing back her hood, long gray blonde hair braided strangely, but beautifully framed her face. Coleen stood from the rocking chair and reached for Iverson's hand. "It's been too long, Marcus."

Iverson fought tears and covered her hand in his. "Coleen. Welcome home." She came down to his level and knelt to hold him to herself. "Sam. Come here."

"Gladly, old friend."

* * *

Rizavi saw the pilot vanish around the side of the barn and started to follow him when she felt someone watching her. She looked around, but she seemed to be alone. Eyes appeared from the shadow of the house and a tall dark figure stepped into the dying sunlight. She rolled her eyes and turned back to the barn.

Footsteps followed her, but she tried to ignore it. Halfway to the barn, she whipped around and signed, "Quit following me!"

The galra tilted their head and raised a hand. Rizavi watched, confusion turning to horror as they signed, "Do not pretend to be deaf, little one." They said out loud, "Your hearing returned over a varga ago, yes?" Rizavi was so shocked she forgot to pretend she couldn't understand. The galra laughed and turned back to their post. "Our leader and the sweet one are holding a private conversation. I ask that you not interrupt until they are done."

Rizavi folded her arms. "Will you stop me?"

The galra paused and answered, "Will you regret the knowledge you learn? Truth is impossible to unlearn and may cause pain."

Rizavi glared at the galra. "Is that a riddle? Cuz it sucks."

The galra laughed under their breath. "It is simply something to accept. The choice is yours."

She scoffed and rolled her eyes again. "Whatever." She turned back to the barn, intent to interrupt the pilot, but it seemed she'd missed her chance. The pilot and their leader walked out from around the back of the barn. Nadia glared over her shoulder, but the galra had vanished back into the shadows. She'd delayed her on purpose.

The pilot trotted to the front of the barn and yanked open the large sliding doors. The lion emerged into the last rays of the day and stretched, a large cat in the sand. The pilot stood before her, hands up. She lowered her head into his palms and he pressed his forehead to her. The ground began to rumble and Rizavi looked around in alarm.

"There's nothing to fear, child," a man said at her shoulder.

Rizavi jumped and looked over where the commander had snuck up on her. Confused by his words, she asked, "What's going on?"

"The red lion is communing with our kit. She is happy." The commander barked a short laugh and added, "And she's grateful to be out of that dusty barn. She wanted to jump into the reservoir to clean herself and she hates water... unlike her sister. How about you?"

"Hm?" Rizavi turned from the lion to the commander and squinted in confusion.

"Do you like water?"

Rizavi bit her lip and folded her arms. "I know how to swim, but, no. My... my girlfriend is more about water."

"Veronica?"

Rizavi gasped and clenched a fist. "How the hell do you know-"

"Shh, little one," the commander coaxed. "You don't have to be afraid of the truth. It's not as terrible as you think. Accept what you know is right."

Rizavi felt angry tears sting her eyes and took a step back. "How can you suggest that? Do you know what we've been through? How many people we've lost?"

"I know your pain, child," the commander whispered. He sighed and pushed back his hood. Soft yellow eyes blinked warmly at her with a small sad smile. "We, too, have lost many. But all are not gone." He rested his hand on her shoulder and called, "Kit, come here."

The pilot looked at them and sprinted over. "Leader, what's wrong?"

Rizavi looked from the commander to the pilot. "What's going on?"

The commander nodded to the pilot. "It's time, little one."

The pilot gasped. Then with slight hesitation, he reached up. Rizavi held her breath.

* * *

Ina released the kitten to roam around on the bed and rubbed Hunk's arm. After ten minutes, she got bored and asked, "Garrette, you awake?"

Hunk groaned and answered, "Kind of. Where's James?"

Ina shook her head. "I'm not sure. He's somewhere in the house." The kitten bounced across the bed, pouncing at lumps caused by Hunk. "We're trying to figure out what's going on here."

"It's Keith."

Ina gasped and asked, "How do you know that? We've only just figured out they know-"

"You don't understand," Hunk interrupted. He sat up disrupting the kitten's antics. "The pilot _is_ Keith. They're the same person."

He moved to stand and Ina grabbed his arm. "Easy, Hunk. Are you sure? You were on some pretty strong meds from the way James was talking."

Hunk shrugged out of her hold and staggered toward the door. "I didn't hallucinate it. I startled half awake and saw his face. He'd dropped his mask and fallen asleep beside me. He's different, but I'd recognize him anywhere. Keith is here. Now where is James?"

Ina scruffed the playful kitten and followed Hunk out of the room. Before she could direct Hunk, she saw James and Ryan being led out the front door by a galra. She followed Hunk as he staggered down the hall after them into the sunlight.

She squinted standing beside her friends. When her eyes adjusted, she gasped and started sprinting. Rizavi was near the commander, his hood down, but on her knees holding the pilot. Her wailing could be heard from the house.

The pilot looked up and Ina slid to a stop. She covered her mouth in shock and whispered, "Keith."

He smiled up at her, bright and warm as always. He did look different. Small scars on one cheek beneath his eye and a deep healed scar near his lip showed how much he'd been through. He said, "Hello, Ina."

He squeezed Rizavi around her chest and lifted her to her feet. She continued crying into his shoulder and Ina rushed to hug him too. "I can't believe you're here!"

"Me neither," Keith laugh-cried. "I missed you guys so much." After a minute, he asked, "Nadia, can you let go for a second?" He leaned down and kissed both of their foreheads, then walked between them to the boys. Ina felt Rizavi drop beside her and sank to kneel with her. They leaned on one another struggling to grasp what happened.

"I knew you could find the truth, James," Keith said with pride. Ina looked up in time to see Hunk, still in boxers and a t-shirt, rush up and completely engulf Keth in a bear hug. Keith was physically lifted off his feet. Keith protested, "Easy, Hunk! You're still recovering!"

Hunk let go just enough for Keith to find the ground and blubbered, "I knew I recognized something earlier. You shouldn't have hid from us."

"I know," Keith replied. "I'm sorry." He folded himself into Hunk's embrace and repeated, "I'm sorry."

"I still have questions, Kogane," James said above crossed arms.

Keith laughed and stepped back from Hunk, but still kept an arm around him. "More or less than before?"

James stomped forward shaking his head, unable to maintain his composure. Keith trotted forward and met him the last couple steps. While they hugged, Ina pulled Nadia to her feet and led her over. At the edge of the farmyard, the rest of the galra started to congregate, lowering their hoods and masks.

Iverson limped out of the front door with Mr. and Mrs. Holt. Ina was in too much shock to be surprised anymore. The two riflemen stepped up beside them and removed their helmets. Of course Sargents Miller and Davis were here too. Then Ryan turned toward the shed and walked away.

James moved to follow him, but Keith held his arm. "Let him think."

"He shouldn't wander off," James argued.

"I know," Keith agreed, "but the others won't let him go too far."

James sighed and leaned in to whisper, "I wasn't kidding, Kogane. There's a lot of explaining needed for who these galra are and why you're dressed like them. Let alone all the stuff we've overheard."

Keith tilted his head in a way Ina recognized from watching the assassins. She whispered, "Can we talk somewhere private?"

"Of course," Keith answered. "Kolivan already agreed we could light a fire if you all figured out I was here."

"He kind of gave it to us," Nadia moped. She wiped her eyes and folded her arms. "We thought you were dead. That they killed you."

Keith's eyes widened and his mouth dropped in shock. "No! God, no! They would never do anything to hurt me!"

"We gathered as much," James replied. "I mean, we didn't know you were the pilot, but they are pretty, um... affectionate? Keith, what is your relationship to these people?"

Kolivan cleared his throat behind them and Keith jumped. He took a few steps back from them and faced the assassin leader. Kolivan made eye contact and blinked with a slow heavy exhale. Keith nodded once and the leader walked away. Keith said in the following silence, "We should make camp before the moon rises. Come with me."

"What about Ryan?" Nadia asked.

Keith turned to the barn and started walking. "Bradley will bring him. Don't worry, I won't start without him."

Ina looked around their circle. "We need to get our things, Keith. We'll meet you in the barn."

Keith kept walking and Ina jogged toward the house. She sat on the couch in the living room and started tying her boots. James sat beside her with his own combat boots and asked, "Are we really doing this?"

"Why not?" Ina replied. "He's back and we're finally learning something."

Hunk came back from the bedroom with his pants and vest. "You guys ready?"

Nadia nodded. "Let's go."

They all turned to head out the front when Coleen stopped them in the doorway. "I made these for you, cadets. For the fire."

Hunk took the wrapped tin package and asked, "Are these homemade marshmallows?"

Coleen giggled and put her arm around Hunk's shoulders. "Yes. I thought you'd enjoy toasting them. Now, hurry. The sun sets faster than you think." She emphasized her words by pushing Hunk toward the door. James took the lead and they jogged toward Keith and the waiting lion.

He sat on her front foot against her leg, but slid off when he saw them. "All set?"

"Yeah," James answered for them all. "Where we going?"

"Just out to the pasture," Keith replied and walked under the lion's chin. She stood and stretched beside him. "Come along."

Ina watched him stride confidently with the lion at his side. Such a strange sight. Who was this boy? Did she even really know him anymore? Maybe Ryan was right to walk away. She hesitated and James took her hand. Whatever happened, at least they were together. She lifted her chin and walked toward the sunset.


	35. Campfire Stories

Ryan watched his team, Keith, and the red lion vanish over the crest of a hill half a mile away and sulked. He hated his reaction. He should have welcomed Keith. Hugged him and told him how much he'd been missed... but the galra had soured the reunion.

Being saved by the enemy was bad enough and Keith had posed as one of them. Forget had, he still did! Their manerisms and speech patterns filled his every word and movement. He'd asked to go hunting with and told the woman who'd originally kidnapped both him and Lance that he loved her. This whole day felt like a set up.

"I'm glad your leg healed," Ulaz said, interrupting Ryan's inner monologue.

Ryan glared past the medic. "I still don't want you touching me." The hand poised to land on Ryan's shoulder faltered and Ulaz dropped his arm. Ryan shivered despite the warm spring night. "What do you want?"

Ulaz raised an eyebrow at the frigid tone and answered, "You are hurting and it is my nature to heal."

"I don't want your help," Ryan shot back. "This is all your fault."

"By what logic?"

Ryan bit his lip and clenched his jaw to keep from saying any more. How could the medic remain so open and comforting while he verbally attacked him. Ryan folded his arms and muttered, "Leave me alone. You're the last person I want to talk to right now."

"I can take it from here, Ulaz," Sargent Davis said to announce his presence. Ryan stood straighter, saluting on instinct. Davis chuckled and reached out to ruffle Ryan's hair. "At ease, cadet."

Ryan dropped the salute and ducked out of range. "What was that for?"

Davis smirked and turned to watch Ulaz leave. "Because you're being a brat."

Ryan folded his arms and said defensively, "Am not."

Davis's smirk broadened and he leaned into the side of the shed. "Oh yeah? From what I can see, you've been nothing but ungrateful and antagonistic since we arrived. Even your own team refuses to deal with your tantrum."

"It's not a tantrum," Ryan shot back.

Davis reached over and flicked Ryan's forehead. "Is too," he repeated. His smile fell and he stepped closer. "I don't know what you think you're accomplishing here, but it's pointless. The fact is, your friends are upset because you are upset. Keith flew over halfway across the unknown universe just to find you guys. It gutted him to have to lie and hide from you. And this is how you repay him? I thought you were closer than that."

"We were," Ryan argued, "and when he came back, the enemy- ow!"

Davis closed his fist after smacking the back of Ryan's head. "These galra have risked more than you can ever imagine fighting a war we didn't even know about. Coming here, reaching out to the admiral... this is the most danger Kolivan has risked since the emperor murdered his second wife." Ryan furrowed his brow and Davis glared down disapprovingly. "The blades are our allies, and you will show them the respect they deserve. Now come on. Your friends are expecting us."

Ryan followed Sargent Davis with waning resentment. The others watched them walk across the farmyard, taking the same path Keith had twenty minutes earlier. When they reached the top of the hill, the last rays of sunlight glinted off the lion. She'd curled up in a semicircle with her tail tip to her nose. Ryan's team sat inside her protective space with a campfire between them. He could hear low chatter and the occasional laugh from here.

"I never get tired of seeing the two of them together."

Ryan raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

"Keith and Red," Davis answered. "She chose him after all."

"What does that mean?"

Davis smirked sidelong at Ryan. "All the answers you want are waiting down there."

Ryan shook his head and stomped down the hill. "Alright. I get it."

Sunset passed into night. Stars began to appear in the moonless sky. When they were twenty feet away, the lion opened her eyes and emanated a low rumble. Ryan halted, but Davis walked around him into the light cast from the fire. After hesitating, Ryan entered the ring as well. The conversation quieted to less than a whisper as he sat between Rizavi and Ina. It took more courage than he'd admit to look Keith in the eye.

"Welcome back," Keith warmly greeted. "Are you going to stay, Brad?"

Sargent Davis stood from where he crouched and shook his head. "Not tonight, kit. This is your time."

Keith put his chin on his knees and said, "Good night, then."

"See you in the morning, kiddo."

Ryan watched him walk back the way they'd come. So much for support. Then Hunk handed him a stick with a white lump on the end. "Seriously?"

"Mrs. Holt made them for us," James said as he poked a log into the fire.

Keith ran his hand along his thigh and a short pulse of light materialized his red weapon from before. It retained the shape of the hunting knife from earlier in the barn. Keith used it to cut the bark off of another stick for roasting marshmallows. No one said anything else for a while over the crackling of the fire and the occasional flaming marshmallow.

Ryan felt responsible for the uncomfortable tension. Unable to take it any longer, he said, "I'm sorry, alright! I was dumb and wrong and-"

"Ryan," Keith whispered, "you're hardly the first person to hold a bias against the tribe. Kolivan told me to expect this kind of reaction and I've already forgiven you. So we can move past the awkwardness, okay?"

Keith's words brought a strange sense of calm and resolution. Ryan exhaled, the tension leaving with the gust of air. "Thanks."

Keith smiled as he speared a marshmallow. "You're welcome."

Logs shifted, throwing up sparks that ascended like fireflies. James went to retrieve more firewood. He returned and conversation was still hard to come by. When Keith threw his roasting stick into the fire, he said, "I know you have questions, but I'm not sure my story is the best place to start."

Rizavi put her head in Ryan's lap and crossed her ankles. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Keith chuckled and reached into a pouch. "It means, it's time for a history lesson." He played with the round object in his hands, twisting it like a strange rubix cube. "What I'm about to tell you may seem like a fairy tale, but every word of it is absolute truth."

He tossed the ball into the fire where it began to tick down, each slightly faster than the last, until the fire lit with green light. James and the girls jumped with surprised shrieks and Hunk gave a nervous chuckle. Keith grinned at all of them and said, "Coleen and Sam are debriefing Marcus, but my rendition has shadow play. I think we all know which is superior."

James snorted and bumped Keith's shoulder with his. "Alright, narrator. What's this bedtime story?"

"Allura and the others will be mad I didn't wait for them, but," Keith waved a hand to dispel smoke that blew toward him, "I don't think this will wait until they're planet side." The fire crackled again with another flash of green light and Keith frowned at it. He stared at it in silent rebuke before starting, "The subjugation of our planet started over ten thousand years ago in a different galaxy far across the universe... on a planet called Daibazaal."

The fire crackled and the flames burned blue before holographic images filled the space above the campfire. A planet, strangely shaped and roughly hewn, orbited its natural path through an unfamiliar solar system. Keith let them all absorb everything before continuing, "Daibazaal was home to the warrior race known as the galra. They lived in familial tribes, bound by blood and honor. Some formed communes where they shared everything they grew and bartered. Others lived nomadic lives, hunting and gathering from the land. They lived in peace for millennia.

"Eventually, others came to their world." The image changed to show a second planet and several people resembling humans with glowing marks beneath their eyes. Keith said, "The alteans were ambassadors of unity and democracy, spreading their message into the universe. That is, until Prince Alfor made a disastrous blunder."

"What happened?" Hunk asked, wide eyed with curiosity.

Keith paused for dramatic effect and the lights changed again. "Alfor, in his naivete, insulted the honor of a great chief. Her son, a noble warrior named Zarkon, challenged Alfor to a blood duel. Alfor accepted. To do any different would prove worse than his initial trespass. Though, he was young. Perhaps there was more than a little pride in his actions.

"The day of the duel arrived. Many tribes came to bear witness. Bets were taken in favor of the warrior. It seemed the altean would meet his end that very day." The lights changed to show two swords clashing. "They fought, neither gaining the upper hand. When one held an advantage, the other would recant. After hours, the chief called for the fighting to cease... and asked her son to welcome the altean prince into their home for the night."

"Oh shit!"

The narrative ground to a halt as James frantically tried to put out his flaming marshmallow. Everyone shared a laugh and Ryan was glad for the reprieve. When had Keith become such a good storyteller? Ryan ran a hand over Nadia's arm. Hunk leaned back on the lion's side.

Then the ball in the fire flashed again and Keith muttered, "Quiznack."

Ina leaned into James's shoulder and asked, "What happened then?"

"The chief of the tribe, impressed by Alfor's skill, gave him an honorary place at her table. Over time, he and her son grew close from enemies to brothers bound by more than blood." Keith's ball exploded again to show an expanded solar system and then further out to many galaxies. "Zarkon joined Alfor, spreading peace through their universe. And while many were glad of it, others were not. They and the friends they made fought tyranny where it existed."

Keith put his hands over the embers. "Daibazaal grew into a strong ally to Altea. The tribes united beneath a single leader. Zarkon, emperor of the galra. He came to love Honerva, a beautiful altean scientist in the practice of alchemy... and therein lies the fall of Daibazaal."

The fire exploded and a giant hole was cut into the planet. Keith was the only one not to flinch. He continued, "A meteor crashed into the planet, but the immediate destruction was nothing compared to what came after." The fire shifted, zooming in on the crash site. "The fabric of reality tore, unbalancing the natural ebb and flow of quintessence. Altean alchemists and galra druids worked together, studying this strange new energy source and the comet that came with.

"Honerva told Alfor of the incredible opportunities before them. Enthralled by the prospects, he used the comet's minerals to create five lions." Keith looked over his shoulder as Red nudged him from behind. He smiled lovingly at her and said, "Alfor and his friends piloted the lions of voltron as paladins while Honerva slowly began to lose her mind. No one saw the dangers until far too late."

Keith sighed and palmed his knife. Ryan watched, breathless. What was he going to do? He flipped the blade into the air and caught it before flicking it into the dirt. "Quintessence is at the heart of everything in the universe. All life contains it. In minor amounts, it will heal. Almost all imperial medicine relies on this. As well as their ships, their weaponry, anything they depend on for their way of life. And quintessence is what corrupted Honerva. Exposure to unfathomable amounts of it poisoned her, warping her mind with a power craving mania. Then she died." Keith took a deep breath and hugged his knees. "This is where the fantasy becomes a nightmare."

"You've already started, Keefy," James said and reached out to rub Keith's shoulder. "We can handle what comes next."

Keith half smiled at James before jumping when the next burst of color went off. He gathered himself and continued the story. "When Honerva died, something in Zarkon broke. He believed the key to bringing her back rested in the dimension between dimensions. He tricked his fellow paladins into joining him in suicide. They entered the space outside of every reality to be attacked by the dark beings that defended it. Death came for them. Only Alfor managed to bring them to safety... but Zarkon was lost. All of the galra mourned the deaths of their leaders and then they lost their home. To seal the rift between dimensions, Alfor was forced to destroy the planet, but Zarkon and Honerva didn't stay dead."

Ina cursed, earning a look from James. Keith bit his lip and nodded in agreement. He looked away and wiped at his eyes. "I have a hard time talking about the last part of the story." Ina reached forward and deposited the kitten in his lap. He spent a few moments coddling it and then told them the horrors of the universe.

Ryan listened as Keith first told them about how many planets the empire had destroyed and how many people had been killed. He spoke of being a prisoner aboard the cruiser and the all consuming fear. Then he smiled fondly. "I didn't know then, but the tribe was protecting us. Though I couldn't see them, their eyes never left me. When the time was right, Krolia, Thace, and Ulaz extracted us and two of the lions in the empire's possession. We crashed on a planet called Arus and it became our home for the next two months."

The fire burned low by the time Keith finished telling them about the things he'd seen and been taught by the assassins. Keith ended by staring up at the stars. "It's nice to see familiar constellations... though the blade has become my family."

Ryan met James's eyes across the fire. Hunk said before they could, "Your family? We're here for you. Ohana, remember."

"Yeah, Hunk. I remember," tears traced down Keith's cheek and he smiled sadly, "but my mission comes first. Guys, I'm not here to stay."

Rizavi quickly sat up and reached for Keith's hand, gripping hard as though she could prevent what he was saying with her strength alone. "Yes, you are. You _are_ home, Keith. Why would you want to go back to that?"

Keith shook his head and wiped his face with the back of a hand. "I have no choice, Nadia. I... I've seen the destruction first hand. What happened to our planet will keep happening to other people unless the empire is destroyed. I will not stop until Zarkon is dead." The logs shifted and the darkness increased. "The lions have sent us here to find the missing paladins. Once we have them, we take the fight to the empire. I don't know how long we'll be here. It could be days, possibly weeks or months."

"Then we'll help you," Ryan surprised himself by saying. His friends all looked at him as though he'd grown a second head. He shrugged and said, "If killing Zarkon is the only way to free our planet, and finding these paladins is the first step, then we have no choice but to assist."

Keith wiped his nose and kissed the kitten's head. "Thank you."

Ryan laid down in the grass facing away from the fire, his friends' stares still prickling his skin. "We should try to sleep. The admiral will have a lot of questions in the morning."

Keith whined and said, "I'm so nervous about that."

"Don't be," James replied in firm confidence. "Ellen will be happy to see you. You don't need to hide from her."

"I hope you're right." There was a scuffling sound and then Keith said from higher up, "I'm going to go for a walk. My circadian rhythm is still a little off from the twenty four hour day/night cycle."

His footsteps left the circle of the campfire, though the red lion didn't move. Ryan asked when he couldn't hear him any longer, "Do you think Sanda will welcome the galra?"

Ina yawned. "If Keith's friends did contact the admiral, then she will know what to expect. Though, it's not like we have a way to repel them there. These galra are very well trained and the weapons we've stolen are still beyond our knowledge."

"So what you're saying is we might be the last line between Sanda and Keith?" Hunk asked, voice low with concern. "I don't want anything to happen to him or the others. He's been through too much as it is."

Ryan rolled onto his back and stared at the sky. Would he stand with Keith or the admiral? The answer wasn't cut and dry. Keith was a friend, family. Ohana. But the admiral and everyone she protected needed more than that. They needed strength and planning. She needed soldiers. They were those soldiers. Could he really stand against her if she threatened Keith and his allies?

"Knock it off, cadets," James sternly instructed. "We can trust the admiral. She's an experienced woman. She knows when to take an opportunity, which is exactly what Keith is bringing to the table. Let alone the fact that she practically raised him when he came to live at the garrison. She loves him. Ellen won't turn him away."

Rizavi laid down beside Ryan and cuddled into his side. James and Ina curled up together and Hunk banked the fire. Ryan listened to his friends and the early season crickets. The difference from how they'd camped twenty four hours earlier and now was exponential. He fell asleep forgetting to even mention posting a watch.

* * *

Keith stood on the far side of Red listening as his friends fell asleep one by one. His walk had been just an excuse to give himself space to breathe. It made him feel stupid. Two years since he last saw them and he'd run away at the first chance. Of course, he wasn't the same person as back then, but they were different too. James had done exactly as he'd asked before fleeing the garrison. They'd grown so much as a team and he was proud of them.

But their conversation after he'd left worried him. The last thing he wanted was to put the blades in danger. When he'd told Kolivan what he'd done and the lion had shown him, he'd been sent to his room while the others discussed it. He'd waited anxiously for hours knowing why they'd excluded him this time unlike so many others. When Krolia finally came to him, he expected her to let him down easy. Of course they wouldn't go to earth. The risks were too high. He knew that too. And then Thace said they were ready.

He'd been excited to return, overriding the anxiety. Now, that all came back in every stomach twisting way. Sanda would do everything in her power to protect her people from every perceived threat. Keith took a deep breath and sat against Red. She didn't move as he pressed into her. Instead, she curled into his mind.

It was a strange trick, but only added to the comforting effect of the kitten purring against his cheek and neck inside his hood. He hadn't expected it to warm up to them so quickly. It helped solidify his decision to keep it. Both Coleen and Thace had been skeptical as he'd struggled to hold it when it threw another hissy fit. He'd almost immediately changed his mind before Krolia scruffed it and held it at eye level. His mom may claim not to be sensitive to energy, but the kitten had calmed beneath her stare. Now, it returned the favor.

Keith shuddered and reached to his belt to unclip the super special talkie box, as Matt had trademarked it. He put one hand under the other and stared at the ornate transponder in his palm. It was what Matt had been so intent to finish before they left the castle. In effect, it acted as an intergalactic cell phone, giving Allura a way to call them in an emergency that didn't set off the lions again. Then they'd decided to come here and Matt had rushed to make a set of four.

He'd claimed he needed something to do since his mother insisted on bed rest while he and Lance recovered from rescuing Yellow. Keith knew he'd stayed up multiple nights finishing them, but hadn't told Coleen. He suspected Krolia knew as well though she hadn't mentioned anything. Now he felt prepared to stare at it all night. Red teasingly paced through his mind and he hissed under his breath, "I don't need this right now."

She warned him and let him feel the others' heartbeats as she did. One increased slightly and Keith held his breath until it slowed back down. He said lower, "Fine, alright. Now shush." Staring at the transponder, he took a deep breath and dialed Lance.

Matt's voice came on as the cheesy ringtone and then Lance started adding percussion with his hands and voice. After twenty seconds, Allura said in the background, "What are you two do-"

Her last word was cut off as Lance answered, "Mullet? What's wrong?"

Keith exhaled the breath he didn't know he was holding and said, "Nothing. Just wanted to hear your voice."

"That's sweet, but you shouldn't have called. Fifteen vargas isn't past."

Keith ran a hand over his face and replied, "You didn't have to pick up."

"Heh," Lance said, "you're probably right. When I saw you calling, I guess I got worried. Are you sure you're alright? You sound different."

"I'm tired," Keith deflected.

Keith could hear Lance roll his eyes as he responded, "Yes, but this is more. Different," Lance insisted. "I knew going there was a bad idea."

Keith bit his lip, trying to decide what to say. "Honestly, it's not coming home to the farmhouse. Krolia and I were here last week for a few days and we worked through the emotions together. It was therapeutic. Cathartic even. Kolivan told us to meet him once he had the intel we needed. This... this anxiety I'm feeling, I mean," Keith let out an exasperated breath and admitted, "I feel kind of foolish, but... you know what, never mind."

"Keith," Lance drew out, "you know you can't hide things very well from me." His voice grew flirty and he asked, "What is it? I-" His voice paused when the kitten pressed up against the receiver and he asked curiously, "Is that a cat purring or are you just happy to see me?"

"Lance," Keith sputtered, "I don't- Just because- I can't purr!" Lance started laughing on the other end, the sound slightly echoing. Keith groaned and tipped his head back against Red. The kitten stretched and then slid to the back of his neck before falling still again. It's front feet kneaded his skin, tiny claws out, as the purring resumed with it's nap. Keith finally said, "When we brought the cadets to the farm, I found an orphaned kitten. No one's said I can't keep it, so I have. I've only had it for a few hours."

Lance's laughter died to a few chuckles and he said breathlessly, "That's really cute. And so like you. Though I'm not sure I believe that you _can't_ purr. Maybe you just haven't tried hard enough."

"I'll get right on that," Keith shot back sarcastically. "Anyway, thanks for picking up. I really needed to hear your voice. This is the longest we've been apart since the coma."

"You didn't say anything about a coma."

Keith jumped and looked over as Lance asked, "Who was that? Is someone with you?"

Hunk looked around Red's haunch rather sheepishly for being caught. Keith offered a half smile and gestured beside him for Hunk to sit. Into the transponder, he said, "It's just Hunk. I thought he was asleep. Want to talk to him?"

"Yes!"

Keith laughed and held out the small box. Hunk still stood where he'd been, so Keith encouraged, "Come on, then."

Finally coming closer, Hunk asked, "Is that Lance?" Keith nodded and raised an eyebrow. Hunk finally took the box and held it up to his ear. "Hello?"

"Hunk!"

Keith flinched from the sheer volume and enthusiasm in Lance's voice. Hunk covered his mouth and sat, so close that if he were closer, he'd be sitting in Keith's lap. Hunk reached for his hand and Keith let him take it. "Lance, I never thought I'd hear your voice again."

"You'll make my friend there jealous with such heartfelt words, cadet. You know I love a man in uniform." Hunk managed a weak laugh and Lance said more seriously, "I missed you too, Hunk. I missed everyone so much. I can't wait to see you and the others. Vanessa fell asleep talking to me, or I'd probably still be on the line with her."

"Hold up," Keith interrupted. "You're coming here?"

Lance cursed and admitted, "Allura convinced Coran to let the three of us roll out the red carpet for you and the blades."

"Lance," Keith scolded sharply. "It's not-"

"Safe?"

Keith exhaled through his nose. "I was going to say Kolivan needed to approve it first. When we found the cadets, the situation escalated unexpectedly, and yeah, it's not safe. Did you read through my report?"

Hunk looked at him, a question in his puppy dog eyes. Keith squeezed his hand with a nod in promise to explain and waited for Lance's answer. Lance said, "Just a moment. I scanned through it earlier when Pidge had a few questions. Something about a galra soldier they'd wired."

"They what?" Keith asked in alarm, struggling to contain anger.

"Here it is," Lance said, ignoring Keith's tone. "She said they'd heard through the bug on his armor that he'd seen the cadets. Then there was silence for about twenty minutes before another patrol came by to see what'd happened. What was his name?"

"Tretok," Keith answered.

"Yup. There he is. Sort of cute, in that alien next door kinda way." Lance clicked his tongue a few times and then said, "Only survivor of a brutal ambush from unknown attackers. He was picked up and stabilized before being taken to the nearest base in Houston for treatment. He woke up briefly, but they put him back under for observation."

Keith rubbed his nose and asked, "Was he interviewed about the attack?"

"No," Lance answered, earning a sigh of relief from Keith. Lance said in a concerned voice, "There's orders to start an investigation once he does wake up. Depending on what he tells them... If you're putting yourself in harm's way, it makes sense for me to be there to watch your back. What is it about this soldier, anyway? Pidge wouldn't tell me why he's important."

"I'm still figuring that out, loverboy."

"Mullet," Lance deadpanned. "What did I say about hiding things from me? You can't sweet talk me into compliance, Keith."

Keith tried not to glare through the box, ignoring Hunk's curious expression, and said, "I don't have all the information. Anything I tell you could be wrong and frankly, it'll be a lot easier to tell you in person."

Lance moped, "You've been spending too much time with Antok."

"It's what Kolivan expects, Lance." Keith exhaled as Hunk leaned closer, his curiosity making him bite his lower lip. Finally giving in, Keith asked, "What is it, Hunk?"

"The way you talk about these galra... you were serious earlier? About your family?"

"Keefy? Did you tell them that-"

"No, Lance," Keith interrupted. He could feel Hunk's curiosity increase exponentially, but now wasn't the time. They'd barely begun to accept these galra as possible allies. Dropping the mom bomb would only create more friction. He made direct eye contact with Hunk and squeezed his hand. "I was serious, Hunk. These people, the blades of marmora, have history with my dad and I."

Hunk nodded. "James told us he overheard Krolia and Antok talking to you about your dad. There were pictures from after your mom left."

Keith tilted his head. They'd heard that and thought Krolia wasn't his mother? He couldn't exactly blame them. He'd balked at first as well. He cleared his throat and said, "Yeah. Um... She, she came here to find the blue lion and she did... and she met my father. I know they loved each other and that's why she felt responsible when the empire threatened to kill me. She wanted to protect me."

Hunk nodded again and looked into the desert. "That makes sense. So your dad and Krolia were together. I'm sorry she couldn't stick around to take care of you." He reached over and rubbed Keith's knee. "I guess it makes sense for you and her to grow close, and I know she and Antok are the tribe leader's children. And this other guy, Thace, what's with him?"

Keith noticed how quiet Lance was on the other end. For a moment, he thought the call got dropped, but the little green light continued to pulse. Keith ran a hand over his face. "It's complicated. Krolia has always been a blade. An assassin. Most of the tribe is not related by blood. We find soldiers, galra like us who doubt the empire's methodology. Thace and Ulaz defected when they were young, barely older than Tretok, that soldier from today."

Hunk yawned and nodded. "I'm listening. Keep going."

Keith leaned into Hunk's shoulder. "Kolivan asked his daughter to train them in our ways. At first, they struggled to get along. Krolia is almost ten deca-pheobs younger than them, so mutual respect was lacking. Thace used to call her daiyak. It's a galra word for governess, but they're really more like nannies. He didn't mean it kindly. Over time, they became less frigid toward one another. Thace even realized he harbored feelings for her, however, their relationship could never advance that way. So they finished their training and became double agents, and Krolia began her search for the lions."

"And she met your dad." Hunk yawned again and wrapped his arm behind Keith's shoulders. "Do you consider yourself one of them?"

Keith closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Yes. The tribe and I are one and the same."

"That must be nice," Hunk murmured, sleep taking him once again.

Keith smiled and waited for Hunk's breathing to level out before whispering into the talking box, "Lance? You still there?"

"Yes," Lance immediately answered.

Keith felt Hunk's heart beat against his side and said, "I need you to bring one of the full body scanners. One that gives a complete physiological reading."

"Something happened."

Keith reached up and lightly ran his fingers through Hunk's hair. "Hunk passed out. We did what we could, but something still bothers me about it. I was going to ask Kolivan to take him to the castle for treatment. If you're coming here, though, we can get him the help he needs much quicker."

"Understood. I'll do that and have it waiting for you at the base." Lance hesitated and added, "I know why you didn't tell them the whole truth, but I'm glad you didn't hide everything from them. In time, you'll be able to talk openly about your mom and her people. Thanks for calling, mullet."

Keith smiled tiredly and replied, "Thanks for listening. Good night, sharpshooter. Love you."

"Love you, too."


	36. Homecoming

"You've been quiet, precious one."

Keith considered a snarky reply, something to distract from his anxiety, but slowed down instead. Kolivan and Krolia followed suit. When the rest of the party was twenty feet ahead, he said, "I didn't know how to tell you this earlier, but I don't want to create any more unexpected situations."

Kolivan reached out and squeezed his shoulder. "We're listening, lad."

Keith glanced down the tunnel where James led the party and muttered, "Takashi may have been the one to bring me to the garrison, but the admiral is the one who allowed me to stay... myself and later, James." As expected, his grandfather and mother remained silent. Keith shrugged his shoulders toward his ears and said, "Ellen Sanda became the closest thing I had to a grandmother. She took care of James and I when we'd fight, gave us christmas and birthday presents, everything a family member would do. I don't know how she's going to react to seeing us together. I promise, I won't let her hinder our mission."

Kolivan interrupted a moment of silence by asking, "What are your desires?"

Keith tilted his head in confusion. "I don't understand."

Krolia reached out and lightly cupped Keith's cheek. "We know how important these people are to you, love. If you wish, you may-"

"No!" Keith flinched at his own volume. The footsteps further down the tunnel came to a stop. Kolivan glanced toward the party and shifted between them and Keith. Keith lowered his voice and hissed, "I want to stay with you!"

Krolia smiled, eyes half closed, but sad, and sighed, "Oh, honey." She immediately wrapped him in her arms and tucked him under her chin. Keith fought frustration and confusion. Why would she suggest leaving him here? What were they hiding from him? Then she stepped back and ran a hand over his hair to smooth it. She smiled with slightly less sadness and held his hand. "Come, my son. Let's go greet your grandmother."

He followed behind still questioning his mother's words. They caught up to the party where James waited at the base of a ladder. Keith pulled up his hood and nuzzled into Krolia's side. James's lip quirked in amusement and he struggled not to smile as he explained, "The utility shed is directly above us. Pidge has scrambled the cameras, but I doubt you'll want to linger in the schoolyard out in the open. The admiral has called for a lock-down, eliminating the likelihood of being stopped when we enter the building."

Kolivan put a hand on the ladder and said, "Do not worry about us, little one. We always take appropriate caution. Kit, follow close."

"Yes, leader," Keith replied instantly without his previous anxiety. Kolivan ascended and Keith followed. When he reached the square cover, he took hold of one side and pulled himself out. His mask altered the low lighting for complete visibility. The shed was maybe twenty by thirty feet with a nearly unrecognizable generator and several other utility machines. A water pump had been rigged to pull from underground with very simple physics.

Krolia knelt beside him a few seconds later and touched the back of his neck. Keith slowly exhaled and stood as Kolivan opened the door. He palmed his bayard and darted forward when he moved. The bright light should have instantly blinded him, but his mask adjusted with an unnoticeable blink of his vision. The schoolyard spread out with a thirty foot gap between the shed and main school building, with a playground just visible a hundred feet to the west. Surrounding the entire yard was an eighty foot metallic wall in large paneled sections for easy installation. A cage.

He focused on breathing and forced his indignation to the back of his mind. Krolia's footsteps close behind and Kolivan slowly increasing the distance between them made Keith pick up his pace. They entered the building barely out of breath five seconds ahead of James. Hunk shut and locked the door behind them. Kolivan scanned the group, taking a head count, and Keith did his part by surveying their surroundings.

The high school had square ten foot halls. A handful of doors lined both sides. Holes and marks were gouged into the walls where lockers used to be. Ten young men and women wearing worn garrison uniforms stood at somewhat even intervals. James led the party down the hall. Keith noticed Coleen and Sam had already lowered their masks, but he waited for Kolivan's signal. The cadets looked at each other curiously, though their shaking made it apparent how hard they had to try to hold their ground.

Keith relaxed his hand and his bayard vanished with its telltale flash of blue energy. A couple of the cadets flinched, but Ryan said as they passed, "At ease, cadets. Everything's fine."

Keith heard them whisper once they were past. He hadn't expected Kincaid's words to work anyway. Galra were in their prison and none of the cadets had any real reason to know what Matt and Katie's parents looked like. He kept his eyes forward, though his senses were on high alert for signs of hostility. Krolia stepped closer and barely hummed to calm him. He shuddered. Fifteen feet and they reached the end of the hall.

To the left was a staircase that went up. Directly ahead were the silver steel doors of a freight elevator. James pushed the call button and they waited immobile in silence. Keith took a deep breath and suppressed a shiver. No turning back, not that he wanted to. The elevator arrived with a low buzz and the doors opened.

James took a step before pausing. He half turned and asked somewhat embarrassed, "Um, galra don't like... weigh more than us... right? It's just, I don't want to break the elevator?"

Keith sarcastically shot back, "The _freight_ elevator? You know, designed to carry large weight?"

"I can tell you're rolling your eyes, Kogane."

Krolia chuckled and stepped onto the elevator. "No, kit, we weigh a similar amount to human density."

Did his mom just call them fat? Keith tried not to laugh. He failed. A snort of laughter escaped before Kolivan shoved him after Krolia. His grandfather folded his arms and glared down at him, but Keith couldn't stop the giggles for another few seconds while the elevator doors closed and started descending. Then his smile fell.

Hunk edged closer and leaned down to whisper, "If you're nervous, take my hand."

Keith considered doing nothing before slowly putting his hand in Hunk's larger one. Hunk squeezed and whispered, "Ohana."

"Mahalo," Keith whispered back.

Hunk beamed, his cheeks and dimples wide as a chipmunk. The elevator ground to a halt and Keith tensed. Hunk didn't drop Keith's hand when the doors opened. Keith did so for him, stepping closer to Kolivan's back as the party exited into a large subterranean space. People turned and froze. A few reached for weapons on their belts before freezing as the cadets walked forward.

"Where's the admiral?" James asked a man in his mid twenties who kept glancing past and up toward Kolivan.

He answered, "In the com station. Is this really-"

"Yes," James interrupted. "We're on our way to speak with her now. She'll inform the base when the time's right."

Keith watched the man straighten up and nod at the authority in James's voice. Impressed, Keith followed his friends through the lit halls of the underground bunker past dug out rooms and reinforced walls. When they came to a closed door, James knocked and announced, "Griffin Squad, reporting for briefing, ma'am."

Everything happened quickly after that. James barely stepped back before a bolt slid and the door opened. Veronica stood in the doorway and moved back to allow them in. She looked relieved and anxious at the same time, her eyes flitting from person to person. James stepped aside so Kolivan could enter first. Coleen ran past them all. Keith watched a familiar woman grab her arms before hugging her. The woman's hair was a bit longer. She hadn't cut it like at the garrison and the stress showed in a slightly more gaunt face, but she was the same iron presence as always.

"Ellen, oh, Ellen! I missed you!"

"Coleen! Oh my lord, when Lance told us you were safe, I- I," Sanda struggled to breathe and held Coleen tighter. "I'm so glad you're home!"

Keith followed Kolivan and stood between him and his mother a little off center from the door. James's squad lined the other wall where Veronica quickly hugged Nadia. Sam approached the admiral and put a hand on his wife's arm. "We're glad to be home too. Though there are a lot of variables that played a part."

Sanda stepped back and wiped at her eyes. "There you go with your science talk, Samuel. Matt already started explaining, though I think they might like to tell us something about all of this."

She had barely pulled herself together, hadn't even began to fully process what this meant, but Keith knew that tone. She was testing them. She needed to hear their testimony and compare it to whatever Matt had told them earlier. Keith had no doubt if she even questioned their sincerity, she'd have them shot on site. Well, she could try.

Kolivan stepped forward and bowed his head in respect with his arm crossed over his heart to the front of his other shoulder in salute. "Admiral, my name is Kolivan. We spoke on the coms this morning."

Sanda raised a terse eyebrow at him. "You're the one in charge of the rescue mission that returned my cadets?"

Kolivan chuckled and tipped his head in agreement. "I suppose you can say that, though I cannot speak for the red lion or her paladin. Your cadets would have been returned to you whether I participated or not. Thankfully, nothing prevented us from doing so. Your cadets' skills are admirable. They operated well in the field."

Keith shifted to see how his friends reacted to his grandfather's praise and smirked. Apparently, they hadn't believed in their own abilities. Sanda nodded tersely and said, "Of course they did. I would expect nothing less. Now, are you going to make me ask you to lower your mask? It's not for medical purposes?"

Kolivan reached up and touched the edge of his hood. "No, this was simply a means of anonymity." He pushed back his hood and the mask fell. If Sanda was surprised by his appearance, it didn't show. "Thank you for allowing us into your sanctum. I know it goes directly against your instincts to-"

"You don't have to thank me. My cadets made contact. You brought my cadets home. Allowing you to explain the circumstances you've arrived is an equal exchange. Allowing you to stay will be based on how much I believe your story. Consider this interview ongoing."

Kolivan glanced over his shoulder at Keith with a knowing smirk. To Sanda, he replied, "I would expect nothing less." Keith saw Sanda's eyebrow quirk at her own words being thrown back at her and nearly missed a cue from Kolivan to lower his mask. "Kit, go ahead."

Keith reached up and froze. Sanda watched him expectantly, face still bordering a severe scowl. He knew his input would greatly influence Sanda in either direction. Now was the moment of truth. Krolia's hand squeezed his shoulder and she whispered, "I'm here with you, my precious one. Take heart."

Keith swallowed the lump in his throat and started to push back his hood when Sanda stated, "I already know that's you, Officer Kogane."

Keith physically recoiled and his hands balled defensively. "Ma'am, I-" She shut him up with a look like he was twelve again. He dropped his hands to his sides and stood at attention.

Sanda nodded toward the door to dismiss him. "You and Griffin's squad are to report to the infirmary. I'll send for you when necessary."

Keith flinched and Krolia bristled, stepping to move half in front of him. "His actions are his own to choose."

Sanda glared at up Krolia. "I beg to differ. I am his superior officer. If he is half the boy I know, he will not question my orders."

Keith reached for Krolia's arm to keep her from attacking the admiral. "I'll do it, daiyak. It's fine."

Krolia wrapped an arm around his back and led him to the corner, glaring toward Sanda the entire time. Her head snapped back to Keith and she whispered, "Are you sure? I won't be able to easily reach you if negotiations disintegrate."

Keith hugged her and nodded against her shoulder. "Send me a signal and I'll find my way to you. They won't stop me."

Krolia's mask fell. Keith let his own mask vanish so he could feel her cheek pressed to his. She took a deep breath and asked again, "Are you certain, my little one?"

No, he wasn't. He didn't want to be anywhere else. He needed to be here to defend them from the admiral. He only replied, "I love you."

Krolia whined and whispered, "I love you too, Keith."

"Kogane, you're dismissed."

Krolia flinched and Keith stepped back, finally lowering his hood. He saluted the admiral and clicked his heels together. "Yes, ma'am. Have Cadets Holt and McClain and their guest arrived?"

Sanda half smirked and her eyebrow twitched. "Why do you think I'm sending you to the infirmary?" She tipped her head toward the door again and said more gently, "Go, Keith. We'll talk soon."

Keith walked past Kolivan, brushing his arm. Kolivan made a noise deep in his throat and caught Keith around the chest before he could leave. Keith smiled and leaned into his grandfather for two seconds. Then he practically jogged out of the room.

Footsteps followed as he walked down the hall in a random direction. People stared, but he looked straight ahead. Shrinking into a dark corner, he closed his eyes and forced himself to take a deep breath. He still felt the tension in that room. It drew his brows together and filled his chest. He gripped his forearm in the other hand, desperately trying to get a hold of his emotions. A hand landed on his shoulder and he flinched.

"Hey, you alright? What's wrong?"

Keith didn't know exactly how to tell them. What could he say? Sanda might try to kill his family? He hadn't been this scared since the day they escaped from the empire? Only a handful of people here could possibly understand what he was going through. He clenched his jaw and ground out, "I need Lance." He looked up and met James's eyes. "Please, take me to him."

"Alright, Keith. We can do that," Veronica soothed. She put herself into Keith's range of vision and said, "Whoever those people are, Keith, Admiral Sanda won't make a judgement without listening to you. Lance made sure of that."

Keith tried to build courage from her words. He looked away first and shuddered. "We're here for a mission. If the admiral isn't going to help us, then I'd best make use of the time I have. Let's move."

Veronica gave him a quizzical look, but nodded. "Follow me." Keith straightened up and put on a blank expression. Something he'd picked up from the blades. Hiding his emotions was never easy, but he didn't want to feel vulnerable in this familiar yet foreign place. Veronica kept a lengthy stride as she walked and explained, "When the cadets arrived, we brought them to the infirmary."

"Why?" Keith asked a little confrontational.

Veronica answered just as sharp, "Considering one of them is an alien, we were a little surprised. Call it caution."

"Princess Allura may not be from earth, but quarantine is going too far," Keith replied. Veronica didn't say anything more and Keith used the silence to ask, "Where is Blue?"

"Sorry?" Veronica actually looked over her shoulder.

Keith shook his head. "Never mind. There's more urgent matters."

"Suit yourself."

The others in the squad kept up as the hallways became more and more crowded. Veronica had to raise her voice to make passage. Keith felt the eyes of the resistance on his every movement. Whispers floated past, curious about who he was. He thought he heard his name once or twice, but James quickly glared toward those who had spoken.

Veronica stopped at a door and keyed in a code. The door unlocked with a metallic thunk. She opened the door and Keith lifted his chin as he entered. He scanned the room, searching. A dozen people worked about the room, some by machines, others near an exam table. He spotted the telltale bob of Allura's white hair and jogged toward the small crowd calling, "Guys!"

A tall brunette popped up above the others and grinned, half jumping half sliding over the exam table to meet Keith. Keith put on a burst of speed and slammed against Lance's chest. They hugged, rocking slightly in relief. Lance whispered into Keith's neck, "You made it."

"You too!" Keith replied. "We're home! I promised you, didn't I?"

Lance cry laughed into him before stepping back. He cupped the side of Keith's neck and met his eyes. "Wait, where's-" Keith couldn't hide the anxiety in his eyes and Lance looked to the door. "Where did the admiral take them? V, you promised."

Lance took half a step toward the door, but Keith held onto his hand. "Admiral Sanda asked me to leave the room while she interrogates them. I-"

"Keith!"

Keith barely turned in time to catch Pidge as she jumped off an exam table at him. She wrapped her arms and legs around him tight to his chest. He gasped as fresh emotions clutched his lungs. He slowly fell to his knees and rocked his surrogate sister. "Katie, I can't breathe."

She started shaking in his arms and murmured through a sob, "I thought you were dead, you jerk. That... that..."

Keith kissed the top of her head and pressed his cheek to her curls. "I know. Hunk explained how brilliant you were at hacking into the empire and how you managed to piece together part of the truth. Your family is so proud of you."

"Speaking of Hunk," Lance said where he stood at Keith's shoulder, "come here big guy!"

"Not so fast, we all want hugs!" Nadia protested and strutted forward to punch Lance's shoulder. He yelped in surprise before she yanked him to her chest. Then he was completely encircled by their old squad. Keith smirked and glanced from the doctors in the room to the window in the door. If rumors weren't already flying, they would now.

"Um, Keith, why is your belt pouch moving?"

Keith pulled back and Katie slid onto the floor. Tilting her head curiously, she watched as he opened the pouch and scruffed the kitten inside. "I found this little girl at my pop's farm. Kolivan is letting me keep it."

"Kolivan? Who's-"

"Whoa, Hunk," Lance cautioned. Keith looked over to see Hunk's wrist in Lance's light grasp. He shoved the kitten into Pidge's hands and stood as Lance called, "Keith, he's crashing again!"

Keith lunged forward to help support Hunk's other side and called, "Allura, the scanner."

They both led Hunk to the closest exam table as Allura grabbed the equipment they'd taken from the castle and trotted to them. Matt helped keep the doctors back so they could work. Once again, they removed the tact-gear and laid Hunk down on the bed. Keith pricked his finger and smeared the drop of blood on his gauntlet while Lance took blood pressure and pulse. His eyes flitted through the data, faster this time, as Lance called out numbers. Lance also started calling out other things. Temperature and pupillary reaction. Other things that could be vital to their diagnosis.

Allura started hooking up nodes to points on Hunk's body beneath his shirt and the waist band of his pants. "Try to relax, friend. This will only take a moment. Keith, I'm ready when you are."

Keith bit his lip at being put in charge, but Ulaz and Thace weren't here. He said out loud as he also began examining his 'patient', "Cadet Garrette, first name preference, Hunk. Age approximately twenty deca-pheobs. Collapsed thirteen vargas ago and received triage for hypoglycemia and hypertension and responded positively to treatment. At," he paused to look at his gauntlet for the time, "0934, a rapid drop in blood pressure resulted in a relapse. Currently no known cause. I need a biometric scan and a full panel run stat."

Lance had been in the middle of placing a new IV in Hunk's other hand when he called, "Matt, blood tube."

Keith stepped back, avoiding them by less than a hands width while scanning through his gauntlet for anything he could have missed. Anything that could have developed since the readings he'd taken the day before. They had caught Hunk earlier this time, but otherwise, there was no difference. He'd have to wait for Allura's test and the blood panel.

He watched Allura's hands fly over the screen as a holographic light seemed to encase Hunk's entire body. When Matt stepped back with the vials of blood, Keith reached for the heavy case of medicine and grabbed a fresh IV line and a similar cocktail to what he'd given Hunk yesterday. He and Lance worked together to quickly get Hunk hooked up to decrease the stress on his body.

The drugs took effect and Hunk relaxed on the exam table. Keith wanted to relax, but without a diagnosis, he knew this would just happen again until it killed Hunk. He grabbed an altean writing tablet and started making notes, pulling information from his gauntlet to the file and linking it with the machines measuring Hunk. As the bars raced to the finish line, Keith couldn't help but feel like he was missing something obvious. Something he'd seen before.

"Pardon my asking, but what credentials do you have to-"

Keith accidentally glared at the man asking the question, cutting him off and making him flinch. He straightened up and analyzed the man. Mid to late twenties, well kept, trim nails. Keith said matter of fact, "You were a medical student."

"Yes, before all this alien bull-" He cut himself off again and said seriously, "If Garrette needs help, we can take care of him here. We're more than capable."

Keith blinked at the man and said with every authority he could muster, "I am aware. However, I have been trained by the best doctor I've ever had the honor to meet and it was we who began Mr. Garrette's initial treatment. If your assistance is needed, I will ask for it. Now, please stay out of our way." He stepped back up to the table as the scanner finished it's reading. "Allura, status update."

Allura flicked her finger along the screen and enlarged several areas on Hunk's back and chest. "Deep tissue contusions approximately ten quintants old have been slow to heal naturally. They are close to several delicate organs and have caused minor internal bleeding. Mr. Garrette, did you fall or otherwise hurt yourself recently?"

Hunk shook his head slowly as the drugs disoriented him. "I... I don't think..."

Keith remembered what James had said in the farmhouse and asked, "Katie, do you remember anything that might have happened? About a week ago?"

Katie held the kitten to her chest with wide eyes. She cautiously approached the table and took Hunk's hand. Furrowing her brow, she bit her lip and started, "Um... I don't think anything happened. He didn't tell me and I didn't see him fall... but... he started complaining about back pain around that time. It kept him from sleeping well."

Keith nodded and squeezed her shoulder to show his thanks. "Matt, how's the bloodwork?"

"Panel confirms diagnosis. No further internal trauma beyond Allura's assessment."

Keith considered everything again. It still didn't feel right, but it did add up... kind of. If Hunk had somehow hurt himself and kept it from the others as bad as Allura found, then the stress of the mission could account for everything else. Running a hand down his face, he said, "Allura, can you hook him up to the portable synchronometer? We need to get those bruises healing before they cause real damage."

"Affirmative, Keith. Matthew, help me."

Keith went back to Hunk's side and put on a smile. When Hunk finally broke eye contact with Katie, Keith said, "I'm not sure how much of that you caught, but we know why your body is protesting now. While the cocktail in your drip helps you sleep, Princess Allura is going to attach a healing device to the nodes she placed earlier. They'll help you recover and when you wake up, the pain you've been hiding should be gone."

"It wasn't that bad," Hunk slurred.

Keith smirked and patted the front of Hunk's shoulder. "Sure. Rest now. You'll be under observation until the treatment is complete."

"Okey-dokey. Thanks, Keith. You're the best." Hunk yawned and closed his eyes to immediately start quietly snoring.

Keith heard a small noise and looked up to see Katie nearly in tears. Lance had an arm wrapped around her shoulders so he could gently rub her arm. She took a shuddered breath and fell against him. Veronica pulled up a chair and Lance helped her sit. Keith grabbed a light blanket and quickly covered her up as she started shivering. Shock. Not as terrible as most, but enough to unsettle her.

Before he could ask, she whispered, "Why didn't he tell me? He never should have gone on the mission."

Keith reached for her hand in both of his and offered an empathetic smile. "He's Hunk, Pidgey. Once his mind is set, he'll do what he thinks is right. No matter what." Katie bit her lip and sniffled, unable to say any more. Keith asked, "How are you holding up? You look tired."

She nodded in agreement. "I haven't slept well either... since the team left. Then yesterday..."

"I understand," Keith consoled. "Though perhaps you should try to sleep. Do you need an aid? We can give you a sedative if you'd like?"

"I think that would be best," James answered for her. She simply nodded in agreement.

Keith looked up to see the concern hidden beneath the stern expression on James's face. His team had been struggling and it bothered him. Because he was a good leader. Keith gave him a curt nod and was about to ask for the correct medicine, but Matt already had it. The syringe in hand, he injected the small amount into Katie's arm. She gasped lightly and started to slump. Keith caught her head and helped Matt lift her into his arms. A low cot sat in the corner. Ina pulled back the covers so Matt could nestle his little sister safely in bed.

When Matt came back, he held the kitten, nervously scratching its head. He leaned close to whisper, "I'll stay with Katie and Hunk. I know what to look for and will call if something happens."

"I'll stay as well," Allura added.

"Thank you," Keith said, lightly brushing each of their arms in passing. Then Lance was there, a heavy weight against his side. Keith leaned into him and felt a finger lightly trace random patterns on the back of his arm. Facing the squad, he said, "Now that the immediate danger has been taken care of, it's time to consider the next threat. Officer McClain, I believe you know what I'm talking about?"

"Of course, Officer Kogane. Right this way." Veronica gestured for them to follow and stepped through the door. Lance was a step behind her and Keith stopped Ryan with a hand on his chest.

Ryan lifted a reproachful eyebrow and Keith explained before he could ask, "Not you. I need to make an unbiased assessment of the risks posed to our operation."

Ryan's lip curled and Keith felt his heart rate increase beneath his glove. "What the hell does that mean?"

Keith kept himself relaxed, not rising to Ryan's level of aggression. "Do you need me to say it out loud? The situation is delicate enough." Ryan furrowed his brow and clenched his jaw, but remained silent. Keith nodded approval and said, "Griffin, Leifsdottir, with us. The rest of you are excused."

"Sir," James said with a short salute.

Keith fought not to roll his eyes and followed Veronica stretching his shoulders. Lance nudged his side and waggled his eyebrows. Keith hissed through his teeth, "Don't say a word."

Lance snickered under his breath as they followed Veronica through the base. Once again, the resistance fighters stared at them. Lance flashed a grin at a pair of whispering teenage girls and winked. Keith rolled his eyes at their tittered giggling and chided, "Focus, sharpshooter."

"Easy for you to say, alpha," Lance shot back.

More curious murmurings followed them until they entered a small room with two computers on separate desks and an old hamm radio balanced between them. A shelf with mussed bedding and a hand crafted box hut lined one wall. At the right desk, a young man in his late teens with shaggy blonde hair turned in his chair. He lowered a heavy set of headphones and flipped his bangs out of his eyes. "Veronica, I was just about to- Who're they?"

Keith approached the other desk and said, "Keith Kogane." Hooking a thumb over his shoulder, he explained, "He's V's brother, Lance."

"Wait!" The boy leaned forward holding out a hand in disbelief. "You're joking, right?" Keith side-eyed the boy with confusion, flinching when he exclaimed, "Serious? You're _actually_ Keith Kogane?" He turned to Lance and held out both hands. "And you're Lance McClain, the best shot in the garrison! Oh my god, no one will believe this. I-"

"Rick," Veronica interrupted, "we don't have time for you to fanboy right now. Give a status report."

The boy sputtered for a moment, still eager to learn about them, but willing to wait a few minutes. Keith started siphoning through information while Lance paged through a journal at his shoulder. He heard the boy, Rick, firm up his voice and say, "The soldier we bugged woke up a couple hours ago. He's been quiet. Less gossipy."

"Well, he did get taken down by an assassin in training," Lance muttered under his breath.

Keith smirked and Rick's voice cracked as he asked, "Whoa, he what?"

Keith leveled out his expression and looked at the boy. "Rick? I need you to focus for me. Can you do that?"

Rick sat up in his chair and straightened his headphones around his neck. "Yes, sir. I, ah, how can I help?"

Keith nodded with an encouraging smile and said, "Very good, cadet." Rick's chest puffed up and he grinned. Keith turned back to the computer and said, "The galran soldier is going to have a very important conversation with his superiors later today. To prepare for every possibility, I need you to listen to Veronica and give a detailed account of everything you've heard during your watch."

Rick nodded. "Yes sir."

With that, Keith went back to reading everything from the computer. Lance sat on the edge of the desk, signing when he found something Keith should read. After twenty minutes, he had a pretty good idea who the soldier was. Recent graduate from the imperial academy, middle of his class. Earth had been his first assignment. He'd asked to remain a warden of the high school several times. He should have moved around, gaining experience to rise through the ranks. It seemed he had no motivation to do so. After almost two years, he was still a private.

"Veronica, I mean, Officer V, I have chatter on the radio," Rick stuttered. He flipped a couple switches and the audio filled the room with grainy static.

Veronica cleared her throat and looked to Keith. Keith met her eyes and nodded. She stood at attention and said, "Thank you for your work today, Rick. You're excused."

Rick quickly pulled off his headphones and stood with wide eyes. "V-"

"It's alright, cadet," Keith confirmed. "We've got this under control."

Rick seemed torn, curious and wanting to help. Keith wasn't sure how long Sanda had been training the kids here, but they weren't soldiers. Not like the garrison students. Not like how Thace had trained him. Rick finally gave a sloppy salute and left. Ina locked the door behind him.

The background noise of the radio picked up to actual dialogue. Keith focused on the conversation as a doctor asked, " _How are you feeling? You've barely touched your rations."_

Tretok grunted slightly, his only answer. A different person said _, "His scans have all come back normal, but it seems the attack has affected him greatly. He refuses to speak to anyone except his superior officer."_

 _"Yes, I see how being the only survivor of your squad might traumatize a lesser soldier."_

Keith frowned at the blatant disrespect in the doctor's tone. Lance muttered, "Talk about poor bedside manner. Do they actually want to get him to open up to them?"

Keith folded his arms and answered, "They have ways of extracting information, even from their own people. If it comes to that, I'll never forgive myself for not killing him when I had the chance."

The conversation through the radio ebbed and flowed with Tretok remaining silent. After twenty minutes there was a small noise. Keith sat up and said, "Someone's there."

"What? How do you-"

James was interrupted by a smooth man saying, " _I'll take over from here, doctor."_

While the doctors in the room questioned the new guy, Lance leaned forward on the desk and whispered, "That's the galra I fought at the research facility."

"You're sure?" Keith asked.

"Without a doubt. I wouldn't forget an asshole like that."

Keith took that into account and hit record on his gauntlet. The doctors' footsteps left the room and Keith heard the blip of the door lock. The new man walked around the room and said, " _I hope I'm not overstepping a boundary by asking for conversation."_

Tretok shifted and finally whispered, _"I'm sorry... what? Where is Jytar?"_

 _"Jytar has been relieved. I've taken the liberty of assuming the role of lead investigator of the attack your survived. Please, call me Lotor."_

Tretok moved rapidly as told by his bed squeaking, and asked, _"Prince Lotor, exiled son of the emperor?"_

Lotor made a small noise in his throat and said, _"Yes, though it was my intention to move past such stigmas. After all, I am only banned from his inner circle."_ He moved closer to Tretok and said, _"Personally, it is a blessing in disguise. I don't have to deal with my father's insufferable demands and am free to explore my own interests uninhibited. But enough about me. I'm here to help you, Tretok."_

Keith folded his arms and stared at nothing. Of all the things he'd considered, Lotor hadn't been on the list. The gossip Keith had overheard said Lotor was coming, not that he'd arrived. And news of royalty would spread fast.

 _"Forgive my impertinence, sir, but I don't know if there is anything you can do. My unit... I just need to be reassigned so I can move on."_ Tretok spoke like he truly believed his words. He seemed subdued and depressed and not because of any medications.

Lotor asked genuinely _, "Are those your thoughts or your superior's words?"_ Tretok didn't say anything and Lotor pressed _, "I read your account of what happened, and I know why you're hiding important details."_

 _"What? I don't..."_

 _"Tretok, I want you to trust what I say when I tell you how lucky you are to be alive. Not just because of... the casualties, but because you didn't fight simple pirates."_ Lotor paused and Keith could only guess what was happening in the room. _"After all, think of the panic that would occur if the other soldiers learned about a large scale attack from the assassins known as the Blade of Marmora?"_

 _"No! That's not-"_

" _Private, don't take me for a fool. I analyzed the damage on the victim's armor and all but a handful of samples held high concentrations of a mineral known as luxite. That element is their signature. After all, their weapons are made from the same rare metal."_ Lotor let his words sink in, waiting for a response. Then he went on, _"It was also present aboard Commander Prorok and Commander Sendak's cruisers."_

" _You found them?"_ Tretok asked skeptically with a slight accusation.

 _"Yes,"_ Lotor answered, " _and the missing black boxes. Part of why I came here is because of the data I uncovered. You see, Tretok, your armor and several of the samples from the other quintant's attack yielded very different results. Something even more rare than luxite, but a thousand times more dangerous. I believe the being that incapacitated you may have been a paladin of voltron."_

 _"That's impossible. The lions were lost thousands of deca-pheobs ago."_

Lotor sighed. _"You are not incorrect, however, two of the lions were aboard the downed cruisers... and I had an encounter with a higher being from this planet who called himself the blue paladin. Like yourself, I kept their attack on my private base from any official reports. And that is how I intend to keep this. All I ask is for your help to know what and who I am up against. If you tell me everything, I will personally place you wherever you wish to go. Off planet? A new assignment? Somewhere you can make a fresh start?"_

 _"That won't be necessary... sir. I... I have nowhere else to go."_

 _"... Oh. Forgive me. I meant nothing by my suggestion," Lotor apologized. "I can tell by your reaction you must have someone very special here."_

Tretok groaned and answered to deflect from himself _, "I will tell you what I saw... but I don't know how much it will help. I only fought with one and there must have been many more to take down my entire unit."_

 _"I will gladly take all you can give me, but do not underestimate the assassins. Evidence from similar attacks has led me to believe there may have been as few as three. Even now, they may have infiltrated our systems. Are you sure I can't send you somewhere far away from here? You and your sweetheart?"_

Keith couldn't sit still any longer. Standing from the chair, he put a hand on Lance's shoulder and leaned in close. "I need to speak to Kolivan immediately. You read his report. If Tretok reveals anything compromising, call me."

"Roger, Keith. Go. Should we ask Matt and Sam about-"

"No. We keep this quiet until Kolivan approves." Keith turned and went to the door. As he slid the lock, James leaned a shoulder into the wall. "What?"

"Is this really necessary?"

Keith met his friend's eyes and said, "This isn't some quick little get in and out stealth op. If Lotor finds out we're here, hundreds of lives and years of work will be in danger."

"And by we, you mean the assassins. Keith, you're one of us."

Keith locked his jaw and clenched a fist. Now wasn't the time for this. Turning to the door, he tried not to growl, "Don't worry about accompanying me. I know the way."

Keith took one step out into the hallway and nearly froze. He darted behind some crates before Rick and a handful of other bystanders noticed him. Had he ever been that oblivious? His confidence in his team remained as strong as ever, but the rest of this resistance needed discipline.

It would have to wait. He started sprinting toward where he'd left his family, moving too fast for most to catch more than a glimpse. A few were too slow to move out of his path and he darted around them. Shouts of alarm went up behind him, but he was already long gone.

When he reached his destination, he took a deep breath to focus and knocked. "Leader, I need to speak with you."

He waited a moment before the door opened. Sam poked his head out and whispered, "Now isn't a good time, son. We aren't-"

"This can't wait," Keith interrupted. "There's a development we need to address."

Sam sighed, but someone said from further in the room, "Let him in."

Keith pushed into the room and immediately sought out Kolivan. His grandfather half turned away from the admiral. Keith bowed his head in respect and said, "Leader, Prince Lotor is investigating our presence on this planet. He's connected the dots between Blue's paladin and our people."

Kolivan's lack of a reaction was reinforced when he replied, "I was aware of that possibility. We will adjust our objectives accordingly."

Keith tilted his head, the only sign of his confusion. "Wouldn't it be beneficial to observe his actions? Counter his own investigation?"

Kolivan slipped a small data chip out of the computer and placed it back in his gauntlet. He pulled up the new intel and argued without raising his voice, "To what end? Lotor's investigation will lead nowhere as long as we do not draw the empire's eye. Your objective, little one, is why we're here. Do not get distracted by variables beyond your control."

Keith considered his counsel and frowned. "I see the wisdom behind your words... but you taught me to trust my instincts and my instincts tell me Lotor isn't like the others who sought to destroy our order. He followed us, but he arrived at the same time despite our later departure." He looked at the floor and added, "I'm not going to abandon my mission. The reason we came here is too important and I won't get distracted... I just want to keep our people safe."

The room was silent and Keith started to doubt his decision to interrupt their meeting. A hand squeezed his shoulder and Keith looked up into his grandfather's kind eyes. "I know, kit. Which is why I trust you and Lance to find the other paladins. And now Allura is here as well. When you find the missing paladins, you are to return to the castle."

Keith nodded, but froze. "Wait, why are you giving me further instructions now?" He finally noticed how quiet everyone was and looked around. Sanda watched the entire proceeding with a blank expression. Everyone else hovered near the edge of the room. Coleen offered him a consoling half smile, but Krolia wouldn't look at him. Keith took a step toward her and asked, "Daiyak, what's going on?"

Krolia pushed off the desk she had been leaning on and rubbed her arm. She bit her lip and tilted her head. One tentative hand reached out to him, cupping his neck with a thumb rubbing his jaw. She opened her mouth, but words failed. So many familiar emotions flooded her expression and she didn't have to speak.

"You're leaving," Keith whispered and she flinched, drawing back from him. She held her breath and closed her eyes. Keith hugged his chest and faced the admiral. "Please, don't do this. They aren't our enemies. They- They're the best chance we have-" His voice cracked and he couldn't continue. It took all of his control to whisper, "I want to stay with them."

Sanda didn't break. Her years of service wouldn't allow it. Keith closed his eyes, struggling to breathe. Why had she lied to Lance? She hadn't even listened to his account! His thoughts overwhelmed him, swirling into a maelstrom in his head. This couldn't be happening!

"It was my decision, precious one," Kolivan said soothingly.

Keith turned to look at him. Confusion and betrayal warred within him. "Is this why you said that back in the tunnel? Did you intend to leave me here? Again?"

"No. No, honey," Krolia said, "I promised we'd stay together... but Antok and I have our own mission... and there's far too much danger for you to accompany us. I won't risk losing you. Do you understand, Keith?" She guided Keith's shoulders to hold him and pressed her forehead to his hair. "I love you. You know that, right?"

Keith swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded against her. "I know. I love you, too. But I don't want you to leave."

"I have to, my sweet one. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Her tears landed in his hair and he held onto her tighter, chest locked up with sobs he refused to show. This was too soon. Too abrupt.

"Daughter, the others are waiting. We must go."

Keith took several deep breaths and swallowed his tears, then stepped back. He wiped his cheeks and tried not to tremble. Krolia nodded, tear tracks staining her own face. After a moment, she walked to the door, pausing beside Coleen. She rested a hand on Coleen's shoulder and whispered something to which Coleen nodded. Then she was gone.

Kolivan turned to follow, but Keith called out, "Leader, wait!" and ran to hug him.

Kolivan caught Keith against his chest, warm and strong. He leaned down to whisper, "Remember, kit, you are not alone. Even when you do not see us, our gaze will never leave you. Do you understand?"

Keith nodded and whispered, "Yes, leader. I love you. Be safe."

"As to you. Until we meet again, Keith."

Keith slowly unclenched his hands from around Kolivan's waist and stepped back. His grandfather rested a hand on his head, then Keith heard his footsteps recede. He continued to stare at the ground when the door closed and asked, "Would you like to speak to me now, Admiral?"

"I think I understand enough, Kogane. You mean a lot to one another." Sanda's matter of fact tone sent chills down his back, but her boots tapped the cement as she came closer. "I have just one question," she hesitantly broached. "Is she really..."

"My mother?" Keith finished for her. He turned, fresh tears threatening, and stood at attention. "Yes. Krolia is my mother."


	37. Welcome Home

Within the com room, James listened intently while the galra soldier gave his account of their rescue. Keith had already confirmed and warned them, so what James heard didn't surprise him. The horror in the soldier's voice while he recounted how his comrades were slaughtered, that was new. It... humanized them, much to James's discontent. Had he not seen Keith and the assassin aliens interact, he might have thought it all a performance. As time went on, James's attention slowly gravitated and Lance stole all of his focus. For the first time in memory, the youngest McClain stood completely still.

He breathed slow and even and stared just past the radio. Every now and then, he'd hold up his arm and tap the armor gauntlet covering his forearm. Lance had changed in his absence, the difference more stark than Keith's initial behavior. James glanced sideways to see if Veronica noticed. If she did, she wasn't showing it. When the soldier fell silent and his inquisitor took his leave, Lance seemed to come out of a trance. He turned, his intense gaze landing directly on James.

"Will someone be posted to keep listening?"

Veronica folded her arms and grimaced. "I'll have Rick come back, but the galra don't do much after midnight."

"No, I suppose not." Lance furrowed his brow, a mirror of his sister, and reached up to play with the studded jewel in his earlobe. "They adopted the living patterns of the colonies... still... That bastard could return at any point."

James bit his cheek. Now wasn't the time to unpack what Lance meant by that. "If it bothers you, we can post a night watch. The cadets are used to long rotations."

Lance shook his head and rolled his shoulders. "That's not necessary. I'll check in with Kolivan. He will know how to handle the prince of the empire."

James considered that statement. No doubt. Keith's confidence about his allies had been confirmed in Lance's words. James shoved it into the growing pit of questions and said, "Then we should head back to the admiral. Since she hasn't sent anyone, they should still be there."

"Lead the way," Lance said.

James listened to Lance and his sister whisper to one another, picking up where they'd left off at some point. The severity of the galra threat never lessened, but they giggled and laughed at small shared jokes James only caught bits and pieces of. He was starting to relax when they reached the admiral's war office. Pushing open the door, he announced, "Cadet Griffin and company, sir."

Upon entering, he paused in confusion. Mr. and Mrs. Holt were standing very close to Sanda while Keith glared from where he stood. It almost looked like they were intervening. And the galra were nowhere to be seen. "Admiral, did something-"

Lance shoved past James and moved to stand by Keith. James saw the brooding mullet-head flash Lance a look. Softer and... relieved? Then Sanda looked from Mrs. Holt to Lance. Scathing anger did not intimidate him. Lance took in the room and stated, "I take it you know the truth?"

Sanda lifted her chin, her lips a thin line. "How can you defend this, cadet?"

Lance slid one foot slightly in front of the other, his right hand ready at his thigh. "I know the sacrifices made. Whatever betrayal you're feeling right now is nothing compared to what the Blades have lost. Is that why you sent them away? Because they didn't intervene when our planet was-"

"I did not send the galra away," Sanda interrupted. Lance cocked his head and she said, "Ask him. They did it for you."

The hostility in her tone only added to his confusion as he turned to Keith and whispered, "Is that true?"

Keith kept his body toward the perceived threat in Sanda's words, the image of a cornered animal, and confirmed, "They wanted us to find the paladins while they dealt with higher threats. When we have completed our mission, we are to return to the castle and await further orders."

"The castle? Keith," Lance's voice died as Keith met his eyes, something unspoken passing between them. Lance clenched his fist and faced the admiral. "Then do we have the assistance of this base? Whatever happened in the past cannot be changed, but our goals of liberating this planet and every other colony under the empire's control won't be hindered."

Sanda narrowed her eyes at the boys in front of her, mouth puckered in angry debate. Then Mrs. Holt touched her arm and said, "Ellen, they're kids. Please, don't do this."

Sanda slowly exhaled and finally agreed, "You will have the support of the base as long as your mission does not endanger the people here." Glaring at Mrs. Holt, she asked, "Is that sufficient?"

Mrs. Holt sighed and patted the admiral's arm. "Thank you. Come, children." She walked forward and Keith and Lance practically magnetized toward her.

As they took their leave, Sanda cleared her throat. "And Kogane, what we discussed..."

Keith paused and shot bitterly over his shoulder, "Don't worry. I understand the pain knowledge can bring. I'm sorry for forcing it upon you... and I won't make the same mistake again."

Veronica shot an incredulous look from Sanda to Lance and back. When they passed, she tried, "Lance-"

Mr. Holt put a hand on Veronica's shoulder then followed his wife out. Approximately five seconds passed before James asked, "What the hell just happened?"

Sanda's intense anger snapped to him before dissipating instantly. A flurry of emotions passed over her face, too quick to catch, and she dismissed, "It doesn't matter."

"But Keith-"

"James," she insisted, "Forget what you just saw. The galra that brought them home left them here for the time being." James opened his mouth, but she admonished, "My orders stand, cadet." Turning to Veronica, she instructed, "V, see our guests settled and get them something else to wear. Their presence will spread enough gossip as it is."

"Yes, ma'am."

Veronica clicked her heels and left the room, but James didn't move. Ina touched his arm, trying to end the awkward standoff. He shrugged her off and stood at attention. "Permission to speak, admiral."

Sanda pursed her lips and slowly exhaled through her nose. James held himself up beneath the intensity of her stare. After nearly a decade, he'd have thought it would be easy not to be intimidated. Then she gave in, the corners of her eyes creasing slightly the way they used to when he didn't live up to her standards in class. It almost made him turn and leave.

She finally sighed and rubbed her forehead. With her other hand, the admiral motioned toward the door and said, "You're excused, Leif."

James let out the breath he didn't know he was holding as Ina rubbed his arm and whispered, "I'll help Veronica. See you in the music room."

When she was gone, James swallowed the lump in his throat and folded his hands behind his back. Relax. She's got the good of the school at the heart of her actions. Just speak your mind respectfully and she'll be reasonable.

"The answer's no."

James jolted and turned to stare at Sanda as she closed the door behind Ina and folded her arms with that trademark scowl of disapproval. James argued, "I didn't even ask you anything yet."

Sanda leaned back on the edge of the table and raised an eyebrow. "I know, but you always hide your hands behind your back when you're nervous about whatever you're about to request."

James immediately put his hands at his sides and denied, "It's not that... this time."

Sanda's lip quirked in a half smile before she shook her head and ran a hand through her hair. "I know, James, and I'm sorry, but I won't risk the safety of the children here on a half baked-"

"It's not half baked!" James interrupted. Sanda's chin dropped toward her chest, eyes wide, and James felt his jaw snap shut. Oh shit. He cleared his throat self consciously and lowered his gaze in respect. "Admiral, Keith and the galra with him saved our lives. The only reason they risked their _own_ lives was because they care about him. We saw just how much first hand. They trust each other like family."

Sanda's shoulders slumped and she whispered, "Jamie," he met her eyes, "their reasons are their own as are mine." She crossed the floor and put a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. "I know you and Keith were close growing up. And I can only imagine what you're going through now that he's back... but trust my judgement. You don't know everything, kid."

James fought hard to hold his posture together and failed. "Don't... don't be angry with him. You have no idea how much courage it took coming home... and seeing you, Ellen. But you don't know everything either."

"Jamie?" Her tone became sharper, less personal and more like how she normally portrayed herself. "What happened?"

He folded his arms across his chest, shoulders hunched, and asked, "Did you know Hunk was sick?" She ducked her head to make eye contact, but he avoided her. He shrugged and explained, "After Keith and the others saved us, we were all just sort of... hanging out at Keith's house, but we didn't know that yet... and Hunk passed out. No one noticed, except Keith. And now I'm wondering..."

"It's not your fault." Sanda sighed and reached up to put a hand on the side of James's neck. "Jamie, look at me. I asked Hunk if he was up to the mission before you left. He insisted he was fine and if I had known how sick he was, I would never have allowed it. He didn't want you to worry."

James tried to let it roll off his back, but then he remembered Hunk and Katie sleeping in the infirmary beneath the careful watch of a beautiful alien woman and he took a step back. "He's not better. I mean, Keith and the doctor treated him out in the desert, but he passed out when we got back. I don't know what to do, Ellen. My team needs me, but I don't see what's right in front of me."

The admiral reached out and pulled him to her chest. He held his breath for five seconds before relaxing into her. "James, kid, it's normal to feel like this. The moment we lost contact, I knew it was a mistake to send your team on that mission. The only thing that kept me from going out after you was anger... and fear. What would happen to everyone here if we lost more people? I'm sorry, James. It should have been my responsibility to bring you home."

He knew what she was doing. Taking the blame and distracting him. She'd done it before to help when classes were hard. But now she just wanted to make him forget why he'd asked to talk. Which meant he wouldn't get any answers to his questions from her. Trust.

Stepping back, he gathered himself as best he could and said, "Thank you, Admiral, for listening. I should probably check in on Hunk and see how the Holts are settling in."

Ellen nodded, eyes searching his with that maternal concern from his summers at the garrison. "Okay, Jamie. I'll be in the principal's office in the morning for the day's briefing."

James pinched the bridge of his nose and nodded. "Alright. Have a good night." Then he left before she realized how much their talk had troubled him. He paused outside the room to catch his breath when a hand landed on his shoulder.

He glanced up sideways at Ryan. When he tried to speak, Ryan grimaced in mutual understanding. Ryan folded his arms and gestured with a head tilt. "Keith and Lance are upstairs. We can talk later."

The walk to the elevator was quiet apart from the whisperings of everyone they passed. The admiral's warning about spreading gossip came true a lot sooner than anticipated. In the elevator, James leaned into the wall and sighed aloud.

Ryan said, "The school's still on lock down so you can let yourself relax for once."

James groaned and slid a little. "It's not that simple." Bending around to look at Ryan, he asked, "How's Hunk?"

Ryan shrugged. "That woman is keeping a close eye on him, but I don't have a clue how her medicine works."

The elevator door opened and they started down the hall. "You and me both, but as long as he's not getting any worse." James leaned in and whispered, "And the way the four of them worked together... Keith barely scratched the surface when he spoke to us at the bonfire."

The cadets who'd been posted along the hall were gathered near the locker rooms. James stopped right behind them and cleared his throat. The teens jumped and immediately dispersed while James shook his head. He entered the room to see Nadia, Veronica, and Mrs. Holt sorting through clean laundry. Keith and Lance sat on a bench, but Mr. Holt was out of sight.

"How's it coming, honey?"

Mr. Holt stepped out from behind the shower curtain holding up the pants by the waistline. "They're a bit loose, dear."

Mrs. Holt glared at the clothes she held and muttered, "If it's not the boys going through growth spurts, it's you loosing weight. It's not healthy."

Mr. Holt rolled his eyes and took the other pair of pants his wife offered. "Ulaz gave me a physical and said I was in perfect body condition."

"Coleen just likes a guy with a little," Lance pantomimed a curvy body with his hands. Keith started laughing and leaned into Lance's shoulder before Mrs. Holt swatted Lance's arm with a scoff.

Lance joined Keith laughing aloud and Mrs. Holt joined her husband while shaking her head. It almost seemed like the last twenty minutes hadn't happened. Then James's shoe squeaked on the linoleum and Keith straightened up on high alert. All humor had vanished and he stared at the door. "Are the cadets gone?"

"Yeah." James bit his cheek and added, "I sent them back to their posts."

Where James had relaxed without the attention of the school kids, Keith only intensified. His dark eyes were focused to an almost predatory keenness, every muscle prepared to act. Even Lance had folded his arms, one leg crossed over the other and a serious expression marring his pretty face.

Keith rubbed his temples and glanced toward the changing room muttering, "Good. I don't want to scare them."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Jamed shot Ryan a warning glare and sat across from them on the other bench. Veronica looked over her little brother's head at James with one hand at her chin. James tried not to betray her worry in his expression and asked, "Did Lance tell you what we heard?"

Keith's expression caved and his shoulders slumped forward. He glanced down and away. Closing off like when he was twelve again. All of the growth he'd displayed had vanished with the assassins.

Lance stepped up to the challenge and answered, "We discussed it." Veronica raised an eyebrow at that. James packed it away for later as Lance continued, "For now, we can only gather and analyze intel. As always." He leaned forward and half smiled at Keith, earning a blushing smile from the moody texan. James physically stopped breathing. What was that!?

"But I do have one thing," Keith said, interrupting James's misfiring internal motherboard. As their attention landed on him, Keith tipped his head, eyes still down, and muttered sheepishly, "Do you guys have any... candles?"

James sat back and put a hand over his face. "What do you, I mean yes, we've raided everything we could, but like... why?" He held out a hand as if Keith's reason needed to be tangible.

Instead, Keith shut down further. He seemed to shrink beside Lance and even when his lips moved what he said was too quiet to hear. Though it almost looked like, 'never mind'. Then Lance moved his hand. Keith folded his arms tighter to his chest, red slowly creeping up his neck.

Lance sighed and said, "He needs them to commune with the red lion."

James tried to process that strange request, but Ryan stood and left. James scowled at his back. He had no idea what Keith was on about, but he had no intention of walking out on him. He met Ina's eyes and she nodded, following Ryan.

Mr. and Mrs. Holt emerged from behind the curtain dressed in the clothes they'd found. With a look around the room, she led her husband to Keith and Lance. Before she blocked them from view, James got a look at Keith's desperate gaze locked on Mrs. Holt's face. They shared a whispered conversation.

When Mr. and Mrs. Holt paused at the door, he said, "Nadia, right? Can you take us back downstairs? We'd like to see our other children."

Another strange phrase that needed pondering. The three of them left. Time passed, silent and hollow. James noticed how empty the room was and saw Keith signing something to Lance. Lance responded in kind. So fast. Too fast.

But Keith sighed and reluctantly said, "I need the candles because the lions are disturbed. I... am disturbed. Red and I share quintessence, an energy and..." He growled and hissed at Lance, "This is _pointless_! They don't know-"

"Then show them," Lance placated, voice soft and cool like a wet compress. He reached out and pushed Keith's hair out of his eyes. "You can do this, alpha." They gazed at one another until Keith took a deep breath and closed his eyes. The tension left his face, then his neck, and lower to his shoulders as Lance continued to touch his face and hair. The more Keith relaxed, the more Lance's adoring smile grew.

They were no longer aware of anyone else in the room and James felt his heart rate accelerate with every passing second. What was happening? What was he looking at? He opened his mouth to draw attention to whatever it was when Veronica frantically shook her head, one hand repeatedly crossing her throat. His mouth snapped shut, but he gestured in a ' _what the hell_ ' way with one hand. It was enough to break up Keith and Lance's little episode.

Seemingly stabilized, Keith rubbed his thighs and stood. "I can show you, but I need the candles. That's all I can say until-"

The door slammed open and Keith's hand swept past his leg. Lance stood and mimicked him. Two matching pulses of blinding light revealed Keith wielding a sword in fighting stance and Lance at his shoulder aiming the strangest battle rifle James had ever seen at the doorway.

Instantly intimidated, James cautioned, "Wait," as Ryan appeared in the open door frame holding a small crate of candles in various stages of use. He froze, one eyebrow raised at the readiness to fight in both Keith and Lance. James reached out to Keith as Veronica grabbed Lance's shoulder and said, "Calm down will you?"

Keith moved out from beneath James's hand before he could touch him and walked toward the showers. The sword vanished with that now familiar light. By the time James looked back, Lance's rifle had also disappeared. Lance reached for the candles and mouthed a quick 'thank you' before wordlessly followed Keith.

Ryan looked from his newly empty hands to James and Veronica and asked, "What'd we miss?"

James answered, "Honestly, I have no idea."

Veronica said while walking backward, "We can explain later." She turned and leaned on the concrete doorway separating the showers from the lockers and asked gently, "Is it alright for us all to stay, Keefy?"

Keith looked up from where he knelt arranging and lighting his candles. "Um," he shrugged toward Lance, "I suppose. Just... stay outside the ring of water."

James looked over Veronica's shoulder. Keith flicked his thumb over the lighter and Lance outlined a faint circle of water a foot beyond the candles. It looked occult. He whispered as much to Veronica and received a sharp elbow jab to the ribs.

Lance finished when Keith placed a fifth candle in front of himself. The other four formed a square around the two of them within the circle of water. Keith rubbed his thighs and licked his lips. Lance settled cross legged across from him with the candle between them. Their faces were cast in flickering shadow. Keith reached out and Lance seemed to understand. They clasped hands. Before they closed their eyes, James could swear Keith's changed and glowed.

For a few seconds, nothing happened as their breaths fell in sync. Lance whispered on a long exhale, "Shh, shh, beautiful."

James felt his eyebrow raise. Who was he talking to? Then Keith's neck veins stuck out and his fingers formed claws, hands reaching forward to cling to Lance's forearms. Lance sucked in a breath and Keith hissed through his teeth, "Patience. Focus. Red, I need you there. Protect them as I- gah!"

He almost doubled over, his hair falling dangerously close to the candle, before his forehead landed on Lance's shoulder. He was panting, fingers raking down Lance's arms. Lance's breathing quickened with a sharp gasp through barely parted lips. He turned his face toward Keith's neck, eyes still closed, and whispered, "Shh... Shh... I have you. Blue... talk to her."

"I know," Keith growled, words overlapping Lance's soothing tone, "She didn't abandon me. This is temporary. Trust me."

Cold sweat sent a shiver up James's back. The candles flickered, flames dancing higher and lower at whim. The room was slightly slanted toward the drains, but in the dim light, the water on the floor seemed to defy physics, forming little rivulets that traveled along the circle. Veronica reached for his arm and he pressed into her side. What the hell were they witnessing?

Keith continued panting, lips drawn back in a feral snarl. One hand slipped from Lance's arm and landed on his leg. He clutched the fabric of his pants and hoarsely cried, "Lance."

Lance responded by cupping the side of Keith's neck and drew him up. Pressing their foreheads together, their lips almost touched, and he whispered, "She's angry because she cares. We all are. Red, you know I won't let anything happen to him."

Keith shook his head, tears starting to trace down his cheeks. "We're here for your siblings. Don't let what the others, what my family did... Please, Red, we don't have the luxury. You know this."

His whole body quaked, muscles fighting to hold himself still. The flames of the candles burned so low they almost went out. Lance dropped Keith's hand and wrapped his arms around Keith's shoulders. He broke out of sitting cross legged and gathered Keith to himself. They rocked back and forth, the candles starting to rise. Lance's arms started to tremble. He murmured, "It's okay, mullet. It's okay. It's okay. Red, please, you're hurting him!"

The words left his mouth as Keith arched backward, lips still pulled back in feral rage. Keith let loose a wild animalistic roar right as the candle flame grew to four feet high, swirling around the inside of the circle in an impenetrable wall. James pulled Veronica back from the door, but the flames didn't pass over the water barrier. The sounds echoed around the small room, nothing human about them.

"Lance!" Veronica slipped free and moved toward the pair.

"Don't get close!" James caught and held her back and said, "It's too dangerous!"

"We have to do something!" Ryan argued.

He scanned the locker room for something, anything, he could use to put out the fire. Frantic, he spotted a small extinguisher tucked against the lockers. He grabbed it and pulled the pin. "Hold you breath!"

Before he could squeeze the handle, the flames extinguished and the sprinkler system activated. The shock of cold water stopped him from dousing his friends in potassium bicarbonate. Veronica shouted her brother's name again and shoved past James. He let her, eyes wide in fear and confusion.

James lowered the extinguisher to see Keith clinging to Lance, arms loose around the other boy's shoulders. He was trembling. Lance kept rocking them, lips moving, but his words too quiet to hear over the water raining through the room. Veronica knelt beside them, one hand rubbing Keith's back, but her focus completely on her brother.

"James." Ryan repeated, "James!"

James tore his eyes away from the three of them to notice Ryan by the door to the hall where the sprinklers were going off all through the school. "Ah, shit," he cursed, and started sprinting.

* * *

Veronica heard footsteps in shallow water and looked over to see Ryan and James racing toward the utility room to shut off the main. Raised voices and children shouting floated from the hallways. Keith groaned and rubbed his throat, teeth clenched in a pained grimace. That sound he'd made... She shivered, hoping the cold water would explain it away.

Lance moved to stand, lifting Keith with him. Veronica followed suit, one hand out to help, but Lance had both of Keith's arms around his neck and his own hands clasped behind Keith's back. They stood tight together, chest to chest. Veronica would have a hard time prying them apart if she wanted to assist. With a glance at the voices growing closer as children and parents started evacuating, she asked, "Are you two alright?"

Keith shuddered and put his forehead to Lance's collarbone. He cleared his throat and coughed, then shook his head. Lance lifted one hand to gently play with the hair at the back of Keith's neck and said, "We need to see Allura." Bending his face into the crook of Keith's neck, he encouraged, "Come on, samurai. I have you."

Veronica bit her lip, concern making her chest tight, as her little brother guided his shattered boyfriend toward the locker room door. Because there wasn't a doubt that they were a couple. She'd known about his crush on Kogane long before the invasion, but they'd managed to survive together and come back so much stronger. When he'd had a chance to recover from whatever the fuck just happened, she intended to have a lengthy sit down with _Officer_ Kogane.

Keith stayed close to Lance right up to where they stepped out of the locker room. Veronica hadn't expected her brother to let Keith detach from his hip, but Lance allowed it and even paused so he followed him. Several people startled and Keith lifted his hood. Veronica cursed internally and quickly bunched up the clothes Mrs. Holt had picked out, clothes Lance and Keith seemed determined to ignore.

Even though the water seemed to have stopped, James hadn't found how to shut off the alarm yet. She followed, struggling against the damp crowd evacuating while Keith and Lance seemed to flow through it. By the time she caught up, the elevator doors opened. Veronica entered and stood in the opposite corner. Keith showed none of the weakness from the locker room and Lance hid any concern behind a blank expression beneath his own hood and above crossed arms. Then the door opened and she couldn't spy on them anymore.

The bunker was alive with movement caused by the excitement above. A pair of cadets sprinted toward them and asked, "Is everyone out?"

Veronica tried to answer, but Lance said first, "The evacuation is ongoing, but it's a false alarm. Cadets Griffin and Kincaid shut off the water and the rest of the cadets are helping organize everyone else. Spread the word."

The girls saluted him before darting off toward Admiral Sanda's office. Veronica moved closer to Lance as people moved past and whispered, "That was pretty smooth, little brother. Didn't know you could be so... attentive."

"Of course he is," Keith said from her other side, making her jump. "Why do you think we trust him with our lives?"

Veronica saw Lance glance away to hide a blush and turned an accusing eyebrow on Keith. "You're talking for the assassins again?"

Keith's eyebrow lifted as well and even though his eyes remained distant, she knew, somehow, that he judged her words on a much deeper scale than she could fathom. She tried to match his intensity, but he looked away first and said, "Them, myself, Allura... the lions. Lance and I are a part of something that can impact the entirety of the universe. I want him by my side to see that through... but also because of what he means to me, Veronica. Don't think so little of my emotional investment." Then Keith pushed on ahead toward the infirmary.

Veronica almost came to a stop, but Lance linked elbows with her and leaned in to whisper, "He's a bit dramatic. Can't imagine where he gets that from."

She echoed his audible eye roll with one of her own and let him pull her onward. "Is he serious, Lance? You didn't make it seem so dire this morning. And as long as we're talking about this, what the hell happened upstairs?"

Lance bit his lip and looked at the ground. "Yeah, V, it is serious. I'm the Blue Paladin of Voltron and it is my sworn duty to act as such. Keith needs my support as our leader. The rest of the paladins will as well when we find them. Because that is my role. The rest... I'll explain later."

"You love him."

It wasn't a question, but he nodded in answer. "Yeah, V. I do. As much as you love Nadia, which you never told me about."

Veronica snorted in surprise and cut off her laughter before it escaped. A small smile on her lips, she countered, "You'd never keep it a secret. Proved that within twenty four hours."

Lance gave her a dirty look, but was interrupted by Nadia exclaiming, "Thank God you're here!"

Lance tensed and increased his pace asking, "What happened?"

Nadia matched their speed and explained, "About a minute before the fire alarm went off, Katie grew restless and Hunk started coming out of whatever unconscious state that woman put her in. It took three of us to hold him on the table."

Lance broke free of both of them and ran to Keith's side at Hunk's exam table. Katie's parents and brother crowded around the cot, blocking her from view. Veronica grabbed Nadia's hand and hastily explained what had happened in the locker room while the others were all distracted. "But we can't tell Sanda. Who knows what she'll do to them."

"V," Nadia said, eyes slightly shimmery, "You didn't see Hunk. The woman and Matt had no idea what was going on. They're hurting him whether they intended to or not."

Nadia took a step toward the door, but Veronica held tight. "Please, Nadia, he's my brother. I can't lose him again." Nadia bit her lip and shook her head. Fearful tears threatened to fall. Before Veronica could argue further, Keith and the woman spoke up by the exam table.

"I know I've seen this before, Keith."

"I don't doubt it, princess, but how? The admiral won't allow it."

Veronica started toward the table as the alien woman put a hand on Keith's bicep. "There is no choice. If my hypothesis is correct, we have to bring him to the lion as soon as possible."

Keith looked from her to Hunk resting on the table. "It... it's too dangerous. At least while he's like this. Complete the treatment. Hopefully he'll wake up and then we'll ask him."

"And if he doesn't?" Lance asked. Keith put his hands on the table's edge and leaned his full weight on it. Lance stood across from him and said, "It's a possibility, Keith. Just like what happened to me. So what then?"

Keith rolled his shoulders forward and exhaled slowly. Veronica noticed that all attention was on the gathering at the table. Nadia whispered in her ear, "Still convinced we shouldn't tell the admiral?" Veronica tried not to glare at her girlfriend and said nothing, her eyes locked on Keith.

He met Lance's eyes and answered, "I've considered our options, but we can't act without more intel." He turned to Allura and said, "We wait for the treatment to finish and monitor him until morning. Then we reassess."

"Roger, team leader," Matt said, earning a withering look from Keith.

"Then there is one other thing, Keith," Allura broached. Keith faced her, one hand on the table, as she walked toward him. She hugged him, squeezing him lightly. "It's time for you to rest, too."

Veronica watched in utter amazement as the young woman kind of wrapped him up against her body and pressed the vial she'd hid in her hand against the side of his neck. He grimaced and went limp, but instead of lowering him to the ground, she effortlessly caught his weight and lifted him bridal style. Lance stepped back and followed as she laid him in a prepared bed. The covers were pulled back and everything.

Lance lifted the covers and sat on the edge of the bed. "Thank you, princess. I don't think he's gotten more than a couple hours of sleep the past few days."

Allura lightly pushed Keith's hair off his forehead and covered his hand. "He didn't resist, though I still feel guilty."

Lance wrapped an arm around her back and soothed, "You're the only one who could have, Allura. We don't have Thace or Antok to help."

Allura sat on the edge of the bed and played with a ring on her left hand. She looked at Hunk, eyes still swimming with emotion, and said, "Do we know when they'll arrive? I long for Ulaz's counsel and plotting a safe route-" She cut herself off when she noticed Lance's distressed expression. "Did negotiations fail? Lance, what's happened?"

Lance slumped and whispered, "No, no, it's... they left. Krolia left him... and I don't know when she'll be back."

Allura's hand went to her mouth. She glanced, wide eyed at Keith, and murmured, "Oh. Oh no, you poor thing." She leaned over him and Lance rubbed between her shoulders.

Feeling slightly intrusive, Veronica pulled Nadia into the hall. The distant alarm above had been silenced and the bunker was still fairly empty. Standing in a dark corner, they clasped hands between their chests. Veronica saw the fear in her girlfriend's eyes and hated that she didn't have the answers to make it go away. Yet.

"I... I'm sorry," Nadia started. "When Hunk grew restless... I was scared."

Veronica bit her lip and resisted reaching up to run her fingers through Nadia's hair. "I know I'm asking a lot... but we can't tell Ellen about this. Please."

Nadia held her breath, their eyes meeting, and nodded. "You're right. We don't have the answers and the last thing we need is panic." She looked back toward the infirmary and added, "And they obviously care. I just don't know... V, what do we do?"

Veronica couldn't restrain herself any more and lifted Nadia's hand around her necklace. "I'm not sure we should do anything. For now, let's help upstairs and then-"

Someone cleared their throat and they both turned to see Mrs. Holt standing in the doorway. Veronica immediately stepped forward at attention and asked, "Did you need something, Officer Holt?"

Mrs. Holt smiled and said, "Coleen, please. I haven't actively served in almost two decades, despite my sister's wishes."

"Alright. What can we do?" Nadia asked.

"Lance promised answers, Veronica," Mrs. Holt started. "Gather your team and return in one hour."

Veronica and Nadia shared a confused look. Nadia clarified, "Really? Just like that?"

Mrs. Holt's smile hardened, still maternal, yet defensive. Terrifying. "If you want to know the truth, this is your only chance while Keith is unable to listen again. You have no idea how hard the last week has been for him." She jutted her chin toward the elevator and said, "Hurry up. Clock's ticking."

Sam stepped out of the doorway as the two women retreated and massaged his wife's shoulders. "You've spent too much time with Krolia, dear. I think you frightened them."

Coleen folded her arms and leaned back into his chest. "They're tiptoeing around us and it's getting annoying. Keith and Lance need them now more than ever. Now they can focus... and gain a little patience."

* * *

 **So I'm not completely happy with this chapter, but I don't think I need to drag on any longer! More to come! And how do you like it? Do I still have any readers?**


	38. Low Gravity, High Stakes

Lotor reached forward and grabbed another cluster of the fruits he'd learned about. They were vibrant, a delectable shade of red and green. Propping his feet up on the console, he leaned back in the chair and dangled them above his mouth. While he savored the sweet flavor, he listened in as the soldier he'd, well he didn't want to say _interrogated_ , went about his day.

Axca asked while balancing in a one handed hand stand, "Are you certain this is the best use of our time? This colony is... volatile."

Lotor smirked around the fruit between his teeth and chewed thoughtfully. "You put forth this plan, Acxa."

She slowly lowered into a descending push-up until her legs were on the floor and shot him an annoyed glance. "That's not my point, your majesty."

Lotor's smirk turned into a grin. "I jest, my dear. You know I trust your judgement as my own." Acxa shook her head and resumed her workout. He chewed and swallowed another 'grape' and said, "The private has no concept of concealing his emotions and you read his biography as well. There has to be a reason he's remained within such close proximity to this location. Just like I believe there to be a reason he survived an assassination from my father's enemies. Or should we have destroyed that hidden device we found on his armor?"

Acxa rolled her eyes and stood with her arms folded. Her chest heaved from the mild exertion, though she was hardly out of breath. Lotor kept his eyes on the bowl to the side, struggling not to stare. She approached and leaned over his shoulder. With deft movement, she typed quickly and pulled up the tracker they'd placed, the warmth of her skin radiating against his cheek and neck. He groaned uncomfortably because she knew exactly what she was doing. Her faint smirk as she stood and snagged some fruit for herself gave her away.

She eyed the console in whole and said, "Well, he hasn't veered too far from his designated objectives. How many more quintants should we allow before taking a more direct approach?"

Lotor placed the uneaten fruits back in the bowl and said, "I think we can afford at least ten more. The emperor doesn't seem to have made the connection between Voltron and this planet. The slower we go, the less likely we are to draw the attention of him or his witch."

"Very well. I'm going to patrol the area. The last thing we want is imperial soldiers snooping around."

She left and Lotor looked at the console in mild boredom. He may have claimed they had plenty of time, but the soldier had returned to active duty five quintants ago after forty vargas observation without incident. Lotor had started to doubt what he'd seen in the med-bay. There was always a chance he'd misread the soldier, but all the information he'd found seemed to confirm his suspicions. Lotor grabbed the report he'd assembled containing all the information they'd accumulated about this zone and its inhabitants.

He read about what had been here before his father's forces decimated it. Beautiful land and thriving people. Beings well into their evolutionary development. Admirable. Until terror befell them. Lives destroyed and ruined. So many added to the death count.

And yet... Lotor looked at the still images from the local containment facility. Younglings played while locked behind the empire's walls. Older children maintained a disciplinary protocol of some kind. Parents tended to their offspring and the space they'd been allowed. Many plants with similar vibrant produce grew in the sunlight. They were making the best of what they could. The universe should not have been so cruel to them.

Lotor put aside the report and leaned forward with his head in his hands. He knew what would happen to them. To all of them. It would only happen faster if he intervened or drew the emperor's ire. He couldn't take the guilt for another colony's collapse. Innocent deaths. Lives the universe would not give back.

 _"You can't be here, Tretok."_

Lotor jumped at the unfamiliar voice that hissed such cold words. In a moment of panic and triumph, he scanned the console for the private's current location to find... nothing. No triangulation whatsoever. It could take a few dobosches to learn where he'd been lost, so he focused on the com bug that seemed to work.

 _"I... I know. Flame, I know, but I had to see you. What happened out there... my... my,"_ Tretok sucked a breath through his teeth, " _is it true, Kincaid?"_

Footsteps approached the private, slow and soft. _"Is what true?"_

 _"You know exactly what I mean,"_ Tretok shot back, the anger leaving his voice in favor of betrayal. _"An officer came to me while I was in recovery. He said things that are... far above my clearance. Things... I can barely comprehend the consequences of. So I need to know. Is it true that you're working with those... cutthroats who murdered my company?"_

Lotor wanted to reach for a notepad to jot things down, but he didn't want to miss this. Any second. Whoever the private spoke to held answers to Lotor's questions. Every quintant since he'd fought with the blue paladin led to this moment. He waited with held breath.

 _"Tretok..."_

Lotor exhaled and covered his mouth. His eyes darted over the console as that single word, the way it was said, confirmed everything. The blades were here and they'd allied with the paladins and this planet's occupants.

 _"Don't... Kincaid... Just don't."_ Tretok took a shaky breath. _"I should return to my post. Jytar was right. This is too much."_

 _"And you still came to talk? Tretok, we can't keep doing this,"_ the masculine voice pleaded. _"Your people enslaved us. Locked us in this cage. You pulled a gun on me and my friends, my family. You could have been killed!"_ Tretok gasped and the other man finished, _"There is no way in this existence that we can be together... but I still don't want to see you get hurt. So please, stay away from us."_

Lotor sat back in the chair. Despite everything that had happened to them, somehow they'd managed to foster feelings. An imperial soldier and a _primitive_ colonist.

 _"Ryan, I-"_

The audio feed went to static and Lotor immediately leaned forward. His hands flew over the console trying to regain a connection to no avail. He spent the next quarter varga figuring out what in the world happened and froze when he finally realized it. A slow smirk grew on his face and he fell back in his chair. "You clever bastards."

Acxa exited the bathroom and walked to the closet. A feline serpentined between her bare legs and she asked as she reached for night clothes. "Are Ezor and Zethrid still out?" A low growl answered her and she giggled. "They don't seriously think they can hide their relationship do they? It's-

"Acxa!"

Acxa gave a small screech in alarm and covered her front with the clothes she held as Lotor rushed into the room. He came right up to her and she retreated against the wall, but it meant nothing. He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her against his chest, spinning them around and exclaiming, "We found them!"

"My lord! Prince- Prince Lotor!" Acxa nearly lost the clothes between them in his enthusiasm and dug her nails into his arms shouting, "Put me down!"

Lotor yelped in pain and surprise and jumped backward at the same time Kova ran behind him. He tripped with another yell and Acxa stumbled to the bed to grab a blanket. A different one fell over her shoulders and she looked up to see Narti glare toward Lotor's prone shape beneath her night clothes.

Lotor lifted the fabric off his face and peeked up at them nervously. "Oh, um, forgive me, Acxa. I..." He hastily stood and straightened his clothing. "I have news regarding the attack at our research facility. When you are decent... and composed, please join me on the bridge."

He gathered the rest of the clothes and held them out as Narti stalked toward him. She snatched them from him, forcing him to retreat with raised hands. Narti shut and locked the door behind him. Acxa sighed in relief and pulled the blanket tighter around her shoulders. Kova jumped on the bed and rubbed against Acxa's side. Narti returned to the bed and sat beside her. With one hand, she reached up and pushed Acxa's hair back, then grabbed the towel and gently tousled it. Acxa smiled and Kova purred.

Acxa closed her eyes and let her forehead fall against Narti's shoulder. "He's in one of his revelries. If what he said is true, coming here wouldn't have been in vain. Pheobs of work will pay off." Narti finished fussing about Acxa and stood. Acxa smiled and reached for her clothes. "I'll see you on the bridge then?"

Kova jumped from the floor to the bed and up to Narti's shoulders. They wordlessly left the room and Acxa finished dressing. Still, she took her time returning to the bridge. From the doorway, she watched Lotor double check his reports and try to calm down. His habit of bouncing on the balls of his feet when he was excited seemed to be making a reappearance. Narti stood off to one side, the picture of serenity. And Zethrid and Ezor were nowhere in sight. Like usual.

Acxa entered the bridge and folded her hands behind her back at attention. "When you're ready, Lotor."

He flashed her a grin in sheer happiness and said without hesitation, "We found them, Acxa. The blades _did_ come here after raiding the facility. Come take a look." She went to his side and looked down as he pointed and said, "Here. Do you see anything odd?"

Acxa scanned the live schematics of the holding facility Private Tretok was partially in charge of guarding. Nothing seemed out of place. In fact, it barely looked live at all. "What am I looking at?"

Lotor pulled up a copy of the schematics with an earlier timestamp. "Watch."

Acxa humored him and saw the tracker they'd placed on the soldier cross beyond the barrier around the facility. He traveled a short distance before the tracker vanished entirely. Acxa furrowed her brow and leaned on a hand placed on the console. Technical difficulties could be at play, but as excited as Lotor was, clearly something else was at fault.

Lotor explained without prompt, "I didn't notice at first and it took far too long to realize the connection. But listen to this." He tapped the playback and held his hands near his chest, eyes alight in pure joy watching for her reaction.

Acxa's eyes widened as a man spoke, voice unfamiliar. Yet so emotional and insistent. He spoke to Tretok in a manner that said it happened frequently. And Tretok grew less composed until it seemed the man's soft appeal was the only thing keeping him from panic. Right before audio cut out. Acxa tapped a nail on the console and said, "There was no malfunction on our end."

"Exactly," Lotor exclaimed. "I theorize the assassins were listening into Tretok's actions, due to what we found on his armor. They knew I spoke to him. They knew I'd want to keep tracers on him. Do you understand, Acxa? They destroyed their own tech as well as anything we placed on him to keep us from discovering more. I knew the assassins left him alive for a reason!" Lotor began to pace, eyes lost in the middle distance, and ranted, "The prisoner at the base did not directly admit it, but the people here are working with the assassins. Which means the paladins are also involved. However, we need more information. We have a name and a location. So we're not starting from scratch."

"And what of the empire?"

Lotor bit his lip and rubbed his temple with one hand. "What indeed. We will have to be thorough, yet discreet. No doubt we will also waste time with false leads in case anyone catches on to what we've discovered."

"And the assassins? The paladins? Would it not be more timely to make direct contact?" Acxa worried. It made her different from the others of her team. Lotor may tease her about it, but she gave voice to his own thoughts. Lotor froze, and she knew she'd hit the nail on the head.

"No... If we play our hand too fast, they will vanish in the night all over again. I haven't spent half my lifetime trying to find them to lose everything so rashly." He took a deep breath and leaned on the back of his chair. A calm expression passed over his face and he whispered reverently, "I can't believe we're so close. This is it, Acxa."

He looked up and met her eyes. She gasped lightly, her heart rate accelerating. She crossed the bridge and covered his hand with hers. Then the door opened. Acxa pulled away and stalked stiffly toward her seat as the missing members of their party entered.

"So what'd we miss?"

* * *

James watched the soldier leave, concern making him glance toward Ryan as he retreated back inside. Without noise, Keith appeared at his side and said, "Go with him. We'll make sure Tretok leaves."

James looked at Keith, curious if he meant more by that than the immediate intention. Then he followed after Ryan at a brisk pace. "Kincaid. Hey, Kincaid."

Ryan stopped in a dark doorway and hugged his chest. "I guess it's over then?"

James leaned on the wall and watched several kids run past completely unaware of the enemy within their territory. "Matt used the tech Katie made to destroy our bugs and whatever that prince did, I suppose. He won't cause us any more trouble." James leaned forward to look at his friend and added, "Unless... This is what you wanted? We all agreed it would be best to exonerate him from what we're doing here."

Ryan hugged himself tighter and said, "I thought... I mean, I think so, but what are we doing? That woman kept Hunk unconscious for nearly three days. And now they want to take him to their space ship?"

"Again, we all agreed to go. The princess has resources for us." James pushed off the wall and stood in front of Ryan. "And, if something can be done to help Hunk, it would be there."

Ryan forced himself to relax and stood at attention. "Yeah, you're right... but Tretok-"

"Is no longer in danger," Lance said.

James and Ryan looked over where the sharpshooter leaned casually on the staircase banister. James asked, "He's gone then?"

Lance gave a cheeky salute and grinned. "Keith watched from the ground, me from above. The soldier is out of our care."

James shared a look with Ryan and asked, "And we're sure that's what's best for him?"

Lance took a long deep breath and looked past James to Ryan. "I know it might not seem like it, but the less involved he is, the safer he'll be. Knowledge cannot be forced upon the unwilling. Such is the way of the blade."

"And if he were," Ryan asked, "willing, I mean?"

Lance's shoulders fell. "He isn't, Ryan. You saw the fear in his eyes. We are assassins and he a victim of trauma at the hands of the empire. I wish there was more we could do for him, but it would be in his best interests to forget anything to do with us."

"Are those your words or theirs'?"

"Ryan," Lance exasperated. Then he squared up and said, "We're leaving for the pod in an hour."

James shot Ryan a look and followed Lance down the hall. "So soon? Won't they be watching the school?"

"Yes," Lance answered. "Keith's suspicions were correct. Which is why we need to leave for a short time. We'll watch from a safe distance, gather intel, and hopefully, we'll find the other paladins."

"You really think Hunk is one of you?"

"I was unconscious for nearly a month, so I'm a little under-qualified to speak on it, but," Lance said, "Allura and Keith believe so. Keith is what the blades call telestic. It means he's sensitive to the currents of quintessence. He can feel things we can't, energies of those around him and the environment. When he was young, he suffered from migraines and sleepless nights. You always wondered why he preferred to sleep in Shiro's dorm."

James chewed his cheek in thought. "You make him sound like some kind of electrometer."

Lance smirked sidelong at him. "Keith always knew when a storm would hit. Helped keep the hangar from chaos a few times. It's what makes him such an exceptional pilot." Lance's smirk fell. "It would make him a good druid or alchemist."

"What does that mean?"

"Able to manipulate quintessence like Allura... and her late father." Lance stopped and faced James straight on. "You don't understand. As much as Keith's gifts benefit him, they also make him vulnerable. That is why I protect him, James. Will you help me?"

James nodded. "Of course. Keith is like my brother."

Lance reached out and clapped him on the arm. With the flash of a grin, he said, "Thank you."

* * *

The door opened and Katie looked up from where she sat beside a resting Hunk. "Everything went to plan, yeah?"

Keith folded his hands in front of him and nodded. "Yeah. Your gear worked brilliantly."

Katie blushed and fidgeted with the bed covers. "My folks did most of the work."

"Oh, so because it's Keith you're suddenly humble?"

Keith chuckled and entered the room, pausing as a doctor crossed his path. "Of course she is, though there's no need."

Katie smirked and glanced over to see him wink. He entered the infirmary and walked between the curtains to Hunk's bed. "Are you ready to get out of here?"

Hunk settled deeper under the blankets. "You mean the bed can't come with?"

Katie rolled her eyes and put a hand over his forehead. "Oh dear, Keefy. I'm afraid he's gone feverish again. He's delusional with it. Why, all he's been talking about for the past day is when he'll get to leave this room."

Keith held out a hand. "Are you going to take this kind of slander, even from such a pretty mouth?"

"You think I'm pretty?" Katie said, the question directed at Hunk.

Hunk groaned and took Keith's offered hand. "You promised you wouldn't talk."

Keith grinned with full dimples and said, "I haven't broken my word, yet. Though I hardly keep secrets from my sister." He pulled Hunk upright and faced away to save his modesty. "I will wait beyond the curtain ready to assist as needed."

Katie watched Keith move away with a raised eyebrow. "Well, cadet, shall we get you dressed and ready for travel?"

Hunk reached above his head stretching his shoulders. Every bone in his body seemed to creak and pop. "Let's. I need a change of scenery."

Katie scooped the sleeping mice out of the blankets and watched carefully to make sure Hunk didn't stumble from vertigo as he dressed. He did grab for the headboard at one point, but steadied himself before she could intervene. As a final touch, he used his headband to tie back his hair and asked, "How do I look?"

Katie tried to lie and tried not to stare. In the end, nothing left her mouth and Hunk giggled. She huffed indignantly and wrapped an arm around his back. "Come on, or your ego will grow too big to leave the atmosphere. Unless you wanna talk about what about what else you find pretty besides my mouth?"

Keith shifted as they emerged from the curtained hospital bed. "Ready?" He moved to Hunk's other side and instructed, "Lean on me whenever you need to. Ohana, right?"

"Mahalo," Hunk replied.

Keith was much more prepared to guide Hunk through the building. Katie tried to help, but whatever they'd done for Hunk seemed to have rallied his strength. And he had always been strong. Only now, she didn't worry. Because Keith had brought her family home. The rest of her family. They reached the music room on the third floor and she spontaneously hugged Keith from behind.

"Pidge, wha-"

"Shut up and take this." Katie squeezed him and whispered, "Thank you, alright. I don't know what I'd do without him."

Keith took her hands and moved to the side of the hall. "I know we haven't had much time to ourselves since I got back... but I haven't told anyone what you said while you were in recovery either. It breaks my heart what you went through."

Katie gasped and pulled back, but he turned and caught her against his chest. She mumbled against him, "I've been so scared, Keith. And I don't know who to talk to because they all expect so much and I..."

Keith's lips brushed her forehead and she blinked back tears. She waited for him to talk, but all he did was hold her until she choked back her sobs. He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "All of your feelings are valid and when you want to talk about them, I'm here for you."

"Keith, where- Oh, forgive me. I didn't mean to interrupt."

Katie stepped back and wiped her eyes before looking at the princess. Then Keith wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her against his side, hiding her red blotched face in his shirt. "We're coming, Allura. Coleen, is everything set?"

Katie watched her mom fiddle around with the tech she'd been learning about. "Just a moment, children. And... There! Coran? Can you hear us?"

 _"Haha! I hear you loud and clear, Coleen. Allura, my dear,"_ a jovial man with a vaguely British accent said _, "how is everything down there?"_

Allura trotted to the console and said far too close to the mic, "We're doing wonderful, Coran!"

Katie winced and Keith grunted as the feedback screeched through the room. Coleen laughed and pulled the mic back. "It's much more sensitive than your walkies, Allura. Coran, we're just about ready for the jump back to the castle and there will be guests."

 _"Quiznack, have you found those pesky paladins already?"_

Keith rolled his eyes and said, "It's probable, but we won't know until they meet the lions will we?"

 _"Roger that, kit. I eagerly await your transmissions and will be ready for pick up. Safe flying, my boy."_

"And to you," Keith answered. To the room, he said, "Now who wants to go to space?"

* * *

Veronica climbed out of the ship and glanced around the hangar. Several other 'pods' lined each side of the expansive space. Lance stepped up to her side and gloated, "It's alright. You can be impressed now."

"About what? The fact that you hid a space ship on the school roof or that your boyfriend successfully brought us here?"

Lance sighed and rolled his eyes. "Can't you let me have _just_ this one thing?"

"I'm not openly teasing you right now." Veronica smirked and poked his forehead. "That's all you get." She walked in a circle and admitted, "This place is pretty cool. You lived here for a while?"

"Yeah," Lance said, "while Keith and the blades set up a base of operations in the desert. You're going to love Allura's bathroom. So many products. I picked out a few of them myself."

"Welcome."

Veronica followed the voice and spotted a tall man with flaming orange hair and a magnificent mustache. He wore a sort of blue and white suit with a double tailed jacket. Two blue markings identical to the ones beneath Allura's eyes adorned his face.

"Coran!" Allura jumped out of the cockpit and ran to the man for a hug.

Coran smiled dotingly down at her and looked toward the ship. "How was the voyage?"

Keith strode toward the alien duo and put a hand across his chest to his opposite shoulder. "We passed the empire's perimeter unnoticed and without pursuit."

"Well done, kit." Coran reached out and squeezed his shoulder making Keith blush with an embarrassed smile. "How are you faring? When the red lion arrived without you-"

"She's here?"

Coran furrowed his brow and looked harder at Keith. "She allowed Antok and your m-"

"Daiyak!" Keith interrupted again almost desperately.

Coran stammered and took a moment before sighing and tipping his head. "I understand, son. That explains their behavior since they reunited." Coran looked around the hangar and asked, "Which of you is the one who needed medical treatment?"

Veronica looked at Hunk between Matt and Katie. He looked a bit strained from the trip, but tried his best to remain at attention. Allura pulled Coran toward him and said, "This is Hunk Garrette, a friend of Keith and Lance from school."

Veronica smiled to herself and covered it with a hand. The princess made the garrison sound like some kind of private boys academy. Coran held out a hand which Hunk shook and said, "Well met, lad." He then looked at Katie and took her hand in both of his. "You must be Katie Holt. I see it in your eyes. So much like your brother's."

"Yes, sir. Most people call me Pidge."

The smile he'd shown Allura made a reappearance for Katie. "Of course, my dear. I've heard so much about you from your family." He bowed at the waist and placed a soft kiss on the back of her hand. "It's an honor to meet you, Pidge. I am Coran, the princess's adviser."

Keith cleared his throat and said, "I know it's a bit rushed, but I think we should go to the lions for confirmation."

Allura reached for his hand and smiled enthusiastically at him and then everyone else. "Yes, let's! I can't wait any longer for you to meet them!" Then she dragged Keith down the hall laughing.

Matt and Katie escorted Hunk between James and Rizavi. Veronica dawdled near the back with Lance. "They're excited. And she's so..."

"Incredible?"

Veronica chuckled and shoved Lance's shoulder. "I was going to say forward. She was much more reserved when you first brought her home. Is it Keith? He seems to be the deciding factor."

Lance made an indecisive noise before saying slowly, "Yeah, it's Keith, but it's completely platonic. While I was... comatose... they became close. Allura lost everything and Keith... God, I wish I could have been there for him. They're practically siblings now and with the connection her father made between her and the lions-"

"Her father?"

Lance paused and flashed a questioning look at her. "King Alfor, the creator of the lions and original Red Paladin."

"Oh, the way Keith is now? I thought that was like, thousands of years ago."

"It was." Lance sighed and said, "There's been a development. You remember the locker room?"

"What about it?" Veronica asked while trying to remain impartial.

Lance froze and folded his arms. "It will all make sense in a few minutes when you see them for yourself."

"Roger, cadet." Veronica wrapped an arm around her little brother's shoulders and leaned her head against his. "And hey, I'm sorry Kincaid backed out."

They resumed walking and Lance said, "It's alright. I know he's been conflicted about all of this. I mean, he's hardly the first person to fall in love with a galra."

Veronica stifled a snort of laughter. "Speaking from experience? Was there some hot chick in your prison bank?"

"You know I love a woman with handcuffs," Lance jabbed back. "Come on. The atrium is this way."

Veronica couldn't take in much of the scenery as Lance rushed her along sterile halls before descending a grandiose ramp and there she saw them. Five lions in glorious primary colors laid about like feral cats on the savanna. Keith stood hand in hand with Allura in front of the red one while the black one watched with lifted chin. Keith pulled Allura close and placed a chaste kiss on her hairline. Then they turned and faced the gathered crowd.

Lance squeezed Veronica's hand and walked forward to join them. Veronica stood at James's shoulder as Hunk and Pidge staggered forward. James whispered, "What are they doing?"

Veronica looked from Keith to Matt and saw understanding in both their eyes. Her lips barely moved as she muttered, "Oh my god, they were right."

She watched in awe as Keith grinned and guided them toward two lions off to one side. The green lion sat up as it groomed the golden yellow one who stretched out one leg uncomfortably. It was familiar when it shouldn't have been. Wordlessly, Pidge and Hunk walked up and reached out.

The yellow lion let out a loud groan and began to purr with its eyes closed. Rebuking them for taking so long. Hunk gasped and reached out to fall against the yellow lion's nose. And then Pidge started laughing. Loud, full, joyful laughter Veronica had only heard a couple times since the galra first arrived. The green lion leaned forward and playfully pounced toward her. She dodged aside and they bounded through the small space.

When they'd both calmed down, Lance walked to the blue lion and sat on her front paw. Keith smiled at Pidge and she put both hands under the green lion's chin, pressing her forehead to the living metal. Lance and Hunk shared a grin.

Allura folded her hands in front of her waist and took a deep breath. "Thank you all for coming. As we suspected, two of the missing paladins have been found. Pidge is the pilot of the green lion and Hunk the pilot of the yellow lion." She looked at him in contrition and said, "I owe you both an apology. The reason you have suffered injury this past pheob is due to my ineptitude. During the recovery of the yellow lion, I made a near fatal mistake. Only Lance's quick thinking and skillful piloting snagged victory from defeat. For that, you have my sincere penance."

"We don't blame you, Allura," Hunk slowly replied.

"And there's no point blaming yourself for what could have happened," Katie finished. Keith shifted uncomfortably and leaned backwards into the black lion. Katie scratched beneath the green lion's chin and said, "You got this far, right?"

Allura rolled her lips, eyes shining with relieved tears, and breathed, "Thank you, both of you."

"Now that that's settled, who's ready for lunch?" Coran cheerfully announced.


End file.
